The whims of fate
by I-Fizzy
Summary: Their lives were intrinsically connected even though they actually didn’t know each other; it seemed Fate wanted for them to meet but…fate doesn’t exist, right? Or it actually does?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The whims of fate

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

**A/N: Well, hello there!! :) **

**Here is my ****third story; this one will be more focused in Troy and Gabriella's relationship, like the last one. The other characters will appear too but they will be **_**support cast**_**. **

**If you like ****what you read, please, let me know pressing this cute purple button, and if you don't like it, press the button anyway, because I want to know what you do think for real, so I can correct whatever you think I am doing wrong. Remember that I am Spanish so if you have doubts about the plot or something because of the way I write, PM me and I'll answer right away trying to solve your questions the best way I can.**

**I can't tell you now how often I'll update this story; one chapter per week for sure**** (if I don't say another thing), but I don't know if I will be able to have more chapters written each week, you know? And you know I don't like to promise something if I am not sure if I will be able to do it, so let's say **_**I'll update that story at least one time per week**_** ;) **

**That's it for now, so…well, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Two years ago…**_

"I don't get why the girls are so over them…" Sharpay muttered at her friends. "I mean…look at them!"

"We know, Shar," Taylor sighed. "But you know, they are the popular crowd, the handsome crowd…you get it."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I get that! We've been here 4 years and I already know they are 'The Kings'," the blonde hissed. "But what I don't get is why their looks are so important for those girls; look at that! That's Melissa Sinclair! She's the cleverest girl in their class…how can she act as if they were a brunch of George Clonneys!?"

"Shar," Taylor sighed again a little tired of her friend's tantrums. "Troy Bolton is the boy with the highest marks of their year too; they are not idiots when it comes to school…but they are assholes when it comes to their personality…"

"Whatever," the blonde rolled her eyes annoyed at the truth behind Taylor's words. "I know I'm right. Gabi, what do you think?"

The brunette hadn't heard anything of what their friends were saying because she had been too busy locking her eyes with the most amazing blue eyes she'd seen in her life. The way Troy Bolton and she could lock their eyes wouldn't be understood by anyone, even by neither of them, but the truth was that their eyes seemed to have their own will because they could see each other without even to try it.

They had talked twice in 4 years; both had been "sorry" and "are you okay?" after they'd bumped at the stairs or around a corner. But still their eyes seemed to look each other in a longing way…as if the other had the answer to the most important question in the whole world. Another "curious" thing was that, even when they were alone in the stairs, he seemed to find his way so their bodies touched or bumped somehow. Gabriella, being the shy one, would blush and apologize, and he would apologize as well…but that was all.

The truth was that they couldn't be more different from each other even if they tried it: where he was good looking, Gabriella was "normal"; where he was popular, Gabriella had a few friends but nothing over the top; where he was outstanding, Gabriella was shy; where he only had to snap his fingers to have a bunch of girls thrown at his feet, Gabriella had never had a boyfriend; where he was a dickhead, she was one of the sweetest people of the school…and the list could go on and on.

"Gabi!" Sharpay shook the girl by her arm. "Have you heard something of we've said?"

"Uh?" Gabriella frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes being in her drama queen mode. "Doesn't matter…luckily for us, this is their last year of high school and we won't see them anymore…"

"What is she talking about?" Gabriella asked to Taylor in a low voice so Sharpay didn't hear her.

"Troy Bolton and his crew," Taylor whispered.

And Gabriella understood what was with Sharpay's tantrum because she'd been hearing the same for 4 years and, luckily for her, she wouldn't hear it anymore…as Sharpay had pointed out. A part of her felt relieved to know she wouldn't see him anymore, because that meant she wouldn't have to try and understand his behaviour with her, but another part…knew that she would long to see him; another part of her, and she didn't know how strong that part was, would want to see him, to know more about him.

But she knew that would be impossible.

Or so she thought.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Present time…**_

"Hey Kels!" Gabriella greeted her friend excitedly by the phone. "How are you?"

"_Good!"_ She giggled. _"Busy with the moving but good…"_

"Oh yeah, that's right," Gabriella nodded for herself. "How's your new home?"

"_Oh Gabi," _Kelsi squealed. _"It's really incredible! My parents have chosen right this time; it's a duplex, and my room has the huge balcony you've ever seen…I swear it's amazing…"_

Gabriella giggled at her friend's excitement. "Well, once you're settled, we should have a sleepover or something…"

"_Totally," _Kelsi agreed. _"Oh crap my mom needs the phone; I gotta go!"_

"Tell Melissa I say hi", Gabriella giggled into the phone. "And that my mom told me she needed to talk to her about the dinner next week or something like that…"

"_I'll pass the message,"_ Kelsi giggled with Gabriella. _"Love you hun!"_

"Bye babe!" Gabriella giggled and closed her phone, tossing it over her bed, letting her back touch her soft mattress.

Closing her eyes, she thought about the great friends she had; first was Kelsi, the daughter of her parents' best friends, so it had been a matter of time for the two girls to be the best of friends too, and then Sharpay and Taylor, her two best friends from school. Kelsi hadn't gone to high school because her dream was to be a famous pianist, and she was following her dream, studying exclusively in the Conservatory of Alburquerque. Of course she arranged a meeting between the three of them long time ago so they could know each other; everything went smoothly, of course, and they were great friends between them too, but the friendship she had with one or with the other two was different somehow. She didn't know why, but there was something about Kelsi that made her almost like the sister she didn't have.

The front door of her home banged and so she knew one of her parents was there. "I'm in my room!" She shouted to whoever it was.

Loud steps sounded closer each time and soon a soft knock on her door sounded before a man opened the door. "Hi sweetie," Joseph went to the bed where his daughter was and kissed her forehead. "Where's your mom?"

"She needed to go to the store," Gabriella said sitting back again. "But she should be here at any moment now…" The door banged again and Gabriella grinned. "See?"

Joseph chuckled and reached for Gabriella's hand. "Let's go help her with the bags before she…"

"I need help here!" Maria shouted from the kitchen, interrupting the man, who grinned at his daughter with a knowing look.

Gabriella and Joseph shared a smile and went to the kitchen. "Hi mom…"

"Hi baby," Maria kissed her daughter's cheek and her husband's lips. "How's your day been, honey?" She asked the man. "You look tired…"

"A bunch of stupid meetings," Joseph groaned already emptying bags. "People think that because I'm a lawyer I have all the answers they need…and they don't understand that, sometimes, I don't have them; it's really frustrating…" He muttered.

Maria looked at him sympathetically. "Well, you're one hell of a lawyer," she went to him and kissed his cheek softly. "I understand they want your opinions…"

Gabriella zoned out from her parents' words…but looked at them intently, still emptying the bags and putting each item in its place; it amazed her that, even after being married for 25 years, they were still as in love as they had been when they got married. Their affectionate looks, their loving words, their sweet gestures towards each other let her hope that, some day, she'd find the perfect man for her; the man who would respect her and who she was, the man who would love her unconditionally, the man with who she'd feel loved, complete.

She wasn't looking for love; she wasn't like the girls that thought that you needed to lose your virginity before you were 20 or the ones that thought that if you hadn't had at least two boyfriends you were a loser. She was 19, almost 20, and she had never kissed a guy or had a boyfriend; that didn't bother her, she knew her true love was waiting for her somewhere, and she knew fate would make them meet one way or another when the time was right.

In the meantime, she was happy with her best friends and her friends because, though she had been a nerd while being in high school, she had friends, female and male friends, and she was proud of that. She was shy, but she never had a problem with talking with new people, with meeting new people; at first it was hard for her, but once she swallowed her shyness, you couldn't help but fell under her sweet charm.

She even had a best male friend too; his name was Zeke, and he'd been like a big brother with her during all their childhood. Her mother was the baker of the bakery placed in the building where she lived, and so they met when they were little, their friendship growing at the same time they grew up too. He was one year older than her, but they didn't care about that; Gabriella was enough mature to deal with older people, and his friends were super open and funny too, and they made her feel as if she was one more of their group.

Plus, she was about to start the university when the summer ended and she was so excited; Gabriella loved to learn, and she felt like she could go with a new start. She loved her life and the people that surrounded her, don't misunderstand her, but still she felt like new people in her life would be refreshing; she'd always been with the same people and of course, she loved them to death, but the butterflies in her stomach she felt whenever she met someone new made her feel good. Even though she knew she was sweet and the best friend you could have, she never felt as if she had to take for granted that people would like her; she worked hard on all her friendships and she would be the shoulder you needed to cry on, the ear you needed to speak to or the brain you needed help from.

----------

The phone rang at the Montez's home and Gabriella rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Hey sis!"_ A deep male voice said.

"Bobby!" Gabriella squealed. "How are you?"

"_Good, good," _Bobby chuckled. _"Very busy but proud of the work I do…"_

Bobby was Gabriella's big brother; though he was 6 years older than Gabriella, the both siblings had a close relationship and he would always make her laugh with his silliness, while Gabriella would give him advice about _girls_. He always joked with her about it; in Bobby's opinion, Gabriella had a sixth sense with relationships. He knew she hadn't had any relationship in her life, thing he couldn't understand, but even in that situation, Gabriella's advice always was right. Whenever he followed her advice things would turn out okay but if not, if he ignored her opinion, things would be hell.

He had followed their mother's steps and he was a doctor at the Community Hospital of Los Angeles; he missed his family to death, but he had gone there with a scholarship and he wasn't able to refuse it. He was a cardiologist and he really loved his work there; the adrenaline rushing down his veins, the feeling of to be in the line which separated life or death…the feeling of to be useful, to help the others, was what kept him alive. Gabriella understood him; she'd seen her mother saving lives and she had a huge respect for all the doctors, but she was more a _law-girl_, following her father's steps and beginning with Law studies when the summer ended.

"When are you coming home?" Gabriella pouted. "I'm missing you…"

"_Are you pouting?"_ Bobby chuckled at Gabriella's grunt at how much he knew her. _"Aren't you a little bit too old for still using the pout?"_

Gabriella laughed at that. "Maybe," she grinned into the phone. "But if it still works…"

"_You're the devil!" _Bobby gasped. _"So you know no one can't help but fall for it and you still use it on purpose? I'm ashamed Gabriella Montez, I'm ashamed…"_

Gabriella laughed again. "You know you love me, though…"

"_You have a point there," _Bobby chuckled amused by his sister's antics. _"Listen, I was calling because I'll be there some time next week."_

"No way!" Gabriella shouted into the phone. "Which day?"

"_You know you've just made me deaf, right?" _Bobby shook his head. _"I bet mom and dad are going to your room now…"_

"That's not true," Gabriella began but had to shut up when both her parents stepped inside her room.

"Who are you talking to?" Marie asked going to sit at Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella heard Bobby's laugh, he evidently had heard their mother speaking, and she blushed a little. "It's Bobby mom; he's coming next week?"

Marie squealed as loud as Gabriella and soon the girl joined to her mother, so Joseph shook his head chuckling and grabbed the phone. "Son?"

"_Hey dad," _Bobby laughed. _"I seriously feel bad for you; how can you live with those two?"_

Both men laughed and Joseph shrugged, even though his son couldn't see him. "Because I love them?"

"_Nothing to say against it," _Bobby said. _"Ugh, dad I gotta go…"_

"Wait!" Joseph said. "You know your mother will kill me if I don't know how to answer her questions," Bobby laughed at that knowing that was true. "When are you coming then?"

"_Maybe on Wednesday or so, I'll call you when I have the plane tickets bought, okay?" _Bobby said.

"Perfect," Joseph nodded. "Call us with the details so we know when we have to be at the airport to pick you up, ok?"

"_Cool," _Bobby answered. _"Now I have to go for real; kiss those two crazies ladies you live with for me, ok? Bye!"_

"Bye!" Joseph said into the phone and turned to look at the two women that had been listening intently his conversation with the boy. "He's coming on Wednesday or so, but he'll call us when he knows the details so we can go to the airport…"

"I'm so happy he's coming," Gabriella clapped her hands excitedly.

Marie and Joseph smiled at that; they loved the relationship their children had. "We're going to bed now; sweet dreams sweetie," Marie said kissing Gabriella's forehead.

"Good night Gabi," Joseph leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Night, guys," Gabriella smiled and turned off the lamp when her parents closed the door behind them.

----------

"Okay Kels," Gabriella said her friend to the phone. "I'll be there in fifteen or so…"

"_Yay!" _Kelsi squealed. _"I can't wait for you to see my new huge room with its huge balcony…"_

Gabriella giggled because since the first conversation they had when Kelsi was still unpacking her things in her new home, each time they talked Kelsi would talk about her new _huge_ room and her new _huge _balcony. "I get I'll be jealous of you for your new room, Kels…"

"_Oh shush you," _Kelsi blushed even though Gabriella couldn't see her. _"I'm not always talking about it…"_

"You? Talking non-stop about your new huuuuuuge room and your new huuuuuuuuge balcony?" Gabriella said sarcastically. "Of course not!"

"_Okay, okay," _Kelsi rolled her eyes trying to aver the attention from her. _"As you wish. Now go to your car and drive here, come on!"_

"Yes ma'am," Gabriella answered in a mock formal way. "See you in a few, girl!"

"_Bye!"_

Grabbing her things, Gabriella closed the door of her room softly and went to look for her father or her mother to tell them she was going out.

"Hey dad," she said entering in the living room where her father was reading and working with some papers. "I'm going to Kelsi's, okay?"

"Sure," Joseph smiled. "Be careful with the car and tell Clarisse and Michael that this week's dinner will be at 8."

"Will do," Gabriella nodded. "Bye!"

Parking in front of the building where the Nielson's new home was, Gabriella took her time to really look at the surroundings.

The first thing she saw, and the first one she fell in love with, was the huge park that was right in front of the building. It was immense, and she imagined herself lost there, reading one of her favourite books under a big tree, enjoying those months of summer that were waiting for her.

Smiling, she turned to the building and crossed the street, greeting the porter of the building. "I'm going to the 4th floor, the Nielson's."

"Go ahead young lady," the old man did a bow with his hat and Gabriella smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you," she said entering in the building. When she was inside, she observed the hall; it was so bright, it was incredible the amount of light from outside that entered there, and she instantly fell in love with her best friend's house, even though she hadn't seen the actual home of hers yet.

She was so distracted she almost didn't hear the _ding_ of the elevator's doors opening. "Oh crap," she muttered. "Wait, please!" She screamed to whoever it was, already running to her right so she could use that same elevator.

Suddenly, Gabriella bumped into someone, and two arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her fall. "Oh sorry," she apologized softly.

"Are you okay?" A male voice said concernedly.

It was like a _déjà vu_; the situation reminded Gabriella of something from her past, but she couldn't put her finger in what it was. Lifting her head, she found herself looking into the bluest eyes she'd seen in all her life…and a gasp escaped from her mouth, when realization fell upon her. The boy also gasped when he recognized those two brown pools that were locked with his eyes.

"Did you study at East High?" Both asked at the same time.

* * *

**A/N2: So well...what do you think? Give it a chance, please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I'm so glad you've liked the first chapter so much! It feels great! I know it's kinda…surreal, but…weirder things happen in real life so… :P Things are still a little…confusing with that second chapter, but well, you know me, I like to reveal details slowly so…yeah: patience :D**

**I need to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and especially to those of you who "come here" after "Breaking Walls". To know you enjoyed the story so much so you're here AGAIN supporting me because you like the way I write…woaaaaaaah, feels incredible! So THANK YOU!!!!! :hug:**

**Here goes chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

If someone would have told Troy Bolton he would see _The Eyes_ again he would have laughed out loud in his face; he'd forgotten about those eyes, or at least that was what he thought, because it seemed that those eyes' memory was still fresh in his mind.

Of course that fact shouldn't be so surprising; he'd been looking into those eyes for four years and he knew by heart how they changed showing the owner's emotions…even though he didn't know which those emotions were. He only knew that those eyes never showed the same, never looked the same; the brightness was always there, that was for sure, but there was something that made those eyes to look different depending on the day or the girl's mood, he guessed.

Curiously, he'd never understood why his own eyes seemed to look for those others eyes; it was as if an invisible rope joined them, and his eyes couldn't help but lock with the others. Of course no one knew about this; probably no one would have understood why his look always locked with the girl's, hell, he didn't understand it, either, and he'd never talked with the owner of those eyes, so where the point was in think about it? Plus, at that time he'd been sure as hell that, the moment he left high school, he wouldn't see those same eyes again, so there was no need to understand something that, probably, would have supposed a burden anyway.

However, he hadn't thought about fate; because, after two years, he was looking into those same brown pools again. He couldn't believe he was looking into those same eyes at the moment but there was no chance for a mistake there because he would have recognized them anywhere.

He realized the girl had recognized him too because she'd asked him the same question he'd asked her; curiously, both answered their answer (which had been the same – a yes) at the same time, and he looked amused how the girl's cheeks turned bright red.

"Are you okay?" He repeated after some seconds knowing she would probably have a bruise where her body had hit his.

The girl nodded. She seemed to be as lost for words as him and that bothered him somehow; he would have expected the blush, the stutter…like she was actually doing, but her blush was different. It wasn't a blush that said "You're hot, I want to fuck you" but something he couldn't understand; he didn't know what the girl was thinking, and he found himself interested, curious about what was running through the girl's mind.

"I have to go," she said in a low voice entering in the elevator without even waiting for his answer, leaving a dumbfounded Troy, who looked how the doors closed and the girl disappeared.

"Troy," someone called from behind him, making him to turn around.

"Yeah?" He asked distractedly still thinking it what had happened with the girl.

"Chad's here," Peter the porter said. "And he seems to be nervous…"

"Uh?" Troy asked realizing he probably seemed to be mental.

"I've said Chad's here, waiting for you," Peter repeated narrowing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Troy muttered. "Why are you asking?"

"You seem to be…" Peter thought for a moment. "I don't know, like you've seen a ghost…"

Troy remained silent for a minute. "Actually, I think I've seen a ghost," he muttered patting the porter's shoulder. "See you later…"

Peter stood there, dumbfounded, and having a hard time to understand what had happened right in front of his eyes. Actually, that'd been the first time he'd seen Troy Bolton so…weird; he'd been working in this building for 30 years, and the Bolton's moved there when Jack and Lucille got married 25 years ago, so he knew Troy since he'd been in diapers and never, in 21 years, he'd seen Troy behave in such a strange and confusing way. It'd been shocking for him because he was used to see the boy behave with confidence, almost smugly, grinning cockily…and not almost stuttering, speechless, confused as hell.

'_Weird…' _Peter thought before he shrugged and went to the main door of the building again to continue with his normal work.

----------

Gabriella didn't know what had possessed her to behave in such a mean way; the boy was only asking if she was okay, she hadn't answered him and all of a sudden she'd said she had to go…after two fucking years of not knowing anything about him.

She was sure he'd thought she was retarded.

Being outside the school, it was the perfect chance for her to try and at least talk to him though…what she could have said? They'd never spoken! He'd probably have got all scared thinking a creeper girl, who went at his same high school, was following him like a stalker. But maybe that would have been better than he thinking she was mental…

Shaking her head when the elevator's doors opened, Gabriella took a deep breath; she would forget everything about this guy (and his eyes) and would continue with her normal life, as if that moment hadn't ever happened. Probably it'd been a coincidence; he had been in this same fucking building at the same fucking hour she was there because simply he'd been.

End of the story.

And she wouldn't think more about it.

Stepping outside the elevator, Gabriella looked at the hall of Kelsi's apartment; she was really falling in love with her best friend's house. The walls were painted in a light cream colour, the carpet was soft and the lamps were super original; you could see the building had its years but, at the same time, everything seemed to be new. Smiling inwardly at how excited she was getting with the building itself, Gabriella pressed the bell and waited for someone to open the door.

Soon, soft steps could be heard from the other side of the door and then the door opened, revealing a sweaty and stressed Michael Nielson, who needed a moment to realize Gabriella was the one in front of him. "Gabi!" He said excitedly. "How have you been?" He asked hugging the girl and stepping away as soon as he realized he was all sweaty. "Sorry…"

Gabriella giggled. "No worries," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm good and though I'm not here as a messenger, I'm going to be kind and tell you that the dinner this week will be at 8."

Michael chuckled. "Good to know you feel so generous today, uh?" He teased her opening the door wildly. "Come in, come in…"

"Wow!" Gabriella awed when she saw the hall of the apartment. "Okay, now I'm sure," she said turning around admiring what she saw. "I'm in love with this place. Can I live here?"

"I'm not sure your parents would be happy about it," Michael said seriously, "but I guess we could ask them. Kel's room is bigger enough for you two…"

Gabriella looked at Michael; Michael looked at Gabriella and soon both were doubling their stomachs in laughter…until a sudden voice came from behind. "I knew I was hearing the funniest giggle known to men…"

"Clarisse!" Gabriella squealed and rushed to hug the woman. "I was telling Peter I want to live here. Can I?"

Clarisse giggled and shook her head. "I don't think so, sweetie…BUT…" She stopped at mid sentence trying to add some dramatic effect. "I guess you'll be welcomed every time you want to sleepover…"

"Yay!" Gabriella clapped her hands excitedly and then faked a relieved face, placing her hand over her heart. "You had me worried for a moment…"

The woman giggled at Gabriella's antics and when she was about to talk, she was interrupter by no other than her daughter, squealing happily at her best friend's arrival.

"Gabi!" Kelsi's body appeared from nowhere and embraced her friend in a very tight hug…for her parents' amusement. "I'm so glad you're here…I was thinking you wouldn't come…"

"Honey, be careful," Clarisse scolded the girl. "You're suffocating her!"

"Oh sorry," Kelsi blushed and stepped away. "I guess I've got too excited for a moment, uh?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled. "It's not like I'm not used to your excitement by now…"

"Hey!" Kelsi slapped her friend's arm. "Anyway, let's go to my room…can't wait for you to see…"

Gabriella interrupted her. "How huge your new room is and how amazing and huge your balcony is. I know Kels, I know…"

Michael and Clarisse laughed at that and Kelsi poked her tongue to them, who shook their heads and went to continue with what they were doing before Gabriella arrived.

"Come on Gabs," Kelsi grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled with her towards the stairs. "You'll love it…"

"Oh no worries," Gabriella said nonchalantly. "I'm already in love with this place; precisely, I was asking your parents if they would mind for me to come and live here…"

The two girls laughed and soon arrived at the farthest door of the upstairs' hall. Gabriella was about to step in the room but Kelsi stopped her. "No, no, close your eyes!"

"Kels!" Gabriella whined.

"Uh-uh," the pianist said. "Close your eyes and don't peek."

Sighing, Gabriella obliged. "Try to not make me bump into anything, please?"

"As if," Kelsi scolded. "Ok, now be ready," she said grabbing Gabriella's arms and pulling her body closer to hers. "I'm opening the door and you can be calm because there is nothing you can trip over or bump into, okay?" Gabriella used her arms as shield, waving them into the air trying to find possible dangers. "At least you could try and trust me…" Kelsi muttered.

"Okay, okay," Gabriella giggled crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll behave…"

Kelsi manoeuvred her for a moment and then turned her body around. "Okay, now you can open your eyes…"

Gabriella obliged and gasped at what she had in front of her. "It's incredible!"

Kelsi nodded clearly glad with Gabriella's reaction; the walls were painted in a light purple, all the furniture was light too, almost white, and a huge mirror occupied one of the walls, so the room seemed bigger than it really was.

Gabriella admired her friend's work with her room; the door of the closet had musical notes glued there which added some special warmness to the room. Another wall was full of pictures of Kelsi's family and friends, and on her nightstand, a picture of Kelsi and Gabriella when they were five years old while being at the beach, framed with a "Friends forever" frame shared the privilege of to be there with a picture of Kelsi and Jason, her boyfriend, lying together in a hammock while being on vacation.

Kelsi was a very emotional girl, and so her room was full of details that showed this nature. She never throw anything at the garbage; even the most silly thing meant something for her, and so her wallet was full of tickets, passes and whatever thing you could think of that could bring something fun to her memory. The room shared this; the notes glued on the closet's doors were like the reminder of her passion for the music, all the pictures were like the witnesses of her life, the two pictures on her nightstand were the proofs of who were the two most important people for her…and the list could go on and on.

"You like it?" Kelsi asked excitedly.

Gabriella shook her head. "I love it! I love how you've decorated it, Kels! Really, the result is absolutely perfect!"

"Thank you," Kelsi blushed but grabbed Gabriella's hand again. "Now let's see the balcony…"

* * *

_In the meantime_

"Turn around," the boy commanded his friend. "I've forgotten my keys and my parents won't be home later…"

"What the fuck, Troy?" Chad asked angry. "We're late…"

"And do you really think I give a shit?" Troy mocked his friend. "Dude, I need my keys if I don't want to sleep on the streets. Turn around…"

Chad rolled his eyes. "You can sleep in my house."

"I can't," Troy hissed. "Chad, turn around damn it! It'll be only a second…"

"Okay," Chad sighed knowing he didn't want to see an angry Troy.

Driving towards Troy's building again, Chad cleared his throat. "Hey Troy," he asked tentatively.

"What?" Troy snapped.

Chad ignored his tone and continued. "What was with you before?"

"What do you mean?" Troy narrowed his eyes.

"When you've entered in the car," Chad explained not really knowing how to describe what he wanted to say. "You seemed…weird, as if you were in trance or something…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Troy shrugged avoiding to look Chad's face, knowing his best friend would see the lie right into his eyes.

"Don't give me that shit," Chad asked.

Troy rolled his eyes and put himself in a defensive mode. "Dude, I don't know what you're talking about. I've been talking with Peter and you know how much the man loves to talk…I was spacing out, nothing more."

"Oh okay then," Chad nodded satisfied with Troy's answer…who sighed inwardly.

Troy wanted to share with his friend what had happened, but he knew Chad wouldn't know which girl he would be referring to. That frustrated him; no one had known about the weird…connection he had with that girl, and he couldn't talk about it with anyone in fear someone would think he was totally crazy. He didn't understand what was happening between them; he didn't understand it while they were in high school and the recent events didn't help. He'd seen the spark in her eyes when she understood who he was, and he was sure as hell that the way their eyes had locked hadn't been unintentional; he didn't think she had looked at him that way on purpose but her eyes, the same way his had done, had searched for his eyes.

Arriving at his building, Troy unbuckled the seatbelt. "Wait here," he said opening the door. "It'll be just a moment…"

"Okay," Chad answered reaching for his phone so he could distract himself while Troy grabbed his keys.

Greeting Peter with a little wave trying to avoid another conversation, Troy waited for the elevator and soon pressed the 6th button, stepping outside the little cubicle once the doors opened with a "ding".

Ringing the bell of his home, Troy waited patiently for someone to open the door. "Hey mom," he greeted the kind woman once she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lucille asked confusedly. "I thought you were meeting with Chad…"

"I've forgotten my keys," Troy explained. "And I'm not sure at what time I'll be here again, and you and dad go out so I prefer to have them with me, just in case."

Lucille nodded and closed the door once Troy crossed the doorframe. "We're going out in ten minutes or so, and we won't be here again until later tonight…"

"Okay," Troy nodded. "Maybe I'll ask Chad if he can come and have dinner here with me. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Lucille kissed his forehead and went to the living room, where her husband was playing the piano, so she could watch him and listen intently the beautiful melody her husband's fingers were creating.

Troy smiled at his parents. They way they loved each other amazed him; they still looked at each other with nothing but love. The way they talked when they thought they were alone was the fluffiest thing…but also beautiful, and soon Troy wondered why he couldn't have that.

He wanted that, but still each time he'd had a girlfriend he hadn't seen the point; it wasn't as if he went out with them one night, then fucked them and then goodbye but the fact that he didn't could give himself entirely. He knew he was known as a jerk who only fucked girls, but in the deepest part of his core, he knew he hadn't found the right girl.

Maybe he didn't treat the girls the way he should do, but he couldn't help it; there was no girl alive that could change him, and if girls threw themselves at him…why he had to restrain himself if he could have a good fuck and a good night? Exactly; he didn't see the point. So until the right girl arrived for him, if she was supposed to exist somewhere, he better made the most of his chances.

Arriving at his room, he roamed the table and the nightstands with his eyes searching the damn keys. "Where the fuck I've put them?" He muttered lifting items from the table and throwing them carelessly behind him. "Maybe I should clean my room…"

A sudden loud squeal stopped him. "What the fuck?" He murmured for himself hearing intently, trying to discover where the sound came from. Stepping outside the balcony once he realized the sound came from outside, Troy gasped and his body froze in shock.

"Kelsi this is amazing!" Gabriella squealed. "I love the view you have from your room! Oh look, you can see the forest from here!"

"I know," Kelsi said. "And look if you look this way you can see the park!"

"Oh my god," Gabriella admired in awe. "And this balcony is big enough for you to put two loungers so we can work on our tans!"

"I know!" Kelsi clapped her hands. "Look, there is enough room to put the little stereo here so we can hear music or do whatever we want. And during the afternoon, sun won't bother us because it's in the other side of the house, and being in a 5th floor, a soft breeze runs so we will be amazing here!"

"Can I live here?" Gabriella grinned excitedly. "You know we'll have a lot of sleepovers until September, right?"

"Of course!" Kelsi smiled. "What about next week? My parents are away for the weekend, and so Tay and Shar can come and this way they'll see the house too…"

"Oh perfect," Gabi clapped her hands excitedly. "I'll call them later…"

Kelsi's phone chose that moment to ring from inside her room. "Oh crap, that's Jason…"

"Go ahead," Gabriella smiled sweetly at her friend. "I'll wait for you here…"

"Okay!" Kelsi said entering in her room again.

Gabriella took that silent moment to admire the view again; those little things were what she loved the most. She wasn't afraid of the silence; she loved the silence and she enjoyed the feeling of to be with herself from time to time. She didn't need a lot of people surrounding her; she was happier being alone at home reading a good book than partying or doing other things.

Suddenly, Gabriella felt like she was being observed. At first she laughed at herself knowing that was impossible, but the sensation in the pit of her stomach increased.

Troy was mesmerized by the peace that surrounded the girl he was looking at; in was incredible, but the sweetness of her features, the softness of her voice, the happiness of her giggles amazed him. Of course he recognized the girl as The Girl from before, but he'd never paid attention to her features; his focus had always been her eyes, but now, that he was observing her face, a sudden warmness invaded his heart.

Gabriella turned around trying to know if she was going crazy or there was someone actually observing her.

She couldn't see anyone, but she was sure.

At the end, she leaned her back on the railing and sighed. "I'm going crazy…" She whispered for herself. A sudden breeze blew and she closed her eyes, tilting her head backwards, enjoying the fresh air, and she couldn't help but smile when she heard Kelsi's excited voice speaking with her boyfriend.

Opening her eyes but still not moving her head, Gabriella found herself with the blue eyes again. This time she didn't gasp and neither did the boy; both locked their eyes, keeping the stare the other was leading. No smiles, no words, no gestures were done…but the conversation their eyes were having was unmistakeable.

Neither of them knew nor understood what was happening, but the invisible rope that joined their eyes tightened right then and there...even though they didn't know that.

"Gabi!" Kelsi said stepping outside the balcony again. "Jason says he's coming so I need to find something more decent to wear, come on…" She said grabbing Gabriella's arm.

"Uh?" Gabriella turned her head to look at her friend. "What did you say about Jason?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "He's coming now and we need to find something for me to wear, now come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Gabriella said turning her head just one second…only to see the boy had disappeared. Shaking her head, Gabriella entered in her friend's room inwardly freaking out.

She couldn't understand anything; she was confused beyond belief and the boy's attitude wasn't helping either. Had she imagined him there? Was she so crazy she imagined him standing there? She didn't know.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella put herself into best friend's mode again and, with Kelsi, they searched the perfect outfit for the girl, laughing and having their usual fun. A part of Gabriella's brain, however, couldn't help but wonder what was with that boy; they'd found each other twice in less than one hour…after two fucking years apart. How was that possible? Was fate playing with her?

Troy, on the other hand, was sitting on his bed, clearly shocked by what had happened. They'd locked eyes like they'd already done a thousand of times, but this time…something had changed. He didn't know what and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, either.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know you're kinda confused with the story and with where this is going, but I ask for you to have a little bit of patience and have faith in me :) **

**Thank you SO MUCH to those of you who have reviewed those two firsts chapters and who have added me to their lists; I feel extremely grateful and seriously, your kind reviews inspire me a lot and make me want to improve and write better chapters, and believe me, I'm trying! So I hope my efforts are worth your time ;)**

**I want to warn you about something: now I'm updating quickly but that's because I have to be on bed because I'm in a surgical collar, and so I have my computer beside me and I can write regularly, having some little breaks though, but this is not the "normal" rhythm of updates I'll have normally…so don't expect for me to update the story every day because that won't be possible :S**

**Btw, remember I'm Spanish so excuse me if there are grammatical mistakes, please! I'm trying to not make them but I know some things escape my knowledge and so this isn't something perfect, but I hope I'll continue improving (since the first chapter I wrote of "Sometimes…" until now I think I've improved a lot, so now I'm working on that so this is better every time).**

**Anyway, I'm going to stop with my rambling and let you read :D**

**Here goes chapter 3. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hey girls!"

"Jason!" Kelsi exclaimed standing up from her bed excitedly. "I haven't heard the bell!"

Jason chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around his girlfriend, pecking her lips sweetly. "I sort of guessed as much when you weren't behind the door," he teased chuckling at her pout. "Your mother has let me in…"

"Hey Jason," Gabriella stood up and went to kiss his cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine Gabs," Jason smiled, dropping one of his arms from around Kelsi. "You?"

"Fine, fine," Gabriella smiled. "And excited! Precisely, I was explaining Kelsi now that Bobby is coming home next week!"

"That's awesome!" Jason smiled sincerely happy for his friend. "I have to call him so we can go to the park and have some one to one…"

"I'm sure he'll like that," Gabriella grinned. "Now I gotta go…"

Kelsi stepped away from Jason. "Hey Gabs," she said putting on her shoes. "Remember to call Tay and Shar so we can have the sleepover next week…"

"Sure," Gabriella smiled grabbing her bag. "I'm going now…"

"Wait," Kelsi said grabbing her own bag too. "We're going out anyway so we can go down with you…"

"Fine with me," Gabriella said already going to the staircase of the apartment and going down. "Hey Melissa, I'm going now…"

"Oh bye sweetie," Melissa hugged the girl and smiled. "Michael! The kids are going out!"

The man went to the hall and hugged Gabriella. "Are you still feeling generous, Gabi?" He asked amusedly.

"I guess," Gabriella sighed in a mocked tiredness making the adults giggle.

"Well then," Michael patted her shoulder. "Tell your parents we'll be there by 8, ok?"

"Sure," Gabriella smiled. "Bye guys!"

Stepping outside the building, and waving at Peter the porter, the threesome hugged goodbye and soon Kelsi and Jason went to his car, and Gabriella to hers. Looking at the park, she decided to go for a walk there; Gabriella loved nature, and the parks always made her feel "free". It was weird, because she could be in a park in the middle of a city, but still feel a special connection with Mother Nature and then feel how her soul cleaned.

Crossing the old ironed doors, Gabriella realized that, even though the street was busy and full of cars, the park was a special little cosmos, where no weird and annoying sounds entered. Grinning to herself, Gabriella began to walk, slowly and simply taking deep breaths, feeling how her lungs filled with incredible aromas, with incredible pure smells.

Still walking, Gabriella discovered that, though along the pain path there were random benches, on the grass there were chairs too; some were under the trees' shadows and some under the bright sun. The result was like some little living rooms, but in the middle of nature, which made super inviting…and more if you were a nature's freak like Gabriella was.

Deciding to separate herself from the main path, Gabriella walked through a set of bunches and the view she found there made her gasp; a little lake with some aquatic flowers floating there and completely surrounded by tall trees was waiting for her to found it. Gabriella fell in love with the place and, especially, with one of the trees: it was an old oak, and Gabriella fell in love with this tree because it was the only one you could lean your back on without fear to have your butt damaged because a little circle of grass surrounded its trunk. Going there, Gabriella couldn't help but smile when she found a lot of initials surrounded by hearts grabbed there. The detail was romantic and beautiful, and brought a sudden tenderness into her heart.

Sitting there, Gabriella sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes; the sun was fading and the street lights of the park turned on, giving the environment a magical aura. Resting there, peacefully and surrounded by a whole silence, Gabriella let her mind go back to replay the recent events.

Even though in front of Kelsi and Jason Gabriella had acted as if nothing was happening, the truth was that she was kinda freaking out. She was sure as hell she'd bumped into Troy Bolton in the hall of the building, but she wasn't sure about the weird meeting they had had while being in the balconies. Neither of them had spoken or moved, and when she had moved her eyes from him for only a moment and then she'd lifted them again, the guy wasn't there, so she didn't know if she'd imagined him there or what.

Of course it was strange; she'd never been obsessed with him and she couldn't understand how her mind would have worked up something as weird as that, but still she wasn't convinced.

The doubts and the butterflies in her stomach she felt while being in high school, when they would lock their eyes everyday, had returned with its whole force; she'd been two years without the worry and the need to understand what was happening and now she was feeling them again. Of course she knew who he was: Troy Bolton, the cleverest and probably hottest guy in his grade; it was difficult to not know who he was when almost all the girls in your grade talked about him non stop, and though even Gabriella admitted he was hot, she didn't understand where the fuss was.

Those girls didn't know him but still they were all over him and his friends; what if they were the popular crowd? All of them had fame of assholes, and knowing Meredith testimony, one girl of her grade who "dated" him for a month, Gabriella knew the rumours were true. How a girl, a normal and wise girl, could want for a man to treat her like crap? Because that was what Troy Bolton had done; a lot of romantic words in the beginning, two dates which would be in the book of everyone as the most perfect dates known to men, some fucks and then a "kind" text message breaking up with her because he was tired of her.

Gabriella couldn't understand how a girl could want that. She maybe wasn't an experienced girl, but she was sure as hell she preferred to be a virgin and to not know how a kiss felt than to have that experience in her record. However, her eyes seemed to find something in his eyes; something that not everybody knew, something that would have made him look differently in everybody's eyes. What? She didn't know. But she was sure there was something more in him that those good looks and that jerkiness; something that her eyes seemed to have discovered long time ago…but her brain couldn't know nor understand.

Why those sudden meetings now? Why after two years they had to meet again? And mostly…why the fuck they had to bump into each other like when they were in high school? As if the meeting wasn't strange per se.

What was he doing there? Did he live there? Was that his house? Gabriella had to laugh; her best friend was his neighbour. It was almost pathetic because she didn't know if cry or laugh at the discovery; part of her was afraid, because the chances of finding him again had increased immensely, and she didn't know if that was what she really wanted. Another part of her, though, felt excited; she didn't want to analyze this part too much because she was enough confused at the moment, but she knew the butterflies were there again.

Shaking her head trying to erase those thoughts, Gabriella opened her eyes and realized the moon was shining in the sky. Gasping when she looked her watch, Gabriella stood up taking a deep breath and began to walk again to the park's exit. Her mind was still thinking about him and his eyes; his mystery, the one she was sure as hell no one knew about, was addicting for her. She knew she had to forget that because he didn't even know her name; while being in high school she'd had friends, but she wasn't one of the popular crowd; she had a lot of acquaintances, and some friends, but that was all, so there was no way he knew her name, but still she wondered if he had the feeling, the sensation, they already knew each other the same way she did.

* * *

Arriving at his home, Troy entered in the house and closed the door carelessly. He'd been playing basketball with his friends for 3 hours and still he hadn't been able to forget her face, her eyes, her expression…her. He didn't know what had possessed him to go back into his room after their encounter while being in the balconies; maybe he could have said hello or something…but then again, that would have been one of the weirdest things if he had in mind which had been their "relationship" all those years.

He was intrigued by her aura, by the peace that surrounded her whenever he saw at her. Because he couldn't recall once when he'd seen her distressed about something. Of course he'd seen her eyes shining in a silent emotion, clouding in confusion, narrowing at something...maybe even shining in unleashed tears, but not once her magical aura had disappeared. He knew she'd been unhappy sometimes; her eyes had given her away…even though no one but him had seemed to notice, but her bubbling nature covered these flaws. She seemed to have a shield in front of her…as if she was closing herself to something, but he didn't know what that was.

And maybe that was nothing and he was clearly mental.

He didn't know and he didn't know if he would know at some point.

There was something about her that was almost mystic. When he'd seen her leaning on the railing and with her eyes closed, he'd seen himself drawn to her in the most confusing way; he'd never been the one following the girls nor making the first move. All his life he'd been the one followed, the one that only had to snap his fingers and then all the girls would fall at his feet, but with this girl…he was "discovering" a new side of him. A side he wasn't sure he wanted for the others to know.

Because the connection he felt with her was one he'd never feel before; there wasn't anything romantic between them but still it was powerful, probably even more powerful that what he'd felt with all the girls he'd been dating with. And yet he didn't know anything about her.

Groaning, he let his body fall onto his bed, sighing tiredly when he realized that the questions that floated through his brain while he was in high school were returning…though stronger.

A part of him was mad at that; how a stranger could affect him this strongly? How a stranger could turn his life upside down with only a minute? It was frustrating.

Why this girl couldn't be like all the other girls? Why this girl had to be different? If she was the type of girl who blushes and hints you (not in a subtly way) about how she only wants a fuck, things would be different. But her blush had been different; he couldn't put his finger on what, but her look, her blush, the way her eyes had locked with his, told him that this girl didn't want a fuck from him, not even a serious relationship or whatever.

And that was a first.

Another thing that bothered him was what the fuck she was doing there? She didn't live there, he was sure about that, and the girl she was with wasn't sounded familiar, either. From what he'd understood, the friend was living there now and she was there visiting; it would make sense because lately there had been always a move truck in front of the main door of the building, and he knew for a fact the apartment had been bought some time ago because the poster signalling the apartment was available disappeared one day.

The front door of his house banged and soon his mother chirpy voice arrived at his ears. "Hey Troy," she said peeking around the door. "Where's Chad?"

"We've eaten in Lois' with the guys," Troy sighed sitting on his bed. "It was late and to come here and order something being only us seemed too boring; to go out and dinner with our friends has been too tempting."

"That's okay," Lucille said entering in her son's room. "You look tired," she said pulling away his bangs from his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Tired, mom," Troy sighed closing his eyes. "We've been playing ball…"

"Okay then," Lucille said. "Go change and go to sleep."

"Night mom," Troy said standing up and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Troy," Jack said entering in his room too but stopping in front of the mess the room was. "Maybe you could clean your room, you know?" He said sarcastically.

Troy rolled his eyes at his father's humour. "Yeah dad, tomorrow I'll clean. Now I'm going to bed because I'm tired."

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, go to sleep because tomorrow a tiring day, but one of those days which will make you a man, is waiting for you," he said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked narrowing his eyes. He was used to this sentence…and nothing good had ever come from it.

"We're cleaning the boxroom," Jack said grinning when Troy groaned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Troy said. "Mom, I can't. I was going to meet with the guys for a game! I'm on vacation from university! It's unfair you make me do that…"

"Don't be so whinny, Troy," Lucille scolded her son. "The boxroom is full of shit and we need the space."

"And why is that?" Troy said confused. "You never go to that room!"

"Because I want to change the living room," Lucille explained. "I told you this two weeks ago. See? You never listen to me," Lucille rolled her eyes when Jack laughed amused. "You can't talk Jack; I've had to remind you that in the car not even 10 minutes ago." Lucille turned to look at her son. "Anyway, I want the boxroom empty and clean on Sunday because the trowels are coming on Monday."

Troy groaned at that. "I can't believe you're making me spend my summer putting up with the mess that will be…"

"You're such a baby," Jack chuckled. "Well, you've heard your mother. Tomorrow you and I have some hard work to do and I need the whole you, so go rest and tomorrow bright and early up so we can start."

"Whatever," Troy muttered going to the bathroom. "Night."

Lucille and Jack laughed at their son's antics. "Night Troy," they said closing the door softly behind them.

* * *

The days passed by and not more encounters between Troy and Gabriella occurred to their relief. However, Gabriella was worried because that night she had a sleepover at Kelsi's with Sharpay and Taylor, and she didn't want a meeting with them there…mostly because they didn't know anything about Troy and the weird relationship she had with him…and she wasn't planning on to let them in about it. It was weird because Gabriella usually shared everything with her friends; if not with Taylor and Sharpay, she did with Kelsi, but this time she couldn't open herself up…and she didn't want to.

She'd been delaying the sleepover, but Melissa talked with Marie and soon Marie was the one bugging her for her to sleep at Kelsi's during the weekend so the girl wasn't alone much to her dismay. She'd even used her brother's arrival as excuse, but he'd told her that he was fine with her going out for the weekend too, so she soon saw herself without excuses.

And now she was packing some things for the weekend, fearing it with all her might. It was stupid because he living in the same building Kelsi was living in, he living in her friend's upper floor, he living in the same fucking side of the building as her friend, didn't mean for her to bump into him again…but still she couldn't help but be worried about it.

"Hey sis," Bobby said entering into her room and snapping Gabriella out of her reverie.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted him turning around and giving him what she hoped looked like a smile.

But Bobby didn't buy it; he knew his sister like he knew himself, and he could say whenever something was bothering her. He'd been observing Gabriella during those days he'd been at home, and even though he'd seen her happy and bubbly like always, the truth was that her eyes gave her real mood away. There was something in her mind, and he didn't know if that something was good or bad. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Gabriella said turning her head around so he couldn't see her.

Bobby picked that up and walked the two steps that were separating them; placing two fingers under her chin and turning her head to his, Bobby observed her face and tightened his hand when he noticed she was trying to pull away. "Tell me the truth Brie," he said checking if with the petname he created when they were little she opened a little more. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Gabriella said.

"Gabs," Bobby said sternly. "Don't lie; I know you and I know that there is something on your mind…"

"It's silly," Gabriella muttered blushing.

"Something silly from you?" Bobby said frowning. "I don't think so…try again…"

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know okay? Yeah, there is something inside my mind," she admitted knowing that Peter could see through her lies, "but I don't want to talk about it. Not yet anyway."

"At least you admit that there is something bothering you," he nodded for himself. "Are you in trouble?"

Gabriella giggled at that. "No, I promise I'm not in trouble."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked not entirely convinced by her denial.

"I promise," Gabriella smiled at him and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from her face. "I'm okay, really…only…I have a lot of things in my mind. But everything is okay," she assured him.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here, okay?" Bobby asked kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled. "I'll have that in mind…"

"You better," he joked. "I'm going now; I'm meeting with the guys. Have fun with the girls, and try to not get too excited or Kels' new neighbours will complain about the excessive noise…" His chuckle stopped when he noticed Gabriella freezing. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Gabriella said smiling nervously. "Nothing at all."

"Gabs," he repeated again sternly. "Are you going to Kelsi's right? I mean…you're not escaping to god-knows-where with your friends, right?"

"Of course not!" Gabriella protested. "You know me better than that."

"Then what's with you?" Bobby said sitting on her bed. "You've been hesitant about going to Kelsi's, and now you've gotten all weird when I've talked about her neighbours…"

"Bobby," Gabriella began shaking her head.

"No Gabs," he said shaking his head as well. "I want to know what's with you if you don't want for me to talk about it with mom and dad…"

"What are we? Five?" Gabriella said sarcastically. "Leave me alone…"

"No." Bobby said stubbornly.

"Bobby please," Gabriella begged. "Don't push me…"

"Sorry Brie," he sighed tiredly. "But I'm worried and now I want to know what's bothering you…"

"But you'll be late with the meeting with your friends," she attempted to distract him.

"And do you really think I give a shit?" Bobby hissed. "You're way more important than them."

"And I appreciate that," Gabriella said tiredly sitting beside him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "But I'm not ready to talk about it Bobby…"

"But why?" He asked confusedly. "Have you talked about it with anyone?" Gabriella shook her head and Bobby gasped. "Not even with Kels?" Gabriella shook her head again and Bobby sighed. "Okay, if you haven't talked about it with Kels then I can see that's really important for you and that you aren't ready to talk about it for real, so I'm not going to bug you about it. But I want to know if you're in trouble or if this mess becomes bigger, okay?"

Gabriella looked at him and smiled. "I promise I'll explain to you what's with me when I'm ready…"

"Okay, okay," he sighed kissing her forehead again. "I'm off now. I'll see you on Sunday evening."

"Bye," she said waving her hand while going to the closet to pick up more items to put into her bag.

When the door closed, Gabriella dropped the shirts she have in her hands on the bed and let her body fall onto the mattress tiredly. She couldn't understand why she couldn't talk about it with anyone; she knew she wasn't ready to do so nor she wanted to do so, but still she wasn't that kind of person who could keep that from her friends…so she knew she had to try and hide her emotions better because if not, if her friends knew something was up with her, they would bug her all the weekend.

And she was sure as hell she didn't want that.

* * *

Troy worked all the weekend with his father in the boxroom so that let himself to forget about Gabriella for a while, which he was thankful for. He couldn't bare more weird looks and more weird and silent conversations with their eyes if he wanted to prevent himself for be a real crazy man at some point.

However, his mind played with him.

The few times he'd gone outside with his friends, at the bowling centre, at the mall and at the arcade, he'd thought he was seeing Gabriella all the time; each brunette reminded her of him, and he'd found himself holding his breathe more than once, but luckily for him, not one of those girls were her.

He'd been worried his friends would pick his weirdness up but neither of them had noticed anything out of the ordinary; he'd explained them what he was doing with his father and maybe they thought he was simply tired, which had been the answer he'd given them whenever they'd asked if he was okay. He was lucky his friends weren't the suspicious type; his lie had been swallowed by even Chad, his best friend, and so he had been able to relax a little knowing that no one knew something was up.

----------

The weekend went smoothly for Gabriella; no more encounters with Troy let her relax herself a little and forget about him for a while. She'd been avoiding the balcony, of course, but they hadn't bumped into each other while being in the hall or anything, and she insisted they could go to the pool instead of to work on their tans in Kelsi's balcony so they could use the pool if they got too hot, which her friends had agreed with, so her friends were still out of her secret the way she wanted them to be.

However, a part of her was disappointed by this lack of "contact" with him knowing he was living in the same building she was sleeping in. It was kinda frustrating because supposedly the chances of an "encounter" should be more in this situation, but still she hadn't seen him at all. Her mind was divided: she needed to know more about him, but she feared that moment at the same time…and that was something that stressed her.

When she arrived at her home after the weekend, she realized Bobby was looking at her intently; each of her words was being analyzed by him, and she couldn't help but feel frustrated with herself again. She had to think twice before she spoke so nothing would escape from her mouth and soon she was tired of it; maybe she should let Sharpay to give her some acting-tips so her face wasn't so easy for her brother to read?

"Okay spill," Bobby told her when they met at the bathroom to clean their teeth just before they went to bed on Sunday night.

"Uh?" Gabriella pretended to act confused so he would let it go…with no luck.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Gabi," he said sternly.

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed; maybe a little chat about it wouldn't hurt and would help her to see things clearer…

"Okay," Gabriella nodded. "Go to your room and I'll be there shortly, okay?"

Bobby nodded. "I'm going to say goodnight to mom and dad and I'll wait for you there."

Rinsing her mouth, Gabriella looked at herself at the mirror. Would Bobby think she was crazy? Maybe the story was too weird or something too hard to believe; the chance was there because she wasn't the one with the ideas perfectly clear, but she was tired of to have this bottled inside of her. She would talk to him and then he would stop the bothering.

Nodding her head, Gabriella went to her parents to say goodnight and then went to Bobby's room, only to find him lying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. "Come here," he said patting the spot next to him. "And explain to me what the hell is wrong with you…"

Tentatively, Gabriella stepped into the room and sat beside her brother, who looked at her intently, as if he was checking the emotions her face was showing, which was the thing he really was doing. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment and then spoke lowly. "You're going to let me finish. No questions, okay? When I finish, then you'll talk. Deal?"

"Deal," he said seriously as lowly as she'd spoken.

And then Gabriella explained to him everything, from high school to the present time, under the scrutinizing look of her brother, who listened to her intently and with all his attention.

"So…you're saying you've never spoken to him but in high school you would lock your eyes with his each time you meet, he would bump into you even though you were alone in the stairs and that now he's Kelsi's new neighbour?" Bobby asked narrowing his eyes.

"Long story short," Gabriella sighed. "Yes."

"And why haven't you talked to him?" Bobby asked sensing there was more behind what Gabriella had told him.

"Like what? Hey I know you're Troy Bolton, why the fuck are your eyes always locked with mine?" Gabriella said sarcastically. "Or not, I have a better one. Why the fuck are you always bumping into me? Please Bobby," she rolled her eyes. "I can't tell him that."

"Of course that no," Bobby rolled his eyes as well. "But you could begin with a "hi" or something more normal…"

"As if," Gabriella said. "He doesn't know my name Bobby, I can't talk to him as if he was my best friend or I knew him."

"I'm not saying that," Bobby sighed. "But if you want to talk to him, and he is not doing anything, maybe you're the one who should take the first step here…"

"I can't do that," Gabriella protested. "He'll think I'm crazy…"

"Gabi," Bobby said softly. "You say his eyes search yours the same way yours search his; maybe he doesn't dare to talk to you but he'd be glad if you talked with him…"

"And what I can say?" Gabriella lowered her eyes and her brother lifted her head with his fingers, looking into her eyes.

"Try being you," he said softly.

"He's used to girls falling at his feet, Bobby," Gabriella said in a low voice. "He's used to extremely beautiful girls talking to him…I can't talk with him…"

Bobby closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his sister's body, pulling her closer to his body. Finally he'd found the real reason behind Gabriella's "problem": she was afraid she wasn't "enough" for him to talk to her. When he noticed her own arms around his back, Bobby kissed her head. "Gabi, if he results to be a jerk with you, then you can forget about him. If you don't do anything, you'll always have the doubt in your head."

"I'm not sure if I can," Gabriella said pressing her head more into the crock of his neck.

"You can," Bobby said resolutely. "And you'll do it. If he's a jerk, then okay, goodbye. You don't have anything to lose here, Gabi. If anything, he's the one who will lose the chance to meet an extraordinary girl…but you already have the "no", so what can he say worse than that?"

Thinking about what her brother was saying, Gabriella realized he was right. If Troy Bolton was a jerk with her, then she would be able to move on, but if she didn't do anything, the doubt of what was between them would be always in her mind. "You're right…" She muttered still hugging him.

"Of course I'm right," Bobby teased kissing her hair. "I'm older than you and so I'm more intelligent."

Gabriella giggled and pulled away. "You? More intelligent than me?"

Bobby winked at her. "Of course." He said tickling her and laughing out loud at the giggles that escaped from her mouth.

"Stop!" Gabriella shrieked. "Ca…can…can't…br…brea…breath!"

Bobby stopped and looked at her smiling sweetly. "You are more than that, Gabi," he said softly pulling her hair away from her face. "If he doesn't want anything to do with a kind, sweet, funny and beautiful girl is his lost, not yours." Gabriella blushed and he smiled. "And maybe in the end you two will be great friends…you don't and won't know until you don't do something about it."

"Okay, okay," Gabriella smiled and sat up. "I'm going to bed now. Thank you," she said lowly kissing his cheek. "I've missed you here…"

"I've missed you too," he said hugging her. "Now go to bed and think about what I've told you, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and stood up. "Night," she said lowly turning off the lights of his room and closing softly the door behind her.

Bobby was right, she thought while she went to her room. She already had the "no", and maybe she would have the "yes"…though it was easier to say than do that thing Bobby was so sure about. Sighing, Gabriella entered in her room and closed the door behind her, going to her bed afterwards; she would think about it in the morning.

But she didn't count with Fate, who seemed to be precisely on her lately.

In the middle of the night, Gabriella woke up brusquely and suddenly five possible Troy's emails addresses came to her mind. She maybe didn't believe in fate but she clearly believed in her mind; her friends always teased her about how she seemed a witch sometimes, and five addresses coming from nothing weren't something she could ignore.

Standing up quickly, Gabriella looked for a pen and a piece of paper and wrote those five addresses so she wouldn't forget them. She didn't know what she'd do with them, but just in case, she preferred to have them written down in a piece of paper. Putting the paper in the drawer of her nightstand, Gabriella turned around and looked at the moon which was illuminating her room magically. "It'll be his lost…" She whispered mostly for herself, remembering her brother's words.

With that, she slip into her bed again and closed her eyes, letting her brain rest from "Troy Bolton" and letting sleep overcame her.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke with a weird excitement inside of her; she didn't know if she'd dreamed this things with the addresses or not and the first thing she did was to check the drawer…only to find the paper where she scribbled them during the night.

Sighing, she grabbed the paper; looking at it and looking at her computer, Gabriella's brain worked making up a plan…


	4. Chapter 4

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: **

**Hey guys! :) **

**First of all, I want to apologize: I have the feeling you are not enjoying this story or that you're disappointed with it and I need to say something: the rhythm of this story is different from the one my previous stories had. I needed to introduce a little T and G's worlds here so you understood a little more how things were…but things are about to change…with this chapter. I think this chapter and the next one are the ones you've been waiting for, and I hope with all I have that you'll enjoy them.**

**I ask you, again, to have patience with that story; it seems the plot doesn't advance, I know, but you'll understand in the future why those 3 past chapters are like they are, I promise. I only hope you'll still read the story, and that you'll give me your opinion about it: your reviews and words inspire me, and make me want to write a better chapter, a better story, so please, keep them coming! If you don't like the chapter or the story, talk freely; I don't mind bad reviews if they are sincere, because they help the story to be better, and as a writer, I want to write something good, you know? ;)**

**I'm updating now because I'm kinda disappearing for almost a month; I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try and post the next chapter soon. I don't know when, but I promise I'll try :D**

**Thanks for all those of you who have reviewed the last chapter or have added the story or myself to your lists; those emails are the best ones :D you guys rooooock! :hug:**

**Anyway, I'm going to shut up and let you read…**

**Here is chapter 4. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

'_Meet me at __6PM today at the old oak besides the lake at the park. Gabriella.'_

Troy looked confused at the screen on his computer; who the fuck was that Gabriella chick? He had no idea…though he was kinda used to receive weird mails from girls who wanted to meet him and then wanted a fuck. He would go for sure; he was no one to say no to a quick and easy fuck.

He'd been playing basketball with his friends, and he'd just arrived at his home not even thirty minutes ago. Knowing a teacher had to email him some important information for one of his exams, he'd decided to log on and check his mailbox…only to find this weird mail. The thought of someone kidding with him never crossed his mind; boys envied him and knew about his temper, and girls…well, he'd still had to meet the girl who would be a real dare for him, so he knew he was safe going to the park to meet this stranger.

He looked at his watch; he had almost an hour until the time the girl said, and he guessed the park was the one in front of his house, so knowing he had plenty of time, he decided to take a shower. Even though he barely had respect for those girls who threw themselves at him, the truth was that he knew they would talk with her friends once _the did_ was done, and so he had a reputation to maintain: a good shave, a hot shower and clean boxers were primordial in order for those whores to have more good things about him to talk about.

Nodding to himself, Troy turned off the computer and stepped into the bathroom to get ready for this "date".

----------

Freaking out.

Gabriella was freaking out.

Why the fuck she'd had to send that email to all the addresses her mind had come up with during the night? She didn't know if one of those addresses was his, and still she'd sent the emails. What the fuck was wrong with her? Even though she didn't use her real address, the truth was that she was in front of her closet trying to find the perfect outfit to meet the real Troy Bolton.

But she didn't want to think about why she was doing so.

"Hey Brie," her brother knocked the door of her room and opened the door. "What's this mess?" He widened his eyes and pointed and the pile of clothes that were lying on her bed.

"Go away," Gabriella snapped. "I'm busy…"

"I see," Bobby nodded sarcastically. "You are re-decorating your room and your closet will be your bed from now on, right?"

"Go. Away." Gabriella muttered stopping between words.

"No thank you," Bobby said pushing away some clothes so he had some room to sit on her bed. "What's with you? You're never this cranky…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Does this match?" She asked showing him a dress and a cardigan.

"Yes," Bobby answered unsure. "I think…" He stopped and looked in a mixture of bewilderment and amusement how Gabriella really was taking his answer seriously. "Gabs, I don't know if that matches. I guess…navy blue dress and white cardigan seems right, but I don't know…"

"Which shoes you think I should wear with that?" Gabriella asked ignoring blatantly his comment.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bobby asked totally confused now. "Gabs…" He stood up and shook her body trying to gain her attention. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," she answered shortly. "Now go away; I need to shower."

"First tell me what's with you?" Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You know you're really noisy, right?"

"Sure," he answered vaguely. "But I won't go away until you don't tell me what's with you…"

"Look I'm kinda nervous now," Gabriella explained trying to push him out of her room with no luck even though she was using all her strength. "And I don't have time to talk. Now go."

"Gabi," he repeated sternly. "Tell me what the fuck is with you now," he demanded.

She sighed in defeat. "I've done something…weird…being me…and…now…" Gabriella took a deep breath. "I'm freaking out."

"What've you done?" Bobby asked worriedly, placing a comforting hand in her shoulder.

She shook his hand off and went to stand beside the balcony doors of her room. "Remember that story I told you about the guy and I?"

"Yeah," Bobby narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Sighing, Gabriella turned around and faced her brother. "The other day I woke in the middle of the night and five email addresses came to my mind." She explained feeling herself mental. "Five addresses that could be his," she continued hesitantly. "And I've sent an email to all those addresses asking the person to meet me at the park in front of Kelsi's house."

"You what?" He shrieked. "I can't believe you!"

"Believe me because that's what I've done," Gabriella muttered. "Four mails have been returned because they were unknown addresses, but one of them not."

"So this Troy guy has received your mail, then?" Bobby asked trying to understand what Gabriella was explaining.

"Someone," Gabriella pointed out. "I don't know if this someone is Troy or not…"

"And why are you freaking out?" Bobby asked confused. "You've already done the worse…"

"The worse is to actually meet Troy Bolton there," Gabriella hissed. "Bobby I can't go there…" She said sadly.

"Oh no," Bobby said going to stand in front of her closet. "You'll go there and wait a little afar from where you've told him to meet you; if the guy is not Troy, then you come back home as if he being there had nothing to do with you." He said nonchalantly. "And you'll wear that…" Bobby said placing on her bed a white short dress.

"No way!" Gabriella protested. "I'm not going to wear that!"

"And why not?" Bobby sighed. "This dress looks amazing on you and you always say how comfortable you feel while you wear it. You need to wear something that you feel good with and that looks pretty on you," he continued patronizingly. "And this is the dress."

Gabriella giggled at how seriously her brother was talking. "Are you really serious?"

"Of course," Bobby sighed again. "Gabs, when I told you to go and talk with him I wasn't thinking about you sending someone a weird mail, but now that you've already done that, better continue with the plan, don't you think?"

"And what if Troy Bolton is the one appearing there?" Gabriella whispered.

"Then you go to stand in front of there and you introduce yourself," Bobby smiled sweetly at her. "I already told you that if he wants nothing to do with you is his lost. You don't have anything to lose here…"

Gabriella smiled at her brother enthusiasm. "Okay," she took a deep breath. "I'm going to do it but…"

Bobby saw her change on demeanour. "But what?"

"Can you come with me?" Gabriella said lowly. "If the guy is Troy, then you can go back home but first you'll need to slow down my heartbeat's rhythm. If the guy is not Troy, then I'll come home with you…"

"You'll feel better with me there?" Bobby asked confused.

"Well," Gabriella sounded unsure. "Only at the beginning…"

"Okay," Bobby nodded. "If that's what you need so you can be all brave and amaze him with how incredible you are then I'm going with you…"

Gabriella squealed and threw her arms around Bobby's neck, who picked her up and twirled her around, adding his chuckles at her giggles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No worries," Bobby said kissing her temple and lowering her body until her feet touched the ground again. "Now go get that shower and I'll clean this mess. But you're wearing the white dress…deal?"

"Deal," Gabriella grinned and soon rushed to the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. "You're the best!" She exclaimed over her shoulder before the lock of the door was closed and Bobby shook his head amused by her excitement.

* * *

Putting on some cologne, Troy whistled while his mind wondered who that mysterious woman was. He was sure as hell she wasn't someone he already knew; he didn't know why, but he was weirdly excited for that "date"…and he knew it wasn't only because he would be a lucky guy that night but because he felt something different would come out of this date, something he didn't expect and something that would be more meaningful, more…important; he felt as if something big was waiting for him, and he couldn't help but think that maybe this girl or this date would be this "big thing".

Strangely, he hadn't thought about the mysterious girl for some days; he'd been busy with some things for the university and his friends, and only once he'd thought he was seeing her while being on the street, but that had been it. No encounters while being in the building or the elevator, neither while being walking on the street…it was as if the previous encounters never had happened because all of a sudden the girl had disappeared.

Though, and he never would admit that, when he saw his neighbour, and the girl's friend, while waiting for the elevator his heart fastened its heartbeat and a sudden cold sweat invaded his forehead…though the girl simply nodded at him and told him goodbye as if nothing. As if she didn't have any idea about the weird thing he had with her friend; that pleased and disturbed him at the same time.

He was glad what was between them was really only between them…but another part of him wanted for her to freak out, to blush…he wanted for her to be really bothered by him. Because apart of the occasional blush, the girl didn't seem to be bothered or flustered by him at all…and that was a shocking first for him.

"Are you going out?" Lucille asked entering in his room with his clean clothes. Troy nodded, reluctant to add anything more; Lucille picked that up and narrowed her eyes. "With who?"

"A friend," Troy answered vaguely.

"Which friend?" Lucille pressed. She didn't know how womenwhore her son was, but her mother instincts kicked in each time she saw him getting ready to go out. He'd only introduced one girl to her, and she was the worse: only good body-no brain-focused only in Troy's look-and just plain rude. The comments that girl did while being sat at the table were all sexual innuendos towards Troy, freaking a little out both she and Jack. A genius wasn't needed to know Troy was more than sexual active, and she couldn't help but worry; towards them he was kind and sweet, but his attitude when he was with his friends or with a girl was colder, more distant…as if he thought he was better than them somehow, and that bothered her, because she couldn't understand how her son could be so heartless with everybody but be the sweetest one with them.

"One," he answered flatly. "I'm not sleeping here; I think I'll crash at Chad's…"

Lucille narrowed her eyes at the blatant lie that her son told her. "At Chad's?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "Bye mom," he said kissing her cheek and disappearing down the hall, leaving a worried and disappointed Lucille behind, who exited from her son's room, turning off the lights and shaking her head.

Lucille couldn't understand what had made Troy to be like that; he'd always been the sweetest guy, but then, one day while he was in high school, he began to change. Where he'd been sweet he became flat, where he'd been warm and tender he became cold…it was as if he was another person altogether, a person she didn't know. Of course with them he always behaved the same way, but his attitude towards the rest of the world worried her; neither she nor Jack had ever been the controlling type of parents, but there were times, like this one, where she would have liked to be more over him.

But he was 22 at the moment, and it was too late for her, or anyone, to change him; her hope had disappeared long time ago.

----------

"Gabi please," Bobby sighed exasperated. "Be still," he complained while he was driving towards the park. "You're making me dizzy with so much movement…"

"Sorry," Gabriella blushed. "But I can't help it…"

Bobby placed his hand on her knee, stopping at a red light. "Look, you only need to be yourself; be trust to who you really are and then go with the flow. You don't need to see him again if you don't want to and he's a jerk with you. He's not in your life now, so you don't have anything nor anyone to lose, is that clear?"

Reaching for his hand, Gabriella squeezed it with hers and planted a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Bobby, I'm so glad you're here with me those days…" Her voice failed down and she lowered her eyes. "I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too," he smiled and used his hand to lift her chin. "Now, I want a big smile, come on…" He ordered playfully. Gabriella giggled and he nodded. "See? Much better," he said satisfied.

Parking the car, Bobby stepped out of the car and soon realized Gabriella was still inside. "Gabs come on! Do you need me kicking you out of the car?" Gabriella poked her tongue at him and exited from the car glaring at her brother, who chuckled clearly amused. "Come on big girl," he said passing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her body towards the park's entrance. "Let the show begin!"

Gabriella gulped aloud. "If he's not him we're going home," she muttered lowly.

"I swear," Bobby promised squeezing her shoulders comfortingly. "I'm not about to force you to talk with a stranger…"

"Bobby," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Troy is a stranger too…"

He rolled his eyes as well. "Maybe, but it seems someone out there wants you to meet him, right? So there…plus, you know where he lives, you know which high school he went to, you know his name…so he's not a stranger-stranger…"

"Of course not," she said sarcastically.

"Where did you tell him to meet with you?" Bobby asked stopping in the middle of the main path of the park.

"Besides the lake," she sighed fidgeting with her fingers.

"I don't know where that is," Bobby sighed. "You need to lead the way…"

"But he'll see us!" She protested alarmed.

"Calm down," Bobby said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Take a deep breath and relax, ok? I'm here…" Gabriella followed his instructions. "Better?" He asked tenderly and nodded when Gabriella nodded as well. "Okay then, let's go…"

Gabriella lead him towards the park and they hided behind a big a bush, waiting for "a guy" to arrive at the big old oak she'd specified on her mail.

* * *

Troy crossed the big ironed doors and began to feel some butterflies floating in his stomach, a sensation he'd never felt before; he didn't know why he was so excited about this date, he didn't know the girl and he had had a lot of dates before, so it wasn't as if he had to try and impress anyone.

But still an unknown feeling made an appearance and made him uncomfortable somehow.

His feet walked him surely towards the lake; even though it was somehow hided in the park, Troy knew where it was because that was the place he went when he wanted to think. It was a little cosmos inside the city; the place where nothing but the birds and the music the leaves of the trees made when the wind blew could be heard…and the place where he felt he could be really himself.

Not only the lake but also the old oak was a place known by heart by Troy. That tree had always amazed him; all the initials surrounded by hearts grabbed there were like a reminder for Troy that there was something more out there. He, usually, avoided to think about it so much but there were times when he wanted that; he wanted to have the need to grab in a trunk his initial with another one's surrounded by a heart, to feel the need to show he was in love, to feel the need to really love someone…but he didn't know what love was.

Of course he loved his parents, his family, his real friends, but the love for another someone, the love he wanted to feel towards a woman was something totally unknown for him; the butterflies, the dizziness, the perpetual excitement, the giddy feeling, the shivers…he hadn't ever know what those things were, and he was craving them.

He loved his life; he loved to feel needed for a girl, to have girls falling under his feet, to fuck with a different girl each time he wanted…but in the deepest part of his core, he wanted more. He would never admit that aloud, but he wanted to know how to love, to know what love was, to know how love felt.

Arriving at the oak, Troy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down; he couldn't show his flaws, he needed to be arrogant and cocky so the fuck was assured. He needed to show himself as the cold guy, the hot guy, the guy who didn't care for anything nor anyone, and he knew he needed to get rid of those thoughts before the girl arrived.

----------

Gabriella gasped when a tall guy arrived at the oak and Bobby knew right there and then than that guy was Troy. "Is he, right?" She nodded wordlessly and Bobby hugged her. "Calm down, pretty girl," he whispered. "Be only you, okay?" He felt her nod into his chest and he kissed her hair. "Good luck," he said lowly pushing her body out of the bush taking advantage that the guy was giving them his back.

Gabriella stumbled and almost fell but good luck was on her side and she could still her feet before the fall. Turning around, she glared at Bobby who shrugged apologetically and took a deep breath.

That was it.

The guy was Troy Bolton.

Her brain had come with his email address on its own…an address which, by the way, didn't seem to be his because only had Bolton and some different numbers on it.

But her brain still had found the correct address.

With slow steps, Gabriella approached the oak.

Troy could feel someone's steps closer each second by but he decided to not turn around, suddenly afraid of what was about to come.

Tentatively, Gabriella took the last step, stopping at three steps away from Troy. She turned around alarmed, searching with her eyes her brother's, but in the bush there wasn't anyone. She was alone there, and she was sure as hell Troy had already heard her…so she couldn't back away.

She needed to do that.

She _wanted_ to do that.

And then she took a deep breath again.

"Hello Troy," she said lowly…surprising herself at how steady her voice had sounded.

Troy's shoulders lifted and his body tensed; he would have recognized that voice everywhere…and he was sure as hell it was the last voice he would have expected there.

Turning around slowly and holding his breath, Troy came face to face with The Girl's face, with the two brown pools he knew by heart, and his eyes immediately locked with them, searching the comfort, yearning the warm feeling he felt run through his system each time he lost himself in them.

When he was about to speak…though he didn't know what he would have said so shocked he was, the girl talked again. "My name is Gabriella."

And the sweet smile that adorned her face when she said her name and the special brightness he saw in her eyes relaxed his body totally and he couldn't help but reach out his hand, waiting for her to grasp it. Once she did, he talked for the very first time. "Nice to meet you," he answered smiling sincerely...surprising himself.

----------

Bobby was looking the interchange of words and gestures between Gabriella and Troy hided behind another bush; he knew Gabriella would freak out while going to where Troy was, and he didn't want for her to feel he was there…he wanted for Gabriella to face her fears on her own…though he would keep himself closer in case she really needed him.

But he knew she was brave enough to face her fears alone.

She only needed the push.

And he'd pushed her.

And seeing Troy's face…he knew he'd done the right thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the update! :D I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm not at home and so I don't have internet all the time I want… :( but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter so this detail will be forgotten :D**

**I know that I've labelled that story as a "Romance/Hurt/Confort" story…and I know that everything is being like too fluffy and cheery…but…the drama is coming. I warned you the path or rhythm were different from the one I followed during my previous stories, but you know I love to add some drama in my stories :) I'm one of those people who love to write about feelings and emotions…not only facts but also something deeper, you know? And so I'm presenting the story now…but don't worry because soon the "Irene-style" while writing drama will be here :D**

**I need to thank the reviews and the people who have added the story or myself to their lists! :) You all are incredible and seriously, you cheer me and make me want to write something better each time. Keep them coming because they are what inspires me! And remember I don't mind bat reviews; constructive criticism is always welcomed because it will help the story (and me) to be better :)**

**I'm going to stop now the usual rambling and so let you read…but please, I only ask you to still have some more patience with that story…please!?!**

**Here goes chapter 5. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

While driving from where Gabriella lived, Troy couldn't help but think about the weird evening they'd spent together; since her first word until her last one, Troy had seen himself gladly surprised by how Gabriella was.

At first, when he'd heard her voice, he couldn't believe the girl he was waiting was _The Girl_; his mind had had troubles trying to reconcile the words he needed to speak with his thoughts, but her smile, the confidence the brightness of her eyes had given to him, had been enough for him to answer at her introduction. At that moment all his thoughts about having a "lucky" night had disappeared; he'd seen himself enchanted by her personality, eager to know more about the "stranger" he felt the extraordinaire connection with, desperate to talk to her and discover what hided the magic he noticed behind her eyes…saying it shortly, he'd seen himself falling totally under her spell.

Another thing that had captivated him had seen her manners, her behaviour around him; maybe he shouldn't have expected anything less from her seeing how she'd behaved each time their paths had encountered all those past years, but the confidence she'd showed, the fact that she'd talked to him looking directly into his eyes, the way she'd blushed occasionally but not because of him but because she was a shy person, the way she'd told him he was a jerk as if she was saying something good, without worries or fears, had been things he'd been waiting for a long time from someone…though no one had been able to give them to him…until her.

He was extremely shocked with himself because of the amount of things he'd been able to share with her; the conversation had been all natural, without barriers, and he'd seen himself telling her things not even Chad knew. He didn't know what it had been, but he'd known since moment 0 he could trust her; maybe he was being too irrational or too careless about it because he barely knew the girl, but his brain and heart had concluded he could trust her with his everything…and so he'd shared with her…well, everything: he'd explained to her the special meaning the old oak had for him, his attitude with the girls, his fears with the future…and she had listened.

Because that was a first; a girl listening to him, but truly listening to him, was a new thing. Girls, usually, pretended to be listening what he said but only because they wanted for him to fuck them at some point, but Gabriella hadn't been like that…and he was sure as hell she didn't want for him to fuck her. The way she'd paid attention to what he was telling her, answering and also giving him her opinion, which by the way was super mature and super wise, had shown him that she was clearly paying attention to him…without furthers motives.

He'd talked – She'd listened.

End of the story.

Of course to know her had been more difficult for him than to know him for her because she was naturally shy; her blush was the most adorable thing because it wasn't a fake blush or a blush because he was the one with her or the one she was talking to, but because she was simply shy, and the fact of someone asking her something, the fact of someone interested in something about her, was like foreign for her. He'd smiled every time she'd blushed, and though at first she'd blushed even more after his chuckles, in the end she'd slapped his arm saying he was a jerk…and he'd loved that.

The playful banter they'd had through the evening…had increased each minute by. At first she would blush and avoid his eyes but, in the end, she would slap his arm, she would glare at him and then she would say he was a jerk. Being used to girls falling under his charm, to see a girl standing up for herself and telling him what she thought, even though it wasn't good for him, had pleased him without end; the way her eyes would narrow when she glared at him, the way her mouth would twist or the way she would hiss, without fears, without second thoughts, brought a new sensation to him…a special warmness he realized he'd been missing all these years.

And, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone, he'd seen himself interested in what she had to say. He hadn't thought, not even once, she could be another fuck for him…surprisingly…because, usually, his first thought was about if the girl was enough for him for a fuck. But with Gabriella things hadn't been like that; he'd been really interested in her as a person, and he'd asked a lot of questions in order to know who Gabriella was.

Troy was sure not even to Chad he'd asked so many things trying to know the real Chad.

And she'd surprised him.

Because even though she was shy, she was also smart, kind, funny, sweet…you couldn't help but feel super at ease being in her presence, and that was something he hadn't even thought, ever.

When they would meet, bump into each other or lock eyes while being in high school, he'd found himself curious about her…about what she hided behind her eyes, about the magic she transmitted being simply her, but to know she was so easy to talk to, so natural, so herself…was something he'd discovered talking with her…spending time trying to find the real Gabriella Montez.

----------

Parking his car in his usual spot, Troy exited from the car and went directly to the elevator, not thinking twice about what he'd told his mother before or the time he was at home being a Friday. He couldn't care less about it; of course he could have called Chad or a "female friend" and spend some time with them, but while he was driving from Gabriella's, he'd realized he wanted to remember that evening not because he'd fucked anyone or he'd gotten drunk with his friends, but because it'd been a special evening knowing an incredible person and gaining a new friend. He wanted to treasure the moments he'd spent with Gabriella at any cost; he didn't know why, and being sincere he didn't want to know why, but like with the lock-eyes they'd done in the past, that was something he wanted to maintain between them, that was something he wanted to keep only for himself, without anyone staining the evening making sarcastic comments, sexual innuendos or making fun of it.

"Hey mom," he greeted smiling when he opened the door and found her mother searching something in the hall's closet.

"What are you doing here?" Lucille asked closing the closet's door. "You told me you would be sleeping at Chad's…"

Troy shrugged and kissed his mother's cheek, surprising himself and her with the action. "Change of plans…"

Lucille narrowed her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"At the park," Troy answered. "I've already eaten something, by the way…"

"At the park?" Lucille asked really confused by her son. "You've been at the park all afternoon?"

Troy nodded his head. "Why?" He asked tentatively. "Are you okay mom?"

"Yeah," Lucille sighed not really knowing what more she could say. "So have you gotten dinner yet?"

Troy nodded again. "I've already told you that, mom…" He went to stand beside his mother. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucille sighed again not adding anything more.

"I'm off to bed now," Troy said carelessly, trying to not seem too eager. "I'm tired as hell and I'm meeting with the guys for a game tomorrow morning. Night mom," he said kissing her cheek again.

"Good night, son," Lucille said lowly too surprised to say anything more, watching her son disappear in his room, closing the door behind him.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Being a Friday, to have her son at home by 11.30 PM was something totally out of their ordinary routine and mostly because he didn't seem to be bothered by that; he seemed to be pleased to be at home instead of all cranky because he wasn't with his friends, and that was something weird in him.

Her mother's instincts told her that there was something different about him that night; she couldn't put her finger in what it was, but there was something "not right" there. Well, not right having in mind how Troy was, because for her, as a mother, to have him at home, relaxed and totally content was the most right thing.

"I've heard the door," Jack said coming out of their bedroom.

"Yeah," Lucille answered snapping out of her reverie. "Troy has arrived…"

"Troy?" Jack widened his eyes. "Is he coming to get ready or something?"

Lucille shook her head. "He's in his room…and he said he was going to sleep…"

Again, Jack widened his eyes. "Being Friday? At 11.30 PM?"

"I know," Lucille said. "I can't believe it, either…"

"Was he okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

Lucille nodded her head. "Totally pleased to be at home, I'd venture…"

Jack widened his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Totally," came the short answer of his wife. "Let's go to bed…" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards their bedroom after a shared silence. "We'll see how he's during the morning…"

"But…" Jack interrupted.

"I know Jack," Lucille said lowly. "But he's at home now, he seems to be okay and sincerely, I prefer for him to be here than out there. We'll see how things are in the morning but for now, I say we let him be." Knowing that the argument wouldn't end anytime soon, Jack let his wife lead him towards their bedroom.

He was curious about this new Troy that was okay with being at home so early on a Friday; he'd been worried about Troy during those past years because, even though he would act as if nothing, Jack knew in the deepest part of his core that there was something wrong with his son. He'd never said anything, but he'd heard Troy talking with his friends about girls, and sometimes what he'd heard had been really cruel; it was as if Troy couldn't care less about the others' feelings, and that was something that, as a father, bothered him. Neither him nor Lucille had induced Troy into think he was better than anyone, and sometimes, Troy's attitude could be recapped like that.

He knew his son, and he knew he had a huge heart but, and he didn't know when or how, it seemed that Troy had put a cold shield over his heart; it was as if Troy was protecting himself from someone or something, and he wanted to know what it was. In Jack's eyes, the need to be "cool" that every guy had during high school should have been erased from Troy's mind long time ago, but still it seemed to be his leitmotif; he knew Troy was the most popular guy back at East High and, being the PE teacher, he knew all the rumours that ran there about his son, but he couldn't understand how almost 4 years after high school, Troy still acted like he was still there sometimes.

With Troy being 22, Jack knew that some miracle should happen in order for Troy to be a normal guy with normal friends that accepted him because of him, forgetting his looks, his social status or his popularity. He only hoped that, at some point, Troy would discover himself what a really friend was because, in his opinion, Troy still had to know what a real friendship and a real relationship were.

Entering in his room, Troy changed and let his body fell onto the mattress…replaying the evening over and over again.

One word came to his mind: happiness.

Because he felt happy now.

He didn't know why, but Gabriella brought some kind of weird happiness with her, a very good vibe, a good feeling, a good sensation…a perfect feeling he didn't want to lose any time soon. And a perfect feeling he would fight to keep beside him for as long as he lived.

Thinking about the evening, Troy remembered her last request.

Searching for his phone, he typed the text message with a smile on his face and pressed the "send" button…eager to know which would be her answer.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Finally!" Bobby rushed to the hall of the Montez's apartment. "How come you haven't called? I would have come to pick you up…"

"Troy has driven me here," Gabriella said lowly.

"What?" Bobby asked shocked. "But…"

He couldn't end what he wanted and needed to say because Marie arrived at the hall at that moment. "Hi sweetie," she said kissing Gabriella's cheek. "How is Zeke?"

"Fine, it's been funny," Gabriella said returning the lovely gesture and locking her eyes with her brother's for a moment. "I'm going to bed though, I'm tired…"

"Okay," Marie nodded smiling at her two children. "Night guys!"

"Night, mom," Bobby and Gabriella answered at once.

The two siblings waited until their parents' bedroom door was closed and then locked their eyes; Bobby was the first to break the silence. "Okay, my room in 10."

With no more words, Gabriella rushed to her bedroom to change her clothes while her brother was doing the same. Her shaking hands were making the task almost impossible; her brain was collapsed replaying the event occurred with Troy, and she couldn't believe that everything that had happened had happened for real.

Starting with the steady voice with which she had pronounced the first words of the evening and ending with his suggestion that they could go to grab something for dinner and that then he would take her home, the evening had gone extremely smoothly.

She didn't know what it had been, but the whole evening had been as if two long time friends had met to talk and update the other about their lives; she was totally shocked about the amount of things she'd learned about Troy in only 5 hours, but the truth was that she felt a connection with him she didn't feel with anyone more, not even Zeke or Kelsi.

She was glad he'd trusted her with all the things he'd explained to her, but what pleased her more was the easiness with which she'd trusted him as well. Of course that had been more complicated because she was naturally shy and to trust someone was something difficult for her, but with Troy things hadn't been like that. She'd seen herself explaining to him everything her mind had come with and, for the very first time, she wasn't afraid about what he would do with the things he'd learned from her; it was as if her brain and her heart knew she could trust him, and that had been what she'd done.

Of course the topic about the "connection" they had been sharing all those years hadn't been touched; neither of them had entered into a net that would have brought a lot of awkwardness, but still with that thought in mind, but still knowing that there was something awkward or weird between them, they'd been able to look pass it and be able to be themselves without second thoughts.

She was extremely surprised about this Troy she'd discovered; even with the weird connection they shared during high school and even though she knew that there was something more behind the façade he was so focused in maintain, Gabriella hadn't been able to avoid the amount of rumours that had ran at East High about him, and so she knew he was a womanwhore, a jerk, a stupid guy who only was worried about himself…but her vision of him had changed that evening.

Troy was a sweet guy; he was the kind of person that, maybe unknowingly, wanted the others' approve, and so he acted the way he was supposed to act, even if that attitude wasn't the one his brain or his heart wanted for him to have. Because she'd discovered a very kind guy worried about his friends, about his family…a guy who respected the others, a guy who only wanted to be loved…without knowing what love really was.

Because she was sure as hell that Troy didn't know what love was.

Maybe she was inexperienced, but Gabriella knew what love was; Troy, instead, had had a lot of girlfriends, had been with a lot of girls, but still he didn't know which was the feeling you felt with a thousand butterflies running wildly in your stomach. The way he'd talked about the old oak they were sitting under, the way he'd explained to her how incredible or magic was the fact of to have your initials surrounded by a heart with another's…told her that he wanted that, but that he didn't know what it was.

And Gabriella felt pity for him because of that.

She'd learned his family was a close family, where everyone knew they could lean onto the others, but it was as if Troy was surrounded by a lot of people but at the same time he was alone. She didn't know anything about his friends, but in Gabriella's eyes, only this Chad guy seemed to be really closer to Troy; only Chad seemed to know the real Troy Bolton.

The way full of pride and admiration with which Troy talked about him told Gabriella that their friendship was super deep, but still there was something there that was missing. It was as if there was a part of Troy really unknown for everyone…but her, because she felt that part existed, and she felt this was the best part of him.

Of course everything was a result of a first impression; Gabriella was aware that only with 5 hours, even though they hadn't stopped to talk for a minute, weren't enough for them to know each other. More conversations, more questions, more answers and more arguments would be needed in order for them to know each other, but Gabriella was sure they would have them.

Gabriella knew they would be more words between them; she was sure as hell that the easiness she'd felt had been felt for him too, and that only meant one thing: the connection was really there, and both were aware that this connection, this weird feeling, this magical bond they had was weird…and difficult to find. She knew there was people out there that never had felt what she'd felt with Troy, and so she was treasuring it; she never wanted to lose it, and she was ready to fight against everything in order for her to do so.

Changing her clothes in a rush, Gabriella closed her bedroom's door and went towards her brother's. She knew Bobby was curious about the evening, but she also knew that there were some things she didn't want for anyone to know. It was weird, but there was something with her weird relationship with Troy that she wanted to keep it only for herself; like with the lock-eyes, the topics they had talked, what Troy had explained, what she'd shared with him…were things too personal, too deep for her to talk about them as if they were nothing.

Troy had trusted her and she would honour his trust…the same way she knew he would honour hers.

"Explain everything," Bobby whispered when Gabriella sat on his bed. Gabriella giggled seeing her brother so into gossip-mode and he rolled his eyes. "Okay I know I'm noisy and whatever, but after your message and my consequent need to lie to our parents, I think I deserve some kind of explanation…"

Gabriella giggled again remembering the text message she'd sent to her brother…

"_Yeah, Mrs. Darbus was really a weird woman," Troy chuckled. "In my grade, everyone was afraid of her…"_

_Gabriella giggled but soon her giggles were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. "Excuse me but the park is about to close its doors…"_

_Widening their eyes, Gabriella and Troy looked at their watches at the same time: 9.30 PM._

_They'd been three hours there talking and talking and, though it seemed that only a few minutes had passed, they'd been three whole hours…and if Gabriella didn't run, she would miss the last bus she could take in order to arrive at her home._

"_Fuck I need to go!" She exclaimed standing up quickly and loosing her balance in the process._

_Troy saw that and reacted extremely quickly, standing up and catching her falling body at the same time. Steadying her, Troy grabbed her shoulders, tightening his hold when he noticed her struggles to free herself. "What's with the rush?"_

"_I need to go…the bus…I need to take it…" Gabriella muttered panicking. _

_He was taken aback by her nervousness, by her sudden face full of hear. "Calm down," he whispered acting following his instincts without second thoughts and hugging her. "Take a deep breath and start again…"_

"_I'm going to miss the last bus and so I won't be able to go home if not taking a cab…and I live in the other side of the town…" Gabriella whispered sensing how his perfect scent surrounded her, calming her nerves and bringing a special warmness to her. _

_Troy sighed in relief…because her problem had an easy solution…which at the same time would allow him to enjoy a little more of her company…thing he was already craving. "I can take you home," he whispered sensing how his words stopped her shakes. _

"_You do?" Gabriella muttered wrapping her small arms around his strong torso. She didn't know where this sudden confidence was coming from, but she wasn't about to question her utter motifs because it simply felt right._

"_Of course," Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But what would you say if I tell you that first we could go and grab something to eat? It's already dinner time…"_

_Widening her eyes and pulling her head away from his chest, Gabriella looked upwards, her eyes locking with his irremediably, and she tried to read them, trying to understand what was happening. However, she only saw sincerity…and a special want, that she recognized like her own, to know more about her._

_Because she didn't want to let him go yet…not after everything she'd been feeling all those years…and he was feeling the same. He hadn't said it, but Gabriella knew. _

_Gabriella simply knew._

"_Okay," she nodded smiling sweetly. "But I need to tell my parents I'm not having dinner with them…"_

"_Do you have your phone with you?" Troy asked still with one arm around her waist. "You can use mine…"_

"_It's okay," Gabriella blushed but smiled nonetheless seeing how a perfect smile appeared on his face as well. Searching for her phone in her bag, Gabriella typed a text message to Bobby, aware that he was the only one who knew where and with who she was._

'Time to be creative, bro! I'm having dinner with Troy so you need to create an excuse…please… :) love, G.'

"_I'm done," she announced when the message was sent._

"_Okay," Troy nodded. "Oh, but first, tell me your phone number…"_

"_Here," Gabriella said handling him her phone. "Add yours and I add mine in your phone…"_

"_Where do you want to go? My treat," he offered kindly when they interchanged phones again._

"_No way!" Gabriella protested. "If you're taking me home I'll pay the dinner," she said sternly._

_Troy nodded absently. "Okay, okay…"_

"_I'm being serious!" Gabriella said slapping his arm sensing how he was simply saying that so she was happy…but not really thinking that._

"_Of course," Troy nodded seriously. "You'll pay everything. I get it…"_

"_Troy!" She pouted._

"_Ella!" He mocked her earning another slap on his arm. "Ouch! You're violent! What was that for?"_

"_Because you're being a jerk!" Gabriella answered in what she hoped was an angry voice…although his easy use of the pet name he'd come with for her had made her smile irremediably._

"_Sure I am," Troy winked at her and she giggled. "Come on Ella, I'm hungry…" He said keeping his arm around her shoulders, in what was a natural action for him…but only with her, because he'd never been with his arm wrapped around a girl's shoulders if not because the girl in question was "the fuck" of the night._

_But with Gabriella seemed to be the right thing to do._

"_Okay Bolton," Gabriella said slapping his abs. "But you need to control your weight, uh? What's that?" She asked playfully widening her eyes in mock horror while touching his stomach. Gabriella'd never been so "touchy" with any of her friends because she was too shy for that; of course she would tease Zeke…sometimes…but that was it. _

_But with Troy seemed to be the right thing to do._

"_Oh shut up!" Troy blushed and slapped her hand away. "You're horrible!"_

_Gabriella dissolved in a fit of giggles and soon he accompanied them with his chuckles…beginning the second part of the weird, magical and meaningful evening._

"Okay, okay," Gabriella allowed giggling at her brother's face. "We've been at the park until 9.30…" And seeing how her brother widened his eyes and was about to interrupt, she rushed. "Let me finish, please…" Bobby nodded and she smiled gratefully at him. "The guard has come and has told us the park was about to close…I panicked because I needed to take the last bus and I knew I was about to lose it. Troy has offered to take me home…and he offered we could go to grab something to dinner first."

Gabriella silenced herself letting her brother to process what she was telling him. "And then what?" He narrowed his eyes. "Has he been rude or disrespectful with you?"

"Bobby!" Gabriella scolded slapping her brother's arm. "We've gone to his car, he's driven towards a little restaurant he knew, we've eaten, we've talked and then he'd brought me home…"

"Okay," Bobby rolled his eyes. "But how the evening has gone?"

"Perfectly," Gabriella smiled. "You know? It's been weird…but…it's been as if we were two friends who haven't been in touch for a long time…but that they are still friends, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked confusedly.

"I don't know," Gabriella sighed. "But the trust has floated since moment 0. I swear Bobby, it's been super weird…but…I've explained him things not even Kels knows!"

"You're kidding!" Bobby widened his eyes.

Gabriella shook her head. "I promise," she lowered her eyes. "It's been weird, but we've talked…and talked…I've asked whichever questions I wanted and he's done the same. I can't really explain what has happened because I'm still like…woah, you know? But…I think we're going to be great friends in the future…"

Bobby smiled seeing the shy and soft smile that was adorning Gabriella's features…because he'd had this same impression while he'd been observing them at the park. "Are you happy?"

"A lot," Gabriella smiled again.

"Then I'm happy too," Bobby opened his arms and Gabriella went into them, hugging her brother with all her might.

"Thank you for forcing me to do this," she whispered kissing his cheek.

Bobby chuckled. "You're welcome," he kissed her cheek as well. "Now let's go to bed before the folks come here freaking out because we're being scandalous…"

"Night Bobby," Gabriella giggled softly. "Sweet dreams!"

"Sweet dreams, Brie," Bobby smiled shaking his head at his sister's excitement.

Entering in her room, Gabriella saw she had a new message and, smiling sensing Troy had remembered her request, she read it.

'_No horrible monsters have attacked me __nor my car and I'm already safe in my bed ;) thank you for the evening, Ella. Sweet dreams! Your friend, Troy xx'_

A soft and low giggle escaped from her mouth reading the first part…but a special warmness invaded her heart reading the last part. She'd simply asked him to tell her he was safe at home after having to go back through the whole city to arrive at his apartment…and maybe he'd rolled his eyes thinking she was overreacting…but Gabriella knew her gesture had arrived at the bottom of his heart…even though she didn't know nor understand why; she only knew his eyes had gained a different brightness…that told her that he'd liked it.

Content, she typed her answer…

'_You're a dork! :D Thanks for remembering…and thanks for the evening too :) Good night Troy! Your friend, Ella xx'_

Troy reached for his phone when it beeped on his nightstand and a wide smile crossed his face reading her text message.

* * *

Those had been silly messages…but those had been the first messages they had interchanged knowing each other…and both messages had the special word "friend" in them. Maybe that was a word too easy to say…but in their case was super meaningful and a very real truth, that meant that both had noticed something: a strong and deep friendship had born between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! ****Here is the new chapter! :D**

**Like I warned, the drama is coming…even though at the moment is like a hint of the drama that is coming**** because that still needs some more development…which will come with the fellow chapters :)**

**Thanks, like always, so much for your reviews and for adding me and the story to your lists. Seriously, I feel proud to have readers like you because you, with your kind and encouraging words, really make my day and make me SUPER happy…so thanks SO SO SO SO SO much! :D **

**I'm stopping the rambling now so you can read that. Tell me your sincere opinions, please? They help me and the story to get better! ;)**

**Here goes chapter 6. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Bye dad!"

"Where are you going?" Jack asked lifting his eyes from the newspaper.

"I guess we're going to the court outside the old station," Troy said. "I'm meeting the guys for a game."

"Oh yeah," Jack smiled. "Go have fun then…"

"Will do!" Troy smiled grabbing an apple. "I guess we'll go grab something to eat later. Could you tell mom that?"

"Sure," Jack nodded. "Will you sleep here?"

"Yep," the boy nodded surely. "Now I have to go; Chad's here. Bye!" He exclaimed while reaching for his phone in his pocket.

Jack smiled at the retreating figure of his son and shook his head.

Since one month ago or so, the change in Troy had been something exceptional. He didn't know why, because each time he or Lucille had asked him about it the boy only had shrugged, but there was something special about Troy those days.

He was more at home, he was sweeter around them, he would sleep at the apartment almost every night, weird calls from hysterical girls had stopped…it was as if Troy was another different person…a better person, and Jack couldn't help but want to know why. Finally he and Lucille were recognizing the son they knew they had, the son they knew Troy was…and they were more than glad about it. Even with his friends he seemed to be less worried about what they would think and be more like he really was.

The change seemed to be a miracle…the miracle they'd been waiting for so long and both thought never could happen.

* * *

"About time man!" Chad exclaimed from the driver's seat. "You're late."

"Sorry dude!" Troy said. "I had to take care of something," he added absently placing his phone in his pocket again.

"What's with you these days?" Chad asked already driving towards the old station.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked avoiding looking at Chad's eyes.

"We're missing you when we club, man," Chad sighed. "The boys are asking me why you never come with us anymore and I don't know what to say because I'm the first one surprised here…"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I've gone with you more than enough times Chad," he sighed. "The thing is that I've been busy with things at home and I don't know…" Troy hesitated. "Clubbing is like the same thing each time…it's boring…"

"What?" Chad asked clearly surprised. "You know the girls that are waiting for you to fuck them, right? I mean, you haven't forgotten the long queue of hot girls who are waiting for you to snap your fingers and choose the fortunate one, right?"

Troy rolled his eyes and avoided his friend's face…even though he knew what Chad was referring to. "Look Chad, I don't know…but now I don't want to go to a club every night…so I don't go…it may be a phase…" He said absently noticing how his phone was vibrating in his pocket but ignoring it so Chad wouldn't ask anything.

"Okay, okay," the driver said. "I was only asking but if you say that's something that'll pass, then I'm good."

Both friends nodded looking each other; Chad returned to his position looking to the front…and Troy turned his face to look through the window.

The truth was that he was less out of his home because he and Gabriella almost each night would meet and chat online for a while.

He didn't know nor understand why, but he needed this time chatting with Gabriella almost every night; he would share with her what his mind came with and he would "listen" what she had to say about it or about whatever thing her mind came with…but the fact was that he preferred to be at home more now and had those "talks", knowing Gabriella a lot of better in the process, than go to a club and fuck a random girl.

It wasn't as if he thought he had a chance with her or something like that; Troy couldn't care less about it, actually; it was more the fact that she was the only one person he knew that took her time to know the real him, to ask him things about him…she was the first person really interested in him as a person, in to what he had to say, and the feeling it brought to him was amazing. Plus, he was discovering an incredible girl behind the shy girl he met when they met at the park one month ago; a funny, intelligent and sweet girl that was showing herself to him without barriers even though she was super shy, a girl that didn't feared his reaction when she would tell him an (ugly) truth about him…a girl that was showing him what a real friend was.

He was fed up with people praising him unfairly; Gabriella didn't hesitate when she had to tell him he was a jerk, a son of a bitch or whichever insult she came up with, and he liked that. He knew he was a jerk with women, but still they fell under his feet as if that was nothing…and Gabriella was showing him that not all the girls were like that; she was showing him that there were girls who didn't like to be treated like crap, that could stand up for themselves, that could defend themselves in front of idiots like him.

The theory was in his brain…but…he couldn't help but be incapable to act following it _all the time_. Since he met Gabriella, he'd fucked with some easy girls, because a good, hot and easy fuck was something too difficult to refuse, but the fact itself wasn't the same. With Gabriella he was discovering a whole different world; a world where people respected people, a world where a friend was a real friend, a world where you could be the real yourself and still had people around you because they accepted the way you were, a world where love existed…and he wanted to be in that world, he wanted to be a member of this world.

Because the good vibe that Gabriella brought with her was something exceptional; the warmness he felt each time they would talk or meet never ceased to amaze him: her sweet giggle, her funny smile, the way her eyes would bright when she was happy…all of that were things totally knew for him…in a good way.

The way she would talk about her friends, about her family, about her dreams, about what she wanted from the future…showed him that she was super sweet and passionate about what she really cared about. She would stand up for herself, of course, but first, for her, always had to be her friends and family. She was the most selfless person he knew, and he was discovering that this kind of people really existed…only because Gabriella was one of them.

He still had to discover more things about her; there were times when her eyes seemed sad. He'd learned to read them; he didn't know what they hided…but he knew they hided something. But Gabriella was a natural selfless person; her problems or worries were never mentioned because she simply didn't want to bother anyone. She wanted the others being happy, and so she would swallow all her problems only for herself. That fact worried him, but every time he'd tried to arrive to the bottom of the "problem" or whatever it was, the truth was that she would close herself up and change the topic as fast as she could.

He knew his friends wouldn't understand that; they were too focused in themselves to see pass all the stupidities they were letting rule their lives. And so he hadn't shared with them this new vision of life he had at the moment…nor what he had with Gabriella.

And things would remain like that as long as he could…because his friendship with Gabriella was way too important for him to let other people in and fucking it up.

"We're here Troy," Chad said shaking his body, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Oh right," Troy said absently. "Let's go then," he said opening the door and going to where their friends were waiting for him, stopping only a second to read the new message he'd received before.

'_No prob. See you later! Mwah! Ella xx'_

The real smile that had been adorning his features while reading the message Gabriella sent him was replaced by one fake when the moment to greet his "friends" arrived, because those weren't real friendships. He could say they were kissing his ass only because he was the most popular of them and that fact, even though he'd used to enjoy it, at the moment he hated it.

He wanted friends who respected him, not friends who treated him like a god because he was the one with more fucks on his back…and the people he was surrounded with weren't those friends.

Sad but true.

Shaking his head trying to erase those thoughts, Troy lead the group towards the court…only to find it was already occupied by a bunch of guys. Chad patted his arm and Troy turned his head to look at him. "They need to go away now that we're here…"

"They were here first, Chad," Troy shrugged. "Let's wait for a while…maybe they are finishing…"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Chad hissed. "We're here and they need to go. That's our court…"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Chad, that's not our court. It doesn't matter; we can wait until they end and then we'll play…don't stress over it…"

Chad locked his eyes with Troy's; the "old Troy" would have gone there and kick the invaders away, but this new Troy was doing exactly the opposite…and that was bothering him extremely. "So you're planning on to let them play?"

"Of course," Troy shrugged. "Look, we can go and sit under those trees until they end…"

"Yeah," Chad hissed. "Let's go and sit under those trees because that's the funniest thing…" He added sarcastically.

The disappointed group followed Chad leaving a dumbfounded Troy behind. He couldn't understand why Chad was so angry at him at the moment; maybe in the past he would have kicked those guys out of the court but Gabriella had made him realize that in order to be respected…he had to respect the others.

Again with Gabriella.

It was as if she was the only thing he had in his mind; before he did any action, he would think about what Gabriella would think about him. He didn't know why, but he felt as if she deserved a good friend in him, and he wanted to be this good friend…so he knew he had to be a good person in order to be so.

But then another part of him was "mad" at Gabriella because he was aware that his behaviour had changed too much during that last month because of her; maybe he didn't want to fuck with a different girl each night, but there wasn't anything bad in to fuck three or four girls in a week; maybe he wanted to be respected because of who he really was, but there wasn't anything bad in to want the other's praise and admiration too, even though it was given unfairly; maybe he wanted to have real friends, but there wasn't anything bad in to want people who only knew how to kiss his ass feeding this way his already huge ego.

Those contradictions were invading his mind.

And he was getting fed up with them.

And he was going crazy.

"Look at that!" Bryan, one of his "friends" exclaimed laughing. "This girl doesn't even know how to grab the ball!"

The entire group laughed at that and soon Troy found himself laughing with them when he saw a tall guy trying to teach a girl how to throw the ball through the net. The vision was really funny; when the girl threw the ball the other guys had to apart themselves in order to avoid it because it was as if she was throwing the ball towards something that wasn't the net: the people that were surrounding her.

"Look, look," Chad laughed. "She's pathetic!"

The group, Troy included, laughed at that comment and soon they saw themselves making fun of the girl. The deepest part of Troy's brain, though, was really observing what the girl and the boys who were with her were doing: they were having a great time. They were laughing, but not at he girl but _with_ the girl; they were really enjoying their time together, as a normal bunch of friends should do on a Saturday's afternoon. And suddenly Troy thought that he had never had an afternoon like that.

When he met with his friends they played ball and they laughed and had fun…but it was different; he couldn't put his finger in what it was, but with his friends the general mood wasn't so relaxed, with his friends, the environment wasn't as healthy as the one the group he was observing had.

However, he was with his friends, in their world…and he knew they were expecting from him mockery. They were expecting from him the worst insult, the funniest joke…and he couldn't disappoint them.

So he leaded his friends towards the court and insulted the girl; he bullied an unknown girl simply because that was what his friends were expecting from him, and a part of him hated himself because of that.

But the popularity he had depended on that…and even though he knew this was bad, he silenced his angel-side, represented by Gabriella, and followed what his demon-side was ordering him.

_

* * *

_

_Some moments ago…_

"Zeke, I seriously can't!" Gabriella exclaimed giggling. "You know sports and I are not friends!"

"Oh please," Peter said. "Come on Gabs, you only have to grab the ball and throw it to the net!"

"I know that, you jerk!" Gabriella said offended. "But each time I throw the ball you all are in danger!"

"We know," John chuckled rubbing his head where the ball had hit him. "The fact is that you have something in you Gabi, because damn that ball has been harsh…"

"Sorry Johnny," Gabriella giggled shyly. "I didn't mean it…"

"I know that," John said wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Don't worry about it…it almost doesn't hurt anymore now…"

The group of friends laughed and soon Zeke picked Gabriella up wrapping his strong arms around her waist and twirled her around, loosing his balance and falling on top of Gabriella…for everyone's fun.

"Dumbass!" Gabriella pushed his shoulders away from her. "You're a jerk!"

Zeke laughed and rolled away from Gabriella. "Oh Gabs, you know it's been an accident!"

"An accident my ass!" Gabriella exclaimed grabbing the hands another of Zeke's friends were giving her so she could stand up. "You're always making fun of me when I fall…I know you've done that on purpose!"

"Repeat it," Zeke said waving his fingers in front of him. "I dare you to repeat it…"

"Don't you dare!" Gabriella widened her eyes and began to walk backwards…only to bump in a strong torso, noticing two arms around her waist. "Let me go Peter!"

"No way!" Peter tightened his hold on her and cheered his friend. "Come on Zeke, I have her!"

"Zeke no!" Gabriella wriggled in the circle of Peter's arms. "Come on Zeke, we've been friends forever…you can't attack me like that!"

"Too late Gabs," Zeke shook his head amusedly.

Gabriella pouted.

"The pout won't work this time!" Zeke laughed. "You've used it with me so many times and I know by now how to avoid it!"

"Noooo!" Gabriella squirmed noticing the hands of Zeke on her waist, tickling her as if there wasn't tomorrow. "Stop please! Can't…breathe…" Gabriella said between fits of laughter falling to the ground again.

Zeke pinned her and straddled her legs. "Are you going to try again the art of basketball?"

"I don't like it!" Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm not going to stop until you say you're going to play with us!" Zeke threatened her chuckling at the same rhythm of her giggles.

Their friends looked at them amusedly.

"Come on Gabs!" Mark, another of them said. "We promise we're not going to laugh!"

"O…kay…ok…ay…" Gabriella panted.

"Perfect," Zeke smiled and pushed himself off the ground. "Let's go, come on!" He said helping Gabriella and smiling at the pout that was adorning her features. "Don't be like that, Gabi…" He said lowly kissing her temple. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you promise you're not going to laugh at all," Gabriella muttered letting her best friend to engulf her in a hug.

"I promise," Zeke kissed her hair again. "Come on guys, time to teach the girl how to ace in basketball!" He said pulling away making Gabriella laugh.

Gabriella wasn't bothered by those big guys; she knew them since long time ago and she knew they wouldn't make fun of her but with her. Even though she hated with all her might people making fun of the others, because she'd been bullied because of her clumsiness by some jerks back in high school and she knew how bad the sensation was, she was the first one able to laugh at herself. What Gabriella considered important was the intention the comment had behind: one thing was to joke, another one, to bully.

"Okay, pass me the ball!" Gabriella said sternly. "You'll see how this time…nothing but net!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Come on Kobe," Zeke joked. "Show us what you have!"

Gabriella giggled and grabbed the ball Zeke passed to her. Preparing herself, Gabriella stood in front of the net and turned the ball in her hands; she concentrated and then she bended her knees, jumped and threw the ball afterwards, looking in awe the ball's trajectory.

Unluckily, she missed.

"Damn it! It's impossible!!" She stomped her feet and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "I'm stopping now; my thing are the numbers…not sports…"

Zeke chuckled. "No worries, you'll get it sometime. I'll help you, okay?"

Gabriella hugged him. "We'll need to work on that because I want to impress Bobby when he comes back for Christmas," she muttered.

"You'll do it," Zeke squeezed her. "And the guys will help you, right guys!?" He asked his friends who were looking the sweet scene with a smile drew on their faces.

A chorus of "of course", "deal" and "you know it" sounded at once and Gabriella giggled. "Thank you guys!"

"One time more?" Zeke asked softly.

Gabriella sighed but nodded. "The last one," she said sternly but giggling.

"Deal," Zeke gave her the ball and make room for her to try again…but a sudden chorus of mockery behind her stopped her giggles and made her to turn around…only to find the two blue pools she knew by heart, which darkened and widened in shock when he realized she was…well, _her_.

"You should leave now," a dark skinned boy said. "We, pros, can show you how to play good basketball…"

Gabriella recognized the guy as the one that she always would saw with Troy while being in high school…and from what Troy had told her, his best friend Chad. However, she wasn't paying attention because she was focused in Troy; the fact that he'd been making fun of someone hurt her because she thought he wasn't like that, but what was worse was the fact that he'd been making fun of _her_, his supposed friend.

She thought about the message he'd sent her some hours ago asking her to meet online later than when they usually met that day because he was meeting with his friends and a sudden question, and fear, popped in her mind: had he been faking all what they'd shared?

"Go away!" Zeke snapped. "We were here first; wait until we finish…"

"Or what?" Chad hissed murdering. "Don't tell me you're enjoying what you're doing having in mind this chick's skill with the ball…"

"Stop now," Zeke hissed. "Get the hell out of here!"

Gabriella wasn't paying attention to that banter; her eyes were busy locked with Troy's, and what she was seeing was frightening. It was a mixture of surprise, shock, a kind of beg and also fear, but she didn't understand what he feared: her reaction? His friends' reaction? She didn't know, and she thought at that moment that she didn't care.

When Chad was about to answer Zeke back, who was backing up by all their friends, Gabriella spoke with her eyes never leaving Troy's. "What about my skills, you idiot?"

"Bo-ho-hoo," Chad mocked. "The girl has something in her! I'm afraid!"

His friends laughed.

But Gabriella realized Troy didn't.

But he didn't defend her, either.

"Afraid?" Gabriella scoffed. "Don't make me laugh; look, we were here first, so I suggest you to back off until we finish…"

"Make me," Chad threatened walking the two steps that were separating them until their chests touched.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes; she was afraid, hurt, but she couldn't show them her emotions. At the moment what weighed the most was the hurt she was feeling because of Troy's attitude, but she tried to ignore it and stand up for herself…even though her heart was breaking. "Do you really think I'm going to put myself in the same low position you're now? In your dreams."

"Are you afraid?" Roger, one of Troy's friends laughed, patting Troy's arm afterwards. "Troy, Troy, tell her what is waiting for her if she doesn't back off, come on!"

Troy turned his face to look at his "friends", feeling how the air was being sucked out of his lungs; he was aware that whatever thing he did then would mean a huge fucking mess later, and he couldn't choose.

Chad had been there for him all his life – Gabriella was the person he felt the most special, incredible, good and perfect connection with; the one who, even though knew everything about him, still was beside him.

And he couldn't let any of them down.

But he had to choose.

And he only could choose _one_.

Trying to tell her his real thoughts with his eyes, begging her to understand his actions, Troy said in a low voice. "He's right; get the hell out of here. We want to play and we want to play now; and with the show you've put in the court I don't think anyone is about to miss you here…"

Gabriella gasped lowly and soon her eyes brightened with what he knew were the tears his actions and words had occasioned.

Too shocked to answer him back, Gabriella only shook her head while looking at Troy and soon she grabbed Zeke's arm. "Let's go guys," she whispered. "They don't deserve our time." She said lowly but looking at Troy, who heard her clearly.

"You're right, Brie," Zeke wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go to my house, guys…"

The group left with no more words and soon Troy's friends cheered and continued their mockery…while Troy still had his eyes locked with Gabriella's. What he read there broke his heart; the disappointment, the hurt, the misery that were in her eyes made them to shine in a special sadness.

A sadness he hadn't seen there, ever.

A sadness he'd put there.

And he had to turn his face and look away from her because everything was being too much.

"Hey man," Chad shook him awaking him. "The guys are waiting…" He said excitedly and very proud of what they had done not even a minute ago.

"I'm not feeling well," Troy shook his head and winced. "I think I'm going home…"

He wanted to get away from there.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked suspiciously.

"Nothing dude," Troy shrugged. "But my head hurts so much…" He said placing his own hand on his forehead.

He _needed_ to get away from there.

"Well," Roger said. "You actually really look pale…"

"I'm off guys," Troy sighed. "I'll call you later, okay?"

His friends nodded and he rushed to the taxi's station, entering in the first free one he saw. Telling the driver his direction, Troy retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled Gabriella's number which he knew by heart, placing the phone frantically beside his ear when he ended…only to hear her voicemail.

'_Ella please, call me back when you hear that. I'm…I'm…I'm sorry…' _He said into the phone in a low, throaty and shaking voice.

He had fucked up.

And he'd fucked up big time.

He needed to find her.

He needed to talk to her.

He needed for her to forgive him.

He needed to explain to her everything.

He needed her reassuring him that he hadn't lost her.

He simply needed her.

* * *

_With Gabriella_

She felt her mind abandoning her body; her legs became numb and if not because Zeke had his arm around her, she was sure as hell she'd fall.

She couldn't understand what had happened there; how come Troy had made fun of her after everything they'd shared? Had he been insincere with her all this time? Had he been pretending to be her friend? Had been everything a lie?

No.

She was sure as hell that what had happened between them until that moment hadn't been a lie; that had been real.

What had happened beside the old station was another story.

But she didn't understand it; the Troy she knew wouldn't have make fun of her, ever. But one of the guys that had been making fun of her…had been Troy.

And that was what shocked her.

Her brain was having a hard time trying to reconcile both Troys; the one she knew and the one she'd had in front of her some minutes ago. It was as if they were two different people…and she didn't know which the real one was. Even though the hurt and sorrow she was feeling, she was trying to be rational about it; she was trying to not be irrational, to not follow her first instincts, but that was being difficult.

She needed to talk to Troy; she needed to know his version, the reason behind his attitude…but not right now. She needed some time for herself first.

And she turned off her phone because, even though she wasn't sure anymore about Troy, she was sure about one thing: the real Troy she knew existed somewhere would try and call her at some point, maybe not now, but some time sooner or later.

And she would be ready for that.

"Are you okay, Gabs?" Zeke asked from the driver's seat of his car.

Gabriella nodded. "Don't worry," she said lowly giving him a smile.

"They are jerks," Zeke sighed. "You're better than them…"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded absently. "Jerks…"

Silencing herself and turning her head to look out of the window, Gabriella let the tears that had been threatening to fall, fall freely…but silently.

Because no one could see her like that.

First, because not even Zeke would understand her reaction; he knew how much it hurt her when people made fun of her because of her poor art with sports, but he didn't know the story she had behind with that. He didn't know the trauma, how much she'd cried because of that, how much her heart had broken each time an insult had arrived at her ears…but second, because he didn't know the story she had with Troy.

And that fact had to remain like that.

"Can you drop me at Kelsi's?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Are you sure?" Zeke asked placing his hand on her knee in a friendly gesture.

Gabriella reached for his hand and smiled. "Yeah," she sniffed. "Please?" She begged.

"Of course," Zeke sighed and said in a low voice. "But don't cry…please…"

Gabriella wiped the tears off her cheeks and gave him a sad smile. "I know…" She squeezed his hand and turned her face away from him again.

Zeke sighed but didn't say anything more, only keeping her hand tightly in his, squeezing it randomly and rubbing softly her knuckles.

Parking in front of Kelsi's building, Zeke killed the engine. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes," Gabriella said leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay," Zeke hugged her tightly. "I love you, sis…"

A sob escaped from Gabriella's mouth and she tightened her arms around his neck. "I love you too, big bro…" She said in a throaty voice. "Thank you," she said kissing his cheek again. "Bye…" She whispered opening the door and running towards the entry of the building...where she waited until Zeke's car disappeared…only to run towards the old oak at the park.

She'd had a sudden need of this special cosmos the lake and the park were; some fresh air would do some good and it would help her to clear her mind.

Opening the old ironed doors, Gabriella walked slowly towards the lake; sitting under the oak and closing her eyes, letting her surroundings invade her mind and heart, cleaning them from bad and irrational thoughts, Gabriella took deep breaths until she noticed her heartbeat and breathing were regular again.

She could feel her phone burning in her pocket, but she wasn't ready to turn it on; she needed some more time for herself, some more time to think about what had happened, to think about which one should be her reaction when she spoke with Troy again.

However, fate showed again that it was over her…

"I knew you would be here," a husky male voice said.

Her body stiffened, her throat dried, her eyes widened, her voice vanished, her lungs closed, her heartbeat increased its rhythm again when the voice arrived at her ears.

She wanted to turn around but she was afraid of doing so.

"Ella?" Troy said lowly in a shaking voice.

Selfishly, she knew she should snap at him, call him an idiot, turn around and run away from him…but she couldn't do that; she wanted for him to have the chance to explain himself because she thought he maybe needed to vent out what his heart was full with.

But still it hurt.

And still her body didn't move.

But two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

And then she noticed a weight on her shoulder; two lips touched her skin making goose bumps appear in a soft kiss.

But that wasn't what made her to choose to turn around.

What made her to turn around was the broken and whispered voice she heard from behind her.

"Please," Troy breathed tightening his arms around her. "Forgive me..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter time! :D **

**I need to clarify something: in the past chapter, Zeke and Gabriella called each other "sister" and "brother"; they are not siblings…but they've known each other for so long, they think about the other in those terms, but there is no more relationship between them but a strong and very deep friendship.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews; they are AMAZING…and you are even more amazing because you're reading that story, showing me your support and being the most incredible and perfect readers :D Also, thanks to those of you who have added the story or myself to their lists; I know I repeat that a lot, but with each new chapter another person adds the story or myself to their lists and I need for them to know that those things mean a lot :)**

**Anyway, stopping now with my rambling and letting you read ;)**

**Here is chapter 7. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

She'd been always the last one in to be picked for a team while playing sports back at school and high school…and even though the mockery hurt at the beginning, in the end she became used to it…she'd learned to accept that she was bad at sports, that she made a fool of herself each time she grabbed a ball…and she didn't think twice about it.

She would try and be better; she would call Zeke a lot of times so they could practice and Gabriella became better; they spent uncountable hours playing each sport they were practicing at PE: basketball, volleyball, football, tennis…whichever. The patience Zeke had was immense; he and Bobby would try and try again with her until the ball went through the net, until Gabriella made a goal, until Gabriella reached the ball…and so she could pass PE, even though it was with the lower mark of all her expedient.

Coach Bolton knew how much she was practicing outside school; he observed her and so he could see that, in each new lesson, her skills were better, though far from good…but she, at least, made the effort. And that was enough for him to consider letting her pass; he knew Gabriella's resume and so he knew she was one of the best pupils East High had, and even though she could have sit and waited for a good mark, she tried to become better.

And tried.

And tried again.

And he couldn't deny that he was proud of her.

Gabriella knew that because he was the one that had told her it more than once.

When she asked him why he told her that, he answered that it was because he saw the will, the concentration, the need to improve in her; maybe she barely touched the ball but she tried to do so, maybe she was picked the last one always but she was, probably, the only one that gave everything in each new game they played.

And her efforts were a proof that she cared.

And because she cared, Coach Bolton couldn't help but be fond of the girl that didn't accept her poor skills but tried to make them disappear; he'd seen the other pupils bullying her about it, and he had to tell that he was impressed by her cool attitude about it, because she would stand up for herself each time…even though he knew she was hurting on the inside.

He explained to her that he'd always been impressed by her sweet attitude; she was one of the sweetest and kindest people he'd seen during all his years being a teacher. Even with the ones that would bully her she would be kind and sweet; he'd seen her offering her help to the people that bullied her with their homework…and still people bullied her because she was bad at sports.

When he asked her about it, she answered something that made the respect he felt increase immensely.

'_My motto is to never do the things to the others that would hurt me if someone did them to me. I'd love for someone better at sports than me offering help, and so I offer my help in what I'm good. I try to respect the others because I know what is like to receive disrespectful and mean comments…and so…well, I don't want for the others what I don't want for myself.'_

Gabriella knew her behaviour and attitude probably weren't the smartest but she didn't care about it. She felt good with herself, and that was the thing that mattered to her.

Plus, maybe she was bad, but she put an effort and a laugh and she would try everything. When Zeke and their friends talked her into go to the park or wherever and play something, she would go and try, over and over again, until at least she could be proud of herself because she'd thrown the ball correctly through the net, because she'd touched the ball when she had to do so, because she'd stopped the ball before it made through the net or simply because she'd made the others laugh (with her) with her poor skills.

They didn't bully her about it; she was the funniest person because she would laugh at herself, she would accept all the jokes classily and be the first one telling herself how dummy she was.

When her friends asked her why she was so laid back about it, she would only say one word: intention. Gabriella couldn't care less about the jokes made only to have an innocent and good laugh, because what hurt her was the intention of offend, the intention of hurting her, the intention to make her feel bad.

And here was where she drew the line.

No one knew how many tears she'd shed until she reached the goal of not let the others' comments affect her; she'd put a shield in front of her so the jokes and the mockery sliced down the shield, not affecting her self-esteem, but still it hurt a little…and a lot when this mockery came from one of her so called friends.

* * *

Being with Troy's arms around her waist, Gabriella found difficult to think clearly…but she knew she had to. His broken voice warned her that he had something to say, that he had something trapped inside of him even though he didn't know it or even though he wasn't able to say it.

Taking a deep breathe, she closed her eyes for a second and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers; she knew her voice would crack if she didn't try and control it, and so she did precisely that. "You are aware that you were the one that labelled me as your friend, right?" Gabriella asked in a tight voice while turning around in the circle of Troy's arms. "Do your really consider me as your friend, Troy?" Stepping away from him, Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her eyes, trying to avoid his knowing she would crack, knowing she would break in front of him if their eyes met.

Troy took a step back; he'd never seen her eyes as cold as he was seeing them at the moment, and he didn't like it because it was as if Gabriella was another different person. He was used to the cheerful Gabriella, the happy, kind and sweet Gabriella, and to see her so cold and harsh towards him had been an ugly first sight.

However, he knew he deserved nothing less after his rude behaviour with her; knowing that, he couldn't help but need for her to forgive him, for her to understand his situation, for her to comprehend that his life was not only him but the status he had in the "crowd" he was in.

"Please Ella," he begged taking a step in her direction.

"No," she said flatly even though he knew the emotions were running wild through her mind. "Do you really consider me as your friend, Troy?"

He closed his eyes feeling how his heart was aching; he was seeing a different Gabriella who was far from close to him, and he wanted _his_ Gabriella back, because he was too used to her presence in his life now that it would take a lot of him to be able to live without her friendship, without knowing that she was a call afar from him, without having her there for him.

His heartbeat increased its rhythm; he knew she was waiting for an answer, but what he could say? His behaviour had talked enough about how jerk he was, and seeing Gabriella so cold with him told him that she wouldn't forgive him as easy as he would have hoped. "Of course," he decided in the end.

The bitter laugh that escaped from her mouth made him to snap his eyes open. "Really Troy?" She said sarcastically. "And you usually treat your friends like that?"

Gabriella knew she was pushing his buttons but she wanted an explanation, and she would have the answers for every question running through her mind, even if that was the last conversation she had with Troy Bolton in the end; she knew Troy had something to say, but she didn't know if he knew precisely that or if he knew what he wanted to say, so she needed to push him so the words flew from him easily.

"Look," Troy swallowed aloud, afraid of to say the wrong thing to say. "I know I've been a jerk but…they…" He had to stop because a sudden flash of rage brightened her eyes, and he knew he couldn't blame his friends for something he'd done freely and because he'd wanted to do so. "I know that's not an excuse but…they were expecting that from me, Ella…"

"And if I tell you I'm expecting from you to jump of a cliff? Then what? Are you going to jump?" She narrowed her eyes and knew she had him where she wanted.

"Please," Troy closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "Forgive me…"

Gabriella remained silent for a minute and he opened his eyes; his brain told him he'd done that because she'd been silent for too long, but his heart knew he'd done that afraid that she would run away from him given the chance…and he couldn't let her go.

Never.

"You know what your father told me while we were in high school, Troy?" Gabriella turned around, avoiding looking at him, because her voice had cracked a little and she wasn't ready to let him see how really affected and hurt she was.

Troy, on the other side, widened his eyes at his father's mention; he guessed he'd been her teacher at some point during her high school years, but he didn't know his father had a special bond with her because he'd never mentioned her…and neither Gabriella had said anything until now.

Incapable to answer, Troy shook his head, even though she couldn't see him, waiting for her to talk.

"He told me that if I made a goal, if the ball went through the net weren't important things," Gabriella began lowly when he didn't answer. "That what was important was the effort I put behind; that what was important was that I gave my everything each time. Maybe the results weren't good, but still I tried, and tried, and tried, harder each time." Troy kept silent. "I'm sure your father told you that in one of all your practices, right?"

"Yeah," Troy sighed not really knowing where she was going with that.

"That can applies at your life, Troy," Gabriella turned around and, for the very first time, locked her eyes with his. "It doesn't matter how many friends you have or how popular you are," she said passionately but still lowly. "What's important is the treatment you give your friends; what's important is to have people around you that care about you for who you are; what's important is the relationship you have with the people you care about because, in the end, the ones that are friends with you because you're popular, won't be when you really need a shoulder to cry on. Maybe I don't have a crowd behind me like you have, but I can assure you that I know how to treat my friends…and I know that maybe I don't have so many friends as you think you have, but the ones I have are really my friends because I care about them and they care about me."

Troy remained silent; a part of him knew that what Gabriella was saying was only the truth, but another part of him, the smug, the big-ego one, the proud of himself one was screaming arguing with what she was saying. Troy was torn between both parts…and in the end he couldn't decide which part should win was.

Gabriella realized about his internal battle; she could see Troy was struggling with himself and she knew he was having a hard time trying to decide which part should win over the other. She knew he had a big ego, but still she confided the kindest part of him, the one she'd learned about and discovered only talking hours and hours with Troy, would impose itself.

"But I care about my friends," Troy's attempt to defend himself was pathetic and Gabriella let out a bitter laugh. "It's true!" He continued frowning when Gabriella's laugh didn't stop.

"Sure it is!" Gabriella said sarcastically. "Then I'm not your friend because what you've told me at the court is everything but caring."

"I've already told you that my friends were expecting from me that, Gabriella!" Troy snapped, furious now. "You could try and understand my life a little more, you know?"

"You've got be fucking kidding me!" Gabriella shouted. "What the fuck, Troy? Are you really so naïve? Do you really think I give a shit about your so called friends? You were my friend and you've bullied me; you've hurt me, Troy…you've hurt your supposed friend…"

Her voice cracked and the moisture that had been in her eyes fell freely and silently from her eyes; she had wanted to hold the tears until she was alone, but it'd been useless because the hurt, the betrayal she was feeling were huge.

She was okay with jokes but Troy's intention hadn't been to joke _with_ her but about her; his intention hadn't been to share a laugh with her but with his friends…using Gabriella as if she didn't have feelings, as if she should be okay being the one being mocked of…and she wasn't.

Troy was observing Gabriella's reaction; her eyes had the sadness he'd guessed it was there some times during high school and then something clicked on his mind. "Were you bullied Gabriella?" He asked in a low and shaky voice.

Gabriella began to shake her head but soon the sob she was fighting escaped from her mouth and then her body shook violently with the power of her sobs. Troy rushed to her side once he saw her knees were about to give her away and engulfed her petite form in his arms, feeling relief when she didn't pull him away but wrapped her small arms around his torso. Each sob was a stab on his heart; she'd been bullied about something and then he'd hurt her the same way her bullies did in the past. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He whispered cradling her head under his chin, tightening his arms around her and peppering soft kisses on her forehead.

She didn't say anything back but cried; all those years of bottling inside the hurt and the pain she'd felt each time someone had mocked cruelly her about her clumsiness with sports escaped from its cage with the sobs and the tears she was letting go at the moment.

After a while, her sobs subsided and soon only some random sniffs could be heard from her. Some time ago Troy had sat under "their" oak, pulling Gabriella down with him so she could rest in the middle of his legs with her head buried in the crock of his neck, while he continued hugging her, caressing softly her back drawing big circles and whispering comforting words in her ear over and over again. He'd never seen someone so broken, so hurt…but also with that huge need to let go; he'd realized Gabriella was crying what she hadn't cried ever, and he respected her time so she could be happy again…because this broken Gabriella was a Gabriella he hadn't met ever, a hard sight…but also a beautiful sight, because she was breaking free from the chains that she'd imposed herself.

When he'd said those things while being at the court he hadn't thought, even for a second, he was touching a soft spot for Gabriella. He couldn't understand how a kind and sweet person could be bullied…even though he didn't know the reasons behind the bully yet…and even though he'd also bullied her at the park. He knew why he'd been a jerk, but his mind couldn't understand more reasons, apart the ones he'd had, for bully her; he hated himself because of what he'd done…and more knowing how hurt Gabriella was because of it, but he hated even more all the people that had made one of his best friends a miserable person while being at school.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "I didn't know…"

Gabriella cut him off. "That's not the point, Troy," she said lowly. "If I was not hurt…then what? You'll be okay?"

"Of course not but," he interceded again.

"The point is that you've attacked a person without reason," Gabriella said in a low voice. "It doesn't matter if that person is me or not…the thing is that you've been cruel with someone only because some idiots were expecting you to…"

Troy knew that what Gabriella was saying was the truth, but still he needed for her to understand that he wasn't a cruel person; he needed for her to understand that he wasn't a bully. "Ella," he took a deep breath and pulled her head away from his chest. "I know that I've been a jerk, and I would think that even though you weren't the one I've bullied…but please, try to understand me…"

"What's ironic is that I can understand you," Gabriella whispered after some silent minutes. "But still it hurts…"

She closed her eyes forcefully trying to hold back the tears and Troy hugged her again; he despised himself more than ever because even though he'd been a major idiot…she still could see and understand why he'd done what he'd done. "I'm sorry…" He repeated again, horrified with himself. "I'm truly sorry…" He said against the skin of her forehead before he planted a soft and sweet kiss there.

Gabriella didn't say anything more; burying her head in his neck again, Gabriella let out the tears that were still in her body and felt relieved when he didn't stop them but let her do whatever she needed and wanted to do. His strong arms around her, his big hands rubbing her back comfortingly, his luscious lips kissing her skin randomly, his sweet voice whispering soothing words into her ears acted as a lullaby; she could hear his heartbeat, and she realized it was beating as fast as her heart was doing…calming her until she could close her eyes and sleep.

* * *

Troy noticed Gabriella was sleeping and manoeuvred her so she could be more comfortably between his legs; not even once he thought about moving himself afraid of to wake her up…and because he needed the contact he was having with Gabriella at the moment.

He realized they had a lot to talk about, but at the moment he felt content enough holding her, giving her some kind of comfort and mostly, knowing she'd let him to be there for her.

Gabriella slept peacefully and Troy took the moment to think about what she'd told him; of course she was right. Everything she'd said had been the pure truth, and though a part of him knew that, another one didn't want to believe it…because that would mean to admit he was alone, that he barely had no friends…and he couldn't bear those thoughts.

Because that would mean admit that everything he'd believed in, everything he'd taken for granted, everything he'd thought he had…was non existent, was a lie.

And that simple thought was unbearable.

But he knew the truth was there; the part of him conscious about how miserable his life really was, was shouting and shouting louder each time…until he couldn't fight anymore against it and silent tears began to run down his cheeks. Burying his head in her hair, and knowing they were alone, Troy relieved his soul; he'd always been the tough guy, the one that never cried, but with Gabriella he didn't mind to admit that he was only a person who felt, like everyone. He didn't mind Gabriella knowing he'd been crying…because he knew she wasn't in his life because of anything more than the connection they felt, the strong friendship they'd built during those 2 months…and because he knew that, even though he didn't deserve a friend like her, she was actually his Friend.

His _Best_ Friend.

And, maybe, his _only_ Friend.

* * *

He didn't know how many hours they'd been lying there; it could have been one, two or five, but he didn't mind. He felt his soul cleaner, he felt relieved…and he knew, even though she hadn't said it, she felt better too. They still had to talk, they still had to argue and fight, but both had been able to open up to the other…only with the other, and he knew that maybe things would turn out in the worst way possible, but still they would have been able to help the other…somehow.

Gabriella stirred snapping him out of his reverie; helping her to sit up, he observed how she turned around, leaning her back into his chest, and grabbing one of his arms tightly with hers. "How are you feeling?" He whispered leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Better," she whispered as well lifting her head to look at him, realizing he'd been crying. "You?" She asked tracing with her finger his cheeks.

"Been better," he admitted shrugging. "But now it's you who I'm worried about…"

"Don't be," she sighed rearranging herself again. "I'm used to that…"

"You don't have to," he protested. "You shouldn't be…"

"But I am," she said lowly. "I've heard the same things you've told me so many times…I'm used to them by now…"

"I'm sorry," he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead in her shoulder. "You don't know how bad I feel now…"

Wrapping one of her arms around his neck, Gabriella pushed his body closer to his. "I know," she whispered. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt Troy…you've to understand that I can't forgive you as easily as you wish…even though I want to…" Gabriella said lowly. "But you've opened an injure that was closed long time ago…and it hurts. I'm sorry…but it hurts…"

"I understand," Troy sighed. "But please…forgive me…"

"I do," Gabriella said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, letting him to bury his head into her curls. "But you have to prove me that you are not the jerk you've been at the court. You have to prove me that you're really my friend, that you care about your friends, that you are not the kind of guy who thinks is better than everyone…that you're…really my friend…"

She knew she was being hard with him, but Gabriella had seen a lot of people in her life and, even though it'd been hard, she'd understand that she didn't have to stop and hear people mocking her…that she deserved better…and she wouldn't accept a semi-friend, a person who only leaned on her because he needed someone but then, when he was okay, be a jerk with her.

She wanted friends around her, not people using her…and Troy would have to show her that he really cared because if not, if he ended being an idiot…then she would be the one saying goodbye.

For good.

"How can I prove to you that I care about you?" He muffled against her neck. "Tell me what you want from me, Ella…and you'll have it…"

"You have to figure it out by yourself," she answered. "You have to give to me what you want to give to me…and I'll be the one deciding if that's worth our time or not. I won't force you into anything, Troy; you're old enough to know what you want from the people around you and from life…the others…well, we only can accept it or refuse it…thinking about what we want from our lives as well…"

"You're talking like you were saying goodbye," he tightened his arms around her. "Don't tell me goodbye, please…" Troy begged desperately.

"I'm not," she said kissing his forehead. "But I know what I want, and I want friends around me. If you can't be my friend, then and only then I'll tell you goodbye…in the meantime, you have to work on what you want…on what you expect…on who you really are…and you have to show me that you're the good person I know you are."

"I'm sorry," he repeated again. "I can't believe I've been so jerk with you…with you of all the people…"

"The point here is not if I'm the one you've been a jerk with," Gabriella interrupted him. "You have to understand that you are not better than anyone, that you're only a human being like the rest of us, with good and bad things. You have to accept that you are not perfect…and that no one is…so you don't have the right to criticize anyone…because the people you attack could perfectly attack you with other things."

"How can you be so kind with me after everything that has happened?" Troy asked confusedly. "How can you be here, in my arms, letting me to hug you, talking to me, comforting me?"

"Because I care about you, Troy," she said locking her eyes with his so he saw she was being sincere. "You know which my motto is?" Troy shook his head and she rubbed her cheeks softly. "I don't do to the others the things I wouldn't like someone doing to me; I don't want for the others the things I don't want for myself."

Troy was amazed and mesmerized by Gabriella's mature and super sweet nature…and he realized he had a lot of things to learn not only about her but _from_ her…because he wanted to be able to be so selfless, so kind, so sweet, so good person as she was. He wanted more people like her around him; he needed to learn how to love so people could love him in return; he'd realized some time ago that he didn't know what love was…but Gabriella had just shown him that in order to have people to love you, you had to love them too.

She'd shown him that you couldn't expect the moon where you weren't giving anything in return; friendship and love were about to give and receive…and when the balance is not equal, when the balance broke, friendship and love didn't exist.

And he wanted for them to exist.

And he _needed _for them to exist.

"Tell me what happened to you while we were in high school," he whispered trying to not set her off again. "Let me in and know you more…"

She sighed lowering her eyes. "It doesn't matter, Troy…it's in the past…"

"But it matter, Ella," he whispered grabbing her face with his both hands. "It matter to me because I want to know you better…because it's part of who you are…because it's something that matters to you…"

Gabriella felt touched by Troy's words; she knew he was the way he was being with her, but she felt frustrated with his need to hide that part of him afraid of what the other's would think, afraid of to not seem cool enough for the others…because she knew that was what he was really was fearing. However, she hadn't talked about this side of her past with anyone…and she didn't know if she was really ready to talk about it…and precisely with Troy.

She'd shared with him things no one knew, but still that was a really soft topic for her…because it meant to admit she wasn't the happy person everyone knew; she didn't want to be a burden for anyone…not even for Troy after how bad he'd made her feel. She'd always been trying to not bother the others…and to share her nightmares would mean to put them into the crazy net her mind was sometimes.

And she wasn't ready for that.

"I don't know, Troy…" She said lowering her eyes again.

"Please Ella," Troy begged. "I need to know what happened…"

And she made the mistake to lift her head...because their eyes locked and she fell irremediably, explaining to him what happened, how she felt, what she felt…in the comfort and safety on his arms.

And he listened.

He truly listened.

His arms had tightened when the story was worse, his lips descended to her forehead when her voice was about to broke, his hands moved along her back soothingly when she felt her lungs closing and his voice sounded only to say what she needed to say…and when she needed to hear it.

* * *

"Does somebody know that?" He asked softly touched and shocked by her story.

"No," Gabriella admitted lowly.

"Why?" He asked wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Because I don't want to bother anyone," she explained whispering in a throaty voice. "People don't deserve my misery because everyone has problems. I can't be so selfish to put mine into the others' lives because everyone has his or her own things going on…"

"You won't be a burden to me," Troy whispered. "Never."

He felt her sigh. "But I can't be so weaker so I need someone to make me feel better every time I'm down…I have to fight my fights alone…"

"You're one of the bravest people I know," he said forcefully locking his eyes with hers, trying to convey into them his admiration for her. "To lean on someone doesn't make you weak…it only makes you human…"

And Gabriella realized he was right.

And even though she knew she could teach him some things…she realized he could teach her some things as well.

And then both realized the balance between them was back.


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hello there! :D I really hope you'll like that chapter…even though you probably will end it with a "What? It's already ended?" :P Sorry about that, but here I'm introducing a new element of the story…and surely you aren't going to understand it, but you'll do that in the future, I promise! :D

**Now I need to explain something: some of you have complained about how "naïve", "innocent" and "idiot" Gabriella was being forgiving Troy so quickly after what he's done…but even though she's forgiven him, she is not forgetting what he'd done. I know maybe you can't understand that if you haven't lived a situation like this one…but believe me, the life I've lived has shown me this is the best advice you can follow :) And you'll understand why Gabriella is acting this way in the future…**

**I know some of you are having troubles "connecting" with the story…but know that this is the beginning of the story. I'm only asking for a chance…because soon the mood will change ;) if you've liked "Sometimes You Must Watch Again" and "Breaking Walls" because of the way the emotions were explained, because of the deep feelings you've felt, because of the "drama" and the resolution of the drama…then stick with this story. My "style", if you can call it that way, is the same…and maybe you can't see it now, but I swear that I haven't changed this much, and everything will fall into place! :)**

**THANK YOU for all your reviews and for adding the story or myself to your lists…seriously, -I feel great and really really honoured!!! **

**I hope you'll like this new chapter…tell me what you think about it, please! :hug:**

**Here is Chapter 8; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Good night, Troy," Gabriella leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything…"

"You're welcome," Troy grabbed her hand softly. "Are you feeling better now?"

Gabriella nodded giving him a small smile. "Yeah, thank you," she said squeezing his hand and opening the door.

Something was bothering Troy; they'd talked and he knew she forgave him even though he had to prove to her that he wasn't the way he'd shown himself at the court, but still that was not what was bothering him at the moment.

He was okay with that, but something wasn't right, and that was what he'd learned from Gabriella that afternoon: her attitude with her own problems and worries.

Because even though she'd opened up to him…there was a lot more inside of her that was fighting to escape; he knew Gabriella was hurting, but still she didn't want for anyone to know which her problems were. She continued with her attitude of to bottle everything inside, even though her heart was suffering because of that; she was able to make the others happy…but still she would forget her own happiness.

And he hated that about her.

"Ella wait," he said in a low voice but grabbing her arm, preventing her from step outside the car.

Gabriella looked at him confusedly. "What?"

Troy sighed and closed his eyes. "Promise me that if you need to talk or whatever…you'll try to let you go. Cry, shout, write a diary…whatever, but promise me that you won't let your need for the others to be happy…make yourself miserable."

Gabriella avoided his eyes. "Look Troy…"

"No," he shook his head. "Promise me that if you need someone…you'll try and find that someone," he said passionately. "If you need me, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…but if you don't trust me now…try and go to your other friends…please…everything you need but don't close yourself up…"

Gabriella felt touched by his concern; she'd been surprised when she'd realized he had gone to the park trying to find her just after their "fight", because that had meant that he cared…in a way that surprised her. Maybe he didn't know how much, and neither did Gabriella for that matter, but he'd proven by his actions, unconsciously, that he cared.

A lot.

But still she couldn't open up to him with everything; he was the one that knew the most about her, things that no one knew were already known by him, but not everything. She was afraid to show her whole-her to the world, and even though she wanted for Troy to know this whole-her, she was incapable to let him in.

But his actions had spoken louder than the words he'd spoken at the court.

And Gabriella had enough, for the moment being, knowing that he cared.

And that was the Troy she wanted as her friend; the one that would forget about what the others were expecting from him and only was himself, the one that would help the others because he cared, the one that would be true to himself because he accepted who he was, the one that would see past the boundaries that were the clichés and the popularity and be friends with whoever he wanted to be friends with.

"I promise," she smiled at him. "If you promise to me that you are going to think deeply about what I've told you…"

"I promise," he answered without hesitation.

Because Troy knew that he had to do that because of two things: firstly because that was the only way he knew of in order to gain Gabriella's trust again and secondly because he needed to do that for him because he realized Gabriella was right: he wanted to have _real _friends, and he understood that in order to do so, he had to let the others know the real him, he had to let himself know the others not thinking about who they were or how popular they were…because…taking Gabriella for example, she was the farthest thing he knew of a popular person, but still he considered her one of his best friends…if not his only real friend, because she'd seen past the walls he'd imposed himself and had discovered his real self; she had given him another chance because she knew there was more of him that what he was letting the others see.

"Then we have a deal," Gabriella placed her hand in the middle of the air waiting for him to grab it, and once he did, giving her a smile, he shook their hands laced together.

"We have a deal."

* * *

When the door closed softly behind Gabriella, Troy waited until she entered in the building to start the engine of his car again. He had a lot of things to think about, and he realized that everything ended in the same place: Gabriella.

'_What are you doing to me, Gabriella…what are you doing to me…'_

He'd never been so concerned or affected by someone. Of course he was concerned about what the other people thought about him…but with Gabriella it wasn't in the same way; he was concerned about his friends' opinions because his popularity and his social status were threatened…but with Gabriella, he was concerned because of what she would think about him…for him, as a person.

Realizing he still had some time before he had to be at home for dinner, Troy decided to put himself apart from everyone and think about everything he needed to think about; the first place he thought of was the old oak at the park, but then he realized that, even though it was his favourite place, it was also Gabriella's, and so he realized that he wouldn't be able to think clearly having Gabriella's presence so close. He needed to think about what Gabriella had told him…but without her influence.

He had to learn how to understand himself, he had to learn more about himself and who he was, but he needed to do that in a place where there weren't memories of Gabriella…because with her simple presence, his mind became invaded by her.

And he knew he wouldn't be able to think clearly this way.

Realizing that the place where he'd felt less closer to Gabriella was the court behind the old station, though for horrible circumstances, Troy turned on the engine of his car and drove there…replaying the events that had occurred between he and Gabriella during the three hours they had been together at the park…

"_I know that to lean on the others is not to be weak but…" Gabriella closed her eyes forcefully. "People have enough shit going on, Troy…and…I don't want to give them more shit, you know?"_

"_But you can't keep everything that hurt you inside, Ella," Troy tightened his arms around Gabriella's body and kissed her temple. "Write what you think in a diary, trust someone with it, shout, scream, cry…do whatever you need or want to do, but let your emotions go out of your body because if not, if you keep them bottled inside of you, they will eat you alive…"_

_Troy could sense that was something more behind her words; he didn't know what, but he could sense that Gabriella was keeping something from him. He was sure as hell that no one knew it, but he knew it was there. He couldn't think of anything but…his senses kicked in and he realized that there was a lot of Gabriella still unknown to the rest of the people._

_And he wanted to know everything about her._

_She was the best in to hide her real emotions to the others…but him, because he was so familiar with her eyes, that __they can always "talk" to him; maybe he wasn't able to name the emotions or feelings Gabriella was feeling, but he knew something was running through her mind or heart…something that would let people discover another side of Gabriella, the unknown Gabriella, the mysterious Gabriella. _

_He had seen himself amazed and really curious about what her mind was hiding so intently already being at high school…but at the moment, knowing her personally, knowing her past, knowing everything she'd shared with him, the curiosity he felt, the need to know the real her, increased._

_Seeing her so closed about what she was really thinking or feeling frustrated him endless; he could see she was hurting, he could see she felt bad…but still she would close herself up keeping the hurt, the rage, the sadness inside. _

_And he couldn't allow her to do that._

_Because he knew Gabriella had more tears inside of her; the way she'd broken down in front of him had been a powerful sight, but also shocking if you had in mind how cheery and happy Gabriella was. She was, probably one of the giggliest people he knew; she'd always had a smile on her face…but still her insides had been full of fucking shit that was eating her alive. Her need to make the others' lives easier, happier, with no drama had made her life miserable somehow; he couldn't believe that in order for the others – even the ones that made her life difficult – were happy she'd put her own happiness totally aside and left it forgotten in some dark and lonely corner._

_He liked the selflessly side of Gabriella…but not if that cost her life, not physically but internally. _

"_Ella," he sighed softly. "__You can't think that way…" Seeing how she remained silent, Troy squeezed her body. "Ella," he said trying to gain her attention. She sighed this time and Troy took that as his cue to continue what he wanted and needed to say. "But if you let the others lean on you when they need you…why can't you to lean on them as well? Do you think they are weak because they lean on you?"_

"_No but," Gabriella whispered. "It's different for them…"_

"_What do you mean?" He whispered rubbing her arms softly with his fingertips, smiling when he noticed her body shivering and goose bumps appearing on her soft and olive skin._

"_Nothing," she sighed and closed her eyes._

"_Hey no," Troy said sitting up pushing her body up with his. "What do you mean?"_

"_It doesn't matter, Troy," Gabriella answered tiredly using one of his arms as teddy bear, hugging it with both her arms, and cuddling closer to his strong torso._

_Troy realized she was shutting him out because she still thought she could be a burden for him. _

_But she wasn't._

_And she wouldn't._

_Ever._

"_Please Ella," Troy whispered. "I'm the one asking you that you explain that; you're not a burden and your problems definitely are not a burden, either. Trust me…please…" Gabriella remained silent and with her eyes closed even though Troy attempted to make her talk more than once…and soon he gave it up…for the moment being._

_He didn't want to pressure her; he guessed there was more in the story that what she really was saying, and he needed to know what it was…but not pressuring her; he would go at the path she was imposing because he wanted for her to be able to trust him completely, but he would be on guard. He was decided in to know everything about Gabriella, and he was sure as hell he would do it…but not losing her in the process. He would respect her and her decisions…even though he hated them with passion…confiding that, at some point, she would be able to let him in._

"_As you wish," he whispered squeezing her waist softly signalling her that everything was good. "But I'm not going anywhere…" He continued kissing her temple; he could have kept himself quiet, but he needed for her to know two things: the first one, he wasn't going anywhere and that she could lean on him whenever she wanted or needed to do so, and the second one…that he knew there was something more that she wasn't saying, that he was aware that she wasn't explaining to him the whole story. _

_Gabriella knew he wanted to know more about her, but still she couldn't open up to him as she would have liked; not only because her drama was HER drama but because after what had happened at the court between them, Gabriella wasn't as sure as she was until that moment about Troy._

_She'd given him another chance…but after what had happened, some of the walls he broke built up again; she would have liked for herself to continue trusting him as if nothing…but that was impossible. She wasn't able to live without him in her life; too much had been shared, too much had been felt…too much had been happening between them in the time they'd known each other…but still she needed proofs about him; she knew what she wanted, and in order for her to consider him her friend again…he still needed to prove to her that he wasn't the way he'd shown himself in front of her at the court._

_Maybe girls fell under his charm without second thoughts…but Gabriella wasn't like that; if he thought that he could treat her like crap (the same way he'd done with a lot of girls – even he had admitted that to her) he was ilusional. She'd called him bad names when she'd thought she needed to do so…and she would continue like that._

_He needed to learn that he couldn't step on people in order for himself to feel well; he needed to learn that like him, the rest of the world had feelings; he was so used to be praised, fairly or unfairly, that he couldn't think that maybe he wasn't as perfect as he thought. He was so used to be admired, that he couldn't think about a reason to admire another person…and the list could go on and on. _

_Gabriella knew that he was like that not only because of "him" but also because of his circumstances; everyone had been praising him, admiring him…girls throwing themselves at him and guys envying who and what he was, and so his brain thought that was what was "normal"…even though that was the farthest thing from the truth. _

_And if she had to hurt him in order for him to understand that he was only another human being, like the rest of the world was, then she would do it._

"_I should go home," she said lowly after some shared silence. "It's getting late…"_

"_I'll take you," Troy said already missing the heat her body was providing his when she stood up, standing up as well. _

"_It's okay," Gabriella sighed avoiding his eyes. "I'll take the bus…"_

"_In your dreams," Troy said sarcastically. "As if I was about to let you go alone in a bus when I can perfectly take you home…"_

"_No Troy, seriously," Gabriella tried to convince him. "It's really okay…only…can you come with me to the bus stop? I need to walk through the other side of the part and it's too dark…"_

_Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you home and I'm not going to accept a no; let's go…" He added grabbing her forearm and pulling her body with his…even though she didn't stop her protests. "Don't be such a baby…" He said chuckling opening the passenger's door of his car. "Get in…" He said sternly when he saw Gabriella didn't move. "Are you angry?" He asked amused, chuckling when he saw how Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Shall I put you in the car, then?" He added moving his hands closer to her waist._

"_You're a pain in the ass!" Gabriella said whiningly slapping his hands away. "Don't you dare!" She threatened when he saw his smug expression. "Troy!" She whined when she saw Troy wriggling his fingers closer to her each time. _

"_If you don't want me tickling you," Troy winked at her, "get. in. the. car." He said punctuating each word alerting her that he still was decided to take her home. _

_Gabriella entered in the car pouting. "You're __being mean…"_

_Rolling his eyes again, Troy closed the door softly behind her and then went to sit in the driver's seat. "Maybe,__" he winked at her already turning on the engine. "But you're not going alone at that time in a bus to your house."_

"_I'm a big girl, you know?" Gabriella said sarcastically._

"_I know," Troy nodded grinning at her clearly amused by her behaviour. "But still I'm not going to let you go to your house by yourself when I can take you home…" Scoffing at him, Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him before she turned her face away from his, looking outside the window. "Hey…" He whispered softly while rubbing her arm with his fingertips. "It's late and you live in the other side of town…do you really think I'm going to let you go by yourself? What if something happens to you?" _

_His shivering voice at the end of his speech made her turn her face and look at him. "Okay," she nodded locking her eyes with his…letting their eyes do the talk they didn't want to do. _

_A moment of deep understanding between them happened and soon both smiled at each other._

_----------_

_The rest of the driving went smoothly; both were in silence, simply enjoying their company…until "Say OK" of Vanessa Hudgens sounded from the car's stereo…because then, Gabriella began to sing absently, realizing how much the song fit with her situation with Troy…even not in a romantic way but in a friendship related way._

_Troy was mesmerized by her perfect voice; it was as if the angels had fallen from the sky and had possessed her body. It was soft, sweet, tender…but still had something powerful, strong…that made him to wide his eyes and forget everything but her voice while she sang. He didn't know which the song was…but when Gabriella turned to look at him when she realized he was looking at her, and sang louder winking at him, he paid attention to the lyrics of the song…understanding her…and nodded his head, signalling he understood._

'…but I don't wanna be into you if you don't treat me the right way…'

_He smiled during the rest of the song and Gabriella smiled with him…sharing another moment they wouldn't forget…ever._

_----------_

_Killing the engine in front of the building where Gabriella lived, Troy turned to look at her. "So…here we are…"_

_He was afraid of her stepping outside his car; he couldn't help but be afraid that Gabriella would think more about what he'd done to her…leaving his life for good. _

_Gabriella realized something bad was running through his mind and used two of her fingers to move his face trying to find what was what had put Troy in a down mood. He didn't fight against it…and soon their eyes looked forh the other's irremediably…locking deeply…and talking the words that weren't spoken._

"_Good night Troy," Gabriella whispered…_

Arriving at the old station's parking lot, he realized another car was parked there. Narrowing his eyes, he looked his watch and realized that it was too late for someone to be there playing basketball; he knew for a fact that almost all the lights were off, so it was impossible for anyone to play. Curiosity took the best of him and soon he found himself opening the old ironed doors of the court, where he could see a silhouette…even though he couldn't see who the person was because he only could see a back.

However, the metallic sound of the ironed doors made the other person to turn around…and gasp.

Troy froze his movements and observed what the other tall and strong guy was doing; neither of them seemed to move…but their feet moved in sync…pulling their bodies closer…until both could see the other's face clearly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The dark skinned guy hissed, gritting his teeth together.

The first thought of Troy was to snap at him and made him understand that he couldn't fuck with him if he knew what was good for him…but then Gabriella's name crossed his mind…and then he knew what he needed to say back. "I didn't know you would be here…but taking advantage of that…" Taking a deep breathe, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I want to apologize, in my friends' behalf and mine too…"

The other guy narrowed his eyes. "Why? Why should I believe you?"

"Because I've been an ass, a jerk, a son of a bitch, a cruel, an idiot…" Troy sighed again, admitting defeat. "And because that's what I need to do; I'm sorry, truly sorry…and if your friends were here I'd apologize to them too…"

The other guy tried to read the real emotion behind Troy's apology in his face, in his eyes…and soon he realized that nothing but sincerity was there; he didn't was a guy who would go to the "archive" each time he had a fight…and he didn't like to hold back anything, but still there was something weird there.

Troy, on the other hand, reached out his hand, and waited for the guy to grab it. "Troy Bolton…"

"Zeke Baylor…"

His voice was guarded…but at least it wasn't rude, and that was enough for Troy for the present moment.

Troy knew he deserved rudeness after what he'd done…but even if Zeke wouldn't have grabbed his hand, he realized he'd felt better after saying his apology.

He hadn't thought, ever, that those three simple words would make feel so good…so at ease with himself.

Because he'd felt great; the warm feeling he'd felt, the pride he'd felt of himself had been immense…and he knew that this was only the beginning of a new life…a new life where he would try and respect the others the same way he wanted to be respected; a new life where he would know, for once, what friendship and love were…but only because he felt them but because he would make someone feel them towards him too; a new life where he would know who he really was…because he would be sincere with the others about him…and with himself.

Gabriella had shown him that a better life was possible…and he would do everything he could in order to live it.

* * *

Gabriella stepped inside the elevator and looked her reflect on the mirror; part of her scolded the other about not being able to talk with Troy about the whole truth behind her attitude towards her own problems, because she knew she would feel better once she was able to empty her heart. The other part, however, was aware that the day she would be able to explain everything to someone was far…too far. If she hadn't been able to talk about it with anyone in 12 years…how the fuck would be able to do that now?

It was impossible; too much shit had been thrown in order to cover the hideous reality…and Gabriella was aware that the one who'd put the shit there had been herself. She was sure as hell that no one knew about the feelings that invaded her heart every time she would think of the fatidic day; of course at that moment everyone had been concerned about her…but one day they stopped.

The guilt she felt 12 years ago was erased from her persona…but only for the others' sake, because her insides still were burning with it. She pretended everything was fine…and it seemed she was a great actress because everyone believed her words; no one had ever suspected the harm, the hurt was still there…and she was thankful for that, because she didn't want to explain anything to anyone.

Twelve years ago she began to pretend everything was okay…and she hadn't been able to stop yet.

But she couldn't back out; she couldn't let those thoughts and feelings to invade her body again…not if she wanted for the others to not suspect anything.

Too bad she'd broken down in front of Troy…

But that was the first and the last one she'd done such a thing.

From now on, she would be okay again.

She had to.

Because even though she was the way she was because of that…the truth had to remain hided; she learned a huge lesson being 10 years old and Gabriella was aware that, the same way she had never been able to forget the lesson, she wouldn't be able to forget it, either.

The only good thing that resulted from the dramatic situation she lived was her gigantic aptitude to forgive; at that time she'd learned that to not be able to forget something, that to hold back something and then used it…was worse. She'd learned to live with everything life had thrown at her, and she was proud of it; she was able to forgive…but not to forget.

Because even though she learned that it was better, always, to forgive…she knew that, as a person, she had the right to be respected, and so the same way she tried to be a great friend for her friends, she wanted to receive the same treatment too.

Maybe she'd been hurt a lot of times because of that, but what happened in her past wouldn't happen again.

Never.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello there! Here's the new chapter…and the more drama promised :D I really hope you'll like it. I don't know if I'm being suicidal with that chapter or not, but I really think the story needs that in order to evolve. I really hope you'll still be there after that chapter…but if not…well…I'm sorry :( **

**Maybe you think I'm forcing the machine too much but, in my opinion, the story needs to move further, you know? And I've had what happens in this chapter in my mind for ages, so that's not like a random thing that has crossed my mind; I've been thinking (maybe too much) about this chapter, seriously, and I only can hope you'll understand why things turn out this way in the future…if not now, of course. I'd love to know your opinions...this time they are super important for me, I promise... :S**

**Like always, thank you SO much to all of you that have reviewed the story or added me/the story to your lists; it feels great and that encourage me to try and write a better story with each new chapter. I'm not sure if I'm reaching my goal…but believe me, I'm trying :)**

**Stopping with the rambling now…**

**Here is chapter 9. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After his encounter with Zeke, and the consequent peace-making, Troy felt relieved somehow; he knew he still had a lot to learn, but he felt good…better than how he'd felt in a very long time, and that simple feeling was enough for him…at least at the moment.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd apologized to someone; usually, even when not their fault but _his_ fault, people would apologize to him, and he would feel generous and he would forgive him. This time, however, he'd been the one apologizing knowing he was the one who had acted badly…and it been difficult, but the warmness his heart had seen itself invaded with had been worthy.

He couldn't help but feel the need to share with Gabriella what he'd done; he hadn't done that for her but _because of_ her. He'd apologized because he knew Zeke deserved his apologies, not only so this way he would look good in Gabriella's eyes again…but he'd done that because he'd paid attention at what Gabriella had told him about he not being the perfect guy people had made him believe he was, about he not being the god he thought he was.

Plus, Zeke and him had been meeting at the court with Zeke's friends and they had been playing basketball as a bunch of friends, and that felt good; with his own friends the games were boring somehow, because they all wanted to win at any cost, and he was fed up with this competition to be the best one. With Zeke and his friends, however, the games were fun, because they would try new things, they would laugh a lot, they would goof around the court, they would joke…and that was a nice first for Troy.

To be able to be himself, not trying to be the one the others expected him to be but who he really was, had been an escape for Troy; he was tired to be the coolest guy, the one that got all the attention even though he didn't deserve it, the one that would be praised like a god only because basketball was _his_ thing...and the friendship that had born at the court the night Troy apologized, only had increased with the other times they had met at the court, at night, to play.

Part of Troy, however, knew that he being at the court beside the old station so much was also because of Gabriella; he wanted for her, desperately, to see him interact with her friends so she saw the change in him. He'd always expected for her to be there…and she had never appeared. He felt frustrated, because he didn't know if Zeke or the others had told Gabriella about he playing with them…and he needed for her to know that because that would mean that he was in the good side of Gabriella again.

Place where he wanted to be.

Place where he didn't know if he was.

They'd talked a lot since the night at the park where Gabriella broke down in front of him, but she'd never mentioned anything about Zeke…and he didn't know if he should push the topic. Gabriella hadn't been "normal" with him yet; he could feel she was still guarded somehow because she'd refused to meet with him again and when they would talk she would be absent in a weird way. That angered him…but his anger wasn't directed to her but to himself, because he knew he was the one to blame.

That didn't mean, however, that his frustration with her didn't increase.

Because it did.

A lot.

He couldn't understand why she was so reserved around him now; yeah, he'd messed up, but he'd apologized and she'd told him she accepted his apologies, but still Troy could feel there was something weird there.

Something he couldn't understand.

Something that scared the shit out of him because Troy's major fear was that Gabriella was having second thoughts about accepting his apologies; the way she would talk to him, the way her mind seemed to be in the farthest place away from him, the hesitating behaviour she would show while answering her phone when he called her…were symptoms of something.

Symptoms of something bad.

There were times where she was more or less like her normal-self was, but then, as if someone had twitched some button, she would be guarded again. It was as if she was a new person all of a sudden, a new person he didn't know and he didn't understand.

And he needed to know where the fuck _his_ Gabriella was.

What the fuck had happened to her?

What had changed since the time at the park?

Not just once he'd thought she could have further motives for her new behaviour with him; the breakdown she'd had while being with him bothered him because of the desperation he'd seen in her eyes, but other than that, he couldn't associate the fact of her new behaviour with the drama at the park. For him, the problems Gabriella had were important, but he didn't think that those same problems were associated with him because he thought Gabriella would have told him.

However, Gabriella hadn't said anything about it; she'd only been weird around him without no apparent reason, and so that made that the only thing Troy could think about that would explain this _new _Gabriella was the jerk-y way he'd treated her. He had dialled her number an uncountable amount of times only to hear her voice and ask her what the hell was happening to her but, at the same time, his mind knew that he was the last one who deserved an explanation from her after what he'd done to her at the court, where they were in front of their friends, and so he'd closed his phone every time.

The war inside his mind was eating him alive; he needed answers, but at the same time he was afraid to speak the questions his mind was full with, afraid of what her answers would be.

----------

Gabriella, on the other side, didn't know what was wrong with her when it came to Troy; she'd analyzed her current behaviour with her friends and not even once she'd seen something out of the ordinary, but with Troy, things were different.

Because she talked to him, yeah, but everything was kind of awkward or weird between then now; she couldn't bring herself to be normal again, and thinking about it, she'd realized that it had nothing to do with the way he'd acted towards her with his friends being present but that he'd seen a breakdown no one but her was supposed to see.

She was still trying to understand what the hell had happened to her at the park; not even once she'd cried over the past in those last 12 years, but still being with Troy everything had come back again, taunting her and invading her mind with unpleasant images…that still were there, even though she'd tried to erase them from her mind so no one noticed the shadow she felt over her those days.

And she hated that.

Because that meant that the box full of fears, nightmares and worries the tragedy opened in the past, the one she closed long time ago, at least when it came to the others, had been opened again.

And she didn't know if she would be able to close it…again, the same way she did in the past.

She'd been able to avoid seeing Troy, afraid of another thunderstorm in her soul when her eyes met his, but she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. With her other friends, however, things were the same way they'd been those last years; her ability to pretend she was as happy, bubbly and giggly as she'd been those years was still intact, and she was thankful for that.

No one had asked anything to her, not even Troy, but she knew that wasn't a matter of uncaring attitude of him but the fear he had to unsettle her again…and the will he had to not bother her, to give her the time he knew she needed in order for her to trust him again.

But this wasn't a matter of truth on her part.

It was only her need to keep the past in the past…at least for the others' sake.

* * *

Lying on his bed on his last Friday before the University started again, Troy thought about Gabriella's behaviour intently, trying to understand what he'd done wrong for her to act this way with him…with no luck because he was as lost as he'd been since the day at the park.

However, he wanted and needed for her to know two things: the first one, he was still there if she needed him, and the second one, her words had made him react…hence his new relationship with Zeke and his friends.

Reaching for his phone, Troy messaged Gabriella explaining to her that he'd apologized to Zeke at the court…and closed the phone afterwards, eager to know which her answer would be; he was sure as hell she would be proud and that she would be excited to hear the news…and he wanted to receive a message from her that showed precisely that.

He decided to send her a message that only explained what happened with Zeke, leaving out of it his worries about her, thinking that Gabriella would open to him the same way she'd done in the past when she was ready to do so.

However, the message that came into his phone wasn't the one he was expecting.

'_I knew it; Zeke told me. Ella xx'_

Okay, what the fuck?

Troy read her message one more time; another one; another one…and another one more trying to understand the meaning of her words, but he couldn't understand her message; she already knew but still she hadn't said anything to him? She already knew but still she hadn't congratulated him? She already knew but still she was acting with him as if she didn't want to be close to him again?

What the fuck?

Gabriella's message frustrated, and angered, him with no end; she should have told him about her knowing the good action he'd done apologizing to Zeke. She should have congratulated him at the very least, because what he'd done maybe had been the right thing to do, but it also had been a sacrifice for him, because he'd had to lower his pants and show a weak side of him no one but Gabriella knew about.

The ring of his phone snapped him out of his reverie and he picked the phone up eagerly, not looking at the caller id, thinking that maybe Gabriella was the one calling him because she'd realized how rude her message had been.

"Hello," he greeted at the phone.

"_Hoops, my man," _Chad's blurred voice arrived from the other side of the line.

"Chad?" Troy asked into the phone realizing of his friend's state. "Are you drunk?" A maniacal laugh arrived at his ears and Troy grimaced. "You don't have to answer now; where the hell are you?"

"_The gang is at this amazing party full of hot girls," _Chad spurred into the phone. _"They are asking about you. Come here, you idiot, and I guarantee you here you'll have some hot and easy fucks…"_

A part of him was dying for him to refuse the invitation thinking about Gabriella's words when it came to him and the way he treated the girls. However, another part of him, stronger and more powerful, the one angry with Gabriella, the one that thought that after what she'd done he had the right to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do, spoke before his mind realized about it. "I'm in. Where?"

"_You know Maddie? The head cheerleader of East High?" _Chad's blurred voice came stuttered but Troy heard him and humbled a "yeah" into the phone, signalling he knew who Chad was talking about. _"We're at her apartment; it seems it's her birthday or something along those lines. Michael has bumped into her at the mall and she's invited him…and us. Dude, this is full of hot bambies…"_

A vicarious smile drew in Troy's face at the thought of to have a long queue of easy fucks only for him. "I'll be there in fifteen," he said into the phone, closing the item forcefully not even waiting for Chad's answer, and standing up from his bed to look for more appropriate clothes for himself to wear, wanting to look irresistible, hot and sexy.

Maybe Gabriella was being a bitch with him fairly, he didn't know and he didn't want to think further about it, but his ego needed some care…and he would find this so-much-needed "care" at this crazy party.

Or he wasn't Troy Bolton.

----------

True to his word, Troy arrived at Maddie's house in fifteen minutes, smiling smugly inwardly when he noticed a bunch of girls smiling flirtatiously at him when he stepped out of his car. "Hello ladies," he greeted them using his powerful charm. "Who wants something to drink?" The wink he sent to them made them blush and soon two hot blondes called Laura and Michaela wrapped their arms around his waist, gesture he returned sending them a smile he knew made the girls' knees buck. "Let's go then…"

The party was crazy; people drunk was making out heavily in the living room, a couple was fucking openly in one of the corners of the room, a guy was receiving a blow-job from some hot chick and everyone was too smashed to care about other people seeing them. Realizing that was what he needed, Troy thought about his chances for the night; the two girls that were in his arms were hot as hell, but Laura had bigger boobs and seemed to be easier than Michaela, making his decision easier to make. "Can you bring me a beer, baby?" He asked flirtatiously to the girl, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Sure," the girl stuttered dropping her arms from his waist and leaving him with the other girl alone. "Be right back…"

"I'll be waiting right here," Troy winked at her while the hand wrapped around Laura's waist descended until he could touch her butt, leaning down afterwards when the other girl disappeared and whispering into her ear. "Upstairs…"

The girl, already drunk, nodded and Troy took her hand, guiding her up the staircase; his mind had erased the girl's name already, but he didn't care. Part of him was shouting at him to leave the girl and disappear from the party when a brunette bumped into him, reminding him of Gabriella too much, but he shook his head and crashed Laura's back into the first door he found, devouring her mouth with his forcefully, not even letting the girl had a say about it, trying to erase Gabriella's image of his mind; he was about to have fun, and he wasn't about to let Gabriella to ruin his lucky night.

Plunging his tongue into the girl's mouth, Troy tried to open the door of the room, opening it widely when the click could be heard and pushing the girl's body into the room, closing the door with his foot. The couple stumbled until the backside of her knees touched the bed and both fell on it, still with their mouths attached.

He didn't waste time and soon had the girl shirtless and braless wriggling under him when he played with her already erect nipples with his mouth, sucking and nipping while his hands were working miracles in the girl's core. The girl's body shook with the power of her orgasm and soon he discarded the rest of her clothes, throwing them carelessly behind him.

The girl mewled when his hard dick plunged into her tight, and she fumbled with the zip of his trousers so he could take them off. When she reached her goal, she didn't hesitate and lowered them along with his boxers, grabbing his erect penis forcefully, smirking at the groan that abandoned his throat. "Fuck…"

Not even caring about taking off the shirt he was wearing, Troy reached for a condom in his wallet and put it on, thrusting himself inside the warm, wet and tight core of the girl without missing a beat, thrusting harshly from the very beginning and devouring the girl's mouth trying to muffle her moans.

Laura wrapped her nude legs around Troy's waist so the penetration was deeper, and both groaned with the sensations the new posture was making them feel. "Shit…"

The moans and groans that were abandoning her mouth were annoying the shit out of him, and so he forced his lips onto hers, thrusting his tongue at the same rhythm he was thrusting his shaft inside the girl, harder and faster each time.

He could feel his orgasm near and soon his mouth abandoned hers, concentrating in the feeling of the peek so close to him.

But then, everything got fucked up when the girl giggled as a result of the amount of alcohol in her system, because her giggle reminded Troy of Gabriella's one, and he had to close his eyes so the image of Gabriella disappeared from his mind, praying that this distraction didn't make him to fail…but knowing that, if he didn't cum soon, the fuck would be his first failure as a _man_.

Speeding up his thrusts, Troy forced himself into the girl as harder and faster as he could, not even caring when the girl gasped in pain, until her core tightened around him, her walls pressing themselves spasmodicaly over him, making him groan loudly when the force of his orgasm reached him. "Fuck…"

He didn't know if the girl had orgasmed or not…and he didn't care; he felt good because he'd had a hot fuck…but also disgusted with himself, because part of him felt as if he had failed Gabriella…even when he promised himself he would never do that.

Retrieving his now soft dick from the girl, who moaned in an abandoned way –even though Troy didn't know if that was a moan result of the pleasure or the discomfort- Troy discarded the condom and threw it in the bin beside the bed, standing up afterwards and reached for his pants, putting them on along with his boxers not even looking at the nude girl that was lying on the bed, passed out with all her body at sight.

No words exited from his mouth and, still not looking at the girl, Troy left the room and went to look for his friends, grabbing a beer from the fridge first, deciding he needed some alcohol in his system; he was decided to have more fun that evening, and he knew that, if he didn't have alcohol in him, he wouldn't be able to do so.

Part of him was ashamed with himself after the harsh way he'd treated the girl, but another part of him wasn't; this another part of him rebelled against everything Gabriella represented…and won, because, while being with his friends, Troy drank a beer after a beer, making out randomly with three more girls, and fucking another one in another room.

He didn't feel pleasure with neither of them, but he didn't care. He wanted and needed to feel wanted, to feel that he still had "something" inside of him, to feel that he still was the god his friends admired and praised…and he reached his goal.

At least for the night.

* * *

When Gabriella woke from a disgusting nightmare about the past the last Saturday before the University started with the beeping of her phone, her first instinct was to cover her head with her pillow, afraid of another invitation from Troy to hang out. However, she decided against it when she realized it was too early for him to be awake, being a Saturday and all.

Reaching for the item, Gabriella smiled when she read the text message of Sharpay inviting her to an only-girls-day-at-the-beach; she knew the distraction would be useful and also a relief for her busied mind. Typing her response in agreement, Gabriella threw the sheets away from her body and stood up, turning on the stereo and turning up the volume when her favourite song was played, so the images her mind was full with from the nightmare disappeared.

Her mother chose that moment to knock at her bedroom's door and Gabriella forced a smile on her face just before Marie opened the door. "Morning sweetie," the woman said leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Isn't a bit too early to be awake? Are you going out?"

"Yep, I know," Gabriella smiled. "But Shar has just texted me proposing we spend the day at the beach…"

"That sounds like fun," Marie returned the sweet smile Gabriella sent in her direction. "I've seen Zeke when I've gone to get some breakfast, by the way, and he's told me, and I quote, "he needs your but to hang out because he's bored working in the bakery and you're on holiday, so you can sacrifice some of your time to get him out of this boredom he's in"," Marie giggled when she ended, and soon a giggle escaped from Gabriella's mouth along with hers.

"He's the worst…" Gabriella shook her head. "I'll call him later…"

"Your father and I are going to your grandma's now," Marie continued picking Gabriella's dirty clothes. "We'll be there all day, alright honey?"

"Sure," Gabriella answered absently. "Mom, where is my bikini?"

"In the first drawer," Marie sighed. "Your room is a mess; I want it clean when I come back, ok?"

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella nodded. "Yeah mom…"

"Don't _yeah mom_ me, missy," Marie scolded her daughter slapping her butt with the dirty shirt she had in her hands. "I'm serious Gabriella, I want this room clean by tonight…"

"Mom," Gabriella protested. "I'm on holiday…give me a break…"

"Suit yourself," Marie gave Gabriella a smile she knew would made Gabriella groan in frustration and giggled when the girl did so. "We're going now…have fun!" She said closing the door of Gabriella's room, who shook her head and muttered some nonsense about how annoying her mother was sometimes, picking up her bikini at the same time and stepping into the bathroom adjacent to her room to shower herself and dress.

----------

"Girls," Sharpay clapped her hands trying to gain her friends' attention. "I think we need to plan a shopping trip…"

"What's new with that?" Taylor rolled her eyes. "Shar, you have a lot of clothes…and we went shopping last week. Why do you need more clothes?"

"In two days we're starting University smartass," Sharpay hissed. "And we need to look okay; am I right Gabi?"

Gabriella lifted her eyes from the book she was reading and looked at her blonde friend confusedly. "Right about what?"

"Leave that book alone!" Sharpay complained. "We're here on the beach, enjoying our last weekend of holiday and instead of interact with us you're reading that stupid book…"

"It's not stupid!" Gabriella pouted. "And we were all doing our things while we were working on our tans…so I don't get why you're being so cranky about that…"

Taylor and Kelsi laughed and then Sharpay was the one who pouted. "Because we're talking about shopping! How come you're not excited?" Sharpay exclaimed exasperated seeing her friend's laidback attitude.

Gabriella looked at her friends and then at Sharpay. "Are you really asking me that? You know I hate shopping…"

"But I love it!" Sharpay complained. "Come on girls, help me convince her!"

"Well Gabi," Kelsi began diplomatically. "Maybe we'll have fun. I mean, it's been ages since we four have gone shopping together…and to go shopping together to find the perfect outfits for our first days at University could be fun…"

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe…but I don't like to go shopping…"

"Think about it as a way to endure your character," Taylor winked at her. "Come on girl, it'll be fun…"

Just when Gabriella was about to answer, her phone beeped from inside her bag and Gabriella reached for it, smiling when she read the text message she'd just received.

'_We'll be there in 10. Z – xxx'_

"The boys will be here in 10," Gabriella closed her phone and looked at her friends.

"Is Zeke coming?" Sharpay's face lighted up with a wide smile.

Gabriella nodded. "Yep…"

"Where the fuck is my mirror?" Sharpay hissed already looking for it in her bag.

Taylor giggled, sharing a secret amused look with the other girls. "You can borrow mine, Shar…"

Sharpay grabbed it and examined her face. "Do I look okay?" She asked her friends worriedly.

"Shar," Kelsi said slowly. "We're on the beach; our hair is all messed up and we have sand even under our bikinis…what do you expect?"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Sharpay pouted rolling her eyes. "You can't talk because you already have a boyfriend. But I don't and Zeke is coming…"

"Again with Zeke…" Gabriella muttered. "How can you like him? I mean…he's…annoying and…he's not even cute…" She talked loudly this time so her friend could hear her.

Taylor and Kelsi laughed at the insulted face Sharpay made, and the blonde opened her mouth widely in surprise. "He's not only cute but super handsome! How can you be so mean?"

"I'm not being mean!" Gabriella said feeling insulted. "I was only stating the truth!"

Taylor decided to intervene before the fight became "real". "Shar," she talked slowly, as if she was talking to a little girl. "Gabriella can't look at him the same way you do because he's like her brother…"

"I don't care!" The blonde answered putting her hair in a ponytail, leaving some of her bangs to fall cutely around her face. "She should be sincere and objective about him anyway…"

"I'm being objective," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's my opinion, Shar…deal with it…"

Sharpay was about to answer but someone calling Gabriella from behind her stopped her. The brunette, thankful because she knew the "fight" was temporary over, waved at her friends. "Hey guys!"

Leaning down to kiss her cheek, Zeke sat on Gabriella's towel and greeted at the girls. "Ladies," he said in a velvety voice. A silly laugh escaped from Sharpay's mouth and soon the other three girls giggled quietly, rolling their eyes at their friend's behaviour…while Zeke looked at the blonde intently. "Hey Shar…"

"Hi Zeke," Sharpay murmured blushing furiously while the other girls shared amused, and knowing, smiles. "How are you?"

Seeing how Zeke and Sharpay were flirting openly in front of them, Gabriella clapped her hands and stood up. "Girls, why don't we leave those lovebirds alone and go with the other guys?" Zeke and Sharpay blushed furiously and both lowered their eyes, for the other girls' amusement.

A very giggling Taylor grabbed Kelsi's hand and stood up as well. "Let's go have fun, girls!"

* * *

Sunday morning came and Gabriella found herself sitting on a bench at the mall, waiting for her friends to arrive; the day before they'd been at the beach with Zeke and the other guys and it'd been a lot of fun. Gabriella was excited because Zeke's and Sharpay's relationship had evolved...a little; he finally had found the courage to ask her on a date, and she, of course, had agreed.

Gabriella felt happy for them; she'd been knowing about their crushes for ages, but still she hadn't said nor done anything about it not wanting to force anything. She believed firmly that things happened because fate wanted them to happen, and so she knew that she had to let them work on whatever they had by themselves...so things went smoothly and naturally.

That didn't mean that she couldn't squeal in delight when Sharpay shared with her and their other two friends the news, of course.

"Gabi!" Sharpay's excited voice echoed in the hall of the mall. "Morning girl!" The blonde said animatedly hugging the petite brunette. "You ready for a fantastic day at the mall?"

"Day?" Gabriella widened her eyes. "You've got to be fucking me…I'm not planning on to be here all day! Today is my last day of holiday and believe me, I have better things that to be here all the fucking day!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You're impossible…" She muttered leaving Gabriella alone and reaching for her phone, to text Zeke -Gabriella was sure-, knowing that it was a lost battle since the very beginning.

Gabriella smiled inwardly when she saw her friend's frustration but decided to not push the subject further, glad to have this little amount of time only for herself.

Her mind drifted to Troy; it'd been almost two days without news from him and though she was thankful he wasn't pushing her, another part of her was craving his company, his friendship…him. She felt frustrated because, even though she knew she was the one to blame because she'd been pushing him away, she still needed him.

It was as if her mind (or her heart) were sending her a message; a message she wasn't ready to face. Because she knew the torment she felt would end just when she saw him because the pain she was feeling would bring her to another breakdown, a breakdown only Troy was capable to push, but still she couldn't open up to him because of this same reason. She didn't want to feel vulnerable in front of Troy…but still she knew she would feel so only locking her eyes with his once.

Thinking about him, she couldn't help but think about the text message he'd sent her two days ago. She already knew he'd apologized to Zeke, because Zeke had explained everything to her the moment he arrived at his home that night, but she hadn't seen the point in to let him know that; it was not as if she wasn't happy about Troy apologizing but that her mind knew that to apologize was the right and normal thing to do, and so she didn't see the point in talk about it with him.

What the hell did he expect from her?

A round of applause?

He could wait a lifetime and still she wouldn't do that.

Gabriella knew that to apologize had been difficult for him; she was well aware that how big his ego was, but still she couldn't bring herself into congratulate him for something she knew he had to do even though he didn't want to do so. She knew Troy needed to learn from his mistakes; Gabriella knew Troy needed to learn that he couldn't do whatever he wanted, stepping onto the others carelessly if he needed to do so, in order to feel better…and she'd decided, long time ago, she would be sincere with him, acting the way she felt she had to act around him…only being a real friend for him.

However, she couldn't help but feel worried somehow; two days without any contact with Troy were weird after the two months they had spent knowing each other, talking every day and seeing each other from time to time. Maybe he was angry with her?

Shaking her head, Gabriella re-thought about it; he didn't have any reasons to be angry with her…unless he had noticed her weird behaviour with him…and he misunderstood it.

This new thought made her shiver…and she knew she had to talk to him…at least to assure herself there weren't problems between them and also to let him know, though in a dissimulate way, that she still was there…somehow.

Reaching for her phone, Gabriella typed a hurried message to the boy…hoping he would answer her.

'_Hey, I waited for you yesterday night at msn; what __were you up to? :) Ella xx'_

Placing the phone inside her bag again, after checking out the volume was loud enough for her to hear it, Gabriella took a deep breath and tried to convey the bad vibe she was feeling into something good…or at least positive, so she could be her "normal-self" with her friends.

----------

Someone shaking her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie and she turned her head to the right, to look at Sharpay, who was looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Gabriella nodded giving the blonde a fake smile, praying she wouldn't notice it. "Why?"

"You've spaced out," Sharpay shrugged. "The girls are here, let's go…"

Gabriella and Sharpay stood up and greeted their friends with friendly hugs, intertwining their arms and entering in the first shop they found. Gabriella tried to show an excitement she wasn't feeling at all, and it seemed it worked because neither of her friends asked her anything. However, the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was there…and it would be there until she did something about it.

But she couldn't, and wouldn't, do anything about it.

And Gabriella knew she had to live with it.

Her phone beeped while being in the shop and Gabriella reached for her phone eagerly, smiling when she saw a closed envelope in the bright screen.

'_I was __having some fun with my GF. Talk to you soon. Troy xx'_

Gabriella's body froze when she read the message.

_Having some fun?_

_Girlfriend?_

What the fuck had happened to Troy in those two days they hadn't talk with each other?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello there! :D New chapter time! Some of you already know that, but this one is more about feelings than about "action", okay? You know I love this kind of chapters…and I was really craving to write about what Troy and Gabriella were feelings…so here it comes :P**

**This chapter, also, has more Troyella action; some of you have complained in your PMs or reviews about the lack of Troyella contact in the last chapter…so this is for you :D**

**On another note – I'm still trying to decide if I should begin the other story I have in mind or not. Seriously, I want to, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep the rhythm with two stories at the same time… :( I'll think more about it, but know that if I don't post it now, I'll do it once this story finishes…so…if you like the way I write, you're lucky because another story is coming right your way ;)**

**THANKS to those of you who have reviewed, added the story or myself to your lists or have told me their opinions about the past chapter using mail, TH, messenger or whatever. Your words always encourage me and make me feel great, so please, let them coming! :D You all are the best! :hug:**

**Stopping the rambling now… :P**

**Here is chapter 10; enjoy! :)**

* * *

Just after Troy pressed the "send" button, he knew he'd made a mistake; a pang of guilt ran through his system when he thought about Gabriella's reaction at the news he'd just given her, but not because he thought she was interested in him – because he was well aware that the last thing Gabriella had for him was some interest in a romantic way – but because he knew that she would be shocked at the news.

Since the party, even though it was useful because he found Molly, his girlfriend, there, Troy couldn't help but feel dirty somehow; the sex was only sex without any kind of feelings, and though he orgasmed the two times he'd practiced sex there, that had been it. The relief lasted only five minutes because, just then, his mind would be full of Gabriella and what she represented…breaking the safe and almost heaven-ish bubble the sex created around him. He knew he'd failed Gabriella acting like a jerk but, in a way, it'd been her fault.

Those two days without any contact with her had been a nightmare for him, a nightmare that had taunted him…a nightmare that had only ended when Molly entered in the picture; it wasn't as if he was madly in love with her, but at least that was something…something that made him feel important, interesting and, somehow, also alive. It was a different feeling from the one Gabriella made him feel; with Gabriella he also felt alive, but not in the same way, because with Gabriella he felt alive because of him, and with Molly he felt alive because of the "him" that he pretended to be with the other people.

But Gabriella was disappearing from his life irremediably; for the very first time he'd felt "poor", not worthy…as if the world he'd always believed in had gotten covered by a big shadow, and Molly had brought some light into this dark world. Because with Gabriella he discovered the misery his world was full…only to abandon him just when he needed her to help him walk through that new existence with no real friends, with no real love around him. She'd shown him how miserable he really was…only to leave him in the middle of the fucking shit his world actually had.

But she was the one pushing him away; even though it hurt, a lot, he couldn't let Gabriella govern his life this much. She was always talking about feelings; she'd called him a fucking son of a bitch because of the way he played with women but still she'd toyed with his feelings…and Troy wasn't one to forget things like that. Gabriella was still his friend, or so he thought because he wasn't sure anymore, but he was fed up with feeling unworthy; he needed people praising him, he needed guys admiring him, he needed girls around him…and a simple chick like Gabriella couldn't change that.

When he'd involved his feelings, because with Gabriella he'd felt the unknown real sense of friendship, he had ended hurt and fucked up, and he didn't want that; Troy didn't need that. Heart and feelings were foreign territory for Troy now, and that would remain like that. He wouldn't get hurt anymore by anyone; he'd shielded his heart and soul against everything that could hurt him and, even if this way he never would feel anything real again, Troy would protect himself at any cost. He'd realized he wasn't ready to pay the price his "real" him could cost him, and he wouldn't do it; if to be real to who he really was had to mean to get hurt, to suffer, to feel pain…then this real self would remain closed in the deepest part of his core…for everyone.

Even though Molly was actually his girlfriend, their story hadn't been romantic at all; she was the last girl he'd fucked at the party, and the tiredness he'd felt after the sex made him to fall asleep with her. The girl misunderstood him at the morning; she was well aware of Troy's fame (fuck and escape) and realizing he'd slept with her made her believe that what they had was something special, that was something more than a simple fuck. Troy could have brought her out of her mistake…but which was the point? She was hot; she admired him; she knew how lucky she was because he dedicated to her part of his time; she didn't ask stupid questions about past relationships, fucks or whatever; she'd shown ready for sex every time he'd suggested it…and so he'd accepted the treat – no more freedom with girls but his big ego very well praised.

Maybe that wouldn't mean a different girl each time he wanted sex but only one; but this one would agree with everything he would say, this one wouldn't mean problems in the future…and this one would be enough to satisfy him. Well, that could change in the future…and he would act in consequence, but in the meantime, he would be with her; he would forget the warmness he'd felt every time he'd been with Gabriella and everything she'd represented in his life, so his feelings were out of the way.

They were still friends, but Gabriella wasn't an influence in his life anymore.

However, he didn't realize his "plan" had some holes…that had to do with Gabriella; _before_ Gabriella, he wouldn't have accepted only one girl, but Gabriella, somehow, had managed to introduce in his head that the rest of the world also had feelings and that he wasn't anyone to toy with them. Of course, Gabriella's words hadn't fully penetrated in his brain because even though he would keep himself "faithful" to Molly, that didn't mean he would give to her his heart.

He was in a relationship without any feeling involved; he was in a relationship where the girl could feel whatever she wanted but his feelings, instead, would remain absolutely private. His love and his real feelings would be given, only, to those he chose - his family.

The rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared.

Neither his friends nor Molly wouldn't change that; his heart had become a hard rock, or so he wanted to believe, and some hot sex, some hot and easy chick ready for everything he wanted or some stupid guys as stupid as his friends were wouldn't change that.

He'd become a perfect machine; someone who didn't have the ability to feel anything he didn't want to feel…or so he thought.

Because after the message he sent to Gabriella, his heart was aching for her in a weird way; after the full of sex weekend he'd spent with Molly, after the lies that had been surrounding him since the last time he talked to Gabriella or saw her, he needed some of the magic Gabriella had with him. He didn't want to think about it further, of course, because the deepest part of him knew that would mean Gabriella still had some influence in his life, but still he was well aware that he still needed her in his life.

The contradictions his mind was full of were like hell; he didn't want to be close to Gabriella anymore knowing what she was capable to do to him, but at the same time he craved what she represented.

Maybe he didn't want to feel anymore…but he was a human; even though his mind wanted to protect himself from harm, his heart craved the feeling of real love. Troy, however, knew the battle couldn't end with his heart winning; he would have to work a lot in order to be able to see past the fluffiness love represented and see the problems, headaches and worries that love also represented so his heart abandoned the stupid need, but he would fight, and he would fight hard in order to reach his goal.

And those were the reasons because of he decided to send Gabriella a mail asking her to meet him at the park Sunday afternoon.

His heart had done a double flip flop when he'd read her answer agreeing; finally he would see her after more than a week, and he couldn't help but feel excited for it.

Again, he wanted to forget those warm feelings.

And, again, he was incapable to do so.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try…

----------

Gabriella was afraid.

Even though she knew she wasn't ready to see him, to face him, she'd agreed with the meeting because she felt totally lost with him at the moment; her mind was full of questions that needed an answer, and she hoped she would be able to see Troy receiving those answers…without falling under his charm, breaking down again.

She'd been successful avoiding his presence for a week; she'd thought she was strong enough to survive at the nightmare her past represented alone, but boy, she was wrong. The nightmares replaying the fatidic day had been continues; not even one night she'd seen herself free from the memories that were taunting her…and the tiredness she felt from be pretending all day, every day, was beginning to be too much.

She hoped that, only with his presence, her heart would feel relieved not needing another breakdown; she hoped Troy would be able to free her from the hurt, the fear and the sadness she felt only with his proximity but, at the same time, another hope, more powerful, had her mind invaded - she hoped she would be able to be near him leaving her emotions out of the picture.

That would be difficult, probably an Herculean Task, but she needed to be able to do so; she couldn't let her emotions give her away because if that happened, if the emotions overcame her, the hole she would be in would be the deepest one…the one she wouldn't be capable to escape from, the one that would eat her soul alive, the one that would destroy the façade she'd been building for years…the one that would mean her final.

She hated to feel so weak but she couldn't help it; the connection she felt with Troy had made her feel trust in the whole meaning of the word. Maybe she hadn't shared with him what hurt her the most, but she'd unshielded her heart to him until the point of no return…until the point where he was in when the rest of the world was out…until the point where Gabriella's real persona was known by someone…for the very first time in years.

It was not as if her friends didn't know the real her but that Troy knew things she'd never seen herself ready to share with anyone; the magical rope they shared had opened her heart to him…the same way it'd opened his to her. When she was with the rest of the people, Gabriella was like she was…but…in a controlled way; she couldn't see anyone hurting because of her, she would avoid the fight, the uneasiness that came when everything was in the open, and so she'd been careful, trying to not put more misery in the others' lives.

Everyone had enough shit going on…and she was no one to add more of hers to those shits; her problems were hers. She was more than glad to help the others, to listen the others, to offer her shoulder to cry on to the others when needed…she was more than glad to bring happiness to the others…forgetting hers in the process. She felt bad…and what? She would deal with her problems at her own personal way – in the safety of her room, in the safety of the night…and in the safety that to know no one would worry about her gave her.

With Troy, however, a sudden, strange and unknown force brought her to trust him with her deepest secrets; secrets that had let him know the real her, the person that was hided behind the happy and bubbly façade she'd built.

And she couldn't let him more in than what he already was because the past, her depressing past, had to be kept behind.

* * *

Arriving at the park, Troy sighed in relief when he realized Gabriella wasn't there; he didn't know why, but even when he knew she'd been avoiding him, he also knew she would go there. Maybe that was stupid of him and he should be worried about Gabriella not showing herself…but the bond they had told him that she needed him the same way he needed her.

Or so he hoped.

And he needed those few minutes to calm himself down; a sudden and cold sweat was covering his hands, and he felt as if his heart would explode so fast it was beating only with the thought of seeing Gabriella again, because he knew that, her magic, her charm, would made him fall irremediably…and he couldn't allow that. He needed to get his heart ready to face the world, the reality he was craving but he couldn't have…and he had to do so before he saw Gabriella.

Taking deep breaths, Troy decided to sit under their oak; his eyes went directly to what he knew was the vivid proof of the love he craved and he couldn't do anything to stop them. His action brought a pang of pain inside his heart he tried to erase turning his face away from the trunk, to the lake where the moon was beginning to appear from his right, giving a magical aura to the place that helped him to calm himself down.

He knew he'd arrived at their safe-place with five minutes to spare, so when he realized that those five minutes had already passed, he couldn't help but look at his watch, realizing Gabriella was being fifteen minutes late; if he hadn't known Gabriella the way he knew her, Troy would only think that she was being late…but he knew Gabriella, and he knew she was the most punctual person in the world…thought that brought desperation and worry to his heart, and made him to stand up hurriedly, ready to run to wherever she was.

Already with his hand inside his pocket to grab his phone, a sudden sound coming from behind him made him gasp and turn around, letting out a deep breath when he'd realized that the new-coming person was in fact Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically crushing her petite body into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. Gabriella didn't say anything but he felt her nod into his chest, and that let him sigh in relief again…sensation he felt _again_ when he felt her arms wrapping themselves around his torso.

Neither of them said anything more…but both were aware of something new happening between them; while Troy decided to erase all the thoughts his mind was full of, simply enjoying the feeling of to have Gabriella into his arms again, Gabriella took deep breaths trying to absorb the perfect scent of Troy…the one that made her feel at home and gave her some strength to continue putting up the façade she needed to put up.

Some minutes passed, neither of them counted them, and then they pulled away, locking their eyes irremediably and drinking in each other's presence: warmness from Gabriella invaded Troy's heart, and safety and relief from Troy invaded Gabriella's.

Both wanted to let the other know how horrible this lack of contact had been for them…but neither of them had the guts to do so; both realized how miserable they were without the other…but neither of them could speak the words…because that would mean to accept the other's influence in his and her lives…because that would mean to accept that the deep connection they had was more important than everything they'd felt ever…because that would mean to admit they were weak.

And neither of them was ready to face this truth.

Gabriella broke the silence, separating awkwardly from Troy a little more. "How have you been?"

Her voice had sounded distant, detail he picked up at once, and he tried to look for her eyes with his, trying to find the truth there. But Gabriella lowered her eyes to the ground…knowing she would fall.

"I've been okay…you?" Troy answered in a lowly voice.

The awkwardness they were feeling was something strange in them; not even when they first met this awkwardness had been there. Everything had been fluid, normal, easy between them…but all of a sudden things had turned out to be super complicated, a barrier they didn't know how to sort out.

"Fine," she muttered still not looking at him but sitting under the tree, where Troy had been sitting some minutes before, gulping when she felt him doing the same beside her.

A powerful electric force made both aware of the proximity of their bodies but silence imposed its presence; neither of them dared to break it afraid of the consequences…but soon this silence became too much.

"So…ready for tomorrow?" Troy asked trying to break the ice, knowing how nervous she was for her first day of University.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed thankful that he had done the first step. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep tonight…"

Even though she knew her words couldn't be understood in other way than her nervousness for the first day of a new stage in her life playing with her, she realized of the deeper meaning her words had – restless nights had been her reality for a while; nights invaded with pain, with nightmares, with sadness…and Gabriella had to close her eyes forcefully and bit her own tongue, preventing the scream she felt building in her throat, hoping Troy wouldn't realize about the sudden tension that had possessed her body.

She couldn't fall; she had to remain in control of her emotions.

"Everything is going to be okay…" He whispered afraid of to speak louder, realizing as well of the second meaning of his words…for himself.

Because he hoped that everything would be okay; he was afraid of what the future had for him - afraid of the pain and hurt that could invade his heart if he wasn't careful…and afraid of a future without real feelings in his life.

No; his heart had to remain in a safe shell away from what hurt him.

"So…what you've been up to?" Gabriella asked after taking a deep breath; she hated the sudden tension and she knew she had to busy their time with random things until she was sure she was able to survive his influence normally.

"Enjoying the last week of holiday," Troy cleared his throat. "Parties, basketball…you know, normal things…"

Both were aware he didn't mention his new girlfriend; Gabriella didn't know what that meant…and Troy didn't want to admit that it meant something.

"So crazy parties, uh?" Gabriella pressed knowing that he was keeping something from her…even though she was afraid of what that was.

Troy cleared his throat again; he didn't want to talk about it because he still wasn't over Gabriella. He knew what he'd done…what he was doing with Molly was bad, and more in Gabriella's eyes, and he knew how disappointed she'd be if she knew the truth…but at the same time, he didn't want to feel that way; he wanted to be able to enjoy his freedom away from her influence

His heart rebelled against what Gabriella made him feel, and Troy decided to give her a neutral answer that wouldn't take things further. "I guess…"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at his tone; he seemed to be uncomfortable in front of her, and that was a first, because he usually was more laid back about everything. Troy had a pose, an attitude that let him deal with everything with an extraordinaire easiness; she'd never seen him nervous nor agitated; on the contrary, his behaviour, with everything, even when she'd called him bad names when she thought he deserved to hear them, had been a perfect example of careless. However, this time, the vibe that surrounded Troy was everything but; she didn't know what to think nor thought – part of her wanted to dig a little more and force the truth out of him; another part of her, however, was scared of what she could find.

"Are you okay, Troy?" Gabriella asked softly.

Troy snapped his head and looked at her; his first thought was one that made him shiver – had she noticed the fucking truth behind his pretended cool attitude? "Yeah, why?"

Gabriella was taken aback; lifting her head as well, Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…you seem…" Stuttering when she didn't know which word she should use, Gabriella sighed. "I don't know, you seem to be nervous or something…"

"No," Troy answered quickly. "Why?"

Realizing that they were doing circles, Gabriella closed her eyes forcefully. "Look, this is not working…"

A sudden fear possessed Troy; her words had sounded weird, distant…as if she was tired of him? "What do you mean?"

His shivering voice arrived at the bottom of her heart; his voice had sounded full of…fear? "I don't know what's happening…and…I don't like…this…you…" Realizing that she was about to lose it, Gabriella took a deep breath. "What's happened between us, Troy?"

Troy swallowed aloud; her whispered voice, full of something he thought was fear, made all the alarms in his mind sound widely. "What do you mean?"

"We can't talk, Troy," Gabriella answered softly. "I don't know what's happened but…now…it's like we don't know each other…"

Troy didn't know what to say because that was the same feeling he was having; the feeling of to be super far away from Gabriella, the feeling of not knowing her, the feeling of to be in front of someone unknown by him made him feel uncomfortable. However, he didn't know how they could change that.

Seconds turned into minutes but neither of them said anything; the awkwardness increased and soon both looked everywhere but the other – it was easy this way.

"I've missed you," he said softly without thinking.

At his words, Gabriella gasped soundlessly; so he'd felt the same way she'd been feeling…a bit of information that filled her heart with an emotion she didn't understand. "I've missed you too…"

Their bodies were touching…and it was only needed one second of locking their eyes to join their bodies in a deep hug, full of a meaning neither of them understood…and neither of them tried to understand.

The barriers were falling down in front of their eyes; both were aware of that and though both wanted to build them again as a mechanism of defence, it was impossible; not after the tightening of their connection they'd just felt.

Keeping the hug intact, Troy rearranged Gabriella's body so she was leaning her head in his chest, with her arm around his waist, while he leaned his back into the trunk of the oak, with one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "What happened those days, Ella?" He said softly.

"I don't know," Gabriella whispered. "What happened those days, Troy?" She asked as well wanting for him to face the problem the same way he wanted for her to face it.

"I don't know," Troy sighed in defeat.

Silence overcame them again; neither of them was ready to face the new stage of their relationship, and so neither of them commented anything about it. Both wanted to continue their friendship the same way they'd been doing, but neither of them knew how to do so…nor if that was possible.

The cowardice talked when Gabriella spoke again; a cowardice Troy was sharing, a cowardice that would mean to sort out the problem without digging into it, without further thought about it. "Can we forget this last week?"

"Done," Troy smiled inwardly at her words just the second they left her mouth, reaching out his hand for her to grab it.

When Gabriella, though hesitantly, reached out her hand as well and their hands connected, both sighed in relief; relief because they didn't need to talk more about it, relief because they didn't need to think more about it.

Their last week had never existed.

Period.

Clearing his throat again, and changing his pose so he was leaning into the trunk of the oak again, Troy rearranged his arms, wrapping one around Gabriella's shoulders again, noticing tingles where his skin touched hers.

He was well aware of that detail, but he was also aware that he needed to ignore this feeling; he needed some normality with Gabriella, he needed to be able to talk to her again. "So I have a girlfriend now…"

A sudden tension possessed her shoulders, a tension he noticed and felt too, and he cursed himself inwardly thinking this tension meant Gabriella was mad; maybe he should have talked about Zeke and the guys…

But Gabriella talked again, breaking his train of thought. "Explain me something about her…"

Troy was taken aback; not only she didn't seem mad but she was interested in know something about her. His heartbeat increased its rhythm realizing that he'd dug the hole he was in alone, because now he had to explain to her something about a girl he didn't care about…about a girlfriend he'd agreed to have only because it was better than nothing…about a girl that made his ego feel at ease. "She's called Molly…"

Gabriella noticed his nervousness and that made her giggle; not even once she thought he was nervous about what she could think about it but about the girl herself that seemed to have his heart. "You're whipped…" She giggled.

Troy let out a nervous laugh and closed his eyes in relief when her giggle echoed in the night and the quiet of the park; warmness was fighting to penetrate in his heart, but he couldn't let it in. "We're knowing each other…"

"Where did you meet her?" Gabriella asked interested in this girl that seemed to have changed Troy so much, drawing random circles in his chest.

"In a party," Troy answered more at ease seeing her reactions to his words. "Friday night…"

"So this is recent," Gabriella giggled. "How old is she?"

"Twenty one," Troy answered.

"But she's going to be 22 this year or she's my same age, instead?" Gabriella asked calculating with her mind.

"She's my age," Troy answered quietly.

"Well," Gabriella looked her head from his chest. "Explain me more things, come on! I'm curious…"

Troy didn't know what to say; he didn't like to explain more things in fear that the truth would escape from his mouth…but she was asking him things…and he was well aware that if the remained silent, if he avoided to answer, Gabriella would know there was something weird in there. "We're still knowing each other, Ella," he decided in the end. "We haven't talked that much…"

"Don't tell me you've been only working in the physical aspect of the relationship," Gabriella scolded sarcastically slapping his chest. When he didn't say anything, Gabriella sat on her knees in front of him. "You need to take care of her personality as well," she hissed. "If not, if you forget about her persona, things won't work between you two!"

"I know!" Troy said defensively. "But there is no law that forbid knowing the other physically before personally…"

"You're being stupid," Gabriella interrupted his rambling rolling her eyes. "So you want to be tied to her only because your bodies are compatible? Very mature, Troy…very mature…"

"Don't lecture me," Troy said defensively. "Things are not like that!"

"Sure they don't," Gabriella muttered with sarcasm in her voice. "Could you be so kind and explain to me how things actually are, then?"

Okay, the hole had just become deeper, and it'd been only his fault; how the fuck he could explain to her how things were without telling her the truth? Because he was sure as hell Gabriella couldn't know the truth.

"Things didn't start in any romantic way between us," Troy answered as flatly as he could so Gabriella dropped the subject. "And we've been…sharing our time together…knowing each other…" Seeing the petite brunette was about to interrupt him, Troy sighed. "Look, this is too recent…we're like…knowing each other now…and…things are not always…fluffy and perfect…sometimes…well, sometimes relationships work like this one…the physical aspect of the relationship before the personal one…"

Gabriella shut up at that; she was, probably, the most inexperienced girl being twenty alive, and she didn't know how relationships worked, but she was sure as hell that wouldn't be something she'd like if she was the one in one. For her, to know the other, to know the real other, was always more important that whatever physical aspect…but that was just her…and also the opinion of a person that never had seen herself in a situation like this one. "I understand…" She answered softly. "But…try to know how she's too…"

"I'll do," Troy nodded his head relieved when he realized the subject had died…finally. "And what have you been up to? Have you been ill?" Looking at her, he couldn't help but realize she looked thinner; under her perfect brown eyes huge and ugly purple bags imposed their presence, making her look listless, without life…and a pang of an unknown, and ugly, sensation invaded his heart.

Pressing herself more into him so he didn't see her face, Gabriella talked in a barely audible voice. "Yeah, I had a little stomach ache some days ago…"

"Are you feeling better now?" Troy asked concerned.

Biting her lip, Gabriella nodded into his chest and talked lowly afterwards. "Yeah, tired, but better…"

"I'm sorry," Troy said lifting her head and pressing his lips softly to her forehead, closing his eyes, controlling the emotions that his heart was beginning to feel.

"It's okay now," Gabriella whispered.

Silence imposed its presence again; their hearts were feeling things neither of them wanted to feel and neither of them knew how to escape from the position they were in.

Troy's phone chose that moment to ring breaking the tense moment. "Hello?"

"_Hey baby,"_ Molly's nasal voice arrived from the other side of the line, annoying the shit out of him in the process.

_Was her voice so annoying those past days?_

Shifting uncomfortable, Troy cleared his throat. "Hey…"

"_Where are you?"_ Molly demanded.

"With a friend," Troy answered vaguely. "Why?"

Gabriella noticed Troy's change of demeanour and began to sit up, looking at him intently; she realized he was struggling for words, as if the person who was calling him was more a burden that any other thing. Troy, on the other part, when he noticed Gabriella was pulling away from him, prevented her to do so, tightening his arm around her shoulders so she couldn't go away from him, stopping her movements – she wasn't leaning into his chest anymore, but he still could feel her warmness touching his body and, for the moment being, that was enough.

"_We could go to the movies," _Molly whined. _"Or do something…"_

The implications her last sentence had attached made him shudder inwardly; maybe he would have agreed at once if not because he was with Gabriella, but being with Gabriella by his side, he couldn't help but rebel against the sexual need he felt, against the easy sex. "I can't…"

"_I beg you pardon?" _Molly gasped shocked.

"Look, I'm busy now," Troy closed his eyes tiredly. "I'll call you back later…" Not even waiting for an answer, Troy closed his phone and turned it off knowing Molly would call him again.

Gabriella had looked the scene and couldn't help but wonder who the mysterious caller was; clearing her throat, she asked the question softly, afraid of Troy's reaction at the question. "Who was that?"

"Molly," Troy answered sighing, without thinking in his attitude when doing so.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes; he was talking with his girlfriend in that way?

What the fuck?

"How come you've been so rude with her?" She asked flatly.

The tone of her voice made him to snap his eyes open. "What do you mean?"

"You've been everything but caring," Gabriella protested. "Not even a lovely word? What the fuck, Troy?"

"She wanted for us to meet," Troy protested.

"And?" Gabriella asked confusedly. "She's your girlfriend; that's the normal thing to do…"

"But I'm with you," Troy said not understanding her reaction. "I mean, I can see her tomorrow or later, she won't go anywhere…but I haven't seen you in ages…"

Touched by his words, though she was having a hard time to understand what was behind them, Gabriella sighed. "But she's your girlfriend Troy, and you're just starting with her…I won't get mad if you want to go with her…"

_Damn her kindness and selfless nature._

The problem here was that the last thing he wanted was to go with Molly, but of course he couldn't admit that in front of Gabriella.

"Look, I'm hanging out with you," Troy said defensively. "And I saw her yesterday and I'll see her tomorrow, so now I'm not moving from here…"

"As you wish," Gabriella sighed realizing it was a lost battle from the beginning. "But you shouldn't be so harsh with her, Troy…I'm sure she's thinking you're mad at her or something…"

_Damn her kindness and selfless nature…again._

"She'll survive," Troy shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I won't stop to see my friends because of her; she'll have to deal with it…"

Gabriella couldn't understand him; of course she also though that, to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend shouldn't stop you from seeing your friends, being those your same gender or not, but there was a hided meaning in Troy's words. The defensive way he was talking, the harsh tone he'd used with the girl, the way his shoulders had tensed when he'd answered the phone…warned her that something wasn't right there.

However, she couldn't force him into talk to her if he didn't want to; Gabriella knew Troy would talk to her when he felt ready to do so. In the meantime, and as a friend, she would support him.

"Okay, okay," she answered deciding to give him the time he needed. "If you want to talk you know where I'm, right?"

Grabbing her hand softly, Troy nodded. "Thank you," he whispered locking his eyes with hers.

"You're welcome," Gabriella answered giving him a small smile.

The rest of the afternoon passed and both teens were more than glad when no more tension nor awkwardness imposed its presence; words flew from their mouths easily and the tension their shoulders had disappeared, both drinking in each other's presence…and both avoiding the soft topics that both were aware would put things in a bad mode again.

While Troy avoided to talk about his feelings, Gabriella avoided to talk about her fears; they were doing circles around those topics but neither of them dared to break the silent deal they had agreed to – when they would talk about parties, Troy would leave out of the conversation what he'd done at the fatidic party, what he'd talked with his "friends"…and when they would talk about what Gabriella had done those days they hadn't kept contact, she would lie and talk about an inexistence stomach flu that had had her resting on bed for days.

They even talked about Zeke and the other guys, and Troy explained to her that they'd been meeting from time to time since the night he'd apologized…even though Troy left out of the story the feelings of real friendship he noticed in her friends and also what he'd felt when he'd apologized, and Gabriella didn't talk about it, either. He'd only explained the man-ish and more random things; how they could play for hours, how he'd shown them some tips…and Gabriella had smiled and giggled when something funny escaped from his mouth.

"I should go home now," Gabriella said after she received a call from her mother asking her if they should wait for her to dinner or not.

"Let's go then," Troy said standing up and reaching down his hand to help Gabriella to stand up. "I'll have the car parked there," he pointed with his finger their right and, just when he realized Gabriella was about to talk, he continued. "I'm taking you home and that's final…"

"Yes sir," Gabriella saluted in a military way, knowing that to argue with Troy when it came to this topic it was always useless.

"Oh shut up!" Troy chuckled, wrapping one of his arms friendly and carelessly around her shoulders and pulling her body to where his car was.

* * *

"Good night, Troy," Gabriella leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Wish me good luck for tomorrow…"

"You don't need good luck," Troy smiled softly realizing she was, in fact, so nervous about her first day of University. "They'll love you…"

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled at him. "I'll explain you how it goes tomorrow…"

"I'll be online," Troy returned the smile and looked at her back until she was safely inside the building where she lived, waving his hand when Gabriella waved hers.

When he was about to turn on the engine of his car so he could drove to his home, he realized about the time, and decided to call his mother to tell her that he was on his way and so they could wait for him so he would have dinner with them.

Two new incoming messages arrived at his phone before he had time to dial his mother's number and he read them.

'_Call me tomorrow so we can have some fun. I hope you'll have wet dreams thinking about me because I'm sure mine will be so. Love, Molly'_

Troy rolled his eyes at that – in her dreams.

The second one, however, put a smile on his face.

'_Hey man, the guys and I are meeting after dinner for a game. Are you in? Tell me something back. Zeke'_

He didn't need a lot of thought to know the answer of this question.

'_Of course. See you later, dude! Troy'_

Smiling to himself, Troy dialled his mother's number and waited patiently until she answered. _"Hey son," _Lucille sweet voice came from the other side of the line.

"Hey mom," Troy greeted her. "Is dad at home?"

"_No," _Lucille answered. _"But he'll be here shortly so we can have dinner together. Why?"_

"Wait for me, then," Troy answered. "I'll be there in twenty minutes or so, okay?"

"_Sure son,"_ Lucille smiled…and Troy could notice her smile through her voice, a realization that brought warmness to his already warm heart. _"We'll wait for you but be safe while driving…"_

"Yes mom," Troy muttered embarrassedly. "Bye…"

* * *

Gabriella arrived at her home and, for the very first time, she truly smiled when she greeted her parents. The fear, the worry and the sadness were still there but, as she hoped, once she avoided the soft topic while being with Troy, his simple presence had given her the strength she needed to continue with her pretended happy life.

She still had some questions without answer; she felt some problems with Troy but, like her, she knew he had the right to choose what he wanted to share with her and what not. She had to respect his decision the same way she wanted for him to do with hers, and so she decided to not think further about their encounter – they had had fun, they had talked, they had laughed and they had been able to be their normal-selves.

And that was enough.

----------

When Troy ended the dishes, an action that surprised his parents who left the kitchen with huge smiles drew on their faces at the change they noticed in Troy, he dried his hands in the tea towel and smiled proudly at what his work.

"I'm going out!" He called already from the door.

"Troy," Jack scolded. "You're starting classes tomorrow; you need to sleep, son…"

"It's still early," Troy shrugged. "I'm meeting the guys for a game. I will be home before curfew…"

When Jack was about to answer his son, Lucille grabbed his arm, preventing his firsts words to escape from his mouth. "That's okay, Troy. But remember your curfew tonight is the same one you have during the year, okay?"

"Sure," Troy grinned at his mother and winked at her when both realized Jack was protesting under his breath. "Bye folks!"

When he arrived at the court beside the old station, he greeted his "new friends", who returned the gesture in the same friendly way.

"You and me against those two idiots," Zeke said to Troy signalling the other two guys, who slapped Zeke's back feeling insulted.

The four guys laughed. "Okay," Troy nodded chuckling. "How come you have your arms so red, by the way?" He asked Zeke. "You seem you've been at the beach a little too much lately, uh?"

"No," Zeke chuckled remembering the day before. "Yesterday we spent the day at the beach with some girl-friends…" Sympathy for Gabriella invaded his heart when he realized that she had been at home while all her friends had been at the beach because she'd been ill. "We had lunch there, grab some icre creams…weeven played some volleyball and then we went to my best friend's home; you remember the girl that was with us the day we met?" Troy nodded, thinking he knew what Zeke would tell him, and also thinking how nice of them had been to go to her house so she didn't feel alone nor left behind. "So well, she fell off my shoulders while playing chicken in the water and she fell badly; she hurt her ankle and so she invited us to end the day at her home seeing she needed some ice and rest a little her leg; plus, we were out of her mom's brownies, which are the best, by the way, a…"

_She fell from my shoulders while playing chicken in the water._

_Ice creams._

_Brownies._

Gabriella had been at the beach?

Gabriella had been at the beach eating ice creams?

Gabriella had been at the fucking beach eating fucking ice creams and fucking brownies?

But she'd said him she'd been ill with stomach flu and having rest at home…

What the fuck?

Maybe he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he was sure as hell that while you're ill of your stomach you didn't eat ice creams or brownies…and also that if you had been resting on your bed because you felt like crap, you didn't go to the beach to play volleyball nor play chicken.

That only could mean one thing…

Gabriella had lied to him.

Anger and worry were the emotions he was feeling at the moment – anger because Gabriella had lied to him…but also worry, because if Gabriella hadn't been ill, what the fuck had happened to her that could explain the weak, restless and tired state she was in?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**First of all**** – I've enabled Anonymous Reviews; I didn't know I had them disabled, sorry! :)**

**Okay now, into this "normal" A/N ******** I want to apologize guys, seriously, I feel bad because I've been updating the other story (Learning to trust, learning to love) and I've left this one. That hasn't been my intention at all, I swear, but I've found myself hooked with the other plot; I needed something more…I don't know how to say it…maybe I needed more feelings to be able to write, you know? And you know, well the ones who are reading it, that the other story is more about feelings at this current moment.**

"**The Whims of Fate" is also about feelings, but we aren't there yet; we'll be there soon, and in this chapter you can peek a little in how things will be, but we aren't there…and my body needed to be able to express more things about feelings and emotions.**

**I apologize profusely, but please, understand that sometimes is not about what I want to update but…what I want to write about :)**

**Now, like I've said, we are beginning our journey to Troy and Gabriella's feelings here; we still have a long journey in front of us, and you probably will hate me in the immediate future BUT, like always, bear with me…please? I know things can be confusing, even crazy if you want, but we'll get there, I promise ;)**

**I hope you'll like this chapter because…the drama is just here, everyone! :D**

**Here is chapter 11; enjoy! :)**

* * *

Taking advantage of the comfort and the safety the night and darkness gave her, Gabriella sat in her bed with a precious frame in her hands, looking at the picture intently, as if she could re-live the happiness she felt back then; three girls with her arms wrapped tightly around each other, with big smiles on their faces, with bright eyes from the happiness they felt every time they were together…three girls that thought about each other like sisters.

Because they were sisters…at heart.

But things changed when they were 10, and they changed for the worse; when they were 10, not only the reality they'd been living in had ended but their worlds had crashed down irremediably, bringing a shadow over their lives that not all of them had known how to deal with.

And the one that suffered the most was Gabriella, because she was the only one that hadn't been able to make amends with her past; but Gabriella knew that it wasn't her fault, because life had been cruel with her taking away her chance of make things better.

Wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes, Gabriella let her mind go back to the memory lane, remembering the fatidic day occurred twelve years ago; the fatidic day that marked her life forever, the fatidic day that made her the way she currently was, the fatidic day that made her realize that you couldn't hold back anything to anyone if you didn't want misery and anguish in your life…the fatidic day that made her realize that you had to let it go if you wanted to live.

"_I hate you!" _

"_I hate you more!"_

_The fight between Gabriella and Sharon had arrived at a point where neither of them wanted, nor could, back out; too hard words had left both mouths, too much hate against each other was filling their hearts and being only ten years old, their little hearts only could see the bad things instead of the good things their friendship represented. _

_Because they, along with Kelsi, had been the best of friends all their lives; their parents had been friends all their lives, and so it was only a matter of time that their children, being all the same age, became friends too. _

"_I don't want you here!" Sharon screamed pushing Gabriella's body. "Get out!"_

"_Don't worry!" Little Gabriella screamed as well. "I don't want to be in your house anymore!"_

"_Leave then!" The other girl shouted pushing Gabriella's body until she was out of her room, closing the door violently afterwards with a loud bang._

"_Fine!" Gabriella screamed to the door, leaving the house afterwards…not even once looking back._

_And that had been the last time she had seen that house._

_And that had been the last time she had seen her, Sharon McBright, one of her best friends…one of her sisters._

A sudden and violent sob abandoned Gabriella's body when she thought again about the last words she directed to Sharon all those years ago; how come so much hate could fill a little girl's heart? Because she could remember, clearly, that the only feeling she felt at that moment was hate towards one of her best friends; maybe Sharon had acted badly towards Gabriella, and maybe their fight had been a result of the lies Sharon told Gabriella, but still the petite brunette couldn't help but blame herself because now, after twelve years thinking about it, she realized that the problem they had was the silliest thing they could have fight for…even though at the moment it'd been the most horrible, painful, huge, important and serious problem.

If Gabriella would have had the ability to look pass the lies, if Gabriella would have had the ability to forgive, if Gabriella would have had the ability to forget what was bad and focus on what was good…things wouldn't have been the way they were.

But now it was too late.

Because her life became a hell twelve years ago, a hell she hadn't been able to escape from yet, a hell she wasn't sure if she would be able to escape from…ever.

One positive thing resulted from that fatidic day – Gabriella's ability to forgive, Gabriella's ability to give second, third and fourth chances if needed, Gabriella's ability to give love and friendship without end.

What happened with Sharon wouldn't happen again.

Ever.

She was sure as hell she wouldn't make the same mistakes she did back then; not only because the lesson was well learned but because she knew that, if things turned out the same way they did with Sharon, she wouldn't survive.

But, at the moment, she was alive; she had a life to fight for, and she had to do so.

'_Everything is going to be okay…'_

Troy's words echoed in her mind over and over again, feeling as if Troy was the one encouraging her; she could feel him beside her, cheering for her and giving her back the confidence she didn't have. Maybe he'd told her those words thinking about her first day of University, but fate had wanted for her to have another reason to need them.

Sighing, Gabriella stood up and went to her bathroom to refresh her face; all the tears shed, the cold water touching her skin and Troy's words did some good and Gabriella felt better than how she'd felt in days.

"Everything is going to be okay," she whispered for herself before she closed her eyes and let sleep overcame her.

----------

'_Good luck today, sis! I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but know that I'll think about you, okay? __Be only yourself and you'll see how everything goes smoothly. Love you to bits! Bby'_

Gabriella smiled seeing the text message she'd just received from her brother when she was getting ready for the Day she had been fearing for weeks; she knew for a fact he'd just exited from the hospital after a 24 hour shift – her parents called him the night before to check on him – and she knew he was tired as hell, but still he'd thought about her and her worries about her first day of University.

Touched by his gesture, Gabriella typed her answer, thanking the heavens for the brother she had.

'_I'll do what I can ;) you're the best! Love you too…and more! Brie'_

Smiling when the text message was sent, Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at her reflect on the mirror; after a lot of thought with her friends, all them decided to wear something similar their first day of this new stage of their lives – a simple pair of cute jeans with a top all of them had identical though in different colour – so they felt like they were together even though they were at different places.

When Taylor had come with the idea, Sharpay, Kelsi and of course Gabriella had agreed without further discussion; the shopping spree to go and find the perfect top, even though each one of them chose it in the colour that suited them best, was a lot of fun, full of playful banters, laughs, jokes…it was one of the best memories Gabriella had of her summer and, as a proof of that, Gabriella only had to turn around and look at her nightstand, where a picture of the four girls posing funnily in her bedroom wearing the tops rested.

Shaking her head at the memory, Gabriella looked at her reflect again; the day that was about to start was an important day, not only because it meant her first step in the "adults' life" but because the new environment, the new people she'd meet. She would leave safe territory and go directly to a different world where everything would be strange; she wouldn't have her friends having her back there; she'd be alone, facing her fears alone, facing the future alone…facing the problems alone.

Problems.

A simple word that held a hell in Gabriella's case.

No; she needed to get rid of this train of thought, and she needed to do that before she left her room. That night she'd sleep like a baby; after the breakdown she had just before she went to bed, her night had been peaceful – no nightmares had interrupted her sleep, no more tears had fallen from her eyes, no pangs of hurt had crossed her heart…no images of the fatidic day had invaded her mind…and she knew that was that way thanks to Troy.

'_Everything is going to be okay…'_

She replayed his words inwardly over and over again and smiled to herself.

She was so glad her relationship with him was normal again; the past week, when she'd been avoiding to see him had been a living hell, but now, after their meeting the day before, she couldn't help but feel thankful to him and his insistence because if not, if he hadn't asked her to meet him, Gabriella knew for a fact she still would be avoiding him.

She didn't know what it was but there was something about him that made her fears disappear; with his simple presence, with his unique and masculine scent surrounding her, with his strong arms around her waist, with his soft voice whispered in her ear and with his caring gestures, Gabriella couldn't help but feel relief running through her system.

It was as if he was her personal doctor somehow.

And that thought brought a smile to her face, thinking about her brother being a doctor himself. Troy and Bobby were very similar; with the two of them Gabriella felt safe, with them she felt strong, confident…and also pretty, but because they both made her feel worthy. Both had the ability to say and do the right things so her mind became clean of ugly thoughts about herself. Sure, they were different – the jerk-y part, for example, was one of their hugest differences, because Bobby was a very handsome man, had all the girls falling for him irremediably, but still she had to see him treating a girl badly and Troy…well, was Troy – but deeply, their values, their dreams, their needs, their thoughts and their hopes in life were similar.

A sudden knock at her door snapped her out of her reverie. "Come in!"

"Morning sweetie," Marie peeked inside the room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed. "Do I look okay, mom?"

"You look beautiful," Marie entered in the room and closed the door behind her, guessing Gabriella needed to talk. "This is the top you and the girls bought, right?" Gabriella nodded her head, smiling shyly at her mother. "Do you feel comfortable with the clothes you're wearing, honey?"

Gabriella didn't understand her mother, but she answered as sincerely as she could. "Of course, jeans and a top? Hello? I always wear that!" She giggled.

"True," Marie nodded. "Then why the doubts now?" She asked smirking at Gabriella.

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged lowering her eyes. "It's like…I'll be alone there, mom…and you know…what if they don't like me? What if I don't know anyone?"

"Woah," Marie hugged Gabriella seeing she was about to lose it. "Calm down here. Where is this coming from, Gabriella? What's with that lack of confidence in yourself?"

"It doesn't matter, mom," Gabriella pulled away still with her eyes directed to the ground. "I'm just nervous…that's all…"

"You sure?" Marie asked not convinced at all.

Marie knew her daughter, and though at first she'd thought Gabriella was freaking out because of the University, she'd to admit she'd never seen her so lost and so nervous; she understood the nervous, of course, she had a first day at the University too, but with Gabriella…there was something that was weird there. She'd seen Gabriella nervous a lot of times and, this time, the nervousness that was possessing Gabriella's body was all but "normal"; thinking about it, Marie realized that it was as if Gabriella had a secret worry inside of her…something that had nothing to do with the University…something that was destroying the happy girl she knew.

"Positive," Gabriella sent her mother a smile, praying that her acting skills were still effective.

"It'll be alright, sweetie," Marie smiled sweetly and her daughter deciding to drop the subject for the moment being…but making a mental note to talk with her at night, when they both were at home. "Your father and I are so proud of you; you'll be fine…"

"I love you, mom," Gabriella muttered embracing her mother.

"Oh sweetie," Marie caressed Gabriella's hair softly. "I love you too…"

Mother and daughter shared some minutes still embracing together until Marie pulled away. "Okay come on, go downstairs and eat something or you'll be late…"

"I'll be down in a second," Gabriella took a deep breath. "I need to pack my things…"

"Okay," Marie kissed her cheek and disappeared through the door after sending Gabriella one last concerned look.

----------

When Gabriella saw herself alone, she let her body fall onto the mattress and sighed; this one had been the second time she had been about to lose the shield her façade was – first with Troy and now with her mother – and she knew she had to work harder so no one suspected anything. She was sure as hell that both Troy and her mother were suspecting something; they knew her and, maybe she could tell them some lies that they would believe…but she was also aware that she couldn't push the luck she'd had until then infinitely because, in the end, they'd know for sure something about her was off.

And she didn't want that.

And she didn't need that.

And she couldn't allow that.

* * *

When Troy heard the strident sound of his alarm-clock he cursed himself inwardly; he'd been awake for hours now, and he realized he should have remembered to turn it off, not wanting to disturb his parents.

Yawning, he stirred his sore muscles and stood up from his bed went to his bathroom to take a hot shower, praying that would help his tired body to wake up and also his mind, to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts that had been running through his mind almost all night.

Gabriella had lied to him.

He could understand that until some point because he'd also lied to her.

But that wasn't what bothered him; what was worse was that if she hadn't been ill, something huge was happening to her for her to look so tired, pale and also thinner than before, because remembering the feeling of to have her in his arms, he realized the day before he didn't feel it. Of course it'd been wonderful to be able to hold her again, but her body seemed smaller, as if she was starving herself; he could feel her bones, and even though Gabriella always had been thin and petite, this time had been the very first time it'd happened.

Turning off the water, Troy sighed deeply; maybe he should have asked Zeke a little more about Gabriella…but no, that would mean their secret friendship being in the open…only for her friends, and that not only would be unfair to her but also wrong, because if Gabriella hadn't explained to them anything, he was no one to be the one doing so.

He had to respect her privacy, he was aware of that, but what could he do? Gabriella seemed to be in need of some kind of help, but if she didn't go to him looking for this help, he couldn't force her to do so.

Even though he hated that.

Because he wanted to free her from her pain; the simple thought of something bothering her this much, until the point where she was becoming almost ill, was unbearable.

But, again, he couldn't do anything about it if Gabriella didn't ask him for help.

Okay, he was fucked up and his life sucked big time.

Thinking about it, maybe he should let her know he knew she'd lied to him; of course that maybe wouldn't help, but maybe Gabriella would see herself pressured and would explode somehow…because that was what she needed, and Troy knew it.

After her breakdown of the other day, Troy realized Gabriella was way too more than what people could see in her; nightmares, ghosts and devils from her past were still with her, haunting her and bringing her down – if not, her breakdown wouldn't have any explanation.

To see her so broken over something from her past alerted him that there were thousands tears trapped inside of her; she needed to let them go in order to feel well again, but if there was something he'd learned from Gabriella during this time they'd been talking, that had been how stubborn she was.

The sound of an incoming message arrived at the bathroom from his bedroom and so he went to read it.

'_Are you picking me up, baby? If you behave, maybe we can have our little fun before classes start… ;) Wet kisses, Molly'_

Rolling his eyes at the text message, Troy dropped the phone on the mattress; his mind was too far from Molly at the moment – actually, his mind was in the other side of town, in Gabriella's home, where he knew she would be freaking out.

Should he send a text message to her wishing her "good luck"?

Troy shook his head; no, that wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe he wasn't mad at Gabriella in the whole meaning of the word, but to know something was so wrong with her, and not being able to help her because she didn't want him to hurt him…and the result of this hurt was this little piece of rage he could feel in his heart.

He needed some time to think a little more about which one should be his next move with Gabriella; now that they were okay again, now that their friendship seemed to be easy again, he didn't want to fuck things up, and to act on impulse would mean another fight, another worry, another headache…another "thing" he didn't want, nor needed, right now.

And less with Gabriella.

Sighing, he decided to answer Molly's text thinking about what Gabriella told him; maybe he needed to work more in their personal relationship in order to find what his heart, deeply, wanted to find.

'_I'll be there in 20. Troy'_

At least, if he needed some "release" he knew he could always go and find Molly; there had been moments when he'd damned his choice of University – Molly was a student in the same one he went – but there were others, like this current one, when he was glad. A quick trip to the parking lot to have some fun in the car, or a quickie in the janitor's closet were easier ways to find some relief than to have to wait until the evening to see her.

That didn't mean he was totally pleased.

Because in the deepest part of his core, Troy knew that a quick fuck, or a long one, it didn't matter, wouldn't help him to ease his worries; but with Molly, not even a long talk. The girl didn't know what to do with him but sex, sex and more sex.

Did she think he didn't know how to talk or something?

Probably.

And, again, it was his fault, because he'd been a jerk all his life; if he had settled some bases for their relationship, or for his past relationships, giving at the personal aspect of them the same importance he'd given to the physical part, this problem wouldn't exist.

The only person with who he felt comfortable enough to talk, talk and talk was Gabriella, but this time she couldn't help him because she was the reason of his worries.

His life sucked.

But this was his situation at the moment, and Troy knew he was the only one to blame, so he had to deal with what life had thrown at him…even though it sucked big, big, big time.

* * *

Parking her car in the campus' parking lot, Gabriella killed the engine and took a deep breath.

That was it.

She was in the University.

She was in a strange place, surrounded by strange people.

And she was scared to death.

But, like with second chances, Gabriella believed in the first ones - if she didn't try to be a normal girl, she wouldn't be one. She needed to get rid of her fears; she had to show, like Bobby had said, the others how she really was, accepting that not everyone would be pleased to talk to her.

That scared her, of course, she was human, but…what if that happened?

She had friends and family who had her back and loved her to death; if she wasn't a worthy person, all this support wouldn't exist. If she had a tight circle around her was because she had worked her ass off for that; she'd been a great friend, at least since the fatidic day, and she'd won her friends' respect because of the way she was.

'_Everything is going to be okay.'_

"I hope you're right, Troy," Gabriella whispered only for herself, in the safety of her car, before she took a deep breath and opened the door of her car, steeping outside of it afterwards.

A sudden and thrilling sensation ran up and down her spine seeing all her new mates carrying books, talking, greeting each other if they already knew each other…and also the tall buildings which were full of classes, of knowledge, of experiences…and then she couldn't wait until she was there.

She wanted to be there.

She needed to be there.

"Here I go," Gabriella whispered again only for herself while she locked the car, going to the main building afterwards.

----------

When she was about to open the door, they were opened from the other side, almost making Gabriella fall. "Woah!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" A boy exclaimed. "I think I'm way too excited…today is my first day…"

"No worries," Gabriella giggled at the sudden blush invading the boy's cheeks. "Today is my first day too."

"Oh then you know how I'm feeling," the boy chuckled. "I'm Ben, Ben Johnson."

"I'm Gabriella Montez," she reached out her hand for him to grab it. "Nice to meet you."

"Indeed," Ben said smiling at her still not dropping her hand.

Seconds turned into minutes and still both teens didn't move until someone bumped into them. "Move, you're in the middle!"

"Well that was rude," Ben laughed. "I'm sorry…I tend to…space out a lot…" Gabriella giggled freely and the boy joined his laugh to hers. "Well, where were you going?"

"The main office to grab a copy of the list of students," Gabriella explained. "I want to know which are my classes, my schedule and that stuff…"

"Then today is your lucky day," Ben smirked at her. "It just happens that I have a copy myself, and if you want, you can copy the information you need in a paper. The queue to have this shit has been long, and this way you would avoid it."

"Oh, it'd be wonderful," Gabriella gave him a smile. "That's very nice of you…"

"What can I say?" Ben asked playfully.

A very giggling Gabriella slapped his chest. "Come on big ego, let me see this list. Shall we go to that bench?"

"Sure," Ben answered. "Here," he added giving her the paper.

Gabriella and Ben sat on the bench and soon Gabriella began to copy all the information she knew she would need in a piece of paper, under the scrutinizing look of Ben, who was still mesmerized by her cuteness.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Gabriella that drew him to her; her giggle, her sweet features, her hot body…well, everything about her was inviting, and the girl was also super nice, which he cared a lot about when it came to girls.

"I have all the classes in the same classroom," Gabriella scrunched her nose. "Is that good or bad?"

Ben chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know, but that's what happens to me too. Which classroom are you assigned into?"

"Let me see," Gabriella read the paper again. "The 17 in the second floor of the main building. You?"

"The same one!" Ben exclaimed excitedly. "Oh that's amazing, we already know each other and so we won't have to sit alone…"

His playful grin made Gabriella laugh. "You have a point. Shall we go, then?"

"Ladies first," Ben did a bow with his hand, earning another giggle from Gabriella.

Oh yeah, if this weird, but funny, beginning of the year was a little peek to everything Gabriella was about to live there, then Troy was right – everything would be okay.

* * *

"Hey babe," Troy greeted Molly when she entered in his car.

"Morning baby," Molly said already with her lips touching his and forcing his mouth open with her tongue.

Troy, even though he was shocked as hell, fell into the kiss, returning it with as much passion as he could muster; he wasn't feeling the passion he thought he should feel, not even a little spark, but when Molly growled when his hand touched her breast accidentally, all thoughts of true love, true friendship and simply true people evaporated from his mind.

The kiss, then, turned almost violent; her hands gripped his shirt in fists, and his hands began to travel her long legs upwards, until he touched the hem of her skirt. "Push it up," she moaned lapping his jaw.

Troy obliged, already noticing a sudden pressure in his core. "Fuck Molly," he growled when his hand arrived at her warm and wet core without a barrier.

"I thought you'll appreciate me going commando now," Molly purred already working with his belt. "I have my thong in my bag but…what about some fun now?" She mewled introducing her hand in his boxers. "I'm ready, baby…make me yours…"

He didn't know what possessed him then; maybe her whispered voice in his ear, maybe her teeth playing with his ear, maybe her hand bumping his shaft up and down…or maybe how bitch she was but, suddenly, he grabbed her and sat her on his lap, where he attacked her mouth, probably bruising it, and thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

The girl moaned savagely and began to grind her core with his, making Troy to push her shirt away from his way and move his lips to her breasts, where he marked her.

"Fuck me, Troy…" She begged pathetically.

Another growl escaped from Troy's mouth and Molly, without further discussion, grabbed his engorded shaft and introduced it inside of her, sitting back and beginning to move her hips frantically up and down. Troy thrust his hips upwards, meeting her moves one by one, creating a stimulating friction that had them both moaning and growling in abandoned pleasure.

However, neither of them thought about what the other was feeling or doing; each one of them only wanted their personal release, forgetting that they were both practicing sex so them both found pleasure. Her moves were wild and erratic, she was even hurting Troy, but she didn't stop; when he tried to slow her hips she only pushed them downwards with more force, swallowing the shout of pain that escaped from his throat and, in response, Troy attacked the only thing he could attack – her breasts were bouncing right in front of him and he dedicated his time to bit them with his teeth, to suck, nip and lap not even caring about anything.

It was about fuck.

It was about the need to find an escape, a release.

Too bad this release only satisfied Troy the five minutes he took to regulate his breath.

"Wow, uh?" Molly giggled flirty.

"Wow indeed," Troy gave her a fake smile. "We should go now or we'll be late…"

To say Troy felt disgusted with himself and dirty would be an understatement; why he couldn't talk with his girlfriend? What was what pushed him to forget about what the girl he was with felt, even though the girl was as horny as him or even more? Why he needed this physical relief so much…but still knowing that it would last only some minutes?

Nothing made sense.

If he wanted to have something deep with someone, more or less what he had with Gabriella but adding there a physical relationship too, why he was always forgetting about it when he had the girl of the moment in front of him?

Was he really so selfish?

Probably.

Did Gabriella have reason when she told him he was a jerk son of a bitch with a huge ego?

Surely.

And that was the result of his life only dedicated to fuck as many girls as he could not caring about what the girls, or even his friends, felt while being with him; if he would have taken care of the personal aspect of his relationships and friendships, his fame wouldn't be the same one he had at the moment, his life wouldn't be as empty as it was at the moment.

But he was a victim of himself – he'd never cared about another someone…and now he had no one who cared for him.

Like they said…payback was a bitch.

And he realized, right then and there that, in order to feel…less dirty, more human, he needed to talk to Gabriella, and he had to do that now.

"I've just remembered I need to go to visit my grandma," Troy said parking the car all of a sudden. "You need to take the bus…"

"What?" Molly asked feeling insulted. "So now that you're satisfied what? I have to take the bus? In your dreams."

"Look," Troy was getting fed up with the girl but, for Gabriella, he couldn't be jerker than he had already been. "I've just remembered I need to go to my grandma's house. Please, I'm sorry, but I need to go, and I need to go now…"

Molly could see the desperation in his eyes and that made her believe in his words. "Are you sure you can't drop me off at the University and go from there?"

Troy was shaking his head before the girl finished. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Molly shrugged her shoulders. "Call me later, okay?"

"Sure," Troy said though totally unconsciously.

"Bye babe," she added leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

Troy gulped and forced himself to answer her being as sweet as he could; he didn't want to be in a deeper hole than the one he was already in. "Bye baby, see you later…"

Seeing her back disappear in the opposite direction, Troy slapped his own forehead groaning feeling totally frustrated with himself. "I'm the stupidest guy in this world…"

He needed Gabriella.

And it was not only because he knew she would help him to feel better but because he was craving her company, her understanding and sweet nature and also someone he could call a _friend_; he needed something as refreshing as Gabriella was to feel his soul clean again.

Reaching for his phone, Troy typed a message.

'_I'll be at the __cafeteria of your Uni in 15. Please Ella, be there…I need you… Troy'_

He didn't think twice and drove there, praying that Gabriella would be there…praying that Gabriella would help him to feel better…praying that Gabriella would still be there as his friend, his only real friend.

* * *

"Hey Gabs, you there?" Ben asked amused by Gabriella's sudden statuesque state.

"Oh sorry," the petite brunette gave him a small smile, placing her phone inside her bag. "I need to go to the cafeteria; could you tell me how I can go there?"

"But we have classes now," Ben asked dumbly. "You're going to miss your first class?"

"I have to," Gabriella sighed. "My friend…he needs me…it seems important and he's coming right now…"

Ben looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, I could go with a bottle of water. I'm coming with you there so you won't get lost."

"Oh okay," Gabriella grinned. "Perfect then…"

----------

"Where the fuck is she?" Troy muttered for himself looking anxiously at his watch.

A bunch of (cute and hot) girls passed by him and tried to flirt with him, but he was too busy looking for Gabriella; he didn't need anything more but his friend. The rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared.

Suddenly, her giggles echoed in the cafeteria from behind them; he turned around, ready to go to her but what he saw made him stop frozen in his spot.

Gabriella wasn't alone; she was with a guy – who the hell he was?

This guy was making her giggle super normally – where the fuck were her problems and worries? Where the fuck was her depressing mood?

And they were flirting – what the fuck!? She had never mentioned anyone!

Troy didn't know why, but this sight, though totally normal and innocent, was like a stab direct to his heart.

And then he realized he needed to get away from there.

Fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my life is being crazy somehow these days :S I'm not sure about this chapter, but…well, I hope you'll like it :D**

**Thanks so much for your reviews – seriously, they all make me feel amazing! – and for add me or the story to your lists. WOW, only WOW! ;) **

**Here's chapter 12; enjoy! :)**

* * *

Something was bad.

Something was very bad.

He didn't know what it was, but he definitely knew that something was bad.

How could he, a person who rarely had feelings for the others, who rarely showed his feelings for the other, be this affected by seeing Gabriella with another guy?

It just didn't make sense.

He didn't know what he was feeling, but he felt uncomfortable feeling whatever it was that was invading him; the way his heartbeat had increased its rhythm into a wild speed, the way his breathing had become erratic…were things totally new for him. He wasn't used to be or feel uncomfortable when it came to girls, and he couldn't understand why he was feeling so uneasy with Gabriella.

It was stupid, childish, but he felt disappointed with Gabriella somehow; she'd lied to him in his face and then he'd seen her all giggling with an unknown guy. It just didn't make sense; he needed answers, and Troy knew that, those answers only would come from Gabriella.

He was sure as hell no one could explain what went through Gabriella's mind…but him.

Probably.

He wasn't sure anymore about that, but with everything Gabriella had shared with him, he knew he meant something to her; she'd admitted that she'd explained to him things no one knew, and that had to mean something, and something enough important for her to be able to open up to him.

Maybe if he pushed her a little she would break again and let him in.

Locking his car again, Troy took a decision; he would face Gabriella. He would tell her that he knew about the lie, and he would demand an explanation. He wouldn't ask, he would demand, because Gabriella only was able to open up herself if someone pushed her buttons; the girl was stubborn, a lot, and in order for her to be able to find the release she so seriously needed, he knew he had to be careful, okay, but insistent as well.

And also, though he didn't want to think about it, he also knew she was what he needed to feel better.

And he wanted, and needed to feel better.

He saw her from afar; she finally was alone, and relief ran through him at that.

Clearing his throat when he stood behind her, Troy waited for her reaction; when she heard him, Gabriella turned around and smiled at him. "Troy!" She greeted him happily kissing his cheek. "What took you so long? I was worried…"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Traffic," he answered carelessly.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes; there was something off with him. "Are you okay?"

"Actually no," Troy said flatly. "There is something that is bothering me."

"I've guessed as much when I've seen your message," Gabriella looked at him with concern. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Gabriella felt something strange with him; there was a coldness she'd never seen in his eyes before, and his body seemed to be possessed with a sudden and fierce tension, when he'd always been relaxed and content while being with her.

Troy observed her; she seemed really concerned about him, and even though that brought the warmness he always felt while being with her, Troy pushed this thought aside. He needed to be able to not break in front of her; he needed to be severe and stern with her so she felt trapped and exploded.

Maybe even be cruel with her.

"How are you?" Troy asked with a cold voice. "Are you feeling better of your stomach?" Sarcasm laced his voice, but he didn't care; he wanted to know why the fuck she'd lied to him.

Gabriella widened her eyes. "Oh yeah…yeah, yeah…"

Troy knew she wasn't telling the truth, and he decided to push her a little more. "You know, yesterday I met with Zeke…"

Again, Gabriella widened her eyes in panic; FUCK, a major fuck. Zeke didn't know anything about Troy's friendship with Gabriella, and even though her name didn't have to be mentioned when he was with Troy because supposedly she was a stranger for Troy, that didn't mean that her name hadn't been mentioned. "How is he? It's been…some time since the last time I saw him…" She said as innocently as she could.

Her stuttering made him smirk. "No? He told me about your trip to the beach, and how you ate ice creams and brownies."

Gabriella closed her eyes.

Fuck.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" Troy hissed. "Or are you going to pretend everything is okay when is obvious is not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabriella murmured avoiding his eyes.

Troy snorted. "I dare you to tell me that looking me in the eyes."

"Why did you want to meet, Troy?" Gabriella asked trying to divert the topic.

"Because I know you've lied to me," Troy glared at her. "Something is not okay with you, but still you lie to me. Give me some credit, Gabriella," she flinched when he said her whole name with so much venom in his voice, "I'm not an idiot."

Gabriella became defensive then. "So what? What if I'm lying to you? Maybe I'm not okay but I don't want to explain to you what the fuck is wrong with me; can't you understand that sometimes people don't want for the others to know some things?"

"Then don't lie," Troy growled. "Tell me you don't trust me, tell me you don't want to explain to me what the fuck is wrong with you but don't lie to me."

His voice got louder each time and Gabriella looked around them, seeing how they were getting the attention of the people who were there. "You're making a scene…"

"I don't care!" Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I cared about you and you've lied to me in my face. Do you know how bad you've made me feel? Do you know how stupid you've made me feel, Gabriella? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Troy was losing it, and Gabriella was aware of that, but she couldn't bring herself up into telling him the story; not now, not ever.

Her past would be kept locked in her heart; no one could know how affected she still was, how the fucking day she argued with Sharon was still fucking glued in her mind, how afraid she was of repeating the same mistakes…how her past was still taunting her and directing her actions and words as if she was possessed by it.

No; no one could know that.

Not even Troy could know that.

However, she couldn't help but feel bad at what Troy was saying; she could see the hurt in his eyes, and she felt her heart constrict at that; that didn't mean, though, that she was ready.

Because she wasn't, and Troy had to live with that the same way she was living with her demons, with her ghosts.

"It's not a matter of trust, Troy," Gabriella sighed softly.

Troy's mood softened when he saw her pained face; his heart ached for her and he didn't know if continue pushing her or give her time and space instead. "Why…I mean…why you lied?"

Gabriella closed her eyes forcefully, trying to stop the falling of the tears she could feel. "I'm sorry Troy…"

"Sorry doesn't explain anything, Ella," Troy was the one sighing this time. "You've hurt me…"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Gabriella murmured. "But I can't tell you what's wrong with me…"

Troy groaned. "Please Ella," he whispered. "I'm begging you, don't shut me out…"

"I'm not shutting you out," she said lowly. "But this is something I can't tell you, or anyone, for that matter…"

"Damn Gabriella," Troy said frustrated. "Stop being stubborn and let me help you…"

"I'm sorry, Troy," Gabriella said lowly backing away from him, the tears she'd been fighting falling freely now. "I'm sorry…"

Turning away, she ran before Troy could comprehend what was happening or could hold her, leaving a defeated, frustrated and angry Troy behind.

* * *

Lying under the oak that was his sanctuary, Troy closed his eyes feeling his own tears welling in his eyes. His mind seemed decided into torture him, because he only could see Gabriella's tears, Gabriella's fear, Gabriella's pain…and he couldn't do anything to help her.

He didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, but still he knew Gabriella had shared with him things no one knew, so there was no way someone would be able to help him to help Gabriella but Gabriella; but the girl was stubborn and Troy was aware that it would take a lot of time, patience and also fights with her in order to arrive at the root of everything.

But he also felt angry with her; she'd made him feel, and now he was the one left hanging. Gabriella didn't know how much he was affected by her; he'd opened up to her, he'd let himself feel something, he'd let himself to show his own emotions and feelings…and all that for what?

For nothing.

Because now Troy was hurt…and alone.

His best friend, the only one person that was able to tell him the truths, the only person that dared to face him, the only person that he'd let to see him vulnerable, the only person that had accepted the whole him knowing his darkest secrets…had run away from him, and that hurt; not only that, though, because what he was feeling at the moment was worse than what he'd felt at the morning, before his encounter with Gabriella.

Part of him wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay; relieve her mind, her heart and her soul from what was bothering her, but he also wanted to shout at her and damn her because of the emotions and feelings she'd made him feel when he didn't want to feel anything.

The cold, hard and powerful shield he put around his heart long time ago had broken because of Gabriella; he'd let his emotions and feelings play, and now he was regretting it with all his might. He wanted to be able to put that shield around his heart again, but it was impossible; the hurt and the worry were inside of him now, and Troy knew that they wouldn't go away as easily as he would have wished.

Everything was coming down around him; the cool façade he built had stumbled in pieces and everything he'd been avoiding all those years was pursuing him – his feelings and his emotions, the bad and the good ones, were there for him to feel them, even though he didn't want to.

Because he was sure as hell he didn't want to feel them.

He didn't want to feel rejected – although he'd rejected a lot of girls in the past.

He didn't want to feel alone – although he knew in the deepest part of his core that he'd always been alone.

He didn't want to feel hurt – although he'd hurt a lot of people, unfairly, in his life.

And all because of Gabriella.

She'd been the one opening a box…and though angered and frustrated him, Troy knew she was the only one who was able to close it again.

* * *

Gabriella didn't go back to class after her encounter with Troy.

She couldn't face anyone because she did it again; what she promised herself she wouldn't do again – hurt someone, fight with someone and not arrange things – was exactly what she'd done.

And what hurt the most was that she'd hurt someone who didn't deserve it and who was, also, the only one person able to make her worries disappear and give her the comfort and safety she needed so desperately.

But it was too late now.

She'd fucked up big time and she couldn't do anything about it.

A loud sob escaped from her body, shaking it violently, and she let her head fell back on the headrest of her car completely in defeat, in tiredness, in surrender; the pain she was feeling at the moment was worse than the one she'd been feeling all this time, and even though she couldn't understand how that was possible, the truth was that she was feeling the worst she'd felt, ever.

The tears that were falling from her eyes blurred her vision and she wiped them violently. "Why the fuck you had to die, Sharon, why?" She whispered to no one closing her eyes. "My life is a living hell and I can't do anything about it…"

And then, nothing mattered; letting her body free from the barriers, the walls, the control she'd imposed herself all those years, she surprised herself with the force with which her sobs were shaking her, with the violence with which her sobs were escaping from her heart after so much time being locked, with the sadness that washed through her at the sudden realization that she'd lost the only chance she had to be happy again.

When the tears let her see again, Gabriella turned on the engine of her car and drove to home; she needed to be alone, safe and also far away from everyone. Her body was heavy; the mixture of feelings inside of her were eating her alive, and the constriction she was feeling each moment she thought in Troy's face was enough for her to feel how her heart broke a little more.

Reaching her house, Gabriella ran to her room, locking the door behind her and let her body fall onto the bed carelessly; she didn't even bother in to change her clothes – she simply didn't care. Pulling away the sheets, Gabriella slipped into her bed, leaning her head in her soft pillows and closing her eyes, hoping that sleep would overcome her soon.

Maybe she would have nightmares, probably, but she didn't care; maybe there was a slim chance of her dreams to not be invaded by her ghosts…maybe she would be able to dream about a different life. A life where she was happy, a life where she would have made amends with her past, a life where her friends would know the whole real Gabriella Montez…a life where she felt okay.

Because that was what she needed the most – to feel okay instead of feeling like crap.

* * *

He was feeling his phone vibrate, but he didn't care; he'd lost the number of times it'd vibrating against his leg, but he couldn't care less about it. The first two times he'd reached for it hoping it was Gabriella, but seeing both times had been Molly, he'd decided to let it go.

He didn't need a drama queen now; he didn't want her and he couldn't care less about her, so he really didn't see the point in answering her calls. She would push him and he didn't need that; he needed some time being only with himself, if not with Gabriella of course, trying to decide which was the best move he could do after all that had happened.

He was lost in his thoughts and being at the park for so many hours was doing some good; he didn't feel as bad as before, and he didn't feel as if his heart was being stabbed over and over again. He didn't feel okay, but at least the pain and the sorrow were gone.

He didn't know for how long though.

Standing up, Troy took a deep breathe with his eyes closed and went to his house; it was already late, almost dinner time, and he didn't want to face his parents. However, he knew they were about to arrive, so he knew he had to make it there quickly, so he could pretend an illness or a tiredness and disappear in his room.

That was what he wanted; quietness and peace around him.

No drama, no lies, no pain, no hurt, no regrets…simply peace.

His all body was sore and only the though of to be lying in his bed, in the safety of his room, seemed heaven for him.

Arriving at his house, Troy sighed in relief when he noticed neither of his parents was there yet. Quickly, he scribbled a note and left it in the kitchen's counter, knowing his mother would see it for sure, and ran to his bedroom, closing and locking the door afterwards.

With his back leaned into the door, Troy took another deep breathe; he needed Gabriella, he didn't know or understand why after everything that had happened, but he felt so dirty thinking in what he'd done to Molly…he needed some release, but this time not physical but mental.

Gabriella was the only one that had the ability not only of to face him but also help him feel better; her soft words, her bright charisma, her warm body…everything about her helped his senses to calm down and be normal again.

And he was craving that normality after the turmoil of feelings and emotions he'd felt in only one day.

Sighing, he went to the bathroom to take a long and hot shower; letting the water fall freely over him, Troy felt his muscles relax slightly and then his heart didn't hurt so bad. Maybe it was because everything he thought, everything he felt, were overcoming him, he didn't know, but he did know that the tension in his body was disappearing slowly.

Maybe that was a good sign.

Maybe not.

* * *

A loud ring echoed in Gabriella's room, awaking her.

If not because she recognized Bobby's ringtone, Gabriella would have let the phone do all the sounds it wanted because she wanted to disappear and be left alone…but not with Bobby.

Bobby had been, always, able to help her somehow, and she hoped that maybe she would feel better once she spoke to him.

"Hello?"

"_Hey sis!" _Bobby said excitedly. _"How are you?"_

"Fine," Gabriella said in a low voice hoping Bobby wouldn't catch her down tone.

"_Sure you are,"_ Gabriella was sure he was narrowing his eyes at her blatant lie – his sarcasm was obvious. _"What's happened?"_

"Nothing Bobby," Gabriella shrugged her small shoulders, closing her eyes. "I was sleeping…"

"_At that time?" _Bobby asked surprised. _"But it's not dinner time yet…"_

"I'm not feeling too good…the nerves you know…" Gabriella answered vaguely somehow.

"_I was calling about that, actually. How has been your first day?" _Bobby asked excitedly again.

Gabriella bit her lip; what was she supposed to say? She'd been in the university only for one hour at the most, thirty minutes of that time had been spent in her car crying her eyes out.

She couldn't tell him the truth.

Suddenly, it fell upon her that she was fed up with being the tough one, the one that was okay when in reality was a wreck, the one that pretended that her life was rainbows and hearts and flowers when everything was black and dark…the one that feel human when actually felt like everything but.

Tears welled up her eyes again…and she decided to not stop them; she couldn't have done it even if she wanted it. Too much had happened and her body needed some release, and she knew this release would be understood and also comforted by Bobby. "I miss you so much…" She gasped through her sobs.

"_Gabi!" _Bobby exclaimed alarmed. _"What's wrong?"_

"Everything is so fucked up Bobby," Gabriella continued letting the tears fall. "Troy won't speak to me anymore…and…and everyone has his or her things and…and…and I feel alone…and…"

Bobby couldn't understand what Gabriella was saying; it just didn't make sense – not only that thing about Troy not talking to her anymore (he had eyes and he'd seen the chemistry between the two since the first moment) but about everything.

In moments like those, Bobby wished he didn't accept the scholarship he won – he was too far away from his house now he couldn't reach Gabriella and hug her endless, showing her that he cared, that she was not alone.

But that wasn't possible.

"_Gabi please,"_ Bobby pleaded through the phone. _"I can't stand to see you like this…what happened?"_

"Sharon…" Gabriella whispered, closing her eyes and letting out an even louder sob when Bobby heard the only one word that explained everything.

"_Explain to me everything," _Bobby commanded softly, sighing when he realized that his constant attentions towards Gabriella, knowing she was really grieving even though she didn't want to admit it, even though she pretended she was happy, had been something he'd done correctly – knowing that he'd been right all along even when no one but him seemed to notice.

He'd spent all the time he'd been able to spend with Gabriella – trying to help her, to console her, to show her his support…she'd never sent to him a signal or whatever, but he knew he'd been able to help her somehow, even though it hadn't been enough.

When Gabriella ended, letting a huge weight out of her shoulders, Bobby sighed. _"Shhh,"_ he soothed her. _"Don't cry baby girl…You know it kills me when you cry and I'm not there to hold you…"_

"I'm sorry…" Gabriella bawled. "But…I've lost Troy now because of that…he…he knew and…I lied to him…and then I've hurt him…"

"_If you talk to him he will forgive you, silly," _Bobby tried to cheer her up. _"If he told you that you were his best friend, that means you're important for him and that he cares about you. Talk to him, explain to him the truth and then give him some time to process everything. He hurt you in the past Gabi, and you forgave him…if he really values what you two have, he'll forgive you…"_

"What if he won't?" Gabriella muttered wiping the silent tears that were falling from her eyes.

"_Then it'll be his lost, Gabriella," _Bobby continued noticing that she wanted to interrupt him. _"You're more than that; the fact that you've been bottling everything inside of you in order to make the others' lives easier and happier speaks volumes about how good person you are. Troy knows that, and maybe he won't understand your pain and your actions because he didn't know Sharon and because he didn't know how close you two were but…" _Bobby sighed tiredly – this conversation with Gabriella was being everything but what he'd expected when he'd dialled her number. _"Let him in…at least…talk to him about Sharon…I mean…you don't have to explain to him everything that you've just explained to me but…something…something that'll help you to feel better and not alone…and something that will make him realize that you care about him too…"_

"Should I call him?" Gabriella asked in a petite voice – even though she was feeling relieved after explained _everything_ to Bobby, emptying her heart and her soul from the ghosts and demons of her past.

"_It's still soon," _Bobby cleared his throat. _"Go to his house and talk to him face to face…"_

"What?" Gabriella squeaked. "I can't go to his house! His parents are there for sure, and what? We have a fight in front of them?"

"_Hey calm down," _Bobby soothed her again. _"You don't need to fight; you only need him hearing what you have to say, listening your story…"_

"If he wants that, that is," Gabriella murmured. "You seem to forget that I've left him there…and that he probably is more than mad with me…"

"_Have some faith in you…and in him," _Bobby said softly. _"Have faith in your friendship…"_

"I don't know if I can," Gabriella said, her voice breaking twice.

"_You can, Gabriella, you hear me? You can and you're going to do that," _Bobby said firmly. _"And about that nonsense you've been feeling all those years…"_

"It's not nonsense," Gabriella protested.

"_It's nonsense, Gabi, pure and simple nonsense," _Bobby hissed. _"I get you're feeling bad because of the way things ended between you and Sharon, but you have to let it go. You didn't know that would happen Gabi, don't blame yourself and don't ever think that to avoid fights, to avoid being who you are is going to make you feel better. People make mistakes, and we have to learn from them, Gabi…you can't hide in a perfect façade if you don't feel like it, you don't have to fake a happiness you're not feeling because, in the end, you won't be able to be happy…ever…"_

Hearing her brother's usually strong voice so weak and trembling awoke something inside of her, something she'd never felt before – courage. It just didn't make sense, because to see him broken should mean everything but strength for her, but it did; his words sank in her head and she realized that he was right.

However, she wasn't totally sure. "But…"

"_No buts, Gabriella," _Bobby said strongly again. _"You are not the one to blame, it was an accident. Sharon did wrong lying to you, and you're only a human who felt bad when knew the truth. The fight, the argument you had with her was the normal thing two friends do when there is some kind of disagreement between them; it sucks that was the last thing you told each other before the accident but…that doesn't change the fact that you're not the one to blame, the fact that God took her away from you before you signed the peace between you."_

Gabriella didn't want to think more about it; if she had to face Troy and explain to him about Sharon she needed to be strong and sure about the huge step she was about to do. She couldn't let the demons win away; she had to keep them out of her for some hours…at least until Troy had heard her truth.

"Can we speak about it later or another day?" She asked in a petite voice.

"_Oh no, you're not hiding again," _Bobby hissed between his teeth.

"I'm not," Gabriella said weakly. "If I have to face Troy…I can't feel like a wreck like I'm feeling like now…if I have to explain to him who was Sharon and what happened, I need to feel strong, Bobby…and talking about that…I can't…"

"_Okay," _Bobby sighed noticing the desperation behind Gabriella's words. _"But I'm not finished with you…"_

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "I'm going to Troy's…I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"_I'll be in the hospital," _Bobby said softly. _"Call me at my cell, okay?"_

"Okay," Gabriella sniffed. "I love you so much, Bobby…I wish you were here…"

"_I love you too Gabriella," _Bobby whispered softly. _"Everything will be okay…"_

"I hope," she swallowed loudly. "I have to go…bye…"

"_Bye Gabi…"_

Closing her phone and tossing it carelessly behind her, Gabriella took a deep breathe; deciding a quick shower would do some good, Gabriella stepped into the bathroom and showered quickly, not wasting time in anything – she felt sure about what she was about to do, and she couldn't let herself fall back again.

She needed to do that, and she wanted to do that now.

She didn't know if she would be able to do so in another moment.

Stepping out of the shower, Gabriella took some sweats and a tank top, put on her sneakers and grabbed her bag; she couldn't care less about her looks. She was high now, and she had to take advance of that.

"Bye mom," Gabriella shouted from the door when she realized her mother was in the kitchen. "I'll be home by curfew!"

And with that, she closed the door with a bang, not letting her mother to answer, or see, her.

* * *

"Where's Troy?" Jack asked confusedly. "I didn't know he was eating out today…"

"He's not," Lucille shrugged her shoulders. "He's written a note saying he wasn't feeling well and that he would be sleeping…"

"Is he ill?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Lucille shrugged her shoulders again. "I haven't seen him; I've only seen the note in the kitchen's counter when I've arrived…"

"Oh well," Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "We should check on him…"

"His door is locked," Lucille smiled sympathetically at her husband. "I've already tried…twice…and he's not here and I haven't seen him. Let him be…if he's hungry he'll come out of his room."

Jack nodded and the couple ate talking about their days at work.

When they were cleaning up the table, the doorbell rang; sharing a confused look, both went to the door and opened it.

The petite brunette that was there gasped when both appeared around the door.

"Can we help you?" Jack asked confusedly.

"Yeah," Gabriella's cheeks became bright red and she cleared her throat. "Is Troy here?"

"He's not feeling well, sweetie," Lucille smiled at her warmly already liking Gabriella – she was completely different from the whores that went to their house to talk to Troy. "He's sleeping…"

"Oh," Gabriella's voice was laced with disappointment. "Can you tell him that Gabriella has come because she needed to talk to him?"

Lucille nodded. "Of course, does he have your number or something so he can reach you?"

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed and gave them a sad smile. "Don't worry though…"

"We'll give him the message," Jack also felt a smile tugging on his lips – he didn't know why, but seeing a girl wearing so plain clothes, with no make up and simply showing herself the way she really was made his heart soar in hope. He couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, Troy was stepping out of the shell high school had been for him, where popularity and looks were the most important thing and maybe, just maybe, he was letting himself know normal and real people.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled at them again. "And sorry to disturb you…have a good night…"

"Good night," both Jack and Lucille chorused before they closed the door.

"Who was that?" A sleepy Troy said from behind them, rubbing his eyes with his hands tiredly.

"Gabriella," Lucille said lowly and slowly, trying to not miss anything about Troy's reaction.

"What?" Troy awoke in a beat. "Gabriella was here?"

Jack nodded; looking at his wife, he cleared his throat. "She's told us she's come here because she needed to talk to you…"

Troy widened his eyes. "Fuck!"

She'd come to his house and he hadn't been able to receive her, see her, talk to her because he'd been burying himself in pity.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Not thinking twice about it, Troy ran to the front door of his apartment and opened it wildly, making the door bang with the wall. "Gabriella!"

The door of the elevator was about to close when she heard her name being called almost with desperation…and recognized the owner of the voice that had shouted her name. Placing her hand in the metallic door, preventing for it to close wholly, Gabriella stepped out of the little cubicle and looked wide-eyed at Troy.

A silent conversation took place only with their eyes…and soon hers filled with tears; it only took for Troy to make one step in Gabriella's direction for her to launch herself at him, wrapping tightly her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crock of his neck, crying her eyes out…in relief, because his arms also wrapped around her tightly…and not only that, but pulled her body as closer to his as he could.

* * *

They needed to talk, both knew that, but at the moment, in each other's arms, their worlds became peaceful again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: New chapter time! :D sorry for the delay but…well, I've been taking care of the other stories that I've going on right now :S I'm in love with this chapter and I think you all will like it too… ;)**

**I'm not going to give anything away because I want for you to feel what I've tried to express with words here, okay? But please, tell me your opinions! They help me a lot, lot, lot, lot! :D**

**Thanks, like always, to those of you who have reviewed or added me or the story to their lists; seriously, this is like Christmas! LOL**

**Here's chapter 13; enjoy! :)**

* * *

The relief that ran through Troy's veins when Gabriella's body touched his was immense; her presence, her scent, her warmness, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck…and even her warm tears soaking his neck were things that made him feel right again, that made him feel at home again.

Far away from them were the problems that were intruding into their friendship; Molly, the mysterious guy he'd seen Gabriella with, the reason behind Gabriella's defeated presence…everything disappeared from his mind the same moment Gabriella launched herself at him, because then, and only then, he felt his world in order again.

Pressing her body even closer to his, Troy couldn't help but close his eyes; Gabriella's hold on him was strong, even painful, but he didn't care because he needed, and had craved, this physical contact with her. There was something with Gabriella, something that only happened with Gabriella, and that was that he felt okay, he felt happy, he felt accepted, he felt _liked_ for who he really was, and that feeling was something totally new, but incredible at the same time.

"I'm…sor…sorry…"

Gabriella's muffled voice came from his neck and Troy pulled her head away from there, so he could look into her eyes; the pain and desperation he could read into her eyes was enough for him to pull her body closer to his again, so he couldn't see it because it was too much for him to handle. "Shhh…it's okay…"

"No…" She protested again. "I…I'm sorry I've hurt you and…and…you were right…I'm not okay…"

The underneath beg Troy could feel in her voice was enough for him to pick Gabriella up; she hooked her legs around his waist, still with her head buried in the crock of his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Turning around to go back to his house again, Troy met with both his parents, looking at him with questioning glances, and he realized that both had seen everything; he groaned inwardly knowing that he would have to explain to them what the hell was happening but shook his head at the same time, knowing that he needed some alone time with Gabriella so they could sort things out.

He was sure he was all for a long interrogation later, but at the moment his main worry, his main priority was to talk to Gabriella, to calm her, to find what the hell was what was making her feel so miserable…and he was sure that with his parents there that would be impossible because Gabriella didn't need awkwardness now, and with his parents there it was granted.

At the movement of his head, Lucille lifted one eyebrow questioningly, but was Jack who talked softly, amazed by his son's behaviour with the stranger girl, before his wife could open her mouth. "We'll be in the living room; you can go to your room…"

"Thank you," Troy nodded and passed by his parents to his room, still carrying a sobbing Gabriella, and closed the door softly behind him. Lowering her body onto the mattress, Troy kissed her forehead trying to sooth her when her hold on him tightened. "I'm not going anywhere…" Those words penetrated in Gabriella's brain, and she let him sit her on the mattress. "Do you need something?" He asked softly pulling her soaked hair away from her face.

"Sit here," Gabriella whispered in a very throaty voice, patting the spot beside her. Troy obliged and Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths, as if she was trying to gain the courage she needed so she was able to talk.

"You don't need to do that now," Troy said softly passing an arm around her shoulders, caressing with his fingertips the soft skin of her arm. "Take your time…"

Gabriella shook her head. "If I don't do that now, I won't be able to do it ever…"

Troy was nervous; he didn't know what he should expect from what Gabriella was about to explain to him, but he was sure as hell that it was important, very important, crucial and also painful for her, and he couldn't bear to know that behind her cheerful façade, her insides were burning in a living hell. All the times Gabriella had broken in front of him had clued him into the hell she'd been living all these years, but the way he was seeing her that night was more than that.

It was not only something that happened in the past that was tormenting her but something that also affected her in a wild way, converting her in the person she was now; that ironical situation – ironical because what happened to Gabriella seemed to be horrible but still its result was that Gabriella was one of the best people he knew – made his heart ache for her. The need he felt to save her, to help her, to make her feel better was excruciating, but still he saw himself useless because he wasn't sure if he would be able to help Gabriella somehow – he'd never been the one helping the others, listening everything they had to explain to him, offering his shoulder for the others to lean on…but he wanted to do that for Gabriella after everything she'd done for him; he wanted to be able to help her, even though he had no idea what was what he was supposed to do, but he did know that he needed to do so. At this point, anything but Gabriella was important for Troy; Molly and his _friends _could go to hell for all his care because he wouldn't move from where he was for anything.

Gabriella had become his first and main concern, and that would be like that until she was okay and until their friendship was perfectly okay again.

"Everything started when I was three…"

Gabriella's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts; turning his head to look at her, he realized she was like absent – her body was there but her mind, however, was far far away from there. It was as if her mind was replaying the scene inside her brain, and she was explaining the story her mind was seeing.

Troy moved backwards until his back touched the pillows, pulling Gabriella's body with his, because he wanted for her to feel perfectly comfortable knowing that what she was about to explain was so painful for her; he tightened his arm around her, crushing her body more into his, when Gabriella snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his chest, but still looking at nothing…but everything.

He admired her profile under the moonlight; to say she was beautiful would be an understatement…but he just realized about it. He'd never seen Gabriella as a _girl_, and so he'd never realized that how her face and body were. He was hooked with Gabriella's insides, but it was as if he was seeing her face, her perfectly curved body, her small hands drawing random circles on his clothed chest, the powerful scent only she had or simply the way her silky hair fell over his arm under a new light…a new light that made him feel sparks he'd never felt before.

Gulping loudly, Troy shivered involuntarily and kissed her forehead. "Come on, Ella…I'm here…" He whispered against her skin, trying to give her courage, strength for her to be able to empty every demon she had inside.

"_Kelsi and I weren't alone, another "sister" was with us. Her name was Sharon, and her parents were best friends with ours. We were the same age, and we were always together – while kindergarten and while school until…"_

Her voice broke then and Troy moved his hand softly around her back. "Take a deep breath, come on…" Gabriella did as she was told and continued…

"…_she died."_

Troy gasped and her body exploded in sobs; this time, however, those sobs weren't loud but low – it was as if the pain was escaping from her body silently, discretely, the same way it'd been living inside of her for so long. Her silent, salty and warm tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't do anything to stop them knowing Gabriella _needed_ to shed them out of her.

"_When we were ten I and Sharon got into a fight; it was silly, I know that now, but at the moment it seemed the worst problem in the world, you know? The thing is that she lied to me…and…well, I faced her; we argued, we fought and I __exited from her house _hating _her…not once looking back. And that was the last time I saw her because after that…"_

Troy didn't know what to say; what the fuck was he supposed to say?

"Oh Ella," he whispered pulling her even closer, feeling her pain inside of him, feeling the unfair hate she had been feeling for herself all this time blazing his insides in sorry for her.

"_I couldn't tell her goodbye and…I told her I hated her…and…I never could tell her that for me she was my best friend, my sister…she died hating me…and with I hating her…"_

Kissing her temple softly again, Troy swallowed loudly; he could understand her pain, but still he couldn't see the connection between what happened so many years ago with the way Gabriella was.

Not wanting to seem a jerk with banal questions, Troy gave her some time, realizing that her cries intensified with the last thing she said.

His caresses and his whispered soothing words never stopped; he didn't know if they were making her feel any better, but those things were the only thing he could think of to calm her, to help her, to relieve her pain.

"_Doctors told us she died because of something going wrong with her heart but…I can't help but feel that it was my fault…that she died because our fight made her die…that she die because her heart couldn't bear it…that I killed her…maybe not directly but indirectly…"_

Another round of sobs began and Troy felt the first tears burning the corners of his eyes; he couldn't believe Gabriella could think that…because it hadn't been her fault. Even not knowing anything about the story but what Gabriella was sharing with him, Troy knew for a fact that Gabriella was not the one to blame because there was no one to blame.

"Gabriella listen to me," Troy whispered passionately. "You didn't kill her…her heart failed…but you are not responsible for her death…"

"But I am!" She protested weakly. "If we hadn't fight, she still would be alive…"

"You don't know that," Troy said pulling her head away from his chest so he could convince her looking directly into her eyes. "Her heart had something wrong…and it failed then, but you are not the one to blame because it was no one's fault…"

Gabriella remained silent at that, with her eyes locked with his; her eyes were begging, screaming and pleading for someone to stop the nightmare…and Troy could feel his heart breaking at the sight because he didn't know what to do to make her see the light in all the shadows that had conquered her soul.

To say he was shocked with the story would be the understatement of the century; he could understand the pain she was feeling because she couldn't say goodbye to her best friend and because Sharon died after a fight with her and without signing the peace, but still he was having a hard time processing the guilt Gabriella was feeling and the thought that she had killed the girl. It just didn't make sense.

"Her heart had been okay until the moment we fought," Gabriella whispered closing her eyes, "and the fight was my fault because I was the one who got mad…"

"But if someone lies to you, the normal thing for you to do is get angry, Ella," Troy said wiping her cheeks with his thumb. "That doesn't mean that you killed her…"

"The point here is that I…since that moment…" Gabriella stopped herself leaning her head in his chest again. "I don't want people angry with me because you never know which the last time you can see them is or which the last time you can talk to them is…"

Realization fell upon Troy's brain; that was the reason because of Gabriella was so generous and friendly with her friends – because she was taking care of her friendships so if she never saw her friends again, there weren't problems between them.

Gabriella talked again.

"And that's also the reason because of why I try to not bother anyone with my problems," Gabriella whispered, her voice breaking twice.

"I don't understand," Troy said lowly feeling idiot for making such a question – but he needed to know everything that was running through her mind in order to help her. "I mean…"

Gabriella understood him. "Everyone has his or her own problems, his or her things to deal with, and I am not anyone to add another one to that list. If that happens again, I want for the person to die happy, with no problems, with no arguments going on; I try to make the others happy just in case I can't see them anymore. Sharon died because her heart failed, Troy, but no one knew…what if that happens again? I can't be responsible of another death…I just…can't…"

Another round of sobs began and Troy didn't stop his tears this time; he was feeling angry with Gabriella for thinking those things, but also frustrated, because she was emptying everything she had inside to him but still he wasn't able to make her feel better.

"Ella," Troy swallowed aloud again. "You can't think that way; you can't bottle inside everything you're feeling in order for the others to feel okay but you still feel like shit. That's not fair to you…but neither is for them; your friends want and can help you…but you have to let them in, Ella, you can't pretend you're happy if you're not feeling happy, you can't try to make the others' lives happy when you are feeling this sad…"

The simple thought of Gabriella being so selfless because she was afraid of causing another death was enough for him to damn all the heavens; he couldn't believe that after all the hours they'd been spending together and with all the things they've talked about he never knew about those demons – he couldn't believe that he'd been so egocentred as for him to not realize that she was being unhappy. He'd been always so happy with her, he'd always seen her so happy – but with a hidden sadness in her eyes he couldn't understand – that he couldn't believe he never saw the real and ugly truth.

"So what? I become a selfish who only thinks in myself? I can't do that…" Gabriella protested weakly, wiping her tears furiously with her hand.

"Of course not," Troy rubbed her back trying to sooth her. "But between those two extremes there is another option, Ella: to help the others, to be a good friend, to try and make the others' lives better is wonderful, amazing and beautiful, but you can't let that to make yourself miserable. You have to look after yourself too, Ella…you have to make amends with yourself so you can be really happy…and that won't make you a bad person but a human."

Gabriella closed her eyes when Troy kissed her temple again; she could understand his words, she really did, but the other thought, the wrong one, was completely grabbed inside her brain, and she didn't know if she would be able to erase it.

Troy continued then cutting her thoughts.

"To lean on someone is not bad; to help the others is amazing, but you have to help yourself too." His voice sounded sternly and Gabriella cringed – the last thing she wanted was for Troy to be mad at her.

"Are you angry?" She asked in a petite voice.

Troy gasped. "What?"

"Are you angry?" Gabriella repeated loudly this time, lifting her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Of course not," Troy narrowed his eyes. "Why are you thinking that?"

"Because you seem angry," she lowered her eyes in shame.

Troy used two of his fingers to lift her head. "I'm not angry with you; I'm sad because you're thinking this way and because I don't know what to do to help you, to make you feel better…"

"You can't do anything," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Stop that," Troy shook his head. "Let the others in, accept the others' help if people try to help you, share your pain with your friends and only be who you really are, Ella, show the real you. I like the cheerful Gabriella, but I don't like her if she's not showing me what she really feels…you have to let this façade go and simply be yourself. If you are angry, show it; if you're sad, show it; if you're happy, show it…whatever you're thinking and feeling, share and show it…give the others a chance to know the real you."

"But you've seen the real me," Gabriella argued. "I'm the way I am…"

"I'm not saying you've been a fake person," Troy pulled a strand of hair behind her ears. "But you've covered your real emotions so the others were happy; you haven't faced someone who's hurt you or who's make you angry so the other wasn't angry or sad…you've been…an "edited"-you if you want, and that's not right."

"What if the real me make my friends go away from me?" Gabriella asked in a low voice, silent tears falling from her eyes again.

"Then they are not your friends," Troy said fiercely. "If someone can't accept who you really are, then they are not worthy your time. You're one of the kindest people I know, Ella, and believe me when I say that because I know a lot of people, and to lean on another person doesn't make you weak. You're a human with feelings, with worries, with past…but you have to accept the way you really are. Mistakes will be made all along, but you have to learn from them; a fight with a friend is not something you have to be ashamed of because that's the most normal thing, Ella…what's not normal is to give the others the reason so they are not feeling bad."

"Are you running away?" Gabriella whispered, her eyes shining in fear.

"No," Troy answered firmly, surely so she couldn't doubt of the truth behind his words. "I'm not going away because you're the only person that knows the real me and still you're here. I'm not going away because I don't want to let you go; I've been more than twenty years believing in a world my mind created…believing I was one person I'm not…and you've made me see the light. I'm not going away because only with you I can be me, Ella…"

Troy hadn't said those things only to make her feel better but because they were the truth; however, only when he'd spoken them the reality behind them hit him truly.

What the fuck was he doing with Molly?

Why the fuck was he friends with people who didn't know the real him?

What the fuck was he still thinking he was almost a god knowing deep down he was only another human being?

His eyes widened alarmed and Gabriella traced them with her fingers. "What's wrong?" She whispered frowning when his eyes became colder.

"Nothing, nothing," Troy shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I've just realized about something…" Not really believing him but not wanting to create any drama, Gabriella nodded her head. Troy, however, saw farther away from what she was really showing. "I'm okay, really…"

"You sure?" She asked in a petite voice.

"Completely," Troy kissed her forehead again and Gabriella sighed. "What's with the sigh?"

"I've explained my reality twice today," she shrugged lowering her eyes. "And…I feel weird…good but weird…I mean…I understand that maybe you're right but…I don't know…I've been thinking the opposite for so long…I'm not sure I'm able to really process everything you've told me, even though that's what I want because I'm fed up with feeling like shit…"

"I'm right," Troy said firmly, grabbing her face with his hands. "And I'm going to help you, I promise."

Gabriella smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered kissing his neck softly.

Troy tightened the arm he had around her shoulders and returned the hug. "You're very welcome…"

They rested embraced together for some minutes; both were feeling new things but neither of them could name them. Troy knew he was feeling great with her body so closer to his but not only that but also with her soul and her heart so closer to his – he felt even more connected with her, if that was possible, and that simple feeling made his heart soar in pure joy. Gabriella, on the other hand, felt, for the very first time, really accepted by someone – it was not as if her friends didn't accept her but that no one knew her past, her reality, her demons and ghosts the same way Troy did…but still he was there, holding her tight and closer to his, and she couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, Troy was right; that maybe, just maybe, she didn't kill Sharon; that maybe, just maybe, to feel angry and hurt by another person and letting this person know it wasn't bad but good…because that was the reality and only for that, and because the relationships she could have with her friends would be based in something purely real – who she really was and who the other person was – she would be truly happily in her life.

She felt really happy for the very first time, and that realization made her realize about something more – Troy was the only one, apart from her brother, that could make her feel safe, secure and really happy. It was not only that he was good looking and handsome, which you had to be blind to not see it, but also a person with a super great inside; he was being her best friend, and that made a new feeling born inside of her, a feeling she didn't understand, a feeling she'd never felt before.

Troy's voice broke her train of thought after some minutes in silence.

"Twice?" A new sensation was being created in his core – a sensation he'd never felt, a sensation he hated.

She nodded her head. "Bobby has been the one who's convinced me to come here," Gabriella muttered.

The first thought was that Bobby was the guy he'd seen her with, but seeing as she never has told him about him but she's talked about all her friends, Troy couldn't help but be lost; had she trusted a stranger with all that but she's been more than two months to trust him?

No.

It couldn't be.

There had to be another explanation.

"Who's Bobby?" Troy asked in a tight but also controlled voice.

"My brother," Gabriella answered absently. "He's a doctor in Los Angeles…"

"Oh," Troy's mouth did an "o" and only then Gabriella noticed the edge behind his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," Troy sat up and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. He wasn't sure about what he was about to do, but he needed to do so; he couldn't believe he was being so stupid or insecure, but he needed to know who the fuck the guy was – it was not a random thought or random curiosity but real worry, even though he didn't want to think farther about it.

"What?" Gabriella sat back too and looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"You know…when we were at your uni…" Troy shook his head – she would think he was a stalker or something for sure. "Well, I've arrived early and…"

"Early?" Gabriella asked confused. "But I was there when you've arrived and I've been late…"

"I was there when you've arrived," Troy confessed in a petite voice not daring to look at her face.

Gabriella didn't understand anything. "But…"

"I know," Troy shook his head again. "I've seen you with that dude and…I've gone back to my car…"

What. The. Fuck?

"And why have you done that?" Gabriella couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Fed up with banal talking, Troy spoke. "Who was him?"

"A classmate I've met today," Gabriella shrugged.

Relief ran through his veins at her words. "So…he's not your friend?"

"But if I've just met him!" Gabriella exclaimed confused.

"Okay, okay," Troy lifted his hands in surrender.

The _jealousy_ Troy had been feeling disappeared at her words; he didn't want to name the feeling, but deep down he knew the truth – Troy had felt jealous when he'd seen Gabriella with the guy, and he'd never been jealous before; he'd never felt something inside of him exploding in such a wild way, biting his insides and lighting his heart in pure hate directed to another person.

And then he knew what he had to do; the feelings and emotions he felt only with Gabriella, plus the jealousy only could mean one thing – he was falling for her…but he wasn't ready to admit it, at least not to her, because he wasn't sure he knew what love was, because he wasn't sure about if he could love her.

Just when Gabriella was about to talk, a soft knock in Troy's bedroom's door startled them. Troy stood up and went to open the door, while Gabriella rubbed her face with her hands, trying to erase the now dry tears that were there.

"Hey mom," Troy said absently when he met with her mother, who looked at Gabriella worriedly.

"Is everything okay?" Lucille asked concerned.

Troy turned to look at Gabriella and both teens shared a smile – their eyes sparkling when both realized their connection had gotten tighter and deeper with their talk. "Yeah…"

Gabriella stood up from the bed and, encouraged by Troy's smile, planted herself beside him. "I'm sorry for intruding like that in your home, Mrs. Bolton. My name is Gabriella, Gabriella Montez…"

The sweet smile that adorned Gabriella's features when she introduced herself made Lucille to reach out her hand for Gabriella to grab it. "Nice to meet you, sweetie," she said in a caring voice. "You can call me Lucille…"

"Nice to meet you as well, Lucille," Gabriella grabbed Troy's mother's hand and shook it. "I should go now…it's getting late…"

"Wait," Troy said grabbing her arm softly. "Have you eaten something?" Gabriella shook her head and Troy smiled. "Well then, I haven't either. What about we go and grab some Chinese food?"

"I should call my mother…" Gabriella answered softly.

Lucille stepped in before Troy could talk. "Talking about calls, Troy, I've come here because you have a call for you…"

Troy frowned but didn't move to grab the phone his mother was handing him. "Who is it?"

"A girl called Molly," Lucille said in a bitter voice. "Tell her I'm not going to tolerate more rudeness with me or your father when she calls, do me the favour."

Troy widened his eyes and he sensed Gabriella tensing beside him. "Rude? What the fuck has she told you?"

"I'm not going to enter into details," Lucille shook her head. "But she's been plain rude."

"I should go…" Gabriella interceded. "I guess Molly wants to hang out with you and…"

The sadness that invaded her when Lucille said Molly's name was enough for Gabriella to realize that there was more in everything she'd been feeling than what she'd thought before; it was as if she had never registered that Troy had a girlfriend…but now…reality had fallen over her like a cold shower.

"No fucking way," Troy grabbed her arm again shocking her. "We're going out and that bitch can go to hell for all I care; a person who can't respect my parents doesn't deserve my respect either."

Lucille smiled proudly at Troy and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders while passing the phone to her son. "Here, talk to her while I and Gabriella wait for you in the living room…"

"No embarrassing stories, mom," Troy groaned…but smiled when he heard Gabriella's giggles. "What?" He said into the phone remembering Molly was in the other line of the phone.

"_Hey baby," _Molly said flirtatiously.

"Don't "hey baby" me," Troy hissed. "How dare you to disrespect my mother? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"_Well she didn't want to pass you the phone because she said you were busy," _Molly snapped her tongue, _"and I've only told her that I was your girlfriend and that of course you would be happy to talk to me. She was being stupid…"_

"I was busy and no, I'm not happy talking to you. We're done." Troy hissed between his teeth feeling a huge weight disappearing from his shoulders. "I don't want to do anything with you, see you, talk to you or even knowledge you, bitch."

"_What?" _Molly squeaked into the phone. _"You can't do that!"_

"Oh but I can," Troy chuckled. "You've just given me the last reason I needed to break up with you. A person who can't respect my parents is not worthy my time. See you!"

Hanging up, Troy took a deep breath – damn, that had felt great!

Smiling, Troy went to the living room, looking for his mother and Gabriella, who were sitting in the sofa talking quietly. "All done," Troy said proudly letting his body fall beside Gabriella's who looked at him concernedly.

"What have you done?"

"Break up with her," Troy said in a "duh" tone, chuckling when Lucille clapped her hands at the news. "I know, mom, I know…"

"But you…" Gabriella interrupted. "You…"

"Ella, everything is okay, really," Troy smiled sweetly at her interrupting her speech. "Have you called your mother yet?" Gabriella shook her head. "Come on, then, I'm hungry…"

The beaming smile that was adorning Lucille's features at Troy's softness while talking to Gabriella, and at the shy nature the girl had was unnoticed by both teens…but not by Troy's father, who was leaning his back in the doorframe.

In fact, he felt like smiling too; then and only then he understood the reason behind Troy's change – he'd realized that why he was more "human" lately…and seeing how both teens interacted, and how Troy had acted when they'd told him that Gabriella had been there looking for him was enough for him to understand that both teens shared a deep connection, something that brought them together as if they were two magnets.

He wanted to know the girl that had made Troy change so much; she needed to know the angel someone had sent to them for their son to be the son they knew – the one with a soft heart and a clean soul. Clearing his throat, Jack took the attention of the three people that were in the living room. "Hello…"

Gabriella blushed embarrassedly at his apparition there – Jack smiled fondly inwardly at that; Lucille squealed inwardly at that; Troy didn't realize of that.

"I think we haven't met each other, my name's Jack Bolton," he said reaching out his hand.

"My…my…I'm Gabriella Montez…coach Bolton…" Gabriella gulped loudly and Jack gasped at her choice of words.

"Coach?" He asked confusedly.

Troy interceded seeing the red brightness of Gabriella's cheeks. "Gabriella went to East High, dad…she's a year younger than me…"

"Oh of course!" Jack gasped when he remembered her. "You were the valedictorian of your grade…and you had two friends...can't remember their names, though…I remember the teachers called you "The Fantastic Threesome" because you were so different between you…but always together and with the highest marks of your grade…"

Gabriella blushed and Troy chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Yep, that's her…"

"Nice to meet you then, Gabriella," Jack said softly, smiling when Gabriella smiled at him.

"Likewise," the brunette whispered.

"Well, we're going," Troy said. "I'll take Gabriella home later, is that okay?"

"Sure," the Bolton's parents answered at once, dissolving in chuckles after that. "Take your time, son," Jack patted his back and grabbed Lucille's hand. "Have a nice evening, kids…"

Troy went to the door pulling Gabriella with him and opened the elevator's door for her. "That's been weird," Gabriella said lowly. "But they are great, Troy…"

"I know," Troy smiled feeling another new warmness seeing how incredibly the meeting had been.

"Have you really broken up with Molly?" Gabriella asked bluntly.

"Yes," Troy nodded still smiling.

"Why?" She asked confusedly. "You seemed whipped…"

"Wrong," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "She was a mistake; I had sex with her in a party and…well, I usually don't sleep with them afterwards but…this time I was so tired I fell asleep. She assumed that meant something and I saw myself in the middle of a huge mess against my will…but she's never meant anything more than that…"

"Troy," Gabriella scolded slapping his chest. "You can't treat girls like that!"

"Hey," Troy protested. "I know what I did was wrong and so that's the reason because of I've broken up with her…"

"But…" Gabriella felt frustrated – she was feeling new things for him, things she'd never experienced, but this side of Troy was all but charming.

"Listen to me," Troy grabbed her upper arms and locked his eyes with hers, making her gasp at the intensity with which he was looking at her. "I know that was wrong, but I can't be with her anymore…" Troy's news feelings were doing the talk but he couldn't care less because he was speaking with his heart – he couldn't lose Gabriella; not now, not ever. "It was wrong, but she wasn't any better than me; she used me too…she was after my looks and the popularity, Ella, I swear she didn't mean anything and I didn't mean anything to her…believe me, please…"

His beg arrived at Gabriella's heart; she didn't know why, but she wanted and needed to believe in his words. She was feeling a lot of new things that evening, but not only hers but also his – there was something new in the way he was looking at her, in the way his body touched hers…she didn't know what it was, but there was something deeper between them now.

"I believe you," Gabriella sighed. "But I don't like how you treat the girls, Troy; they're people like you, alright?"

"I swear that won't happen again," Troy promised.

"Don't promise anything," Gabriella's body shivered when the cold breeze of the night touched her skin. "You can't promise things like that knowing how you've been behaving all this time…"

"I'll prove you are wrong, Ella," Troy said in a husky voice, smirking smugly at her when she was about to step in the car.

Gabriella locked her eyes with his once more and soon the door closed softly – what was that?

Troy smirked; he was sure as hell about what he was promising…because he only wanted one girl now, and that girl mattered more to him than the rest of the people he knew – he was sure as hell he wouldn't hurt her because she'd shown him to really feel…and he didn't want to lose that; he couldn't lose that.

He knew he had a lot of new things to learn about what love and a real relationship were but he was sure as hell he'd chosen rightly the person with who he would learn those things, the person to who he would show his feelings, the person to who he would let the guard down…and simply let himself go.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: New chapter time! :D **

**I want to apologize for the lack of updates of "Reality Check"; I'm more inspired for this story and "Learning…" and those two are my first priority while the other one is like…something I work on when I feel like it – I already have the next chapter begun, no worries, but it's something totally secondary. **

**Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! It's weird, I know, but needed for the story, trust me! :)**

**Thanks SO MUCH for your reviews and for adding me or the story to your lists; those are the things that really keep me going and inspired! So keep them coming…please? ;)**

**Here is chapter 14; enjoy! :)**

* * *

Confused.

Gabriella Montez was confused.

Her mind and her heart seemed to be going to different directions since the evening before, when she went to Troy's house and met his parents, the moment her feelings became a chaos inside of her; while her brain was turning on all the alarms at those new feelings, her heart was feeling them freely, completely, not caring about the consequences.

Because if she was sure about something that was about the deep and hided meaning those feelings had; she knew she was looking at Troy in a way she'd never seen him, because he'd always been "Troy", her friend or best friend, but at the moment, after that last day, Troy was not only her best friend but also _a guy_.

She'd already accepted he was hot back in high school; you had to be blind to not see it, but now everything was different. Gabriella wasn't the girl that only looked at somebody's body but at the "whole package", and that whole package was what was driving her crazy. Whenever she thought about him, a tingling sensation was created in her stomach…as if a lot of butterflies were living there,

And her brain hated those butterflies…and the reason because of they were there.

Usually, when you hear someone talking about butterflies in her or his stomach there are, only, two possibilities: the first one, nerves. A person can be possessed by so intense nerves so she or he can't eat or sleep, always thinking about the reason of those nerves, and letting them consume him or her.

And Gabriella wasn't conscious about being nervous about anything.

However, there is another reason – love.

Gabriella was fed up with hearing people talking about love as a sensation that brought butterflies to your stomach; novels, movies, her friends…it was the usual way to describe the tingling sensation, the goofiness, the childish freedom, the ecstasy of feeling alive.

But she couldn't bear that thought.

She was against accepting that what she was feeling for Troy now was love. She preferred to say she was nervous about any other thing – for example, university and her lack of presence on her very first day there – than to admit that maybe, just maybe, the turmoil of feelings meant she was falling for Troy.

Because she couldn't.

She didn't want to.

To mix in a same sentence love and Troy only could mean a disaster, a huge and hideous disaster, and that was the last thing she wanted and needed having their friendship so deep and perfect at the moment. A new drama wasn't wanted nor needed between them; they had each other's best friend wholly now, and to talk about deeper feelings between them would imply a sudden tension she didn't want to face nor have with him.

His fame preceded him; he was a player, a guy that couldn't have his dick inside of his pants, always with the need to have one different girl tucked under his arm, and that was something totally incompatible with love, a serious relationship, a serious and deep commitment, things that were what Gabriella wanted.

Maybe she was an inexperienced girl, but she had so clear what she wanted from guys – flings, random fucks and sex for the sake of sex were things she was totally against. For her, to be with someone was something more; it was a union of souls, of hearts, of spirits, and to stain this union with materiality, with superficial things wasn't worthy or acceptable. For Gabriella, if you couldn't give yourself wholly, better not even bother with it.

To be in a relationship not only meant have sex – or better, simple fucks – but something in a whole different level; a level that included friendship, love, respect, admiration, care, selflessness, trust…and everything in between. Keeping things only physical was the best recipe for a disaster, in her opinion; not only because that didn't represent that the other person mattered to you but also because your body could be compatible with another's, but when it came to talk with this someone, to enjoy your time with this someone, to go to the cinema with this someone…the "relationship", if you could call it that way, was empty.

Purely and simply empty.

And Gabriella was sure as hell that this wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted to be able to call her boyfriend her friend; she wanted a level of friendship in her relationship, a level of mutual respect and admiration that settled a deep and strong base between them. She wanted to matter to her boyfriend; she wanted someone she was sure about and someone she knew was the shoulder where she could go, always, if she needed a shoulder to cry on, the mouth that would speak the needed words to make her feel better, the eyes that would make her feel pretty, the arms that would keep her warm and safe, the heart that would beat in sync with hers.

She wanted a deep union and if she couldn't have that, she preferred to not have anything.

However, her brain was loosing the battle irremediably because her heart was beating even faster, if that was possible, only with the knowledge that she would be seeing him in some hours. Only that was enough for her to feel excited, happy, content and, mostly, like in heaven. Knowing that she would have his arms around her, that she would feel his body touching hers was enough to drive her crazy, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Plus, she'd revealed to him _everything_.

Bobby was the only person, until Troy, with who she felt comfortable enough to talk about everything; not even Kelsi, Sharpay or Taylor knew everything Troy knew, and it was not as if she didn't trust them but that she couldn't open up with them for some unknown reason. With Troy, however, she'd opened up wholly, sharing with them the darkest secrets she had, the strongest fears, the deepest thoughts, and that was something out of the ordinary.

The butterflies in her stomach only intensified when she thought about that; now that everything was in the open – well, everything but her feelings – Gabriella was surprised because she wasn't awkward or uncomfortable with Troy. On the contrary, knowing that he knew everything he had to know about her, knowing that there wasn't anything more hided, that there wasn't any more secrets between them, made her feel refreshed and confident.

The proof had been the incredible evening they'd spent together when they left his house – though there were some things that had surprised Gabriella extremely.

----------

"_Where are you taking me?" _

_He chuckled. "Stop the whining; I've already told you I won't say anything because it's a surprise," Troy dared to turn his head to look at her. "Oh no, stop the pout!"_

_A few giggles escaped from her mouth. "Pleaseeee…"_

"_I'm not looking," Troy shook his head stubbornly. "You'll see when we get there."_

"_You're not fun," Gabriella whined. _

_Troy squeezed her knee taking advantage of the red light; this little gesture made him feel sparks when his hand touched her soft skin and he smirked inwardly when he felt Gabriella shudder involuntarily and lock her eyes in the spot where their bodies were in contact. "I promise it'll be worthy…"_

_The softness in his voice made Gabriella to look at him and she sent him a soft smile, lost at words…though neither of them needed them at this point; too much had moved forward in no less time and both were still trying to comprehend, understand and process everything that had happened between them, cherishing this new bond they had, this new intimacy._

_Troy's hand didn't move from her knee and Gabriella relaxed completely under his touch, closing her eyes with a soft sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Troy and made him smile; she could feel his warmness but she couldn't complain because the magnificent feeling it evoke was too much. His hand there wasn't something disturbing but something pleasurable, something she hadn't ever expect…but also something that made her feel something new but amazing at the same time._

_On the other hand, Troy left his hand there on purpose; not only because her body had shivered at the very first moment he'd touched her but because it simply felt right. Call it possessiveness or whatever, but to have his hand resting there, and not hearing any whimper nor complaint from her was something he enjoyed, probably more than what he would have thought, because it was a weird way that could be understood as he marking his territory…and he liked that._

_Since his discovering about his newfound feelings for Gabriella, Troy had realized that he wanted to be as close to her as possible; to keep some kind of contact with her, even only touching her skin, was enough for him to feel how those feelings increased in the pit of his stomach, a powerful sensation totally new for him. _

_A sensation he didn't want to get rid of._

_When he arrived at the little Chinese restaurant he was in love with, Troy squeezed her knee again. "We're here b…Ella…" He winced when he realized he was about to fuck up everything; the wrong word and all his chances with Gabriella would disappear, and so he knew he had to be careful._

_Luckily for him Gabriella was almost asleep. "What?" She asked shaking her head making him chuckle._

"_We're here, sleepyhead," he whispered with another squeeze._

"_Oh," Gabriella rubbed her eyes. "I was falling asleep…"_

"_I've seen," Troy chuckled. "Come on…" He urged her stepping out of his car. "You'll love it…"_

_Gabriella giggled and exited from the car too, admiring the small but comfortable and inviting restaurant. "Wow, this looks great!"_

"_I told you so," Troy smirked smugly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Are you cold?" He asked concerned when she shivered under his touch._

_Blushing furiously, and lowering her head so he couldn't see, Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "A little…"_

"_Crap," Troy muttered. "I've forgotten my jacket at home…" He said softly rubbing her shoulders, creating a friction that not only warmed her but excited the butterflies inside of her stomach wildly. _

"_Thank you," Gabriella whispered, pulling herself, very hesitantly, closer to him. His automatic response, because it was purely automatic, was to tighten his arm around her. _

_It was weird because he'd never been hesitantly about his actions with her, but now he wanted to measure each of every thing he did with Gabriella. Girls had never been a problem to him, but those girls weren't Gabriella._

_He didn't know too much about her love life, but from the previous conversations they had had, he guessed she wasn't an experienced girl and he didn't want to scare her; that was the last thing he wanted. He had always been ruled by his body's needs, but this time he needed to take things slow; that didn't mean, though, that he could be apart from her, because he needed, even craved, to keep some contact with her, a contact that had a whole new meaning behind now. _

"_Table for two, please," he asked politely to the girl behind the counter when they entered in the restaurant._

"_Of course," she said._

_Two things happened at once: the stranger girl winked at him, playing with one of her curls and smiling vixen-ly at him, and he felt Gabriella tensing her shoulders. He didn't care about the girl…but he cared about Gabriella; rubbing her arm softly, also pulling her even closer, Troy narrowed his eyes and glared at the stranger – there was no way a slut could make feel Gabriella uncomfortable in front of him._

_Over his dead body._

_Gabriella saw the girl's reaction to Troy; the fact didn't surprise her but made her think twice about what the fuck he was doing with her. She was everything that girl didn't was – plain and simple. The other girl, instead, was what every guy would describe as hot as hell – elaborated make up, huge and round breasts, pretty face and sexy and hot body._

_The confidence decreased seeing the signals the girl was sending to Troy; she was so focused in what she was doing that she didn't pay attention to what Troy was doing because if she had done that, if she had lifted her head to look at Troy, she would have seen the lack of attention he was paying to her if not to send her a stern and cold glare. She noticed, though, how he pulled her body closer to his, and she felt relieved when her side touched his – it was silly, she was sure about that, but the safety she felt whenever he was with her was immense._

"_Is that okay?" The waitress asked flirtatiously only looking at Troy._

_He snorted – that girl was more than pathetic, if that was possible. "I don't know," he turned his attention to Gabriella. "Do you like this table, Ella?"_

_Gabriella looked at him confused. "Yeah…I guess?" _

_Her words sounded more as a question than an affirmation and Troy nodded. "That's okay," he said flatly looking at the girl._

_Gabriella was looking the scene bewildered. Why was Troy so tense all of a sudden? It was as if he was mad, but there was no reason for that; in the car he'd been joking and he was so excited for her to see the restaurant, it just didn't make sense. Plus, the girl was inviting…how come he was so worked up? _

_Troy pulled out the chair for Gabriella ignoring completely the waitress. "Thank you…"_

"_You're welcome," Troy winked at her and she sent him a small smile._

_Sitting in his own chair, Troy continued looking at Gabriella as if the waitress wasn't there. "Can you bring us the menu?"_

"_Of…of…of course," the waitress stuttered. "Do you need something in the meantime?"_

"_You can go," Troy ordered flatly, again glaring at her. "We're good."_

_The girl turned around and disappeared, leaving a very confused Gabriella behind. "What the hell was that about?"_

"_What do you mean?" Troy asked feigning innocence._

_Gabriella snorted. "Troy," she scolded. "You've been rude."_

"_And?" He prompted smirking at her. "She was making you uncomfortable, and I don't want you being uncomfortable."_

_The bluntness of his statement froze Gabriella; not even in a million years she'd thought his cold attitude was because of her. It was not as if every time they had been together and a pretty waitress had made a move on him he'd answered flirtatiously, but a comment about her to Gabriella was on the menu for sure. This time, however, not only there weren't comments about the waitress but he'd been just rude with her. _

_To say Gabriella was confused would be an understatement._

"_Oh," she whispered realizing Troy was waiting for her to say something._

"_Here you go," the waitress came back again with two menus, still not even looking at Gabriella. "Can I do something for you?"_

_Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella lowered hers; she had to give credits to the girls that tried and tried for him to notice them – even though she couldn't blame them. _

"_No." He answered sternly again not even looking at her and already with his eyes glued to the menu. "Can you give us some minutes?"_

_The girl disappeared wordlessly and Gabriella looked at Troy stunned. "Are you okay, Troy?"_

"_Of course," the coldness of his face and voice vanished, and he looked at her. "Why?"_

"_You're acting…weird," Gabriella said lowly. "You don't seem you…"_

"_Have you seen her?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. _Of course and I've seen how pretty she is, how she wants to be in your pants, how the only thing she has missed has been to throw herself at you,_ Gabriella thought but nodded wordlessly. "She was making a move on me, she was making you feel uncomfortable and I'm not interested in her; if she doesn't get that with me being polite, then it's not my problem but hers."_

_Again, the bluntness of his statement left Gabriella stunned._

"_Ella," Troy said softly leaving his hand on the table. "I'm not sure what you've understood here but…" He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not like that, and you know it, but if I'm here with you, and I'm not interested in the girl that tries something with me, and this said girl acts like a bitch with you, what's normal is for me to make her stop."_

"_But…" Gabriella protested weakly, thanking the heavens she was already sitting in a chair because she was feeling her legs became jelly. _

"_No buts," Troy shook his head and locked his eyes with hers. "We're here to enjoy a meal together, forget about that slut and only think about it, please…" His beg had a special edge; his words sounded so intensely that she couldn't help but nod, stunned at the intensity with what he was looking at her. "Good," he grinned again and nodded. "What are you having?"_

_The question startled Gabriella. "Mmm…I don't know…"_

"_Do you want me picking the meal?" Troy offered sweetly chuckling quietly at her confused face._

_Gabriella grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, thank you…"_

_Troy called the waitress and then ordered their dinner, not directing a friendly look at her – which Gabriella found extremely amused…and also pleasurable. Waving dismissively at the waitress once Troy asked for everything he wanted, Troy directed all his attention to Gabriella; his eyes softened and he reached for her hand. "Are you feeling better?"_

"_Yes," Gabriella, slowly, moved her hand until her fingertips touched Troy's, which he understood as a "green light" and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers together – which made Gabriella to look at their joined hands and smile. "It's still weird but…"_

"_Weird?" Troy asked concernedly. _

"_Yeah," she sighed. "I mean…I feel happy because now you know everything but…it's weird because I've never talked about that with anyone but today…and twice. Is like…I don't know, like so many changes in so less time…"_

"_Hey," Troy squeezed her fingers softly. "We'll get there, I promise…"_

_Gabriella smiled at his choice of words. "We?" She asked timidly._

"_We," Troy smiled and answered firmly. "I've promised you I'm going to help you go through that, and I'll make good on my promise, Ella. If you need me, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…"_

_Tears were beginning to invade her eyes and Gabriella lowered them, ashamed after all the crying she'd made Troy suffer. "That's…very…important for me, Troy," Gabriella tried to look the right words. "You don't know how…much…how much I appreciate this…"_

"_You matter to me," Troy shrugged._

_Gabriella's eyes snapped up to his face when he spoke those words – she didn't know why, but those words had opened a box inside of her, had waken something inside of her…though she couldn't think twice about it because the meal arrived just then. _

_After that intense moment between them, the pair ate and joked about anything and everything, leaving the awkwardness behind. However, neither of their minds rested in peace – Troy's was taking notes of everything Gabriella said and did, amazing him with no end, and Gabriella was trying to process the weird evening they were spending together with the drama first and then with this new…something between them._

_He took her home after insisting on paying the dinner; the physical contact between them was constant again, not that Gabriella was complaining, but she felt surprised by that because even though they had always been touching, this time things had a different meaning for her…and also intensity; of course she didn't know if she was imagining things or if Troy was actually acting differently towards her, but she would have sworn that there was something different between them._

_Too bad she didn't know what it was._

"_Well, good night," Gabriella whispered once Troy stopped the car in front of her building. Troy, wordlessly, stepped outside the car startling her again and went to the passenger's side, opening the door for her. "What are you doing?" She asked bewildered by his behaviour._

_Grabbing her hand, Troy helped her to step outside the car and, still with her hand in his, began to walk towards the entrance. "You didn't think I would leave you in the middle of the street at that time, did you?" Too embarrassed to talk, Gabriella shrugged her shoulders making him chuckle. "See?" He teased when they were just in front of the door. "You're at home perfectly safe…"_

_She had to giggle at that. "You're crazy…"_

About you_, Troy thought softly. "So I've heard," he winked at her and dropped her hand to wrap his arms tightly around her. "Good night, Ella…"_

_He whispered his words but still goose bumps appeared in the piece of skin of her neck touched by his breath. "Good night, Troy…"_

"_Hey Ella," he called when Gabriella was about to enter in the building._

_She turned around. "What?"_

"_Can you meet me at the park at seven, tomorrow?" Troy asked embarrassed somehow._

"_Sure," Gabriella nodded. "Why?"_

"_No reason," Troy shrugged. "To hang out I guess…"_

"_Okay," Gabriella waved him goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow then…"_

_And she turned around and entered in the building, not daring to look back to see if he was still there or not though it wasn't because she didn't want to, because she was already missing his heat, missing his scent, missing his voice…missing him, and she wanted to go back to the safety of his arms._

_But she was afraid; the turmoil of feelings she was feeling was overcoming her, converting her heart and mind in a tremendous chaos of emotions she didn't see the end of, because she realized that there was more in her feelings for him that what she thought at first. More things which were deeper, stronger and more powerful that how a "simple" friendship should be. _

_And that scared her._

_----------_

She'd spent the night replaying the evening in her head; there was something there, she was sure about that, but she didn't know what it was. It'd been as if he had been trying to tell her something only with his body, with his actions, and though deeply she thought this _something_ was some thing, she was too afraid to see it as a real possibility, too unconfident to think that what she was thinking was the truth, and so she buried that thought in the deepest part of her mind.

But it was still there.

And with all the butterflies floating in her stomach, that possibility seemed stronger each second went by.

Because she'd felt a connection, an intimacy, a bond she'd never felt with him before…even though the connection they already had was super strong.

Something had changed, that was a fact.

But what the hell was that _something_?

The alarm clock echoed in her bedroom startling her. "Crap," she muttered. "I've forgotten to turn that stupid thing off when I've waken up…"

Shaking the sheets away from her, Gabriella stood up and went directly to her bathroom to take a shower; she was tired, so so tired, she felt all the muscles tensed and sore, and that was the last thing she needed having in mind that she had to go to the university again, so she decided to face this same tiredness with the best remedy she could think about – cold water that she turned on without doubt or hesitation.

Her first day had been a complete failure; she was in the university less than an hour, and after that everything went down. All the nerves she felt the day before, all the fear at the unknown university represented and was, that she had forgotten with everything happened between she and Troy, kicked in again even more strongly.

She shuddered when the first drop of cold water touched her skin, but soon she relaxed and let the coldness do its magic, thinking about the encouraging words both Troy and Bobby told her, feeling and sensing how the soreness and the tension that her body had vanished and went away.

* * *

Troy felt a weird, but beautiful, excitement when the alarm of his clock went off and he woke up.

He'd slept like a baby all night; maybe it'd been because Gabriella's scent was all over his pillows or maybe because his dreams had been all about Gabriella. The point was that he felt a new person – happier, less worried, excited, at peace…and also nervous; the nervousness was because he felt surer about his feelings towards her – the whole night full of her, the perfect evening they'd spent together, the sacred relationship they had now…had served him to settle and assure himself that she wasn't _another _girl. No girl before had been so important for him, and he knew that meant something.

So now he was nervous…because that was being the first time he'd felt so strongly about another someone…and that scared him; what if he messed up? For the very first time he didn't want, in no way, to mess things up; too much was what he could lose and he couldn't afford lose Gabriella now.

He didn't want to.

He couldn't.

Because she'd taught him how to feel, how to care…how to love, and the giggly sensation he was feeling only thinking about her wasn't something he was ready to get rid of. He needed to feel this love, he needed to feel this strongly about someone…he needed Gabriella, and he needed her soon.

Now that he'd realized about his feelings for her, he couldn't wait until she knew them; he didn't fear she turning him down. It wasn't as if he was sure that she loved him back but that for the very first time, he didn't think about what the others could think about him or his actions, not even Gabriella – he felt happy loving Gabriella, and though she didn't love him back, the special warmness was something worthy. Of course he would be happier if she returned his same feelings for him, but only because she'd been able to make him really care about another someone, the experience would be worthy, whichever end it had.

"You seem happy," Lucille grinned from behind him.

Peeking around the closet's door, Troy grinned back. "Maybe because I am…"

"And has Gabriella something to do with that?" Lucille asked conspiringly, clearly amused.

Troy chuckled. "Wise mom, very wise…"

"What?" The woman answered feigning innocence.

"If you want to know something," Troy walked towards his mother and stopped just in front of her, "just ask," he said kissing her cheek.

"As if you were about to answer," Lucille rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Troy smirked smugly.

Lucille gasped. "Explain to me everything, then…"

Troy laughed. "You're really one of a kind, mom…"

"Don't change the subject!" Lucille scolded.

"I'm not!" Troy protested lifting his arms. "I was only stating the truth…"

"Trooooy," Lucille whined. "Please, please, please, please…"

He had to laugh; the image of his mother begging details from him, pouting, putting puppy dog eyes and with her hands joined together as if she was praying was something amusing.

"What's up with her?" A deep voice sounded from the door. "Why is she like that?" Jack asked clearly amused at his wife's behaviour.

"She's craving her daily gossip's dose," Troy shrugged chuckling at the offended gasp that escaped from Lucille's mouth.

"That's not true!" Lucille blushed looking sheepishly at her husband. "I was only asking him how went things with Gabriella yesterday…"

"Sure you were," Jack muttered.

"What was that?" Lucille changed her tone – from innocent to accusatory, and Troy and Jack laughed, making her scoff. "You two are terrible…"

"Mom," Troy said between fits of laughter. "I can't explain anything because nothing happened."

"But you want for something to happen, right?" Lucille forgot about her husband and the implications behind his words and looked excitedly at Troy. "I mean, she's so pretty, and so sweet…gosh, you two would look amazingly!"

"Hold your horses, Luce!" Jack said stepping into the conversation. "Leave the poor guy alone; he'll explain something when he has something to explain…"

"Don't go all 'I'm the patient' one on me, Jack," Lucille rolled her eyes. "Shall I explain to your son that you were the one who talked about Gabriella non stop when the kids went out?" This time Jack was the one blushing and Lucille smirked victoriously. "I thought so…"

Troy was laughing hard at that and Jack slapped his arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't laugh," Jack ordered sternly making Lucille giggle. "And neither do you!"

"Well," Troy chuckled. "It's not that I'm not enjoying this family time but I need some privacy because I need to shower and went to the uni."

"I'm off to work now," Lucille kissed Troy's cheek and Jack's lips. "Are you having dinner here? Remember we have that charity event tonight."

"Crap," Troy muttered. "Well, I'm meeting with Gabriella later…maybe I'll take her out then…" The happy smile that adorned both Jack and Lucille's features at his words wasn't missed by him. "Oh please, go away you two! Seriously, what's with the gossiping today?"

"Behave!" Lucille and Jack exclaimed from behind the door when Troy closed it behind them.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" He had to shake his head when, from behind the door, the muffled laughter of his parents arrive at his ears. "Adults my ass…" Troy muttered going to the bathroom.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Troy couldn't help but grin when he realized that he would have his home only for him – and Gabriella if she accepted to come there – for some hours. It was not as if he was looking for that alone and private time with her because he wanted to get physical with her but because he wanted peace and tranquillity around them so they could talk, know each other better, enjoy their time together, have her scent fresher and more all over the place so he could feel it whenever he wanted and, maybe, just maybe, he could have the guts he needed to confess his feelings for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey there! :D **

**Update-time! LOL I hope you'll like that chapter…is shorter than the previous ones, I think, but it's more an introductory chapter for what is about to come, so please, understand it has to be that way. Feel free to opine about it, please! :)**

**Like always, I need to say THANK YOU to those of you who have reviewed the story or added me or the story itself to your lists…wow, just wow! you all make me super happy and you really make me excited for updating my stories. You all are the very best and I really feel extremely honoured to have you all as readers of those ideas my mind come with!!! :D**

**Here's chapter 15; enjoy! :)**

* * *

The beep of an incoming message in her phone startled Gabriella while she took deep breaths in her car, trying to regulate her heartbeat and control the nerves that were beginning to possess her at the unknown she had in front of her. Reaching for the item in her bag, Gabriella couldn't help but grin when she read the text.

'_Good luck on your (real) first day, Ella! :D our oak is missing you, so I hope you're not planning on to ditch it! LOL can't wait until that afternoon… - Troy xxxxxx'_

Shaking her head at his silliness still with a wide and huge smile on her face, Gabriella typed her response.

'_You're a dork ;) __but thank you so much, Troy! I wouldn't dare to ditch our oak, I'm missing it too… - Ella xxxxxxx'_

Even though neither of them wanted to think further about what both had written in those messages, the hidden message was there and both hearts could understand it clearly – what was missed was not only _their oak _but each other. Since the day before, the giddiness and the excitement had been something _normal_ with them; each one of their thoughts had been full of the other, each one of the smiles their mouths had drown had been to do with something related to each other, each one of the new heartbeats that brought the moment they saw each other again closer had been even more erratic…and each minute passed by had been like a new dose of caffeine in their system, converting them in almost hyperactive people.

Troy had already admitted that he'd fallen for Gabriella and though that scared the shit out of him because he'd never felt so intently before with another someone, the truth was that the butterflies in his stomach, the warmness he felt in his heart, the brightness he felt in his soul were more than worthy for him. Gabriella, however, was another story – she had a _suspicion_ about which her real feelings towards Troy were, but she couldn't bring herself admitting that aloud.

Fear was the thing that stopped her; she was not blind, and she'd seen the change in Troy when she was somehow involved, but she couldn't believe that what she suspected was actually the truth. Troy's past was there; all his past girlfriends, the way he usually treated the girls, his cocky side…everything was there creating red alarms in her brain…but not only that, another fear, deeper and more embarrassing was there – she'd never felt bad about her inexperience with boys, but the truth was that she'd never kissed a guy, ever, and knowing he was more than experienced…

She'd never felt insecurity when thinking about the moment a guy's lips would be over hers, or when a guy's hands would be around her waist in a "passionate" way for the very first time…this lack of experience only made her think that the moment would be even more meaningful. With Troy, however, things weren't like that – she wasn't sure if he knew about her lack of experience in the physical department of a relationship between a guy and a girl, but she suspected he did so, and the last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself…in front of him nonetheless!

Of course, and though she'd never be the one admitting that to anyone, since the night before she'd imagined his lips over hers, her fingers intertwined with his, her back lying on his chest, her hands roaming along the strong and toned muscles of his back, his fingers tangled in her hair, his breath in her neck…her mind had been creating scenarios that had made the butterflies in her stomach go wild…but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that was wrong.

Wrong because, even though her suspicious, she _knew_ she wasn't her type or the kind of girl he would be interested in.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Grinning like an idiot when Troy read Gabriella's answer, the excitement he was feeling only thinking about seeing her in a few hours, about the smile that surely had adorned her face when she'd read what he'd sent to her, about the way her eyes would be twinkling in delight at his small gesture increased into an unimaginable level.

The truth was that he'd acted following an impulse…an impulse to let her know that he was there for her, an impulse to let her know that he was thinking about her, an impulse to let her know that he cared for her…and he couldn't be gladder about following what his heart had told him to do.

His feelings for her were there…and he couldn't wait until she knew about them; rejection wasn't what would be stopping him, he was sure of that, because what he was feeling, the new emotions Gabriella had inspired in him, were more than worthy. To be able to feel this way about someone, to care about someone as deeply as he cared about her, was something he'd never thought existed…and to discover that not only it exist but also the amazing sensation it was, made him feel a cleanness in his soul that was more important than anything.

The only "stain" in this perfect moment he was in was the fear he felt of not being worthy for Gabriella; to feel something so strong was completely new, and maybe he had the physical part of a relationship trained and perfected, but when his heart was involved, he was a total inexperienced guy. He didn't know how to show his feelings, how to act so the other person understood what his heart was feeling, what to say so his heart was the one doing the talking…and that scared him; because it was so easy to hurt another person…so so easy, that he didn't want that, and less for Gabriella.

She was so sacred for him now, that the mere thought of her being hurt by him broke his heart in a million pieces; the emotional part of relationships was something unknown, foreign, and he couldn't let that inexperience to mess things up.

Gabriella was way too important for him for he allow that.

* * *

Opening the door of her car, Gabriella stepped on the campus she feared to face; her insides were shivering in nerves, but Troy's message had brought some peace into her. Locking the car, Gabriella took a last deep breath and turned around; slowly, she walked to the main building of the university where she knew all her classes were.

Entering in the building she couldn't help but wide her eyes when she saw how huge it was, how full of doors the corridors were, how many people were there…she would get lost for sure. Turning her head right and left, trying to decipher where she had to go, she gasped when she heard someone calling her name.

"Ella! Over here!"

Two thoughts crossed her mind in a second – someone was using _Ella_ as a way to call her…and that the voice wasn't Troy's, making it sound wrong. She had nothing against the nickname _Ella_; Troy created it the very first day they met and she loved it…although that was precisely why it'd sounded so wrong: Troy hadn't been the one calling her. To hear the nickname spoke with a voice that wasn't Troy's was awful, unpleasant and also something that bothered her very much.

Turning around so she was facing the person who'd talked, Gabriella sent a small wave and walked in his direction. "Hey Ben," she greeted softly.

"Ella!" He said placing his arm around her shoulders. "Where were you yesterday? You missed everything!"

"It's Gabriella," she corrected him lowly. "And I had some personal matters I needed to take care of…"

"Well Ella," Ben answered oblivious to the discomfort she was feeling with his arm wrapped so tightly around her shoulders. "I want you to meet some friends I made yesterday seeing you had abandoned me…"

Gabriella shook his arm off her shoulders. "It's Gabriella, Ben," she corrected him louder this time.

"I prefer Ella if you don't mind," he insisted tightening his hold on her.

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks and shook his arm off her shoulders. "I prefer you not calling me that."

"Why? Is shorter than Gabriella…" He said lifting his arm as if he was about to wrap it around her again.

What the fuck was wrong with that guy?

She rolled her eyes inwardly. "Brie, Gabi, Gabs…there are a lot of names shorter than Gabriella, but don't call me Ella…"

"Why not?" He narrowed his eyes. "I like Ella…"

Gosh, how tiring could that guy be?

"I don't like it," Gabriella said between her teeth, recognizing the lie the same moment it left her mouth.

She knew she was being a bitch, but all the good things she saw in this Ben guy when they met were disappearing from her mind, being replaced by how annoyed she was by his mere presence, his touchiness and also his insistence with the Ella thing.

"Oh well, whatever," Ben rolled his eyes. "I want you to meet someone, come here," he said grabbing her hand trying to intertwine their fingers together.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Gabriella retrieved her hand from his grasp with the excuse to look at her phone; she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but the guy was being too annoying. Ben noticed her struggling and let go of her, narrowing his eyes when he saw Gabriella smiling while reading something in her phone. "Who's there?"

Lifting her eyes from her phone, the smile she had in her face because she'd been reading Troy's text again vanished as quickly as she took one single breath. "Excuse me?" His tone had been all but friendly, and Gabriella got all defensive.

"You're not paying attention because you're looking at your phone," he accused.

Just when Gabriella was about to answer him, someone called her from behind. "Gabriella!"

She turned around and widened her eyes, a huge smile adorning her features when she saw the owner of the voice. "Anna!"

Both girls ran towards each other and hugged tightly. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella said excitedly.

"I've transferred," Anna shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "I had some problems in my old university and my parents decided I needed a change…I couldn't agree more and so my parents decided that maybe it was time for us to come back home," the girl grinned.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you here!" Gabriella said hugging her cousin again. "Do mom and dad know you're here again?"

Anna nodded and Gabriella gasped feeling insulted and left out. "How come I didn't know then?"

"My fault," Anna shrugged her shoulders giggling. "I wanted to surprise you! It took me ages to convince Bobby that he had to keep everything as a secret though…I'm glad he's been able to keep his mouth shut…"

"Bobby knew too?" Gabriella gasped again, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly when Anna nodded. "That's unfair and insulting, you know…"

"Don't be such a drama queen!" Anna wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "You've been friends with Sharpay for way too long, dear cousin…"

Gabriella giggled. "I'll tell her you've said that…"

"Don't you dare!" Anna exclaimed in mock horror dissolving in a fit of giggles afterwards. "I would be just dead by tomorrow…"

Gabriella couldn't believe that Anna, her older cousin was there with her; out of her group of friends, Anna was like her older sister, the older sister she didn't have. She was three years older than Gabriella, but both cousins had been always super close; Anna was one of the most supportive people Gabriella could lean on when Sharon died, along with Bobby, even though neither of them knew really what was running through Gabriella's mind at that time.

Anna, along with her older brother Mark – who was the same age Bobby was – grew up as more than cousins; their relationship was almost as if they were siblings because they were always together…and things were like that until six years ago, when Andrés, their father and Gabriella's father's brother, was transferred to Michigan. Their relationship was close the same, though due to the distance between them the cousins couldn't see each other as much as they wanted.

The relief that ran through Gabriella's system at the mere thought of having Anna back, in the same city, was immense; deeply, she knew that the happiness she'd felt when she'd seen her wasn't only happiness because of seeing her but also because Gabriella was sure Anna was the right person to help her to sort out her mess of feelings with Troy. "Which class are you going to, now?"

"The thirty eight," Anna answered. "You?"

"The fourty," the brunette giggled. "Come on, let's go or we'll be late," Gabriella said linking her arm with her cousin's…leaving a fuming and forgotten Ben behind, who observed the scene with a powerful glare in his eyes – he'd always been a popular guy with girls…and that Gabriella girl had ditched him not only once but twice, something unforgettable and also something that bruised his big ego in a hard way.

He had his eyes settled on this girl…and so God help him if Gabriella wasn't his by the end of the semester.

* * *

Parking his car in his usual parking spot, Troy observed his surroundings; nothing was the same now…it was as if he had new eyes…eyes that let him see things in a clearer way, in a brighter way – the trees were greener, the birds' chirp was a softer melody, the sky seemed bluer, the sun brighter…and even the old building where he had all his classes seemed artistically old-fashioned.

Shrugging, he stepped out of his car with a wide smile on his face; locking his car while whistling, Troy put the keys in his pocket and, grabbing his bag, he began to walk around the campus. The usual bunch of girls that was waiting for him greeted him…and for the very first time, he was totally unaffected by them; he returned the greeting but passed by them, leaving all them disappointed.

But he couldn't care less.

His mood was the best one he'd had in a very long time…and he wasn't about to let anyone step into it. Plus, those girls he'd been thinking of "hot" chicks…weren't as hot as he'd thought until that moment. Their dressing was too revealing, their make up too much, their flirt manners too over the top, their smiles too fake, their voices too annoying…and the list could go on and on; his mind was full of Gabriella and her perfection, and so neither of them could win in a competition with her, not that he was comparing her with them.

Gabriella was way too better than that; she was real, authentic…and so all the sluts had disappeared from his world; he was fed up with the fake that always was surrounding him, and if until that moment he'd only noticed that with his "friends", the real truth fell over him wholly after the incredible evening he'd spent with Gabriella the day before. He wasn't about to settle with anyone fake; he wanted the real deal…and he knew, and was sure, that this real deal was in Gabriella.

Only in Gabriella.

"Hey man," the first person he met when he went to the University, Harrison, greeted him. "What's with that smile?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Why? Can't I be happy?"

"Of course, dude," Harry patted his back. "It's just…this is a nice change; you always come here with a cold face and being all rock and whatnot, hiding the real you behind this cold façade. Today, instead, you're showing the world they way you are…"

Troy nodded his head understanding quickly what Harrison meant. "I know," he grinned. "And I can't be happier about it…"

Harrison was the complete opposite at what his "friends" were, though that didn't make him worse but better in Troy's eyes. Where they were jocks, Harrison was a brainiac addicted to chess; where they were all popular, Troy had learned Harry had been the bullied one; where they always had a girl under their arms, Harry had never had a girlfriend.

He was two years older than Troy, but because of a weird illness he had when he was younger, he missed two years of school, and so he was in the same grade Troy was; that wasn't a problem between them though because when they were together, even though they only hanged out while being in the university's campus, they had a lot of fun.

More than once Troy had thought about meeting with him _out_ of this uni's world…but he'd never had the guts to do so; he wasn't ashamed or something like that, but he wasn't sure about the boy. However, this new situation he was in made him see things differently; Harry was a great guy and, from previous conversations, Troy knew he didn't have friends. Life had been a bitch with the guy, and the friends he had before his illness vanished as if the ground had opened and had swallowed them.

"Hey Harry," Troy stopped the other's speech. "Do you like to play videogames?"

Maybe it was a silly question, but he knew Harry was more into "brain-things" than in "fun-things" and so he preferred to ask before assuming anything – almost always what he'd assumed had been the wrong thing (one of the lessons he'd learned from Gabriella) and so he was ready to take a step in the right direction and out of the safe circle he had around him.

"Of course!" Harry said excited. "PS3 and Wii are my last indulgences, but I've by hand all the others…"

"PS3 and Wii?" Troy exclaimed shocked beyond belief. "Are you joking? You have both shits?"

Harrison nodded. "Why?"

"I only have the Wii," Troy said. "I've been trying to convince my parents that I need the PS3 too, but they ignore me."

Harrison chuckled. "Well dude, I've bought them myself…"

Troy's eyes bulged. "And how the fuck have you been able to save so much?"

"Working in my auntie's cafeteria each afternoon for two hours and then the Saturdays…" He answered shrugging his shoulders.

Troy stopped for a moment and thought about what Harrison had just said; maybe it was time for him to go and find a job. Nothing too over the top but something that gave him enough for his things without having to go all the time to his parents…

"Do you know if she needs more help?" Troy asked shyly.

Harrison nodded. "Yesterday she asked me if I knew someone who wanted to work there…" Narrowing his eyes, the boy looked at Troy. "Are you interested?"

"Well," Troy fidgeted with his fingers. "I've never worked before…and so I don't know how a cafeteria works, but I guess it's not too difficult, right?"

"Of course not!" Harrison said. "Are you serious though?"

Troy nodded. "I think it's about time that I do something with my butt other than come here and have fun with my friends…"

"Very mature," Harrison teased. "I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to her today and I'll tell you something tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Perfect," Troy grinned excited for the news.

"Why were you asking me about videogames?" Harrison asked really curious.

Troy shrugged shyly. "Well, I've though we could hang out some time out of here, I mean…we've never seen each other if not here, and we've been sharing every class for a year now. Well, if you want, that is!"

"That would be awesome!" Harry smiled really touched by Troy's words – he'd always thought of Troy as a great friend…though with so many mental barriers that his life was commanded by them, but he was seeing a new Troy, and the change was nice.

Both _friends_ went to their classroom chatting and joking about everything their minds came with; for the very first time, Troy realized that, other than the little and obvious disagreement about sports, their characters were almost the same. Plus, and though he enjoyed his conversations about sports with his "friends" and with Zeke and his friends, the truth was that was a relief to be able to have a conversation without the word "basketball" in it.

While sitting in their sits, Troy retrieved his phone from his pocket.

'_I think I have a job. I'll explain later! Thank you, Ella ;) – Troy xx'_

He grinned, thinking about how she would wrinkle her nose because of the confusion she would feel when she read the text message; she wouldn't understand the _thank you_ for sure, but he'd explain to her because it was purely the truth. Gabriella had made him see things differently…and also people differently.

When he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, the grin only increased…only to disappear from his face when he read the last part of the message.

'_Why thank you? Which job? I want all the details this afternoon. I also have incredible and amazing news!!!! YAAAAAAAY! :D – Ella xxxxxxx'_

He couldn't help but think that those amazing news had to do with the stranger she'd met the day before; worry began to invade his heart…what if that idiot had made a move on her?

Shaking his head absently, Troy swallowed the huge lump that was forming in his throat.

No. Gabriella had told him she barely knew the guy…and she didn't was the type of girl that would go out with a stranger; friendship was way too important for her and Troy was sure that she would go out with someone she knew over a stranger.

At least, he hoped so.

"Dude," Harrison whispered. "You okay? You've paled…"

"Yeah," Troy nodded…though the worry didn't leave his face…

He was okay with Gabriella rejecting him; well, not okay but that was a possibility he was sure existed. What he wasn't okay with was with a jerk making a move on her _before_ him; he wanted a chance…and he wanted a real chance to be able to confess his feelings to Gabriella. Someone going faster than him would mess everything up…and he couldn't let this happen; he had so much to lose if things went differently from how he'd planned them.

Troy tried to delete those thoughts of his mind; he needed to have his mind and soul clear so he could focus on the afternoon with Gabriella that was waiting for him. He didn't want to mess it up or go all jerk on her again; he needed to take deep breaths and think about who Gabriella really was, so his heartbeat could decrease its speed – she wasn't the one following a look nor a guy only for the sake of date someone; feelings, emotions and sensations were more important for her…and he had to trust in that aspect of her personality if he wanted to arrive sane at the "date" with her later that afternoon.

_Gabriella is better than that_, he repeated in his brain, over and over again, praying that the bond, the invisible rope that had their hearts joined together was as stronger as he thought it was…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello there! :D **

**Some of you will like the end…some will hate me with passion! LOL tell me what you think about this, okay? ;) But seriously, I really hope you'll like it!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, for adding me or the story to your lists and also for still being there; this feels great and it makes me proud and excited with what I write, so…THANK YOU!!!!! :hug:**

**Here's chapter 16; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"In a little rush, are we, uh?"

Gabriella whirled around gasping in shock and placing her hand where her heart was doing flip flops. "Shit Anna, you've scared me…" Anna rolled her eyes and then lifted an eyebrow questioningly – letting Gabriella know that she knew she was avoiding the question and also that the best thing she could do was talk. "Rush? Me? No…why…why do you think that?"

"Maybe because you've been ignoring people who were talking to you," Anna pointed out smirking. "Or maybe because you were almost running to the door…or maybe because you've almost knocked down a teacher and you haven't stopped to say sorry…shall I continue?" Gabriella widened her eyes and blushed furiously while Anna smirked smugly looking at her amused. "Something I need to know about?" Biting her lip, Gabriella lowered her eyes but didn't say anything. "Who is he?"

"What?" Her eyes snapped up to her cousin's smugly face.

Anna giggled. "You've just admitted there is a guy in the horizon…and you've never talked to me about him so…"

"It's not like that," Gabriella protested interrupting Anna's thoughts.

The older girl grinned; she'd been right when she'd guessed that something was weird with Gabriella when she'd seen her before their first period – weird, but in a very good way. The girl had a special twinkle in her eyes, as if there was a new fountain of happiness in her life…and she hadn't been able to put her finger into what it was…until now. Gabriella's shocked and nervous behaviour when Anna had spoke the word "he" had given the brunette away, and now things were falling into its right places in Anna's mind.

To be honest, Anna had never seen her cousin so…free. Because the word that described the Gabriella the best now was precisely this one: free. Gabriella was free from the invisible chains she'd tied up to herself all these years for an unknown reason, the chains that hadn't let her be totally happy.

Until now.

Because the Gabriella that Anna was seeing was not the same Gabriella she saw in Christmas, the last time both cousins met. Of course she was still shy, sweet and soft…like a porcelain doll that was about to break, but there had been some kind of thunderstorm in her eyes that now wasn't there – and Anna was more than happy about it.

"Well," Anna said nonchalantly. "Are you planning on to explain a little what's up? Or do you need me to take it out from you?" Again, Gabriella's eyes locked with the ground and Anna rolled her eyes. "Gabriella it's me, you know you're going to tell me one way or another; why making it more difficult? Confess already so we can talk, gossip and squeal about it."

Just when Gabriella was about to open her mouth, a warm hand touched her shoulder, followed by a voice that was beginning to get on Gabriella's nerves.

"Hey Ella," Ben said, smirking cockily at Gabriella. "Do you want to hang out this afternoon?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Ben, don't call me Ella," she said tiredly shaking his hand off of her shoulder.

"Whatever," the guy shrugged his shoulders carelessly, pulling away his hand but moving to stand closer to her. "Do you want to hang out? I could take you out to dinner…"

"No, thank you," Gabriella said politely. "I've plans, already."

"With who?" Ben crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Gabriella, who looked clearly shocked by the boy's behaviour.

Anna, who'd been a witness of all the interchange of words and gestures, narrowed her eyes while looking at the guy; there was something about him that she didn't like, something was off. It hadn't been the first time she'd seen this Ben guy talking to Gabriella, but Anna knew her cousin, and she knew Gabriella had been uncomfortable each time they'd been together.

That thought was all she needed to intervene. "With me," she answered darkly, "so if you can excuse us, we need to go." Ben placed himself in front of them and Anna glared at him coldly – maybe Sharpay was the #1 Drama Queen they knew, but Anna also had some skills under her arm. "Move," she hissed grabbing Gabriella's hand, pulling her away from him, and bumping her shoulder with his.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Anna hissed when they were away from him and about to reach the door. "That guy is creepy."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders but say nothing, agreeing silently with what Anna had just said, but not wanting to think further about it.

Neither of them realized, though, that Ben was frozen in his spot looking at their retrieving backs with a murdering look – with that time, it'd been three times already where Gabriella had walked out of him.

And this one would be the last one.

The fucking last one.

* * *

He'd never been so eager to arrive to a place in all his life.

He knew he was breaking all the laws driving as fast as he was doing, but he couldn't care less; he wanted to arrive to the park as soon as possible…he needed to. The need to see Gabriella again had been like a monster eating his insides; time had gone slow, very, very slow, and each time he'd looked at his watch, only a few minutes had passed since the last time he'd done it.

It'd been frustrating.

It didn't help, either, that his mind was clouded with unpleasant thoughts and guesses about Gabriella's great news; he hadn't been able to concentrate in anything – some teachers had even pointed this out in the middle of class – and even Harrison had asked if he was okay more than once and if he was listening him.

But he couldn't help it.

The tall guy he saw her with the other day was like a shark ready to fight with him for the most treasured prey, Gabriella, in his nightmares, and all the worst scenarios had been replaying in his mind all day, torturing his soul and tormenting him with no end.

The guy asking her out and Gabriella accepting – he was okay with that…as long as he had had _first_ the chance to confess his feelings for Gabriella to the brunette. If then, and only then, she told him she didn't return those feelings, then he was okay with her searching for her happiness, because what he wanted was for Gabriella to be happy, and if that happiness came along with the freak he saw her with…then he would back away, respecting her decisions but trying to still be closer to her…because he knew he would be able to renounce at Gabriella so she was happy, but he knew he wouldn't be able to be far from her. He needed for her to be a constant in his life…and he wasn't and wouldn't be ready to say goodbye.

Not now; not ever.

The guy flirting with no end and Gabriella following his game – though his mind played him imagining those things, the truth was that his deepest part knew Gabriella wasn't like that. She wasn't a flirty girl…or the kind of girl that liked to play those games; for Gabriella, feelings were too important and Troy knew she never would lead a guy to nothing – even in the case the freak was what Gabriella wanted, the truth was that she would never lead him on _now_, barely knowing him. Troy knew Gabriella would be a flirty with the person she cared about, a person she knew, a person she respected, a person she had feelings for…a person he hoped was himself.

The third possibility…was kind of the worst: the guy touching her and Gabriella not only accepting and allowing this touch but also enjoying it…

No; shuddering, he realized he couldn't allow his mind go there and think further if he wanted to keep some sanity.

_Some_, because he was already feeling almost insane.

To say it short, his day had been like a nightmare.

A one hell of a nightmare.

But the time when he would see Gabriella and would know which that incredible news she'd talked about were, finally, had arrived.

And his eagerness only increased knowing that he was minutes far away from her.

Parking his car in the garage, Troy killed the engine and took some deep breaths; he couldn't go and find Gabriella looking like a crazy person who had just escaped from a psychiatric hospital, so he thanked the heavens when he realized he still had some minutes before it was the time for him to be beside their oak, waiting for her.

He used that time in replacing all the unpleasant thoughts with good ones knowing that he couldn't go all berserk and act like a jerk, demanding an explanation without reason – thing he was sure he would be doing when he had her in front of him if he wasn't able to calm himself down soon.

Troy laughed all of a sudden when he realized what he was doing; it was the first time he was so…frantic to meet someone; no one had ever had this effect on him, and so that told him that Gabriella was special…not that he'd doubted about it before, but it made him realize how much she meant to him, how important she was in his life, how deep his care for her was. And he laughed because he'd always been the one who people begged some attention, the one who had had a queue of girls waiting for him to snap his fingers, the one who had had crazy fans swooning over him and the one who had had the "freedom" to act whichever way he wanted – even cruelly – without consequences.

It was ironical – the usual lion…was the innocent lamb all of a sudden.

Not that he was complaining.

Gabriella was more than worth the time, the questions, the doubt, the nervousness, the tension…because she was the one that had taught him what love was, what to actually and really care about someone was, what a really friend was…things he'd never understood or felt but with, for and because of her, and only because of that, even if things went bad in the future for them, she would have the most special spot in his heart.

Of course, he would like that this "special spot" was the same Gabriella had him in; he'd love to know that his feelings for her were reciprocated, that she loved him the same intense way he did, that she cared for him the same deep way he did…that he meant for her the everything she meant for him. But he wouldn't know that until he spoke his mind.

Thing he wanted and needed to do as soon as possible.

* * *

"Well, are you going to explain to me this thing with the mysterious guy?"

Gabriella sighed. "Anna, there's nothing to tell…"

"Sure," Anna rolled her eyes. "And that's the reason why you're blushing, right? Come on, Gabi, give me some credit…"

Gabriella sighed – she knew Anna was right; she also knew Anna would take the truth out from her even if she didn't want it…but she couldn't bring herself up. To talk about Troy _before_ she realized she had feelings for him, like that time with Bobby, was one thing; he was only her friend there. _After_ the truth of her feelings had fallen upon her, however, to talk louder about him would make them more…real, more true…more…a fact, and she wasn't ready to do that, to _face_ that.

She was still reconciling those feelings with her thoughts, so there was no way she was able or ready to talk about them.

"Give me some time," Gabriella pleaded in a low voice. "I promise I'll explain everything when I'm ready…"

"Are you okay, though?" Anna sighed in defeat after some minutes simply observing Gabriella in silence – she knew Gabriella too much as to force her to talk about something she didn't want to talk about.

Gabriella nodded wordlessly and hugged her cousin when she read the surrendering and the understanding in her eyes. "Yes…thank you…" She whispered softly.

"Well," Anna pulled away and smiled at her little cousin. "Do you want to hang out?" Again, Gabriella blushed and Anna giggled. "You can't because you've a date with the mysterious guy, uh?"

Embarrassedly, and feeling really guilty, Gabriella lowered her eyes again. "It's not a date!" Gabriella protested weakly – she wasn't even sure about what the fuck _the meeting_ was. "We were going to hang out…that's it…but I'm sure he'll understand if I tell him that you…"

"No way!" Anna stopped when they reached her car. "You are not going to ditch him. I need to run some errands anyway, I only wanted an excuse to not have to go to the shop to buy the paint and the stuff to decorate my new room…only thinking about the hard work that's waiting for me….ughhh…" She shuddered. "Mom is like a lieutenant, I swear she's going to drive me crazy…"

Gabriella giggled, reminding how her aunt was when she was stressed for, like for example, moving from one city to another. "I can help you," Gabriella offered. "What about working all Saturday in your new room? How does it sound?"

"Oh that would be great!" Anna clapped her hands excitedly. "But we'll need some help, girl, my stuff is kinda heavy…" She added as an after thought. "Maybe Zeke or the guys can help us…?"

Gabriella shook her head. "They are going hiking this weekend," she explained. "One of those excursions "only for guys" where they are all man and Neanderthal…you know what they're like…"

Anna giggled at the thought and sighed. "Well, then maybe the girls can help us…"

Again, Gabriella shook her head. "Kelsi is away with Jason because of their anniversary and Sharpay and Taylor won't move from their Colleges being this one their first weekend there…something about a welcoming party for the newbies..."

"Ugh," Anna stomped her feet stubbornly. "Only you and I won't be able to do anything!"

Gabriella's guilt went into spiral mode seeing her cousin's sad face. "Your father and mine can help us…"

This time Anna was the one shaking her head. "They all are going away for the weekend. Some kind of bonding weekend as my mom has called it," she said rolling her eyes. "Their bedroom is already ready because they have been here for one week now and…because I had a super important party back home…I didn't come here until two days ago. Now they say is my fault my bed is still the sofa…"

Her pout made Gabriella laugh. "Come on, Anna," she said interlocking her arm with hers. "Imagine the fun we'll have all this weekend in your house, decorating your room and simply having a long sleepover like we had when we were little!"

Anna smiled softly at Gabriella realizing her sweet, soft, tender and selfless side was still untouched – whatever that had changed in her, hadn't touched this incredible and amazing part Gabriella had. "Thank you," she whispered appreciating her efforts. "That sounds great…"

"You'll see how much fun we'll have," Gabriella grinned. "Movies and popcorn, pizzas, nails, gossip, talk until one of us falls asleep…the list has no end!"

Anna giggled. "You're making me feel as eager and excited about it as when we were five and eight and we spent our weeks trying to convince our mothers so they let us sleep in each other houses!"

Gabriella joined her giggle to her cousin's. "But we'll have more fun now, girl!" She said winking at her.

"Totally," Anna nodded her head. "Well, go or you'll be late with your date with your prince…"

"That's not a date and he's not my prince," Gabriella murmured noticing her cheeks became bright red, which turned even brighter when Anna lifted an eyebrow looking at her amused. "You sure you don't want me to cancel the _meeting?_" Gabriella said putting a special attention while she said the word "meeting" instead of "date". "I don't mind…"

"Absolutely," Anna dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Go have fun so you have something really exciting for me to discover this weekend…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Anna's teasing. "Whatever you say, Anna…"

"Don't be such a baby," Anna scolded.

Gabriella giggled hugging her cousin. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing," Anna grinned. "We're going to see each other every day now!" She added entering in her car. "Do you have class during first period tomorrow?" Gabriella nodded. "Okay, I do too, what about if we meet fifteen minutes or so before classes start?"

"Good idea," Gabriella grinned at the perspective of spending so much time with her cousin.

"Then it's settled," Anna turned on the engine of the car. "Bye girl!"

"Bye!"

Still smiling, Gabriella stayed still looking at the car until it wasn't at sight anymore, turning around and going to hers when it finally disappeared round back the corner.

Entering there, she looked at her watch and saw that still had some time before she had to go and meet Troy; however, she felt she needed some time alone, and so she decided to go there early so she had some time to think about everything that was bothering her.

The drive to the park was fast; she arrived there in less than fifteen minutes. Parking her car near the entrance, Gabriella locked it and went directly to the lake, where she leaned her back in the oak, closing her eyes and feeling how the little cosmos the park was shielded her from the world and brought a feeling of peace she welcomed with her arms wide opened.

She felt strange.

It was weird, but the nervousness to see Troy had vanished from her mind, heart and soul the same moment she crossed the old ironed main doors of the park, leaving her real worries' essence in, hitting her with their real force, which had been dissimulated by the butterflies in her stomach at the knowledge she was about to see Troy.

Two were the things that were bothering her – Anna and Ben.

Although Gabriella knew she'd been successful in hiding the nightmares about Sharon's death that had been invading and ruling her existence to Anna, now that she'd shared them with Bobby and Troy everything had changed; the pretending she'd had to put up all those years was broken and full of cracks, and so it was easier that something slipped off, thing she was sure as hell she needed to avoid.

The question was _how_ she could do it.

It was somehow absurd; now that even her own brother knew about which were her fears when it came to Sharon, the deepest part of Gabriella couldn't understand why the fact of Anna knowing about them bothered her so much. If only Troy was the one knowing about them and no one from her family did, then it would make some sense, but with Bobby in the secret…why was she so afraid?

And even more: which would be the difference if Anna knew too?

_The difference is that you're still afraid of what people will __think about you when they know what happened for real, _Gabriella thought sighing. She didn't understand why, but the feeling or sensation of safety, comfort and peace Troy and Bobby made her feel were the things that had let her to open up and empty everything she had inside; the point was that no one apart from them had that same effect on her.

The fear of someone judging her, the fear of someone considering her a killer was still there with everyone but Bobby and Troy, and though Gabriella knew it was unfair because not one of her closest friends would judge her or hold a grunge against her for that, she wasn't ready to show them the _real_ Gabriella Montez.

And Ben…that was another thing that bothered her. At first she thought he was a kind guy, the type of guy that could be her friend in the future, but since _The Conversation_ with Troy, her opinion about that had changed – of course it hadn't helped that Ben had showed himself as a controller, mean, creepy and even almost like a stalker kind of guy.

But with Troy being so defensive trying to know who the hell the guy was…well, it was as if someone had turned on a switch in her brain and mind, like if Troy's words had turned on the alarms in her head – her trust in him was so immense that to see him so…worried about it had made her to look more closely Ben's attitude and behaviour, discovering things that at first were unsuspected by her.

Things that she didn't like.

Things that made her had the suspicion that this Ben guy was, in fact, _bad news_.

* * *

The walk to the park, knowing that he still had some time before Gabriella arrived there, was slow; Troy used the time to think in what he was going to tell her, which would be his words, which would be his actions…knowing that the wrong word, the wrong tone and the wrong action would send everything to hell for him.

He only had one chance, and Troy knew he had to make the must of it, trying to divert the unpleasant thoughts and replace them with all the good things that Gabriella made him feel. He knew that this one chance was like the most important thing he would do in his life – his happiness and his sanity depended on that.

Deciding that probably the best he could do was to take some deep breaths, something flashed in his mind at the first one of them; the burning sensation in his stomach that Gabriella was already there, waiting for him, overcame him, making him to almost run to the lake. It was silly because there was nothing there that let him say that Gabriella was already waiting for him, but somehow he knew she was there…

And of course, the power connection that joined their souls was proved right once again when he crossed the bushes and found Gabriella lying with her back leaned into the oak's trunk, with her eyes closed and a peaceful expression in her face.

His movements stopped brusquely – he didn't want to startle her…and he wanted some more time to admire her from afar; her beauty was something extraordinaire and her features were the ones only an angel, a magic creature, a goddess had so beautiful, precious, delicate and perfect they were.

And then the magnitude of what he was about to do hit him in the gut – only one fucking chance before everything changed drastically.

The nerves he'd been keeping on line attacked him fully; his palms became wet with sweat in seconds, his heartbeat increased its tempo until it seemed his heart was about to explode, his breathing became irregular and he realized he was having difficulties to breath…and the concentration he'd been having until he'd seen her got lost…leaving only a clumsiness that made him step on a little branch which cracked…making Gabriella to open her eyes.

No words were spoken but their eyes talked long and passionately.

And then she smiled.

And that was all he needed to go to the oak…slowly, tentatively, fighting with the need to run there so she wouldn't get scared of him…until he got there.

"Sit with me," she whispered patting the grass beside her.

Troy was more than happy to oblige, taking the deepest breath he could take when Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder so her perfect scent shielded him from the world. "How are you?" He said lowly, trying to not break the peace they were surrounded with, kissing her hair afterwards.

"Better," she sighed turning her torso a little so she could lean her head more comfortably. "You?"

_Nervous as hell_. "Fine," he said controlling his voice.

Silence imposed its presence until Troy couldn't keep the façade anymore. "Why are you so happy?"

"My cousin is back," Gabriella answered still not moving from the place she was in – cuddled into his side.

Relief ran through his veins and so he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"That's it?" He needed the reassurance.

"Yeah," Gabriella giggled. "She's been out of town for years…and now she's back here; she's going to my same university…"

"And you didn't know?" Troy asked playing with her long and silky brown hair that fell over her shoulders and along her arm.

She shook her head. "I was in the main door and all of a sudden I've heard someone calling my name…I've turned around and _bang_, she was there…" Gabriella giggled at the memory. "Bobby and my parents knew but Anna told them to not tell me so it was a surprise for me…"

"So," Troy cleared his throat – he knew he was gaining some time because there was no way he was ready to speak about his feelings…yet. "You two are close?"

Gabriella nodded her head this time. "She's three years older than me but we've been, along with Bobby and her brother, very close all our life. When they lived here we always were at each others' houses, but then my uncle was transferred and so they left the city. But now they're back."

The happiness this news had brought to Gabriella could be easily noticed in her voice, making Troy smile.

"I'm glad," he said leaning down and kissing her temple.

"Mhmm," she agreed absently…before she opened her eyes suddenly and lifted her head, startling and confusing Troy in the process. "What's that about your new job?" Troy couldn't help but chuckle at the way her nose scrunched up in a sudden mixture of excitement and confusion…and Gabriella couldn't help but slap his arm. "Don't laugh!"

"Ouch," Troy rubbed his arm in a mock pained face…although his insides were bright with happiness and contentment. "What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, tell me already…I'm curious!"

"Harrison, my friend from the uni, is working in his aunt's cafeteria so he can afford his things without having to depend on his parents, and it seems they need someone there to help," Troy explained with a smile on his face. "And I like the guy, the money will be useful and maybe it's time for me to earn money from my own work."

"Wow, very mature," Gabriella teased. "My little Troy is growing up!"

"Shut up!" Troy mumbled blushing furiously.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella squealed. "I've made you blush!"

"That's not true!" Troy protested turning away his face from her.

"So it is!" Gabriella clapped her hands. "Finally I've made you blush and not the other way around! That's a huge milestone!"

"Ella," he said in what he hoped sounded like a firm and stern voice…knowing that he failed miserably when she giggled. "Come on, stop!"

"See?" Gabriella stuck her tongue out for him. "Now you know how I feel each time you make me blush…"

This time Troy laughed out loud. "And I'm the immature one here? Right." He teased good-naturally.

Knowing that he had her where he wanted – she was blushing – Gabriella diverted the topic. "Well, so when are you starting?"

"I don't know yet," Troy explained. "Harry will talk with his aunt today, and he'll tell me what she says tomorrow."

"I'm happy for you," Gabriella said leaning up and kissing his cheek softly.

The awareness of her mouth so close to his stopped Troy's laugh in a beat and he turned his face to look at hers; Gabriella didn't move and so their faces were mere inches apart.

Both bodies leaned so their mouths could join…but the sudden ring of his phone broke the moment – they pulled away, both blushing, and also damning all the heavens for the interruption.

"What?" Troy snapped into the phone.

"_The job is yours,"_ Harrison's voice arrived from the other side of the line.

Troy couldn't help but feel excited for the news, breaking a little the sudden tension that was increasing between him and Gabriella. "That's great, dude!"

"_I've thought you would like to know what she said the sooner the better," _Harry explained.

"Thank you so much, man," Troy nodded his head, but looking at Gabriella from the corner of his eye. "Can I call you later? I'm kinda busy right now…"

"_We'll talk tomorrow, don't worry," _Harry said. _"My phone is almost out of battery and I'm going to turn it off now. See ya!"_

"Bye Harry," Troy greeted. "And thank you!"

"_You're welcome," _the other guy answered before hanging up the phone.

----------

Gabriella's eyes were locked with the ground; the embarrassment she felt was being too much to handle and the only thought of to have to look Troy to his eyes was unbearable.

She was sure he would think she was crazy or something like that…and she thought that too; why the fuck had she let her hormones act so freely? There was no way Troy could have or feel any attraction towards her…but still she'd tried to kiss him! Her very first kiss and she'd been about to give it to Troy, without his consent and also _knowing_ that he didn't feel anything like that for her.

Gabriella wanted to run away and hide; there was no way that the awkwardness she was feeling wasn't noticed or feeling also for Troy, and so she knew that the "meeting" had ended.

Fresh and salty tears invaded her eyes blurring her vision though she tried to keep them in and not let them go – at least she wouldn't see his face to see how mad with her he was – but soon she realized it was useless because there were so many tears in her eyes, that they began to fall freely down her cheeks.

She'd messed up everything with Troy; the only two things she could think about at the moment were that she not only had lost every chance with Troy – if there'd been one some time – but also that she'd lost her best friend acting following her impulses and ignoring what her brain was telling her.

Fuck.

Shit.

Fuck.

----------

Troy put the phone into his pocket once again. His eyes had never left Gabriella's face – at least the few inches he could see – trying to read her thoughts, her feelings and her emtions there.

Was she mad?

Was she thinking he was an idiot?

Was she…?

He couldn't end his thought because a low sniff came from her and so he knew she was crying, also realizing that he'd fucked up his only chance with Gabriella.

If she was crying because he'd been about to kiss her it, then was obvious that she wanted to do nothing with him.

Fuck.

"Ella," he whispered, his heart breaking when the sniffs increased its volume. "Don't cry, please, I'm sorry…"

She turned her face away from him – his words didn't arrive to her brain, and she only could think about not seeing his mad and angry face.

"Ella," Troy tried again. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

The desperation he was feeling increased when she still didn't move and so he knew he had to do something – he could accept she not wanting anything with him, but he needed to have her as his best friend. That was something nonnegotiable – Gabriella couldn't be away from his life ever.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her body closer to his, Troy leaned down and talked into her ear. "I'm sorry, Ella, I'm sorry…" Gabriella noticed his warm hand rubbing her arm and a sob broke free – the last thing she wanted was his pity. "Please Ella, don't cry…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…I…"

This time his words arrived at Gabriella's who, surprised, lifted her head and looked at him. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"God," Troy moaned when he saw her puffy red and wet cheeks, her eyes bright with unleashed tears, her lips trembling trying to control the sobbing and the hurt and pain he found in her expression. "Please don't cry…" He whispered hugging her.

"Why are you sorry, Troy? I'm the one that should be saying that…" Gabriella asked – if anything, shouldn't she be the one apologizing?

"Wha…why?" Troy asked confused.

Gabriella gulped. "You know why…"

To say Troy was confused would be the understatement of the century – why the fuck was she apologizing? Did she really think she had to? Did she really think that she'd done something that required an apology from her?

"No, I don't," Troy murmured softly.

"This is embarrassing," Gabriella whispered covering her face with her hands.

_Embarrassing? _Troy couldn't understand anything.

Placing two of his fingers under her chin, he forced her to look into his eyes. "Why is this embarrassing?"

He was so masochistic – as if her actions weren't proof enough that she didn't want him, he still was asking for her to speak the fatal words.

Gabriella, on the other part, was freaking out – part of her wanted to disappear due to the embarrassment, but she took comfort from the fact that he was not only not running away from her but speaking softly at her and apologizing.

Maybe the friendship was still salvable?

_Tell the truth about your feelings…_

_Speak everything you have inside…_

Bobby's words echoed in her mind and she knew that she had to believe in them, that she had to follow her brother's advice if she wanted to be really happy in the future. "Because I've almost kissed you…"

"And why is that embarrassing?" Troy pressed softly still not understanding anything but knowing that he had to be patient if he wanted to keep Gabriella in his life somehow.

He was missing the point - she was saying she was sorry because _she almost kissed him_, not the other way around.

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have been about to do that but…it's been something in the spur of the moment and…well and you…and then…"

"Ella," he stopped her rambling knowing that she was about to lose it and also that she was blaming herself for something he was also wanting desperately. "You think I'm mad because you've almost kissed me?" She nodded, silent tears running down her cheeks that Troy wiped away with his thumb. "Have you realized that I've been apologizing for that too for the last few minutes?"

"Uh?"

Again, silence imposed its presence, letting their eyes do the talking neither of them had the guts to do.

"I want to kiss you," he admitted bluntly and without thinking after some minutes.

"What?" The disbelief in her voice alerted him that maybe, just maybe, the big mess they were in had an easy and quick and...happy solution.

"I need to kiss you," he whispered praying that the signals he was noticing were real and not a figment of his imagination.

Gabriella looked at him wide-eyed. "Why?"

"Because I'm falling for you," Troy said lowly but lifting his eyes from the ground so Gabriella could see the sincerity of his words.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello there! **

**Well, I think you all will love me with how I've ended this chapter…but I'm not saying anything more so you get surprised when you read it :D**

**I need to say THANK YOU to those of you who have reviewed or added me/the story to your lists. It still amazes me you feel that way with this, seriously, but that's what makes me want to write a better chapter…so I hope I'm not going to let anyone down with the way the story is going! :pray:**

**Anyway, you need to know that I wasn't planning on to end this chapter where I've ended it BUT…well, I don't want to do a extremely long chapter too full with so many new things, and so I've decided to part the plot I had in my mind. I think the result is better, I promise, but well, the judges here are you…**

**Here goes chapter 17; enjoy!! :)**

* * *

She'd never been the kind of girl who was always in a daydreaming state, thinking her life was a fairytale and that some handsome prince would rescue her from the most horrible monsters or the craziest and most perverse witches.

When all the girls in her grade would choose some Disney princess' costume for their Halloween parties, she'd been the one choosing to be a pirate, Superman, or even a witch. When all the girls in her grade had been playing with having babies and playing "moms and dads", she'd been the one choosing to play football, choosing to play with her brother's cars, motorbikes, planes or trucks. When all the girls in her grade had been eager to use make up, she'd been the one thinking all of them were ridiculous and that it couldn't be good for your skin to put so many things on. When all the girls in her grade had always wasted their birthday's wishes with handsome and hot guys so they could have their first kiss, she'd seen herself wishing for a new bike, for a new visit of Anna, for a surprise-trip to Disneyworld – her life wasn't a fairytale but the magic Disney had was unique. When all the girls in her grade had been worried that their breasts weren't big enough, she'd been more than happy accepting her plain (for herself) body – a normal girl with a proportionate body.

She'd never needed anything more – she accepted her body and the way she was fully – with her good things and her bad things – and she couldn't care less about what the other people would think about her. She was sure of whom she was, inwardly and outwardly, and she'd never imagined that there was someone out there that would make her think twice about her usual beliefs.

After the Sharon's episode, a small crack in her strong shield her confidence in herself was appeared, becoming bigger – longer and deeper – each second went by, but she recomposed herself enough to be able to face her daily routine her life was: home-school-home. The crack never disappeared, but she was able to glue a patch to it, making it almost invisible for the rest of the people even though she'd always known the horrible truth – the damage was already done and there wouldn't be anything able to heal her, to cure her, to put all the pieces together perfectly.

Her strength was ending though; she'd been so many years putting up a façade that required everything from her, that her body, her mind, her heart and her soul were too tired to continue.

But then Troy Bolton came into her life.

Since the first moment her eyes locked with his, a new increasing emotion began to fill her insides. The Sharon incident never was forgotten; the pain and the hurt were still there, like a silent witness and reminder of who she really was, of how hideous she really was, but the cracks felt different now, were new now somehow.

With each new lock of eyes, with each new "accidental" bump into each other, with each new dream about him, Gabriella felt something inside of her change: it was as if the cracks Sharon's death produced were like metamorphosing in different cracks – they were still cracks, and they weren't going away, but it felt different because it was as if they were breaking her shield, her walls, her barriers – the ones she put there herself – only to put another shield, a completely new, healthier and also stronger shield around everything she was.

The devastation her heart and soul were with what happened with Sharon became an unknown forest, an unknown jungle where each new sight, each new thought, each new feeling was like if she was discovering what life really was, who she really was – discovering those little things about her persona she didn't know, discovering things she never imagined or dreamed about…but they were there, giving her hope, confidence, trust in herself. She felt stronger because of Troy and because the (weird and special) connection they had; he was like The IT Boy…she was the nobody that had his attention.

In a way, her life while being at school was like to be in a fairytale: the most handsome prince going to rescue her, the poor, unpopular, ugly girl whose life was messed up.

She never shared with anyone those feelings, those new emotions this stranger was making her feel; probably because no one would have believed her but also because she wasn't even sure of what everything meant. She only knew that she felt better when her eyes found his, when her skin touched his for only a second, and she drank this better feeling, gaining strength and courage to continue with her life trying to not think too much into it.

What Troy made her feel was her treasure, her most valuable secret that she wanted to keep for herself so no one made it disappear, the secret that she wanted to never get rid off, the secret that she wanted to have until her last day of existence.

The sad thing was that the cure he provided, the one that brought some tingling sensation to her heart, the one that brought some bright light and life into her heart, disappeared once he left the school and she didn't saw him anymore. The process of her cure had begun and had ended before the cure was complete…but she was better now.

The new shield was still weak – his magic hadn't been able to reach her wholly – but at least she had the memories to keep her sane; the way his blue eyes would get darker whenever they met her brown eyes, the way her skin burned whenever it touched his, the way his eyes searched, irremediably, for hers, the way his husky voice would tell the usual apology…each memory was a treasure, a treasure she never wanted to forget.

However, her life stopped being a fairytale – the prince wasn't there…but still she was the nobody girl, the girl only her friends paid attention to, the girl that preferred to be at home than at parties so whoever she really was, was hided for everyone. Some people would have more idea of who she was – her friends and her family – but, in truth, Gabriella Montez was a stranger for everyone because her deepest secrets, her deepest thoughts, her realest emotions were unknown territory for everyone.

She grew used to that – trying to resist one day and another one, keeping for herself her hideous reality and trying to make the others' lives happier. Suffering was something she didn't wished for anyone, not even for her worst enemy; she preferred to keep bottled all her scars so no one suffered…though those same scars were what was eating her alive, though those same scars were what were preventing her from the whole happiness she desired with everything she had.

And she could hide the ugly truth from everyone because the reminders of "her prince" helped her through that – hardly, with difficulties, with depressive periods – as if they were the light in the end of the tunnel her life was.

Until fate intervened in a dream of hers' form.

The dream she had that night – random, mysterious, confusing and weird – changed her life for good; it provided her a new hope, a hope that became fact after her brother's last push, and her life became a fairytale again. This time, however, she could compare with how she'd been and Gabriella understood that whatever her life had been until that moment _had seemed_ a fairytale but it'd been only a dream. It'd been a great dream but a dream nonetheless.

And she was sure about that because after actually _meeting_ Troy, after actually talking to him, discovering his real self, after letting him in, her life was really a fairytale. It couldn't compare with what she'd felt in the past; the magnificence of her current existence, with Troy really by his side, with her scars in the open but healing thanks to the clean and fresh air that was caressing them, with her heart surrounded by warmness, with her increasing good feelings invading her, was infinite.

The safety he provided, the confidence he provided, the warmness he provided were making Gabriella see past her own past; he'd given her his hand so she could walk back and face the past that'd been taunting her…and she'd grabbed it, tightly, and had fought with everything she had.

And she'd won.

_They'd_ won.

Because she wasn't alone anymore; Troy was by her side unconditionally, forcing her heart to be able to forgive herself.

And she was doing so, slowly and tentatively but also firmly.

Maybe it'd been all of those weird and unknown emotions what had made her fall in love with him, she didn't know, but she knew that the meaning he had in her life ran way deeper than what she thought it was possible.

Whenever he held her, whenever he hugged her, whenever he locked his eyes with hers, whenever his lips touched her skin, whenever she heard his heartbeat while leaning her head in his chest, the "good" shield around her heart had gotten stronger, providing real comfort and real safety she never imagined she would feel. And she wanted more of that; she didn't want to get rid of those feelings, ever, and she knew she needed them to survive.

But she'd always thought that, though Troy was her prince in the theory, in her mind, in her dreams, he would never be her prince in her real life; not even once she thought he could feel for her the same way she felt for him – he was someone too different from her, someone who lived in a whole different level, at least she thought so – and she'd learned to live with that. She would accept whatever he was ready to give her as long as he was in her life somehow not asking questions and not fighting for anything more; she was willing to accept whichever his decision was – even if her heart needed more – if that meant to continue feeling safe, warm and happy because he was by her side.

Precisely, the belief of Troy being too different from her was what clouded her mind after hearing the words he just spoke.

"What?" She whispered, not trusting her voice if she talked normally.

"I've said I'm falling for you," he answered firmly, with a controlled voice that, if not because Gabriella knew him the way she did, would have tricked her in thinking that he wasn't anxious at all.

But she knew better; she noticed the hidden edge – probably nervousness and emotion.

Gabriella gasped. "How…what…when…"

"Ella," Troy interrupted her. "I don't know the answers to all of your questions; I only know what I feel, and what I feel for you is more than whatever I've felt, ever."

Time seemed to stop.

The little cosmos the park was for them became frozen, like someone had twitched on the _pause_ button; nothing but him mattered then. Nothing existed but them; even when everything seemed to be stopped, their eyes were still seeing, their hearts were still beating, their ears were still hearing, their souls were still feeling and their minds were still thinking.

But only when it came to the other because the world had become empty; nothing and no one but the other existed since the words had left his mouth.

Ironically, she was aware that she was in the park at the same time; she was aware that she was alone with Troy; she was aware that birds were chirping around them, that nature was still continuing its course as if nothing…as if her world, the world she'd always known, wasn't changing wildly and completely without she being able to do anything to stop those changes. But her body was still a frozen figure, incapable of moving – her mind, heart and soul, instead, were alive: even feeling like being in a slow motion moment of her life, in a pause of her life, Gabriella's senses got stronger, letting her feel the turmoil of feelings more forcefully.

She couldn't deny that his spoken words had made her feel amazingly – her prince actually existed in the end – but that only lasted a second, the exact time it took for her scars to hurt and made its presence loud and clear: he couldn't be falling for her because he was way too better than her.

She was too plain for him.

She was too boring for him.

She was too simple for him.

She was too…

"Ella," Troy whispered. "What are you feeling?"

Her heart was screaming the truth of her feelings for him, but her mind was screaming all the reasons because of he couldn't fall for her. The internal battle was ferocious and her body gave her away when it began to tremble crazily; her breathing became pants and her heartbeat became erratic and frantic.

Troy realized about that and rushed to envelope her trembling figure in his strong arms. "Shh, it's okay…"

It wasn't as if he knew what the right thing to say was but he couldn't see her so distressed; he didn't understand what was happening, but he wasn't about to let her go without hearing what she had to say after his revelation.

Silent seconds became silent minutes.

Her pants became normal breaths again.

Her heartbeat returned to its normal rhythm again.

And she lifted her head from his chest, her eyes magically locking with his.

"But…you…the other girls…" She felt stupid; the guy she was in love with was declaring his love for her and she couldn't even enjoy the feeling for more than a minute.

"The other girls are not you," Troy interjected – after the _almost_ kiss, he'd felt his hopes rise…but with her current behaviour his fears were almost overcoming him. He knew he had to keep himself together; he understood her words, but he didn't want his past interfering with what could be his incredible present and even better future with Gabriella. "I want to kiss you, Ella…I need to…"

Gabriella's insides melted as his softened voice but she was afraid – there were a lot of things on her mind at the moment: she wasn't sure if she could trust his words (she trusted Troy completely, but she still was having a hard time believing his feelings were the ones he was explaining), it would be her first kiss…and it'd be with Troy so she didn't want to mess it up (she wanted something perfect and she didn't want to embarrass herself any more than necessary), she still wanted to empty her heart to him though she was afraid of doing so…and all at once was being too much so she couldn't think anything clearly.

Her rational side wanted answers – her irrational side wanted to kiss him endless; they were two things completely opposite and Gabriella didn't know which side had to win.

But fate intervened again.

A sudden blow of air brought back to her memory Bobby's words.

_Talk to him..._

_Let him in…_

_Tell him the truth…_

_It'd be his lost, not yours…_

The wind contained all her brother's advises and she could hear them loud and clear – the wise advises her body gave her whenever she'd felt lost when it'd come to Troy echoed in her mind and then Gabriella knew what to do, the confidence her brother was able to make her feel still amazing her.

She lifted her head, needing to see his eyes when she spoke the words that would free her soul from the cage she had it in and, only with one second, read in his eyes the reality of his words, the truth behind his words, and that gave her the last push she needed to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella placed her hand in his cheek, smiling softly when he lifted his own hand and placed it over hers, and then she spoke.

"I've fallen for you too," she whispered her words but never lost eye-contact with him.

His eyes widened at her revelation. "You…you sure?"

"Yes," Gabriella said lowly but still firmly – the last thing she wanted was for him to doubt about her feelings.

Troy didn't need anything more; he reached out and crushed her body into his, pulling her so she sat in his lap, burying his head in the mass of silky curls her hair was, inhaling deeply her beautiful scent and sighing in relief when he could feel her arms circling his neck.

Both shivered when the others' breathe caressed the skin of their necks, and both tightened their hold in the other automatically, trying to keep the warm their proximity was making them feel.

Troy kissed her neck, his lips like a ghost caressing her skin and then pulled away, still keeping her body as close to his as possible. His eyes looked into hers and Gabriella felt her soul being discovered; the power, the force with what his eyes held hers was infinite and she felt unconscious again, her eyes lowering until they were directed to her lap.

Two warm fingers touching her chin, though, lifted her head. "I want to kiss you…"

She gulped loudly; that was, probably, the most embarrassing moment in all her life, but still the butterflies inside of her stomach didn't feel bad but good. It was a weird excitement…

"I've never kissed anyone," Gabriella confessed lowly. "I don't know…how…but…but…you instead…"

Troy understood her insecurities; the first kiss' fame was all but "good". Usually people talked about it like something disgusting (too much tongue, too much saliva, too much pressure) and Troy knew that the first kiss was something important; he couldn't remember his first kiss because he was too drunk, but he knew that it was with a girl whose name he couldn't even remember, in a party, with no feelings involved, and so he knew right away that he didn't want for Gabriella anything like it.

He wanted to make her first kiss something beautiful, memorable…something that would bring a smile on her face whenever she thought about it. Because it would be like his first kiss too; maybe he'd kissed a lot of girls, but no one of them had been the receiver of the amount of feelings he felt for Gabriella. No one of them had kept a hold in his heart as strong as Gabriella did…and Troy knew that would make their first kiss together like the first kiss for the both of them.

Placing his hands in either side of her face, Troy leaned down, slowly, warning her with his eyes until their noses rubbed together. He could see panic written all over her face and he wanted for her to be comfortable. "It doesn't matter because I've never kissed anyone who mattered to me the same way you do, so we're even."

Tears began to invade her eyes…and a watery smile adorned her features. "You don't mind, then?" She asked lowly, an adorable blush tinting her cheeks.

"No," Troy whispered, rubbing their noses together. "Don't think…just feel…"

She closed her eyes for a moment and Troy gave her that time to recompose herself – he didn't want to pressure her rushing things and making the _moment_ less magic than what he wanted for it to be – and smiled softly when she lifted her arm from his neck, tangling her fingers with his hair, still with her eyes closed.

That was all it took for him to close the minimal gap between their mouths, placing his lips softly over hers and feeling fireworks exploding in his insides. He'd never felt anything like that before – nothing could compare with the marvellous feeling that came when his lips touched hers; he felt more alive than ever, he felt happier than ever, warmness, peace, warmness and another thing he didn't understand were the only things he could feel in his heart.

Her body went stiff for a second but he moved his hands along her sides, trying to relax her.

And it worked.

Gabriella opened her eyes surprised when she felt his lips over hers; she hadn't seen him coming and at first she felt her body freezing. Soon, however, she relaxed in the magic hold his lips had on hers, closing her eyes again instinctively and letting him lead the kiss, trying to not think about what she was doing and simply trying to enjoy the moment.

When Troy noticed Gabriella returned the kiss, unhurriedly, tentatively but also meaningfully, the fireworks began again, making him moan throatily and move his lips more firmly. He rubbed her lower lip, begging for permission to introduce his tongue in her mouth, craving her sweetness in an almost painfully way.

She pulled away not because of shock or fear but because her lungs were burning, collapsing her forehead in his shoulder. Troy, confused, but also thinking that maybe he'd pushed her too much, rubbed her back softly and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry…"

"Uh?" She asked lowly lifting her head, her breath coming out like pants. "Why are you saying sorry?"

"I thought…" Troy stuttered feeling really lost.

Gabriella blushed. "I needed air…"

"Oh," Troy answered and then chuckled when he realized how adorable her blush was. "I love your blush…" He said in awe caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

Her already red cheeks got even redder and Gabriella buried her head in his neck, making him chuckle. "Don't hide…"

"Then stop," she whined from his neck.

"Baby," he whispered between fits of chuckles trying to gain her attention back. Her head got out from her place in his neck, her eyes wide in surprise, shocking Troy. "What's wrong?"

"You've called me _baby_," Gabriella whispered as well.

"You're my baby now," Troy shrugged his shoulders and sighed contently. "And you don't know how good it feels for me to be able to tell you that loudly…finally…"

She giggled due to the shyness and he grinned, making her to hug him tightly.

Again, silence imposed its presence until Gabriella talked, still not moving her head. "Have I been…how…"

"Perfect," Troy answered interrupting her, already understanding what she was really asking. "It's been perfect, you've been perfect, but I'm more worried about what you've felt…"

"It's been amazing," she admitted lifting her head and placing her hand in his cheek. "I'm sorry I've pulled away though…I'm not used to…_that_…"

Her blush intensified and Troy laughed. "Practice will make us pros…"

Gabriella laughed at her goofy face and the couple locked eyes for a moment; both faces radiated happiness and both set of eyes were bright in hidden emotions. Troy's hands were roaming along her back and her sides, making her shiver in pleasure, while Gabriella's hands worked its magic tangling themselves in his hair…and then no more words were needed - both leaned in, joining their lips for the second time in an, again, unhurried kiss, letting their lips do the talking. When Troy rubbed her lower lip this time Gabriella opened her mouth, letting him in, moaning when his tongue entered in contact with hers, dancing passionately but softly at the same time.

Both tasted each other; both were savouring the other's sweetness and discovering each other in whole different way…and the moment was perfect. There didn't were in a hurry – the most important thing for them (the other) was there and nothing could break the bubble they were in.

When they pulled away, this time because both were feeling their lungs burn due to the lack of air, Troy rearranged her body so both were more comfortable and grabbed one of her hands, fidgeting with her fingers on her lap, while Gabriella used her free hand to play with the short hairs of his nape. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

A soft giggle escaped from her mouth when she saw _his_ cheeks, this time, getting redder. "Yes," Gabriella whispered softly.

Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and his smile intensified. "Really?"

Gabriella embraced him and kissed his neck, the only inch of skin her lips could reach. "Really."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! Fanfiction hasn't let me post this until today – 2 days has been this chapter ready in my computer… :( **

**Anyway, moving on to more important things – first of all, thank you so much for all the reviews you've written, for adding me or the story to your lists, for reading this…and simply for being there. This means a lot! :D**

**Also…well, I hope you'll like what happens in this chapter…though…I'm fearing your reactions, so be nice if you need to tell me something, please… :S**

**I feel honoured for having readers like you all, seriously…your response to the ideas and stories my mind come with are incredible and, for that, I want to say that I have another story in mind. I won't post it until I finish "Whims…" and "Learning…" but both stories are more or less about to end so…you won't have to wait too much :) **

**Here's chapter 18. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

If someone would have told Troy Bolton that he would be, probably, the happiest he'd been, ever, only letting the time go by, with his back leaning in an old oak's trunk, barely talking and simply letting the Mother Nature show him her art he would have laughed in that someone's face.

And that would be, probably, because he wouldn't have had in account Gabriella, and everything she represented, in that picture.

Since the moment he'd confessed his feelings for her, she'd answered with hers and they had shared their first kiss, Troy had seen himself totally absorbed but the little cosmos the park was for them; it was their refuge, the place where they had met, the place where they had confessed their feelings for each other, the place where they had shared their first kiss. The bunches there, the lake, the birds, the sun, the grass…the oak, were the witnesses of their blossoming relationship; everything important between them had happened in the park, and only for that Troy knew the spot would be his favourite spot all his life.

Of course, what held more importance for Troy in that picture, apart from Gabriella, was the oak; he didn't know what the hell had this tree that had him so dazzled, but the truth was that the beauty of the tree always amazed him in a way he couldn't comprehend. Maybe it was because he'd always seen the oak's trunk as a proof that love, the love he'd never felt but wanted and needed to feel, existed; maybe because all the initials grabbed there were a remind of the innocence love should have; maybe because, though it was so old, the tree had and showed a special magnificence, surrounded by smaller trees and plants that had nothing to do against it; maybe because he envied everything that tree had witnessed in its long life.

However, the new meaning the tree had right now was infinitely immense because the tree was even more important for him since Gabriella entered in his life, converting it in the silent, and only one, witness of their relationship – there they officially met, there they'd shared with each other their lives, there they'd been able to show themselves the way they really were, there they'd confessed their feelings for each other, there they'd reached a new level in their relationship…there they'd kissed for the very first time.

He could now look at the tree and the feelings the sight evoked in him were bittersweet – if _before_ Gabriella whenever he looked the tree his heart felt hope for what he could find some day and sadness for what he didn't have or know at the same time, _after_ Gabriella he looked at the tree and finally saw his desires satisfied. He now had the person, the only one person, with who he would grab his initial in a tree; he now had the person, the only one person, with who love was innocent again; he now had the person, the only one person, who cared deeply for him because of who he really was; he now had the person, the only one person, he was scared to death to lose; he now had the person, the only one person, he needed to feel alive.

So now, with his back leaning on the oak and with Gabriella resting between his bended legs with her back leaning into his chest, he could feel the peace he'd always craved. Whenever he'd been there with Gabriella, it was as if his heart was sedated – nothing mattered but them – though there had always been something missing; but now, when their friendship had become a relationship, he felt completely complete.

His life had sense now; he had someone to take care of, he had someone who he could lean on, he had someone for who he wanted to be a better person, he had someone who accepted him the way he was, he had someone whose smile was the best sight and her giggle the most beautiful sound, he had someone who taught him the real meaning of friendship, he had someone…to love.

Not now, because he didn't want to rush things – Gabriella was too important for him as to do something that could break them apart – and so he wanted to take small but firm steps, but Troy knew that the spot she already had was only the beginning; they began as acquaintances, then they became friends, then they became best friends…and now they were a couple. What was curious was that, though some would think one stage invalidated the first one, with them it was quite the opposite, Troy thought: they'd grown together as people and so now they were a couple but also the best of friends. They hadn't lost anything in the process because they simply had tightened the rope between them, making it stronger, more powerful, more…meaningful and important.

The soft touch of a pair of lips in his arm snapped him out of his reverie and the response his body had at it still surprised him – goose bumps along his arm, a shiver of a just known pleasure running up and down his spine, a smile appearing on his face automatically, his hold on the beauty he had in his arms tightening uncontrollably.

"You awake?"

The sweetness of her voice, though it was what broke the peace they had around them, melted his insides and he couldn't help but lean down his head and kiss her silky hair.

"Yeah…" He breathed against her hair.

"You've been quiet for so long I thought you were sleeping," she giggled melodically turning her head to look at him.

Their eyes locked again, joined by the powerful force that was like a magnet between them, and Troy shook his head. "I was thinking…"

"About what?" She asked softly, moving her hand so she could lean it on his cheek.

He shrugged his shoulders, suddenly embarrassed. "You, us, the oak…"

She smiled tenderly. "Do you want to share these thoughts?"

"Are they real?" Troy whispered. "I mean…is this happening for real?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said as lowly as he'd talked, moving so she could see him better – though Troy stopped this same movement tightening his arms around her.

"I mean," Troy lowered his eyes and kept silent for a while. "I don't know…I've never felt what I'm feeling now…and…is like I'm in a dream…a dream I don't want to wake up from. I've been hoping so many times we were together, like that, with you knowing the way I felt and also with you feeling the same way…but…it was as if that was impossible, too good to be true, you know? And now…it's like…that can't be real, that…"

"This is real, Troy," Gabriella struggled to sit up and this time Troy didn't stop her. "We're here, I feel the same way you feel, we're together…"

"God," Troy leaned down, needing to feel her lips again over his, and kissed her softly. "I can't believe you're real…that…this is really happening…"

"We're even, then," she smiled against his lips, pulling herself closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug when they pulled away.

Gabriella still felt like she was on cloud number nine; since Troy's confession the fireworks in her heart hadn't stopped, and the happiness she was feeling was something she'd been living too much without. Sharon's incident was still in her mind but it wasn't the main important thing now; new things, new _good_ things were looking for its places in her heart…and they were finding it.

However, a small cloud was hovering over her, a cloud she felt she needed to share with Troy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gabriella's muffled voice came from his neck and Troy nodded his head, too busy inhaling deeply her sweet scent so it never left his memory. "What do you think is going to happen now?"

Troy pulled her head away noticing some strange edge in her voice. "What do you mean?" He whispered rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs, realizing that her eyes held a melancholy that it hadn't been there before.

"What's going to happen now that we're together with…"

"With what?" Troy urged her, softly.

"Chad, Zeke…your friends…" She admitted lowly, lowering her eyes. "Do you want for us to keep this a secret?"

Troy's eyes widened in surprise at her words. "What? Is that what you want?"

"No, no," she reassured him. "I'm only asking if that's what you want…"

"Why the hell would I want that?" Troy asked confusedly.

Gabriella closed her eyes – she wanted to share with him her thoughts, but suddenly it didn't seem the best idea. What would he think about her?

"Baby," Troy encouraged her. "Why do you think I want to keep _us_ as a secret?"

"Your friends," she shrugged still with her eyes glued to the ground. "I mean…they won't accept me…and I don't want you having to choose…"

Troy understood her fears once she spoke them and he couldn't help but feel his blood boil in rage at the reason behind those same fears – the mockery in the park.

"They are not going to do anything to you, baby," he said pulling her into his chest. "I don't think they make me choose…but if they do, I can assure you they are the ones who will lose me. I've been waiting for you for so long that…now that I've found you, I'm not going to let you go. I've already told you that I've never felt like that before…and also that you're the only one with who I can be me, freely and never thinking about what you're going to think if I do A or B…if I say A or B…so…no, I'm not going to choose them over you, ever, simply because you know the real me and still you're here. They don't…they aren't…"

Still not moving her eyes from the ground, Gabriella spoke again. "Are you sure I'm worthy?"

"What the hell has brought this on, Ella?" Troy asked really worried – he would have thought he'd spoken his feelings towards her enough vehemently, but it seemed that Gabriella had still doubts.

"Is this about what happened with Sharon?" Troy probed softly, thinking that maybe her sudden fears came from her past.

Gabriella kept silent.

"Baby," Troy reprimanded her. "Is this about what happened with Sharon?"

"Yes…"

Troy closed his eyes as if he was in pain; her words had been merely a whisper but he'd been able to hear them clearly – she still was beaten up herself for the Sharon's incident. He wanted to reassure her, but she didn't give him time because, just when he was about to speak, Gabriella did it.

"I mean, I know you think I'm not responsible of that but…" How could she phrase it? She closed her eyes tightly for a minute trying to put in order her thoughts. "Maybe I am…and…I don't want your friends getting angry with you…you know they don't like me, Troy…what if me being with you mean you won't have them as your friends anymore? I won't be able to live with this guilt added to the one I already feel…I just…can't…"

"Hey," Troy pulled her to she sat on his lap and hugged her. "You have to stop thinking this way, baby;" he said tenderly kissing her forehead. "Nothing was your fault, and if my friends can't accept the person who I choose, then they are not my friends. They were rude to you, I know that, but I wasn't better than them…and still you've forgiven me. Give them a chance…you don't know how they're going to react to the news so you now don't have to worry about it – we'll face whatever it comes together and when it comes, okay? And…hear me, if they react in a way I think is unfair or rude, whatever I decide, even if I decide to send them to hell, it'll be my decision, not yours. I'll act the way I think I have to act, and I can assure you that whichever my decision is, you're worthy."

"And Zeke…" She said hesitantly.

"He's your friend…and he was your friend before he was mine," Troy said pulling a strand of Gabriella's hair behind her ears. "I doubt he will be against you for our relationship. If anything, I think he'll warn you about me…"

"Why would he do that?" She asked confusedly.

"Because of the same reason you fear my friends' – if you can call them that way – reaction," Troy explained, this time he being the one lowering his eyes.

"I don't care what he says," Gabriella said lifting his chin so she could look into his eyes. "I'm older enough to know what I want, and he can't make me think differently from what I think at the moment."

"See?" Troy grinned suddenly. "You're reacting the same way I've reacted when you've spoken your worries about Chad and the others. Our relationship is _our _thing, not theirs, and so we, as in you and me, are the only ones who can decide what we want. Neither of them has a said in this because they are not you and they are not me, either, so whatever they think, is their thought, not ours. Okay?"

Gabriella thought about what Troy had said and blushed, giggling quietly afterwards. "You're right…"

"Of course I am!" Troy winked at her, his heart swelling in pride when her giggles intensified. "I'm Troy Bolton, what do you expect?"

"Came down from your cloud, big-ego," she poked Troy's chest playfully. "And here I was thinking you were not that kind of guy…what a shame…" Gabriella continued shaking her head trying to keep her face straight though failing miserable at the insulted face Troy made.

"Big ego?" He pouted. "I thought you liked me…"

"Have I hurt the baby's feelings?" Gabriella put a baby voice – melting Troy's insides in the process – and messed his hair, kissing his forehead. "Better?"

"No," Troy whined.

"How's that?" Gabriella smiled, seeing the smile he was trying so desperately to hide.

Pointing to his lips, Troy spoke. "Maybe if you kiss the right place…"

Gabriella laughed. "If you wanted a kiss, you could have asked for it…"

"Oh is that so?" Troy grinned smugly. "Then I want…a hell lot more of kisses!"

His last words were accompanied by the sudden movement of his hands, which he placed on her waist, tickling her mercilessly.

"Troy stop!" Gabriella struggled to get out of his lap but Troy continued tickling her until she fell on the ground, opportunity he took without a thought to straddle her knees, still tickling her. "Tro-oy! Can't breathe!"

When he realized she was really panting and gasping for air, he stopped abruptly, all signs of joking vanishing from his face, and gave her space and time to have her breath back. One he was sure she was okay he reached down his hands, placing them on her cheeks. "You okay?"

She nodded wordlessly, a soft smile appearing on her face at his tenderness.

Again, it was as if a magical force had their eyes locked together and he saw himself leaning down to connect his lips with hers; this kiss was slow, unhurried and full of emotion, and only deepened when Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down and he moved his legs until he hovered her body with his, keeping all his weight in his forearms, which were in either side of her face, so he wouldn't crush her.

She opened her mouth inviting him and Troy took the chance she offered him, beginning a sensual dance of tongues that made both moan pleasurably when they touched. Rolling over, Troy pulled Gabriella with him until she was lying on him, never breaking the kiss, so he worship her body, caressing softly the inches of skin her lifted top left at sight.

She shivered when his fingertips touched her sides and she pulled away panting. "Wow," she breathed.

"Wow indeed," Troy said pulling her hair away from her face. "You're amazing…"

She blushed but gave him a smile which was more confident than the ones she'd given him before, Troy realized ecstatically. "So are you…"

"See? The perfect couple!" Troy joked tightening his arms around her waist and crushing her body into his. "And I was right before, by the way…"

"About what?" She pulled away to look at his face with a confused but also amused expression.

"I've told you that practice would make us pros!"

She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Troy Bolton had considered all his life a controlled and temperate man; he'd never let his emotions took him over, controlling whatever he felt and showing to the other only the things he really wanted to show. That was one of the reasons of why he'd had so many girls falling for him – his mystery, his coldness was something the girls admired because they thought that they would be special if he spent some time with them, that they would be special because they'd achieved something no one but them had: when he would kiss them, when he would fuck them, the girls thought that they were getting something out of him that no one but them had gotten, that they were discovering the real Troy he'd always hided behind a façade and a pretending.

Neither of them believed, not even once, that whatever physical display of affection they get from him had no real meaning for Troy; of course he would feel some kind of pleasure, but it was only physical because, inwardly, he was still the stone he always was. No girl had been able to make him feel something apart from physical attraction; his feelings, his thoughts and emotions were still the best kept secret.

That was, of course, until Gabriella entered in the picture.

Gabriella made him feel, made him show his feelings; Gabriella was the one that destroyed the pretending and the façade, the shield he built so many years ago only with her personality. Troy never felt any kind of physical attraction towards her; since the very beginning, their connection was a connection of souls, of minds, of hearts, and, precisely, that had been what had broken the shield.

He'd fallen for Gabriella's persona, not for Gabriella's body.

Only when her hold on him, though unknown for her, tightened, he realized the beauty she really was; maybe some of his friends would think he was biased, he didn't know and he didn't particularly care, but after knowing Gabriella, after discovering who she really was, he'd seen himself trapped by her magical aura in a way he hadn't been able to deny or fight against. He knew she was, probably, the farthest from the type of girls he usually had around but, in Troy's eyes, that didn't make her worse but better, because it only made her more special, more real, more authentic…and that was what he wanted – authenticity.

The looks, the praise, the admiration, the popularity were nothing compared with the feelings she evoked in him; she made him realize that he'd been living in an artificial bubble where everything around him seemed to be perfect – but that had been it: an illusion, because he knew now that nothing that bubble held was real. Instead, at the moment, with Gabriella lying cuddled into him, with his arms wrapped around her, with his feelings in her knowledge, with her breath tickling his neck, feeling her heartbeat in sync with his, Troy finally felt a _real person_ surrounded by _real things_.

And real things meant good things…

Things like love.

Things like friendship.

Things like respect…

But also meant bad, or worse, things…

Things like nerves.

Things like fear.

Things like excitement.

Things like embarrassment.

Things like pain.

And that was the reason because of spoke the words he wanted to speak was so difficult – she'd made him feel, and now he could feel _everything_; good, bad, regular things that had been at bay, were invading his heart now.

When he'd confessed his feelings for her, he'd been nervous but also excited – it'd been a mixture of feelings, of good feelings that had made him feel alive. But now, instead, the feelings that were invading his heart were everything but; the main feeling in his heart was _fear_.

Since the moment he'd left his house he'd been dying to tell something to Gabriella, something he wasn't sure how she would understand…and also something that, wrongly understood, would mean the end.

And that was something he couldn't stand…something he knew he wouldn't get over to.

So, all in all, he was nervous as hell at which her reaction would be at his words…but he knew he had to talk if he didn't want to regret it in the future; with Gabriella he'd learned that you couldn't keep only for yourself your feelings and your emotions…that you had to show the others the real you so they showed you the real them…that you had to be true to yourself so they were true to themselves as well.

He was having a hard time pretending he was okay; he hoped that being lying together in silence wouldn't alert Gabriella that something was off…that she wouldn't notice anything weird in him…

What silly of him thinking something would escape Gabriella's senses though! Because she knew him better than he thought.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Me?" Troy squeaked – the question startling him endlessly. "I'm not nervous…at all…"

"Of course you aren't," she reprimanded him rolling her eyes. "Give me some credit, uh? What's up?"

He groaned and tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Nothing's up."

"Troy," she scolded him. "I can see you're nervous or something. Tell me what it is, come on…"

"I'm okay," he muttered into her curls.

She huffed and pulled away until his face was at sight, looking at him with a serious expression. "You know? I've always thought trust was one of the main ingredients in a relationship. I'm not experienced or anything…but I think it makes sense…glad to know I was wrong, though…"

Sarcasm laced her voice and Troy winced. "It's not that," he protested.

"Well then," Gabriella pulled away completely and sat beside his lying body. "Enlighten me."

He groaned. "Baby, please…"

"No," Gabriella's eyes turned cold. "I can't believe you dare to lie to my face after all your trust-and-don't-keep-anything speech…what the hell, Troy? If you don't want to tell me something, tell me exactly that, I'm not going to get mad, but don't lie to me." His eyes were closed and Gabriella sighed, her voice turning lower. "Look, if this is going to be how things are going to work, I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

"Fuck Gabriella," Troy groaned sitting up and reaching his hands to grab hers, tightening his hold when she tried to pull them away. "It's not that I don't trust you…"

"Let me go," she said struggling again. "If you don't trust your girlfriend, if that's what I am to you, tell me what the hell you're playing at."

"I just wanted to ask you to come to my house because I'm home alone for the evening, okay?" Troy said in a rush. "I wanted to spend more time with you but I didn't know how you were going to react at my proposition, or if you would think I was implying something with it…and I didn't know what you would think about it, either. Trust from me to you has nothing to do here…the trust involved is yours toward me."

Gabriella let out a breath and spoke quietly. "Why I have to complicate things so very much? I always mess everything up…maybe it would be better if we…if you…"

The implication of her words was understood by Troy, who widened his eyes in shock. "No way, I'm not letting you go…I'm the one who's messed up. I should have told you the truth since the very beginning instead of lying and saying that nothing was off with me."

"But this is how I'm going to be, Troy," she lowered her eyes to her lap. "I…I'm afraid…that you will get tired of…of…me…of…my fears…of my poor self-esteem…"

"Hey no," Troy said pulling her on his lap. "I want you, the whole you; we both need to work on this, baby," Troy whispered pulling her hair away from her face. "Although I've already told you that I've never felt this way before, the truth is that…I've been a rock for too long, hiding my feelings and…these habits are difficult to change…you have to trust me…"

"I get that," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'll be a burden at some point and that you'll get tired of always trying to reassure me."

"That's not true," Troy lifted her chin and kissed her lips. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm going to help you to have your confidence in yourself back. You are more than that, baby, believe me…and we, together, are going to make this work…because that is what both want. What have I told you when you've told me your fears with Chad and the others? That this was our relationship, they have nothing to say in it because it's our life, what we want, and that we, together, were going to fight against everything because we wanted to be together, right? Now the same principle applies – we want to be together, so we're both going to work so this works…simply because we want for it to work."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and made a frustrated noise. "Umph," she muttered tightening her arms. "Why I can't enjoy this trying to forget everything?"

"We've been living an edited-life, baby," Troy chuckled softly while rubbing her back consolingly. "And it'll take some time to adjust to this new reality…but we'll do it. Deal?"

She giggled and pulled her face away from his neck. "Deal."

"Good," Troy said nodding his head, smiling and leaning down to connect his lips with hers.

The kiss was brief, too brief for Troy's liking. "Hey!"

"I believe you've said something about your house being empty," Gabriella giggled softly at his widened eyes. "And I'm not implying anything," she grinned, using his own words.

He kissed her passionately then, excitedly and happily. "Really?" She nodded smiling at him. "Yeah!"

She giggled and soon he added his chuckles at the melodic sound.

"Let's go, come on," Gabriella said standing up.

He stood up and stopped her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ella, wait," he said seriously. "I want you to know that I won't force you into anything…your step is our step. Whatever you decide will be perfect with me…I don't want you to feel pressured for anything, okay?"

Touched by his words, Gabriella smiled. "I know," she pecked his lips for a second. "Thank you…"

* * *

The giddiness they'd been feeling since they left the park some moments ago was still around them; they walked the distance from the park embraced together, laughing, joking, sharing kisses, linking hands...any touch was enough - they needed to keep physical contact continuously. And now, while they were waiting the elevator in Troy's building, this need intensified.

His arms were around her and Gabriella was giggling so much due to the tickles he was making her feel while blowing hot and cold air in her neck.

"Troy stop!" She struggled. "Someone can see!"

"Don't care," Troy's muffled voice came from her neck and Gabriella tried to pull him away from there.

Loosing her balance, Gabriella grabbed his forearms to steady herself. "I'm going to fall…"

"Then don't move," Troy said nonchalantly. "I'm kind of busy here…"

Troy blew more air into her neck, changing from hot to cold and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle hysterically again until someone's voice arrived at her ears from behind…because at the moment both she and Troy froze.

"What the fuck?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello! :D**

**I'm so sorry for the delay with that…I swear I am! ****But I'm so busy during the week that I only can work on my stories during the weekend, so…I need you to be even more patient with me :)**

**Well, I think this chapter would be something you'll like…I hope ;) but I'd love to hear what you want to say about it. I need to thank all the reviews and everything, seriously, I still can't understand how you like my stories/this story the way you do, I promise that's something that surprises me with no end, but I love it! The feedback is amazing, and the encouraging words even more amazing so…keep them coming! :D**

**By the way, I've laughed so much with all your theories about who the stranger was! LOL I need to say that NO ONE has get it right, though :D So I think this is going to be a surprise… ;)**

**Here's chapter 19. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_The hell has frozen._

That was what Troy thought when he heard the voice from where his head was, buried in Gabriella's neck.

He could sense her stiffness; she'd become a statue in his arms breathing heavily and whimpering in something that seemed fear…and soon his need to protect her overcame everything, from his worries to his will of snap at whoever the intruder was for interrupting them and making Gabriella afraid. Lifting his face to see the interloper of their bubble, Troy avoided the eyes that were boring holes in them and lifted one of his arms from Gabriella's waist, placing it, instead, around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to his protectively.

"Shh, baby," he whispered kissing her forehead tenderly. "It's okay…"

Gabriella's response was to bury her own head in his chest and her action made him to move his arm up and down her back, rubbing it softly in an action he hoped would assure her.

"Baby?"

His jaw clenched when he heard the intruder's voice and Gabriella whimpered again – the incredulous, and also angry, tone being registered also by her brain. "Shhh…"

"Are you going to explain that?"

Gabriella's petite hands found their places around his torso – her head never leaving its place in his chest – and Troy pulled her even closer while looking at the grey and cold eyes of the intruder that were looking at them questioningly. His face was blank; he didn't want to show any of his own emotions until Gabriella felt okay and reassured – she was his main concern, and he would do everything in his power so the safe bubble was around them again – and also until the moment he knew, for sure, how bad their situation was.

"Gabriella?"

The intruder's voice was accompanied by the reassured hand of Troy moving up and down her back in what Gabriella knew was an intent to make her feel better and also to give her some of her confidence back – and it worked.

Slowly and tentatively Gabriella lifted her face from where it was, the moment making Troy look at her intently – his eyes asking if she was okay – and Gabriella closed hers for a moment, taking a deep breath, and nodded her head answering the unspoken question of her boyfriend.

Though this wasn't the way she envisioned her new relationship with Troy being public, part of her felt relieved because the identity of the intruder. "Yes Kelsi," she said lowly, turning around in Troy's arms but still keeping her side touching his. "Baby…"

Kelsi widened her eyes. "How? When? What?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and Troy encircled her frame with his strong arm so she leaned her back into his chest. "This is Troy Bolton, Kels," Gabriella continued ignoring Kelsi's questions, "my boyfriend. Troy, I want you to meet Kelsi Nielson, my best friend."

"Your boyfriend?" Kelsi gasped in shock. "Since when?"

Troy moved from behind Gabriella and reached out his hand, waiting for Kelsi to grab it. "Nice to meet you, Gabriella has talked about you a lot…"

"I'm sorry but I can't say the same about you," Kelsi answered, somehow awkwardly.

Gabriella's body relaxed and only then Troy left his menacing pose, relaxing his himself. "I know," he laughed freely. "And I know this is kinda unexpected but…"

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" Gabriella interrupted Troy, lifting her eyes to meet his. "I think I have some explanation to do and…here's not the best place."

A dumbstruck Kelsi shook her head. "Where were you going now?"

"My house," Troy shrugged his shoulders, grinning when Kelsi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your house?" The girl asked. "You live here?"

"Actually," Troy cleared his throat, "I think I'm your upstairs neighbour…is that right, babe?" He directed his question to Gabriella, realizing she was too silent and wanting for her to face her fear, encouraging her to be herself with her best friend.

Gabriella's eyes snapped up to meet his; what she could read in Troy's eyes was encouragement, force, strength, and so she knew she wasn't alone. "Yeah," she answered looking at Kelsi again. "He lives in the 6th floor."

"Okay, I need to sit," Kelsi said shaking her head incredulously. "And you need to talk, girl…I think I deserve an explanation…" She added as an afterthought.

Gabriella was about to protest and Troy talked again. "We can go to my house, neither of my parents is there and we'll be able to talk…"

Kelsi looked at Gabriella and saw, with her mouth hanging open, how she entered in the elevator not looking at her even once, pulling Troy with her by his hand, as if his suggestion wasn't weird to say the least.

"You coming?"

Kelsi shook her head again when he heard Troy's voice and saw the boy keeping the elevator's door opened for her. "Y…yeah…" She stuttered walking unsurely to the elevator. "Thank you," she said lowly once she was in the cubicle, trying to absorb every little detail she was observing not only in Gabriella but also in Troy.

The way his arms closed protectively around Gabriella, the way the girl buried her head in his chest, the way his lips reached down randomly kissing her hair, the way her body was totally leaned into him – as if he was her shield, her protection -, the way his hands moved up and down her back comfortingly…the way that, even being in the small space with her, they seemed to be in their own bubble.

And that surprised her.

She'd never seen Gabriella so…trusting to someone, so willingly to follow whatever another person told her, so relaxed in another person's embrace…and that surprised her. It wasn't as if Gabriella wasn't touchy with her friends – she'd seen her hugging Zeke a lot of times – but there was something more in the embracing she was seeing at the moment; it was not only a physical contact between two people but also a contact of souls, a contact that ran way deeper than what someone would have thought at first.

Her eyes also observed Troy; looking intently at his face trying to remember if she'd seen him sometime all the time she'd been living there, she'd realize that, actually, there was something familiar in his face. There was a difference though, a difference that she'd never observed in anyone – every time she'd crossed her path with Troy, his face had been cold, blank, a mask which hided all the emotions the owner had, but this time, however, the mask wasn't there: she could see Troy's concern, Troy's care, while looking at Gabriella, the movement of his hand up and down Gabriella's back so she girl was reassured, the way his body closed around Gabriella's as if he was the shield protecting her from everything...and she also could see the light, but intense, blue of his eyes. The times she'd seen them, those same eyes had been dark blue or an intense grey…never light blue, and Kelsi realized that it was something that had to do with Gabriella being the focus of those eyes.

It amazed her.

Even his smile, which she'd thought had been sincere enough when Gabriella had introduced them, was different from the one he was directing at Gabriella; it was as if he was a whole different person when Gabriella was involved…and that was hard to understand for her.

"You coming?"

Gabriella's petite voice snapped Kelsi out of her reverie and she blushed when she realized both Troy and Gabriella were outside the small cubicle, with Troy keeping the door opened for her with one of his hands while the other was busy interlocked with Gabriella's. "Yeah…"

Another shock for Kelsi came when she saw Gabriella going directly to one of the four doors that were there wordlessly, with Troy walking behind her; it seemed Gabriella knew well enough where she was going to…as if she'd been there a lot of times before, which seemed impossible.

But it was?

Troy unlocked the door and Gabriella turned to the left, going to the spacious living room, again without hearing a word from Troy, and sat in the huge white sofa, waiting for the other two people to sit there. Kelsi followed and Troy stood behind the girls closing the door softly. "Would you like something to drink, Kelsi?"

"Uh?" Kelsi asked absently, her eyes never leaving Gabriella's form.

"I've said if you want something to drink," Troy repeated a little louder.

"Water is okay," Kelsi said blushing, lowering her eyes in shame when she noticed Troy's lifted eyebrow while looking at her.

Troy nodded once and went to the kitchen leaving the two girls sitting in the living room. Each one of them was sitting in one sofa and both were looking the other intently, as if with their eyes they could have the conversation both feared and needed at the same time.

"Well?"

Gabriella diverted her eyes from Kelsi to her lap. "Everything began while we were at high school," she began softly, shaking her head when she heard Kelsi's gasp. "No, our relationship didn't start there," the brunette explained, answering what she knew Kelsi was about to ask, "it's begun today. What started while being in high school was…"

"Here," Troy's entrance in the room stopped Gabriella; he left the water for Kelsi in front of her, handed Gabriella her ice tea – her favourite drink – and then took the place beside his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a smile when she leaned her body into his.

"As I was saying," Gabriella continued, "what started while being in high school was…"

"Hang on," Kelsi interrupted this time. "How have you known Gabriella wanted an ice tea?" She asked looking directly to Troy.

"It's her favourite drink," he answered confused by the question but shrugging his shoulders at the same time.

Kelsi shook her head again – maybe what was best for her was to keep silent and hear everything Gabriella had to say because she realized that, thinking about what she was seeing and hearing wouldn't take here anywhere.

"Look Kelsi," Gabriella said this time. "I know you're confused but…let me finish, okay? You'll understand everything once I've finished, I promise…" Kelsi nodded and Gabriella smiled. "Thank you. Well, Troy's a year older than us and he went to East High too. I guess it's complicated to understand but…we connected by then…though we never talked."

Troy chuckled. "Baby, say it straight…I think you're confusing Kelsi even more talking so abstractly…"

From her place leaned into his chest, Gabriella looked up and glared at Troy. "Okay then, explain the story your way…I'm curious to know how you're going to do that…"

Troy laughed this time and nodded. "You'll see she'll understand my explanation better than yours," he said amused.

Kelsi giggled at the playful banter. "One or the other but, please, can someone explain to me what the hell happened while you were in high school?"

"I guess that the best way to explain what happened by then is…simply…to say that though we never talked, except from some…awkward, incoherent and also random conversations…we clicked."

"How come you never talked but you kept incoherent conversations?" Kelsi asked scrunching her nose.

"We usually bumped into each other," Gabriella interjected this time, giggling softly. "I'd say sorry and Troy would ask me if I was okay…so…yeah, I think awkward, incoherent and random sum up how our conversations were…"

"And our eyes usually met," Troy grinned remembering the way his eyes always looked for Gabriella's, always feeling better when the eye contact was established. "And both felt something then…but…nothing romantic, I mean…it was only like a connection, something that pushed us to look for the other…to bump into each other…"

"And you never asked the other the name or something?" Kelsi smiled softly seeing the connection between her best friend and her boyfriend right in front of herself. "I mean…your only words towards each other were those you've said? Really?"

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Really," she said looking up at Troy. "And of course I knew his name," the brunette said amusedly. "He was like the God of the school…"

"Ella," Troy whined. "Don't say that!"

"Why not?" Gabriella asked amused again. "It's the truth…"

"No," Troy blushed and the girls giggled. Groaning he shook his head. "Come on…"

"As I was saying," Gabriella ignored Troy's protests and continued. "I knew his name but he didn't know mine…and…three of his four years in high school…well, were spent sharing glances, bumping into each other, feeling…weird if we didn't see each other and…simply…connection with each other. When Troy left the school…I think I forgot everything about him, I mean…I doubted we would see each other and so I push his memory at the farthest place of my mind."

"Glad to know I'm so easy to forget, babe," Troy squeezed Gabriella's shoulders and she slapped his chest. "Ouch, why was that for?"

"Don't be a baby," Gabriella glared at Troy and then looked at her friend, her eyes turning soft again. "Then…"

Gabriella stopped. She wanted to explain Kelsi everything, but she felt as if the thing with the dream was like too deep, too personal for her to share…and she didn't know how much of their story Troy wanted in the open so she stopped.

"Then what?" Kelsi urged, really curious to know how the story ended.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and saw how her petite hand reached one of his to intertwine their fingers together and knew, just with that, that she didn't know what to say, so he decided to put his two cents in the story. "Gabriella went to your house some day…I think it was the first time she was there and…well, you two were like…squealing a lot about the balcony of your room…I was in my room by then, I heard the screams and went outside to see what the hell was the noise. She was there, alone, our eyes met again and well, the memories came to us again."

"I remember that!" Kelsi gushed. "I was inside because Jason had called me…and when I went outside to tell you, you were like in shock or something!"

Gabriella blushed and giggled. "Well, since that time…we've been…meeting…when I've come here…I mean, we met in the elevator and…we talked…and then…"

"We went for a coffee," Troy explained. "Both thought it was funny that after so many years we met each other again and…well, we decided to go for a coffee. We talked, and talked, and talked and…we…became friends."

Kelsi realized the special _meeting-eye _Gabriella and Troy shared and understood then that there was more in the story…more that they didn't want to share…or that they weren't prepared to share, and she respected that. Knowing Gabriella the way she did, Kelsi knew that to explain what she'd explained had been difficult for her; she knew Gabriella didn't feel ready to explain her feelings and everything about Troy to her, but still she was making the effort only because the listener was her – Kelsi knew that what Gabriella was doing was being difficult, but still she was doing it because she respected her and wanted to share with her _something_ about her newfound happiness, something that meant a lot for her…without giving away what it really was.

"But that means you've been being friends for almost six months now," Kelsi said, hoping that her comment would bring the other two away from their bubble so they could explain something more.

Gabriella nodded. "We've been texting each other, calling each other, meeting each other for a coffee…and from friends we became best friends…and now…"

"We're here," Troy finished. "In a relationship that has started some hours ago."

He didn't want to explain everything about his feelings or what he'd told Gabriella when he'd declared them to her, but he didn't want for Kelsi to think that Gabriella had been in a relationship, her first relationship, without telling her for a long period of time; Kelsi was Gabriella's friend, and it was obvious that she wasn't mad at her for keeping him and their friendship in secret, but there wasn't any need to leave her thinking that Gabriella didn't trust her – like Gabriella had explained to him, Kelsi was like her sister, and Troy knew how much Gabriella treasured this friendship so his last will, the very last, was for those friends to break their friendship.

"Wow," Kelsi said when Troy ended his speech. "I mean…not that I'm not happy for you, girl, but…I'm…shocked…I mean…I get you're reserved but…this? I've been noticing you were like freer, more…confident…but…I've never thought it was because of a guy…"

Troy was ecstatic; the changes he'd seen in Gabriella since the very first moment they "met" for real had been also observed by her best friend, which meant that his girlfriend hadn't been pretending she felt better for his sake – she actually felt better, which also meant that he'd been able to help her…that he'd been able to encourage her…and that made him believe that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as wrong for Gabriella as he'd thought in the beginning.

"He's helped me a lot," Gabriella whispered squeezing Troy's fingers. "He's given me a confidence I didn't have, you know? With him I've been able to be myself without worrying about what he would think, about what he would say…and…I guess that has made me…realize…that…I'm a worthy person…that…I can be myself knowing that there are people out there who appreciate me for who I am, for…how I am…"

Her last words were accompanied by a kiss on the forehead from Troy – who'd understood the hidden meaning behind Gabriella's words – and Kelsi couldn't help but smile at the tenderness; it was amazing how so into each other they were, how protective he was of Gabriella and how careless she was when she was with him, as if with him by her side no worries nor fears were there to torture her.

Kelsi felt an intruder somehow seeing them at the moment; it wasn't as if they were doing something or showing some kind of PDA but something even deeper – the intimacy only a total trust could give someone: their fingers interlocked, his lips descending on her hair, the content smile on her face, her thumb caressing his hand, her eyes closed blissfully, his arm curled around her shoulders protectively pulling her body closer to his, the brightness of his eyes when he looked at her…the unspoken conversation their bodies were doing talked more about deep feelings than anything she'd ever seen.

In a way, they reminded her of Jason and her when they were alone…though they needed to be alone to be able to feel totally free with each other; Gabriella and Troy, however, didn't seem to mind her presence to show the other affection, real affection, behind their actions. What was curious was that, though those same actions were as innocent as they could be, there was a "something" in them that made them special, uncontrollable, magic.

And Kelsi felt happy for Gabriella.

Because she'd never realized, but there was something new and different in her now; it was as if the light had invaded her soul, making her look precious and like surrounded by an aura that only real happiness could bring someone…a light that wasn't there before.

This same difference disturbed Kelsi though – she'd always thought Gabriella was happy with her existence, but it seemed that there had been something that hadn't let her be truly happy. What? Kelsi had no idea, but instead of feeling neglected for the lack of trust from Gabriella, Kelsi didn't mind and felt at peace with her friend – she understood that to be best friends didn't mean to share _everything_ but to share what you want to share, feeling free to share it; the same way there were things Gabriella didn't know of her, Kelsi understood that Gabriella had some secrets too.

That didn't mean that they would never talk about them but that they would talk about them with each other when the moment was right, when they felt prepared, when their circumstances made it easy.

And she would be there…the same way Kelsi was sure Gabriella would be when she was the one wanting or needed to talk.

Kelsi's phone rang and the three turned their eyes to her bag; grabbing her bag, Kelsi gasped when Gabriella's hand covered hers. "You can't tell anyone about this…"

The fear in Gabriella's eyes shocked her…but what really startled her was the coldness in Troy's eyes again, as if Gabriella's words had brought back to his mind something unpleasant.

"I won't," Kelsi assured her looking at Troy from the corner of her eyes. "I promise I won't."

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered leaning back into Troy's chest again, who this time wrapped both of his arms around the brunette, lifting her face with two of his fingers and pecking her lips, murmuring something Kelsi didn't hear.

The beeping didn't stop and was what snapped her out of her reverie. "Hello?"

----------

"Baby," Troy said against Gabriella's cheek. "Why don't you want for Kelsi to explain this to anyone?"

Gabriella closed her eyes. "I don't feel ready to explain it…I mean…it's not that I'm ashamed but…that I don't…want…"

Troy could see Gabriella was struggling to phrase whatever worry that was in her mind. "You don't want what?" He encouraged softly.

"I don't want anyone interfering and separating us," Gabriella admitted so lowly he wasn't even sure she'd really said that. "I don't want to lose you…"

Troy's insides melted at her confession…because he felt the same way. "You won't," he placed her body on his lap and hugged her tightly, burying his head in the crock of her neck and kissing the exposed skin there. "I swear you won't lose me…for anything; being my friends or yours the ones who want to break us up, they won't do it because I don't want to lose you, either. You're stuck with me, baby…"

Relief ran through Gabriella's veins at Troy's words but still she needed some reassuring. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Troy pulled his face away from its place and locked his eyes with Gabriella's. "Completely and utterly sure."

Leaning down, Gabriella pecked his lips softly and then rested her head on his shoulder, reaching down and interlocking their fingers together, smiling when Troy lifted those same hands and kissed hers sweetly.

----------

"It was Jase," Kelsi explained. "He's told me he's coming now…do you want to hang out with us?"

Gabriella shook her head for both her behalf and also Troy's. "I think we'll be here…"

"I understand," Kelsi grinned at the couple and stood up, Troy and Gabriella following her, and went to the door, where she turned around. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Troy," Kelsi said smiling at how he had his chin on Gabriella's shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist from behind. "I'll call you, Gabi…"

Gabriella disentangled from Troy and hugged Kelsi. "Are you mad?" She asked softly.

"No," Kelsi smiled at her, trying to convince her that her words were sincere. "I'd like it best if you've talked about this sooner but…I kinda understand why you've kept this only for yourself. No worries, everything is okay and we're good."

"Thank you," Gabriella said hugging Kelsi again.

Kelsi giggled. "Don't be silly, we're sisters, remember?"

Gabriella turned for a moment to look at Troy, who was observing the sweet scene in front of him with a smile on his face – a smile that told Gabriella a lot: his pride of her and of what she'd achieved, his happiness seeing her happy with her best friend, his peace knowing Kelsi supported them…but also his need to be with her alone.

She couldn't blame him – she wanted some time alone with him too so they could enjoy the first moments of their relationship in peace. Kelsi's appearance when they were waiting for the elevator had disturbed not only their afternoon plans but also _her_ plan to explain to everyone that they were together, but in the end things had ended well…and well was the way she wanted to end her first day dating Troy.

"Sisters," Gabriella confirmed grinning reaching for another hug. "Thank you…" She whispered.

"No worries," Kelsi smiled pulling away. "Your secret is safe with me. Troy," she began looking now at Troy who'd reached his arms to give her a hug. "Take care of her…"

"With my life," Troy promised disentangled from Kelsi's embrace and hugging Gabriella from behind.

Kelsi gave the couple a last smile and went to the stairs, climbing them down to her home.

Troy and Gabriella remained in the hall until the door of Kelsi's home closed and only then Gabriella's pose relaxed wholly. "I've done it!"

"Of course baby," Troy said turning her in his arms and hugging her. "You've been incredible…"

Gabriella giggled. "Wow, I feel better with her knowing…but I was scared…"

"Come on inside," Troy urged keeping an arm around her. "I understand you were worried but see? Everything has gone smoothly…and this same way will be with everyone once you feel ready, you hear me? You only have to trust yourself…"

She stopped his movements with her hands on his arms. "I wouldn't have been able to do that alone," she lowered her eyes blushing furiously, "but with you by my side…it's been easy…I mean…it's been easier than how I thought it would be feeling you so at ease and like…not minding her seeing us acting couple-ish, you know?"

"Hey," Troy cooed. "I'm not ashamed of you, and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend…so…what's this nonsense about me not minding Kelsi seeing us? Why I should be bothered? I'm the one who is with you…and you're the one who is with me; the others aren't important in this equation."

She giggled again and relaxed in his embrace and sighed. "I feel like I've run a marathon…" She said lowly and tiredly.

Troy chuckled. "Come on then," he kissed her hair, "we can relax…in my room…watch movies or simply talk or…"

"Stop," Gabriella said covering his mouth with her hand stopping his ramble. "I've already told you I trust you. I don't want to watch any movies…and only want to lie down and talk…is that okay?"

"Whatever you want," Troy whispered pulling her head away from his chest and kissing her lips.

* * *

"Girl, I need details!"

"Anna!" Gabriella scolded her cousin blushing. "I've already told you we're together…what do you want more?"

"Details?" Anna asked in a "duh" tone. "I mean…you can pretend for me to be good only with that! I want to know how he told you, how you told him, what you did, what you talked about…everything! Girl, you've had your first kiss! I need to know how it went…"

"The pout won't work," Gabriella crossed her arms stubbornly knowing well enough her cousin's antics whenever she wanted something. "This is information you have nothing to do with! It's private!"

Anna rolled her eyes at Gabriella's words. "I'll get it from you when you aren't expecting it; I'm good knowing it was so good, though," she added smirking smugly.

"I haven't told you anything!" Gabriella protested blushing.

"Oh there was no need to, dear," Anna left all the teasing and smiled softly at Gabriella. "Your blush, your smile, the twinkle of your eyes and the way you are looking at your phone almost each second are enough for me to know that you're more than happy…which is what I've wanted all along, so for the moment being I'm okay."

"You're terrible!" Gabriella giggled.

"I know," Anna linked her arm with Gabriella's and grinned. "But you love me anyway!"

----------

Both cousins dissolved in a fit of giggles while they were walking to the campus' bar because both had one free hour then the next day – with Gabriella blushing and Anna enjoying this same blush.

Since the first moment Anna had seen Gabriella in the parking lot of their university before classes started, she'd known that something good had happened with Troy the day before; the smile of Gabriella's face had told her enough without needing an explanation from the girl…though that didn't mean she couldn't try to get the details, right?

And that had been what Anna had been trying to get from her cousin – details. Her excitement during her classes knowing she had to see Gabriella again, and also knowing that this same cousin had still some explanation to do had been enough for her to not be able to pay any attention to what her teachers were saying. Her mind was on Gabriella…and nothing could keep her out of her goal: to know _everything_.

But Gabriella, being Gabriella, was being difficult…but in a good way; Anna understood she wanted to keep for herself what happened…but it was fun to tease Gabriella and make her blush because it'd been so long without seeing that sparkle, without seeing her cousin so free and confident with her.

Even in her clothes you could see she felt better with herself; it wasn't as if Gabriella dressed like a prude covered from head to toe, but it was her attitude what made the clothes seem different: the skinny dark blue jeans Gabriella wore that day were ones Anna insisted she needed to buy and the purple loose-from-under-her-beasts top were something she gave her as a birthday's gift the year before but hadn't been used till that day because Gabriella had thought, always, that maybe there were too modern, too much for her.

But not that day.

Gabriella, when she'd been in front of her closet trying to find something to wear, had craved to wear something modern, something that talked about happiness, about the carefree state she was in, and she'd found this in the clothes her cousin bought for her the year before – they were "too happy" before, but she felt extremely happy at the moment, with her feelings for Troy in the open, with his in her knowledge…and she wanted to feel this happiness surrounding her; she didn't feel miserable…on the contrary, she felt ecstatic and nothing was too colourful, too bright…too much.

The adrenaline the evening before made her feel was still cursing through her veins, making her feel pretty, even gorgeous, and that was something she didn't want to lose this soon; when she entered in Troy's room the evening before, she didn't think twice and she went to lie down on his bed, observing with a smile on her face Troy's hesitation with where he had to place himself – she'd observed with a giggle how his eyes went from the chair to the spot beside Gabriella, a doubt she resolved patting the spot next to her.

Facing each other, the couple stood still and in silence for some minutes, only looking at each other and keeping a silent conversation with their eyes…

"_You're so beautiful," Troy said in awe lifting a hand so he could caress Gabriella's cheek._

_She smiled blushing and imitated his movements. "So are you…"_

_His hand moved away from her face only to feel it on her back, massaging softly her skin there – the skin her lifted top left at sight – in a tender way that made goose bumps appear and made her shiver. _

"_Are you cold?" Troy asked concernedly pulling her body closer to his._

"_Far from that," Gabriella said leaning her head on his chest. "This feels good…"_

_With her head tucked under his chin, with her arms wrapped around his torso, with her cheek leaning on his chest and with their legs tangled together, it didn't take too long for Troy to agree with her. "This feels magic…"_

_His words, again, melted her insides and she pulled away from his chest some inches so she could see his face; their eyes locked then and, automatically, their lips joined together in a soft kiss, a kiss that Gabriella deepened opening her mouth inviting Troy – an invitation he took and accepted without hesitation. _

_And that was how they spent their evening – talking, sharing thoughts, kissing, discovering each other…and falling even more for each other again. _

_He took her home by curfew; with their hands linked, he accompanied her until the door, where he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, not really wanting to let her go but knowing that he had to do so._

"_I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered against her lips._

"_I'll be waiting," she whispered as well leaning up for another kiss._

"_I don't want to go…" She whined sadly when they pulled away._

_Troy gave her a sad smile. "I don't want to let you go…but I don't want your parents grounding you and you have to be at home in less than five minutes…"_

"_Text me when you arrive at home," Gabriella pleaded making Troy smile._

_He chuckled. "Worried about this gorgeous body's safety?"_

_She pulled away and glared at him playfully. "If you want me not minding about yourself you only have to say it, big ego."_

"_Oh no, I want you worrying about me…" He stopped mid sentence and Gabriella looked at him questioningly. "It feels nice to know you worry about me…for me…" He added, all the remains of teasing vanished from his voice._

_She smiled at him and nothing more had to be said; meeting for another kiss, Gabriella disentangled from him and waved at him when he turned on the engine of his car, blowing him a kiss before she went inside, where she stopped, looking his car disappear from around the corner._

"Gabi!"

Gabriella snapped out of her daydreaming state and blushed. "Sorry Anna…"

"Thinking about _someone_ again?" Anna smirked at the even redder tint of Gabriella's cheeks.

"Maybe?" Gabriella asked cutely knowing there was no point in denying the truth.

Anna giggled again. "I was asking you what you wanted to drink…"

"Coffee is okay," Gabriella said. "Do you want me going to pick up the drinks while you wait here?"

"I think I'll be faster," Anna winked at her. "You are like…absent today…don't know why, though…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her cousin and sat back in one of the chairs, smiling looking at her cousin's figure go to the stool.

"Hey Gabriella," someone greeted her from behind.

"Hi Ben," Gabriella's sincere smile vanished only to be replaced by a fake – but polite – one. "How are you?"

"Fine," he answered sitting in what would be Anna's chair and moving it until his knee was touching Gabriella's. "How come you're here alone?"

"Actually, my cousin is picking up our drinks," Gabriella explained, struggling uncomfortable in her chair due to his proximity.

"Well I needed to talk to you," Ben said ignoring the comment about Anna. "Look, I've thought that…"

Ben was interrupted by the beeping of Gabriella's phone and scoffed when she rushed to search the sounding item in her bag; with a frown, he observed how Gabriella's face got brighter, the smile on her face widened and how a cute but sweet giggle escaped from her mouth.

"As I was saying…" But Gabriella ignored him, too busy as she was reading whatever text she'd just received. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry," Gabriella said, her face lifting up surprised at his harsh tone. "I was distracted; I need to answer that…"

"Well, that can wait," Ben rolled his eyes impatiently. "I've thought we could hang out during this weekend, you know? So we know each other…"

"I'm sorry Ben," Gabriella answered awkwardly. "I have plans already…"

"With who?" Ben asked accusingly. "You never want to hang out with me!"

Gabriella leaned away. "I'm sorry but…"

"No buts," he interrupted her angrily. "I thought you wanted to be my friend."

"We can hang out here whenever you want," Gabriella tried to pacify him. "But this weekend I can't, I've plans already."

Ben stuffed in his chair; when he saw Gabriella for the first time, he thought she was a pretty girl and that she seemed the innocent kind of girl, which meant that he had to approach slowly and firstly being her friend. And he wanted to do that; he wanted to be patient, but the girl wasn't making things easy for him; on the contrary she seemed to refuse his company, she seemed to back away from him every time they were together, making up excuses and finding other people to hang out with…and he was fed up with the waiting.

He wanted that girl for him; because it was a need, but being her so shy, innocent and everything made things more complicated – his movements had to be slow and friendly, he understood that, but a little help from her would be awesome too.

"What about the next one?" He offered putting an innocent smile again which seemed to relax Gabriella at the same time.

"I…I…don't know…" Gabriella hesitated.

"Fuck, Ella!" Ben snapped, his patience gone.

"What the hell is happening here?" Anna's cold voice broke the angry moment and Gabriella relaxed, which angered Ben even more.

"Nothing," Ben stood up violently, the chair falling behind him because of the force with which he'd thrown it.

"This guy is creepy," Anna sat down looking at Gabriella. "You okay, girl?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answered absently.

Anna began a speech about how creepy some guys could be and about how annoying they were…but Gabriella didn't hear it; she was worried – was she the one making him feel this way? Was it her fault that he was angry? Probably the answer was yes…and that made her stomach turn, her mind being invaded by the ugly worries Sharon's death started.

_No_, Gabriella thought, she had nothing to do with that; she wasn't a bad person and if that Ben guy was feeling bad or angry had nothing to do with her…maybe he was having a hard time at home, or simply he was tired, or maybe he was…

"Gabi!" Anna slapped Gabriella's arm. "Are you ever going to listen to me? I swear I need to meet this Troy guy…you are even more distracted now that you're with him."

A soft giggle escaped from her mouth. "I'm sorry, Anna, it won't happen again…"

"Of course not," Anna growled. "When I'm going to meet him?"

Gabriella thought about Troy's text and a sudden idea came to her mind…

"Tomorrow," she answered smirking.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello! :D **

**I think you can't complain one bit this time! Three updates of my three stories in less than 2 days! wow, even I feel surprised at my muse! LOL I hope you're enjoying each one of them!!**

**Thank you so much for all your incredible reviews!! Gosh, I can't get over how sweet you all are! :hug:**

**I really hope you'll like this chapter…and that you'll laugh because believe me, I've done that a lot while writing it! ;)**

**Here's chapter 20. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Gabi," Anna said nervously. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Oh shush," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You told me you wanted to meet Troy, right? Well then, today you're going to meet him."

"I wanted to meet Troy," Anna hissed. "But not his friend!"

Gabriella giggled and Anna rolled her eyes. "Stop it! I won't be able to study Troy if his friend is here…"

"Don't give him the third degree, Anna," Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "I've agreed you meeting him, but there is no way I'm going to tolerate you being impertinent with him."

"Oh, please!" Anna said opening the fridge of her house and grabbing two bottles of water. "You know I know how to behave…" She said handing one of them to Gabriella.

"Sure you do," Gabriella muttered. "Behave, okay?"

----------

"Where are we going?"

Troy smirked. "I'm going to meet my girlfriend's cousin, and you're going to meet my girlfriend and her cousin."

"Is this a set up?" Harry widened his eyes. "Stop the car; I'm not going with you!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "That's not a set up; you told me you wanted to meet my girlfriend…so you're going to do so; her cousin being there is _accidental_…"

"Sure it is," Harrison mumbled. "Then why you haven't said anything until now?"

"You haven't asked," Troy answered in a duh tone. "Relax man, neither Ella nor her cousin are going to bit you."

Harrison groaned. "This is going to be embarrassing…I'm not…I'm not good with girls, Troy…"

Troy smiled at him. "Calm down, you are not going to meet your future wife, we're only going to hang out with my girlfriend and her cousin for a while…spend an afternoon together like friends, you know? Nothing more and nothing less."

"That's easy for you to say," Harrison growled. "You're going to be with your girlfriend…"

"You're right," Troy winked at him. "That's a bonus."

Harrison had to roll his eyes. "This is a set up…"

"Stop it!" Troy laughed. "This is no set up…it's…fate…"

And it was.

Though he shrugged while talking, his insides burned in pure emotion not only by his choice of words but also because how true and real they were; everything that involve Gabriella was fate…and he wouldn't find the way to thank all the heavens for they had put her in his life; not even if he lived a thousand years. If Harrison and Anna met and…connected, for him it would be another proof of Gabriella's magic; she had this something around her, this something that made you feel at ease, happy with you and with your soul perfectly cleaned; he was a star for him, a star that had illuminated his world and had the ability to bring out the best of people.

When the day before he texted Gabriella asking her to meet today she told him that she couldn't because she'd agreed to help her cousin to decorate her room; the news had been heartbreaking – after the incredible afternoon they spent together, Troy wanted to be all the weekend with her, kissing her, holding her, hugging her, talking to her…but she already had plans.

However, her intelligence had saved them both from two days without each other in the funniest possible way…

_Harrison looked with an amused smile on his face how Troy face changed from happy to pouting after reading something in his phone. "What's with that face?"_

"_Gabriella can't meet me tomorrow," Troy sulked. "It seems she's going to be with her cousin…"_

"_Man," Harry laughed. "You're really whipped! What's one day without seeing her? You'll survive…"_

_Troy glared at his friend. "We got together yesterday, man," he hissed. "And I wanted to spend the weekend with her…"_

"_Well, you can meet her today and on Monday afternoon," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "There is no difference…"_

"_You don't know Gabriella," Troy rolled his eyes. "If you did, you would understand me and leave all this crap away…"_

"_You're right," Harrison nodded. "I don't know her but I want to. When are you going to introduce to me the girl who's been able to change you so much?"_

"_Dude!" Troy scoffed. "Are you ever listening to me? I've just told you I can't see her tomorrow…and you ask me when you can meet her?"_

_Harrison laughed. "Oh yeah, I need to meet that girl…"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Troy muttered crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly._

_The pair were in the cafeteria of their university having lunch; Troy and Gabriella had been all day interchanging text messages…not really paying any attention to anything but their phones. Being Friday, Troy had in mind a perfect weekend with her, but when he told her that…she told him that, sadly, she had agreed to help her cousin to decorate her room in her new house._

_He was happy Anna was there for Gabriella – the smile on her face whenever she talked about her cousin was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen – but at the same time he damned all the heavens; he wanted to be with his girlfriend and he couldn't because her cousin had decided to invite Gabriella that fucking weekend._

_Talk about bad luck._

_His phone beeped again and Troy reached for it as if it was his lifesaver amusing Harrison with no end._

'Are you strong? Are you up for a weekend getting all sweaty and messy but having fun? What about if you come to Anna's house too and help us with the paint and the furniture? I want to see you too… - Ella xxxx'

_The smile on his face made Harry roll his eyes. "Man, stop it, I swear you're making me ill with your cheesy side…"_

_Troy glared at his friend…but a sudden plan formed in his mind. "Do you really want to meet Gabriella?"_

"_Of course," Harry nodded his head. "She seems to be special…and…seeing how you talk about her…well, she seems a person everyone should have around."_

"_She definitely is," Troy smiled in awe thinking about Gabriella. _

"_Why are you asking me that?" Harrison asked slapping Troy's arm seeing how he'd gone to that place where only Gabriella existed…again._

"_I'm picking you up tomorrow morning," Troy said mysteriously. "I'll text you later with the details…but…wear comfortable and old clothes."_

"_Wha-what?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You're going to meet Gabriella tomorrow," Troy smirked. "Like you wanted."_

_Harrison looked at Troy narrowing his eyes. "And I have to wear old clothes for that? Man, I get she's your girlfriend and I swear I'm not going to try and impress her."_

_Troy rolled his eyes and threw a chip to Harrison who laughed at the scandalized face he made. "I suggest you to listen to me and do as I say but well, it's up to you…"_

_The smugly face Troy was making only could mean something embarrassing for him…but Harry decided to take the risk; he'd been all his life being careful with what people he surrounded with, afraid of what happened with his "friends" when he was younger and the weird disease made him lost two years of school, but he'd always get along with Troy and, though he didn't know why, he knew that Troy wouldn't hurt him this way – maybe Troy was cold and sometimes harsh, but Harry knew most of it was a pretending. Plus, the changes he'd seen in him since Gabriella had really been something…_

"_Okay, okay…"_

* * *

"_Are you sure Anna will agree?" Troy asked tangling his fingers in Gabriella's hair._

"_She's told me she wants to meet you," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders._

"_And I want to meet her, baby," Troy smiled. "But I'm worried…I mean…she wanted to be with you…and all of a sudden she'll be with you but also your boyfriend and one of his friends."_

_Gabriella giggled. "Don't worry…I'm sure we all will get along…"_

"_I'm not worried about that," Troy said squeezing her fingers. "I'm worried about you…I'm worried you don't enjoy your time with her the same way you'd do if you two were alone."_

_Gabriella smiled at his concern. "I'm sleeping there tonight so we'll have plenty of time to catch up," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "And I'll sleep there tomorrow night too, so I guess we'll have more than enough time to explain each other what's been our life this time we haven't seen each other. It's not as if we didn't know anything from each other, either, we've been calling and emailing each other continually so…don't worry, okay? I want you two to meet…the sooner the better."_

_He kissed her forehead tenderly. "If you're sure…"_

"_I am," she answered firmly. "I truly am."_

_He sighed contently. "Okay, okay…"_

"_Plus, I want to meet this Harrison guy too," Gabriella lifted her head from his shoulder excited. "He'll be the first friend of yours I'm going to meet…well, really meet I mean…"_

"_He says he also wants to meet you," Troy grinned at her, happy to see her not afraid of meeting Harrison, one of his friends, after the bad experiences she had with Chad and the others._

"_Do you think he's going to like me?" Gabriella asked with a worried voice after some minutes in silence._

_He winced – he should have expected she would be worried…but she seemed so sure about meeting him…_

"_He's going to love you," Troy assured firmly. "He's nothing like Chad and the others…he's had a pretty hard life as I've told you and…he doesn't judge people; he's against any kind of bullying and he likes to know people before making an opinion about them. You only have to be yourself, okay?"_

"_But I don't want another of your friends against us," she admitted lowly._

"_He won't be," Troy reassured her pulling her so she sat on his lap. "And even if he didn't like you, which I think is impossible by the way, that doesn't mean this ending. I want to be with you so to hell the ones who are against this. I've already told you that no one but us is important here…"_

_Gabriella smiled. "I know, I know, but I'm…nervous I guess…I don't want tomorrow's meeting going badly…"_

"_Don't be," Troy said seriously. "Imagine you fall for him or he falls for you! That would be tomorrow's meeting going badly!" He joked afterwards. _

"_You're an idiot," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "As if he could fall for me…not that I have any interest in fall for him…I'm more than happy with you."_

"_Why not? I fell for you," Troy winked at her. "And believe me, the rest of the male population are completely stupid if they haven't been able to see in you everything I see. In fact, I'm glad they hadn't done it, now that I think about it…"_

_She giggled rolling her eyes. "And why is that?"_

_Troy smiled sincerely at her, all the teasing vanished from his face, and leaned down to peck her lips. "You probably wouldn't be with me if any other guy had done a move on you…"_

_She hugged him. "That would be bad, uh?"_

"_Extremely," Troy nodded pulling her head away from his neck and kissing her deeply this time. "That would be my personal hell…"_

_She collapsed her forehead on his. "I…what we have…is special Troy…I don't think…no, I know I wouldn't be able to be this…good…with anyone but you…"_

_His arms tightened around her and his lips caressed his hair. "I feel the same way, baby…"_

_----------_

"_Do you have everything with you?"_

_She nodded. "I think I have everything I'm going to need for those two nights and if not, Anna will lend me whatever I need, don't worry…"_

_The couple was sitting in Troy's car in front of Anna's house, not really wanting to separate but knowing they had to. Knowing the time they had to be together would be short, Troy had insisted that he would go and pick up from her house, along with all her things for the weekend ready, then they would spend the afternoon together and then he would take her to Anna's; it was ridiculous somehow, because Gabriella had her license and her car, but he felt better if he was the one driving her around, assuring himself she was okay and spending as much time with her as he could – it'd been like that before they were a couple, and it would be like that forever it this depended on Troy._

"_When do you want for us to be here tomorrow?" Troy said when the pair exited from the car and remained there, on the street, embraced together while she leaned into his car._

"_About…eleven-ish?" Gabriella asked from her spot on his chest. "Anna likes to sleep…"_

"_And you don't like to sleep?" Troy teased knowing how much Gabriella loved to sleep._

"_Well yeah," she admitted blushing, "but I'd rather spend less hours sleeping if that meant I could be with you for more time…"_

_Troy's heart melted at her admission; since he declared his feelings to her…and she admitted hers to him, the truth was that neither of them had been shy in talk about those same feelings; lovely words were spoken continually, as if both were, unconsciously, trying to make up for the time they hadn't been together._

_His arms tightened and he pressed her body closer to his. "God, I don't want to let you go…"_

_A soft smile found its place on her face at his words – it was amazing how incredible they made her feel…how…happy Troy was able to make her feel. Nothing was bad in her world now; she still felt bad with what happened with Sharon so many years ago but…the cruel guilt wasn't in her anymore and she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders._

_She knew, however, that there was still something that had to be made; Troy had no idea of her plans but Gabriella needed to share them with him so he could encourage her, so he could give her the strength she needed to put them into action._

"_Troy," she began lowly, nervousness lacing her voice._

"_What's up?" He asked picking up those same nerves and pulling her away so he could see her eyes._

"_I think…I think I'm going to explain to Anna what happened with Sharon…" Gabriella said lowly._

_Troy gasped. "You sure you feel ready?"_

_She nodded. "Well no…but…"_

"_Baby," Troy said unwrapping his arms from her body and grabbing her hands instead. "If you feel ready and you think it'll make you feel better, do it, but don't do it only to please her…or her curiosity if she asks. This is something you have to do totally sure of what you're doing, that you have to do…knowing that it won't make you feel bad…"_

"_I can't know that," she sighed. "But I think it'll help me…I don't want to have secrets with Anna…I don't like it, and less with something so important; Kelsi is in the darkness about that, and also Sharpay and Taylor…but Anna…is different; she knows me better than them and…though she's two years older…we've been like sisters, you know? I think she deserves an explanation of why…I acted so weirdly back then…"_

_Troy studied her; he wanted for her to trust other people and also to be able to talk about what happened with Sharon, but he was sure this talking would mean Gabriella feeling bad and crying…and only thinking about it, knowing he wouldn't be there to wipe the tears away, to console her, to comfort her, to hug her…was too painful. But, then again, Gabriella needed to be able to trust other people…and he was sure that, given the case, Anna would be there to help her the way he would do._

"_If you are really sure you want to explain what happened to her," Troy said softly while pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, "then do it…but only if you think it'll help you to feel better about it. I don't want you having a hard time, baby…only thinking how painful this is for you…"_

"_It's not as hurtful as it was," she whispered. "I mean, it still hurts…and I feel…weird, not guilty but not innocent, either, but…I really think it's going to help me…to put things on perspective, you know? She knew her…and she clearly knows me so…maybe…she'll be able to give me another point of view, like Bobby did, you know?"_

_He nodded. "I get what you say but…promise me that if you feel bad…or if you cry or…if you think I can help you somehow…you'll call me. I'm going to have my phone turned on all the night in case you need me and, please, no excuses. I want to be here for you, okay?"_

"_Thank you," she kissed his cheek. "Though I don't want to wake you up…so…I'm going to try and be brave so I don't have to call you…"_

"_And I'll be proud if you do so," Troy said against her lips. "But know that I'm here whenever and wherever you need me…"_

"_I know that," she smiled at him and, due to the proximity of their lips, they joined them irremediably in a deep kiss that had behind all the care, all the emotion, all the feelings both felt for each other…though neither of them was ready to admit or speak aloud about them._

"_Good night, baby," Troy murmured engulfing her small body in a tight hug. "Have a great time and…sweet dreams…"_

_Touched by his words, Gabriella kissed his neck softly – the only part of his skin her lips could reach – and smiled. "You're amazing, baby…"_

_The movement of his hand along her back stopped and Gabriella pulled away to look at him. "What?"_

_His eyes were widened, surprised, shocked…and it made Gabriella clueless because she didn't know what had put him in this state._

"_You've called me _baby_," Troy said in awe._

_She blushed._

"_If I'm yours…your mine," she said smiling softly at him, a sweet pink tint colouring her cheeks. "I have to go now, call me when you arrive at yours…"_

"_Will do," Troy nodded. "Would you mind if I call you say…just before I go to bed?"_

_Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "Text me instead…I don't want Anna pissed off at you just before you two meet."_

"_Grrr," Troy growled before a yawn escaped from him._

_Her giggles intensified. "Don't be such a baby, thanks to my clever mind…we'll be together all day tomorrow…I think we'll survive without calling each other one night…and you're tired; I'm sure you'll sleep like a baby…"_

"_I'm not sure but…okay," he admitted reluctantly. "Night, babe…"_

_Another kiss was on the list – neither of them could help it – and Gabriella winked at him. "See you tomorrow, Wildcat!"_

_----------_

"_Aww girl," Anna clapped her hands excitedly. "That's so sweet!"_

_Gabriella blushed. "I know…"_

"_Gosh, it's like a fairytale!" Anna continued gushing ignoring Gabriella's words. "I mean…the park, the lake, the oak…"_

"_I know," Gabriella nodded._

"_And oh my god," Anna squealed again. "The way he told you that he was falling for you!"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Anna, I get that's sweet but…stop, please…"_

_Anna rolled her eyes this time. "Oh dear, I can't believe you're so embarrassed…"_

"_Well I am," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I'm super happy and really, really well with him but…I don't want for what we have to be reduced to a…an anecdote of how we got together; the story before that moment is important…maybe more important than we getting together…"_

_Anna gave her cousin a soft smile. "I get what you mean and, believe me, I'm aware of how important all what you lived in high school and…everything you lived until you get together is but…I'm just so happy for you! I mean, he seems the perfect kind of guy for you and…only hearing the way he cares about you…well, is like you have him whipped."_

_Gabriella blushed again. "I think that works both ways…"_

_Anna squealed again._

_----------_

'My phone will be beside me all night ;) have a great time, baby, and…be happy. Can't wait until tomorrow… - Troy '

_Leaving the phone on his nightstand, Troy sighed and got undressed, only leaving the boxers on him, ready to go to bed…but not before Gabriella answered him back. He'd been behaving all the evening not disturbing both girls; he only texted her to tell her he was safe at home…and then to tell her goodnight. And if he hadn't sent more messages to her it hadn't been because he didn't want to but because he was trying to give her some personal space and time so she could spend time with her cousin free and without interruptions._

_He got that – that didn't mean it'd been easy for him because it'd been hell._

_His parents had been teasing him about how intently he was looking at his phone but…he couldn't care less; the item had been right beside him all evening: while they were having dinner, while they were laying on the living room watching the TV…he'd taken it with him even when he needed the bathroom! _

_And of course his parents had made fun of him – though not cruelly, because in the deepest part of their hearts, they were tremendously excited and happy for their son…and the gigantic change Gabriella had made him do. It was a whole different person, a better person, and both knew the reason of this change to the better was Gabriella and everything she represented and was for him._

_His phone beeped then startling him and he rushed to the nightstand, bumping his knee to the chair of his room in the process. "Fuck!"_

'Everything is okay…but I'm already missing you :( I'm pathetic, we've been together all the afternoon and I know I'm going to see you in a few hours but… *pout. Anyway, sweet dreams, baby! – Ella xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

_The smile on his face when he ended his reading was bittersweet; she was having fun, she was okay and she was missing him – that was definitely good – but this last thing, though, was also the reason of the "bitterness" he was feeling at the moment. The hours they'd spent together had been amazing and yeah, in a few hours they would be together, for the whole day, again, but it wasn't enough; he wanted to be with her, talk to her, hug her, kiss her…and he definitely wanted to see her…but he couldn't._

_He needed a picture of Gabriella._

_And he needed it badly._

'If you're pathetic then so am I because I'm missing you too ;) your use of your pout gives you a clear advantage, you know I can't resist it! Play fair, uh!? LOL I need a picture of you, btw, so tomorrow I'm not going to accept a "no" :D goodnight, gorgeous! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx'

_With a last nod Troy left the phone on his nightstand again, checking first if the volume of it was high; it was but he chose to not put it in the highest mode – he wanted to be able to hear it if Gabriella needed him, but he didn't want for his parents to wake up…_

_The ring of the phone echoed in his room just when he turned off the lights and his first thought was that Gabriella needed him._

"_Hello?" He answered without checking the ID-caller._

"Troy, my man!"

_Troy rolled his eyes. "What Chad? I was sleeping…"_

"You never sleep with your phone on,"_ Chad accused._

"_I forgot to turn it off," Troy hissed. "What do you want?" Gabriella could be calling him and he wouldn't be able to answer her because Chad had the fucking line busy._

"The guys and I are going to a pub," _Chad explained ignoring Troy's complaints. _"You need to come, dude, Mario's girlfriend will be there and it seems she's bringing some friends…"

_Troy's eyes darkened at the mere thought…and not in a good way; he was more than happy with Gabriella and, no girl, no fucking girl could replace her, ever. He didn't want other girls…they simply didn't exist; with Gabriella he had everything he could ask for and simply hearing Chad talking about other girls like that was making him angry – it was disrespectful with Gabriella._

_Something he wouldn't allow to anyone._

_Something he couldn't allow to anyone._

"_I'm not interested, Chad," Troy said tiredly. "I was already sleeping so…have fun…"_

"You never hang out with us anymore," _Chad accused. _"You're not fun, man…you've lost your…magic; the other day some guys were talking about how they never see you with girls under your arms anymore; the guys and I cleared things up for you, dude, but…we don't know what to say anymore; we don't have excuses…"

"_You don't need them," Troy hissed again – really angry now. "If I fuck with one, two or twenty girls is my business, not theirs, that's for sure, and no, I don't need you clearing things up for me. If people want to talk about me, let them talk, I don't care. Fucks aren't important and I don't want them anymore; I'm tired of dumb girls who only want me because I'm Troy Bolton. I'm more than a guy who knows how to play basketball or "is hot" like they say, I don't care about anything of that. There are other, and more important, things in life, man…"_

"Woah!" _Chad gasped. _"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"_Bye Chad," Troy said hanging up the phone ignoring what his "friend" was telling him._

_He was beyond angry at the moment; the way Chad and his friends handled the "girls" topic was hideous and disrespectful. He knew he wasn't a saint and that he'd been the one participating in those talks not so long ago…but things had changed; random chicks didn't give him anything he wanted, and neither did the fame, the popularity or the looks. He wanted reality, he wanted to really feel, he wanted true feelings…and Gabriella was the only one who could make him feel the way he felt since he met her; she was real, she was authentic…and she was his; he didn't need anything more but her._

_Maybe he should talk to Chad about Gabriella…explain to him that he'd changed and that Gabriella was the one for him but he was scared of what Chad would say. This fear had nothing to do with fear of the rejection his friends would do – he still would be with Gabriella because that was what he wanted and if they couldn't accept that, they could go to hell for all his care – but more with fear of how Gabriella would feel if things didn't turn out right, if they were cruel to her, if they hurt her._

_He sighed angrily; the mess he was in was big…because he felt divided somehow. He wanted for his friends to forget all the stupidities that were ruling their lives and he also wanted for Gabriella to feel at ease with them; both were incompatible, he knew that, but he hoped that, at some point, a miracle would happen and all would get along just fine._

_Letting his back fall onto the mattress, Troy closed his eyes and thought about Gabriella – he wanted to dream about her, forgetting everything but how sweet she was, about how incredibly she smelt, about how tender her lips were, about how soft her skin was, about how amazing her personality was…he wanted a peaceful night full of Gabriella, and for that to happen he had to forget Chad's call. It'd be difficult because at the moment he was angry…but he had to._

_He needed to._

_Groaning, he turned around and covered his body with the sheets of his bed, closing his eyes and thinking intently about Gabriella hoping that would help…but it was useless._

"_Fuck!"_

_Turning on the lights, Troy reached for his phone again; he didn't care he'd just said goodnight to her, he needed to "talk" to her somehow because he knew, he just knew, she would be able to make him feel better. _

'Chad's just called me :( I miss you…I want to hug you so badly… :( - T'

_He was pathetic, that he knew, but he didn't care._

_His phone beeped then._

'I miss you too, baby. Only a few more hours and you'll be able to hug me every time you want :) go to sleep, you're exhausted and we need you awake and strong tomorrow… ;) I already have a picture of you so I can look at you every time I want :P have a sweet night and know that I'm going to dream about you! Love, Ella xxxxxxx'

_He'd been right when he thought she would be the one making him feel better…because he felt so. Her text was so sweet, so caring, it was impossible to feel anything bad after reading it; he could feel his soul cleaner, his worries vanished, his mind transparent and happy…and that was because of her._

_He shook his head when he read her comment about the picture smiling softly when he understood which picture she was referring to; the one she had was probably the worst because she took it when he was sleeping beside the oak, with his mouth hanging open and with a weird face…but still it was something, something he didn't have, something he wanted to have._

"_Damn her," Troy murmured - she was lucky._

_----------_

"_What's with so many texts?" Anna narrowed her eyes while looking at Gabriella. "Don't tell me you're going to spend the night busy with your phone, uh?"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I and Troy aren't like that," she said while leaving the phone beside her. "He's argued with one of his friends…but that's all, no more texts until tomorrow…"_

"_If you say so," Anna answered dubiously._

"_I promise," Gabriella hugged her cousin. "But…you've to understand…it's been only a day and…"_

"_I understand," Anna said returning the hug. "But I've missed my best friend and…we haven't been alone…like…alone, alone so we can talk about whatever we want to for so long…"_

"_That's the reason why I'm here tonight and tomorrow night," Gabriella grinned. "You may get tired of me by Sunday morning…"_

_Anna laughed. "You're right, I'll probably be…"_

"_Hey!" Gabriella slapped Anna's arm playfully. "There's no need to be mean, you know?"_

_----------_

"_Hey Anna," Gabriella said hesitantly when they were watching the TV in the living room._

"_What?" The older girl answered absently._

_Gabriella bit her lip. "Can we talk?"_

_The shivering of Gabriella's voice snapped Anna out of her trance with the movie they were watching. "Of course, what's up?" She said turning off the television and turning to look at Gabriella._

"_I need to tell you something," Gabriella continued timidly. "Something that happened some years ago…"_

_Gosh, that was being difficult; Gabriella wanted to tell her everything, but to face her past, what happened with Sharon was something she wasn't quite ready for._

_But she needed to be._

_She wanted to be able to look at her past without breaking down in the process, and she knew she only would be able to do that when she accepted, when she truly accepted she wasn't at fault with what happened with Sharon._

_That didn't mean it was easy to take the step…because it wasn't._

"_I'm listening," Anna said confusedly sitting back so her attention was all in Gabriella._

_Gabriella took a deep breath and thought about Troy, about what he would be doing, about what he would be saying to encourage her…and it worked. "Do you remember Sharon?" She asked closing her eyes and whispering._

_The next thing she knew was Anna sitting beside her and pulling her into a hug that gave her the last strand of strength she needed._

_The truth was, finally, in the open with Anna._

_----------_

"_Do you mind if I text Troy?" A tearing Gabriella asked her cousin who was looking at her with concern in her face._

"_Of course not," Anna said surely – after everything she'd heard that night, she knew Gabriella needed Troy…and she was no one to deny this to her. To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the century; not even in a million years she'd imagined Gabriella felt that way about what happened with Sharon._

_She barely remembered the girl…she just remembered a little girl that was always with Gabriella and Kelsi, a girl they considered their sister, but her memory stopped there. She knew they were close and that the friendship they shared was special but she'd never thought further into it._

_Not even when Sharon died._

_The guilt Gabriella felt…was unfair; she hadn't done anything. It'd been a coincidence…a fatidic coincidence, but Gabriella hadn't killed her friend. It was insane just think about it in those terms!_

_Observing how Gabriella wiped the tears off her face while texting frantically in her phone, Anna couldn't help but feel that maybe she should have seen what was happening with her cousin; it'd been so many years seeing this "pretended" Gabriella that she'd never thought anything about it, accepting the way she was while growing up. The truth was, however, that she did see something different with her…something that made her cousin…weird somehow, though after so many years seeing always this same Gabriella, the real one, the one she was discovering that night was almost a stranger._

_She'd talked Gabriella into forget the insanity of her killing Sharon; it seemed Gabriella believed her – which was comforting – but she knew that, deep down, the cloud hadn't disappear completely. She was glad Bobby and Troy already knew and that both had tried to talk some sense into her, though; it relieved her to know that she'd begun to trust other people…to show the real self to the others – even if that meant for Anna herself to be the third person in knowing the truth. What was important was that Gabriella felt better…what was important was that Gabriella trusted other people…what was important was that Gabriella had begun to forgive herself…what was important was that Gabriella had faced her fears and had won._

_When Gabriella left her phone beside her on the sofa, Anna hugged her again. "You've been so brave…"_

"_I don't know about that," Gabriella muttered, her tears beginning to stop. "I mean…"_

"_Nothing," Anna shook her head. "The trauma you've had with you all those years, the nightmare you've been living in…without telling anyone it's been horrible. I'm not sure if I would have been capable to do so…and more with the strength you've had all this time! I would have been a mess…but you…you've tried to help the others, to make the others happy…and maybe the reason for that was the stupid guilt you were feeling but…I'm sure it's been because you're this kind. I mean, yeah, you felt responsible for Sharon's death and you tried to make everyone happy so what happened with her…never happened again but…you're like that, Gabi, you've been always like that…even when you were younger! You've been always a selfless person…so…don't think, not even for a second, that you've been pretending you were someone you actually are not because that's not true."_

_Gabriella smiled. "Maybe but…"_

"_No buts," Anna rebated sternly. "You've made a huge step tonight…and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that…"_

_Anna winked at Gabriella and just after that the petite brunette's phone beeped, making Gabriella blush._

"You're incredible, you know that? I feel super proud of you and if I was there I'd be hugging you so tightly you'd be complaining about some nonsense of lack of air… :D lots of love, baby! '

_Gabriella giggled and soon Anna imitated her when she read the next over her shoulder. "Your boyfriend is whipped."_

"_We both are," Gabriella blushed, making her cousin smile._

_----------_

"Gabi!" Anna said panicking. "The boys will be here in just a few minutes and you are doing god knows what! Come here right this instant! I don't want to be alone opening the door!!!"

"Oh please," Gabriella muttered appearing from around the corner of the corridor. "Could you stop? Seriously, it's not like I'm setting you up with Troy's friend…"

"Right, it's easy for you to say!" Anna crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "But I'm the one who is going to be the third wheel with him…"

"You won't be anything of the sorts," Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "He's your age, and you've always been the most outgoing girl I know…how come you're so nervous?"

"I've already told you about Freddy," Anna said lowly. "I don't feel ready to meet other people…"

"No one is setting you up with Harry," Gabriella smiled comfortingly at her cousin. "I swear I won't force you into anything; we're going to spend the day here painting your room, decorating and moving furniture…as friends, the four of us, okay? If you feel bad or sad or whatever, tell me so and I'll arrange things with Troy…but I doubt you feel uncomfortable with them; you'll like Troy…and from what I've heard about Harrison, he's an excellent guy…so relax, simply enjoy the moment and time and forget the rest, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Anna smiled, a pink tint covering her cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm freaking out…I promise the nerves are going to disappear when the guys are here…"

"Good," Gabriella nodded grinning at her cousin.

"_Riiiiiiiiing!"_

"Oh fuck!" Anna muttered while looking at Gabriella with panic written in her features.

Gabriella placed an arm around her cousin's shoulders. "Calm down…I'm here just beside you!"

Anna glared at her. "Don't talk as if I was overreacting because I'm not…"

"Sure you aren't," Gabriella murmured rolling her eyes.

"Please Gabi, don't make me do it," Anna hissed.

"But I'm not forcing you to do anything!" Gabriella said desperately. "You're going to meet my boyfriend and one of his friends who, by the way, I don't know, either. So relax…"

"Ufffffff," Anna blew air while waving her hand in front of her face. "I'm sure my cheeks are the redest…"

"Your cheeks are fine," Gabriella hugged her cousin. "Freddy was a jerk who didn't deserve you and you're better without him; don't let him rule your life now, okay?"

Anna nodded, smiling at Gabriella thankfully at her words.

"Okay, you ready?" Gabriella whispered when they were in front of the door.

"No," Anna answered back, gulping loudly.

"Well that's too bad because there's no going back," Gabriella winked at Anna and opened the door not letting her do anything but put an awkward, rushed and completely improvised smile on her face.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: If I tell you that I, not even in a million years, would have expected the answer my last A/N had…I wouldn't be exaggerating at all, seriously, I feel extremely honoured you all feel that way and…I think I made a mistake putting that note up. **

**I've realized that…it doesn't matter how many people read this...or enjoy this as long as a few do; I mean, I'd like for everyone to enjoy what I write but…what if that doesn't happen? What's important is that some of you are really hooked with this and are really enjoying this, so just for those of you I can't leave the story on hiatus because you don't deserve such a thing and because I respect you all too much for that :)**

**This chapter has more action and little feelings, if you know what I mean…the thinking about what happens here will come in the next one (I promise) but I needed to give something to you and also "present" what's going to happen in the fellow chapter. I know the end is kinda "open", but think that this is an "introduction" for what's coming right this way so…bear with me there ;)**

**THANK YOU so much for everything – I think you don't, and won't, know how important all your words have been for me. You've made me proud and confident with what I write…and, seriously, I won't be, ever, able to thank you enough for that. You're THE BEST :D**

* * *

When Gabriella opened the door, the first thing she knew was that two strong arms wounded around her waist pulling her into a warm and fit cocoon, followed by two lips pressed into her hair and a soft voice murmuring a whispered _hello, I've missed you_.

Maybe it was because of the intimacy of his movement; maybe because how tight he had her pressed against him; maybe because the way her nostrils filled with his masculine scent; maybe because how perfectly her head found its place in the crock of his neck; maybe because how much she needed him during the night…or simply because the turmoil of feelings the guy made her feel, Gabriella found herself moulding into his body, pressing herself closer, filling her senses with everything he was and finding a peace, a heaven on Earth, lost in his arms.

"I've missed you too," she whispered; her voice, raspy and husky, coming out trembling and low, making the moment more personal and intimate.

He pulled away, his blue eyes searching for hers so she could read the sincerity of his words in them. "I'm proud of you."

She knew what he meant with that; it was a brief statement. It was a fact. It was sincere. It was true.

* * *

"I'm Anna, Gabriella's cousin," Anna reached out her hand for Harry to grab it with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you," Harry shook her hand shyly smiling as well. "I'm Harrison, but you can call me Harry if you want."

"Harry it is, then!" She grinned. "Nice to meet you," Anna said nodding her head. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," Harrison smiled. "But they…"

Anna, knowing Gabriella needed some alone time with Troy after all the night's revelations, shook her head. "Gabi knows where the kitchen is, let's go," she urged grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"God, I was so worried," Troy murmured into her hair pulling her even closer. "When I read your text I freaked out…part of me was ecstatic for you but the other…"

"I know," Gabriella smiled and tightened her arms around his neck. "It was…difficult, but I feel better now."

He pulled away then and smiled at the girl in his arms. "You're fucking incredible…" The blush on her cheeks only made him smile. "Brave, gorgeous, caring, funny, sweet…perfect…absolutely perfect…"

She buried her head in his chest. "Do you want to make me cry, don't you?"

He chuckled pulling her head away from him, smiling tenderly at the unleashed tears that were in her eyes. "I'm only stating the truth." The tears fell then and Troy wiped them off softly with his thumbs, making Gabriella smile.

"You know…" Gabriella bit her lip, doubting if she should continue or not – the sweet smile on his face and the real interest with which he was listening to her made her worry disappear. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed and moved her hands away from his neck only to place them flatly on his chest. "I couldn't do it…I didn't know how to say the words…how to confess how I've been feeling all this time but…I thought about what you would say, about what you would do and…I knew that, whatever it happened with Anna…you still would be beside me…"

"I will," Troy assured her. "I won't let you go, Gabriella and…if some day you want to break up with me…" She was about to talk but Troy continued ignoring her attempts. "I'm going to respect your decision because I respect you a lot, but…I'm going to be always beside you, as your friend, as your boyfriend…as your lover…whichever way you choose, but I need you in my life, I need to have you in my life forever."

Too touched to even say something, Gabriella stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his softly at first but gaining confidence from what he told her and intensifying the kiss, rubbing his lower lip with her tongue. His arms tightened around her waist pulling her as closer as he could while hers wrapped around his neck when he opened his mouth and their tongues began a passionate war for control - their lungs burned from the lack of air but neither of them pulled away, too immersed in the kiss they were.

Instinctively, Gabriella bit his lip, sucking it into her mouth and earning a throaty moan from Troy, who pulled away breathing heavily her name in bliss, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead in hers, panting and trying to have his breath back. "Damn baby…"

"Indeed," she gasped, shivering when she noticed his heartbeat totally in sync with hers, feeling the connection they felt more intensely and immense.

When his breathing became more or less regular again, Troy opened his eyes and met with a beautiful sight that amazed him – Gabriella with her swollen lips parted lightly and with her eyes closed, her cheeks illuminated in a beautiful tone of red, and he couldn't help but caress her lips with his once more. "You're beautiful…"

She opened her eyes then, the blush in her cheeks intensifying making his insides melt but seeing a new confidence in her smile. "Thank you…"

Their eyes were locked together, conveying into them the feelings, the sentiments and emotions they evoked in each other; each of their smiles a mirror for the other's; her small fingers playing with the short hairs of his nape while his fingers caressed the soft skin her lifted top left at sight. Neither of them was able to speak – too many things to say but no idea about how say them – but the conversation their eyes and bodies were doing were enough for them; there weren't enough words to describe what both were feeling, but both could understand the other because their gestures, their bodies were speaking the same language – the language of a deep care, the language of deep feelings, the language of mutual respect, the language only the two halves of a whole could speak.

His right hand moved from her back to her cheek, pulling her hair away from there caringly but lingering on the purple bags under her eyes, his smile appearing automatically when she leaned into his touch. "You look exhausted," he whispered concernedly. "Haven't you slept?"

"Not much," she shrugged her shoulders but her voice sounded low, shy. "We were up talking until 4 AM or so…and when she fell asleep…I couldn't; I had too much on my mind…and too many things to think about."

His eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you call me?"

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "Because you were exhausted as well…I did enough waking you up at 2 when I sent you the message…"

His head was shaking before she even ended her sentence. "I don't mind, you're more important…"

"And I wasn't feeling bad, Troy, it was more a need to be with myself and think." She continued ignoring his protests. "Look, I needed some time for me…I mean…I needed to think about everything Anna told me and also about how I was feeling with her knowing everything…"

"I understand that," Troy nodded. "But you promised that if you needed me you would call…"

"But I wasn't feeling bad," Gabriella insisted. "I was feeling okay…though in a weird way; I mean, I needed to conceal that now you, Bobby and Anna know how I've been feeling all these years with how I've felt this time. It's difficult to explain, but I just needed some time alone to process my current situation…that's all…"

He didn't look convinced – the simple thought of Gabriella having a hard time while he was sleeping comfortably in his bed was excruciating; it hurt him to know that she'd been alone during those moments because he couldn't stand to see her crying, to see her torturing herself with horrible thoughts, to see her dealing alone with her nightmares, to see her with no one at her side helping her, consoling her, giving her the comfort each person needed when feeling bad.

But, in the deepest part of his core, Troy knew Gabriella knew what she talked about; some time to adjust to her new situation was something that, even though killed him, she had to do alone. He wanted for her to be able to feel okay alone, to not depend on him or another person – he wanted for Gabriella to feel at peace with herself and he knew that for her to do that she could lean on whoever she wanted when needed but that it was, mainly, a lonely journey. He felt proud Gabriella had been able to keep herself together alone, of course he did, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Because it didn't.

"Okay," he conceded in the end with a sigh. "But forget all that crap about me being tired or something, okay? You're way a lot more important than sleep and I want to be there for you, always."

"Where do you think I found the strength to be able to do that alone?" Gabriella asked with a smile. "I thought about you…about what you would be doing if you were with me, about what you would be saying…you never left my side, Troy. Maybe your body wasn't there but…I knew, each second, your soul was with me."

He couldn't help but hug her tightly. "It's been a long night…"

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed tiredly. "But it's over and you're here now."

The easy way with which Gabriella could phrase her thoughts and feelings towards him, despite them being quite new and also despite her inexperience, amazed Troy; since the day at the park when she confessed her nightmares, Gabriella had won more confidence in herself – there were moments of doubts and worries, of course, but not with him. With him things were smoothly, easy, peaceful…there weren't awkward silences or glances because the knowledge of having the other there was more than enough. Troy knew it was because they were friends before they took their relationship to the next level…and also because they were still the best of friends for each other.

Silence imposed its presence for some minutes; they remained hugging each other simply because they wanted to feel the other's body close, because they wanted to touch each other, more than a possessive embrace.

"What happened with Chad?" Gabriella asked pulling away when she remembered his text, looking at Troy concernedly."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "He wanted for me to go to a party…"

"And?" Gabriella prompted knowing there was more in the story than what he was saying. Troy's eyes lowered until they were glued to the ground and Gabriella knew that, whatever it was what he wasn't saying wasn't good. But she needed to know it because she wanted to help him. "Troy," she said sternly. "Answer me, come on…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Troy mumbled, feeling how his heart constricted at the flash of hurt crossing her face. "It's not important, baby, seriously, forget it…"

Her arms unwounded from around his neck and she backed away. "Okay…"

But Troy knew it wasn't okay and, instinctively, he reached for her waist again, tightening his hold on her when Gabriella struggled to free herself. "Where are you going?"

"Let me go," Gabriella said. "You say it's not important, okay, I get that. Forget it…"

"No, it's not okay," Troy insisted pulling her closer to his body. "You're hurt."

"I'm not hurt," Gabriella plastered a fake smile on her face. "It's okay, don't worry…"

But Troy was able to read her true feelings in her eyes though she tried to avoid his at all cost. "I do worry because I don't want you hurt because of me."

"Everything is okay," Gabriella grabbed his hands from her hips and squeezed them once before she dropped them. "Let's go, we've left Anna and Harry alone…"

She turned around and took three steps before Troy's low voice arrived at her ears, freezing her body in shock.

"He told me it's been a while since the last time I was with a girl and…" Troy cleared his voice, noticing the stiffness of her body. "He said the guys were worried because some people are beginning to talk about me losing my whatever with girls…adding then that my popularity would go down if I don't do anything about it."

"What did you tell him?"

Her trembling voice was the magnet he needed to come and stand behind her, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I told him that I didn't want random fucks anymore and that I wanted to be with a person who wants me for me, not for my popularity, my looks or my body."

"Oh," his words acted as a sedative and Gabriella relaxed in his embrace. "Are you sure that's what you want, Troy?"

"I want you," Troy muttered against the skin of her shoulder before planting a sweet kiss there and tightening his arms around her waist. He turned her around and locked his eyes with hers. "Don't even think he made me doubt because he didn't; I'm sure you're the one I want…and I'm sure I want the reality, the truth only you can give me. I'm done with popularity and looks, Ella, really, really done…I want real feelings, I want something real for me…and you're the one who gives me that."

A few random tears escaped from her eyes, seeing the truth and the sincerity of what he was saying in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His thumb moved along her cheek wiping away the tears. "Because I knew this would hurt you…and because what he thinks, what they think…look, I don't mind what they say, but I know you do. I was only trying to protect you…"

Her eyes closed and she sighed. "This is so difficult…"

"What it is, babe?" He asked tenderly, pulling her hair away from her face.

"This, us…" His movements froze and Gabriella opened her eyes only to meet the alarmed look on his face. "No, no, not us…but…us being public, your friends knowing about us…" She murmured wrapping her arms around him.

His pose relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her the comfort and safety she so desperately needed. "They can do and say what they want; I've learned one thing from you…do you know what it is?" She shook her head wordlessly and he took this as his cue to continue. "To love someone means to respect his or her decisions…accept them as they are…try to make their life easier…try to make the others happy…and if they are really my friends, they are going to accept whatever I choose, in this case you. If they don't accept you…or us, then they are not my friends…"

"What are you implying?" Gabriella's eyes narrowed when she pulled away from his chest.

"I want to introduce them to you," Troy whispered. "I want to share my happiness with them and see what they do…I want to know if they are really my friends or not…and I can't do that alone, baby, I need your help…"

"Now?" Gabriella gulped. "But what if they are against this? Troy we've been together a couple of days…I mean…they've been your friends all your life! What if they make you choose? I can't have this responsibility with me, Troy, I…I can't…"

"It wouldn't be your responsibility, Ella, it'd be mine," he answered seriously. "I don't want them as friends if they don't accept the person I choose, do you understand that? Okay, I've known them all my life while I met you some months ago but…baby, in those months you've given me more than what they've given me in all my life!"

She sighed tiredly. "Can we wait a little more before you introduce me to them, please?"

"Why are you so worried? They won't do anything to you…and if they try I'm going to stop them," Troy rubbed her back, kissing her hair afterwards. "They won't touch you, no less disrespect you…because I won't let them."

"That's sweet, baby, really, it is, but…" Gabriella pulled away. "I'd like…for us to have some more days without the pressure of them knowing…please? Wait a week or so…"

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, but I will introduce you to them as my girlfriend and if hell breaks, then hell breaks for them too, okay? This is my life we're talking about, and I want you in it…whatever they opine about this. They can say and do whatever they want because my heart has already chosen…"

A soft smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you," she whispered rubbing her nose with his.

"Are we okay now?" He grinned softly following her lead.

She nodded and he kissed her deeply, grinning into the kiss and pulling her as close to his as possible only pulling away when the need of air made their lungs burn.

"Wow," she gasped breathlessly.

"Wow indeed," he chuckled. "Shall we go with those two? We've kinda abandoned them…"

"Oh my god!" Gabriella backed away from Troy's embrace with an alarmed face. "We've been so rude…we shouldn't have done that…now I feel bad…"

"Hey baby," Troy cooed hugging her again. "I think it's been Anna's idea…I kinda remember her insisting for them to go to the kitchen…"

"But we've been rude anyway," Gabriella's worried face didn't disappear. "Let's go with them…"

"Hang on," Troy grabbed her hands. "Take a deep breath and forget about you not meeting Harry, okay? Act just as you would do…because if you're freaking out right now is because you're nervous about meeting him. I'm going to introduce you and you're going to act they way you would act if he wasn't there, okay?"

She nodded. "I can do this…"

"You can," he assured her pecking her lips once. "Now let's go…"

Grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together, Troy let her lead him into the kitchen, where they found their two friends chatting animatedly.

"Well, look who's decided to join us?" Anna smirked seeing Gabriella's blush and shook her head. "Don't be so rude, cousin, and introduce your boyfriend to me, uh?"

The blush on Gabriella's cheeks intensified and Harry and Troy laughed at that, the last boy earning a glare from the brunette. "It's not funny, you're right…"

Harry laughed. "Man, you're whipped!"

Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest and he wrapped his arm around her protectively, knowing her embarrassment was the highest. "Stop it, dude!"

"Oh come on," Anna rolled her eyes and pulled Gabriella away from Troy. "This is getting ridiculous, I'm Anna and this is Harry, this is Troy and this is Gabriella," she said pointing at every person when saying their names. "And now that we all know each other, let's eat something and then let's begin with my room because we have a lot to do!"

The other three were looking at her in a dumbfounded way and Anna let out an exasperated sigh. "Mooooove!"

That worked.

* * *

"Can we have a break?" Anna moaned while sitting in the ground, all sweaty and with a tired face.

The other three laughed and Anna grunted stubbornly.

"Says that the one that wanted for us to run up here because there was a lot to do…" Harrison said.

"Hey!" Anna glared at him. "I've been painting this gigantic wall, you know? I'm tired…"

"Of course," Troy nodded stopping his painting task for a moment. "Because we haven't painted anything at all…"

Gabriella giggled. "Actually…I would do with a little break…I'm also tired…" She said shyly climbing down the stairs she was on and joining her cousin in the ground.

Harrison and Troy locked their eyes. "Girls…"

"Hey!" Both girls whined, both with pouts in their faces.

"Ella no," Troy turned around and covered his eyes with his arm. "Hide that pout, you're playing unfairly!"

She giggled cutely. "I haven't done anything!"

"Of course not," Troy muttered peeking pulling his arm away from his eyes briefly, groaning when Gabriella pouted again. "Stop it!"

Harry chuckled. "Man, you're whipped…"

"Oh so you're not affected by the Montez's pout?" Anna exaggerated her pout while looking at him and smirked when his eyes widened and he, also, turned around. "I thought so…"

"What we you saying, you idiot?" Troy glared at him. "Now they're going to pout every time they want something from us…"

Gabriella giggled but rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Okay, we're stopping…you can look now…"

Both boys turned around to face the girls and groaned loudly when both girls pouted again – adding puppy dog eyes for good measure, making the cousins laugh out loud.

"Men…" They said imitating the boys.

----------

"Harry no," Anna pleaded. "The sofa needs to be just in the middle…"

"Anna," the boy said tiredly. "We've been moving that damn sofa for more than ten minutes now…and still you don't think it looks good. I'm done with it!"

"Pleaseeee," Anna pouted while grabbing his arm. "Just move it a little to the right…it'll look wonderful! Pleaseee…"

He sighed admitting defeat. "Okay, once more but I'm not going to move it anymore, okay? So you better tell me to stop when you really think the sofa is where you want it to be."

"Yay!" Anna hugged him. "You're the best!"

In the spur of the moment Anna kissed his cheek, both turning bright red afterwards…while a couple looked at them from the other side of the room with knowing eyes.

"I think they've clicked," Troy whispered grinning like an idiot seeing at his friend so relaxed and happy with Gabriella and Anna.

"You can say that again," Gabriella answered back in conspiracy. "I think I've never seen Anna so…acting just the way she is in front of strangers…I'm so happy for her…"

Troy looked at his girlfriend and kissed her temple softly. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Random much?" Gabriella giggled while blushing.

"No," he shrugged grinning at her. "But I love how concerned you are about her wellbeing…"

"I'm with Anna the same way you're with Harry so…" Gabriella winked at Troy and giggled. "I think we're even…"

* * *

"Well?" Gabriella asked to Anna while they were in the kitchen preparing some snacks while the boys were upstairs cleaning up themselves. "What do you think about him?"

"Oh he's so wonderful," Anna gushed. "And gosh, he's very handsome! And he's sooo funny…and I've always hated his name but now…Harrison," she said in awe, "sounds amazingly!"

"I was talking about Troy, you idiot!" Gabriella muttered.

"Oh, him," Anna blushed. "He seems a great guy, yeah…"

"That's it?" Gabriella asked bewildered. "All the insistence about meeting him and now you only can say that?"

"I've paid more attention to Harry, to be honest," Anna answered sheepishly. "I mean…I love how he cares about you and how his eyes are on you the most part of the time…but…I've barely talked to him…"

"Because you're been too busy checking Harry out and flirting with him," Gabriella smirked.

"I haven't done that!" Anna protested.

"Anna," Gabriella said sternly. "You're flirting with him…and he's flirting with you…maybe you should ask him his phone…"

"No way!" Anna blushed furiously. "I can't…"

"Why not?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"I don't know if I'm ready and…" Anna muttered shyly. "I don't know…"

"Oh Anna," Gabriella hugged her cousin. "Harry is a great guy…and from what Troy has told me…he's nothing like your idiot-ex, believe me."

"I do, and I know that, he seems to be so sweet," Anna smiled. "But I don't know…to ask him his phone…"

"Look, Troy told me Harrison is shy," Gabriella encouraged her. "And I really think he would be up for a date…Troy thinks that too, by the way, and then…who knows? Maybe things…go further…I mean, you don't have to think about him like your future husband but like a friend. If you're meant to be…you'll know…"

"I know you're right but…" Anna protested.

"No buts," Gabriella squeezed her. "Go ahead, take the reins of this situation and forget the idiot, okay?"

"Okay," Anna nodded sighing. "I'm going to ask him his phone…but…I'd like to be alone with him, I mean…with you and Troy there…"

"Got it," Gabriella squealed. "Now let's go upstairs before the boys come here…"

----------

In the meantime, upstairs, Troy chuckled while Harry put a random plastic flower Anna had in various places, trying to find the best one. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"Leave me alone," Harry snapped blushing.

"You like her," Troy stated nodding his head. "Are you going to make a move?"

"Dude!" Harry hissed glaring at Troy. "I've just met her!"

"And?" Troy prompted. "Man, ask her on a date or something…I'm sure she likes you…and Ella thinks so too…"

"Have you talked to her about that?" Harrison asked alarmed. "What about keeping things for yourself and having my back, man?"

Troy chuckled at his friend's antics. "Have you even heard what I've just told you? Ella thinks she likes you too!"

"Oh," Harrison's face became shy again. "But ask her phone just now…is…too much, don't you think?"

"And where are you planning on doing that?" Troy asked amusedly. "I'm sorry but I don't want chaperons in all my dates with Ella, so you better make the move today because I don't know when we're going to meet with you at the same time again."

"Don't be so selfish!" Harry said offended but still changing the place for the flower he had in his hands. "You could help me on this, you know?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Stop with the damn flower and hear me," he said sternly. "Go and ask her for her phone number, then you call her, then you have a date with her and then you ask her out if you like her. Easy as that."

"That's not easy," Harry muttered.

"Because you're making it more complicate," Troy said exasperated.

Harry put the flower on Anna's desk and nodded his head, liking the result. "Do you think she'll like it here?"

"Dude!" Troy came to stand behind him and slapped his nape. "Leave the fucking flower alone and be a man!"

"Ouch," Harry rubbed his nape. "What was that for?"

Just when Troy was about to answer, Gabriella and Anna entered in the room, looking at the glaring boys confusedly. "What's happening here?" Gabriella asked placing herself in front of Troy.

"Nothing babe," Troy smiled at her. "Actually I need your help with something, come with me to the bathroom."

Before Gabriella could say anything he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving the other two (shy) teens inside…and alone.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Shhhh," Troy covered her mouth with his hand. "They needed a moment alone."

"What?"

But Troy didn't answer her, leaning his ear on the door, trying to eavesdrop the conversation going on inside…being imitated by Gabriella just when she realized what was happening.

"Is he going to make a move?" She whispered excitedly.

"I hope so," Troy winked at her.

---------

"That's been weird," Anna said embarrassedly and looking everywhere but at Harrison.

"Yeah," he swallowed aloud, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Troy is like that…"

"I see…"

An awkward silence imposed its presence – the duo's eyes avoided each other, their heartbeats were frantic and both could feel a sheet of sweat covering their foreheads and their hands.

"Can I have your number?" They asked in unison.

A faint (but ecstatic) _yes_ coming from the eavesdroppers made them blush and smile…while interchanging their phones so each of them could introduce his and her number in the other's phone.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well, well, well…here's the next chapter! :D I'm quite nervous about it – don't know why though…but anyway I hope you'll like it :)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and PMs, and also for adding that story to your lists! Wow, still amazed with you all :D THANK YOU! You are really the best out there!!!**

**The next chapter up will be the next of "learning…", and I'm going to try and have it ready and updated this weekend, though I'm not sure if I'll be able to do so, so…patience, please! **

**Here's chapter 22. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He sighed remembering the weekend when he met Anna one month ago – it'd been an incredible, amazing and funny weekend which not only turned into the start of a friendly camaraderie between he and his girlfriend's cousin but also turned into the start of a new relationship between Anna and Harry, who at the moment were dating and pretty much "close".

He still couldn't help but chuckle each time he remembered the moment Harry came to him one day at the university to tell him he'd asked Anna for a date and she'd say yes; his excitement that day was immense and Troy felt more than happy for his friend – he'd seen him so at ease with Anna, so natural and relaxed that he guessed some sparks had floated around them…though he'd never expected for Harry to come to him two days later after the "meeting" telling him about the date. But he felt glad and happy for the both of them; he'd understood why Gabriella was so fond with Anna and why she considered her almost her sister – what they had went beyond of how a cousins' relationship should be; they were friends, best friends who knew everything about each other, friends that supported each other unconditionally, friends that treasured each minute they spent together…friends that knew how lucky they were for them to have each other.

And Harry…well, he discovered in him a "real" friend as well. They had a lot of common hobbies, and he even introduced him to Zeke and the others so he could go with them to play basketball – the boy was good! With Chad…well, he'd never introduced them; it wasn't as if he didn't want to but that he knew that things would be awkward – Harry was "scared" to meet new people, and so he wanted for him to have more confidence in himself before he introduced him to his other "friends"…friends who were more superficial and focused in popularity status than in real friendship.

The real proof would be the meeting with Gabriella – that moment he would know if they were really his friends or not.

But that meeting hadn't happened yet; she wanted for them to wait…and part of him understood her, but another one wanted to resolve the doubt floating in his mind. He needed to know if he could count with them as his friends or not…but Gabriella's step was his; he felt okay knowing she'd accepted to meet them some time, when things were more settled between them and so he was willing to wait as long as she needed to so she felt comfortable.

And, with that, Anna was being a great help; she was helping Gabriella to get out of her shell…and he couldn't be more thankful for that.

The smile on Gabriella's face each time she talked about Anna brought a smile on his face whether he wanted it or not; it was automatic – to see Gabriella happy made him happy…actually, more than happy. He lived to make her smile, to make her feel pretty, to make her feel valued and treasured…he wanted for her to put the pain, the nightmares and the misery away from her…and he seemed to do a good job with that. Well, he thought he was doing a good job with that…

Because everything changed two weeks ago.

He could remember, with perfect clearness, the moment he realized something was off with Gabriella…

"_Hey baby," he greeted her while stepping away from his car and opening his arms to hug her when she appeared in the__ already empty parking lot of her university– empty because classes had ended almost two hours ago but Gabriella had told him she needed to talk with a teacher for a project so they couldn't meet sooner –, frowning when her small arms wrapped maybe too tightly around his waist and she murmured a faint _hello_ into his chest. "What's wrong?"_

_She didn't answer right away but tightened her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. "Nothing…"_

_She was lying._

"_Ella," he reprimanded trying to pull her away from him. "Tell me what's wrong, come on…"_

_She sighed and pulled away from his chest. "Nothing," she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm tired…"_

_The blankness in her eyes told him otherwise…but he decided to not push her but observe her – if he knew one thing about Gabriella was that she would open up to him when she felt like it, when she had worked out whatever that was bothering her into her mind and she felt ready to share it with him; that didn't mean he liked it, of course._

_Because he didn't._

"_You sure?" He pressed lifting her chin with his fingers and leaning down to connect their lips together softly._

"_Yeah," her distant voice was accompanied by a sudden tension in her shoulders and he embraced her again, noticing with relief how her tense back relaxed when his hand moved up and down in a soothing gesture. _

_Maybe she was actually tired…_

_But then she spoke the words that confirmed his suspicions. _

"_Can we go to the lake?"_

_Whenever she wanted to go to "their spot", Gabriella always talked about "the oak" because of its importance in their relationship; both had shared what the oak meant for them, what they saw in the old tree…and it was like an unspoken law between them – "the oak" was "their place", the place where everything began, the place where they confessed their feelings, the place when they shared their first kiss…and so the meaning of that spot was huge for them._

_But that time she talked about "the lake" not "the oak" and that told him that she didn't want to go to that place because of the meaning it had for them but because of other reasons…reasons that had more to do with relief, safety and calmness. She was the one that explained to him the lake gave her peace, a weird inward peace that let her worries vanish for a while, a place where she felt free from the invisible chains she put around her heart…and so he knew that something was bothering her._

"_Baby," he whispered grabbing her face with his hands. "If something was wrong…you'd tell me, right?"_

_The flash of something that reminded him of alarm crossed her face…only to disappear as fast as it came. "Of course…"_

_He nodded knowing nothing more would be spoken about that until she wanted to do so. "Okay," he sighed against her lips, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist again, pulling her body closer to his and deepening the kiss when he felt her falling into the kiss, as if she was letting him take whatever he wanted to take from her…as if she trusted him enough to simply let her body feel and respond the way it wanted to respond not caring about what would happen, about what he would do, about what he would say. "I've missed you…"_

"_I've missed you too," she whispered, the first sincere smile appearing on her face. "So much…"_

_Maybe the "problem" wasn't with him then…_

----------

That day at the lake she'd been distracted; she'd intertwined their fingers together and she'd leaned her back into his chest while he did the same leaning his into the oak's trunk, she'd kissed him and she'd caressed his arms wounded around her, she'd smiled and she'd giggled, she'd talked and she'd explained random things about her day…but still her eyes told him that something wasn't right, that some worry/problem/fear was plaguing her mind…though it seemed she was fighting against it so she could "be okay".

His worry was to know what would win – the problem or Gabriella?

He didn't want for her to bottle up inside of her everything again; he wanted for her to be able to talk to him, to tell him whatever that was bothering her, to explain to him everything she felt and thought…but pressure her wasn't the right way.

And so he needed to wait.

But he'd been observing each one of her gestures, of her words, of her actions…nothing had escaped his close scrutiny…mostly because he couldn't let it happen; he couldn't bear the thought of Gabriella feeling bad, sad, worried…it was too painful for him because it reminded the hurt and sorrow she'd been feeling almost all her life in silence. No, Gabriella couldn't go back to her shell, he wouldn't allow it.

At the beginning, he allowed himself to think and believe that she was stressed for the whole amount of work the teachers were giving her…but that excuse didn't work anymore when he realized that instead of seeing a more cheerful and happier Gabriella with each day went by (days when she presented her projects so her work was supposedly less) he met with a quiet Gabriella, a Gabriella that seemed to be suffering an inward pain, a Gabriella that had a ghost behind her, a Gabriella that was distant the first moments they were together but relaxed afterwards…a Gabriella that had a secret consuming her.

To say he was worried would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

"Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Anna," the petite brunette lowered her eyes – she'd never been able to lie to her cousin; one thing was to hide something from her (or all the people for that matter) but Gabriella didn't know how to lie, it wasn't in her nature. "I have a lot of homework, practices and projects to prepare…"

"You know I know you're lying, right?" Anna hissed between her teeth. "Tell me you don't want to tell me, tell me it's personal, tell me you don't trust me, but don't lie because you know I'm going to know it!"

"I'm not lying," Gabriella protested. "I'm stressed."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Again with the lies…"

"Stop it, Anna," Gabriella pleaded. "Leave it alone, it'll pass…"

"The fuck!" Gabriella's cousin said angrily. "You're weird these days; at the university I don't see you anymore, you are always in the library…even when classes have ended! And out of there…you're almost always with Troy…"

"I'm busy," she mumbled. "And what about Troy? He's my boyfriend…and we only can see each other for a while each day or some days not even that…"

"I'm not saying there is something wrong about you being with him," Anna said pleadingly. "You know I like him for you and that he's a very good guy…but…I've had to come to your house to see you…and we study in the same place!"

Gabriella sighed but said nothing.

"I'm going to know what the hell is wrong with you these days," Anna threatened menacingly paying special attention at Gabriella's actions when she said that – tense her back and lower her head. "You've been weird since the day after my first date with Harry…"

Gabriella's eyes snapped up to her cousin's…reminding what happened that day…

"_Hey Gabi!"_

"_Ben," Gabriella greeted him politely when she stepped outside the classroom closing the door softly behind her due to the people that were still inside doing the exam. "How are you?"_

"_Fine," he shrugged. "Though I'm going to fail that exam…"_

"_You don't know that," Gabriella said encouragingly. "I'm sure you've done okay…"_

"_Well, we'll see…" Ben grinned at her and took a step closer to her body, ignoring the way she cringed away from him. "What about you?"_

"_Just fine," she answered vaguely – actually she was pretty sure she'd done the exam good…due to the huge amount of hours she'd spent in the city's library with Troy, both studying for their exams once they realized that being in her house or in his and study was not an option for them because they did everything but what they were supposed to do – too many distractions like, for example, their lips. "I have to go now…"_

"_Wait," Ben's eyes got darker in a blur when she spoke those words and Gabriella gasped in surprise…though she was even more surprised when his hand pried her arm tightly. "I wanted to ask you something…"_

_Trying to free herself from his grasp, Gabriella wriggled her arm until he dropped it. "What?" She snapped._

"_I've thought we could go on a date this weekend, movies and dinner. What do you think?"_

_The hope in his voice was unmistakable._

_The awkwardness in her body…too._

"_I'm sorry but I have to say no," Gabriella said softly. "I already have plans with my boyf…"_

"_Don't!" He hissed again. "Don't say that word, we both know that you want to but that for a fucking weird reason you still keep talking about a boyfriend you don't have. I want to go on a fucking date with you, what's so fucking difficult to understand about it?"_

_The threat in his voice, the menace in his pose, the darkness in his eyes scared Gabriella. "That's not a lie…I have plans with my boyfr…"_

"_I've said don't say that word!" Ben growled beside her ear with her arm tightly grabbed by his hand – a bruise was about to form, that Gabriella knew. "You'll be mine, Ella…you'll be…"_

_His words ended with a kiss under the hollow of her ear…and then he was gone, leaving a shivering, scared to death, weak Gabriella behind…a Gabriella that felt guilty, a Gabriella that thought he was having a hard time because it was her fault…a Gabriella that thought she was the one to blame for him to think he had a chance with her...a Gabriella that couldn't help but remind what happened with Sharon…a Gabriella that thought her past had finally caught her._

_But Gabriella didn't have too much time to think about it because all of a sudden someone grabbed her arm forcefully, the same arm Ben had grabbed just some seconds before, making her gasp in pain._

"_Oh sorry!"_

"_What the hell, Anna?" Gabriella said rubbing her arm. "You've hurt me…"_

"_Sorry, sorry," her cousin answered giggling. "Maybe I've been…like too much, but I'm soooo happy!"_

_Deciding to put the Ben incident in the deepest end of her mind, Gabriella took a deep breath. "And why is that?" She answered in what she hoped sounded like a sincere interest._

"_Yesterday was my first day with Harry, girl!" Anna scolded her. "Have you forgotten about that?"_

"_Uh?"_

"_Gabriella," Anna stomped her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you? You were the one who set me up with him!"_

"_What?"_

_Anna growled. "Okay, let's start again. Yesterday I had my first date with Harrison, your boyfriend's friend, you know? You remember how Troy dropped you at my house and how you helped me to get ready? Wake up, girl!"_

"_Oh right!" Gabriella said covering her mouth with her hand in shock – how the hell had she been able to forget about that? She'd put her problems in front of Anna's first date after her idiot-ex selfishly. "Sorry, I was distracted, now I'm all ears, I promise…"_

_Anna narrowed her eyes. "Are you okay?"_

"_I've just done an exam and I was…I still was thinking about it, but not anymore," Gabriella smiled at her cousin, putting all her senses in what she was saying – Anna was happy and she wanted for her to be happy. "Come on, I want all the details!"_

_When Anna saw the real enthusiasm she'd been waiting to see in her cousin's face she explained all her date – and also everything about the first kiss she shared with Harry – only to end saying that he'd asked her to be his girlfriend and that she'd said yes. _

_In the end, both cousins ended giggling madly and excited about the whole news…excitement that increased once Troy called Gabriella to tell her that he was tired to hear Harry gushing over Anna, what brought another round of giggles, squeals and laughs._

_The incident remained forgotten._

_Or so Gabriella hoped._

* * *

A week later, his worries only had increased.

He needed help; he needed to talk to someone about what the hell was wrong with Gabriella before he went mad. He could feel the craziness running up his veins and he knew, he just knew it was almost touching his brain…moment, he knew, would mean to face Gabriella openly…probably making her close herself into her fucking own shell again.

He was fucked up.

He tried to think in his options – Zeke? No, probably Zeke didn't know anything because since Gabriella emptied everything she had inside to him, Bobby and Anna, she'd left those other friends aside, as if she was afraid of them knowing what had been ruling her life until that moment. It was crazy, Troy knew that, but Gabriella was the most stubborn person he could think of, and he knew that to take her out of that crazy idea would cost him what wasn't written. Plus, Zeke didn't know anything about their relationship.

Kelsi? She was, probably, one of the best options along with Anna. Both girls were like sisters for Gabriella and they could know if something wasn't right. But then, he thought if that last statement was true – it wasn't. They had been almost all their lives being friends with her and neither of them had known, never, what was bothering Gabriella so much (in fact, Kelsi was still in the unknown).

Bobby was another option…but that would mean to sneak behind Gabriella and grab her phone to look for his number. It was a possibility, but definitely, it wasn't his best possibility. Bobby knew about their relationship and how they met – Gabriella explained to him Bobby was the one who went with her to the park the first day – and he knew they were together now so it seemed there weren't any problems here…but Troy knew, deep down, that to call Bobby and explain to him whatever story his mind came with would be a mistake; what the hell he was supposed to tell him? 'Something is wrong with your sister'? He couldn't do that! Bobby was in Los Angeles, far away from them, and he would get all worried about Gabriella without being able to do anything about it if not coming home – which Troy didn't know if he could due to his crazy schedule at the hospital.

Her parents? Yeah right, that was absolutely out of question.

Sighing, he realized that his best option, though it was far from it actually, was Anna.

Grabbing his phone, he dialled her number and waited impatiently for her to pick the phone up for, once she did, let out a tired breath.

"_Hey Troy,"_ Anna greeted him quietly.

"Hey," his greeting was quiet too. "Can you talk?"

"_Actually, I'm with Harry now, but don't worry, I was talking to him about how I needed to talk to you," _Anna explained tiredly. _"I'm worried about Gabi, Troy…"_

His worst nightmares became true when Anna confirmed his suspicions – something was wrong with Gabriella. His baby, the person he cared the most about was being hunted down by some fucking ghosts and demons and he couldn't do anything about it because he didn't know what the hell was wrong. His eyes closed in pain. "Me too…"

Troy could hear how Anna was saying something he didn't understand to Harry for, then, speak into the phone again. _"Where are you now?"_

"At my house," Troy shrugged. "Like you know, I had to meet with Harry and another guy to do a project but the guy was ill so we've decided to postpone it…so now I have nothing to do but think about her and what the fuck is bothering her…"

"_Calm down,"_ Anna cooed. _"If you get all worked up you won't be able to help her…"_

"If she wants to be helped, that is," Troy said bitterly. "She's shutting me out…and…god, I don't know what to do Anna…I don't want her closing herself up again like she's been doing all these years…I can't…I…"

Anna sighed tiredly into the phone – his worries were also hers. _"Have you tried to face her about it?"_

"She won't say a thing," Troy muttered. "You know how she is…stubborn as hell…"

"_I know," _Anna cleared her throat. _"But I also know that she trusts you…and that if she needs help from you…she will come to you and she'll ask it…"_

"I know she trusts me," Troy said lowly, defeat clear in his voice. "But the thing here is when she's going to trust me – when I can help her or when it's too late…"

"_Don't think like that," _Anna said quickly. _"Look, I tried to talk to her…but she didn't say anything and then she's been acting more or less normal. There are times when she's like…I don't know, like her mind was too far away…like her mind was out of her body, you know? But there are others when she acts like always…so…I don't really know what the hell could be bothering her…"_

Troy nodded – that was what he'd been observing too. "Do you know if she's had a problem with someone?"

"_No," _Anna answered. _"I know the other day met with Kelsi and the other girls to go to the cinema and then the mall…and I guess that if she had had a problem with Zeke she would have told me…"_

"Everything is fine with Zeke," Troy interjected. "I talked to him the other day…and though he doesn't know she's my girlfriend, he talks about her sometimes…and from what I've heard, everything is fine…"

"_Shit," _Anna growled. _"I can't think of any other option…"_

"What about her parents?" Troy asked hopefully.

Anna clicked her tongue. "_They are fine like always…we went there yesterday to have dinner and both Aunt and Uncle were sweet between them and with Gabriella, so no, the problem is not at home…"_

"Then where?" Troy asked desperately. "What about the uni? Have you noticed something strange?" The silence with which he met alerted him. "Anna?"

"_She's been weird there now that you say that…"_

Her voice drifted off and Troy pressed again. "Anna, what the hell are you talking about?"

"_She's usually in the library," _Anna said softly. _"I get she likes to study and everything but…I don't know…I think that's not the reason because of she's there almost each free period she has…"_

"What do you mean?" Troy pressed again. "Anna, please, tell me what you mean with what you're saying…"

"_I don't know Troy," _Anna answered weakly. _"I don't know…is just…a sense, a guess…"_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Troy said angrily into the phone. "I'm going crazy, seriously…I need to know what the hell is wrong with her!"

"_I understand but don't get all angry because that's the quickest way for her to go into her shell again," _Anna advised.

"I know," his voice was weak, distant…and Anna knew, just there and then, that what joined Troy and Gabriella's hearts was deeper than what they thought, that the care they had for each other was stronger than what she thought at the beginning.

"_Look Troy, call her and tell her to meet you at your spot," _Anna said softly. _"Talk to her and try to get it out of her…maybe she caves and explains to you what the hell is wrong…"_

"Now I can't," Troy shook his head though Anna couldn't see him. "I'm too angry…too…frustrated, and things wouldn't turn out okay…"

She sighed. _"As you wish but…don't give up on her, please…I'll try to talk to her later tonight…see if she opens up a little…"_

"I won't," Troy said firmly. "Maybe I'm frustrated…even angry, but I'm not going to give up on Gabriella, she's too important for me to be able to do that…I won't give up on her Anna, I promise you that, not now, not ever."

The firmness and stern in his voice made Anna smile – oh yeah, definitely there was more than what they thought between them.

"_Thank you, Troy," _she said softly. _"We'll be in touch…maybe she breaks down with me or with you and…I don't know…both can help her…"_

"I hope," Troy sighed. "Tell hi to Harry for me…"

"_Will do," _Anna answered softly feeling bad Troy was having a really hard time. _"Take care of you, Troy and…also of Gabriella…"_

"I will," he smiled sadly. "Bye…"

"_Bye…"_

* * *

"Fuck!"

She felt exhausted after a hard day where teachers had filled her with homework, exams and projects, Anna had been out of the university with her class and teacher in a programmed visit to some place so she hadn't seen her at all, that morning she's waken up late so she hadn't been able to meet Troy before classes, she'd been avoiding Ben all day because the damn boy was very insistent about meeting with her out of the university and she didn't know how to say no clearer without hurting his feelings…plus the fear she had of him that had her all scared and terrified, Bobby had called her this morning to tell her that the visit he had planned for the weekend was cancelled due to the huge amount of work he had at the hospital…and now her car had decided it would be fun for it to not work.

Again, she tried to turn on the engine…hearing the same annoying and metallic sound that was far from the usual sound the fucking car should made.

"What the hell I'm going to do, now?" She muttered mostly for herself leaning her head in the headrest and closing her eyes tiredly. Thinking about the no options she had, she growled – Troy had to meet with Harrison and another guy for a project, maybe Anna was already in the city but she didn't know if she would be able to go back to the uni to pick her up...and, plus, Anna had been being very insistent about what was happening to her, very adamant to know the truth, so she was out of question because Gabriella knew, she just knew, that she wouldn't be able to keep the façade in the end if Anna insisted in knowing the truth, Kelsi was in Colorado with Jason's family, Taylor and Sharpay were too far away and her parents were working so no one could come and pick her up.

She grabbed her phone from her bag and scrolled down the names seeing if there were still another option her brain was too fucked up at the moment to remember…but none came. "Great, now I have to take the bus…one hour until I'm home…yay!" She murmured sarcastically before she sighed and unlocked her seatbelt, ready to step out the car.

But then, a tapping noise in the window made her gasp in surprise…only to find the smiley face of Ben, who was signalling her to come out of the car…maybe with too much excitement for her liking. "Hey Ben," she greeted the boy awkwardly already feeling fear running up her body. "What's up?"

"I should be the one asking you that," he smirked at her confused face. "I've been observing you and you've been inside of your car for almost thirty minutes. What are you doing?"

Swallowing the bitter remark she would have wanted to make knowing it would only mean for him to get even angrier, Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "The car won't start…" He grinned and Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Something funny?"

He chuckled. "I can drive you home…but maybe we could go, first, for a coffee…"

Inwardly, Gabriella rolled her eyes – was it really so fucking hard for that guy to understand that she had to interest in him? "Well, you see…"

His eyes darkened and his hands closed in fists. "Another fucking excuse no, please!"

Taken aback by his tone, Gabriella widened her eyes not really knowing what to say…not that it was needed because Ben continued with his speech. "I'm so fucking tired of you making up excuses so we don't meet out of this hell…if you have a problem with me, then say it, but stop with the fucking lies, damn it!"

"I don't have a problem with you," Gabriella interjected with a very shivering voice.

"Then why don't you want for us to meet some time?" He asked daringly. "Let's go for a coffee now and then I'll take you home."

"Ben," Gabriella cleared her throat. "I don't have a problem with you…but I don't want to go for a coffee, either."

"And why is that?" He pressed taking a step closer to her.

Gabriella backed away and her back leaned into the side of the car – she was scared of Ben, something she'd been feeling too much those last two weeks since the day he threatened her for the very first time; his eyes were darker than ever, his pose was too menacing and close to her for her liking, the bitterness in his voice was unmistakable. "Look, I…"

"Don't give more bullshit, Ella," Ben growled.

"It's Gabriella," she snapped at him, regretting her own tone of voice when his fist bumped into the car. "I…I have…I have to go now…"

His hand grabbed her forearm. "Not so fast…"

"Leave me alone," Gabriella said trying to free herself from his tight grasp, tears prickling in her eyes. "Ben, please…"

"Or what?" He threatened her, smirking when she wriggled to get her arm back. "You know you really want to…"

"No," she protested gasping in pain when his hold tightened even more. "You're hurting me!"

"I'm fed up with your fucking excuses; I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend," he growled taking another step closer to her so their chests were touching. "I thought you were different but you're like all the girls – words but nothing more. If you hadn't talked to me the first day, now we wouldn't see ourselves in this mess, wouldn't we?"

"What the hell are you doing?" She cried. "I haven't done anything! I like you…but only as a friend…I have a boyfriend, I told you that!"

"Oh yeah?" His voice got colder and really murderous. "Then you should have thought before you talked to me sending to me all the fucking signals, you bitch!"

Speechless, Gabriella wriggled again, trying to push him with her free arm…until a cold, tight and hard voice came from behind them.

"What the fuck is happening here?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well hello there :) **

**I know I told you the next update would be "learning" but when I've tried to start with the new chapter…only things about "the whims" story came to my head so I thought – why not? ;) so here it is! :D**

**By the way, I've tried to answer your reviews like I always do but I can't – don't know why – so I can't thank each one of them to its author, but know, everyone, that I'm super thankful and proud you still feel that way :hug: seriously, each review is like a prize…a prize that encourages me, a prize that makes me want to make a better story, a prize that puts a smile on my face, a prize that simply makes my heart soar in happiness so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!! :D**

**This is a chapter that don't talk about feelings but makes the story go further. You'll understand what I'm saying once you end your reading, but…know that I'm doing that on purpose – the next chapter will be the emotional one, the one that'll explain feelings and emotions, the one that will show you each character's sentiments, so bear with me here, ok? :P think about this chapter like…I don't know, the introduction of what's about to come…if that makes any sense, that is! LOL**

**Btw, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post another chapter with the dates that are coming right this way, so I hope you'll like this one and that this one will "help" you feel satisfied – at least a little - though well, you know I'd like to hear what you have to say – being that good or bad – so I can improve my style and the story becomes something…more interesting, clearer and also something you like to read, so keep them coming!! :D**

**I WISH YOU ALL THE VERY BEST ****CHRISTMAS – I hope you'll spend those special moments surrounded by friends, family, love and health, with your hearts full of happiness and your time full of laughs. My best wishes and my prayers are with you all :hug:**

**Here's chapter 23; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You're a jerk," the tall blonde pouted. "And you're being mean. Your mother will know about it."

"What are we? Five?" The guy rolled his eyes. "You should tell me thanks instead of threatening me as if we were in kindergarten…in the end, I've come to pick you up, haven't I?"

The girl poked his chest with her finger. "Behave, I'm sure your father will agree with me…and so will your mother now that I think about it; three against one…I wonder who is in a worse situation now, you or me…" The smug smirk on her face only accentuated the supposed "threat" in her words.

The guy chuckled. "I'm here, am I not? Let's leave it like that…"

"I knew you would agree with me once I exposed the situation for your dense brain," the girl grinned proudly. "You're a wimp when it comes to your parents!"

"I'm not a wimp!" The guy protested. "But I treasure my life…" He admitted shyly.

"Wimp," the girl stuck her tongue out of him moving away from him when he tried to elbow her playfully. "Come on, cousin, let's go or we'll be late!" She added cheerfully in response of his rolling of eyes.

The guy chuckled and let her take his hand in hers and pull him towards his car. "Can you explain to me why the parking lot is almost empty and you're still here?"

"I've already told you I had to meet with a teacher," the blonde rolled her eyes. "At least you could pretend you listen to me, you know?"

"I do," the boy wrapped his left arm around her shoulders so he could pull her body closer to his and then kissed her cheek. "But I'm still you favourite cousin so…"

"Yeah, yeah," the girl rolled her eyes at his cockiness and crossed her arms over her own chest stubbornly.

"Are you mad?" The guy asked amusedly.

"I'm mad," the girl nodded her head with a seriousness that wasn't real. "Though maybe an ice cream will make everything better…" She batted her eyelashes and gave him her softest smile in a way she knew he couldn't resist.

The guy couldn't help but laugh…though something caught his eye, a shout arrived at his ears and the laugh died in his mouth. "What the hell is that?"

"I know her!" The girl exclaimed shocked, her voice laced with fear and astonishment. "She's in my class! Hurry you, you have to do something…the guy is hurting her!"

He didn't need to be told twice; there were a lot of things he could stand…but a man or a guy using violence to impose himself over a girl wasn't one of them. He may be cruel sometimes, he could mock and laugh at a girl, he could insult and have random sex with random girls…but those girls agreed in the sex, those girls always had consented the act...and there was no way he could force himself with a girl, he valued their opinion on the matter very much. He didn't respect them when it comes to their personas, their feelings…but he had very clear in his mind that when a girl said "no", it was "no".

"What the fuck is happening here?" He asked darkly once they arrived where the events were taking place.

He saw the guy's back tensing and soon he noticed the girl's eyes on him, shining in unleashed tears and with a pained, hurt and terrified face, but no one said anything. "I've asked something; what the fuck is happening here?"

"Mind your own business," the guy who had the girl pinned up into the car hissed between his clenched teeth. "That's a private conversation!"

Gabriella didn't know how she felt – relieved, surprised, shocked, terrified, scared or everything at once – and she didn't know, either, if that was a fate's joke…but she wouldn't be the one complaining for she saw an escape in the intruder's arrive.

"I don't think so, my friend," the angered boy hissed. "Let her go."

Ben dropped his arms from around Gabriella, who soon saw herself surrounded by a pair of stranger feminine arms and pulled away from him and into an also weak chest. Her eyes never moved from the intruder's; his were cold, dark, shadowed, they had something in them that made them terrifying, but she recognized this fury wasn't directed to her but to Ben.

"You okay?"

The girl's frantic voice arrived at Gabriella's brain and made her stare with the guy broke; then everything fell upon her – Ben trying to force her, Ben coaxing her in be with him using violence, she alone in the parking lot, the fear which was consuming her…and she collapsed into the stranger girl's arms with the power of the sobs that erupted from her throat, while the girl tightened her arms around her body trying to steady her. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe…"

She couldn't speak – she'd never been so scared before…and soon she realized she only would be able to feel secure when Troy's arms were around her. She needed him, she wanted him there…she wanted to bury herself in his scent, in his strong body which she knew would shield her from everything…she simply wanted to get lost in his arms and never let go.

But he wasn't with her at the moment.

Chad and a girl that looked familiar somehow did.

A throaty groan coming from behind her made Gabriella turn around; she gasped at the sight of Chad pinning Ben down into the ground, saying profanities and beating him up violently. A shiver ran down her spine – that was the Chad she was scared of…the Chad that made her shiver in fear…the Chad that made her feel small, too small and too irrelevant…the Chad that she couldn't stand – but at the moment…and maybe because of the circumstances they were in, Chad didn't scare her. On the opposite – she felt safe, though not in the same way Troy made her feel but in a weid way…a way that told her that Ben wouldn't touch her, a way that told her the nightmare had ended, a way that told her that everything would end okay.

That didn't mean the sobs or the tears stopped…because they didn't.

Too much was happening around her and Gabriella felt her body giving her away - she needed Troy with her – but the other girl encouraged her somehow whispering comforting words into her ear and pulling her face away from the fight. "Don't look…it's okay, Chad's taking care of him…"

Maybe her eyes weren't seeing anything but Gabriella's ears could hear everything.

"Touch a woman like that again and there'll be hell to pay," Chad threatened darkly. "If a girl says "no" or "stop", you do, understand?"

From his position on the ground Ben nodded his head – his anger and cockiness vanished being replaced by fear and pain – and soon Chad dropped him carelessly and with a disgusted face. "Disappear."

The command was brief, short…but enough; Ben stood up and limped towards his car not even looking at Gabriella once.

"You okay?" Chad asked awkwardly once she recognized the girl from the one he saw in the court beside the old station that night. "I know you," he said dumbly in a stunned voice

Too shocked to speak, Gabriella shook her head, violent sobs erupting from her body and huge tears falling from her swollen eyes.

"She's going to pieces," Meredith said worriedly hugging Gabriella. "Do you think we should take her to the hospital?"

"Has he touched you?" Chad asked in a bitter voice and narrowed his eyes when Gabriella whimpered at his harsh tone, burying her head in Meredith's chest.

"You're scaring her, you idiot!" Meredith hissed rubbing Gabriella's back softly up and down. "Sweetie, has he touched you?"

Her voice sounded caring and comforting…but it wasn't Troy's; Gabriella began to babble his name without stop, her body giving her away and falling to the ground when Meredith's arms couldn't catch her, curling herself into a ball.

"What should we do?" Meredith asked worriedly.

Chad thought for a moment. "What if we try to look for this Troy's number in her phone?"

Meredith kneeled beside Gabriella's body and rubbed her back. "I'm Meredith but you can call me Mer…and…you're in my class…" Seeing Gabriella didn't reply anything, Meredith sighed. "Can I have your phone so I can call Troy?"

Nothing but sobs came from Gabriella and a very worried Meredith reached for her bag anyway, grabbing the phone and scrolling down the names until "Troy's cell" appeared on the screen, pressing the "call" button and waiting for this stranger boy to answer.

"_Hey baby," _the greeting sounded weird, hesitant.

"Actually no," Meredith cleared her throat.

"_Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing with Gabriella's phone?"_ Troy demanded furiously.

"I'm Meredith," she looked at Chad. "And…I'm a classmate of Gabriella…"

"_Where is she?" _Troy pressed – he didn't care about that Meredith girl…he only wanted to know where Gabriella was and why some chick was calling him from her phone.

"I'm beside her but…" Meredith gave a pleading look to Chad who shrugged his shoulders knowing he wouldn't do that any better than her – sensitiveness wasn't his fort. She took a deep breath, her knuckles white with the force she was using to hold the item beside her ear, and tried to control the shivering in her voice. "She needs you…your help I mean…she…"

"_What?"_ Troy snapped into the phone. _"My help? What's happened? Is she okay?"_

The worst scenarios ran through his mind freaking him out and scaring the living lights of him; he couldn't understand anything but that something had happened to Gabriella, that "something" being the key word for his nightmares to begin.

"I think you should come," Meredith said lowly, swallowing aloud and closing her eyes not stopping the movements of her hand along Gabriella's back. "She…she's crying right now…and…she's saying your name…"

"_Where are you now?"_ Troy stood from his bed, his eyes searching for the keys of his car frantically around his room, damning all the heavens when he couldn't find them due to the mess his room was and also himself for not doing as he was told to do when his mother "suggested" that maybe to tide his room would be a good thing for him to do.

"We're at the parking lot of our uni," Meredith looked at Chad who was looking intently at Gabriella with a worried face and wondered why he was thinking about, knowing Chad was mostly a cold person that rarely showed care for someone – she was his cousin and she knew. "Hers is the only car which is parked here along with my cousin's."

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes," _Troy answered desperately. _"Please, don't leave her alone…and…and tell her I'm on my way…"_

"No worries," Meredith nodded her head though Troy couldn't see her. "We'll still be here when you come…"

"_Thank you…Meredith you've said?" _Troy asked awkwardly.

She couldn't help but smile when she realized that everything but things that were Gabriella-related had been what he'd listened. "Yes, Meredith. See you in a few, Troy…"

"_Bye…"_

_----------_

"He's coming," Meredith sighed looking at Chad. "Gabriella," she whispered turning to look at the sobbing girl on the ground. "Troy's coming now…he'll be here shortly…and…we won't move from you side…"

She didn't say anything but continued with her sobs.

Chad's insides were a war of feelings; on one side, the known ones – rage and fury towards the guy who'd tried to force Gabriella – and the unknown ones – pity, sadness, remorse, sorrow and compassion for the unknown girl who seemed to be emotionally destroyed. He'd never felt those things before and, actually, he wasn't sure he could understand them – he'd never seen the effects of his actions, of his words, in the people he'd insulted, mocked or hurt…but to see Gabriella so broken made him realize that everyone had feelings, even the people who walked lightly and discretely through one's life, feeling worse than ever when he thought about what he'd done to her that evening at the court beside the old station.

He realized that words and actions not always walked hand in hand; maybe he'd never forced a girl, but he was sure as hell he'd made more than one girl feel like shit and miserable, like some dirty taint humanity had, and he'd felt his insides burn when he thought of all the girls that, probably, he'd made cry behaving the way he'd been behaving all this time.

He didn't pronounce a word but, inwardly, he vowed he would never behave in a jerk-ish, rude, thoughtless and selfish way again, ever.

"Chad," Meredith whispered snapping him out of his deep thoughts. "You okay?"

He sighed and lowered his eyes in shame. "Yeah…"

"You sure?" She pressed knowing there was more than what he was saying.

"I'm sure," he said firmly letting her know with his tone of voice that the conversation had ended.

She nodded in understanding. "Okay…"

Her eyes turned softer when she looked at Gabriella, feeling horrible for the situation the broken girl she had in front of her had lived some minutes before. She couldn't relate the feeling because she'd never lived something like it before, but she was sure that fear and pain were the things that had Gabriella's heart invaded.

"Troy's coming…" She said lowly hoping it would arrive at Gabriella's brain, knowing it would be the only thing that would calm down Gabriella until the guy arrived.

A sudden noise of brakes hitching the ground made the twosome look away from Gabriella, followed by the gasp that emanated from Chad's throat, which made Meredith turn to look at him questioningly. "Chad?"

"Ella!" Troy shouted stepping outside of his car not even killing the engine, running towards the lying and sobbing girl not paying attention to anything but her and kneeling beside her body while pulling it into his at the same time, creating a shielding cocoon that he wanted was able to protect them from the rest of the world. "Baby, what's happened?"

Gabriella struggled to free herself from him too distraught to recognize him and he tightened his hold on her, trying to made her realize who was holding her. "Baby, it's me…it's Troy…you're safe…I'm here…no one is going to touch you…"

That was it for Gabriella to collapse into Troy's chest in even more violent sobs than before, her arms hugging his neck forcefully and burying her head into his neck.

"Troy…" She whimpered desperately. "Troy…"

"I'm here," he sighed with his eyes closed when her body stopped the struggling and simply held her, rocking her back and forth and whispering continued comforting words into her ear, rubbing her back softly and kissing her hair randomly. "I'm here…"

Meredith stood up and went to stand beside Chad, who was looking the scene frozen – _baby? _What the hell that meant? – with his eyes narrowed in a mixture of curiosity and pain, feeling betray posses him. "Troy?"

But Troy didn't hear anything for he was trying to console Gabriella.

"Baby," he whispered trying to lift her face from his chest where it was buried. "Baby, please, what's happened?"

It was useless and Meredith took that as her cue to explain what had happened.

"A guy had pinned her into the car and…and he…" She couldn't finish, her body gave her away - she would have fallen if not because Chad held her - when her mind registered what had happened, making impossible for her to talk.

"He was hurting her and kissing her," Chad said flatly.

Troy registered the voice and his eyes locked with Chad's in a mixture of confusion, surprise, shock and nervousness, which were replaced by angriness when Chad's words were spoken. The dark skinned boy glanced at Troy and realized his eyes had become the blue's tone he knew meant rage, the blue's tone he knew meant Troy was mad, furious, pissed, angry and everything in between…and he knew, just there and then, that what Troy had with the stranger girl was something deep…and not new.

"What?" Troy hissed looking directly into Chad's eyes.

The boy nodded knowing there was no need for him to elaborate.

"Baby," Troy said desperately turning to look at Gabriella – part of him wanted to punch someone…to follow the son of a bitch that had wanted to force Gabriella, but he didn't. She needed him there. And he would be. "Come on, baby, look at me…"

Her sobs stopped momentarily and she lifted her head locking her eyes with his; her eyes were red, her lips swollen and trembling, her cheeks soaked with tears, her breathing irregular, erratic, her heartbeat frantic and quick…and Troy couldn't help but hiss some profanities feeling his heart breaking at the sight of the girl he cared the most about so broken and emotionally destroyed. "God Ella…"

His head tucked hers under his chin again – the sight too painful and horrible for him to see – and Gabriella began to sob again. Gaining force from God knows where Troy stood up with Gabriella in his arms, who pressed herself more into him, and kissed her forehead tenderly knowing there was no need for him to get all worked up…yet, if he really wanted to help Gabriella. Which he did. "Come on, baby," he cooed softly, "let's take you home…"

"Don't leave me," Gabriella's desperate plea made him to close his eyes in pain.

"I won't," he promised planting another kiss in her forehead. "Thank you," he said awkwardly somehow to Meredith and Chad, "for…what you did with her…"

Meredith nodded her head while Chad remained silent with his eyes locked intently in Troy. "Do you think we can come with you? I'd feel better once I know she's okay and…"

Troy was taken aback – that girl, who he knew was Chad's cousin though he hadn't known that until now, wanted to go with them? He didn't know if that would please Gabriella or not, he didn't know if that would be alright with Gabriella or not; he didn't know if they were friends, acquaintances or what, and he knew he needed a long talk with Gabriella…alone, without witnesses so she could explain everything she wanted to explain. "Do you think you could give me your phone so we can call you once…well, once she feels better?"

"Oh sure," Meredith understood his awkwardness – it was obvious the girl only wanted him. "Here," she took a paper from her bad and wrote down her phone. "Call me once she feels better, please…"

"Sure," Troy took the paper. "Chad…I…we need to talk," he finally said not really knowing what Chad was thinking but knowing that he had some explanation to do…explanation that would be demanded by Chad when they were alone.

"Yes," the dark skinned boy answered curtly. "I'll come over later."

Troy glanced at Gabriella, whose sobs had stopped and now only silent tears were falling from her eyes which were directed to a spot too far away from them. "I'll call you…later…once she's…"

Chad shook his head. "Whenever you can."

"Thank you," Troy nodded his head. "Meredith," he turned to look at the blonde girl, "thank you for taking care of her…"

"You're welcome," the girl nodded. "We have to go now…"

"Bye guys…and thank you…for helping her and…saving her…" Troy greeted them softly, locking eyes for a second with Chad, whose eyes were shining in a mixture of hurt and angriness, and then looked them go to Chad's car in silence.

How things could become so fucked up in just a few hours? Before the incident Chad didn't know anything, now he knew everything…under the worst circumstances. He groaned in defeat – everything was being too much.

But his main priority was Gabriella – that was the only thing he knew.

Carrying her to his car, Troy placed her softly on the passenger's seat and sighed when she didn't want to let him go. "Baby," he whispered, "come on, baby, let me go so I can take you home…"

"No," she whispered, her hands closing in fists while reaching for his shirt. "Don't go…"

"I won't," he kneeled beside her and forced her to look at him. "I only am going to go to the driver's seat, then I'll take you home and I won't move from your side…"

"I'm sorry," she said all of a sudden. "I've messed everything…he…I…"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "Shhh," he was confused and he was sure as hell she didn't need that conversation now. "You have nothing to apologize for…we'll talk about everything later…"

"Are you mad?" Her lip shivered while looking at him and her eyes widened in fear.

"Of course not," he sighed hugging her, closing his eyes when he could notice her tears touching the skin of his neck. "Come on, let's get you home…" He coaxed rubbing her back softly.

Gabriella pulled away.

"Kiss me…please…" She begged, her eyes lowered in shyness.

Two of his fingers pulled her chin upwards and he leaned in softly, warning her with his eyes, until their lips touched, both feeling sparks running up and down their spines. The kiss became furious when Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body, moulding hers into his and rubbing his lower lip with her tongue; he obliged opening his mouth and tightening his arms around her waist and soon both tongues began a passionate and sensual dance together until their lungs burned because of the lack of air, moment they pulled away but still kept their foreheads touching each other's.

His thumbs moved until they were placed at her cheeks, rubbing her soft and warm skin softly and wiping the tears away. "Everything will be okay…"

"I'm scared," she whispered closing her eyes in shame but not dropping her arms fround around him. "I don't want to lose you…" Her voice broke.

"You won't," he said throatily while shaking his head. "Baby, please, don't think about it now…"

A throaty sob erupted from her throat.

"I'm sorry…" She repeated again.

"Stop that," he muttered desperately craning her body closer to his again. "I…we're okay and…you have nothing to apologize for…"

"But I do," she protested weakly, silent tears falling from her eyes again.

"No, you don't," he answered sternly and firmly, with his eyes locked with hers so she couldn't have any doubt about the truth he was speaking. "We're in this together, baby, together."

Her response was to put him closer to her again in a tight embrace that talked more than what any word could have expressed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey there! I'm so very sorry with the delay with the updates these days :S I've been busy and…well, I've been dealing with some personal problems so I've been kinda out of the "fanfiction world". I apologize…and I hope this will make up for the waiting… :)**

**Thank you so much for all your continuous support and for your kind words in your reviews; seriously, I feel honoured you're liking this story this much…and I only hope you'll like those final chapters. This one is kinda a "bridge" between the last chapter and what will be the end of the story, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

**I've made 2 parts of the initial chapter I have in mind; though I know that the Chad's thing still needs to be resolved, I've wanted, first, to write about the couple's feelings after the incident with Ben. You'll understand why once you read this…or at least I hope you'll do… :S I'd like to know what you think of that chapter…and how the story is going itself as well. But that's up to you, like always ;)**

**Anyway, for those of you who are reading "Reality" and "Learning", I want to tell you that those updates are also in my mind; I haven't started yet but I'll do that some time this week, I promise. I think the first update will be "Reality" but that can change depending on my muse…and my mood, because lately I'm writing more following my mood than the plot I had in my mind…so I understand that maybe some things seem so…random, I mean, I could understand you don't understand what the hell is happening with my stories…because sometimes I don't know that myself, but I hope everything I'm writing is making sense…or some sense at least.**

**Okay, I'm stopping now :)**

**Here's chapter 24; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What happened?"

His question was a mere whisper; now that her sobs had stopped and only silent tears were falling down her cheeks, the last thing Troy wanted was to settle her off again.

Since he entered in the car, Gabriella remained silent; only her sobs could be heard, stabbing his heart over and over again, and he tried to sooth her reaching for her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He didn't know if that gesture had helped her or not; he only knew that she'd grabbed his hand tightly, until her knuckles had been white for, then, keep the same tightness during all the time they'd been there. He hadn't spoken; not only because Troy knew it was pointless due to the state she was in but also because he knew she wasn't ready to speak aloud about the ghosts her mind was full of.

Though it killed him, Troy preferred to respect the space and the time she needed…only being by her side; it was enough for him because the main thing was for Gabriella to know he was there and that he wasn't planning to go away from her anytime soon. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing he could do…but it'd been the only thing he'd thought of.

And he hoped it'd been enough.

At least until the moment when they could talk.

He noticed her stilled body stiffening between his legs and he sighed – that had been her reaction since the first time he'd asked her what had happened. But he needed for her to talk so he could help her.

"Baby, please…"

Her arms encircled one of his arms forcefully and he noticed her forehead touching his skin just before something wet landed there. His other arm moved encircling her waist while his lips descended until they touched the skin on her neck, where he placed a soft kiss. "Come on, Ella…please…"

"I'm sorry…"

_Again with those words. _

He closed his eyes in defeat; he didn't know how many times she'd said those words since he'd arrived at her university…but either way, he knew the number was too high for his liking. He'd hoped the park would bring some peace into her heart after the traumatizing events…but it seemed it'd only served for her to close herself up even more.

When both had been inside of his car, Troy had turned the engine on and had begun a driving towards the only place he knew she felt safe – _their _park. He hadn't asked her where she wanted to go; he simply had driven there because he knew both needed some peace, some calmness, some familiarity, some relief, some privacy…and because the park held the deep meaning of what they shared. There, neither of them was afraid to show their real self; it was the only place where there weren't secrets between them, the place where they met, the place where everything began…the place where the old oak, the silent witness of the blossoming relationship they shared and the symbol of it, was.

He'd been scared seeing her so broken; at first he'd even thought about calling Anna or Kelsi but in the end he'd dropped the thought. He appreciated both girls a lot – only knowing how much Gabriella cared for them was enough for him to respect and appreciate them – but he wanted to be able to talk freely, to ask the questions he wanted to ask…and he also wanted for Gabriella to be able to talk without worrying about what the others would think, about what would happen if someone other than Troy heard her. He knew Gabriella trusted both girls but he also knew that there were parts of Gabriella's life that still were a secret for them…and he wanted to respect not only her wishes but also her decisions.

He didn't know how much of what had happened would be shared with them by Gabriella – or if Gabriella would share something with the girls – but he didn't want to impose the conversation between them; once Gabriella was okay, once she felt better, she would decide by herself…but at the moment she'd asked for him and him she would have.

"Stop that," he begged. "You have nothing to apologize for…just…tell me what happened…"

Silence.

He took a deep breath and decided then to be the one doing the talking – the wait, the unknown events, the breaking down he'd witnessed and the absent state Gabriella was in were enough for him to be okay with the minimal thing so the hideous silence between them ended.

"Ella," he tried to sound firm and convinced, though he was all but, and reached for one of her hands again, intertwining their fingers together. "I'm not going to force the story out from you; I'm just going to ask you a few questions and I want for you to be sincere…while you answer with "yes" or "no", okay?"

She nodded but other than that didn't move.

"Did you know him?"

She shrugged her shoulders and he sighed again. "Ella," he reprimanded softly. "We've agreed you would say _yes _or _no_…"

"Yes…"

"Okay, so you know him," he took a deep breath relieved to see she was being sincere. "Did you meet him at the university?"

"Yes…"

"Have you seen him out of the campus?"

"No…"

A sudden suspicion ran through Troy's mind. "Is he the guy I saw you with that day at your uni?"

Her back tensed – all the answer he needed – and he closed his eyes still waiting for her to answer; he needed for her to talk, to speak and let her emotions flow.

"Yes…"

She'd whispered the word but he heard her loud and clear, feeling how his blood began to boil in rage, in fury…but he still needed the rest of the story; it pained him that he had to be the one prying for the answers to all his questions instead of Gabriella explaining to him the story…but he knew better than to push her – he knew how many years she'd been keeping only for herself the pain, the misery…and so he knew she was able to do the same thing this time. Maybe the way he was approaching the topic wasn't the best one, but at least she was answering his questions…at least she wasn't keeping for herself the pain and the hurt this time.

It was getting harder for Troy to keep his temper at back; what he wanted was to kill that bastard who'd tried to get advantage of Gabriella, to beat him to death, to show him a piece of his mind…to make him suffer, but he knew that had to wait. The first and main priority was Gabriella.

"Has this been the first time?" His voice sounded weird so controlled he was speaking knowing that he was about to snap, about to explode in ire.

This time she didn't say anything but _reacted _in a way that surprised Troy with no end – she nodded her head while turning around in the circle of his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and burying her face there, letting out the sobs she'd been fighting until that moment…confusing Troy because her reaction seemed to be the one she would have had if that had been something that had been something continuous…and not a first time.

"Baby?" He questioned totally shocked by the strength with which she was pressing herself closer to him, climbing on his lap and sobbing with a renewed force.

"I'm sorry," she panted between sobs.

His arms encircled her waist pulling her closer. "Why are you apologizing?" His voice was laced in pain though he didn't want to add another thing for Gabriella to even feel worse – he didn't understand anything but he wanted and needed to know everything; he wanted to relieve her pain, to help her…but without the story, without the facts straight…it was impossible. "Baby please, I'm begging you…"

Gabriella's brain registered the plea…and she pulled away only to see his face contorted in pain…the same way she knew hers was. "But you…"

"I want to help you," he interjected with a broken voice – he felt about to break down. "But I need to know what happened…who was he…what he did…"

Her eyes moved along his face until they ended irremediably locked with his – she couldn't bear his pain, she couldn't allow for him to feel miserable too – and she nodded her head. She didn't want to talk…but she would do so if that meant for Troy's pain stop.

"He's called Ben Johnson and I met him when we bumped into each other during the first day," she began talking lowly. "He's in all my classes and…at first nothing happened but then…"

"Hang on," Troy interrupted her, his eyes darkening when his brain registered her words. "_At first_ nothing happened? You've said that's been the first time!"

"It's been," she shook her head. "I mean that at first I thought he was a normal guy but…"

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly and his thumbs moved up and down her cheeks. "Take a deep breath, baby, come on…" He whispered pecking her lips softly never stopping his soft caresses. "Everything will be okay…"

She obliged; taking a deep breath, Gabriella opened her eyes. "He would appear from nowhere…when I was with Anna…I don't know, he was suddenly there…he always asked me to meet me outside the campus though I always answered with a _no_…he…he got mad more than once when I answered that I already had plans and…and…" Her head looked for the safety the crock of his neck was. "When I told him I had a boyfriend he told me that was a lie…and…and that he wanted for me to be his girlfriend and…"

"That son of a bitch," Troy growled, his hands closing in fists. "Has he ever touched you?"

"No," she whispered. "Until today…but I…"

Troy widened his eyes. "You what?"

"It's been my fault…I'm the one to blame…" She sniffed. "He told me I've given him "reasons" to think I was interested in him…that if I hadn't talk to him that first day…what has happened today wouldn't have happened…he's suffered because of me…and…and he's been in pain because I did what I did and…"

"That's not true," Troy pulled her head away from his neck stopping her rambling – he couldn't believe Gabriella was really blaming herself for what had happened. "Hear me, that guy is an idiot; you haven't done anything for him to have hopes if you simply talked to him, baby! He misunderstood you…but that's it; to talk to him doesn't mean for him to see an interest from you…and if he's felt this way, the problem is his. You can't blame yourself for what has happened because that's been inevitable. The guy is an idiot who needs some professional help because he clearly is crazy. I don't want you blaming yourself over something you have no responsibility for…"

"How do you know that?" Gabriella asked lifting her head from its place in the crock of his neck. "I told you I was a bad person and…look what has happened! I…people suffer because of me…and…I make people have a hard time, Troy…can't you see it?"

"Fuck Gabriella!" Troy shouted angrily. "Stop that! You're not a bad person, damn it, you're incredible and…I know you're talking this way because of what happened with Sharon but…not back then or now you're the one to blame. You're not a bad person, baby, you're quite the opposite!!"

Troy's hands had Gabriella's forearms grabbed tightly and she, too shocked by his sudden outburst, sat there in complete silence for some minutes.

"How do you know that?" She asked lowly, the doubt behind her voice evident for Troy.

"Because I know you," Troy shook her body. "Shit Gabriella, I know you and I know you're not a bad person. What happened with Sharon was horrible, I get that, but you have to let it go before it kills you! That Ben guy…fuck, he's an idiot, an idiot who misunderstood you…because he wanted. You did nothing! You said nothing! If only because you talked to him the bastard thought you were interested…then the one to blame is him! Stop that crap about you being a bad person because you're one of the kindest, the most beautiful – inside and outside -, the most caring, the sweetest and the most understanding person I know…and…and I'm sure that if you ask Kelsi, Anna, Zeke…hell, each one person who knows you, everyone will say the same!"

Her eyes lowered until they were glued to her lap, too astonished to speak.

"I know you," he whispered this time. "You need to forget this guilt you have inside of you, baby…please…"

Gabriella leaned her head into his chest closing her eyes tiredly and Troy knew, just then, she was ending the conversation.

----------

It pained him but he hoped that his words had penetrated in her brain somehow; he didn't know if she would really _hear_ them, but he hoped that, at least, what he'd told her had been enough to break the blindness about herself she was in. Though he still felt ready to kill Ben, the truth was that Gabriella was way more important than that bastard; he would look for him, he would show him who he was, he would put things clear for him…but not before dealing with Gabriella.

That Ben guy was in for a good fight…but that would have to wait until Gabriella felt better.

On the other hand, Gabriella felt to exhausted to argue more with Troy; the recent events had drained her and she felt more tired than ever. The sensation, the feeling, was the same she had back then when her parents told her about Sharon's death; she could feel the guilt crawling up her body, devouring each good thought about herself Troy had made her believe in, and overcoming her soul with dark shadows…shadows she thought she had get rid of.

But she didn't.

They were there again, consuming her and not allowing her to see past the suffering Ben had lived because of her. She couldn't believe that, after all her life trying to make the others' lives better…that had happened. Had she let her guard go down? Had she been so selfish to not see what her actions were evoking in him?

It was a pill very hard to swallow; all her life trying for the others to not suffer…and now that.

Was there for her something to do? Maybe apologize? But…only the thought of seeing Ben again made her shiver in fear; his reaction at her words, the strength he'd used to grab her and pin her body into her car, the fury she'd seen in his eyes, the full of venom words his mouth had spit…the memories of the recent events were probably the scariest thing she could ever think about.

Not even there, in the safety of the park, with Troy's arms around her and only being with him, Gabriella felt safe; of course she knew there no one would do anything to her but the fear came from another side – the fear of hurt Troy the same way she hurt Sharon all those years ago and now Ben. She couldn't bear that thought; it was even worse that what happened with Ben simply because Troy really mattered to her.

She'd never told him but she'd seen herself falling for him; she didn't know when or how…but the result was the same – she felt charmed by him, so charmed she knew the dream that night would be one the most important and meaningful peeks in her life. It was as if her life was divided – before the dream and after.

And that scared her.

She didn't know which his feelings were; of course he'd shown her his caring and his…special friendship, but what they had, the relationship they had, was too recent for her to be able to believe that deep feelings were involved. The fact that she had zero experience in the relationship department didn't help, either.

Because she didn't know if what she was feeling was really more than attraction, than special friendship…but she was sure that she'd never felt this way before. To label this feeling as "love" seemed precipitated; it had to be…it was impossible to change the feelings someone could evoke in one person this quickly! But then…what the hell was she feeling? Why was she craving more of him? Why was she needing him this much? Why was she feeling as if sparks were running up and down her body when his touched hers?

She felt lost.

----------

"Ella, please," his voice sounded distant, as if he was miles away instead of being just beside her, and she noticed his arms tightening around her pulling her closer to his body. "Don't shut me out…I…you matter to me…you're very important to me and…and I need you here with me…I…I…I'm here and I'm not going away but…trust me…trust…trust what we have…please…"

Her eyes burned from the tears the pain in his voice provoked; it had sounded like a last beg, a last plea…and she didn't want for him to feel any kind of pain…but less a pain put there by her. What could she do? To tell him everything was forgotten? Of course she could tell him that…but she knew both would know it was a lie.

Because it was.

No; she couldn't lie to him. He didn't deserve a lie from her after everything he'd done for her; if anything he deserved the complete truth, a transparency about her thoughts, about her feelings.

What could she do?

She wanted to get over the past, she didn't want to believe everything bad that happened to the people she knew was her fault…but it was difficult to change a thought that had been with her for so long. But on the other hand, she wanted to fight those demons, for Troy, for Anna…for herself. She was fed up feeling like shit every time some bad thing happened…but it was inevitable for her.

Why couldn't she be happy? Why fate was so determined for her to feel like crap? Was it a joke? The special way fate had to let her know that she was a bad person?

His voice sounded again, breaking her train of thought.

"Fate wanted for us to meet, Gabriella…your dream…your dream is the proof," it didn't seem he was talking to her but to himself, but she heard his words anyway. "When we were in high school…I don't know why but…I needed to see your eyes everyday and…and I couldn't be really…_okay,_ if I didn't see them at least once. It was unconscious because I didn't know you but…whenever I saw you…it was like something that gave me strength to survive another day there…you…your eyes, the sadness there, the way they changed its colour depending on the way you felt…you were a mystery, a mystery I'm still trying to decipher…but…I wouldn't change that for anything…I want to discover everything about you and…"

His voice broke then and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away, locking his eyes with hers.

"I'm only asking for you, Gabriella," the intensity of his eyes – which were even darker than how they were when he was furious – made her swallow aloud. "I won't let you go…and…I don't care what you think you did to Sharon or this idiot Ben guy…you…you've kept me sane during those years at high school and…now; you're real and…the reality I want only can come from you. You've seen past all the pretending and all the "social convincement" about who I was…and you've discovered the real me…only you, because no one but you know me as deeply as you do."

Gabriella didn't try to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes this time – he was speaking his deepest feelings…also explaining hers at the same time. "Troy, I…"

"Fate brought us together and I want to fight to keep us that way," Troy whispered with a desperate edge in his voice. "The question is: do you want that too?"

"Yeah," her hoarse voice came with a nod of her head. "But…"

"No buts," he shook his head. "If you want to win that battle…I'm going to be with you every step you take…but…you need to really want it, Gabriella…and…you really need to really fight against the demons, Ella…"

"I'm trying," she said lowly. "But it's difficult…"

"I understand," his thumbs moved up and down her cheeks wiping the tears away. "But you can't forgive yourself if you don't accept the past is the past…and that what happened back then has nothing to do with you. You can't even talk about it without breaking down and…and you need to be able to do so…you need to stop thinking about what happened with Sharon as if you were a bad person and it was your fault…"

"I try, Troy, I swear…"

"Try harder," he hissed between his clenched teeth – though Gabriella knew he wasn't mad at her but frustrated…but trying to show her the truth…but trying to take the blindness away from her. "I…think about me like the path you need to walk to escape from this past for good if you want…whatever that helps you, but…don't tie yourself to the past."

She didn't know what to say; she wanted to do as he was telling her but she felt incapable to do so.

"I think you should talk to your parents…and also to your friends about what happened with Sharon those years ago," he said firmly. "You need to break that shell you've put around you…and…and you need let people in…"

"You're in," she protested weakly. "And Bobby and Anna too…"

He was shaking his head before she even ended her sentence. "Maybe we're in the secret, Ella…but you still see yourself like a monster…when you're not. You're not the devil here…and…you need to see that. I don't know how I can help you but telling you over and over again that you're a good person, that nothing was your fault and that you're one of the most incredible people I know…but that is not helping, baby…and I need for you to be happy, to let yourself be happy so we can be happy together…"

Wordlessly, Gabriella wiped the tears that were already falling from his eyes silently. "I'm sorry you think you're not helping me, baby," she whispered kissing his forehead. "You've done more than enough, Troy…it's me the one who can't stop thinking that way…I'm the one who can't help but feel guilty…"

His eyes closed and his forehead touched hers. "You're the most important person for me now, Ella…and…it kills me to know you think so low about yourself…"

"What can I do?" She asked desperate burying her head in the crock of his neck. "I want to be happy too…with you…but…"

"You need to talk to your parents about everything, baby," Troy tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "You need to face your demons…put them out of you…and…and, hell, I don't know…show the way you really are to everyone…"

"What does this mean?" She asked in a shivering voice.

"Chad already knows we're together, Anna and Kelsi too…" He sighed pulling her head away. "Maybe it's time for us to go out…publicly…"

Her eyes widened in what he knew was fear. "Wha…what? I can't, Troy! I'm not ready!"

"You won't be if you don't force yourself," he placed his hands in either side of her face. "To break all the barriers you've put around yourself will be hard…maybe…if you…if you start with something that requires me because I'm also involved…maybe if you start taking a step that you don't have to take alone…it'll be easier…"

"But Troy…"

"Do you trust me?" He asked passionately.

"Of course I do!" She answered.

He smiled the first sincere smile that day. "Then you know you and I together can win over everything. I'm going to help you with everything…and I'm going to be there, encouraging you and holding your hand every step you take," he said reaching for her hand tenderly. "Think about it that way – you let me in your shell, and now we're both there…but we're walk together out of the shell…and then…I'll be some steps in front of you, encouraging you and taking your hand…but you'll be walking alone…" Troy narrowed his eyes. "Okay, that has sounded weird…but you know what I mean…"

She giggled softly and he grinned at the sound – the sound he already loved – goofily.

"Give me your phone," he demanded softly.

She obliged doubtlessly though scrunching her nose in confusion. "Why?" She asked already handing him the item.

"Trust me," he winked at her while pressing some buttons and that was what he did for a while muttering some nonsense randomly.

Gabriella tried to see what he was doing but he pulled the phone away from her so she couldn't see anything.

She pouted. "Troy…"

"Shhh," he said with a victorious smile. "Ah, here it is!"

Troy continued with his work not paying attention to her pout. "Okay, I'm done…"

He handed her the phone and she looked at it not seeing anything different. "What have you done?"

Instead of answering her, Troy reached for his phone and dialled her number, waiting with a soft smile on his face until a known melody began to sound from her phone.

"_Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you…"_

The sound drifted away and Gabriella looked at Troy with wonder written in all her features, which made him laugh. "You're not alone…and you won't be alone, Gabriella…"

Her response was to hug him tightly. "Thank you…"

His lips kissed her shoulder lovingly. "I _care_ about you a lot, Ella…don't doubt about this…ever…"

"I won't," she whispered pulling away and searching for his lips with hers, joining them with a sudden passion, with a hide meaning neither of them had felt, ever.

"Will you be with me?" She asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.

His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "When?"

"When I talk to my parents and…" She silenced herself, as if she was thinking about something and then shook her head. "Now, when I go to my house to talk to my parents."

He smiled. "You don't need to ask…"

* * *

Her fingers squeezed his while they were in the elevator. "I'm nervous…"

He hugged her. "Don't be…you'll feel better once you explain to them how you've felt all those years and…"

"They don't know you…exist," she admitted blushing. "They don't know you're my boyfriend…and…"

"Don't think about it now," Troy kissed her hair. "That's secondary now; you only need to think about letting them in…all the way, okay?"

She nodded and soon the bell dinged, signalling they were in her floor. Wordlessly, the couple took the four steps that separated the elevator's doors with her house's door and her eyes snapped up to him in fear, scared of what she was about to do.

He kissed her tenderly then trying to give her the courage she needed.

"Remember," he whispered leaning into her ear. _"Every step you take I'll be watching you…"_ He sang softly into her ear.

And she smiled at him, opening the door at the same time. "Mom! Dad! I need to talk to you…"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm super sorry for the lack of updates, people! But work is being crazy! My daily schedule is horrible and I'm barely at home but to have lunch, dinner and sleep… :( I'm using the weekends to catch up with friends, and…well, I was out of town, then my birthday came along and I've been celebrating it with different groups of people so it's been not only a bunch of crazy weeks but a bunch of crazy weekends too! I'm super tired and my bed has never been this comfortable LOL but I don't want you to think I've abandoned my stories because I haven't…and I won't, that I can swear you. **

**I'm not going to abandon my stories ever; maybe I can't update them as quickly and as frequently as I'd love to do, but I think about them and think about things I'm going to write down…so bear with me, please :) I'm only asking for some patience and I promise you that the updates will arrive…**

**This chapter has been…hard to write; I don't know if that's been because of its content or if it's been, instead, because it's been a while since I've sat back to write…but either way, here it is :D I hope you'll like it…**

**THANK YOU for still be here if you're still reading that story; for your reviews; for adding the story to your lists; for adding me to your lists!! You all are the best out there!!! :hug:**

**Here's chapter 25; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I should go now…"

His whispered words into her hair made the sleep she was feeling overcoming her body quickly disappear in less than one second – her back stiffened and she pulled away from his warm, comfortable and safe chest only to look at him with wide eyes that talked about how afraid she actually was. "No…"

He sighed. "Baby, it's getting late, and I'm sure your parents want to talk to you…alone…"

From someone who wasn't in what had happened that day, it could seem he'd added that last word as an afterthought; however, both Troy and Gabriella knew that wasn't the case. He'd spoken that word slowly and carefully knowing that it would settle Gabriella off…but he knew he was right – after all her revelations to her parents, he was sure as hell that they would like to have a chance to speak to her alone, dissecting each word and thought, trying to understand its meanings.

They'd been okay with Troy being there the whole time though they had just met him. He knew Gabriella's parents were shocked and absolutely surprised with how much secrecy their daughter's life happened, but after the initial shock, it seemed they had "accepted" Troy's figure and presence there quite well.

"_Who's that?"_

"_My boyfriend," Gabriella answered without fear, doubt or hesitation. "Troy Bolton."_

_A soft gasp came from Maria, Gabriella's mom. "Your boyfriend?" _

"_That's what I've said…"_

_The awkward silence that followed Gabriella's words was broken when Troy cleared his throat and stuck his hand out for Robert to grasp it. "Nice to meet you, Sir…"_

_Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes seeing the facility with which Troy had taken the reigns; his voice had sounded confident and not nervous at all, and Gabriella couldn't help but wonder how many times he'd introduced himself to a "girlfriend's father" for him to be able to talk with so much sureness with her parents while she felt absolutely scared of what their reaction would be._

"_Likewise," Maria said from her place at Robert's side. _

_Her mother instincts kicked it when she observed carefully the pose both teens were keeping in front of her – their hands were tightly intertwined, her body was leaned into his as if searching comfort, safety or protection, and his body was like a cocoon for hers, ready to envelope her, ready to protect her. Knowing her daughter the way she did, Maria knew that for Gabriella to be so at ease with a guy, this same guy had to have a special and strong tie with her – she'd seen Gabriella interact with Zeke and his friends, but in no way the sensation of total comfort an observer could feel was the same one she was feeling at the moment. _

_But with that Troy Bolton guy…she did._

_Though she could tell Gabriella was nervous or scared, the boy's presence there was like a sedative at the same time; it seemed his presence was enough for Gabriella to be able to relax, to feel protected and confident, and Maria knew this had to mean something…something strong she had no idea existed in her daughter's life._

"_Why don't we sit in the living room?" She suggested talking in a low voice knowing that both her husband and her daughter were seizing the other._

_The surprise came from Troy – again – when he pulled Gabriella with him tugging at her hand while following Gabriella's mom with a smile on his face towards the living room, leaving this way an astonished Robert behind. "You have a very nice home, Mrs. Montez…"_

_His politeness and naturalness made Maria smile. "Thanks Troy…"_

_Maria felt extremely surprised by the revelation Gabriella had dropped on them that evening – she had a boyfriend. It wasn't as if she felt Gabriella wasn't ready or she was too young to date but the fact that neither she nor Robert had known, ever, about the love life of their daughter. Both knew she was pretty, sweet, caring and lovely so they knew that, at some point, Gabriella would have a man in her life, but what surprised them was the fact that this man was there for a while and neither of them had any idea about his existence._

_A soft smile appeared on Maria's face when she saw Troy sitting down on one of the sofas pulling Gabriella with him by her hand, not even letting her go for a second, and then Gabriella pressing herself into him as if he was her rock. A clearing of throat coming from the other side of the living room made Maria to turn around, only to find her husband still with a shocked expression on his face. "Robert?"_

_That word brought Gabriella back into the present situation for she had been so focused in what Troy had been whispering to her she'd almost forgotten her parents were there with them. "Daddy?"_

_Her quivering voice made Troy to squeeze her fingers softly and she returned the gesture – she was fine, and would be fine, as long as he was right beside her giving her his comfort, his care, his company and his…feelings._

_Robert sat beside his wife still looking at the young couple – the three pair of eyes that were looking at him expectantly were making him feel uncomfortable but he couldn't help it. He was okay with Gabriella dating boys, hell he knew Gabriella was a keeper, but he'd always thought he would have heard from the boy before she introduced him…he'd always thought he would be dealing with a giddy daughter whenever the boy called or when he came to pick her up, but neither of these things had happened._

"_Excuse me," he said in a tight and slow voice, "boyfriend?"_

_Gabriella sighed. "Daddy, Troy is my boyfriend, I've told you that twice, but that's not the reason because of I want to talk to you two…"_

"_Are you pregnant?" Robert hissed between his teeth sending a powerful glare to Troy, who widened his eyes in pure shock._

"_No!" Gabriella shouted when she recovered from her shock. "Daddy, what I need to tell you has nothing to do with Troy…or our relationship…"_

_Robert knew Gabriella was telling the truth when he saw her troubled eyes, begging him for his belief. "Okay then, you are not pregnant. Now why he is here?"_

_Just when Gabriella was about to answer, Troy spoke aloud taking the reigns of the situation again. "Because Gabriella wants me here."_

_Robert head snapped up to look at Troy, realizing how serious the boy was being. "And why is that?"_

"_That's something your daughter has to tell you by herself," Troy shrugged his shoulders, "it's not my place to talk on her behalf."_

"_Don't go all wise on me, Troy," Robert narrowed his eyes. _

"_Of course not," Troy shrugged his shoulders again. "That wasn't my intention at all; you've asked us why I'm here and I've answered you – Gabriella wants me here and I care too much about her to not be there, by her side, when she needs me."_

"_Okay, enough," Maria said. "Robert, Gabriella has told us she wants to talk to us, and she wants Troy by her side, so he's here. Now, with that settled, I want to hear what my daughter wants to tell me…"_

_Gabriella turned to look at Troy, who kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'm here…"_

_A soft smile appeared on her face at his words and she leaned her head into his chest, Troy welcoming the gesture wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her even closer, and tucked her legs under her butt, ready to empty everything she'd been hiding from her parents for so long. After taking a deep breath, Gabriella reached for Troy's free hand intertwining their fingers together. _

"_Do you remember Sharon, right?"__ She said while two tears ran down her cheeks._

_Maria gasped. _

_Robert widened his eyes._

_Troy kissed her hair._

_And then the bomb was dropped._

----------

_When a sobbing Gabriella ended her speech cuddling closer to Troy and wrapping her arms around his neck while his surrounded her and his mouth leaned down to kiss her hair, two hours had passed. _

_Robert and Maria were absolutely horrified by what their daughter had just told them, astonished to know how miserable she'd felt all those years without them knowing, shocked when they realize__d Troy already knew everything…amazed by the kindness of her daughter trying to not bother them with her problems, trying for everyone to be happy while she felt depressed, trying to keep every thought, every internal fight and every emotion bottled inside so no one suffered…_

"_Baby…" It was Robert who spoke, though his voice didn't sound like his at all so many feelings he was dealing with, from his place in the opposite sofa Troy and Gabriella were, keeping his own arms around his sobbing wife. "Come here, Gabi…"_

_Troy encouraged her by lifting her head. "Go with them, baby, they need you and you need them now…" His words were accompanied by a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm super proud of you…"_

_Wordlessly, Gabriella stood up from the comfort of his arms and, very slowly, walked towards her parents, who were looking at her expectantly trying to find the right words to say but knowing that nothing they could say would be the right thing to say…only to open their arms when Gabriella was close enough when they realized that words weren't what Gabriella needed but their love._

_The tight embrace that followed Robert and Maria's gesture was observed by a smiling and silent Troy who felt privileged for him being able to see that scene, knowing that Gabriella would be okay now that her parents knew everything, knowing how much it'd taken to her to be able to take the step she'd just taken and feeling pride for her overcoming him, knowing that Robert and Maria would be the final help Gabriella needed to escape from the black and deep hole she was in…and also knowing that the unknown (but also super deep and strong) feelings he was feeling for Gabriella were nothing but pure love._

_He knew he'd fallen for her; he knew he cared a lot about her; he knew he enjoyed her company, her voice, her scent…the whole her; he knew she was special; he knew she completed him; he knew her lips were the only ones he wanted to kiss; he knew her body was the only one which fitted with his perfectly…and now he knew her heart was the one he wanted to feel beating in complete sync with his._

_It felt amazing to, finally, be able to admit his feelings – though only to himself – and label them fearlessly; it wasn't as if he was scared with Gabriella not feeling the same – it was a possibility but knowing she'd felt for him, knowing she cared about him the way she did washed his worries away – but the fact that everything had been rushed in a way. They'd been friends for a while and they knew each other perfectly – there wasn't anything about the other they didn't know – but the change in their feelings had been quickly once both had let themselves feel._

_So now, observing his love forgiving herself and finding the comfort and safety only a mother and a father could give, he felt completely at ease; the peace he was feeling at the moment made him eager even to talk to Chad about everything about Gabriella. He wasn't scared about what his "friend" would say to him…because the realization of his real feelings were all the assurance he needed to be happy, all the strength he needed to face whatever. He knew that maybe his friends weren't actually friends…but there was something real in his life, something that gave him something to fight for, something to get excited for, something to life for._

"_Gabi, are you still feeling responsible for Sharon's death now?"_

_The question coming from Robert snapped Troy out of his reverie, who put all his attention in his girl and her parents needing to know what she would say…needing to know if she would keep the sincerity in her answer or not. His worries were unnecessary once Gabriella looked at him – he nodded once and Gabriella returned the nod._

"_Sometimes…I do…but…is different now; now I know…I'm not her killer…but…but…" She closed her eyes for one whole minute and took a deep breath while the other three looked at her silently, not wanting to add more pressure to the one she already was feeling. "Now I need to convince myself about it."_

_Troy smiled once – she'd been sincere – and cleared his throat. "We've been working on that," Gabriella looked at him returning the soft smile, "but we know we can't win alone…"_

"_You're not alone," Maria interjected firmly. "I'm glad Troy has convinced you to explain to us the truth, sweetie," her hand caressed her daughter's cheek motherly. "We'll help you…"_

"_Thank you," Gabriella whispered, her throat constricted with the turmoil of feelings she was feeling – safety, relief, comfort…peace. "Can we…can we…can we call Bobby, now?"_

_Robert handed her the phone knowing the strong relationship his children had. "Do you want for us to go to the kitchen while you talk to him?"_

"_No," Gabriella smiled at her parents, silent tears still falling from her eyes. "I want you three with me."_

_----------_

_After the emotional talk between siblings, Gabriella returned to Troy's arms sitting on his lap and kissing his lips softly, leaning her head in the crock of his neck afterwards._

"_I think is time for us to have some dinner," Maria wiped her cheeks with her hands and cleared her throat when she realized how raspy her voice had sounded. "Troy, are you accompanying us?"_

"_He is!"_

_Troy looked at Gabriella who blushed, burying her head in his neck again. "It seems so…"_

_Robert and Maria chuckled at their daughter's antics. "Well then, it's settled. Why don't you come with me, Gabi? Let's let Troy and your dad talk for a while…"_

_Gabriella gulped retrieving her head from its safe place. "Go, baby, it'll be okay…"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts," Troy shook his head. "Let us talk for a while…"_

_A doubtful Gabriella looked at her dad who nodded his head. "Go with your mum, sweetie…I want to talk to Troy…"_

"_Don't go…" Gabriella pleaded looking at Troy again._

"_I won't," he kissed her lips in reassurance. "We'll come to the kitchen to find you once we finish here, I promise…"_

_Maria took Gabriella's hand and pulled her away. "What about some enchiladas, Gabi?"_

_Robert and Troy waited until the kitchen's door closed to turn and look each other. Troy, keeping his cool and without nervousness or anxiety, waited until his girlfriend's father spoke._

"_I'm not going to pretend I understand what the hell has happened between you and Gabriella," he began firmly. "I guess I won't know the story until Gabriella explains it to me…and I'm not going to pretend, either, that I'm okay with you being her boyfriend when I don't know anything about you but…" Robert sighed tiredly. "Thank you."_

"_What?" Troy asked shocked. He'd been ready to face an angry father and to defend his feelings and his relationship with Gabriella at all costs, but he hadn't been ready for that._

"_Thank you for taking care of her," Robert smiled. "Thank you for convincing her to talk to us…thank you for giving her the safety she hadn't been feeling all those years…thank you for…for…"_

"_Loving her," Troy interjected with a sure and firm voice. _

"_Love?" Robert asked astonished._

_Troy nodded once. "Love; I love Gabriella…and…I'm not going to enter into details about our relationship but…we've been together less than a week as a couple but we've been friends for a while. The way I care about her…the way she makes me feel is what I've been looking for all my life…but I've only found it in her. She's the only one who knows everything about me…not even my longer friends know the amount of things she knows and…I want to be a better person because she deserves the best. It's taken me a while to realize that what I'm feeling is love…and she doesn't know yet, but I assure you that I'm planning to tell her as soon as I'm alone with her."_

"_I can see you really care about her, Troy, don't misunderstand me," Robert shook his head. "But…love?"_

"_Love," Troy repeated convinced. "I'm sure about what I feel…and I only want your daughter being the happiest a person can be; the smile on her face is everything I need to feel alive…the way…the way she looks at me is what makes my heart beat…and…and I know that sounds cheesy but…only with her being by my side…I feel I can win over everything, I feel I'm able to do everything…"_

"_That's the way Maria makes me feel," Robert whispered. "After twenty-four years of marriage…that's the way she still makes me feel…"_

"_Then you know I'm in love with Gabriella…then you know I really love her…"_

_Robert nodded silently. "We still have more talk to do…but…I think that today has been a difficult day enough as it's been," Troy agreed and the man sighed. "So what about if we go to the kitchen to help our women with those enchiladas while we get to know each other better?"_

"_I'd like that," Troy stood up. "Thank you for hearing what I needed to say…and for giving me a chance, Mr. Montez…"_

_Robert stuck his hand out for Troy to grab it. "You're welcome, Troy, and my name is Robert…"_

_----------_

_The evening had gone smoothly; after a funny dinner avoiding hard topics and only trying to have the keep the mood high, Troy and Gabriella were excused by her parents so they could go to her room to lie down for a bit only by themselves._

"_How are you feeling?" He whispered once they were both lying down on her bed, with Troy leaning his back into the pillows and Gabriella cuddling into his body, leaning her head into his chest. _

"_Better," she sighed tiredly, "but I'm exhausted…"_

_He smiled softly and kissed her hair. "I'm so proud of you, Ella…seriously, you…gosh, I don't know how to describe how proud I'm of you…how…" A sudden wetness in his chest made him smile. "Don't cry baby…you're amazing…and…I want…I need you to know that…"_

"_You always make me cry when you say those things to me," she hiccupped. "That's not fair…"_

_Troy chuckled. "I'd say that's fair enough; I'm only speaking the truth…"_

_She lifted her head and looked at him. "You're pretty amazing yourself…"_

_The sincere smile that the couple shared was enough for Troy to mingle his hand into her hair pressing her head down so he could kiss her lips. _

"_I love you," he whispered rubbing his nose with hers. "I love you so much, Ella…"_

_Gabriella pulled away with wide eyes. "Wh…what?"_

"_I love you," he repeated. "You're the most incredible and important thing in my world and…and I need for you to know what you make me feel, how incredible you make me feel…and the most important thing, how perfect you make my life to be…"_

_A soft sob escaped from her throat. "I…I…I love you too, Troy…"_

_He pulled her head down again and joined their lips in a passionate kiss, moaning when she opened her mouth welcoming his tongue and intertwining them together in a hot dance that made their hearts beat faster than ever. Troy rolled them pinning Gabriella into the mattress keeping his own weight in his forearms, still not breaking the kiss._

_A growl left his throat when Gabriella moved one of her hands under his shirt, rubbing his skin with a softness that awoke each nerve in his body. "Fuck Ella…" _

"_What?" She smirked teasingly rubbing his ear the way she knew he loved._

"_You're trying to kill me," he said in a throaty voice before he attacked her lips again making her moan in authentic pleasure, massaging her tongue with his with a new force, a new passion, that made them feel fireworks in their bodies. "I love you…"_

_Gabriella pulled him even closer to her making him to lose his balance and almost squish her. "I love you too…"_

_He rolled away from her pulling her so she was lying on top of him but his arms encircled her waist tightly. "This seems safer," he grinned goofily. _

_Her giggles were all the recompense he needed._

_----------_

"You know is late, baby," Troy sighed tiredly. Since their admissions about loving each other, the couple had remained sharing lovely words and lovely gestures keeping the same position, with their bodies as closer as possible. It pained to Troy that he had to leave her…but he knew that her parents would want to have a chance to talk…and be with her alone.

He knew she would be okay…the only thing was to convince Gabriella about that.

Thing that would be difficult seeing how she was clinging to him.

"Ella please, nothing is going to happen…"

Her head was shaking even before he ended his sentence. "I don't want to talk to them if you're not with me…"

"Why not?" He asked tenderly reaching in front of him to pull her body on his lap, tightening his arms around her. "They love you and they are…shocked…but baby, you have to understand that you've just dropped a bomb on them. They need some time to adjust to it…but…they are not mad…and they won't be mad," his voice sounded powerful, stern, sure, as if it was holding an unspoken promise. "They only want to help you…"

"I know they are not mad but…" Gabriella buried her head in the crock of Troy's neck, tightening her arms around it. "What if…"

"No _what ifs_," Troy whispered pulling her head away from his body so his eyes could lock with hers. "What's this about? If you say you know they are not mad…"

Directing her eyes to her lap, Gabriella retrieved her arms from around his neck only to busy herself playing with her fingers. "Is just…" A soft sigh escaped from her parted lips and Troy used two of his fingers to lift her chin so he could look at her eyes, the window of her soul. "I know they are disappointed…and…one thing is for me to know it…and…and another one is for me to _hear_ from them how disappointed they are…"

"They are not disappointed," Troy protested. "They are worried…hell! I'm worried too, Ella," Troy said with an incredulous face. "You've just told them you thought you were responsible for Sharon's death, baby…that's a pill hard to swallow…and they are not superhuman. I'm sure that, instead of disappointed with you…they feel disappointed with themselves, which is also something totally irrational too…but…I'm sure they feel they have failed you as your parents letting you torture yourself so many years with that…not seeing how you weren't really happy…"

"I was hiding the truth from them," Gabriella protested weakly, her eyes dropping the tears she'd been trying forcefully to restrain. "They didn't know…"

"I know, baby," Troy sighed wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "And they know that too but…as parents…you suffering is like…a punch in the stomach…simply because they love you, they worry about you, they care about you…and…and they want for you to be…to feel happy…so…knowing you've been like…pretending you were happy when you weren't…hurts them. Give them some time…and…talk with them, don't shut them out now that they already know the story…try to make them understand what you feel…and…and hear what they have to say. This is something you all need to talk about without intruders…you all need to put your opinions and thoughts…together, so you all can fight against the demons and…win the battle…"

Gabriella sighed. "I don't want you to go…"

Her whispered admission made Troy smile. "I don't want to go, either, but…now that they know I exist…well, I can visit you here, call you…baby, you talking to them alone now doesn't meant you are not going to see me anymore. I've gotten along with your parents very well…and I doubt they are going to tell you anything about us but pry for some details," he winked at Gabriella and the girl giggled. "You only need to be yourself, okay?"

"Can I call you before I go to bed?" She asked shyly.

His hand moved away a strand of her silky hair. "I'd be offended if you didn't…"

* * *

Hand in hand, Troy and Gabriella walked the corridor from Gabriella's room towards the living room only to find her parents cuddled together on the sofa while watching the television. When the older couple saw the younger one, they stood up, Maria taking a step to hug both teens. "How it's gone?"

Troy and Gabriella returned the hug and looked each other sharing a softly smile that gave Maria the answer even before they talked.

"Pretty good," Gabriella said wrapping her arm around Troy's torso and leaning into his chest. "He's going home now…"

"Yeah," he nodded wrapping his own arm around Gabriella. "Thank you for letting me stay for dinner, Maria…the enchiladas were delicious!"

"Why thanks Troy," Maria answered smiling – already fond of the young adult that seemed to have tightly captured her daughter's heart. "Come back whenever you want; you're welcomed here…"

"Hey," a deep voice came from behind her. "That was my line as the father, honey!"

Again, the group exploded in laughter with Maria going to stand beside her husband and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Sorry sweetie…"

"Now seriously Troy, you're welcomed here whenever you want to come," Robert stuck his hand out and Troy grabbed it. "I'm glad Gabriella has you around her to protect her and…"

"Always," Troy nodded interrupting the man – both men knowing the real and hidden meaning of Robert's words.

"I'm going with him downstairs and I'll be here in a bit, okay?" Gabriella asked already going to the door.

"Sure," Maria nodded. "Take your time…"

A grateful smile in Gabriella's face was all the response the woman got for Gabriella had already pulled Troy towards the elevator, wrapping her arms around him while waiting for it while Troy embraced the girl as well.

"I think I'm going to go to Chad's now," Troy said lowly knowing he was in for a fight…but wanting to clear if what joined he and Chad was a real friendship or not. "I need to talk to him…to…explain to him…everything…"

Gabriella leaned her chin into his chest looking up to Troy's face. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want for me to come with you?"

"No," he shook his head. "That first conversation has to be only between us…plus, you need to talk to your parents…"

Gabriella groaned. "You two aren't going to fight, are you?"

"Of course not," Troy answered. "I have some explanation to do…and then it'll be his decision if he wants to be my…our friend or not, I'm not going to force him…and I'm not going to fight with him, either. I'm going to respect his decision the same way I want for him to respect mine."

The "ding" of the elevator's doors opening snapped the couple out of their reverie. "Let's go down…"

The short "trip" towards the street was done embraced tightly together for, once they were beside the driver's door, hug each other tightly, Gabriella letting out a few tears due to all the mixture of emotions and feelings – she felt as if she'd been in a wide rollercoaster all the afternoon first with the Ben incident, with Chad being the safer, with explaining everything to Troy and then with explained her deepest secret to her parents.

"No more tears," Troy demanded rubbing her back softly. "Now everything is going to be okay, baby…"

"I know," she hiccupped. "But I don't know how I feel now…I feel exhausted and I'd like to crawl into bed and sleep for hours…but then I'd like to be able to talk with my parents about everything…and then I'd like to be able to not let you go…"

He smiled and pulled away. "You're incredible and you'll be okay. You can do everything you want because you're this amazing…"

His lips caressed her cheeks wiping the tears away. "And I'm proud of you…and I love you so very much I'll call you later…and we'll see each other in a few hours…and I'll be dreaming about you all night…"

The blush which appeared on her cheeks made her smile and hid her face into his chest. "Stop it…"

He chuckled. "I need to go baby," he kissed her hair. "I'll call you once I finish with Chad, okay?"

She pulled away and nodded. "Good luck, baby, I love you…and I'll still love you once that talk ends…"

Knowing she was assuring him that, in the case Chad threw a fit and ended the friendship she still would be by his side loving him, Troy couldn't help but connect their lips again in a kiss that held passion, care, concern…and love.

"I love you too…"

With that he disentangled from her and entered in the car, turning on the engine but waiting until she entered in the building again to drive towards his friend (?) house.

----------

The driving was quick and he parked his car in front of the building where he knew Chad would be waiting for his call. He'd told Gabriella he wouldn't fight with Chad, but he knew that his anger would explode if Chad's words were harsh towards Gabriella…or if Chad blamed her; he knew he was able to hear accusations towards him…but in no way he would consent a bad word about Gabriella.

That was what scared him in a weird way; he didn't want to lose his friend, but his love for Gabriella, the reality she'd made him feel, the sincerity with which their feelings had developed were more important than anything…and he wanted to share that happiness with Chad…if the boy wanted that was.

While playing nervously with his fingers while trying to gain the courage to call the boy, a sudden beep coming from his phone startled him.

'_Just be sincere…and show him who you really are, what you think and what you feel. He's a great guy, Troy…give him the chance to show that to you. I'll be waiting for your call… I love you, Wildcat! – Ella xxxx'_

A smile appeared on his lips and, retrieving the phone from his pocket while taking a deep breath, Troy dialled Chad's number and waited.

"_Hey…"_

"Hey Chad," Troy cleared his throat. "Can you talk now?"

"_Yeah," _Chad sighed. _"How's the girl?"_

Troy smiled sensing the underlined concern in Chad's voice. "She's going to be okay…"

"_I'm glad…"_

"Look, I'm parked in front of your building…are you up for a drive?"

"_I'll be down in five minutes," _Chad answered right away ending the call afterwards.

Troy waited patiently in his car. He hadn't planned what he would say or what he would do…but the text message Gabriella had sent to him had given him the inspiration he needed.

A soft tap in the passenger's window startled him and made him to turn his head, unlocking the car for Chad to come in.

"Hi," he greeted lowly.

"Hi," Chad answered as low as Troy had spoken. "Where are we going?"

"To the park," Troy answered already turning on the engine. "I'd like for you to wait for that conversation start until we get there…"

"Okay," Chad nodded, "but why the park?"

"Is the place where everything started."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello there! :D here's is the update! I'm sorry I haven't updated this week! Work is being crazy…and I'm wearing a surgical collar…again : GRRRRR! Anyway, here's the update, which is been hard to write, not gonna lie, because of how much happens and because how many feelings/emotions are mixed here. No need for me to tell you how much I hope you'll like this chapter, of course! ;)**

**Though the number of reviews has decreased a lot, I want you to know that I won't stop posting new stories/updates even if no one reviews. I don't write because I want reviews; they are very welcomed and let me know how you feel and what you think about the story and how it's going, but in the end I write this because I want to write…and entertain you somehow – if you feel something while reading this, that's the best reward I can get, I swear :)**

**This chapter, like I've said, is been hard and difficult to write; it's like a rollercoaster LOL but I really hope you'll be able to read between lines and that you'll be able to understand each one of the things that are happening here…I'd like to know if you do or not, but that's up to you!**

**Thanks for the reviews you left me, for adding that story or me to your lists…and simply for reading what my mind comes with.**

**Here's chapter 26; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Where the fuck are we going?"

A soft, but impatient, sigh escaped from Troy's mouth when he heard Chad's whining voice coming from behind him…again.

"For the last time, Chad," he hissed. "We're almost there…"

"I've agreed to come to the park, haven't I?" Chad answered defensively while pushing away random branches. "But I didn't know I had to walk through the forest…"

"What forest?" Troy stopped all of a sudden and turned around, almost making Chad to bump into him. "What forest are you talking about, dude? We're in a park, in the city, and just walking through some brushes…"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Well then, are we far from the place you're taking me to? Because I'd have sworn we could talk in whatever other part of this park…the benches we've seen just when we've come here, for example…"

"Again? Stop that; I'm taking you to the place where everything with Gabriella began," Troy explained walking forward again. "I want to explain everything to you while being there…"

"And that's because…?" Chad's voice drifted off mockingly. "Seriously, Troy, the benches we've seen when we've crossed the doors seemed to be comfortable enough…"

Troy snorted. "We're not going to sit on a bench, Chad…"

Chad stopped. "Damn man, it's late, I'm tired and I've had a day I'd like to forget…and now you tell me we're not going to sit on a bench? What the fuck are we looking for? Seriously…"

"Less than a minute, Chad please, let me take you to the place I want to take you," Troy begged softly. "It's important for me to explain to you the story from the very beginning…and the beginning is in that place…"

The hidden plea underneath Troy's voice was registered by Chad. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Troy stopped and turned to look at his "friend" sheepishly. "What do you mean?"

"That Gabriella chick," Chad said lowly, "I mean…I've never seen you so…" Struggling to find the word which would describe Troy's attitude, Chad sighed. "I don't know, so…"

"Serious with something involving another someone?" Troy offered softly. Chad nodded and Troy sighed. "She's special, Chad…and…and maybe you won't get it once I explain you how everything began but…I can assure you that what I have with her is…real, I mean, there is something pure and deep there, it's not like something physical but also something that involves more…our feelings. Is weird for me to talk like this, I know and I'm aware that I'm probably sounding ridiculous but, if you knew her, you'd see what I mean." Troy took a deep breathe and shook his head. "It's hard to explain…"

Chad sensed the seriousness in everything Troy was saying and decided to stop his complaints and simply follow his friend wherever he wanted to go. He didn't know the story but from what he'd seen, first in the girls' university and now at the park with Troy, Chad realized that there was a lot more from him to discover involving Troy and Gabriella than what he thought in the beginning.

"Okay, okay," he sighed finally giving in knowing that whatever Troy wanted to tell him was huge, major…knowing that whatever Troy wanted to tell him was something that had changed his friend's life for the better. "Lead the way before I change my mind and all those fucking branches decide to live in my head for good…"

Troy rolled his eyes at his friend's exaggeration, but that didn't interrupt him to send a thankful smile towards Chad. "We're there," Troy said lowly pushing away the last branch that separated them from the lake. The gasp that came from behind him put a soft smile in his face. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"How…how did you find this place?" Chad asked marvelled at the beauty that held the place he had in front of him while taking tentative steps forward to admire better where he was. The sight of the almost full moon reflecting into the lake's water, the complete silence that surrounded them, the twinkle the water held were like a mermaid's song so beautiful everything was. "This is…wow…I feel as if I'd crossed the magic door and we were in a fantasy land now…"

"I've been coming here for the past five years whenever I needed to think," Troy supplied softly. "Gabriella has been coming here too…"

"So this is your spot, then," Chad said turning around to face Troy. "Yours and Gabriella's, I mean…"

"Yes…and no…"

Chad narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Troy stood silent looking at his (still) friend. The truth was that the idea of coming to the park, where everything with Gabriella began, had come to him once he'd read her text message, but deep down, he knew that if he'd wanted to come to the park was because that place held so many memories of him and Gabriella that it was as if she was there with him, facing the boy he considered his brother and explaining to him the truth behind the façade, his real him no one but Gabriella knew. He didn't know which would be the best way for him to explain the whole story to Chad; he knew he wanted to empty everything, explain to him all the changes Gabriella had meant in his life, explain to him every thought and every feeling, but now that he had the other guy in front of him, he realized he didn't know how to phrase those same thoughts and feelings.

Once thing was to admit them to Gabriella; another, and a very different one, was to tell them to Chad. He'd sound cheesy and corny surprising Chad, but if he knew Chad the way he thought he knew him, deep down the dark skinned man would understand him. Maybe not now, maybe not next month, but he knew that Chad would see the incredible things his life was full of thanks to Gabriella…eventually.

"Maybe I should explain to you the story from the very beginning before I answer your questions," Troy suggested after a while. "But, first, let me ask you something…"

Chad saw Troy go to an old oak that was there, closing his eyes in what seemed peace once his back leaned into the huge trunk. Imitating him, Chad sat on the grass too. "Go ahead…"

"Have you recognized Gabriella?" Troy asked when he opened his eyes.

Chad nodded.

"Do you remember when you saw her for the first time?" Troy continued in a low voice, his eyes boring holes into Chad's.

Chad nodded again, the memories of the night he mocked Gabriella's basketball's skills beside the old station fresh in his mind since his eyes locked with hers while she was being attacked by the unknown guy. "She was that night…beside the old station, I mean…when…when we…"

He couldn't end his sentence; he felt so bad and so ashamed, he felt incapable to speak the word he knew he had to say in order to be faithful with the truth. _Bullied_; it was a hard word…but he'd never think about it until then; he'd never thought which the consequences of his actions were until he'd seen a terrified Gabriella begging for the pain, for the misery to stop. He felt awful knowing that, though she never showed to him, her insides were burning in fear that same night; to know that he'd put her through hell, though a different side from the one she'd lived through that afternoon, was enough for him to regret everything he'd done in his life.

He'd always thought he was a cool guy, a guy with friends, the popular guy whose life was perfect…but now he knew that was the farthest thing from the truth. He'd been a _bully_, a fucking bully. Truth to be told, he'd never bullied someone as if beating them or insulting them on a regular basis, but to mock someone the way he did with Gabriella was another way of bully someone. It wasn't the norm but one time thing, though that didn't mean it was any better.

"When we bullied her, you mean, right?" Troy said in a tight and controlled voice, closing his eyes when he remembered the tears falling down Gabriella's cheeks after he spoke that night, when he saw how Chad was struggling to phrase what they knew was the truth.

"Yeah," Chad sighed rubbing his face tiredly. "When we…when we bullied her…"

"I knew her then," Troy said lowly, shame lacing his voice with pain. "She was my friend then and that didn't stop me to bully her…"

Chad kept silent not knowing what he was supposed to say. He could only imagine how hard it was being for Troy to admit that he'd bullied the girl he was with at the moment, the girl that seemed to mean so much for him – if Chad felt extremely awful and he didn't know the girl…the pain Troy must felt then would be worst for sure.

"But that night wasn't the first night you saw her, Chad," Troy continued breaking Chad's reverie, closing his eyes when he heard Chad's gasp.

"What?"

"She went to East High, too," Troy explained.

Chad stood shocked at that. He'd been one of the most popular guys in school…and he couldn't remember any Gabriella in their year and, though he knew he would seem a jerk if he spoke those words aloud, Chad knew he would remember a girl like her because she was beautiful, and he and his friends had all the hot girls "listed". "I can't remember her…"

"She's a year younger than us…"

Chad's mouth drew an "o" – that made sense. "Did you know her back then, Troy?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "In a weird way yes, in the 'normal' meaning of the word _know_ no."

"And that means that…?" Chad's voice drifted off – he didn't know if it was because it was late, because he was tired, because there were so many things he wanted to ask…or simply because the whole thing was fucking confusing, he felt completely lost.

Troy sighed. It was harder to explain their story than he thought…and he couldn't understand how Gabriella could open to Anna so easily when he was struggling for each word that was escaping from his mouth.

_Gabriella._

He'd love to know what she explained to Anna when she narrated their story, which details she explained, how she phrased the whole story…he'd love to know what the hell he was supposed to say so Chad understood the huge significance of what happened in high school.

'_Just be sincere…and show him who you really are, what you think and what you feel.'_

Gabriella's message echoed in his mind and then he knew he had to follow her advice. He didn't know how or why, but he knew that things would turn out okay doing as she said; the way she knew how to understand the others' emotions without words being needed, the way she would know what the hell was running through the others' minds just looking at them, the way she would guess correctly when the others' feelings were involved…she was perceptive, very perceptive – the best and most recent example occurred some minutes ago when she sent him a text knowing he'd be freaking out and thinking what the hell he was supposed to explain to Chad.

"When we were in high school," Troy cleared his throat and leaned his head into the oak's trunk, feeling how the positive energy the place and Gabriella's memories had overcame him, "we never talk to each other but…I guess you can say our eyes did."

Knowing it was difficult enough for Troy, Chad decided to keep himself silent, observing his friend's gestures, hearing each one of the words that his friend was speaking, listening with all his attention the edges in his friend's voice.

"I needed to see her…it was illogical and completely crazy but…I felt better once my eyes fell upon her," he continued, his eyes looking past Chad, in the distance, in the memories of the tingling sensation in his stomach when he would see her while being at school. "She felt the same. We shared a…a…Gabriella always said we shared a special connection back then…a connection that…that has increased once we've talked to each other, once we've known each other."

This time Chad's curiosity won. "But you had girlfriends back then…I mean…"

Troy was shaking his head even before Chad ended his sentence. "It wasn't anything romantic, Chad, it was more…I don't know, an invisible rope that joined us. I know that sounds crazy, cheesy, ridiculous and probably I'm making a fool of myself admitting that to you but…it's the truth. Her eyes held then so many mysteries…I mean…they change depending on how she feels and…back then…there was something there that made me eager to know which secrets she had because they always would talk about an internal battle, as if she was struggling to seem happy though that was being hard…as if there was something inside of her that made her feel sad…even though that was the last thing she wanted to show…"

Chad shook his head. "I don't understand you," he said bluntly. "I don't want to seem disrespectful towards Gabriella, you or your relationship, but I don't understand anything of what you're telling me."

Troy sighed tiredly; he was trying his best to explain to Chad everything but…it was difficult, mostly because he didn't know himself what the hell happened in high school with Gabriella – though he was more than happy with whatever it was.

He needed help; he needed Gabriella's help to be able to open up to Chad. Troy knew that, with her there, the story would flow out of him…because she would inspire him, because she would supply the words he couldn't speak, because she would give him the courage he needed, and then he regretted him saying 'no' to her offer of being there when he explained the whole truth to Chad – another great example of how wise she was with the others' emotions.

Troy groaned. "That's difficult…"

"Look, you don't have to tell me…everything," Chad answered as confused as Troy was. "I mean…you only need to tell me what you want to tell…"

"The thing is, Chad," Troy said in a desperate voice, "that I want for you to know everything…"

Chad nodded. "I understand but…if you don't feel comfortable…I mean…"

"It's not that," Troy answered quickly opening his eyes. "I do want to tell you everything but, at the same time, I don't know how to put that same everything into words. Gabriella could when she explained everything to her cousin but I…I don't know how to do that…"

"Call her," Chad said in a firm voice. "I don't know the whole story but I know she, what you two have, mean a lot to you, so call her and I don't know…put her on speaker? I don't know, man, but…if that's going to help…"

"Wouldn't you mind?" Troy asked in a shocked voice. "She offered to come with us but I told her no because I wanted to talk to you alone…"

"I understand and appreciate that," Chad answered. "But that also involves her and…and seeing how difficult this is for you…maybe with her on speaking…I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe this way, with her help, you're able to open up…"

Troy's eyes widened when he recognized in Chad's advice the same advice he gave Gabriella about them going out publicly. He could remember with scary clearness how he suggested that, in order to come to terms with her past, maybe she needed to take that first step out of her shell with something that involved him so he could encourage her.

Amazed by his discovery, Troy couldn't help but chuckle. "Man, we're more similar than I thought…"

"Who?" Chad scrunched his nose.

"Gabriella and I," Troy shrugged still with a smile on his face. "Are you sure you don't mind if I call her?"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to understand what Troy was saying, Chad waved his hands. "Call her."

Eager to hear her precious voice, Troy retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled the number he knew by heart.

"You know her number?" Chad asked shocked.

Troy's eyes snapped up to meet Chad's. "Of course I have her number, she's my girlfriend, man…"

Chad shook his head incredulously. "What I mean is…you know her phone number without needing to look for it in your contact list…you've memorised it…"

Troy was taken aback – why in the hell was that so…shocking? "And?" He prompted not knowing what Chad was implying.

"I've known you for years and…during all that time you haven't been able to memorise my house's number once…" Chad's voice was low and had a special edge Troy didn't know how to understand. "I mean…"

"I've already told you she…and what we have is special," Troy smiled softly. "Don't ask me to remember my parents' phones, yours or whoever you want…the only one which is in my memory is Gabriella's."

Chad groaned. "Now you've sounded really cheesy…"

Troy chuckled freely. "Sickening, isn't it?"

"You can say that again," Chad muttered frustrated. "Now call her, come on…"

Troy put the phone beside his ear and waited patiently for Gabriella to pick it up. _"Hey baby, already finished?"_

The smile that adorned his features when he heard her voice made Chad to shake his head which, at the same time, made him chuckle. "Hey beautiful, no, no…we're still on it."

"_Not that I mind to hear your voice but…"_ Gabriella felt really confused at the moment. _"How come you're calling me when you're with Chad now?"_

Knowing the cute way she would be scrunching her nose trying to understand him, Troy sighed in bliss. "I need your help."

"_My help? With what?"_

Troy shook his head. "Look, the thing is I'm trying to explain to Chad what happened in high school but…but I don't know how to phrase it, I mean…I've tried but he can't understand anything I'm saying…I don't know…how…how you could with Anna, Ella, seriously…"

The cute giggle that came from the other side of the line made Troy snap his tongue. "Baby…" He whined. "I'm serious!"

"_I know,"_ Gabriella said, her wide smile evident in her voice. _"But I think is cute…just tell him the truth," _she offered.

"That's not easy, you know?" Troy groaned. "I'm trying but I can't do that alone…and…Chad's suggested that I should put you on speaker so…together…I mean, well you know what I mean, we can explain to him the whole thing…"

Only silence came to Troy's ears after his suggestion and he panicked about what the hell she was thinking. "Baby?" He asked tentatively.

"_Pass him the phone," _Gabriella said after a while.

"No, I'll put you on speaker," Troy argued back.

"_Give him the phone first," _Gabriella commanded. _"Trust me?"_

"You know I do but…" Troy didn't know what to do; he felt scared with how Chad would react at speaking with Gabriella _only_, and he didn't want more harm between them both.

Gabriella sighed. _"Trust me, Troy, please…pass him the phone and then you can put me on speaker…"_

"But why?" The boy demanded. "I mean…what are you going to tell him?"

Chad's head snapped up when he heard Troy's words, knowing they were about him, and then all his attention was focused in his friend's conversation.

"_I'll tell you later," _Gabriella continued, _"just give him the damn phone, Troy…trust me with that, come on…"_

Knowing Gabriella knew what she was doing, Troy sighed. "Okay, I'll put him on but…then I'm putting you on speaker…"

"_Fine with me," _Gabriella smiled at his tone of voice.

Retrieving the phone from his ear, Troy took a deep breath. "Gabriella wants to talk to you," he said handing the phone to Chad.

"What?" Chad asked confused.

"Just take the phone and hear whatever she wants to tell you," Troy said, impatient now.

As if it was a bomb, Chad took the phone from Troy's hands and put it beside his ear. "Hello?" He asked guardedly.

"_Hey Chad," _Gabriella's cheery voice arrived at his ears. _"I know this is weird, but before Troy puts me on speaker...and having in mind I don't know you, first I want to tell you something."_

"Go ahead?" Chad answered, his voice sounding more like a question than an affirmation.

"_First of all, I want to thank you what you've done for me this afternoon," _Gabriella said in a soft and low voice. _"I know I haven't showed you…my gratitude I mean but…I really am…you've saved me…"_

Her last words, though whispered, arrived at Chad's ears, who couldn't help but smile. "I did what I thought I had to do…"

Troy's ears perked up at what Chad was saying and he looked at his friend interrogatorily, who shrugged his shoulders still smiling.

"_Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's less important," _Gabriella answered back. _"I was scared…super scared and…if not for you, he would have raped me…or…"_

Chad's smile vanished from his face. "But that hasn't happened," he hissed remembering how mad the situation Gabriella was describing had made him feel.

"_Because of you," _the brunette whispered. _"Look, I just wanted to thank you properly what you've done…and…" _Forcing and willing herself to cheer herself up, Gabriella shook her head in the peaceful confines of her room. _"And well, if we have to talk for a while…we better introduce ourselves, don't you think? I'm Gabriella Montez…"_

Chad noticed how she forced the cheery tone out of herself and he thanked the heavens Gabriella wasn't the kind of girl who liked to be buried in pity and with drama; first, because he wouldn't know how to deal with a girl like that – he had enough with his cousin being a drama queen – and, second, because he felt intrigued by that girl. He'd known Troy all his life and not once he'd seen him so changed by someone…when that change was for the better. He'd seen Troy acting like a jerk, he'd seen him mocking someone and being…immature, but the deep Troy he was seeing at the moment was something totally new and, though it was hard to admit it aloud, refreshing.

"_You there, Chad?" _Gabriella's worried voice snapped him out of his reverie and he realized that she had been waiting for him to say something.

"Oh sorry, I definitely agree," Chad said awkwardly. "I'm Chad Danforth."

"_Nice to meet you," _the smile was in her face again – she'd been worried Chad would think she was being silly or infantile with her idea of introducing them to each other, but if she'd done that, had been because she wanted for Troy to not lose his relationship with his _brother_. She didn't know if she would ever be friends with Chad but she knew, she was sure as hell, about wanting two things: first, to know him and, second, to be able to talk to him…to have a "normal" relationship two acquaintances had, even if it just was for Troy's sake.

"Likewise," Chad nodded, chuckling when the cheery voice arrived at him – she was one of a kind, that was for sure.

Troy, while Chad and Gabriella had been talking, kept silent and looking at Chad closely, not wanting to miss any change in his tone, in his face…in his eyes. He was curious to know what they had been talking about, but he knew that he had to trust Gabriella in her decisions, so if she'd decided she wanted to speak to Chad _alone_, she had her reasons for doing so. However, the change of tone in Chad's voice, and seeing how his smile had whipped off his face some minutes ago had him worried…eager to know what Gabriella was saying, worried about the person he loved the most…

A low growl escaped from his throat – he just needed to reassure himself about Gabriella being okay and, though it could seem stupid having in mind that Chad was just saying his name and was smiling so things couldn't go wrong, the truth was that the _something_ he had inside whenever Gabriella's wellbeing was involved seemed to have a life of its own.

Chad realized about it.

"I think Troy wants to talk to you," he said lowly to Gabriella. "I'm going to give him the phone, okay?"

"_Sure," _Gabriella answered. _"Thanks for hearing me out, Chad…"_

A new smile appeared on his face – only with that little chat with Gabriella, Chad knew she was a keeper and that she was one of the girls everyone would like to have around. "You're welcome…" Retrieving the phone from his ear, Chad sighed and handed the item to Troy, who was looking at the ground. "Troy?" He asked to have his friend's attention for, once the sandy haired boy looked up, gave him the phone.

Troy didn't miss a beat; quickly, the phone was beside his ear again and the worry he'd been feeling while Gabriella and Chad had been talking was replaced by a sudden peace when her soft _hey you_ crept into the line until it arrived to his ears. "You okay, babe?"

"_Yes, I am," _Gabriella answered hesitant, the special edge hidden in his voice not being missed by her. _"What about you? You sound…"_

"I was worried," Troy admitted in a murmur. "What have you talked about with Chad? You really okay?" The exasperated sigh that came from Chad (along with his rolling his eyes) made Troy turn lightly around, hiding this way his face from Chad's view.

"_More than okay," _Gabriella said. _"I've told you it would be fine…we've just introduced to each other…"_

"I know there's more than that, Ella," Troy narrowed his eyes when her mumbling voice arrived at his ears.

"_You're right," _she answered in what she pretended was a nonchalantly tone, _"but it's not important…"_

Her tone was guarded; it was as if there was something that didn't allow Gabriella to talk, as if she was…scared? No, she couldn't be scared of him, could she? It was totally crazy; he loved her, she knew that, then why would she feel the need of hiding something from him? What was it?

"Baby, please," he whispered. "Don't shut me out…"

She sighed and closed her eyes. It was stupid of her to want to hide from Troy her thanking to Chad, but if she knew Troy the way she knew him, she knew he was, or would be once the rollercoaster slowed down, somehow blaming himself for what had happened that afternoon at his university. He'd always said he wanted to protect her and…knowing what had been about to happen…Gabriella knew Troy would think awful things about himself; it would be the stupidest thing because nothing had been his fault, but still he would think he'd failed her.

However, after everything he'd done for her she didn't want for him to think she was shutting him out; he was in…he was _all the way_ in, and the last thing she wanted was for him to think she couldn't trust him, for him to think that she was keeping _important_ secrets for him…

She sighed again and closed her eyes when his last plea, the soft and murmured plea, arrived at her ears. "Baby, please?"

"_I've thanked him what he's done this afternoon," _she whispered in a scared voice.

His eyebrows rose up at what she just told him. "And why couldn't you tell me that from the very beginning?"

He wasn't mad; he was just curious…and proud. Curious because he couldn't think of a reason for Gabriella to not know she'd thanked Chad what he did…mostly because Troy felt extremely thankful himself. Proud…proud because it was so Gabriella to make the others feel better, it was so her to do the right thing…he felt lucky for having her beside him, for her loving him; there were things like this one that made him want to be a better person for her, to be a guy who deserved to have this precious thing in his life…

"_Because I don't want you feeling bad…" _Her admission, low and soft like a breath, confused him even more.

"Why would I feel bad for that, baby?" He asked tenderly, keeping his own voice even softer so Chad didn't hear.

She shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably though he couldn't see her. _"I don't know…I guess…I don't want you thinking that you've failed me…"_

Realization fell upon Troy – she knew him too well. "Baby," he said in a very soft voice. "Of course I feel bad for not being me the one who's saved you…but not…not because this is a macho thing but because I want to protect you, I want you feel safe, secure…I want the best for you…and what has happened is not the best for you, I mean…I'd like for you to not have to worry about that kind of things because you don't deserve this shit, Ella, you're way better than that…and you deserve only the best life can give you." Troy took a deep breath. "However, that doesn't mean I feel bad because Chad's saved you…I mean…I'd like for you to not have lived through that in the first place, but I'm thankful at Chad too because of what he's done…"

"_You sure?" _She asked, a soft sniff accompanying her words.

"Positive," Troy assured her, his heart breaking at what he knew were her failed attempts to not cry – though the day had been rough for the both of them, Troy knew Gabriella was the one who'd suffered the most, first with the attack and then with explaining everything to her parents. When they had been in her room, alone, they had talked about the attack and about what she felt; it made his blood boil to know that she blamed herself, but in the end he'd taken the impression she'd understood that nothing was her fault…that she'd realized that it been awful but in no way a result of her own actions. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Not completely convinced yet, Gabriella willed herself to forget this for the time being. _"Okay…"_

"Good," Troy smiled believing her words – though he was able to "see" through her tone most of the time, there were times when her acting skills entered in action and, if not because he was able to see her, whatever she said was believed by Troy. When he was in front of her, instead, things were different; if not her voice her body, her gestures, her eyes gave her away. "By the way, it's been a while…"

"_A while? A while for what?" _Gabriella asked scrunching her nose. _"What do you mean?"_

"It's been a while since…" Troy couldn't help the stupid grin that adorned his features, "it's been a while since I've told you how much I love you…"

She couldn't help but smile. _"I love you too, so, so much, Troy…you won't ever know…"_

"Believe me, I know," he answered back. "I know it because I feel the same way…"

Another sniff coming from the other side of the phone made him smile. "Baby, don't cry…"

"_I'm not crying," _she said in what she hoped sounded like a convinced voice.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why each time I tell you something like that…or each time I compliment you, you blush or cry…"

"_I'm not used to…hear those things," _she mumbled, a soft blush creeping up her cheeks, _"you know that…"_

The amused smile that had been adorning his face some seconds ago was replaced by a soft and tender one. "You'll be used to hear those things soon…I can assure you this much…"

Another sniff, this time accompanied by a groan. _"Stop that or I won't be able to talk to Chad…"_

The mention of his friend's name made him to turn around to look at him, finding a very entertained with his phone Chad. "Oh right…I kinda forgot about that…"

She giggled her melodious giggle that made him smile. _"Put me on speaker now, come on…"_

"Okay baby," Troy nodded. "I love you…"

"_Love you too…"_

Some seconds passed and then Troy spoke. "You're on speaker now, babe…"

"_Okay, hey Chad!"_

Chad lifted his eyes and smiled at the cheery voice coming from the silver phone of Troy. "Hey Bribs!"

Gabriella giggled while Troy looked at Chad as if he had two heads. "How have you called her?"

"Bribs…I think…" Chad answered – the truth was that he'd spoken the first thing that had come to his mind. He hadn't been thinking but simply _talking_. Where this camaraderie with Gabriella had come from, he had no idea.

"_And what does this mean?" _Gabriella asked amusedly through the phone.

"Yeah man," Troy narrowed his eyes. "Why have you called that?"

A very blushing Chad shrugged his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable with being on the spot. "I don't know…Gabriella is a long name…and…I don't know, I guess it's sounded right – Gabriella, Brie…Bribs…"

Gabriella giggled. _"You know, Chad? People have been calling me in a lot of different ways…but not even once someone has called me Bribs; I like it…it's original…"_

Chad smiled relieved. "Good…"

Troy shook his head. "Well, as I was trying to explain to him our story, Ella, to Chad…what about if we get back on topic now?"

"_Sure," _she said rolling her eyes though neither of the boys could see her._ "Go ahead…"_

"You first," Troy answered back too quickly for Gabriella's liking.

"_No way," _she said vehemently. "_I'm going to help you…not do what you have to do…"_

"Baby!" Troy whined. "Come on!"

Knowing that would become a sickening conversation between the two, Chad shook his head. "Stop now before I need to puke! You two are sickening…I swear you are…"

Gabriella giggled.

Troy blushed.

"Bribs, Troy here has told me you two connected while being at high school, something about you needing to see each other though you never talked," Chad recapped everything Troy had told him before. "I don't understand what the hell that means, to be honest…"

She giggled again. "Knowing Troy, I'm sure he's told you something more…isn't this right, baby?"

"Of course I've told him more things!" Troy answered defensively glaring at Chad. "But see? I don't know how to phrase them! I've talked to him for a while and he's recapping everything I've said in a sentence empty of meaning…"

"_Tell me one of your hobbies, Chad…"_

"Basketball," the dark skinned boy answered without a second of hesitation or doubt.

"_Figures," _Gabriella muttered. _"Well okay, basketball. Now, I want you to close your eyes and 'see' what you do when you play…"_

Chad looked at Troy with a confused expression in his face only for roll his eyes when he saw the same incredulous and confused face in his friend, who also shrugged his shoulders for good measure.

"_Are you envisioning yourself while you play?" _Gabriella's voice snapped both boys out of their deadpanned state, Chad assuring her he was doing as she was telling him to do. _"Good, now…when you're bouncing the ball…and you…you're surrounded by the opposite team so you can't pass the ball…haven't you realized that there are times when you pass the ball to your left because something inside you tells you to do so?"_

Not really knowing what Gabriella was trying to say with that, but knowing better than to ask her again what was she doing, Chad nodded his head. "Yep, but that's my player instinct…I mean…is like I know I have to look there because there is where the escape is…I mean, that's the way out of being trapped by the opposite team."

"_That's what happened between Troy and I," _Gabriella smiled softly.

And was all it took for Chad to understand everything.

----------

The truth was out. The whole story was now in Chad's knowledge and, seeing the frozen state he was in, Troy didn't know if he was relieved or not. Between him and Gabriella the whole story had been explained; the only details they had left out of the narration had been the most personal ones and Gabriella's own story, but other than those, everything was in the open now. The glances while being in high school, the "accidental" bumping into each other whenever their paths crossed, Gabriella's dream about Troy, the mail coincidence, the first meeting at the oak, Troy living in the same building Gabriella's best friend lived, how their friendship turned into a friendship between two best friends…and how they discovered that their feelings ran way deeper than what they thought in the first place, becoming a couple once those same feelings were revealed.

To say Chad was astonished would be the understatement of the century.

"Chad?" Troy asked tentatively, seeing the wide-eyed expression in his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Chad swallowed loudly and shook his head, "I'm still a bit freaked out…I mean…I've never believed in fate and all that crap but, man, with your story is hard to not believe in that…"

Troy chuckled while Gabriella, still on the phone, giggled.

"_I know," _the petite brunette said, _"but I think that this is the main reason of we being so…protective of what we have…and…the reason because of why we've kept everything as a secret for so long…"_

"Yep," Troy nodded confirming what Gabriella had just said. "First we wanted to be…sure about what we both felt, I mean, the friendship was there…and though our feelings were deeper than what we thought in the very beginning, the truth was that we've taken a 'risk', I guess you could say, taking the relationship to the next level…I think that's why we were so adamant in denying our feelings…"

"_Plus, we came from two different worlds, I guess you could say, and…to mingle that was difficult," _she continued with a smile on her face. _"But those two worlds became one…"_

Troy chuckled at his girlfriend's words. "That's right!"

"I'm still…in shock," Chad shook his head incredulously. "Because I think you wouldn't lie to me about that, but your story is…difficult to believe, I mean…is like…woah…"

"My thoughts exactly," Troy grinned. "But I can assure you that those differences between us…are what makes that better, I mean, the differences between us don't pull us apart but closer, if that makes any sense…" A sudden yawn came from the phone and Troy's eyes fell upon the item. "Are you tired, baby?"

She giggled softly. _"Yes, it's been a…long day…"_

"Go to sleep then," Troy said in the most caring voice Chad had ever heard. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Okay," another yawn escaped from her throat and she groaned. "That's embarrassing…" She muttered into the phone making the boys laugh._

"No worries, Bribs," Chad said amused. "I'm tired too…"

"But we haven't finished this conversation yet," Troy interjected, a desperate edge in his voice. "There's more we need to talk about…"

Chad looked at Troy surprised – what more was there???

"_I leave you two to talk now," _Gabriella understood what Troy was implying and knew that the most difficult part of the conversation would begin as soon as they hung up their phones. _"Chad, is been a pleasure to meet you and…though the circumstances haven't been the best ones, I'm glad something good has come out of the disaster…"_

"Likewise," Chad smiled, still keeping his eyes glued to Troy, who seemed to be in deep conversation. "I hope our next talk involves a bench or a chair and something to drink," he joked. "Your boyfriend here has thought that this conversation needed to be held at the park, on the grass…"

"_You're in the park?" _Gabriella asked surprised.

"We're in the park, just beside the lake," Troy interjected before she could add something more, not wanting for Gabriella to reveal anything about the immense significance the lake and the oak had – one thing was for them to reveal that they met there and that it'd been their spot all this time. Another one, a very different one, was to admit the meaning the old trunk had, with all the initials engraved, with how both thought it symbolised pure love…

Gabriella understood him when he used the word "lake" instead of the word "oak". Like Troy, whenever she thought about their place like something related to Troy or their relationship, the first thing that came to her mind was the old oak; if the thought was related to everything but that, instead, the place was "the lake" or "the park", so she realized that Troy didn't want for Chad to know that aspect of what they had, and she was sure as hell that she wouldn't be the one betraying Troy with that. _"Okay then…I'm off, but first I'm going to call Meredith, Chad, so I can talk a bit with her…we'll see each other soon, okay?" _She silenced herself a few seconds and then she spoke again, her voice sounding softer. _"Baby_, _I guess you won't be sleeping anytime soon while I'm going to bed now, so that means I'll wake up before you do for sure."_

"I'll call you once I'm awake," Troy supplied softly. "Good night, beautiful, I love you…"

"_Love you too," _the hint of a smile on her face when saying that put another one, a little bit sadder, in Troy's face. _"Good night, boys…"_

The line went dead and Troy picked the phone up from the ground, where it'd been the whole time so both him and Chad could hear Gabriella, while looking at Chad. "So…this is Gabriella…"

"I see what you said about her being special," Chad nodded his head. "She's a great girl, Troy…"

"I know," he whispered.

A silent, and awkward moment passed between the two friends who were looking everywhere but the other.

"What's more there to explain, Troy?" Chad asked bluntly after a while. He would have thought the whole story with Gabriella was "enough", but Troy's words about the conversation not being finished yet had surprised him infinitely.

Troy took a deep breath.

_Now or never_, he thought suddenly afraid of which Chad's reaction would be after he explained to him his friendship with Harrison, his friendship with Zeke and the other guys, how he'd been playing with them for months, how he hadn't been around Chad and the others because he'd been with his other friends…

"You told me the other day I never hung out with you anymore, remember?" He asked after a while.

Chad nodded. "It's the truth…but if you've been hanging with Gabriella…I understand, more or less, but I understand…"

Troy cleared his throat. "The thing is that I haven't been _always_ with Gabriella…"

Chad's face turned confused. "What do you mean?"

"That night beside the old station…well, you remember Gabriella was with a bunch of guys, right?" Troy asked, the edge in his voice easy to hear, and waited for Chad's nod for, once it came, sigh. "Gabriella's best male friend was one of them. His name is Zeke."

Chad kept silent waiting for the rest of the story.

"That same night, I went back there," he confessed. "Zeke was there and…and I apologized…"

"Oh," Chad said not really knowing what he was supposed to say. "And?"

"I've been hanging out with him and his friends…who now are also my friends," Troy continued, his voice drifting off with his last words.

Chad sighed. "So…you mean you've been ditching us, your long-time friends, for people you don't know?"

Troy closed his eyes; it'd been as if Chad had spitted the words and he could see very clearly the hurt behind his harsh tone. "It's not like that, Chad…"

"Sure," Chad laughed sarcastically. "I've been calling you, trying to keep up with you but coming back empty and now you tell me you've been hanging out with your _friends_…excuse me if I don't feel inclined to be happy for you."

"Damn Chad," Troy groaned. "Things are not like that!"

"You know, I've understood why you've been keeping that thing with Gabriella as a secret," Chad hissed. "But don't ask me to understand why my best friend has been almost ignoring me because he's been too busy with his _friends_ he's forgotten to be my friend."

"That's not true," Troy said between his clenched teeth. "And you know it. If I haven't been hanging out with you…the reason is not that I've been too busy with Zeke and the others. Most of the time I've been with Gabriella…"

"Still," Chad's voice was full of hurt, of pain, and that made Troy to close his eyes. "I have understood your need to be with Gabriella and your need to keep everything as a secret because of what you two have told me, but I won't be able to understand why you've separated yourself from me, the boy who's grown up with you, because of new friends in your life. I get Gabriella is special and the girl you love, so the relationship you two have is different from the one two friends, like we _were_, had, but…other friends? No, I'm sorry…but I can't understand that. Now that you feel a better person your old friends seem too bad for you? Now that you have love in your life you think you're better than us?"

"Of course not," Troy defended himself just before his eyes widened when he saw Chad standing up, his face blank, his eyes empty. "Chad wait!"

"No Troy," Chad shook his head. "I've waited for too long for my friend to come back…but he's not here anymore, so there is no need for me to be here, either, then."

"Don't be stupid, Chad!" Troy shouted at the retrieving figure of the dark skinned boy. "You know I don't think I'm better than you…is just…"

"I don't care," Chad hissed turning around and glaring at Troy with a look full of venom, full of pain, full of hurt, full of ire, full of madness. "You've already chosen; now is my turn…"

Without another word, Chad turned around and disappeared through the branches…missing the lonely tear that fell from Troy's usually blue – grey at the moment – eyes.

* * *

**A/N2: Though I know some of you love "drama", I want to tell you that this drama is the last bit of drama that story will contain. Like I told you, the story is ending, but I want for that to be a "credible" story and what I think would happen ****in real life is Chad's reaction, I hope you'll agree… :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I guess you can say that a rainy day has been productive! LOL I've written that today taking advantage of the storm that's assaulted the place where I live so…yeah, here's another update ;) **

**It's short and also…well, I guess you can say it doesn't moves further the plot of the story when it comes to "things happening", but it does when it comes to "feelings" and "emotions" – you all know how much I love this kind of chapters and how much I like to try to show you what the characters are feeling, which I hope I've been able to do here…because I've had to work with 4 characters! :S so, well, don't be too harsh with me if you decide to tell me your opinion about it…pretty please? :) I promise you the next chapter will make the plot advance because it won't be only about what they are feeling but about…interaction with each other because of what they are feeling…if that makes some sense, that is. LOL**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews and adding me/the story to your lists; you all are incredible and I'm actually sad that this story is coming to an end… :( to know that I won't hear anything more from some of you…well, it's sad…but I just hope that you all have had a great time while reading this story – if I've made you smile even just once, then my goal is accomplished!!!**

**Stopping my rambling now and just letting you all read – a few chapters more and this will be ended!!!**

**Here's chapter 27; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Well, it's been a pleasure to know you, Meredith," the smile on her face could be heard into the phone. "Actually, I think is weird that we've been going to the same classes all this time and not even once we've talked."

The other giggled. _"I know! But I guess that university is that – a lot of people to know without time to know them…"_

"Definitely," Gabriella giggled along her new friend. "Hey, we could meet for a coffee next Monday before classes start…"

"_Oh that would be so cool!" _The squeal that left her mouth made Gabriella think about Sharpay – this girl seemed to be another Sharpay the world had the pleasure to have. _"We could meet…say…at 8 in front of the bar's door? Mrs. Graham told the other day that her class for that day was suspended, so we'll have two hours, more or less, to talk. What do you say?"_

"I think this is a great idea," Gabriella nodded and then yawned. "Oh sorry, I'm exhausted…"

A sympathetic smile adorned Meredith's features. _"I understand, no worries; I let you go now…have a nice weekend, okay?"_

"You too," Gabriella smiled. "Bye girl!"

"_Bye!"_

----------

Still smiling, Gabriella closed her phone and, after checking it was with the sound on so she would hear Troy's call in the morning, she left it on her nightstand, crawling into her bed and turning off the lights afterwards. In truth, the thing she wanted the most was to sleep, but all the day's events made of it an impossible task; what had happened with Ben, then talking to Troy, then talking with her parents, then talking to Chad…the life she'd known until then had changed in a blur and her brain was still trying to reconcile itself with that idea.

After Troy's departure she'd been talking with her parents about how she'd been feeling all those years. She'd been worried about it because that meant to discover herself fully and put the shield with which she'd protected her own persona away for everyone to see the real self, but her worries, like Troy predicted, had been totally unnecessary – her parents had been so caring with her, had spoken with so many concern and real interest, had assured her how illogical all her fears had been, she couldn't help but feel a peace surrounding her, a feeling of protection and of safety she'd only felt whenever she'd been with Troy.

Another thing that made her feel right and calm was the fact that she'd talked, finally, with Chad. With seeing how he behaved and how he protected her, Gabriella knew he was a good guy; Gabriella knew that neither Troy nor Chad were bullies – in the end, she knew them since high school and had seen them acting around other people so many years – but the incident with her was something they did just because. It was one of those actions some people did just because they wanted to feel superiority, just because they wanted to seem cooler and more "popular"…though they didn't really believe in those same actions. After so many years of trying to know the people's personalities, after trying to discover the reality behind each person she knew, Gabriella knew that the façade and the pretending were just that – a pretending. And that pretending, that occasional pretending, was something Gabriella could not only understand but also forgive; one thing was to attack someone on a daily basis, the other one was to just have a "strong" confrontation, which was what happened with Chad.

She was glad that they had talked and they had introduced to each other; she knew he was a good guy and, after the conversation with her parents and all the conversations with Troy, she felt ready to forget their past and try to build a friendship with him. Knowing how much Troy meant to him and how much Chad meant for Troy, Gabriella really wanted for everything to turn out okay between them…and then with her. That thought made her think about the conversation that both Troy and Chad would be having at the moment; she couldn't help but feel worry overcoming her knowing how nervous Troy was…and how important the subject was.

She only could help their talk was not only quiet and calm but also something that served for them to tighten their friendship, building it over a reality and letting the other fully in.

The last thing she was thankful for was for the talk with Meredith. The girl was just like Sharpay; she reminded so much of her that if not because Sharpay was the pink queen while Meredith was more like her, Gabriella would have thought they were twins separated when they were born. She'd explained to her the whole story with Ben and Meredith not only had assured her than Chad had scared the shit out of him for good but she'd also said that she would be with her during their classes so she wasn't alone – all care and cautions weren't enough…just in case.

With a deep breath, Gabriella smiled – new people was entering in her life, making it brighter, happier and also something she felt thankful for having. The way she'd been living all her life, forcing herself to be happy in front of the others so no one but her suffered, let her truly appreciate what she had now…because at the moment she could really see herself smiling without thinking, _always_, about Sharon and feeling, because of that, guilty. What happened so many years ago was something that still hurt her, something that made her cry whenever she thought about it, but at the moment she could see how that was her past, how that was something she had nothing to do with it, how that was something that escaped from her control…

And with that last thought, Gabriella closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her rigid body, feeling how all her muscles relaxed and how peaceful thoughts filled her mind.

* * *

_With Chad_

He couldn't go to his house again.

After what Troy had told him, he felt his mind working hard trying to understand the reason, the motive, although he felt about to pass out because of tiredness. The worst thing was that even though he was really trying to understand Troy, he was coming empty.

He'd behaved badly towards Gabriella just one time and so he couldn't fully understand why Troy hadn't been sincere with him since the very beginning, starting with what happened in high school. In the end, though, and after talking to Gabriella, he could understand why they had kept everything as a secret – what they shared was something he'd never felt or had, so the real magnitude of it was something foreign for him…but super important for them both, and so he respected them for trying to protect it.

What he couldn't understand although he really tried to was the thing with Zeke. One thing was to protect real love…another thing was to protect a friendship; he'd always thought he was friends with Troy, but it seemed he hadn't actually been because Troy hadn't cared about that friendship the way he would have done.

And that hurt immensely. Was he really a bad friend? Didn't he deserve some respect from Troy? It was unfair the way Troy had behaved towards him and he wasn't sure if he would be able, ever, to forgive him; Troy had betrayed not only him but also their friendship, and that was a pill hard to swallow.

Even for him.

Though that was the thing he wanted to do, to forget what had happened and just try to rebuild his friendship with Troy…but he knew that was impossible. He'd never been one to go down to the archive when he had a problem with someone and bring up things from the past, but this time it was different – first because it was a lie they were talking about, and second because Troy was the other one involved. He'd been his brother, his comrade in arms, his colleague all his life…and now he not only wasn't there but everything seemed to have been fake.

Burying his hands even deeply into his pockets, Chad shook his head still walking around town trying to clear his thoughts…until a vibration coming from his pocket snapped him out of his reverie. He pulled the item in front of his eyes wearily, worried about if the caller was Troy – he couldn't talk to him at the moment – so he sighed in relief when he saw his cousin's name written in the screen.

"Hey Mer," Chad said softly.

"_Hey Chad," _the chirpy girl greeted him. _"I have amazing news! I've just hung up with Gabriella…she's one of the sweetest girls I've known in my life, I swear! I think we're going to be good friends."_

Chad sighed into the phone, pressing the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers. "That's good," he said lowly.

"_Hey, what's with you?" _Meredith asked worriedly once she picked up that something was off with her cousin. _"You seem to be…I don't know, is something wrong?"_

"I guess you can say that," Chad muttered into the phone. "Look, I'm not in the mood to talk now…can I call you back tomorrow?"

"_I'd prefer to talk to you now," _Meredith said softly as well. _"Seriously, Chad, I've never seen you so…down…well, just once when our grandfather died. What's wrong?"_

The concern with which she was talking made Chad to surrender and empty everything he had inside and so he explained everything – since when he met Troy to that last confrontation, feeling how relief overcame him and feeling his cousin's concern and attention acted like sedatives for him. "And that's what has happened…"

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, Chad…" _Meredith said softly really understanding Chad's sadness. _"Where are you now?"_

"Beside East High," Chad shrugged already walking towards the outside courts where he and Troy not only had bonded but also where their friendship changed from two kids' friendship to two adults' friendship. "I've been walking for some time now…"

"_I'm coming there," _Meredith nodded for herself already putting on her sneakers. _"Wait for me, okay?"_

"No, Mer," Chad sighed. "I kinda want to be alone…"

"_No way!" _She argued back. _"You need someone there…and…we've always been friends and cousins Chad, you're like my big brother! I'm not going to leave you alone so you can bury yourself in pain and pity. You need me…and I want to be there for you…"_

He sighed in defeat knowing that nothing he could say would made her change her plans. "Okay, I'll wait for you here…"

"_Fifteen minutes," _she answered hanging up the phone afterwards not really waiting for him to add anything more.

And then he let his knees fall on the ground in desperation.

* * *

_With Troy_

He didn't know how long he'd been there in the park, beside the lake and beside the oak that meant so much for him because of what it represented, nor didn't he care. He just wanted to feel the pain stopping and the sadness he was feeling disappear…but it seemed he was in for a painful hell.

He'd always thought about Chad like the tough guy, the strong one, the one who didn't let his emotions or feelings govern him, but the sadness he'd seen into his eyes, the fact of knowing how much he'd hurt him were things that made him feel like shit. He could understand why Chad was so angry and disappointed – hell, he felt that same way too – but he'd hoped Chad would be as understanding with all the Zeke and his friends' thing the same way he'd been with the situation with Gabriella.

But no; Chad was hurt, deeply hurt, because of what he'd done…and he couldn't feel worse. Whenever he'd been building a friendship with Zeke and the other guys, he'd also been "forgetting" Chad and the others; it hadn't been conscious or his will to do so, but the truth was that he felt _better_ in a weird way with Zeke and the others than with Chad and the team simply because things were easier with them, things were more about friendship and simply enjoy their friendships than play basketball just because they _needed_ to win, than to be around each other just because they were all from the same popular group while being in high school, than try to be more popular and have more girls around them…he was fed up with that life and he'd just wanted a change.

Okay, he'd done things the worst possible way with no telling Chad which his thoughts and feelings were, but he'd never tried to "suppress" Chad from his life! Not at all! Chad was like his brother, for God's sake! With the others that was different, but not with Chad – their friendship was more like a brother-brother relationship than a friend-friend one, and Troy knew that he needed Chad in his life. He'd pretended that Chad wasn't important and that what he thought about all the Gabriella thing didn't matter to him, and that was the truth…until a certain point. Chad had accepted Gabriella and their relationship, so the problem wasn't there but Troy knew, he just knew, that if Chad had thrown a fit against Gabriella he would have not only defended her but also tried for Chad to understand and accept her – he would have verbally fought with Chad so he could see things from his own point of view, but still not moving away from Gabriella at any cost, but still being with Gabriella, but still loving her the powerful way he did.

Gabriella was right when she told him that friendship and friends were important and that he would be happier if Chad was still in his life…like she always was.

He felt so lost; he didn't know what to do to make things better not just for himself but also for Chad. Troy knew Chad was angry and probably raging against him at the moment, but Troy knew him and he just knew that, behind all the fury Chad could feel, sadness and hurt were what he was actually feeling. But how could he to make amends with him? How he could have Chad forgiving him? How could he rebuild the friendship?

Groaning, Troy let his head fall back into the oak's trunk, closing his eyes tightly so the threatening tears he knew were there fell. "What should I do?" He asked to himself in a very low whisper.

He wanted to call Gabriella; he knew she would made him feel better and she would reassure him…but he also knew this one was a battle he couldn't escape from – he'd put himself into the mess and it was unfair for him to pretend to be "rescued" by Gabriella when everything had been not just his fault but also the result of his selfishness.

Deciding that he couldn't move from there simply because just with being there he could feel Gabriella's love, concern and care, Troy lied back down flatly on his back and let the time just pass…not really caring about anything but the desperation and guilty he was feeling.

* * *

_With Meredith_

Grabbing her keys and her phone, Meredith stepped into her car, ready to drive towards East High. She didn't know the whole story but only what Chad had told her, but only with that she knew Chad was a mess…and she guessed Troy would be another one.

Her thoughts filled with the image of Gabriella begging for Troy to be there after the Ben's incident, and seeing the connection they two had, she knew that Troy was probably needing Gabriella the same way she'd done some hours ago. She knew she was being noisy…but she didn't care – now Chad would be angry, well, if she told him…which she wasn't planning on to do, but once things were settled down and both guys had talked through everything, Chad would be thankful…or so she hoped.

After a nod reassuring herself, she retrieved her phone from her sweat's pocket and looked for the last received call. She dialled the number, her fingers shaking and her breathing laboured, and placed the item beside her ear while biting her lip in nerves afterwards.

----------

The strident sound that invaded her room all of a sudden awoke her in less than one second. Recognizing her phone ringing, Gabriella reached for it and narrowed her eyes in confusion when she saw who was calling her. Her first thought had been that it was the next morning already, that she'd slept in and that Troy was the one calling her…but it seemed that the night – the long and stressing night – wasn't finished…yet.

"Mer?" She asked sleepily into the phone. "What's up?"

"_I'm so sorry, Gabi, I know you were sleeping but I've thought you needed to know and that you would have liked for me to warn you just now…and, well, he doesn't want me there but I think that he actually wants me there…so I guess the other one wants you there and of course, I've imagined that you probably didn't know anything yet, so I've thought I had to call you and update you…" _Meredith's rambling awoke Gabriella for good.

"Hey, hold on for a second," Gabriella sat up and turned on the light of her nightstand. "Take a deep breath and start again, come on."

"_Once I've hung up with you," _Meredith took a deep breath, _"I've called Chad to tell him I've talked to you…and…well, he was…like too down, you know? As if something was off…"_

"But I've talked to him and he seemed to be just fine," Gabriella scrunched her nose confusedly. "When has been that you say?"

"_Some minutes ago," _Meredith sighed. _"Look, I don't know all the details…so I can't tell you exactly what has happened – Chad has only told me how they were friends since pre-school and that Troy wasn't his friend anymore – so now we know they have argued or fought badly, and a result of that, Chad was like depressed…so I guess Troy is like him now…has he called you?"_

Gabriella's heart broke when she heard the news already knowing what had happened. "No," she swallowed aloud and pinched the bridge of her nose with two of her fingers. "And I doubt he's going to call me now…he's so stubborn…"

Meredith lifted her eyebrow not really understanding what Troy being stubborn had to do with the situation they had between their hands but, in the end, she decided to delete that worry from her mind – she had enough things going on as it was. _"Look, I don't want to interfere in your relationship with Troy…I've just thought…look, I've remembered how you were begging for him to be there for you when that thing with Ben…and…I don't know, if Troy feels half as bad as Chad feels, I'm sure he would like to have you there. Yours is the decision of you going there or not…I just wanted to let you know what has happened…"_

"And I'm really thankful for that," Gabriella gulped. "Gosh, I was worried things would be like that after they two talked but seeing how Chad has accepted Troy's relationship with me…I've just hoped he would also accept all the rest of the story, though I know and understand is different…now I feel super bad, man…"

"_Hey," _Meredith cooed. _"Now don't think this is your fault, you hear me? They are both grown up adults so the problem is theirs, not yours or mine. If I'm…intervening here is because I know they need the support now…"_

"I'm already getting dressed," Gabriella muttered into the phone while keeping the item beside her ear thanks to her shoulder. "I guess you have no idea about where Troy is, right?"

"_No," _Meredith turned on the engine of her car. _"I just know Chad is waiting for me in the outside court of East High…"_

"Well, I'm going to look for Troy," Gabriella put on her sneakers and reached for her keys, "send me a text message once you finish with Chad, okay?"

"_Sure," _Meredith agreed. _"Good luck…"_

A sad smile found its way in Gabriella's face. "Good luck for you too…"

Placing the phone in her pocket, Gabriella went to her parents' room and knocked softly the door, letting out a breath of relief when she heard the television still going on. A faint _come in_ came from the other side of the wooden door and she opened it, to find her parents looking at her with worry written in their faces.

"Weren't you sleeping, sweetie?" Maria asked lowering the book she'd been reading onto her lap.

Gabriella nodded and walked tentatively towards the big bed, sitting at her mother's feet. "I was…but…something has come up and now I need to go…"

Robert narrowed his eyes. "Gabi, it's late…where the hell are you going now?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Something's off with Troy and…he needs me with him right now…"

Robert and Maria looked at each other, both well aware of Gabriella's worried face. "What has happened, honey?" Maria asked softly knowing everything involving Troy was important for Gabriella.

"I don't know all the details, but it seems he's fought with his best friend," the lump in her throat made difficult for her to talk. "And…I want to be there for him the same way he's been beside me when I've needed him…"

Robert cleared his throat. "Has he called you?"

"No," Gabriella whispered. "Chad's cousin has done that…"

"Chad's cousin?" Maria asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"He's Troy's best friend and his cousin is a friend from my university," Gabriella took a deep breath. "She's talked to Chad…and he's explained to her what has happened…and then she's called me…"

"Gabi," Robert began softly not wanting to upset Gabriella. "If Troy hasn't called you…maybe is because he wants to deal with that…alone…"

"I know," Gabriella cleared her throat wiping the lonely tear that was falling from one of her eyes. "But I'll feel better if Troy himself tells me that…instead of me assuming whatever. If he doesn't want me there, then fine, I'll come back here and I'll talk to him in the morning or whenever he wants for us to talk…but…I need for him to tell me that, you know?"

"Of course," Maria nodded her head stopping Robert's answer. "Go then, but once you come back here again, awake us so we know you're here, okay?"

A thankful smile appeared on Gabriella's trembling lips and she reached down to hug her mother. "Thank you, mom…"

"Maria…" Robert began again.

"Please, dad," Gabriella interjected. "If that wasn't serious I would have sneaked out of the house and you wouldn't know anything; if I'm here telling you that…is because that's not some silly thing I want."

One simple look coming from his wife was enough for him to surrender. "Okay, go, but do as your mother has told you when you come back here."

She didn't say anything but nodded while standing up and going to the door. "Thank you."

* * *

Both Meredith and Gabriella's driving was tense.

They only could think of the boys and what the hell had happened between them; they wanted to be there for them and just help them to sort out whatever they were feeling…but both were aware that both Chad and Troy were the kind of guy who preferred to not ask for help even though they needed it when it came to what they were feeling; they were stubborn and independent, and neither of them could stand someone's pity or help…simply because they wanted to look as two strong guys who didn't need anything from anyone.

----------

Meredith parked her car in the East High's parking lot, feeling how her nerves kicked in when a faint thud coming from the other side of the school's building could be heard. Her steps were slow and tentative…but also firm in a weird way – she just wanted to be there and there was nothing that could stop her.

Gabriella arrived at the park and killed the engine hoping and praying that Troy would still be there. She didn't know where he was…but her instincts told her that he would be still there, finding comfort in their place…in their lake…in their oak.

----------

The ball's bouncing stopped and she could hear a metallic sound that told her that Chad had thrown the ball towards the metallic wall that separated the court from the rest of the school. She winced but her walking never stopped – she just needed to be there.

Gabriella opened the park's doors while taking deep breaths. She felt her legs becoming jelly but she knew she had to be strong and put herself in front of her boyfriend…knowing that there was a chance of Troy asking her to leave him alone. Just the thought hurt her…and more would hurt if he actually told her that, but she knew it had to be done…

----------

His back was facing her and she gasped softly when she saw him kneeled down onto the court, his face buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking. "Chad?" He lifted his head and looked at her, and just that sight was enough for her to rush over him, kneel in front of him and put him into a tight hug, sighing in relief when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

His body was lying immobile on the grass she knew was around the oak and she sighed softly not wanting to disturb him or made him think she was sneaking up to him. She took a step towards Troy. "Troy?" His head snapped up and his usually blue – but at the moment dark grey – eyes locked with hers irremediably. "Oh, baby…"

She went to him, never moving her eyes from his and sat down beside him – she didn't want to pressure him the same way she didn't like to feel pressured whenever she was dealing with her own things.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a hoarse voice, his body still not moving.

"Just making sure you didn't need me," Gabriella answered with a sad smile. "You only need to tell me to go…and I'll be out of your sight, Troy…but I want for you to look into my eyes and tell me you don't want me here because you _really_ don't want me here. Forget all the I-don't-want-to-worry-you crap now…and just… just tell me what you really want. I won't get mad if you prefer to be alone now…actually, the fact of you not calling me after Chad has left I guess it's a proof that you don't want me here now…but…I need to hear it from you while I see your eyes so I am sure that you are not lying to me."

He continued looking at her in silence.

"Well?" She pressed softly, her fingers caressing the skin of his arms.

His all answer was to sit up and open his arms for her to crawl into them for, once she did, bury his head into her curls while wrapping his arms tightly around her. "How did you know?"

Her fingers began to play with his hair and she kissed his neck, the only piece of him they could reach. "Because I love you…"

"I love you too, so much…"

His voice came muffled from her shoulder and she noticed his arms tightening around her while he pulled her body on his lap, but she heard him loud and clear…and she make an inward vow of being there for him the same way he'd been for her since they met each other – he'd always been the one helping her but, at the moment, the roles had changed and she could show him how much he meant for her, how much she loved him…how important he was for her.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry by the delay with this chapter, people! Seriously, my life is being crazy and I don't have time to do anything! :( real life can suck big time! I've been working on this chapter whenever I've had the time, I swear, but nothing convinced me…I mean, I've started the chapter and deleted everything I had…fffffff…more than six times! This has been difficult and I'm not 100% sure with how this chapter has turned out, but I hope it makes sense with how the story has been developed. **

**You'll see, once you finish this, that there are like two "holes" – that's been done on purpose because what fills those holes will be explained in the next chapter – but even with those holes I think the plot continues making sense. Those "holes", as I've labelled them, are not an impediment for me to take a step further with the plot because that's what I've done (I hope) with how I've ended this chapter. I really really really hope you'll like this…**

**(I'm seriously afraid, btw!)**

**I know you're not interested in that as you were before (some chapters ago, I mean) but this story is super important for me and I want to work on it consciously and thoroughly; I don't want to leave holes and I don't want to just end the story in a rush, either. Each one of my characters has a meaning for me, is important and also is a reflect of a part of myself…and so I want for it to have its moment, the moment where his or her personality finishes its development. I swear I'm so very sorry you don't find this as interesting and you all seemed to think "Breaking Walls" was…but this story is the next step for "my cure", and just for that I know I need to finish this.**

**I really hope you can understand me… **

**For those of you (the few of you) who're still reading this…here's chapter 28. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

He nodded silently avoiding her eyes but she knew him better than he thought; she lifted his chin with her fingers and locked her eyes with his, repeating her question softly. This time, unable to free himself from her grasp, he couldn't help but let his real emotions flow out of him. "No."

It was just a two letter word…but it meant a lot. His admission of weakness was costing him a lot, both him and Gabriella knew that, but he felt better knowing that he could muster his real face, his real emotions, his real feelings to Gabriella without any kind of worry. She was the only one who could understand him the way she did – completely – and she was also the only one he wanted to be with when he felt so fucked up as he was feeling at the moment. Just her presence, her scent helped him…and the feeling of having her arms around his body, her lips pressed softly in his skin, the tender caresses of her fingertips along his arms were the things he was grabbing onto to not fall into a black hole of desperation, pain and sadness he was sure would be consuming him if not because Gabriella and her magic had come to find him like a lifesaver.

The couple was embraced in front of her car, which was in front of the building where his home was. They had walked from the park in silence and with their bodies pressed together and she'd been able to feel his arm around her shoulders tighten with each step that brought them closer to her car, with each step that brought them closer to the moment she would go home and he would be alone. She knew he was dreading the moment where he would feel himself alone with no one to talk to and with all the thoughts that were plaguing his mind, but she needed for him to admit precisely that so they could work on it together.

That was the reason because of she felt relief ran through her veins at his whispered word because it meant that she'd been able to read through his lie and that she'd had the truth out of him. It wasn't as if he was cautious around her; he usually told him the truth of his feelings and his thoughts but, sometimes, Troy felt as if to show weakness was something bad, as if that was something that would make the others mock him and laugh at him and so he buried his deeper emotions inside of his core not letting anyone in…at least at first because, in the end, he would cave and look for comfort in her, something Gabriella was thankful for. Since the moment they had embraced and he'd pulled her on his lap, the connection between them had gotten even stronger; it was weird because Gabriella thought that wasn't possible…but she'd been wrong all along because she felt so closer to him, she felt his pain as if it was hers and the misery that was eating him alive as if it was also eating her…as if they were one person instead of two different beings.

"I'm not going anywhere then," she said lowly while pulling him towards her body again and sighing when she felt something wet landing on the warm skin of her neck. "Hey, everything is going to work out…"

"I've hurt him too much, Ella," he said, his voice throaty and husky. "He won't forgive me."

"He needs time," Gabriella said rubbing his back softly.

Troy shook his head. "I've fucked up big time…now it's too late."

Knowing that whatever she told him wouldn't help him, Gabriella sighed and pulled her phone from her sweats, typing a text message to her parents never stopping the soft movement of her free hand along his back, soothing him and trying to ease his pain.

'_Mom, I'm safe and at Troy's. I'll be home in the morning but I can't leave him now; he needs me. Love, Gabriella'_

Putting the phone inside of her pocket again, Gabriella sighed and pulled away from Troy. "Let's go inside, come on…"

TWOFTWOF

"Go in the bathroom and take a warm shower; it'll help you to relax," Gabriella whispered already pushing Troy with her hands on his shoulders. "I'll wait for you here."

Troy took the hint and began to walk towards the bathroom adjacent to his room only to stop when he was in front of its door. "Ella," he called in a throaty voice, turning around in time to see Gabriella stopping and also turning around, looking at him confusedly.

"What?" She asked with a worried expression because of his blank face, his dishevelled state and the thunderstorm behind his usually blue eyes.

Troy bit his lip – there were so many things he wanted to say yet he didn't know how to phrase, so many thoughts he wanted to share yet he didn't understand them himself, so many worries he was afraid to voice because then they would be real, so many emotions she was making him feel he was afraid of loosing them if he said the wrong thing, that he simply stood there, watching her and reading the confusion, her own fear and her worry for him in her face. Silent seconds turned into silent minutes and then he sighed; leaning his back into the wooden door of his bathroom, Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

It was simple yet meaningful; it didn't cover everything he wanted for her to know but he knew she would understand and read between lines like she always did.

And she did. Walking back towards him noticing how his eyes were still tightly closed, Gabriella stood in front of him with a soft smile plastered on her face. "Open your eyes, Troy."

He did what she told him to do and then inhaled sharply at the intensity he could read in her perfectly brown eyes, stunned not only by her beauty but also by her concern, by her glorious face he wanted to see everyday, by the love shining in her eyes he hoped would remain untouched until the end of their days…by the care with which she was looking at him that made him want for them to get lost together in a place where no problems and no worries taunted them.

Her arms snaked up to his neck and then he could feel her body pressed with his, her breath washing over his face and the tickling sensation that overcame him every time Gabriella played with the hairs of his nape. Her lips found his for a brief time…brief but enough to snap him out of his reverie her perfection had made him fall into and wrap his own arms around her, pulling even closer and deepening the kiss desperately, craving to feel the joy and the happiness only Gabriella could make him feel. She opened her mouth slowly and he crawled his tongue into her wet and warm cavern gladly accepting the invitation, moaning when Gabriella let out a low and throaty moan herself and slipping his hands under her top so her warmness invaded his whole him.

The need of air soon overcame them and Gabriella pulled away breathlessly, closing her eyes briefly when Troy touched her forehead with his. "I love you," she whispered, blushing furiously when Troy's eyes locked with hers.

"I love you too," he said with a strained voice hugging her tightly and as close as possible, burying his head into her hair and just inhaling deeply so the scent that was _she_ calmed him.

Gabriella pulled away and smiled sweetly at him. "Now go take that shower; I'll wait for you here."

"You need clothes," Troy said frowning pointing at her sweats and top.

"I'll be okay with that," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders already sitting on his bed and then lying down. "Now go take that shower, come on, I need my pillow if I want to sleep."

The wink that accompanied her words made him smile a sincere smile. Shaking his head, he went to her and kneeled on the mattress beside her body; lowering his head until his nose rubbed hers, Troy kissed her lips softly once. "And who says that said pillow will want for you to sleep on?"

She giggled playfully. "So…you really say you would let me sleep without a pillow? That's just mean, you know…"

He chuckled good-naturedly and nodded. "Fair enough," he kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay, you'll have your pillow only if you accept to step out of your clothes so you can be really comfortable."

Gabriella blushed and widened her eyes in what Troy recognized was sudden fear. Those same eyes that had been locked with his all this time found then very interesting a random spot out of the window – she was avoiding his scrutinizing look. "I'm…I'm…comfortable."

"Baby," he said while pulling away once he noticed the change in his girlfriend's voice and posture – her back was tense, her muscles stiffened and her face had become blank, without showing any emotion.

"No, Troy," Gabriella said rolling away from him and sitting on his bed, hugging her legs closer to her body. "I'm okay, really, now go…"

"Not a chance," he shook his head and moved closer to her, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders, tightening it when he saw her wince and try to shake it off. "Tell me what's in your mind."

"Troy please, go shower," she sighed still not meeting his concerned and worried eyes moving her shoulders so Troy took the hint and freed her. "It's late and I'm…I'm tired…"

He sighed in defeat knowing that Gabriella could be _so_ stubborn and that she didn't want to talk…they wouldn't talk. Freeing her from his grasp, Troy leaned down and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry…for everything and…and I love you…so much."

Not even looking back, Troy went into the bathroom and Gabriella sighed when she heard the water already running. She didn't know what has possessed her to act this way but the words he'd spoken had senselessly scared her, because she was aware that she was overreacting…yet she couldn't help it. She knew he would never force her to do something she didn't want to do; she knew he really cared for her; she knew his feelings for her were so deep she really was important for him…but even though she knew all that, she also knew he was experimented, she knew he'd been with uncountable girls, she knew he'd made love a lot of times with multiple girls…and that was what, precisely, scared her – she was afraid she wouldn't be able to satisfy him when they made love, she was afraid he would discover she wasn't what he wanted…but, mostly, she was afraid he would kick her out of his life when he knew she wasn't ready to even think about to take that step with him (or with anybody for that matter) anytime soon.

The euphoria she felt every time he told her he loved her vanished from her body and soon sadness washed over her. She wanted to make him happy, to please him and make his life easier and happier, to make him want her and to make reality his wishes and dreams…but how could she do that when she wasn't able to even talk about the physical aspect of a relationship with him? How could she do that when she wasn't ready to let him in all the way? How could she do that when she was afraid of just be herself 100% in front of him? Because she knew she could voice her thoughts and everything with Troy…but there was always that hidden fear, that hidden trauma, that hidden worry, inside of her that became a barrier at some point and made her feel a little girl lost in the middle of a dark forest.

A faint click snapped her out of her reverie yet Gabriella didn't lift her head from her shoulders, not daring to look at him and read disappointment, hurt or, worse, hate in his face. But Troy wouldn't allow her to go back into her shell. "Ella," he said sitting beside her but not touching her. "We need to talk."

He felt refreshed after the shower he'd just taken; his sore muscles weren't as sore and his mind was clearer than before…and though the drama with Chad still worried him, his main concern, at the moment, was Gabriella. While he showered he'd been thinking about reasons for her sudden weird behaviour and he'd come back empty; he couldn't think of a reason for her to be so distant with him, for her to shut him out…and that was killing him. He'd been thinking about if he'd done or said something that could have gotten her upset yet he'd found nothing; they had been okay, she'd been even flirting with him, they had talked, kissed and embraced and she'd seemed to be at a perfect ease around him…yet something had happened for Gabriella's behaviour to so drastically change.

Even though her body was close to his, the truth was that Troy felt as if their bodies were miles apart; he couldn't help it but feel as if Gabriella was drifting away from his hold, as if Gabriella was leaving his life…and that was something he not just couldn't bear but didn't want to even think about. The possibility of loosing her now that he'd found her scared him endlessly and he knew, he was positive, he would fight against everything and anything that was scaring her in order for her to not ever leave his side…but he needed to know what it was to be able to make everything better – he needed to know which the demon was so he could fight and win, he needed to know where the problem was so they could talk and, together, solve it…he just needed to know what was bothering her so they could be in their private bubble where only them and perfection existed…again.

Gabriella, on her part, felt tears burning in the corner of her eyes. She felt so stupid, so naïve and so ridiculous she didn't dare to lift her head from her knees so ashamed of herself she was. She couldn't believe he'd already showered and that astonished her – had she been hiding her face in her knees for just this long for real? It seemed impossible yet it was true because she could smell the scent of his gel and his cologne, smells she's grown used to and loved them to death, that always calmed her but that day were useless because she could still feel her nerves running wildly up and down her body. She knew he was waiting for an answer, a sign that told him that she was alive…but she couldn't bring herself out of her shell so embarrassed she was; however, the awkward silence and the tension she could feel emanating from his body were making her feel ever worse so, finally, she decided to talk but not move. "Then talk."

He sighed. "I want to talk to you while seeing your eyes."

"No," she sniffed.

"Yes," he said sternly shifting closer to her and narrowing his eyes when she backed away from him. Hurt, shock and sadness mixed in his heart, stabbing his heart painfully over and over again. The last thing he needed was for Gabriella to act that way with him; he felt bad enough with everything going on with Chad and the thing that had comforted him all along was to know that he had her by his side…but, at the moment, she was everything but, which hurt him more than everything he'd even suffered before.

The sadness and hurt soon became fury, the frustration he was feeling like a beast eating him alive. "What the fuck, Gabriella?"

She gasped, not just because he'd used her whole name – something he'd never done since the first day they met at the oak – but also because of the venom she could feel in his voice; the anger she'd been expecting was actually there and she couldn't help but whimper in fear at what he would do.

"What have I done?" He asked standing up from his bed and pacing in front of Gabriella's statuesque form. "You were okay and now…and now that? You won't ever look at me! You're shutting me out without any reason and I have all the rights to know what the hell has gone into you to behave like this!"

The ire was blinding him; he only could see red and not the girl shaking in fear he had in front of him. "I've apologized in case I did something that upset you, I've told you I love you, I've tried to hug you yet you're still hiding from me…and I…fuck, Gabriella, why are you being like this?"

"Stop," she begged in a trembling voice.

"I don't want to stop," Troy hissed in frustration. "I feel bad enough with everything that has happened tonight and I just wanted to cuddle with you and hug you and kiss you and forget everything but you and me…I just…fuck, I just needed you…"

His last words, soft, whispered and almost said in defeat, were like a cold shower for Gabriella, who lifted her head and looked at him with her eyes wide. "You what?"

Troy saw the change in her and looked at her questioningly not really knowing if it was a bad sign or a good one. "I what what?"

"That last thing you've said," she whispered not moving her eyes from his. "You really mean it?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in the pockets of the basketball shorts he was wearing, suddenly feeling helpless, shy…as if the only thing that was left for him was to surrender and try to ease his pain – that now was even worse – alone. "If I mean what? That I just wanted to cuddle with you, hug you, kiss you and forget everything but you and me?" Gabriella didn't say anything but kept her eyes locked with his. "That I needed you?" She nodded silently this time and she heard him sigh never breaking their eye-lock. "Of course I do."

If until then she'd been crying – huge but silent tears – when he whispered he really meant everything he'd said she began to sob. Violent sobs corrupted her body and she left her back fell onto the mattress not having enough strength to keep a sitting position anymore, rolling over so Troy couldn't see this first hand the awful sight she knew he was seeing at the moment. She felt stupid, desperate and afraid; she was sure she'd lost him behaving the way she did, not trusting him and just shutting him out when she knew he needed her. She felt heartbroken and miserable because she'd done the last thing she wanted to do – hurt him and made him feel bad – when she promised to herself he would never feel sad because of her.

Troy, on the other side, stood frozen in front of his bed really lost and not understanding anything at all. However, this frozen state lasted just seconds because when his brain registered she was actually crying, when his brain registered she was hurting, when his brain registered she felt miserable, he lowered onto the mattress beside her trembling body as closer as he could and then wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her even closer so her back and his front were pressed tightly together. "I love you, Ella…of course I meant…of course I mean everything…"

She turned then and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in the crock of his neck. "I'm so sorry…"

With the way she was clinging to him, with the way she was pressing herself closer to him, with the strength with which her arms were wrapped around him, Troy felt his heart rebuilt – they needed to talk, of course they did, but he didn't feel her as far away as before which, at the present time, was enough. Deciding to just try to comfort and sooth her, Troy began to rub his hands softly along her back under her shirt; he noticed her shiver but just tightened his arms around her and peppered soft kisses along her hair and her face…whatever part his lips could reach.

TWOFTWOF

The sobs subsided after a while – Troy didn't know for how long they had been lying without speaking to each other but he didn't care; he could feel her body less tensed and relaxed in the cocoon his body was and that made him relax as well.

"What happened?" He whispered pulling her face away and brushing the silent tears that were still falling from her eyes away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped closing her eyes tightly. "I just…I don't…"

He pecked her lips softly. "Hey," he cooed, "it's just me; you know you can tell me everything."

"I'm sorry," she repeated again.

"Baby, come on," he encouraged pulling her hair away from her face. "Tell me what's made you be like this."

"I was scared," she admitted in a low and throaty voice with her eyes closed, her past worries seeming to be silly because of the way he was looking at her and taking care of her.

"Of me?" He asked in an even lowest voice, his hands stilled in her face.

She opened her eyes then. "Yes…and no…"

Knowing that if he wanted to get the truth out of her he couldn't pressure her, Troy took a deep breath trying to calm his need to yell, scream and shout. "You need to elaborate that a little more…"

"You'll think I'm being silly," she blushed and played with the collar of his shirt.

"What?" He asked confusedly. "Why should I think you're being silly? If you're upset…if something has upset you the last thing I'm going to do is to think you're being silly…"

She closed her eyes in frustration at herself – she needed to tell him the truth so they could talk and be okay again…and she just wanted that! But just the thought of admitting to him that she wasn't ready to have sex made her feel so small and so immature and inexperienced she felt incapable to do so. His lips touched hers then and she opened her eyes again, only to meet his concerned face, his worried eyes and his love for her radiating from each one of his pores, and then she took a deep breath. "I'm not ready to have sex, Troy."

His eyes widened in surprise – hell, that was the last thing he'd expected for her to say! – and he chocked. "What?"

She sighed. "I've said I'm not ready to have sex."

"I've heard you," he stuttered. "But what has brought this on? Who's talked about having sex?"

"You?" She said, her voice sounding dubious now.

"Me?" Troy's eyes bulged and he felt himself getting redder by the minute. "When? I mean…I haven't said anything about that…I mean…not that I don't want you…because I want you…so much but…you know? I mean…sex? No one has said anything about it…"

"Well, not about sex itself but just…" Gabriella didn't know how to continue; she was aware that he hadn't said the word 'sex' but the way he'd talked had it implied. "I just want you to know that I'm not ready."

"I know that," he answered nodding his head. "But I want to know what has made you think I was talking about sex…or that I was implying it or…hell, tell me what I've said so you think about sex." She blushed furiously and lowered her face even more only to whimper when two of his fingers lifted her chin softly. "Look at me, please…"

"It's just…" Gabriella sighed and then talked faster than ever too embarrassed as she was to speak calmly. "I've realized you'll need more than what I can give you and…shit Troy, you've been with a lot of girls and you have an experience I don't have…I mean, I've never been with a guy and I don't want to disappoint you…I mean…you have needs I can satisfy but…well, of course there are loads of girls ready for you to…"

"Woah!" Troy said covering her mouth with his hand when he realized what she'd understood from his words and what she was implying. "What the heck are you talking about?" Her eyes were wide and her breath became laboured, making Troy to lower his hand, embrace her again and kiss her nose softly. "Baby, I want to be with you…when you're ready to be with me, when you want to be with me and, more important than all that, when you're convinced that you want for me to be your first. I'll follow your lead, whichever speed you want to go, because I love you…and I'm willing to wait for you as long as you want because you matter to me…a lot."

Fresh tears began to cover her eyes and she sniffed. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey now," Troy smiled sweetly at her and rubbed his nose with hers. "There's no need to apologize; when I've talked about you being out of these clothes…I just meant that I wanted for you to wear something more comfortable, I wasn't implying I wanted you without _any_ clothe."

"See? I was being silly," Gabriella muttered in embarrassment.

"That's not true," he said hugging her tightly. "I shouldn't have said that…or at least not that way."

She sighed in contentment once his words kicked in – he knew she wasn't ready and he wouldn't pressure her – and so she relaxed in his embrace, taking deep breaths knowing that his scent would be the faster thing that would help her relax.

Troy, on his part, was biting his lip in nervousness. There was another part of her fear he wanted and needed to reassure but he didn't want for his words to come out wrong upsetting Gabriella even more. "And about my needs…"

Gabriella's head snapped away from its place under his chin, her cheeks fuming bright red again. "No-no…"

"Yes," he said softly locking his eyes with hers. "I may have needs but, Gabriella," he insisted when she struggled to free her head from his grasp so she could bury it in the crock of his neck. "Those needs…can wait; the physical side of a relationship is important but it's not the most important part of it – the comprehension, the care, the love, the company, the friendship…everything is as important…and…I wouldn't…I won't jeopardize what I have with you just because I can't keep but dick into my pants…" His eyes widened when he realized what he'd said and he rushed to explain himself. "Which I totally can, I mean…"

She giggled seeing him so troubled to find the words to say and then he stopped his rambling and looked at her. "Am I doing a fool of myself, right?"

"Yep," she answered smiling. "But you're cute when you're embarrassed."

He chuckled. "No please, seriously, tell me you understand what I'm trying to say…"

"I understand," she whispered pressing herself closer to him. "And I'm glad you feel that way."

He relaxed again and welcomed her new closeness rolling her onto her back, hovering her body with his and pressing his lips softly to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled. "And about those clothes you were talking about…"

He pecked her nose and stood up, going towards his closet afterwards. Rummaging between his clothes, Troy muttered some nonsense that made Gabriella stood up too and went to him, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. "What are you looking for?"

"Aha!" Troy said victoriously turning around with an old long and big shirt between his hands. "That's going to be perfect!"

She took the shirt and wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"Oh," he cleared his throat and rubbed the nape of his neck in what Gabriella knew were nerves. "Is just…that's my favourite shirt…is old, I know, and…you won't want to wear it but…I've thought…well, my mom wants to throw it away but…it's the first shirt I had when I became a member of the basketball team when I was 15 and…I've had it since then…" She just kept looking at him with a smile on her face but saying nothing. "I mean, if you don't want to wear it…is totally fine with me…of course…but…well…"

"I'd love to wear it," she said lifting the shirt to her nose. "It smells like you."

With that, Gabriella turned and went to the bathroom to get changed and Troy looked at her back disappear around the door with a stupid grin that talked more than whatever word he could have said – there were things like this one that made him feel so grateful for having her, so in love with and so happy to just have found her that he knew that everything he'd said had come from the bottom of his heart: he would wait forever if that just meant to have her by his side all his life.

* * *

The beeping of her phone woke her up; reaching for it so the sound stopped and didn't wake Troy, Gabriella saw it was from her mom and she bit her lip before pressing the 'read' button. She couldn't lie – she was afraid of her parents' reaction at her decision to spend the night at Troy's – but she knew she had to read the text in order to avoid further damage, if there was really a damage to solve, that was.

Turning her head to her right, she couldn't help but smile and the sight of her boyfriend sleeping peacefully with his left arm wrapped around her stomach and cuddled into her body, as if he was looking for comfort or protection in his sleep. That made her heart soar; to just know that she was the remedy he needed in order to feel happy was enough for her to feel _enough _for him, if that made any sense. She lifted her hand softly and traced the contour of his face with her fingertips while a soft smile adorned her features – she couldn't believe she was this lucky; she loved him and he loved her back, she had an amazing boyfriend that not just was his boyfriend but also his best friend, that also knew her better than anyone and also the person she didn't want to lose, ever, if it had something to do with her. She didn't just want to have him by her side all her life but also to feel the special connection they felt since the moment 0 increase, get deeper and more meaningful – because she couldn't bear the thought of not having the 'feeling' between them, the 'feeling' that made words between them unnecessary, the 'feeling' that made her smile whenever she thought about him, the 'feeling' that made her forget her demons and just enjoy her life, the 'feeling' that made her feel worthy…the 'feeling' that made her the happiest she'd even been.

With a sigh, she pressed the 'read' button and couldn't help but smile at what her mom wrote.

'_I just needed to go to the bathroom and I've seen your text. I hope this text won't wake you up but if it does, I apologize :) We'll talk once you get here but just know that we trust your judgement and that we know you're being careful. Tell Troy we hope he feels better soon. Love, mom'_

Smiling to herself, Gabriella moved Troy's arm off her and put her pillow where her body had previously been so he didn't notice her absence, wincing when he mumbled something in his sleep and sighing in relief when he didn't wake. She grabbed her phone with her and then tiptoed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Turning on the lights, Gabriella went to sit with her back leaning into the cold tub and dialled her mother's phone, hoping she wouldn't wake her up.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom," Gabriella whispered.

"_Baby," _Maria sighed softly. _"Have I waked you up?"_

"Yeah," the younger Montez answered. "But don't worry, I was also worried you would get mad if you woke up and you didn't find me in my bed."

Maria cleared her throat. _"Is everything okay, there?"_

"No," Gabriella whispered closing her eyes. "Troy is a mess…and…I haven't been able to leave him, mom, I just…when I've seen him so broken…and…and he's asked me to stay with him because he didn't want to be alone…I've just known I couldn't go."

"_Aren't his parents there?" _Maria asked curiously.

"Well yeah,"Gabriella mumbled in shyness. "But they don't know I'm here and…well, the problem he's had with Chad…I doubt he would go to his parents and talk to them about it. I mean, Troy's a very private person and he just wants for his things…to still be his things, you know?"

"_Okay," _Maria allowed after some seconds in silence. _"I'm not mad you've decided to stay with him…I'd have done the same for your father if you were me but, just…please, Gabriella, be careful…"_

Though Maria wasn't speaking the words, Gabriella understood her completely. "Nothing like that is going to happen, mom…and I know Troy, he won't pressure me into anything. You can relax, okay? We're just sleeping together as in…he sleeps beside me and I sleep beside him, nothing more and nothing less."

"_I know you're responsible, sweetie," _Gabriella could hear the smile in her mother's voice. _"Is just…well, he's your first boyfriend and…"_

"No worries," Gabriella smiled at the embarrassment she could detect in Maria's tone of voice. "We both know where we stand with that."

"_Okay then, I'm not going to say anything more so I don't embarrass neither myself or you anymore," _the older Montez giggled softly and soon Gabriella imitated her. _"I'll talk to your father in the morning, okay? He won't say a thing, don't you worry, but please, come here in the morning…and with in the morning I mean in the morning, no at lunch."_

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Will do, mom," she sighed. "I gotta go now, I don't want for Troy to wake up…"

"_Okay, sweet dreams, my love," _Maria said softly into the phone. _"I love you."_

"Love you too, mom," Gabriella said quietly pressing the "end" button of her phone and looking blankly at the screen for some minutes while biting her lip before she stood up and turned off the lights the bathroom while opening the door so the light didn't disturb Troy's sleep. Slowly and trying to be as noiseless as possible, again, Gabriella tiptoed towards the bed and, just when she was about to lie down again, the dim light of the lamp on his nightstand startled her. "Troy," she breathed. "You've scared me…"

Troy stood up then and walked to her, embracing her petite body into his lovely. "Sorry," he muttered with his lips against her temple. "I've just woken up when I haven't felt you there and then I've heard the bathroom's door opening. You okay?"

"I was talking to my mom," she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his nude torso. "She's answered my text and I've preferred to talk to her tonight than wait until the morning…"

"Is everything okay with her?" Troy pulled away and tried to read the truth in her eyes, knowing Gabriella's absurd need of trying to make everyone feel better though she felt like crap.

Gabriella, on her part, saw through him. "I promise everything is okay," she said lifting one of her arms from around his waist to his cheek and smiling when he leaned into her touch. "She understands you need me here with you."

"I do," Troy nodded. "But you won't be in trouble for that, will you?"

Gabriella giggled cutely. "I've already told you she's okay with me sleeping here, Troy."

"I was talking about your dad," he mumbled embarrassedly. "He's going to hate me."

"Hey," Gabriella said using two of her fingers to lift his chin for he lowered his face so she couldn't see the worry in his eyes. "Mom's going to talk to him and…I'm an adult, Troy, inexperienced and naïve and…silly and even stupid some times…but I'm an adult."

"You aren't stupid or silly, baby," Troy said tightening his arms around her and pulling her even closer. "If anything, the stupid here is me, not you."

"You know what I mean," Gabriella said sighed contently while pressing her cheek into his hard pecks relishing in the feeling of his strong arms around her and his body cocooning hers.

Troy could hear her breathing getting lower by the minute and pulled away. "Let's go back to bed, princess…you're exhausted."

She yawned. "A little," she said not letting him go but walking with him so their bodies never broke contact. "And I'm sure you're too."

Troy lied down and pulled her with him, pressing his chest into her back and spooning her from behind, interlacing their fingers together and taking a deep breath inhaling the sweet and fresh aroma of her shampoo. "Are you comfortable?"

"Of course," she answered while turning her head so he could see her face, smiling softly at him. "More than comfortable, actually. You?"

He leaned down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss so full of emotion, devotion, adoration and love, Gabriella couldn't help but shiver, making Troy to press his body closer to his and tighten his arms around her, warming her instantly. "With you I'm always perfect, baby."

* * *

"Can't we wait until they go out of the house so they don't see me?"

He sighed. "Ella, seriously, they are not going to say anything."

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled. "You're not the girlfriend they don't know who's slept in their house, in their son's bedroom without them knowing."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Baby, I promise you that – they are not going to tell you anything; they are going to wait for you to go and then they'll talk to me. You won't hear a thing."

"You talk as if it was normal for them to find a random girl coming out of your bedroom," Gabriella said flatly.

"Gabriella," he said, his tone warning.

"Sorry, that's come out wrong," she sighed. "What I mean is that you don't give any importance to the fact that they don't know I'm here…and for me this is a big deal. I'm not trying to say you're sleeping with different girls every night, I promise, but the fact that you talk about it with this normalcy…well, bothers me somehow."

His lips touched her forehead. "I understand that…but…once I explain to them why you're here, they are going to shut up and let us be."

Her arms wrapped around his torso and she pressed herself closer to him. "Couldn't you go first, talk to them and then come here so we go there together?"

Troy pulled away and locked his eyes with hers. "Would that make you feel more comfortable?"

Just when Gabriella was about to answer, the door of Troy's bedroom opened startling the embraced couple and Jack appeared there, widening his eyes in shock at the fact of finding his son with a girl he recognized as the one who changed his son for the better embraced together…with both him and Lucille in the house. He knew Troy had brought girls at home and had done God knew what with them there…but they had never been around when that had happened – that he knew, that was, because the sight he had in front of him made him wonder how many times they had had a girl sleeping in their son's bedroom with them ignoring everything.

"What's happening here?" His voice sounded cold, Jack was aware of that fact – and also of Gabriella's mortified face buried deeply in Troy's chest – but he couldn't help it; he didn't mind Gabriella sleeping there – he knew Troy wasn't a virgin – but the fact of his son lying to him made him angry.

"Dad," Troy nodded his head in greeting and tightened his arms around Gabriella's trembling body. "I'm sure you remember Gabriella, right?" Jack widened his eyes. Was his son really talking as if nothing? Too startled to say something, Jack nodded his head. "We'd like to talk to you…and to mom."

Gabriella snapped her head away from Troy's chest and looked at him in shock. "Troy…"

"It's okay, baby," Troy kissed her temple softly, his pose and voice sounding sure. "I want for them to know what happened with Chad…and why you're here."

"Chad?" Jack asked from his place at the door. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," Troy said, the sadness he felt the night before coming wildly again when he remembered the last events with the boy he'd always considered his brother. "Can we go to the living room?"

Jack didn't know what to do – he could notice the way not only Gabriella clung from Troy but also the way his body gravitated towards her, as if he also was looking for some kind of protection or relief in her, which made Gabriella to lift his shirt a little and rub his stomach in soothing circles in a gesture Jack recognized at once for he'd done that to calm down Troy a lot of times when he was little. Something was wrong, clearly and totally wrong.

"Mr. Bolton," Gabriella's voice snapped the two men out of their personal bubble and soon both were looking at her – though her eyes only met Jack's because she was looking at him. "I'm sorry for intrude in your home this way…I understand you're mad and that you're probably shocked but, please, could you give us the chance to explain why I'm here? I promise you I'm not here to disrespect you or your home, not at all, and I wouldn't forgive myself if you thought Troy had done that."

Troy's lips touched her forehead again. "Thank you, baby."

"Jack!"

Lucille's voice came from the other side of the apartment and soon the older Bolton shook his head. "Okay, I'm going to trust you two and hear you out. Let's go."

The three of them stepped out of Troy's room – the younger couple with their fingers tightly intertwined encouraging each other – and soon met with Lucille in the middle of the main corridor, who gasped in surprise at the sight she had in front of her. "What have I missed?"

Gabriella blushed again. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bolton, could we talk to you two before you jump into the wrong conclusion, please?"

Lucille couldn't forget the perfect impression Gabriella caused her when she met her and so, silently, she nodded. She was well aware of the tight look that was adorning her husband's face but, on the other hand, her heart was telling her to not just trust Troy but Gabriella as well; she seemed to be a sweet girl – the image of Gabriella breaking down in her son's arms was enough for everyone with heart to feel bad and sorry for the young woman – and she knew Gabriella was the reason behind Troy's change. Just for that the girl deserved all her respect and the chance to explain the reason of her being there without neither Jack nor herself knowing.

"Of course," Lucille nodded quietly. "Shall we go to the living room?"

This time Troy took the lead. "Thank you, mom." He said softly when he leaned down to kiss her cheek before he pulled Gabriella towards the living room, followed by Lucille and Jack, who shared a questioning and curious look.

The two couples sat in the two sofas the Bolton had; the older couple didn't miss the way Troy and Gabriella were sitting with their sides completely touching nor the loving look that was adorning Gabriella's features while looking at Troy nor the way he connected his lips with the hand of hers he had tightly grabbed with both of his.

"Troy?" Jack asked urging Troy to begin with the story.

The boy nodded once. "First of all, I want to tell you that if Gabriella is here is because I asked her to be because…because…"

Gabriella sensed the pain in his voice and she turned her face and kissed his throat. "I'm here, Troy, I'm here…"

Troy looked down at her and sighed. "Yesterday afternoon I met with Chad and explained to him that we're together; he took the news good and everything seemed to be okay but…but then I explained to him that…that I've befriended some of Gabriella's friends and that I've been hanging out with them…and that was what took for him to hate me…"

His last words were whispered but the other three people in the room heard him loud and clear.

Lucille gasped in surprise.

Jack widened his eyes because of the shock.

Gabriella squeezed his fingers showing her unconditional support.

And Troy closed his eyes letting the tears fall.

* * *

"Call me when you're at your house so I know you're safe," Troy whispered into Gabriella's curls when they were beside her car after the long talk they had with both of his parents.

Gabriella nodded into his chest. "I promise."

"God, I don't want you to go," he said, an edge of desperation in his voice.

She closed her eyes – his pain was also hers. "I'm sorry, baby, but I need to go home now because I have to talk with my parents."

"I know," he sighed tightening his arms around her waist. "I'm going to miss you."

Gabriella pulled her head away from his chest and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sure your parents want to talk to you alone now…you've just dropped a bomb to them…and…and I'm sure they both are shocked and will like for you to re-explain everything."

He groaned. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Baby," Gabriella said softly grabbing his face with her hands. "You can't shut them out; they have accepted and understood me being here this morning and there while you talked to them but…there is a part of that 'problem' with which I'm not involved – the relationship you've had with Chad all your life…and theirs with him as well. You need to sort it out…with your parents, who are the ones who've lived your friendship with Chad first hand all your life."

"I understand that but," Troy sighed again. "I just can't believe I've been this stupid. Was so difficult to talk to Chad from the very beginning and explain to him everything? I'm stupid…"

"You're not stupid," she kissed the column of his throat. "You were worried he wouldn't understand you; you did wrong keeping everything from him but…to an extent, I can understand why you did it…and I'm pretty sure Chad will understand you too once things cool down a little and he thinks about what you told him."

"He hates me," Troy whispered. "I've fucked up everything."

Gabriella dropped his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Give him some time," she said kissing his tense jaw. "I'm going to help you with that…we're together in this, remember?"

Troy couldn't help but smile – though it didn't reach his eyes – at her constant need to make him feel better; she was an angel fallen directly from Heaven…_his_ angel. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here, Ella, I swear I don't know."

"You don't have to worry about it because I'm here, because I'm going to be here and because there isn't anywhere where I'd like to be more than where I'm now," Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips. "I'll call you later, okay? Do you want for us to do something this afternoon?"

"Would you get mad if I told you that I'd like to have some time to think?" He asked in a petite voice, afraid of her reaction and embarrassed at his own need.

"Of course not," Gabriella smiled. "Call me when you want to meet me, okay?"

"We could go to have some dinner," he suggested softly – needing her but also needing some time to himself at the same time.

Gabriella nodded. "Fine with me," she kissed his lips once more. "I'll have my phone with me all afternoon so you can call me if you really want to go out, okay?"

She didn't want to pressure him and, though she knew he wanted for her to comfort him and be with him, the truth was that Gabriella didn't want to help him to "forget" what had happened with Chad because she knew things couldn't be left the way they were at the moment; the last thing she wanted was for Troy to give up Chad and their friendship and so she wanted for Troy to think over everything, to analyze what he'd done wrong and also to understand Chad's reaction…without her being there physically but, of course, emotionally. Some alone time would do good in Troy, she just knew it.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips. "I love you so much, Ella, so much."

"I love you too," she answered before she climbed in the car and drove towards her home, where she knew both her parents would be already waiting for her to come so they could talk.

Firstly, though, she knew she had to do another thing. Once she had her car parked in front of the building where her home was, Gabriella grabbed her phone and sent a text to Meredith – the only one person who could help her.

'_Hey Mer, could you give me Chad's number? I want to talk to him…without Troy. I guess he feels as bad as Troy feels…and I kinda feel this is my doing, I mean, I feel responsible for their fight and I want to talk to Chad. How is he? Troy feels horrible and is a mess; we were talking until late hours in the morning but I'm not sure I've been able to really help him… :( either way, I need is my responsibility to talk to Chad. Help me? love, Gabriella xx'_

Meredith's answer arrived soon.

'_Hey Gabi! Chad's a mess too. He feels betrayed and…hurt; I understand him…I would feel this bad too, but I think that he's so adamant in no hearing Troy because of that. I mean, he knows Troy and he knows he wouldn't do anything to hurt him on purpose but…the feeling of being left out…well, is what's hurting him. He didn't talk much, to be honest…but from what he told me…part of him wants to begin a fresh new start and the other wants to forget Troy and their friendship. I really think you talking to him will do some good and I, actually, was about to ask you to talk to him. His number is 456435531902. Call him and let me know what he says… :) good luck! Mer :**'_

Gabriella memorized the number in her phone and then pressed "call" – better get over with it as soon as possible – waiting for Chad to pick up. The phone rang four times before a sleepy and throaty voice answered. _"Hello?"_

"Chad, it's Gabriella," she said softly into the phone hoping he would hear what she had to say before hanging up.

"_Oh, hello," _Chad said quietly.

Sixty silent seconds passed before Gabriella felt confident enough to begin with the chat. "I guess you're surprised I'm calling you but I want to talk to you."

"_If that's Troy's doing…"_

Gabriella interrupted him. "He doesn't know I'm talking to you, Chad, I swear he has no idea."

Something in Gabriella made Chad to trust her completely and he sighed. _"I believe you. What do you want to talk about?"_

"Troy, you, what happened…"

"_He's a fucking liar," _he growled into the phone. _"He's kicked me out of his life…"_

"Look, can we do that in person instead of by the phone?" Gabriella interrupted him again. "I know you feel betrayed and everything…and, to a certain point, I can understand you but…I'd like to talk to you, seriously. This…your friendship with Troy is super important for me and…and I feel responsible you both are like this now."

"_How is that your responsibility?" _Chad asked confusedly. _"The one to blame is the fucking liar who ignored me and his friends because he was so busy with his new friends that we weren't important anymore…"_

The bitterness in his voice told Gabriella that to talk to him would be difficult…but she didn't fear Chad, which was a first; she felt ready to speak her mind and to try and just help them both to sort out the mess both had inside. She just hoped she would be able to help them…

"Please Chad," she said softly. "Can we meet this afternoon and talk? I'm begging you…"

"_Okay," _he sighed after two more silent minutes_. "I don't want Troy there though."_

"We'll be alone," Gabriella nodded and try to convince her only with her tone of voice. "I promise you this is between you and me."

"_Where do you want for us to meet?" _Chad asked quietly again.

Gabriella thought about the options she had – where she wanted to go was the park but she knew there was a high chance for Troy to be there during the afternoon and so she tried to think about another place. "I don't know…where would you feel comfortable enough?"

"_Can we meet at East High?"_

The question startled Gabriella but soon the reason behind his request became clear – this was the place that held more memories with Troy than any other one.

"Of course," Gabriella answered. "At 4?"

"_Perfect," _Chad cleared his throat. _"I'll be in the outdoor courts."_

"See you there, then."

Chad sighed again. _"See you."_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in that update, guys…but I can assure you a have a very valid reason for that! my sister had a baby last Monday and I've been helping her until that moment with preparing everything for the baby…and when he was born…weeeeeeeeeeeell, I guess you can say I've taken my role as an "aunt" quite seriously! LOL add here I have a job and also friends and people I care about and you'll understand, I hope, fanfiction hasn't been in my priorities' list. But I'm back! ;)**

**I hope you'll like this chapter…I'm thinking about the next one being the last one but if not…well, the story will be finished with two more chapters. I have to think about it…what would you like it better? One chapter more or two chapters more? Tell me what you think! :D**

**Thanks so much for your reviews of last chapter; you're really the best out there and I'm super proud, more with each new chapter I post, of having you as a readers. You really know how to make me feel supported and happy with what I write…so a huge thank you to all of you! *hug***

**Here's chapter 29; enjoy! :)**

* * *

It'd been one year since she left the building…yet everything was still the same: the big fountain welcoming the students, the wildcat engraved in the main wall of the main building, the red flags hanging from the windows, the huge "E" above the old ironed red doors…and also the butterflies running wildly in her stomach in anticipation of seeing Troy, the mysterious man with who she would lock eyes, bump "accidentally" and also ignite the most powerful invisible connection she'd ever felt with anyone.

She closed her eyes, sighed tiredly and leaned her head back into the headrest of her car. _Troy_. Her thoughts went to him like everyday…but this time, however, also accompanied with worry and preoccupation for what he would be doing, how he would feeling and what he would be thinking about. He'd wanted to be left alone, and she understood him completely, but there was another part of her, a tiny part hided in the deepest corner of her heart, which wanted to be there for him the same way he'd been for her every time she'd needed him. Just knowing that he was having a hard time, just knowing that he was feeling like shit because of the drama with Chad, made her to want to run to him, wrap her arms around his torso and just try to give him the peace he didn't have at the moment, comforting him and making him feel better.

But she couldn't do that because he'd asked her for some time just with himself so he could figure out the mess he was in.

She sighed tiredly again. The night had been short; she felt her body really sore and mentally exhausted, yet she needed to be really awake for what she was about to do. She didn't know, yet, where she'd found the courage to just call Chad and ask him to meet with her so they could talk; she didn't know, either, what to say or how to phrase the confusion that was plaguing her mind; she didn't know, either, how he would react…but, most of all, she didn't know if she was doing the right thing or not with wanting for that talk to happen. She knew that was to put her nose in a business that wasn't hers…of course she knew that, but she also needed to help them to sort the mess out, to arrange things…to make everything better. In a way she felt responsible for the breakdown of their friendship and so she needed that, at least, she had to do whatever was in her power so things were okay between the two best friends again.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket breaking her train of thought. Reaching down, she retrieved the item from her pocket and looked at the screen, a huge smile finding its place in her face when she saw the brownish face of her brother laughing directly at her and his name flashing in the dim light of her car.

"Bobby!" She squealed with pure delight into the phone. Her brother chuckled and she couldn't help but smile. "I miss you!"

"_Good to know,__ I wouldn't have expected anything less coming from you,"_ he answered amusedly, laughing when Gabriella gasped offended.

"You're an ass, you know that?" She said bitterly. "At least you could pretend you miss me too…"

"_You know I do,"_ he answered softly, still smiling but his voice turning more serious. _"Very much…"_

Gabriella smiled softly – it still amazed her that they two, being boy and girl, had that close relationship. She knew a lot of girls that had bitter and bad relationships with their older brothers but this wasn't her case at all. On the contrary, Gabriella had a special spot in her heart for Bobby; he was one of his best friends, his confident, the boy who helped her the most – though unconsciously at that time – through the Sharon ordeal, the one who protected her from monsters, dragons and other mystical creatures that were hiding in her closet or under her bed ready to attack her when she turned off the lights of her room when she was little…he was just the one who knew about her self confidence and gave her the courage she needed, the push she needed, in order to just accept them and learn to live with them.

"When are you coming home?" She asked in a low voice, missing him more than ever with all the drama that was surrounding she and Troy those days; she needed his advice, his point of view, she just needed to talk to him in order to calm herself and just see things more clearly. He had this ability – to put the confusion far away from her mind so she could think things straight.

"_How would it sound if I told you that I'm coming home in three days…to stay there for two whole weeks?" _

Though Gabriella couldn't see him, she knew he was smirking…and she also knew he'd placed the phone far from his ear once he said that because he knew, as well as she, that the squeal that would leave her mouth would be loud.

"Seriously?"

He laughed. _"I wouldn't lie with something like that, sis, so you can warn your boy now: I'm going to kidnap you for, at least, a couple of days. You won't see anyone but me…and you won't talk to anyone but me."_

Gabriella giggled. "Sure," she answered good-naturedly. "I'm sure mom and dad will be pleased with me not leaving my room and not talking to them for a couple of days…"

"_Mom would throw a fit,"_ the young man chuckled imagining how their mother would react. _"Okay, I'm going to let you see and talk to the rest of the world…and move around the house as you please, but you won't be living the building if not with me. Got it?"_

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Bobby, whatever you say…"

"_Good, glad we could understand each other,"_ Bobby answered mockingly making Gabriella dissolve in a fit of giggles, being joined by him with his chuckles after a while.

When Gabriella sobered, she bit her lip. Should she ask him what he would do if he was the one in her situation? She could use some kind of help there because she felt somehow lost. "Hey Bobby," she began tentatively.

"_What's up?"_ He answered picking her hesitant tone of voice at once.

"Troy and I are…public, now," she said in a tone she hoped sounded nonchalant.

"_That's great, Gabi!"_ Bobby said excitedly into the phone. _"About time you two faced the whole world with what you have…"_

"Things are not this easy, bro…" Gabriella bit her lip with so much force she was sure she would taste blood at any moment now.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Mom and dad don't know that, okay? So you have to promise me you won't say a word about it to them," Gabriella demanded in a panicked voice.

"_You're worrying me,"_ Bobby accused.

She sighed. "I had a problem with a guy of my uni. He wanted…something with me and I refused…but he didn't accept it…"

"_What?"_ Bobby shouted angered interrupting her. _"What the fuck, Gabi? Are you really saying some fucking son of a bitch has forced you and you haven't said anything to anyone?"_

"NO!" Gabriella said. "He didn't do anything but kissed me though I tried to push him away…because a friend of Troy, whose cousin goes to class with me, happened to be there…"

"_Gabriella, explain the whole fucking story now,"_ Bobby hissed. _"Tell me exactly what the hell happened, who that guy was and how come he's not in jail for what he did to you."_

She rolled her eyes – he could really be a drama queen sometimes. "Stop that attitude now," she ordered. "Nothing happened, okay? Chad and Meredith came just in time and he pushed him away from me."

"_Who the hell is Chad?"_ Bobby asked, feeling how his patience was leaving his body with each second went by.

"Troy's best friend," she explained. "Now, tell me explain the story in my way; you're interrupting me all the time jumping into wrong conclusions."

"_Then explain to me the whole story in a row, paying s__pecial attention to the details and telling me who is who, and I promise you I'll wait until you finish,"_ he hissed into the phone, his voice bitter and full of what Gabriella knew was contained angriness.

"Chad is Troy's best friend, Meredith is his cousin and the girl who goes to class with me, Ben is the idiot and you already know Troy," she said, her patience also at the minimum. "He tried something with me one afternoon…but luckily Mer and Chad were there, Chad stopped him. I was a mess and I began to babble Troy's name, Meredith looked for my phone and called Troy – at that time Chad didn't know that Troy was _his_ Troy, by the way – and she told Troy to come because I needed him. He came and…well, he acted not caring about who was there or not…so both Chad and Mer saw that there was something between us; then he and Chad saw each other…and then they met to talk, one because he wanted some answers and the other because he wanted to come clean and tell everything. Troy called me when they were together because he didn't know how to explain our relationship…I helped him…but then…"

True to his word, Bobby had remained silent all this time Gabriella had been speaking, but the hesitation he'd noticed in her sister made his curiosity to pick up. _"Then what?"_

Gabriella sighed. "One day, I was in the old station court with Zeke and the others and…well, Chad, Troy and some of their friends went there. Without knowing the one who was missing each one of the shots she tried, Chad and the others began to mock me and…my lack of skills with basketball...and so did Troy when the others told him to kick us out of there because they wanted to play…"

Her voice had been lower with each spoken word and Bobby cleared his throat, probably fighting the urge to insult everyone, Troy included. _"Then what?"_

His voice was constrained and Gabriella winced. "I've already talked to Troy about it…and also with Chad, both have apologized and I've accepted the apologies, so forget that part, okay?"

"_Okay,"_ Bobby grunted, really not happy with where their conversation was going.

"Well then, Troy met with Zeke and…apologized and since then…Troy has been also hanging with Zeke, Peter and the others…without Chad and his friends knowing," Gabriella said, sighing when she ended.

"_You say that as if that was bad; where is the problem with that?"_ Bobby asked confusedly. _"Is there a law that forbids Troy to hang out with other people that are not Chad, or what?"_

"Not exactly," Gabriella bit her lip again. "But after we told Chad we were together and how we met…well, Troy explained to him this thing about Zeke. Chad got mad…which I also can understand…well, to a certain point, and since then their friendship is a mess. Chad is a mess, Troy is a mess…and I'm in the middle. I feel responsible…"

Bobby sighed – trust Gabriella to feel guilty for something that had nothing to do with her. _"Gabi,"_ he said softly knowing the real root of the problem was what happened with Sharon, _"you can't feel responsible because Troy has fought with his friends."_

"But in a way I'm the one to blame," Gabriella said exasperated, her guiltiness surfacing now that she wasn't holding it back thanks to the influence of her brother. "Troy met Zeke because of me…and…"

"_And nothing,"_ Bobby said interrupting her speech. _"He decided to keep from Chad his friendship with Zeke, and though I can understand why Chad is mad, the truth is that Troy is free to befriend whoever he wants. He doesn't need Chad's permission to just have a life. What if he had more friends? Chad should be happy for Troy instead of mad."_

"I don't think Chad is mad with Troy because he's made new friends but because he's been hanging out with Zeke and a guy from his university instead of doing so with Chad and the others," Gabriella closed her eyes. "I guess Chad feels like being left out…"

"_And I repeat you, I can understand why Chad is mad…but to a certain point,"_ Bobby refuted. _"But he's no one to judge, opine or just speak his mind when it comes to Troy's personal life because that's Troy's business."_

Gabriella groaned. "See? I think the same but then…Troy feels like he owes to Chad some kind of…loyalty or something like that, and the other one is hurt because he's been missing a lot of Troy's life…"

"_Hey,"_ Bobby cooed, _"don't stress over it now…"_

"Too late," Gabriella answered in a soft and pained voice. "I'm going to meet with Chad in fifteen minutes and I'm going to try and put some sense into him…see if I can arrange things…"

Knowing that Gabriella was aware that it wasn't her place to do so, but also knowing that Gabriella wouldn't hear anything against it due to her guiltiness, Bobby decided to drop the subject. _"Look, I can't help you there but…maybe you should…I don't know…do you know why Troy has kept everything away from Chad?"_

"I think so," Gabriella answered vaguely. "Chad and the others…well, are friends from school; there, I remind you, Troy was like a god, the popular one, the coolest one and…I guess you can say they thought the world was kneeled in front of them, you know? Troy realized things weren't like that and…that he was a normal human being like the rest of us, a simple mortal with good things and with bad things. I suppose Chad and the others haven't…gotten there yet, and so Troy simply decided to put some distance and break the barriers that their stupid little mind built around them…but just him doing so."

"_I get what you mean,"_ Bobby murmured_. "Usually it's better to just leave the others alone and live the way you want to live than to be kept behind being miserable. However, he should have come clean with Chad and the others if they were, really, his friends."_

"I know that," Gabriella sighed. "But I also understand why he just kept being himself with the people that didn't judge him nor expect from him to be 'the coolest guy', you know? I think he just wanted to break free and forget all the crap about who he had to be…"

Bobby kept silent and Gabriella continued.

"And I think I should tell Chad that but…" She stopped herself not really knowing how to phrase what was bugging her.

"_You don't want to impose the way you think and you're not sure about how Chad's going to react to you telling him that Troy just was in a different level of his life without that coming out as if Troy was superior than him?" _Bobby supplied in a knowing voice.

"Yeah," Gabriella groaned. "Shit, I don't think that this talk with Chad is a good idea anymore…"

Bobby chuckled. _"I think it is…but I also think that you have to be careful with the way you talk to him, I mean, you can't drop to him something that sounds like 'Troy just felt he was different than you' as if he was better than Chad."_

"I don't want to ever imply that because that's not what I think," Gabriella rushed in explain herself. "I don't think Troy is better than Chad at all; on the contrary, both are great guys…but are guys that have been surrounded by prejudices and high expectations that messed up their minds."

"_Look Gabi,"_ Bobby cleared his throat. _"I get you're in a difficult position now…but…like what happened with Troy, just be yourself and speak your mind – better or worse, is what this boy needs to hear. This talk may be good for him, I mean, he's been hearing all the time how cool he is, right? Then he needs to hear that he's not that cool, he needs to hear the truth…and the truth, sadly, is that he's been a jerk."_

Gabriella giggled. "I can't tell him that!"

"_Not with this words,"_ Bobby nodded though Gabriella couldn't see him, _"but you have to make your point. He needs to see that if Troy has befriended other people…first, this is not necessarily a bad thing, but then…that he may be responsible for that too…although he's been unconscious about it all this time. To push someone to the person you want for him to be…well, in the end can come back to you doubly and worse. He's seeing now how the things he's taken for granted…well, aren't; and it seems the one who's going to open his eyes is you…the person he would have less expected – the one he mocked some time ago. Hey, people say it all the time: 'payback is a bitch'."_

Gabriella giggled. "I wouldn't say it that way…but I get your point."

"_Just be who you really are, tell him what you really think…and…well, try to be careful with how you phrase what you want to say, okay?"_ Bobby encouraged softly. _"Everything is going to be okay…trust yourself and you'll see how I'm right."_

"You're the best, you know that?" Gabriella asked with a smile on her face. "You always know what to say so I feel better."

"_It's a gift,"_ Bobby mocked. _"A gift I have because I've been living with you and knowing you for 20 years."_

Gabriella giggled. "I'm happy you're coming back," she said still smiling, "I want you to meet Troy."

"_Uh, things are this serious already?"_ Bobby asked.

She cleared her throat. "Well, mom and dad already know him, you know that, so now I want you to meet him."

"_No worries, lil'sis, I want to meet the guy who's making my sister this happy,"_ Bobby smiled. _"You're so different now…more carefree, happy…I don't know, I'm just glad you're leaving behind all the crap and just focusing in the present…"_

"Me too," Gabriella said, her voice even softer. "Me too."

"_Gotta go now, sis,"_ Bobby said. _"My boss is calling me."_

"I should go and meet Chad anyway," Gabriella sighed. "I'll call you later?"

"_No,"_ the older Montez answered. _"I'll be in the hospital. I'll call home tomorrow or so, okay?"_

Gabriella smiled. "Okay then, love you…"

"_Love you too, Gabi…"_

TWOFTWOF

When she closed her phone, Gabriella looked at her watch and realized that she still had ten minutes or so until the time when she had to meet Chad arrived. Leaving the phone in her bag beside her, she decided to just wait there instead of going to the outside court…and she couldn't help but remember what had happened that same morning when she'd arrived at her house after spending the night at Troy's.

She knew her mother was okay with her decision and that she had her support, but it was her father's reaction what, in a way, scared her. However, her fears hadn't been justified for once she'd stepped inside the Montez's home, it'd been her father the one who'd gone to the hall to welcome her, hugging her tight into his chest…

"_I'm home!"_

_Loud footsteps arrived at her ears and Gabriella knew just by the kind of sound that it wasn't her mother but her father the one who was walking into her direction. Preparing herself for the wrath she knew was coming right to her, she winced when she saw appear her father's big figure, with a determined and serious look on his face, walking decidedly towards her. _

"_Daddy," Gabriella whimpered embracing herself when he was a couple of feet away from her. "I…" But she couldn't end what she was saying because Robert wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into his chest, tightly, trapping her own arms between the two bodies. Too shocked at first to move, Gabriella needed some seconds to realize that her father wasn't mad and, when she did, she fought so her arms were free from its cage and wrapped them around him._

"_Are you okay, sweetie?" Her father asked still with his face pressed into Gabriella's curls._

_Gabriella tightened her arms around his father feeling her own tears forming in her eyes relishing the tension she'd been suffering all night. "Yeah…"_

_Robert pulled away then; looking at his daughter's face, he moved his thumbs along her cheeks. His face talked about concern, about care, about love, and the worry she could read in his face made her lips tremble in what she knew were her useless efforts of not cry, of not let the tears plaguing her eyes spill and soak her face. "You sure?" He pressed tenderly._

"_Yes," she croaked. "I am okay…but Troy…"_

"_Shhh," he cooed kissing her forehead. "Your mom is in the living room, let's go there…"_

_Both father and daughter walked the steps to the living room still with their bodies intertwined. Maria, when she stood up from the sofa for she'd been waiting until their appearance – her husband asked her a couple of minutes alone with Gabriella – looked at them frantically. She could read the distress in Gabriella's face…and the deep worry in her husband's, which made her heart constrict. "Gabi…"_

_It was so soft, so low and so full of emotion, Gabriella couldn't help but rush to her mother, embracing her tightly and letting out the sobs she'd been fighting until that moment. Maria welcomed her daughter, hugging her with all her might and just letting her those moments in peace she so desperately needed. "Is going to be okay, Gabi…"_

_The three sat in the sofa, Gabriella tightly enveloped by her parents' bodies, and when she calmed down and only silent tears were falling from her eyes, she spoke. "I'm sorry I've spent the night at Troy's without saying anything to you but…he was a mess and…and…and he needed me. I couldn't let him there alone…"_

"_It's okay," Robert assured wrapping one of his arms around Gabriella's shoulders. "Your mom has told me what happened and it's okay. We know you're responsible…and also an adult, so we know you've done the right thing."_

_Gabriella gave them a sad smile. "Thank you."_

"_How is Troy?" Maria asked, concern written in her features for the boy she knew had changed her daughter's life in the best possible way._

_Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "He feels better; we've talked with his parents this morning…and they have understood why I was there. He's explained to them the mess with Chad, at least some bits of the story, and I guess they are talking now. They have known Chad all his life and I guess that to see their son so…broken…" Gabriella closed her eyes tightly remembering the tears Troy had shed into her shoulder for the friend's lost, "it's been a shock."_

_Robert nodded his head. "Gabriella," he began in a soft but tense voice as well, "you've done the right thing keeping Troy some company when he needed you, but just…promise me you're being careful."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Dad!"_

"_I know you're an adult and also a very responsible one," he defended himself, "but I'm just worried. You're by baby daughter and…"_

"_I understand you're worried about it," Gabriella cut him, "but you have to trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing…and yeah, the beginning of this relationship may seem…difficult and full of obstacles but…we both know what we have, where we stand and what we want, so don't worry."_

"_Okay, okay," Robert kissed her temple again and sighed, hugging her. "I trust you…"_

"_I do too," Maria interjected in a timid voice after some seconds, making the other two occupants of the room smile and open their arms so she could join them in the family hug full of love._

_After those moments, both Robert and Maria had allowed Gabriella to go to her room knowing she needed some time to herself. Gabriella used that time to shower again, feeling how the warm water washed the worry away, at least for a while, and then got dressed in a pair of sweats and a simple tank top, needing to feel comfortable. She'd been looking at her phone debating whether she should call Troy or not; in the end, she decided to not call him respecting his desire of be left alone – and also supposing he would be talking with his parents by then – and so she decided to just write a text message so he knew she was at home and okay._

'Already at home. Everything is okay. Hope you're feeling better :) we don't have to meet later if you don't feel like it, don't feel pressured, okay? Love you…so much… Ella xxxxxxx'

_Once she sent the message, she bit her lip; she needed to talk to someone…the thing was who that someone was. She could call Meredith knowing she was in the mess like her, but in the end she decided to not to…precisely because of that. Then, she had her friends: Taylor and Sharpay were too far away and their friendship had noticed the lack of daily contact. They would interchange some emails but those were less frequent with each week went by; they didn't know about her relationship with Troy and though a part of her wanted to share those news with them, she didn't see the point. While being at school, they had been friends, the best of friends, but their interests and their different ways of seeing and understanding life had drifted them apart. It may hurt, a little at least, but Gabriella was sure neither of them was suffering from the others' absence – their lives had changed drastically once they had left high school and each one of them had just __met new people and new things with which they could fill their lives. Kelsi and Anna were her best options; both knew about her life at the present time, about Troy and also both knew him. It was refreshing to know they had kept their friendships intact; Anna was her cousin, so maybe things were kinda different with her, but Kelsi, the girl that had been like her sister since she was little was still there. They may not talk every week, but when the did it was as if time hadn't passed, as if they had seen each other just five minutes ago. Whenever she thought about Kelsi, Gabriella realized that what they two had was real friendship, not just friendship; they were the best of friends and both knew that whenever they needed the other, that said other would be there unconditionally, no questions asked, just offering support, company, friendship and friendly love. _

_That thought brought Zeke to her memory. He didn't know anything about her relationship with Troy, and just knowing how everything between Chad and Troy was at the moment, she decided she had to take the step to call him and update him with everything as soon as possible so, if a mess was the result of that conversation, the damage was less than the one it would surely result of that conversation being later…or Zeke knowing everything from someone who was not her._

_Biting her lip nervously, Gabriella dialled his number and pressed the phone closer to her ear. Her knuckles were white, and she gasped when his deep voice arrived at her ears._

"Gabi!"

"Hey Zeke," she greeted him quietly. "How are you?"

"Good, good!"_ The excitement in his voice put a smile on her face. _"Why do you sound so down?"

_She groaned – why everyone knew her this well? – and then sighed. "I need to explain to you some things…but I want you to hear me, let me finish and then…well, and then talk, okay?"_

"Okay,"_ he answered confusedly. _"Are you okay, though?"

"_More or less," Gabriella answered vaguely. "But that's not the reason why I'm calling."_

"Go ahead, then,"_ Zeke encouraged her._

"_Okay, you remember…those months ago when we were playing basketball with the guys at the court beside the old station? That time when some guys…mocked me and just…" Not knowing how to continue, Gabriella let her voice got lower._

"Troy and the others, I remember,"_ Zeke interjected sensing her discomfort. _"What about that?"

_Gabriella kept silent. She didn't have to tell him she just was in a relationship with Troy but also that she knew him then, that she'd known him for a while and that he was, at that time, one of her best friends. _

_Swallowing aloud, Gabriella sighed then. "Zeke, Troy and those others went to school with me. They are a year older than me but…they studied at East High too."_

"Seriously?"_ He asked surprised. _"How come you didn't say anything?"

"_There's more," she cut him off. "While being there…well, Troy and I had a…special connection, I guess you can say; we bumped into each other "accidentally" though no one was around, we would lock eyes every time we saw each other…I don't know, it was as if a magical rope was between us, though we never talked more than the consequent 'sorry' and 'are you okay?' each time we bumped into each other."_

_Zeke didn't say anything and Gabriella took a deep breath. "Some months ago, I discovered Troy lives in the apartment above Kelsi's new apartment…and that triggered something in my mind. We haven't seen each other since he left high school…but…seeing him there…well, I guess you can say my mind went crazy. That night…I dreamed about him and I awoke in the middle of the night with five possible email addresses of his in my head; I wrote them down in a paper and…well, the next day I sent a mail to each one of this addresses asking the receiver to meet me at the park."_

"You what?"_ Zeke asked, shock running wildly in his body at what Gabriella was explaining to him._

"_Let me finish!" Gabriella defended herself. "I explained everything to Bobby and he encouraged me to go there…in fact, he came with me and hided in the brushes beside the lake with me until we saw…Troy appearing there. He pushed me away from the bush and…well, Troy's back was the only thing I could see but…I'm sure he heard my steps. With a sudden confidence in me I don't know where it came from, I went to stand beside him and just told him 'hello Troy'. He turned around…recognized me and…well, I guess you can say a friendship was made."_

"Wow,"_ Zeke breathed. _"But how…"

"_No, no," Gabriella interrupted him again, "there's more…" Zeke silenced himself again, though Gabriella could hear his laboured breathing and so she rushed to continue with the story. "Since that day, we talked to each other almost everyday, we met – usually at that park where we found the other again – and…well, he was one of my best friends. The trust between us was immense since the very beginning; I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me…and that brought us to the fateful day at the old station. He mocked me, he hurt me…and then he came to find me to apologize. We talked a lot and…and I know that later he went to find you and that he apologized."_

"He did,"_ Zeke's voice was strained and Gabriella winced. _"Are you really telling me you've known each other all those months and neither of you has told me that? I've talked to you about him…and to him about you; neither of you has said or done something that clued me about you two knowing each other…"

"_We wanted to keep everything…for us," Gabriella said in a tiny voice. "The friendship was so…special, I don't know, it was as if the highest number of people knowing about it…the highest chance of the friendship dying."_

"A little bit dramatic, don't you think?"_ He asked bitterly._

"_Zeke," Gabriella said, her voice pleading and begging, "don't get mad…I know I should have told you what happened since the moment 0 but…"_

"I'm not mad,"_ Zeke interrupted, _"I would have liked to know you two knew each other, and I'm kinda…disappointed you didn't trust me with that, but I'm not mad. Plus, if you decided to keep it just for yourself, I have to respect that. You're my best friend, Gabi, so I trust what you decide to do and say; if you think that what was better for your friendship with Troy was to just keep everything as a secret, then I respect that."

_A soft smile appeared on Gabriella's face. "You're the best, Zeke…and I'm sorry I've kept that from you…"_

"No harm done," _Zeke said with a smile on his face. _"He's a great guy…and…and I'm happy he's your friend too."

_Gabriella bit her lip nervously again. "Actually…he's more than just my friend, Zeke…"_

"I beg you pardon?"_ Zeke gasped. _"Have I heard you correctly?"

"_We may be…dating?" Gabriella said biting her lip forcefully. "It's super recent, I swear…but…I guess you can say the connection we felt while being at high school…was there because of a reason…"_

"What am I supposed to say?"_ Zeke said, his voice low. _"I'm not mad…again, I would have liked it better if you had told me what was happening…from the very beginning, but I'm just surprised. I mean…I've known you all my life and…I guess it's a shock to know that you now have a boyfriend, that this said boyfriend is one of my friends…I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say is that…this is a change, a huge change…and I still have to get used to it…"

_Gabriella let out a breath she'd been holding in relieve. "So you're not mad at me…well, us, for having been keeping this from you?"_

"Mad no, shocked yes,"_ Zeke answered. _"But…you know what? I'm also happy…because…well, I've seen you happier lately, and I guess it has to do with Troy, so…if he makes you happy, then I'm okay with it."

_Gabriella giggled. "I guess you can say he's the reason why I'm this happy lately, yeah…"_

"Then nothing to say,"_ Zeke chuckled. _"Just tell him…well, I'll tell him too, that if he hurts you…he's dead."

_The girl laughed. "Don't go all protective now! You've already said he's a good guy!"_

"And he is,"_ Zeke conceded. _"Buthe's also a guy…and…you're like my little sister, so he better behave."

_Gabriella couldn't help the smile that found its way through her face – she felt blessed with the amazing friends she had, with the supporting and loving family, with the gorgeous, inwardly and outwardly, boy that had caught her heart…and though Sharon was still present in her life, the truth was that her memory wasn't bitter anymore. She'd come far…and she was glad for having done so; the misery she'd felt all those years wasn't there anymore and happiness was a constant in her life. Of course there were moments when she felt guilty for feeling happy when Sharon wasn't there, but the truth was that she'd begun to accept that Sharon's fate was to leave the world early in her life, showing her an important lesson that had made her be a better person._

"_I'll tell him that," Gabriella assured. "No worries."_

_He chuckled again. _"I think I'm going to call him now…"

"_No!" Gabriella panicked. "He has some things going on now…could you wait until tomorrow or so?"_

"Is he okay?"_ Zeke asked worriedly. _

_Gabriella sighed. "He's had some problems with one of his friends and…well, things are kinda messed up now…"_

_Zeke hummed an agreement. _"Okay then, I'll leave him for now. What about if we meet tomorrow? The four of us?"

_She scrunched her nose in confusion. "The four of us?"_

"Oh right! You don't know that…"_ Zeke mumbled sheepishly. _"I may have a girlfriend…"

_Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "Don't tell me anything more. I'll call you tomorrow morning and we'll set the details, okay?"_

"Okay,"_ Zeke agreed. _"You're going to love her…I've talked to her a lot about you and if not because we're kinda serious I'd think she's only going out with me because I know you so excited she is to meet you…"

_Gabriella laughed and soon he joined her. "I can't wait to meet her too."_

"Gotta go now, Gab,"_ he said sadly. _"Mom is making me go to the bakery to help her with some cakes…"

"_No problem," the girl smiled. "Love you big bro!"_

"Love you too, lil'sis,"_ Zeke said softly before hanging up the phone, leaving Gabriella alone with her own thoughts._

_She didn't feel the need to talk to Anna or Kelsi now that she'd talked to Zeke; she'd been an idiot not thinking about him when she'd realized she needed to talk to one of her friends because he'd been there all her life…he still was and he would be, forever, if that depended on her. She felt stronger now, stronger and more prepared to face the conversation with Chad; she still felt some fear because she knew that the conversation would be kinda awkward and also difficult, but she knew she had to try and make Chad see the other part of what had happened with Troy._

_She only hoped she would be enough to do so…_

_The beep coming from her phone startled her. Cautiously, not really knowing what she would see on the screen, Gabriella saw she had an incoming message and she pressed the 'read' button with shaky fingers. However, her fear was silly and a smile appeared on her face when she read the message._

'Mom and dad have been amazing…but I'd like to be with you now. Well, a part of me wants that…the other wants some time to let my mind settle down and process everything that has happened. Of course I want to meet you later…I'm already missing you… :( I love you so much, baby…so so much it almost hurts… Troy xxxxxxxx'

_Smiling, Gabriella placed the phone on her nightstand and laid back on her bed, closing her eyes and just letting her body rest, feeling, finally, hopeful that, after her talk with Chad, things would get better for everyone._

A tap in her window awoke Gabriella's daydreaming state. Turning her head to her left, she saw Chad standing there and she rushed in to roll down the window. "Hey…"

"I'm sorry I've scared you," he apologized quietly, "but I've seen you here when I've parked my car and I've thought that…"

"No worries," Gabriella said opening the driver's door, "it's okay."

In silence, Gabriella stepped out of her car and locked it, all the while being silently observed by Chad. The silence was full of tension, awkward…but soon she found herself with nothing to do but to stay in front of him for her car was already locked and she had her things with her.

Neither of them knew what to say; it was the first time they saw each other since the incident with Ben and since that moment Gabriella had only talked to Chad by the phone, the time she and him confessed everything to Chad, and that was it. Deciding that, being she the one who'd asked for the meeting, she was the one that had to start the conversation, Gabriella took a deep breath. "Thanks for coming…"

"Oh, no worries," Chad assured her. "You feeling…you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed. "Thank you so much for what you did back then, Chad, I…things would have been way more worse if not because you and Mer appeared…"

"No need to even mention it," Chad shook his head. "What that guy was doing…well, maybe I'm a jerk with girls but…a 'no' is a 'no'."

Gabriella smiled. "I know, but still I want to thank you what you did."

Chad returned the smile lightening the tension between them. "Then you're welcome."

First step taken.

TWOFTWOF

The movement of the ball was like hypnotic for Gabriella. Up and down, up and down, up and down…net. To see Chad playing with the ball, with his sureness, with his decision, amazed her; she'd seen Zeke and the others playing, but there was no way that they had the "something" she could observe in Chad. He really breathed basketball.

He realized she was silent and just looking at him and then he couldn't stand the situation anymore. It was not as if he felt threatened by her or that he was mad with her; on the contrary, only good things came to his mind whenever he thought about the girl sitting on the bleachers while looking at him. However, knowing that she was Troy's girlfriend and that she wanted to talk to him about his former friend, Chad decided that he'd had enough. "Gabriella, I don't want to sound rude but…what did you want?"

Gabriella's eyes snapped up to meet Chad's face. She saw how his jaw was tense and how his back was stiff, how his whole body was under deep tension and also how his eyes were troubled; his whole him talked about pain, about betrayal, about sadness…and soon Gabriella felt her insides clench. She really needed to make everything better.

"Like I've told you," she cleared her throat, "I wanted to talk to you about Troy…"

He sighed and went to sit beside her. "What's there to talk, Gabriella? He…betrayed me; he failed me and he just lied to me. He turned his back on me and just…found other friends, better friends and…"

"That's not how things went, Chad," Gabriella interrupting him, swallowing aloud when his glare went directly to her eyes. "I know you think he just forgot about you…but that's not what happened."

Chad's jaw clenched again. "Then what the hell happened? Because from where I am, to ditch your friends because you find new friends is precisely that."

His voice was deep, his tone, sever and tense, but Gabriella decided to forget about it and keep going. "I know you're probably going to hate me when I say you that but…I think you need to hear it."

Chad's eyes bulged. "Why should I hate you?"

"We'll see…" Gabriella said vaguely, taking another deep breath and then turning her head so she was looking directly into Chad's troubled eyes. "Look, Troy…did you ask him why he kept everything as a secret?"

Chad shook his head silently and Gabriella sighed.

"He thought you wouldn't understand him," she said lowly. "You and your friends…already in high school you thought you were better than everyone, you thought the world was at your feet, that every girl would want to be with you and that every guy would want to be you but…that's not real life. High school is not real life, Chad…and…maybe you don't think that now, or at least in a so adamant way, but you still think you're better than a lot of people…where you are not."

"I don't think that," Chad hissed defensively.

Gabriella shook her head. "But you do…if not…if not why you mocked me and my lack of basketball skills that night?"

Chad's eyes widened when he realized that she was right…and Gabriella saw how his brain clicked and he understood what she was trying to say. "See? Troy…well, since the day we met…I guess I've showed him another part of what life is, what life has to be…or…or just another perspective of how a person can understand what life is. I've had some…_problems_, and…Troy knows them so…well, I guess that my problems have helped him in understand that life is not what you have or who you are…or pretend to be…and that…that what is really important is to have people around you that care about you."

"But I care…cared about him," Chad said, his tone of voice way different from the one he'd been using until then.

"Of course you do," Gabriella nodded her head, "but you also care maybe too much about yourself. I know that…well, if we don't care about ourselves…no one is going to do so but, sometimes, you need to put the others first."

Again, Gabriella was met with silence. "Have you ever thought about apologizing to Zeke for what you did that day?"

"No," Chad breathed closing his eyes. "That's never crossed my mind."

"See what I mean?" Gabriella asked quietly. "You think he doesn't deserve an apology but…Troy realized he actually did. And he apologized…and he's met incredible guys who don't expect from him to be popular, to fuck the major number of girls, to snap his fingers and found a legion kneeling in front of him at his mercy…I mean, Zeke and the others have just accepted Troy for who he actually is; he doesn't need to pretend he's someone who he is not so the others accept him…but with you and your friends…he's had to do precisely that all this time."

"Then why didn't he tell me?" Chad pressed, his angriness and his regret fighting wildly in his heart. "He should have told me that so we…"

"Would that have helped, Chad?" Gabriella interrupted him. "Be sincere…at least with yourself. You would have thought he was right? You would have agreed with him? Or you would have fought with him and told him he was being an idiot for thinking he was just another human being?"

Too speechless to say anything against what Gabriella was saying, Chad simply kept silent.

"Of course he would have told you what was happening," Gabriella continued, encouraged when she saw that Chad was really understanding what she was trying to say, "of course he would have told you that he was not the person you thought but just a simple guy, of course he would have come to you with the whole truth but…he was afraid, Chad, he didn't want to lose your friendship. I know you think you don't need him or that your friendship with him is not important but…it is! It really is! He knows that and he's a mess because he thinks you can't, and won't, forgive him ever…but…I don't know, think about it for a while…don't give up on Troy or your friendship for a misunderstanding…please…"

Her voice broke and Chad bit his lip nervously. The truth was that he hadn't ever looked at the situation at hands since that perspective; he'd just assumed Troy had thought he was better than him and that he'd preferred to befriend new people because he felt tired or ashamed of him but…not once he'd thought Troy may had a valid reason to behave the way he did. Gabriella was right; Troy would have talked to him from the very beginning but…he couldn't blame him for not doing so because he hadn't been any better. He'd taken for granted Troy was still the same person he was in high school…he hadn't paid attention nor heard what Troy had to say…and that had turned out in the mess they were in.

"You're right," he whispered.

Gabriella felt relief ran through her veins when she heard those words coming from Chad. "I get you're mad, and I understand why you're mad, Chad, I promise you I do…and even Troy understands you, but just…just don't blame him completely for a problem…for a problem that involves you two, for something you've also put yourself into, for something that…that you're also pushed him to do."

Even though Chad knew Gabriella was telling him bad things about him, the truth was that he couldn't get mad at her for doing so…because he saw she was right. Guiltiness and humbleness enclosed his heart; how come he'd been so stupid all this time? With a pang of sadness his current life ran in front of his eyes; no friends at the university because he'd never thought they were worth his time, no girlfriend because he'd been too busy just playing around and making the girls feel like shit…no best friend because he'd taken him for granted.

"Could you leave me by myself now?"

The question coming from Chad's mouth didn't surprise Gabriella, who nodded her head and stood up. "Think about what I've told you and…just…Chad, please, give Troy another chance…and give that same new chance to your friendship. A real friend is difficult to find and…even harder to keep but…you already have him…"

"I know," he said in a strangled voice.

Nodding silently, Gabriella climbed down the bleachers, just to stop and turn around when Chad called her name. "What?" She asked in a low voice.

Chad stood up silently and followed her until he was standing right in front of her petite body. "Thank you…" he hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath, "thank you, Bribs."

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss in her cheek and then turned around, going to the opposite direction Gabriella had to go to go to her car. A soft smile appeared on her face at the nickname that had abandoned his mouth; Chad was just not closing the door for Troy…but was also opening the door for her.

With the last turn of events, Gabriella felt exhausted but actually very happy. She felt relieved not just because she was sure Chad and Troy would be friends again but also because she'd talked to Zeke and everything was okay with him…and also because Bobby was coming home next week. Her heart was soaring in happiness and soon the excitement she was feeling in her heart overcame her, making her giddy and full of adrenaline. Deciding that it was time for everyone in her life to meet each other, Gabriella's mind began to trace a plan for that to happen…and soon a wide smile appeared on her face when that plan was finally formed.

Looking for her phone, Gabriella typed a few buttons and, biting her lip nervously, she waited for the answers she hoped would arrive soon. Sure, not even two minutes had passed and then the phone beeped once, twice and even three times in a row, alerting her about incoming messages she prayed would contain the answer she so desperately wanted.

'_I'm in :) love, Anna xx'_

'_That's a great idea! I'll talk to you later so we can fix the details… ;) Kels xoxo'_

'_I knew you could do it! You're the best! :D Mer xxx'_

"Great!" She shouted victoriously inside of the safe confines of her car with the widest smile a person could wear and with the highest level of happiness a person could feel.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello there! **

**First of all - thank you so much for your reviews in the last chapter. You guys really made me happy! *hug* :)**

**Now...sorry for the delay with this chapter! It's taken me a lot to write…and, honestly, I've had a million different things occupying my time so **_**fanfiction**_** hasn't been in my list of "things to do", sorry. Too many things are happening in my life right now and I write whenever I can and feel like it because I don't want to write 1000 words full of nonsense, you know? I want to write something that has meaning, explanation, that has sense…something that let the plot get further yet keeping the meaning I want for my stories to be – sorry if that doesn't make any sense, I don't really know how to put it… :)**

**Anyway, I have an announcement – "learning" only has one chapter left, and "the whims"…I don't know, 2-3 or so because I was planning on to end this sooner but then this chapter has happened and I don't want to "overdose" the thing, so I prefer to not say anything at all and just…go on with the flow of my muse ;) hope that's okay with you all! Well, whatever, as I was saying, those two stories are about to get finished and then…August is here; I'll end both before August starts, that's for sure, and though I already have ideas for my next story – actually I had 2 but I think I'm going to mix them, I'm still thinking about it – I wouldn't be able to update it until the last days of August or September, so I could just post the first chapter. Now I think that's unfair if you like it because you know my "first chapters" are…weird and leave like too many things without explanation, so for you to have to wait so many days…meh, I don't like it SO, my idea is to not start the new story until I come back from my holiday (last days of august/September) but, just so you know, IT'LL be a new story when I end the two I have going on now! :D**

**This chapter has not too much TG but "shows" you all other things that, although you may not see it, take the plot further, I promise :P so…well, I hope you enjoy it all the same! Like always, your opinions (good or bad) are welcomed, but it's up to you if you give them to me or not; just know that I love to receive alerts of reviews because they always put a smile on my face and help me to know what you like or don't like about what I write, letting me know, at the same time, which my next step with the plot should be :)**

**Here's chapter 30; enjooooooooooooy! :)**

* * *

"I'm off, mom," Troy said softly entering in his parents' bedroom. "Oh, you're going out?" He asked when he realized a beautiful long gown was laying on the bed and his mother was putting some make up on.

Lucille nodded. "Brittany and Mick are celebrating their 25th anniversary today. Did you forget?"

"Shit," Troy cursed. "I forgot…"

"Will you be okay here by yourself after everything that has happened today, son?" Lucille asked motherly standing up from the chair she was sitting on and going to stand in front of Troy. "If you want for us to not go…"

"No, mom, of course not," Troy shook his head. "Go and have fun…I mean…they are your best friends," he added in a softer voice.

Lucille gave his son a sad smile noticing how his voice had cracked when he'd talked about "best friends". "Everything is going to be okay, Troy," she said hugging him closer to her chest. "The friendship you and Chad have is something that is difficult to find…and…maybe not now, but I know Chad and though he can seem a careless guy, in the bottom of his heart he knows that too."

"I guess," Troy said unconvinced.

Mother and son remained hugging each other for some seconds, Lucille trying to console Troy and Troy finding the much needed comfort in his mother's arms. It was amazing how close he felt with his parents at the moment; they had always had a good relationship, but the new level of intimacy and trust between them, the new level of feeling so close to him his parents, were new things…new things that had come thanks to Gabriella. His life had changed since the moment he met her, he knew that from the very beginning, but with the recent events he was just beginning to understand the massive change for the better he was noticing around him – he may not be in good terms with Chad at the moment, thing he hoped would change soon, but he had incredible friends in Zeke and the others, he felt an immense love for someone he'd never felt before, his real self was in the open for everyone to see, he felt more connected with his parents…and he felt better person just knowing that, with the new way he was acting towards the others and with the new level of respect for everyone he was feeling, the others around him were feeling happier too.

And all thanks to a girl.

_His _girl.

A small smile appeared on his face at the thought; he was so thankful for having Gabriella in his life he thought his heart was about to explode at any moment so intense everything he felt for her was. Pride, respect, friendship, love…each emotion she made him feel made him be a better person, a happier person, and he knew that there was no way he could lose that, ever. He needed to have Gabriella's reality around him because that reality, though messed up at times, was the one that had brought warmness and real feelings to him.

"I should go to pick Gabriella now," Troy murmured into his mother's neck.

Lucille pulled away and smiled at him. "If you don't feel like going out," Lucille said softly, "you two can come here. We're going to be late anyway so you two can talk and chill out for a little bit."

Troy shook his head before she even ended her sentence. "After everything she's done for me," he bit his lip nervously and Lucille lifted one of her eyebrows when she saw the sudden blush creeping up his cheeks. "I think she deserves something more…and I've thought we could go to a nice restaurant, forget everything but us for a while, take a nice walk around the city…"

"Who would have thought my son would be a whipped and romantic guy!" A masculine and amused voice came from nowhere startling mother and son. "You shouldn't tell your mother these things, Troy," seeing the questioning faces of the two other people in the room, Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. "Then she'll want for me to be as romantic as you are with Gabriella!"

Lucille glared at her husband. "Well, you should hear what your son says, dumbass; a little bit of romance in our dates wouldn't hurt, you know? At first you were so sweet," Lucille gushed with a dreaming face, "but then we got married and since then you never give me flowers anymore…"

Jack chuckled at his wife's pout. "That's not true," he said pecking her lips. "I'm romantic…but not as romantic as Troy. Plus, you've never complained about my romantic skills before!"

"Because I didn't know all the Bolton men could be so sensitive and romantic as Troy is with Gabriella," Lucille winked at her son, who chuckled amused at his parents' playful banter, "but now that I know how your brain, Bolton men, works…I want my romance back, thank you very much."

Jack smirked. "Oh, so is that so, now?"

Lucille nodded stubbornly. "If your son can be this sweet, and you were like him when we first started dating so we can say it's something you Bolton men have in your genes, I demand to have this magic back again."

Troy laughed – the love his parents emanated even after all those years together was something he hoped he would have too in thirty years…with Gabriella, because he could clearly see himself in the future having a playful banter like the one he was witnessing with her with their son, or daughter, or whatever came first, in front of them realizing that true love really existed.

"Ok, dear," Jack waved his hands in mocking defeat but with a permanent loving smile drawn in his face while looking at his wife. "Put some clothes in a bag while I make some calls."

Lucille gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Your romance is coming right this way, honey," Jack said in a flirty way. "Troy, we're spending the night out and we'll come back some time tomorrow," he said turning to look at his son. "We are not taking our phones with us so you'll be on your own."

"But Jack," Lucille whined. "Tell me where we'll go! I need to know what to pack!"

Knowing that a domestic conversation was about to start, Troy looked at his watch and nodded just for himself. "Okay you two, have fun in your getaway," he said quickly kissing Lucille's cheek. "But I need to go and pick Ella now."

"Remember what I've told you!" Lucille reminded him with a knowing smile, one that Troy returned thankfully. "It still applies."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked when Troy was about to cross the doorframe of his parents' bedroom.

"Nothing, honey," Lucille giggled embracing Jack and pulling herself closer to him. "Didn't you say something about my romance coming back? I can't see it…"

Troy rolled his eyes when his mother's voice arrived at his ears; he really loved the love his parents shared…but some times it was really sickening.

* * *

"Mommy," Gabriella said shyly going into her parents' bedroom. "Could you iron my hair?"

Maria laughed. "And why is that?" She asked amused at the blush adorning her daughter's cheeks.

The reddish tint in Gabriella's cheeks intensified. "Troy and I have a date tonight and…well…"

Maria giggled. "So this is why you've been muttering some nonsense while rummaging through your closet? I was beginning to think you were possessed by the clothes' demons already," she teased in a playful way, giggling when Gabriella only glared at her. "Oh sweetie, I was just joking. Of course I can iron your hair, come here!"

"Great!" Gabriella said excitedly sitting on the chair in the bedroom. "What should I wear tonight, mom? Troy has said something casual but, then again, this almost is our very first serious date and I want to look nice…"

"Whatever you wear, you'll look nice, Gabi," Maria said plunging the iron in the electricity. "But if he's said something casual…what about a pair of jeans and that cute top you bought the last time you went shopping with Anna? You know red suits you perfectly." She said already working on Gabriella's hair.

"And what about a dress?" Gabriella asked in a low voice that showed her shyness at her own suggestion – Troy had never seen her wearing a dress and she wasn't really sure of what he would think when he saw her. However, with him having a so rough time yet offering her not just an "indoors" date but, instead, to go out and have a nice and low key evening away from everyone but them, Gabriella felt the need to put some effort into her own appearance so they could forget more easily all the drama that, at the moment, surrounded their life.

Maria nodded. "You'd look pretty too; however, have you seen the dark grey clouds outside? I think it may rain some time later tonight, and wearing just a dress you'll freeze, hence me saying a cute pair of a jeans and a cute top would be better."

"Hmph," Gabriella grunted in frustration – just one day she decided to do something new with her look and the elements had to go against her. "Then what?"

Maria, patiently, worked with Gabriella's hair with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Sweetie, Troy will love whatever you decide to wear."

"That's not the point," a very stubborn Gabriella argued back. "I just wanted to look…nice…I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Maria said stopping her work and just locking eyes with her daughter. "And I'm truly sorry a dress is not the best option today, but we can look through your closet and I'm sure we can find something that'll make you look extremely beautiful and different from how you usually look. The thing is that not just the clothes can make you look different, sweetie, the accessories, the hair and the make up can help you change your look even more."

Gabriella smiled at her mother's efforts to make her feel better. "Can you help me to decide what to wear then?"

"Sure," Maria winked at her through the mirror. "I can assure you Troy won't know what's knocked into him when he sees you…"

The wicked smile on her mother's face told Gabriella a plan was beginning to be formed and she couldn't help but look at her with a questioning look. "What's on your mind, mom?"

"I still have some clothes I wore when I was young, Gabi," she said in a knowing voice. "Clothes that now are 'in' again…but with the 'magic' just the clothes back then had."

"You never told me that!" Gabriella said turning around excitedly. "Show me those clothes, mom!"

Maria laughed. "All in its right time," she cooed. "First your hair and then we'll decide which jeans you should wear so we know the exact colour we need to match with the clothes."

Gabriella smiled a wide and sincere smile. "Wow, you're good at this stuff, mom…"

Laughing, Maria nodded her head continuing with her work with Gabriella's hair. "When your father and I start dating…he wasn't the man he's today."

"And that means that…?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"He never noticed my clothes, if I was dressing nice or not…he never told me if I was looking pretty or not until the day I decided to leave him speechless," Maria smirked knowingly.

"But dad always tells you how pretty you look and all that," the younger woman answered in confusion.

Maria nodded. "I know; after years of training him, my dear," another wink went directly to Gabriella through the mirror. "I'm not one of those women who always are looking for praising and a compliment," Maria continued, "but to hear nice things about yourself is always something welcomed. Robert was your typical male that always wanted to hear compliments yet he never gave them back, you know? But…well, at this point and after so many years together, I guess you can say we've found the exact balance between us."

Gabriella giggled. "And you say everything changed the day you decided to really leave him speechless?" Silently, Maria nodded. "And…just curious but…what did you wear that day?"

"Something I actually have inside my closet at the moment and that can look extremely gorgeous with your darkest pair of jeans, sweetie," Maria winked at Gabriella, who couldn't help but clap her hands in excitement, dissolving both women in a fit of giggles afterwards.

* * *

Walking towards his car after leaving his home, Troy couldn't stop thinking about his fight with Chad. It was ironic how something so fucked up had made him feel closer to his parents, which had made him happy. He knew his parents were great, of course he did, but first with Gabriella and then with all the Chad-mess, his parents had been having his back 100% not asking anything but just giving him their complete support. In them he'd not just had the parental figure everyone needed but also two friends; it was different from the friendship he could have with Zeke, Harry…or Chad, but the new camaraderie with them was special and amazing as well because it was a whole different level of friendship that was the piece, the last piece of the puzzle he'd been trying to complete since he met Gabriella.

Because she was the reason because of all the changes for the better in his life had occurred.

She'd taught him to be a better person, to be empathic with the others' feelings, to really hear what people had to say, to not judge anyone, to learn to accept himself – with the good and the bad things each person had –, to enjoy life…and to love. The love he'd been looking for all his life was there in her; he'd been craving to feel crazy butterflies flying wildly inside of his stomach at the simple thought of another someone and though he'd had uncountable girlfriends, the only one who'd been capable of making him feel this way had been Gabriella. With her, the butterflies not just flew wildly inside of his stomach but his lungs closed needing her to breathe, his heart constricted and beat faster than ever, his whole body became numb, his eyes only saw her and his mind only could think about her. It was as if everything but her disappeared…and Troy wouldn't have wanted it in another way.

Her hugs, her kisses, the way her body seemed to look for protection cocooning itself in his, her angelic voice, her magnificent scent…everything about her only evoked in him a warmness in his heart he'd craved and feared at the same time since he learned that people could feel, since he learned to understand his feelings when another someone was romantically involved. What he felt for Gabriella, though being recent, was so powerful and so strong, he couldn't help but feel shocked at the fact that was possible for him to really feel that way. He couldn't understand life without her now; being her friend, then her best friend and then her boyfriend, Troy felt so used to have her by his side that now the simple thought of losing Gabriella hurt him and made him feel miserable.

He couldn't understand what she'd seen in him; he felt so useless, stupid and insignificant beside her perfection he couldn't believe someone like her liked him. He knew Gabriella had defects; he knew she wasn't perfect but, to him, Gabriella was the closest thing to complete perfection – her sweet nature, her strong values, her care for everyone, her immense heart were things he admired and treasured because they made Gabriella…just _her_. Her flaws were nothing if you compared them with her whole her…and, precisely, that was what scared him the most, because he saw his own flaws everywhere and he knew that Gabriella could do so much better, which meant that, at any moment, she could find the perfect guy for her…the perfect guy that wouldn't be Troy.

A sudden tremble ran up and down his spine at the thought of Gabriella leaving him, the same way it always happened when thoughts of Gabriella not being in his life invaded his mind. Deciding that night wasn't about him and his messed up life, Troy shook his head – Gabriella deserved a night just for her without drama that had nothing to do with her. He wanted for her to enjoy their time together without worries, without preoccupations, without shadows on their heads; depression, sadness, hurt and sorrow weren't invited that night – he would make sure Gabriella had a great time and felt all the love he felt for her.

Even if that meant to bury all his own problems in the deepest corner of his mind and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist for one night.

* * *

"Wow," Maria said with a gasp. "It's been so long since you straightened you hair for the last time that I didn't remember how different yet still beautiful you look like that!"

Gabriella blushed and giggled. "Do you think Troy's going to share that same sentiment, mom? He'd never seen my hair straight…"

Maria waved her hands in dismissal. "Honey, Troy will love it!"

"But he always says he likes my curls…" Gabriella protested weakly.

"So?" Maria asked. "It's not as if your curls were never coming back, Gabi; he may love them, we all do, but to transform ourselves from time to time is something that each person should do because those transformations are like…I don't know, shields…yeah, shields fit, those are shields that let us show those hidden parts of ourselves to the rest of the world, you know?" Gabriella bit her lip while tangling her fingers to her now longer and different hair and she soon heard her mother sigh. "Gabriella, stop with the worry! You look beautiful…"

"Okay, okay," Gabriella pulled the chair away from the mirror. "I won't look at my reflection anymore because I'm beginning to think that to straight my hair hasn't been a good idea. What about the clothes?"

Maria shook her head. "Go and put your jeans on, then we'll choose the top, I'll do your make up and then we'll decide the shoes that fit better with the whole look and let you walk comfortable as well."

Gabriella giggled. "Do you have a planning or something? Gosh, mom, I didn't know you were this organized when cleaning yourself up," she teased good-naturedly.

"That's because this is the first time I'm talking while cleaning someone up, smarty pants," Maria teased as well, a wide smile on her face. "When I do my own routine, I don't talk…I just…go on with my things. But now you're hearing everything I think when I get ready." Both mother and daughter looked at each for a minute in complete silence – Gabriella as if she was thinking about what her mother had told her and Maria wondering what on Earth was in her daughter's head…until she decided to break it. "Gabriella, we won't have enough time to find the perfect top if you don't go now and put your jeans on right this instant."

"Oh right!" Gabriella said shaking her head and going quickly to her bedroom, leaving an amused Maria behind.

TWOFTWOF

"I'm ready," the petite brunette said while entering in her parents' bedroom again and finding her mother with her closet's doors opened, rummaging through all her clothes.

"See? Gorgeous," Maria nodded her head as if confirming her suspicions. "Now come here, I've four options I want you to try on."

"Which colours are they?" Gabriella asked curiously while going to stand beside her mother.

"Turquoise, purple, red and white," Maria said leaving on the bed four different beautiful vintage tops.

"Those are gorgeous, mom!" Gabriella exclaimed while sitting on the bed, her fingertips caressing the soft materials as if they were precious old dolls. "When did you wear them? Do you remember?"

Maria nodded while sitting on the bed. "The turquoise one, I wore it during the first dinner I had with your father's parents. We were in that cute little restaurant beside the lake, it was summer and he'd mentioned once how his mother loved the colour. I remember I was with your aunt the day I bought it; we were looking for the perfect dress for the wedding of her older sister in law and…I don't know, we walked pass the shop window, saw it, try it and buy it. I guess you can say it was love at first sight…"

Both mother and daughter laughed.

"What about the purple one?" Gabriella asked caressing the small crystals that adorned the collar of the top.

Maria smiled softly. "This one…your father bought it to me."

"Dad bought you that?" Gabriella gasped surprised for she was the one telling her father what to buy to her mother because he always had no idea of what she would like.

Maria nodded. "But he bought it to me knowing I liked it," she whispered jokingly. "The story is sweet either way, though…"

"What happened?" Gabriella asked grabbing one of the pillows and changing her position on the bed so she was lying beside her mother.

"We'd been…I don't know, eight months or so dating and we were going to the cinema. He'd been complaining about how he didn't know what to buy to his sister for her birthday," Gabriella giggled at that because that sounded more like her father and her mother imitated her. "While going to the cinema, we walked by a small new shop and the dummy was wearing a precious necklace I thought your aunt would like. I pointed it out to your father and we decided to go in and ask the price. I remember it was beautiful…but once inside, another thing tore my eyes away from the necklace – this top. I couldn't take my eyes off of it; I don't know, the crystals were like hypnotising me…and your father saw my reaction. He encouraged me to try it on…and though I knew I couldn't pay for it, I obliged. I feel so pretty with it…and your father also thought so…but…well, when I looked at the tag and saw the price…I realized I couldn't buy it because it was too much."

"What happened then?" Gabriella pressed noticing how her mother seemed to have moved to those same days she was talking about.

"Well, he tried to convince me but I knew I shouldn't do it…so I didn't," Maria sighed. "But then, he came the day of my birthday with the top wrapped up. It was…like three months later or so yet he remembered the shop, the size, the top…he remembered everything and he bought it for me."

"Aww," Gabriella gushed. "That's so sweet!"

"I know!" Maria squealed as well. "I thought that too back then…well, and now."

Gabriella giggled. "And the white one?"

"I bought this one for our first wedding anniversary," Maria explained. "We decided to get away from the city for a few days to celebrate the date and everything and, well, which girl doesn't buy something new for a special occasion?" Maria giggled, Gabriella imitating her. "I just wanted to do something different for the date and so I suggested your father that we should wear clothes that were…how would you say it?" Maria asked loudly though it actually was a question just for her. "I don't know, I wanted to re-create the spirit of the day of our wedding, I guess you can say, so he went all black while I went all white."

"Oh mom, those are super romantic stories! I don't know which one to wear now…what if I get them stained or something?" Gabriella asked worriedly. "You've been keeping them all those years and…"

"Don't be silly," Maria said caressing her daughter's face. "I want you to wear them, Gabriella, precisely because they mean so much to me. I can't wear them anymore…and I like to think that you are going to feel as pretty as I did when I wore them."

"What if…?" Gabriella began to ask with a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing," Maria shook her head. "I can't remember when the last time you dirtied yourself was, Gabi! Nothing is going to happen…but if it happens, we'll clean it. Forget your worries, okay?"

A still unconvinced Gabriella nodded her head. "And the red one?"

The softest of the smiles appeared on Maria's face at Gabriella's question. "This one is even more special than the last three put together," she whispered caressing Gabriella's cheeks.

"Why?" Gabriella asked in a low voice, realizing how a wet sheen seemed to cover her mother's eyes while looking at the top.

"I bought this one the day the doctor confirmed me I was pregnant with you," Maria whispered, her brown eyes locked with the identical ones of Gabriella, mother and daughter having a silent conversation that, even without words, held more meaning and significance than whatever they could have said.

* * *

Troy parked his car in front of Gabriella's building and took a deep breath, willing his mind to forget all his problems so he could focus in his girlfriend and in the happy evening he wanted for her to have.

Not knowing if he had to wait in his car or if, instead, he had to go inside, Troy retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled Gabriella's number.

"_Hey you," _a very happy voice arrived to his ears and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Someone is excited," he teased, laughing when Gabriella giggled at the other side of the phone. "Some plans I should know about?"

"_Oh you know, I have a date with a very hot guy who, coincidently, is my boyfriend," _Gabriella answered nonchalantly, following his lead in the joke. _"He's told me we're going to…how was the restaurant called again?"_

Troy couldn't help but laugh. "Good try, baby, but sorry, like I've told you every time you've asked me where we're going, it's a surprise."

"_Baby," _Gabriella whined. _"That's not fair! Why do you have to know where we're going and I don't?"_

"Because I'm the one who's organized the thing and I want for it to be a surprise," he answered amused by her baby voice. "And quit with the pout," Troy added as an afterthought.

"_Hey!" _Gabriella exclaimed. _"How did you know I was pouting?"_

Troy laughed again. "I know everything, you should know that by now…" Gabriella grunted in frustration and Troy chuckled at how cute she was. "I'm parked here, baby, are you coming down or do you want for me to go up?"

"_I'm already ready," _Gabriella answered with a sigh. _"Are you sure you don't want to share with me our plans?" _She tried again.

"Great, are you coming down then?" He asked, ignoring her question on purpose.

Another grunt escaped from Gabriella's throat. _"Okay fine, be that way. I'm not insisting anymore. And yeah, I'm coming down."_

Troy chuckled. "I promise you're going to love it, baby; this evening is only about you..."

Touched beyond words by what he said, Gabriella blushed. _"I love you," _she whispered in a very low and soft voice

"I love you too," Troy whispered as well. "I'll wait for you here…"

"_Okay,"_ Gabriella said, still whispering so emotional she felt all of a sudden.

After murmuring a goodbye, Troy closed his phone and then stepped out of his car, going to wait for Gabriella at the building's door, already feeling the crazy butterflies he was beginning to love so much going even crazier knowing that one minute top was the time that separated himself from Gabriella.

TWOFTWOF

"Hey guys," Gabriella said entering in the living room where both her parents were cuddled together watching a movie. "Troy is here, I'm off, okay?"

"You look completely stunning tonight, Gabi," Maria said standing up from beside her husband. "And you were right, those earrings look way better than the ones I've told you about."

Gabriella giggled. "I feel pretty," she admitted in a low voice.

"You look more than pretty," Robert said while standing up. "May I know which your plans for the night are?"

"I wish I know them myself," Gabriella muttered. "Troy wants for everything to be a surprise…"

Maria giggled. "And why aren't you more excited about it? I think it's cute."

"Because I want to know where we're going and what we're doing," Gabriella muttered. "And because I've tried everything: the pout though we were talking by the phone and he couldn't see it - but I know he knows when I pout because he always says my voice sounds different, the baby voice…and nothing. He's lucky he wasn't watching my face…I think this time I've mastered the art of beg."

Robert and Maria laughed and soon Gabriella joined them. "Well, I think it's safe to say that you can beg whatever you want tonight and you'll have it," Robert said when he recovered. "With the way you look…"

"Daddy!" Gabriella blushed furiously. "You can't say those things! What about all the 'be careful, be safe and behave' crap?"

Maria laughed at her daughter's scandalous face and Robert winked at his wife. "Weren't you the one who said you knew what you were doing? I'm just trusting you."

"Okay, enough you two," Maria interjected before Gabriella could add anything more. "Gabi, Troy is waiting for you, you should go now."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "So…you both sure I look okay?"

"More than okay!" Robert exclaimed jokingly. "I wouldn't want to be in Troy's shoes now because…"

"Stop that sentence now," Gabriella ordered, the reddish tint of her cheeks getting more intense. "I don't want to know what you were about to say. Mom? Please?" She added turning to look at her mother.

Maria hugged her daughter. "You look beautiful. Have a very nice evening and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks mom," Gabriella said returning the hug.

Robert opened his arms in invitation when mother and daughter pulled apart and Gabriella went to hug her father. "You do look really beautiful, Gabs," he murmured into her ear in a low voice. "Jokes aside, you look really, really beautiful."

"Thank you," Gabriella said softly, kissing her father's cheek. "Good night."

The door of her home closed and soon Gabriella began to feel the nerves her parents had managed to suppress just some seconds before. She wanted that night to be perfect…more than perfect; after all the drama Troy had had to suffer, in a way because of her, she wanted for him to have a great time, she wanted for him to feel happy and forget all the problems…she just wanted for him to remember that night in the future with a smile on his face and she hoped she'd be enough for that goal to get reached.

She would do her very best.

The ding of the elevator sounded and Gabriella stepped inside. She took advantage of the mirror to check, once again, her appearance; she looked and felt different, as if the hair, the make up and the clothes had given her a whole new persona for her to be. Of course she still felt herself in the inside, but she could appreciate the details of the outside that made the difference; the hair was a big part of that change, but it wasn't the only one thing. The make up her mother had applied on her face, the top her mother had lend for that night…each small detail of her appearance made her feel beautiful…and also more courageous – she felt a confidence in herself she hadn't felt ever…and soon she understood what her mother meant when she talked about _shields_.

Arriving at her floor, Gabriella took a deep breath while the doors of the elevator were opening.

_Now or never._

She could see Troy's back outside the building and she couldn't help but grin shyly at the collar of his light blue shirt, the only thing she could see because of the jacket he was wearing, and also his dark jeans – one pair of jeans she knew hung off his hips letting the world to see his, probably, Calvin Klein boxers. She was sure as hell Troy looked extremely handsome that night…and because of her mother's help, Gabriella didn't feel smaller or insignificant with that; on the contrary, she just felt pride – for him, for her…for them.

"Looking handsome, Wildcat," she greeted in a low voice startling Troy who hadn't heard her come outside.

He turned around and just when he was about to talk, his eyes widened and just a strangled noise came from his throat – not once in his life he'd seen something as beautiful as what he was seeing in front of him at the moment. His eyes roamed along Gabriella's body really appreciating the view because if he thought she always looked beautiful, the way she looked that night couldn't be labelled just as 'beautiful' – it just wasn't enough.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for this lack of updates but I'm not at home and here my time is even more limited than when I'm at home so…bear with me, please? Hope that chapter makes up for the wait and makes you forgive me :) I'm extremely nervous about this one, uh! I swear I'm fearing your response...but I'd love to hear it - even if it's bad - so please, don't hesitate to share with me what you think and feel about this, please!**

**Anyway, I want to thank the reviews you sent me for the last chapter; like always, each new review you send me is something that puts a smile on my face, that makes me want to write something even better and also something that makes me appreciate "my readers" even more, because I'm not writing this for the reviews I can get but just because I want to share this story with you…and seeing your response to it…well, let me tell you that you make worthy everything! *hug**

**I have to explain something about this chapter. This is like "the first half" of the chapter, but it's already long enough so I've made it in two parts. The next chapter will end the same way this one has ended, I mean…this chapter is kinda all in Troy's POV and the next one will be all in Gabriella's POV, and though I think the next one is going to end like this one, if I think it's too short or…I don't know, "empty" in a way, I'm going to write what happens AFTER this chapter (31) and that first part of the next chapter (32) in that next chapter (32). Does that make any sense? Because in my head it does, I swear! LOL :)**

**Here's chapter 31; enjooooooooooy! :)**

* * *

Something was wrong.

Something was extremely wrong.

He didn't know what had happened or when or how but he did know that there was something extremely wrong in Gabriella's attitude towards him. He couldn't recall a time when something bad had happened between them yet the truth was that Gabriella's behaviour had changed in one night – the "date night". It'd been six days since the date, the amazing-romantic-incredible and perfect date, and since then, he'd only been able to communicate with Gabriella using the phone or the mail because each time he'd told her they could meet or that he wanted to see her, she'd brought up lame excuses so they didn't see each other. Well, maybe not "so lame"; her brother was in town, she told him during "the date", but still...he got she wanted to be with him and her family, do things with him and everything because he did know how close both siblings were...but that understanding of him didn't mean he liked that, because her brother was in town, Gabriella disappeared from his life!

Because that wasn't the case at all.

It was as if she was avoiding him but he knew that wasn't the case – she would answer her phone, return his calls and be her sweet self by the phone so it wasn't as if she was ignoring him but that she didn't want to see him, or at least that was the conclusion he'd arrived to after trying to decipher her late behaviour with him.

Turning around in his bed, Troy grabbed the pillow his head was leaning into and took a deep breath knowing that there he would feel the closest to Gabriella he was able to at the moment because her scent, though now beginning to fade, was still there; goose bumps appeared in his skin when the sweet and perfect scent arrived at his nostrils and he shivered when the emptiness in his heart increased.

Her scent wasn't SHE.

And he needed her; he didn't need a scent, a voice, a laugh…he wanted her. He wanted to see her, to hug her, to kiss her, to hold her hand, to have her body curled into his, to hear her laugh while seeing the twinkle in her eyes, to feel her shivering because of his caresses, to feel her heartbeat in total sync with his…he just wanted to have his girlfriend, Gabriella, by his side. But it seemed that wouldn't happen anytime soon because tif she'd been telling him excuses so they didn't see each other...why this would change anytime soon? If it was hard enough to not see Gabriella during the week because both had their own works with their careers and their friends and their parents, the weekends were different; he always cherished them because they meant they could enjoy the other more freely and for longer periods of time. However, this weekend would be absolutely hell – he would have been one week without Gabriella…one long week missing her terribly…one long week feeling how the most horrible thoughts about Gabriella leaving him assaulted his mind…one long week loving her deeply and feeling her far away…

He groaned into the pillow – what the hell was wrong with her? Again, his mind tried to understand her behaviour and so he began to replay the date in his mind. Maybe this time he would find the last piece of this messed puzzle his life was at the moment…

"_You look…" _

_He didn't know what to say; he felt the air of his lungs evaporating at the sight he had in front of him, along with his heartbeat becoming erratic. Was he dead? Was he in Heaven and he didn't know it? Those were the only explanations he could think about because if not he couldn't understand an angel's presence in front of him. Because Gabriella looked as if she was an angel just fallen from Heaven…_

_She giggled melodically__ – his reaction has been the one she'd been looking for when she'd gotten ready for their very first official date. She couldn't help but remember her mother words about getting dressed to really leave her father speechless when they were dating so he actually took notice of her. _

"_You like it?" She asked cutely._

_He shook his head – there was no way he liked it…he LOVED it. If someone told him she was a model he would have believed it because she usually looked gorgeous in his eyes, but this time, with the extra effort she'd done, gorgeous didn't even began to cover it. Not being able to stop them, he roamed his eyes up and down her body – the outfit was simple, very simple and also very Gabriella, but it looked amazing in her; flare jeans that hugged her curves in the most right places, heel boots that gave her four inches of height and made her legs look endless, a red vintage top that embraced her torso but left her shoulders at sight and fell freely in her arms making them seem even longer, with a lace covering what he knew was the valley between her breasts not showing anything but making his imagination go wild because of what was hidden there…and her hair…he loved her long and silky curls, but the length of her hair when it was straightened reminded him of an oriental sheet's fringe made with black and shining silk that was begging for him to touch it. The journey of his eyes ended in her face – the make up was there, accentuating her perfect features in the most incredible way, but he could barely notice it; her usual long lashes didn't have an end, her chocolate brown and mysterious eyes were even more mysterious because of the smoke-shadow make up she'd put there, her luscious lips were shining because of the nude lip gloss she'd applied…and the happy, relaxed, content and bright smile that was adorning her face did the rest._

Perfection_ in its pure state._

_Realizing that he'd been staring at her whole body for a while, Troy cleared his throat. "I don't like it," he said in a throaty voice, "I love it…"_

_The smile on her face just widened and soon she walked the three steps that were separating them, wrapping her arms around his neck in a show of self confidence that made him proud and pressing herself __closer to him. "And I love you."_

"_God, I love you too," he said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to his body and leaning down not waiting for her reply before he touched her lips with his, beginning a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "You really look…incredible," he said between gasps. "I don't know which the word that describes the way you look is but…'perfect' is the closest one."_

_She smiled shyly. "Thank you," she kissed his jaw. "You look amazing too."_

_He didn't say anything back but just kissed her again. She fell into the kiss and moaned when his tongue rubbed her lower lip begging for entrance; she obliged and their tongues began an erotic battle neither of them had experienced before. _

"_Damn, baby" he growled when they pulled away for the second time feeling how their lungs were burning because of the lack of air. "You're going to kill me…"_

_She giggled and tightened her hold around his neck. "I'm not doing anything!"_

_He mock glared at her and squeezed her sides. "Of course you aren't…"_

_She just smirked and pulled away from Troy flirty. "They say payback is a bitch, uh?" After a wink directed at him from over the shoulder, Gabriella just walked to his car and stepped inside without another word, leaving a shocked and speechless Troy behind who still stood dumbly in the same spot she left him for some more seconds. When he registered what she did, Troy shook his head and went back to his car, directing a stern glare at his girlfriend who just smiled innocently and sweetly at him. "What's wrong, baby?"_

"_You know what's wrong," he said with a grunt while turning on the engine. "You're going to be the death of me one day, you really are…"_

_She giggled. "Why? Because I've just done to you what you do to me all the time?"_

_He was loving that new and confident side Gabriella was showing so very much and deciding that the game was being way too long, he just grinned goofily. "No, because you're too sexy for me to handle and you aren't aware of that."_

_She blushed intensely._

_He laughed at that same blush._

_TWOFTWOF_

"_Oh my god!"_

_He just smiled shyly at her reaction. "You like it?"_

"_I love it," she turned around and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek soundly. "And I love you."_

_His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer. "I'm glad you love this…"_

"_How couldn't I?" She asked pulling her head away from his neck and looking at him with all the love she felt for him. "You've brought me to the most romantic restaurant in town, you've paid for everything, you've been super romantic all the evening…and now you've brought here so we see the sunset. I mean…how can I not love this?"_

_He smiled. "I haven't done anything you don't deserve."_

_Her smile widened. "You're too good with me, Troy…seriously, I feel…I don't know how to put it but just…perfectly? I mean…you make me feel so loved, so appreciated, so…happy…" Her eyes began to bright because of the tears that were being formed there and he tightened his arms around her waist, the soft smile of his face never vanishing. "I'm extremely thankful I have you with me because you've been…and you are, my saviour."_

"_You saved me before, baby," he whispered leaning down to connect their mouths in an unhurried and soft kiss full of the feelings they felt for each other. They pulled away, both wearing wide smiles on their faces and he leaned down to connect their lips once more in another slow kiss that made her legs became jelly. "God, I love you," he said in a husky voice when they pulled away._

"_I love you too," she whispered. "So much, Troy, so, so much…"_

_His throat became constricted because of the emotion he was feeling and he just pulled away from her, grabbed her hand and sat in the grass of the mountain he'd brought them to, pulling her so she sat between his legs, and then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. He didn't need to say anything because she understood him, so she relaxed back there and began to caress his arms with her fingertips enjoying the beautiful sight she had in front of him – the whole city showered with the red, orange, yellow and purple lights that tinted the sky while the sun was going down – feeling how her life was, finally, perfect._

_TWOFTWOF_

"_My parents are not at home," he said shyly when they went back to his car when the sun disappeared from the sky and the moon was beginning to shine. "Do you want to come?"_

_She bit her lip – nerves were kicking in because of his suggestion. She didn't feel ready to do _that_ with him yet she wanted to make the evening with him longer because she couldn't bear the thought of separating herself from him this soon; she felt so close to him it was as if their souls had become just one and just imagining herself far from him, even if they would be in the same city and everything and they would see each other the next day, hurt. That last thought was all she needed to nod her head shyly. "Okay…"_

"_Okay," he whispered reaching his hand out so he could intertwine their fingers together. Although he felt more than happy that the evening wouldn't be ending anytime soon, he wanted to clarify to Gabriella that he wasn't hiding any intention with his suggestion – he just wanted to make their time together longer, he just wanted to be just with her (only her), he just wanted to be able to feel how the world had disappeared and that only them both existed…and so he spoke again, his voice a mere whisper. "Baby," he said squeezing her fingers with his to gain her attention for she'd let her head fell into the headrest and had closed her eyes in contentment. He waited until she looked at him and then he sighed. "I just want you to know that…if I've asked you if you wanted to come to my home…it's not because I'm…expecting anything from you, I mean…we don't…"_

_She smiled sweetly. "I know…"_

"_No, I mean, but I just…" He stuttered not really knowing how to put what he was thinking without scaring her away._

"_I know what you mean, baby," she said squeezing his fingers with hers this time, "I know you wouldn't force me to do anything…and I also know that you don't expect anything like that from me…now."_

_He nodded his head. "I just want you to know that…your step…what you want…is also what I want."_

"_I already knew that," she whispered against his cheek before she planted a soft kiss there. "No worries…"_

_He turned his head and looked at her, a thankful smile in his face – a smile she returned gladly._

_TWOFTWOF_

"_Where are your parents?" She asked letting her body fall onto his bed._

_He sat beside her. "Two of their best friends celebrate their wedding anniversary today and they have planned a big party and all that…"_

"_How long have they been married for?" She smiled and asked curiously._

"_Twenty five years," he smiled at her, his hand moving forward so he could hold her hand._

"_Wow," Gabriella breathed. "I think it has to be something super special to be with the same person all this time…I mean…to see how your love never ends but just increases with the years went by…it has to be something so special…"_

_He bit his lip nervously – now or never. "Would you think I'm crazy if I told you that I'd like to celebrate not just twenty five but all the years God allows me to live in this world beside you?"_

_She shook her head while a watery smile appeared on her face. "At the moment you're the only one I see in my future…and I don't think that's going to change any time soon…"_

_His answer was to pull her back into the mattress and join their lips together, hovering her body with his and not missing a beat before rubbing her lower lip with his tongue so she granted him access and he could join their tongues together in a passionate lip lock that made them both shiver because of the amount of emotions both were feeling._

_When they pulled away, her eyes locked with his. "I love it when you kiss me like that," she murmured, her fingers mingling with his hair and caressing the back of his neck. And it was true; she could feel every inch of her skin burning in desire, every nerve of her body tensed in anticipation with just feeling his body so close to hers, her heart beating frantically feelings his in sync with hers, her eyes swimming in unleashed tears because of the love his showed and her soul exploding in fireworks because the connection she felt with Troy. It was incredible how close to him she felt; she'd always felt a connection with him, a weird and invisible rope that had them both joined together, but since the moment they began to know each other…and more at the moment that their feelings had blossomed in the deep and power love they felt for each other, to talk about a "connection" was nothing if you compared to what they felt now._

_Because it was a lot more than that._

_It was as if they were one only person; neither of them needed words to communicate with each other because just with their bodies and with their eyes every thought, every feeling and every emotion was interchanged between them. It was as if their minds had the ability to have a conversation, a silent conversation with complete understanding without needing anything more; eyes, heartbeats, breathings and bodies "talked" enough without needing words because they "spoke" a language that was beyond all that – they "spoke" the language called LOVE._

"_Good," he murmured nuzzling his nose with hers, "because I love to kiss you…"_

_She smiled sweetly at him and then pulled his head down closer to hers. "Then don't stop…"_

_Her words were whispered against his lips and Troy groaned, leaning down to kiss her again. This time, their kiss was different; their tongues danced together like before but this time their hands also accompanied them – while Gabriella's were pulling Troy even closer to her by roaming them around his nape and back, Troy's left one began to caress her side, enjoying the mewls that were abandoning her mouth and also the wriggling he could feel she was experiencing, while pulling her top a little upwards so his fingertips could touch her skin. _

"_Oh my God," she moaned when his massage arrived at the side of her breast, burying her face in his shoulder._

_Afraid that he had crossed the line with Gabriella, Troy pulled away and looked down at her with concern written all over his features. "Baby?"_

_She closed her eyes tightly – what in the hell was her body feeling? It was as if it was possessed by flames, enormous flames that made her skin burn in passion, a sudden passion she'd never felt before then. "Don't stop…"_

_Troy couldn't understand what she was referring to. "Ella," he said, his hand reaching down to caress her face. "What's wrong?"_

"_Touch me," she whispered, her eyes begging for him to continue the ministrations. "Continue with what you were doing, please…"_

_Troy widened his eyes when he registered what she was referring to – he didn't want to pressure her, that was the last thing he wanted to do, and each time they got involved in a heated make out session (like the one they were having at the moment) he'd been careful with the lower part of his body so Gabriella didn't feel how he was affected by her, but the truth was that he was dying to get more intimate with Gabriella. He wanted to feel her body closer to his, to touch each inch of skin, to discover the spots that drove her crazy if he touched them, to hear her moaning his name in pleasure, to feel her body stiffening in pure shock product of the bliss that his touches provoked…he just wanted to feel the whole _her_, but he knew he couldn't push her in doing anything – not that he wanted. He told her he didn't want to pressure her and each time he reassured her that her step was his, he was talking from the deepest bottom point of his heart…but the truth was that he felt so attracted to Gabriella, he felt so in love with her, that there was some physical needs he'd been sorting out by himself all this time…but desperately wanting for Gabriella to "participate" along with him._

"_Baby," he whispered. Waiting until she opened her eyes and locked them with his, Troy just continued caressing her face with his fingertips feeling her shivers as if they were his. "You sure you want that?" He asked softly needing her reassurance that she really wanted for them to get physical. "You really sure you want that?"_

_She bit her lip – she didn't know what she wanted but she just know that she was feeling a special warmness in her body, a tingling sensation in the lower part of her stomach and an inferno in her core at the prospect of Troy touching her again. She realized she was just discovering her sexuality and she wanted more of the fireworks she was feeling; she knew Troy was able to bring her to the edge in pleasure and she realized that maybe she wasn't ready to go all the way with him but she wanted _more_ that what they were doing. The thing was that she'd always felt reluctant to bring herself into a something more physical with Troy…and she hadn't thought she felt ready, but the truth was that her body was speaking directly to her – and it was telling her that it was craving Troy's touch._

"_I'm sure I'm not ready to go…all the way," she said nervously, "but…with what you've just done…I don't know…it's like…something has awoken inside of me and…" _

_Her eyes began to swim in tears and he smiled softly at her, encouraging her to speak her feelings openly with him. "Baby," he whispered again, kissing sweetly her nose, "just tell me what you want…and you'll have it. Your step…is mine too and…I'm not going to pressure you into anything – whatever you feel comfortable to do…we can do it; but I need to know what you want…I need to know what you really and consciously want to do…"_

_She frowned – she didn't feel ready to speak about what she wanted or not, mostly because she wasn't even sure about what was what she wanted. "I don't think I'm ready to…tell you anything because I don't know it myself," she diverted her eyes away from his but Troy pulled her chin so they were looking at each other again. "Can we not talk about it but just…do what we were doing? Just…go with the flow and…try to not over-think everything? I don't know what people…do, when they are like we are now I mean, but…"_

_He nodded. "Just tell me when you want for me to stop, okay?"_

"_Careful…" She whispered. "Be slow, please…"_

_His lips descended on hers again in a sweet and soft kiss that made the worries that were assaulting her disappear. "Just tell me when you want for me to stop and I'll stop."_

_She nodded mutely and he descended his lips on hers again; his hands began to move again along her side and he waited until the trembling stopped before he decided to put some pressure. He was being slow so she had the time to protest, to tell him to stop…but she didn't, much to his pleasure. She welcomed his touches by pulling him closer to her, by mingling her fingers with his hair, by closing her eyes relaxing her body…because she didn't want for him to stop. His hand went under her top again still caressing her side with his fingertips and he felt her body stiffening into the kiss in anticipation; he noticed that and just pulled some inches away from her to sooth her softly, reminding her that he loved her and that she was the most special thing in his world. She relaxed again and soon his fingertips caressed the side of her breast again over her bra – he felt her sudden intake of breath but he never stopped because his fingertips just continued caressing her body but this time under her bra. He never touched her breasts "fully" though; he just focused his caresses in the side of her body and under her breast making her squirm because of the tingling sensation it produced._

"_Shit, Troy," she moaned. _

"_You like that?" He whispered huskily into her ear, letting his tongue out and lapping the hollow under her ear erotically. _

_She nodded her head. "More…"_

_He smiled and pulled his upper body away from hers, sitting back and straddling her legs so he could use his both hands. She whimpered when she noticed his body being away from hers and she opened her eyes in protest…a protest that was silenced in her throat when Troy's two hands began to pull her top up. He was being so gentle and so slow, it seemed it would take him forever to pull the piece of clothe out of her body; it was as if he was moving his hands inch by inch…and he was – he wanted to prolong the eroticism of the moment they were sharing together because he knew everything he was doing meant a first in Gabriella's life. _

_The window was opened and a late breeze of cold air arrived at the warmed skin of Gabriella's stomach, who groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Troy noticed the goose bumps covering her skin and rushed in to pull his shirt over his head throwing it away carelessly, covering her body with his afterwards, keeping her own heat and just giving her a lot more when their skins entered in contact. _

"_Take it off," she whined while tugging her top even upwards, needing to feel him closer, needing to him feel _more_. _

_He, slowly, began to pull it upwards – hissing when her bra was at sight: it was fucking sexy! – and soon he lifted her head lovely with one of his hands, pulling her top up and away from her, letting his fingers massage the skin of hers that was left at sight._

"_You're so beautiful," he whispered in awe, his fingertips playing with the straps of her bra and playing to move them carefully. He couldn't help but lean down again and connect their lips together in another pleasurable kiss. "Touch me, Ella…"_

_Her eyes opened and her hands began to caress his abs and chest – she felt marvelled because of the gorgeousness of his body; his pecks and abs were strong, were firm, were powerful and also so, so soft…his skin was the one a baby would have but with the special "roughness" adults had; and it was perfect. More than perfect. His torso showed the endless hours he'd dedicated to play basketball and to work out but they didn't look 'too much' because they had the perfect shape, the perfect size…his body was so well proportioned he looked like a Greek God, a Greek God that had just descended from the Heavens for her to enjoy._

_Troy followed her eyes with his, observing with all his attention the expressions that were appearing in her face while she caressed his skin with her fingertips but not paying attention to what she was doing. He could see amazement, curiosity and…lust? Could it be? All of a sudden, __something happened that made him groan and close his eyes forcefully; he felt his member tensing and growing when Gabriella followed the trail of little hairs below of his navel with the fingertip of her index finger with a teasing slowness. "Fuck, baby…"_

_Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she pulled her hand away. "Have I hurt you?"_

"_No," he answered in a strangled voice, "but you…" He moaned again and moved to rearrange his body over hers so his erection was further from her. _

_Gabriella noticed the movement of his legs and looked down, her eyes widening when she saw the tensed material of his jeans. "Oh," she gasped. "Have I done…that?"_

_Troy couldn't help the awkward and tense chuckle that escaped from his throat at her question – would he be thinking about another girl when he had a woman on his bed? No way! Gabriella was everything he'd ever dreamed and a lot more – she was perfect, inwardly and outwardly, she was just perfect. Her defects were parts of her magnificence because of how natural and selfless and "real" she was and he could feel himself getting more and more in love with her with each new second they spent together. "Yeah," he breathed._

"_How?" She couldn't help but ask, realizing just one second after the word left her mouth that her question was stupid. "I don't mean 'how?' but…"_

_He chuckled again, forcing his body more away from hers. "Because I love you," he answered sincerely, "and because with what you're doing…" His eyes went downwards until he met his own hardened shaft. "You're turning me on, baby," he said moving his eyes to hers again, "and my body reacts to the whole you…the same way my whole being does."_

_She was the one moving her eyes to his boner this time. "Wow," she said incredulously. "Can I touch it?" She asked naturally after some seconds of just looking – of course, she then blushed. "I mean…"_

"_You can," Troy said clearing his throat, "but just…be careful…and…"_

"_Lay down," she ordered pushing his shoulders away from her. _

_Troy looked at her questioningly before obeying her order when he saw the look full of determination that he could see in her face. He laid down unsurely, not really sure about what Gabriella wanted to do but also wanting to know it desperately; he knew she was discovering everything sexual related between two people that same night with him, but he couldn't help feel extremely turning on by how she was managing with everything – her movements were slow and unsure but they had a tenderness he'd never experienced before; they were also done with all her care, afraid to hurt him and also afraid of how he would react to them, but with the sureness the love she felt from him gave her; and the response to everything he was doing her body was giving him…just made everything even more "special"._

_Gabriella, on her part, didn't know what she was doing or what she was saying; the truth was that when she'd ordered Troy to lay down, she hadn't had any idea of what she would do afterwards…but she did know one thing: she wanted to feel more of him and discover with him what to get physical with another someone meant. However, when she was "face to face" with his covered erection pocking in the air the way it was doing with him laying on his back, she gulped suddenly afraid of her own suggestion. Biting her lip, Gabriella kneeled beside Troy's body – completely forgetting her own appearance (just her jeans and her bra) – and continued to look at "him"; her fast brain didn't miss the way his jeans were tensed or the length of what was hidden underwear, which only served her to be more curious to discover it and also afraid of that same discovery at the same time._

_She looked at Troy nervously once more. "You sure I can touch you?"_

_His hand reached for hers and placed it at his own thigh. "Just be slow…and gentle…"_

"_Could you take your jeans off?" She asked with an adorable blush on her cheeks after some more seconds of just looking at the bulge in silence._

_Troy cleared his throat – she was torturing him. "Ella," he began warningly. "You sure you want to cross that bridge? It's already hard to keep…myself controlled as it is now…and…"_

"_I'm sure," Gabriella said determinedly. She was super afraid but turned on at the same time; this new position they were in – discovering each other – was totally weird and amazing all the same because of its meaning. She knew she wouldn't be able to go all the way even if she tried but…she wanted to experiment with her own body and with his, she wanted to give him something the same way she wanted for him to give something to her, and she knew the time was the perfect one: they trusted each other, they cared for each other, they knew each other, they were just with each other and, most of all, they loved each other. "I want to take a step further, Troy…and…and I want to take that step with you. I'm sure about me…and about you…and more about us, I mean…"_

_He sat up and just enveloped her body with one of his strong arms. "I know what you mean," he whispered against her ear, "and I'm more than happy if you want to take that step further with me…but…"_

"_I'm ready," she turned her face to his so he could look into her eyes and see that she was telling him the truth. "I didn't know I was but…I am, really, I am."_

_He bit his lip; he wanted and craved her yet at the same time, because of how much she meant for him, he was scared and wanted to be sure of what they were about to do. However, his doubts left his mind once he read the firmness of her statement in her eyes. "What about if we…" He'd never been this awkward around a girl before…but he hadn't been, either, in front of a girl that he loved. "What about if we just…if we just go with the flow?" He said quoting her previous words._

_Gabriella smiled nervously. "I'm in," she whispered, "but I need you to teach me what to do…"_

_He returned the smile and just let their lips get together sinuously and erotically so the mood they were in never ended. "Don't think…and just go with the flow, baby…"_

_She giggled but nodded nonetheless, returning the kiss at that same slow pace he was following, pushing his shoulders so he was lying on his back again and straddling his legs, shivering when their chests collided with each other. He moaned when he felt her body pressed on his erection and she just pushed herself even closer to him, enjoying the pleasure that escaped from his throat when she did so – to hear Troy moaning her name this way was something so fantastic and so sexy at the same time…_

_She pulled away from their kiss but began to caress his skin with her lips; each inch of skin of his face received the tantalizing massage and soon she began to shimmer down his body so her lips could reach his neck, his collarbone, his pecks…and also his nipples – earning another grunt of pleasure from Troy. She never stopped though; when his body reacted at the pleasure he was feeling, she could just continue with her ministrations making the pleasure go for forever until she decided it was time for her to "move on". And she did – she arrived at the hairs that came from his navel and he shivered, a shiver that soon turned into an incoherent moan of her name when her hands began to work with his belt. She felt his body stiffening when she touched the zip of his jeans; just in case, she directed her eyes to his face to see if she was doing things the way they were supposed to be done and when she saw the abandoned relaxation there, she couldn't help but grin – hey, it was her first time and she was doing things he liked! _

"_Fuck, Ella," he moaned again when her palm began in full contact with his erection. The warm he'd felt then evaporated as soon as it ended. "No!" He said throatily, "don't stop…"_

_Her hands were in contact with his body again and he anticipated what her next move would be. He didn't have to think too much for that because soon he could feel Gabriella's hands trying to pull his jeans away from his body; he helped her and soon his body just covered with his boxers was all left of him. Gabriella's hands were caressing his legs…and soon everything became too much._

_He sat up again and ignored the whimper of protest from Gabriella, who just when she was about to voice her disagreement with his actions, squealed when she felt her own body fly in the air for then fell down on the mattress so she was the one lying on her back. "What-?"_

"_You're ridiculously overdressed," he muttered against her lips, kissing her and smirking when he felt her legs opening so he could rest in between. His hands moved downwards and played with the zip of her jeans; up and down, up and down until Gabriella slapped his shoulder at how teasing he was being. "Hey," he chuckled against the skin of her navel, "what's with the violence, woman?"_

_She just glared at him, a glare that soon melted when he let his tongue out of his mouth and lapped her navel and her stomach, never moving onto her breasts much to her dismay, because she was feeling herself get damper by the minute with what Troy was doing and she couldn't wait until she could feel a release, a release that left her body satiated and content, because at the moment what she was feeling was an inward tension that had her skin burning in desire, her body trembling in pleasure, her insides burning in an inferno that should be called 'Heaven' because of how good it made her feel. "Troy," she whined._

"_All in its good time, precious," he whispered pulling her jeans down, and gulping loudly when he saw the minimal thong that was covering her most secret parts. "Oh shit," he growled placing a soft kiss over the small piece of cloth, "you're going to be the death of me, babe…"_

"_And you're going to be the death of me if you don't do something soon," she moaned wriggling her legs so the jeans left her body the sooner the better. _

_He skimmed her body upwards once her jeans were somewhere in his room, joining their lips again and just enjoying the fervent with which both fell into the kiss. Their kisses were gaining in hotness, sexiness and also in eroticism and he could feel himself getting harder with each new second went by; the way their lips would fight for dominance, the way their legs were tangled together, the way their chests were colliding each time they breathed…everything was a turning on for him, and he was sure he wouldn't last too much if they continued with what they were doing at the moment. However, he didn't want to think about it; he wanted just to enjoy the moment and forget all the worries and everything but them…simply because he just wanted to pleasure her and made her first time doing something physical with a guy a memorable experience. _

_Knowing that Gabriella was growing impatient, Troy let his hands wander along her chest again. This time he did pulled the material of her bra away and let her breasts fell free, moaning when he saw them fully – they were perfect, another perfect quality of Gabriella that had to be added to the already interminable list. "You're so gorgeous…"_

_She blushed when he spoke…and then whimpered when she felt his mouth enclosing one of her nipples while his hand played with the other, pushing his head even further into her when he changed breasts. "Oh God!" So "gone" she was, she didn't notice Troy moving his hands so they were on her back; she just noticed her bra loosening and a shiver running up and down her spine. _

"_You like that?" He said taking a nipple between his teeth. _

_She nodded silently so speechless at these new sensations he was making her feel. _

_His hands began to move downwards again, playing with the hem of her thong but never pulling it off. She opened her eyes then and saw the smirk adorning his features at what she knew was her body's reaction to his ministrations…and that was all it took for her to lose the last bit of shyness she still had inside – two could play at that game._

_Troy didn't know what the hell happened then but that his body was suddenly lying on his back and a Goddess with a vixen look and sexy smirk was straddling his hips. He couldn't help but moan at the sight he had in front of him and Gabriella lowered her body on his, but never fully so her breasts were always at sight for him. "Something you like?"_

"_Holy fuck," he grunted. "Ella…baby…please…"_

"_What?" She said leaning up on her elbow but never moving her body from where it was resting – his stomach. "What do you want, Troy?" She asked again in a husky voice letting the fingertip of her index finger of her free hand reach down and touch his erection through his boxers._

"_Please," he whimpered while moving his own hand so he could still her movements…but gasping when she slapped it away. _

"_Ah-ah," she clicked her tongue. "You can't touch…but…look…"_

_He didn't have time to say anything more because, all of a sudden, her hand got lost under his boxers. "Shit…"_

_Although Gabriella didn't know what she was doing, the truth was that she was enjoying see Troy begging for her to "do something". It was amazing how 'woman' it made her feel, and also how desired and wanted at the same time; she didn't feel shy nor scared but a little bit nervous of what she was about to do…mostly because she'd seen how he'd reacted to her – he was making her feel emotions and feelings she didn't even know they existed and she was enjoying every second of them because he'd made her trust in herself and in what they shared just being who and how he was. Her fingers began to play with the little hairs he had around his shaft and she couldn't help the tremble that her own body experienced when she realized that The Moment was there; the moment when she would "see" the whole Troy, the moment when she would "feel" the whole Troy…the moment when she would be even closer to him than she'd been all this time. Thoughtlessly, Gabriella pulled his boxers down his legs freeing his erection and widened her eyes when she saw the "real" size of it – she gulped and Troy noticed her moment of hesitation, sitting back up and just kissing her with all his love for her. "You don't have to do anything," he panted against her lips. "Just do what you really want to do…"_

_Her scared eyes locked with his and the love that was radiating from them was all Gabriella needed to enclose his engorged penis with her hand. She was testing him, moving her hand up and down and changing the pressure of her hold, always checking in his face what he was feeling so she never hurt him; his eyes were tightly closed and the chants of her name that were abandoning from his mouth told Gabriella that she wasn't hurting him at all – quite the opposite. Encouraged by that, Gabriella continued his ministrations; she could feel him getting harder and harder and, deciding to really not think about anything but just feel, Gabriella closed her eyes and engulfed him in her mouth. Troy's eyes opened wildly at the shock that ran through his body when he felt the warmness of her mouth around him – he felt about to explode – and needed everything within him to control his body so he didn't fuck her throat. "Oh shit…" _

_Moving her mouth up and down, Gabriella helped her own case with her hands, feeling how he was tensing more and more. She knew he was close…she didn't know how nor when but she knew he was about to cum…thanks to her, and that thought only encouraged her even more to give him one hell of orgasm – she just wanted for him to have the time of his life…with her and thanks to her, and she would reach her goal. She proved new things that her mind came with – she let her teeth bit softly on his head, her tongue lap the pre-cum, her hands play with his balls…enjoying more and more each new sound of pleasure that left his body._

"_I'm going to…" He moaned tangling one of his hands in her hair. "Baby," he warned breathlessly._

_Gabriella just fastened all her movements – at the moment, her mind had left her body completely and only a need, a will of make Troy feel the maxim pleasure he'd ever felt were the things she could think about. She was noticing him trying to push her away but she wouldn't move; she couldn't and she didn't want to. "Baby, come on…" She encouraged him. "Cum for me…"_

_One last soft bit on his head was all it took for Troy to shout her name in abandoned pleasure and soon Gabriella felt all his seed inside of her mouth. Not really knowing if she had to swallow it or not, Gabriella decided to swallow it, even if it was just for this time because she needed to "taste" him; she needed that part of him inside of her too and so she swallowed everything he gave to her, lapping him clean afterwards letting him come down of his peek._

_She felt satiated and satisfied – she'd made Troy orgasm and that was just a goal on its own – and, seeing the content smile on his face, feeling the way his heart was beating so frantically inside of his chest, hearing the loving words that he was dedicating to her…she just knew Troy was really "it" for her. She couldn't see herself with any other guy before that evening but, after everything they had shared in the last minutes, Gabriella felt complete and completely happy…for the very first time in her life._

"_I love you," he said reaching for her so she was lying beside him, enveloping her in the circle of his arms and kissing her with all the passion and love he felt for her. "I love you so fucking much, Ella…so, so much…"_

_She smiled tenderly at him. "I love you too, Troy…"_

_Their lips joined again – there was no rush and so their kisses were slow and tender, the ferocity they had felt before forgotten – and Troy's hands began to caress her face in a sweet way that was melting her insides. She didn't need anything more that evening because, with all that had happened, she felt more than happy but Troy didn't share that sentiment; after the best orgasm he'd ever had, he wanted to return the favour to Gabriella, giving her the best orgasm she could feel and just letting her feel his love for her the deep and extraordinary way he felt it. She returned lazily the kisses – she also felt exhausted – and she didn't pay attention to what his hands were doing; however, that changed when she felt them covering her core. She gasped in surprise and he just used his hands to pull her thong down her legs, pulling away so he could admire her whole body._

_The shyness she hadn't been feeling returned and she had the reflex to cover herself, but he stopped her. "Don't ever hide yourself from me," he said huskily. She whimpered – she didn't like to feel so exposed – and tried to cover herself again, only to see her hands being enclosed by his over her head. "You're gorgeous, Gabriella, fucking gorgeous," he said looking directly into her eyes. _

_His words stilled her body but not his actions; his mouth began to plan soft kisses from her toes to her upper thighs but never touching the part that was actually yearning for his touch. "Troy…" She whispered with her eyes tightly closed – the warmness she'd been feeling until some minutes before returned with double force, along with the passion, the lust, the desire and the love she felt for him._

_Troy looked up once more never letting his lips be away from her skin; he wanted to see the sight he had in front of him – an abandoned to the __ecstasy Gabriella. He knew how awkward could be the first time a person did something intimately with another person and he didn't want for Gabriella to feel that way with him; he wanted for her to feel respected, cared about, loved, he wanted for Gabriella to feel pretty and gorgeous the way she actually was and he was putting all his efforts in reaching that goal. Although he wanted for Gabriella to experience her first orgasm, the truth was, at that point, the thing he wanted the most was for her to enjoy the moment they were living; of course if she came in the end would be something even more amazing, but it wasn't the main point for Troy, because what he really, really wanted was for Gabriella to discover her sexuality, to discover the new emotions and feelings her body could feel…and also to discover what it was to feel really loved, not just because of how she was inside but also because of how she was outside. He knew about her worries and her lack of self-confidence and Troy didn't want for her to feel them anymore; he wanted to "cure" her, to make her see how beautiful she actually was, to show her that she was all he needed and more…he just wanted for Gabriella to have her confidence in herself back, wholly back so she could be happy and enjoy her life the way he wanted for her to do – completely._

_Gabriella, on her part, didn't know what she was feeling; she could feel her body wriggling under Troy's, her frantic heartbeat almost to the point it seemed was about to escape from her body and fly, her breathing elaborated and escaping from her in pants, she could feel herself getting damper with each new thing Troy did…along with the thousand butterflies that usually were in her stomach go crazy but, the thing she could feel the most, was the perfection she felt surrounded her. Because at the moment, there were no worries in her mind that were staining the experience; the world had stopped and no one but she and Troy existed – and she wouldn't have wanted it in any other way. However "perfection" was all she could feel around her, the truth was that she could feel the lower part of her torso getting "impatient"; it was a sensation similar to frustration but…it was also different; it had something different that she couldn't label but for sure feel…and she didn't like it; she knew where she wanted to be touched, where she wanted to be kissed…yet Troy wasn't doing anything about it. _

"_Troy," she moaned-whined when his teeth tugged at the hem of the thong she was wearing. "Please baby, do something…"_

_His teeth pulled the item downwards a couple of inches and he had to swallow; the small curled hairs Gabriella had covering her womanhood were teasing him, covering the parts he wanted to discover, wrapping her juices and her scent he was craving to taste and smell. "Oh shit," he growled against her skin before he began to kiss everything but what she really wanted for her to kiss._

"_Troy," she whined again trying to push his head even downwards. _

_The boy just smirked. "What?" He said pulling his mouth away from her and just looking at her._

"_Come on," she wriggled and tried to push her hips upwards so his mouth entering in contact with her womanhood again. His hands stilled her movements and she groaned in frustration again._

_He chuckled. "Tell me what you want," he said leaning his head in her thigh and just fingering the contour of the thong. "Tell me what you want and you'll have it." Gabriella didn't answer but reached down so she herself could pull the irritating item out of her body. "Hey, that's my task!"_

"_Then do it!" Gabriella hissed – she felt so hot and bothered, so turned on and extremely aroused she didn't care about what he could think of her words or her actions. She just wanted to feel the tension her body was experimenting go…and she knew how that would happen; the thing was that she need for Troy to do it because she didn't even know where to begin with._

_Troy chuckled in amusement; he had Gabriella exactly how he wanted – forgetting everything but what her body was actually demanding so she could really _feel_. Deciding that the time for her to actually experiment what it was to feel fireworks exploding inside of her in the wildest way a person could feel had arrived, Troy shimmied her body upwards and kissed her frustrated pout away. "I love you," he whispered against her lips._

_The frustration banished for some seconds after his words; she felt emotional and touched beyond belief each time he declared his love for her because of the sentiment she felt behind the words he spoke. "I love you too…"_

_His hands grabbed the hem of her thong again and she shivered in anticipation – she actually felt the moment she'd been waiting for was _there_ and she couldn't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. Slowly, Troy began to pull the item down her legs, his lips following closely its trail, and soon Gabriella felt his fingers coming up to her centre with the softest of the caresses she'd ever felt. She gasped in surprise when his index finger touched her inner walls, a gasp that soon turned into a moan when the finger disappeared inside of her. "Oh!"_

_He kissed all the skin around her core never stopping the thrusting movements of his finger; the rhythm was steady, letting Gabriella adjust to the new "thing" inside of her, but soon he felt her hips bucking to meet him. That was all it took for Troy to add another finger and sped up his movements; he was hearing Gabriella moaning and panting his name – that was a sure turning on – but he focused just in her; it didn't matter if he was getting hard again, it didn't matter that he felt so aroused himself that he felt about to explode because the main thing, the thing that mattered the most, was Gabriella. He added a third finger and curled them when he had them inside of her, touching every crevice and every spot he could reach knowing Gabriella was enjoying everything he was doing. He felt her inner walls began to tremble and he knew that she was about to cum; with that thought in mind, Troy's fingers disappeared from inside Gabriella and she whimpered when she noticed him pulled away, but she didn't have time to register anything more because then it was his tongue thrusting inside of her._

"_Fuck!" She screamed when the wet and warm element entered in contact with her clit. "Oh…"_

_Troy never stopped his movements; his hands stilled her hips but he concentrated just in giving her pleasure…_

_And that was all he did because soon her inner walls began to contract, her sweet and delicious juices arrived at his mouth and his name screamed in abandoned pleasure echoed inside of his room._

Just thinking about what he did with Gabriella in that same room some days ago was enough for his body to react. However, he ignored the sensation and focused his mind in what happened _after_ that.

It was even more perfect that the _act_ itself.

_Gabriella's lips touched his chest in a soft and sleepy kiss. "Wow…"_

_He chuckled and tightened his arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him and kissing tenderly her forehead. "You've already said that twice…"_

"_Oh shush," she slapped his chest without any force and his hand reached down to intertwine his fingers with hers. "You know what I mean…"_

"_I know indeed," Troy nodded smiling down at her, "and I know you mean it's been amazing, incredible, beautiful, perfect…" She blushed and he kissed her temple again. "It's actually been, baby."_

_She buried her nose in his chest and sighed contently. "I know it's been…"_

_Silence engulfed both teens, both still relishing in the new emotions they felt were joining their hearts and souls together while being curled together on his bed, both nude and covered just with the sheets. The moment was so beautiful and so full of love, neither of them actually had the right words to express what they were feeling. They felt closer to each other; it wasn't just a connection of personalities but also a connection of bodies, where the two bodies had been like the two pieces of a puzzle, joining perfectly and moulding into each other. _

"_How are you feeling?" He asked tenderly turning his body so he was facing her._

_She smiled. "Tired and sleepy and sore…and…" She knew what he was asking – she didn't need for him to voice the thought because she knew him this well. "And beautiful and pretty and respected and loved and…happy…"_

_He couldn't help but smile and join their lips in a slow but passionate all the same kiss; she'd spoken the words he'd wanted to hear for so long, he couldn't believe she'd actually said them. He'd given her happiness; he'd made her feel actually and really happy…and that was enough._

_More than enough._

_It was everything._

_But he hadn't seen her since then._

He groaned when the alarm clock disturbed his train of thoughts; the last thing he felt ready for was to go to the university and spend there all day hearing teachers talking about things he couldn't care less at the moment. He wanted to see Gabriella, to talk to Gabriella…he just wanted to envelope her in his arms, kiss her senseless and just…be with her.

Typing a quick text in his phone, Troy stood up and went to the bathroom to shower knowing that, either if he wanted it or not, he had to go to class…and continue with his life.

TWOFTWOF

Twenty minutes later, Troy returned to his bedroom already showered, shaved and dressed. He felt better after the shower, more awake and less tired, but the sleepless nights he was having lately were really having a toll on him. He'd never felt so exhausted as he felt at the moment, and he knew his parents were noticing it because they had asked him twice what the hell was wrong with him.

But he didn't even know it himself, so he couldn't give them any answer on that matter.

The phone beeped again alerting him for a second time that he had an incoming new message and he jumped on the bed looking for the item desperately to see what this message said; he just wanted and needed one thing…and he hoped this message would be the one he was waiting for.

'_Hey wildcat! :) Sorry I've been MIA lately, I've been super busy and you know Bobby is here…but I'm all done now, so I'm free! :D wanna meet me after your practice? Your uni? I can be there by 6 PM; that works for you? I've thought we can spend the afternoon together and…at our park? And then…well, it's Friday so what about if we go to the movies and have some quick dinner? My treat ;) tell me something back, ok? Love you lots, baby…and I've missed you so much. Can't wait to see that beautiful face of yours :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

Troy let out a breath in relief – he would talk to her and demand an explanation, of course he would, but that would happen when they saw each other because, at the moment, after reading his text, he knew they were okay.

And that was enough.

'_Can't wait to see you. Love you so much, baby… xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

* * *

In the other part of the town, Gabriella squealed happily and gave Anna, Meredith and Kelsi a high five. "He's said yes, girls! It's time to put our plan into action!"

* * *

**A/N 2: You need to re-read the last sentences of two chapters ago (chapter 29) to understand that thing about "a plan" :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: If I say "sorry" 1000000000000000000000 times you'll forgive me? I'm sorry, I swear I am! I have no excuse for not having this posted sooner but just that I've been ill, my muse abandoned me, real life has been a pain and extremely crazy…and that I haven't had time for anything, so the spare time I've had has been used to be with my family and friends. SORRY.**

**Okay, now…well, I know I told you that this chapter would "end" the same way the last one did but…no. This was my initial idea but then…I've beginning to write and write and it's already 15 pages (Word) and I'm not there yet. I had 2 options: to post it now as a "first half" or wait until the whole thing was complete (the 2 halves together) but I think I've already made you wait enough and I don't want you to forget about it – if you haven't done it already – so I'm deciding to post it now. Hope that's okay with you :)**

**The next one WILL end the same way the last chapter did and then, the other next one will continue from there, okay?**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews – they make my day and make me want to improve and write something as good as you deserve to receive from me. I don't know if I'm succeeding in that or not but, believe me, I'm trying my best. New ideas are coming to my mind and I have them all in "paused" mode until I don't end this…but I'd like to know if you want to read more from me or not. I'll post it anyway, but I just want to know if you want more…or not :P**

**Here's chapter 32; enjooooooooooooooy! :)**

* * *

"_I can't believe we can't see each other tomorrow…"_

_She sighed sadly – she'd never understood what to have your heart divided meant until that moment while lying beside Troy on his bed, both wearing nothing but just the powerful love they felt for each other. She'd just broken to him the news that Bobby was coming home on Sunday night and both had felt devastation possessing their hearts because that meant that they wouldn't be able to see each other until two days later or so. They had just spent the most beautiful and romantic and special hours a person could feel, knowing each other, enjoying each other, discovering each other…and loving each other, and their bliss would be broken by the next day because she would have to go home at some point. Two days away from each other seemed an eternity; he understood that it wasn't as if Gabriella didn't want to see him but that her loved brother was coming home after months of being away and he knew how much Bobby meant to Gabriella; however, even though he understood her need to be just with her brother for a day, that didn't mean that he liked it because it meant for him to be away from her for a day. "I know but…"_

"_I understand," he kissed her forehead tenderly regretting making her feel bad for being happy for her brother's visit. "Bobby is coming…and I understand you want to be with him but…"_

"_I want you to meet him," Gabriella whispered turning her head away so she could see her boyfriend. "Not tomorrow…because I want to spend some time alone with him…but what about Wednesday or Thursday? I'll be with him all Monday, then on Tuesday I'd like to have you only for myself after one day apart…"_

_Troy bit his lip – he didn't want to put himself between the siblings' limited time to bond but he didn't want, either, to be away from Gabriella more than what he knew he could resist – it was so less this much he could resist with going without her that he was even embarrassed to tell her precisely that. "You sure he will want to meet me?"_

_She giggled and kissed his bare chest. "I promise you he's dying to meet you…you may have had a good start with my dad, but you still need to pass the first encounter with the older brother, you know?"_

"_And that is supposed to help me calm me how?" Troy asked in a dubious voice. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at his scared face and Troy realized then that she'd been teasing him. "Oh, you're so going to pay for that!" His words were accompanied by his body turning around and his hands attacking mercilessly Gabriella's sides until he was sitting on her knees with her body wriggling under him because of the tickles. _

"_Troy, stop!" She complained trying to push him away from her without any success._

_It was weird how both could joke and play with each other, both nude, but neither of them having any though sex-related at that moment; it was just how their relationship was – a relationship which base was a mixture of trust, friendship, respect…and love, where neither of them had to hide anything to the other because the amount of understanding between, the amount of knowledge of the other between them, made them feel as if they were just one person instead of being two people. _

"_Please, baby, stop!" She panted between fits of laughter._

"_You're surrendering?" He asked with a wicked smile on his face while stopping his hands just at her waist reading to start with his attack of tickles again. "And be careful, babe, choose your words wisely if you don't want for the tickles to continue…"_

_She nodded her head silently. "I surrender…but get off of me, you're heavy!" His fingers pressed at her sides for a second and Gabriella squealed. "No!"_

"_Take it back," Troy said again, this time with his face closer to hers, both shivering when their chests collided but neither of them saying anything about it. "Take it back," he demanded again rubbing her nose with his._

"_No," she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck unconsciously and pulling him closer to her. "You're heavy, admit it."_

_Troy caressed her lips with the tip of his tongue but pulled away when Gabriella was about to start the kiss but always keeping a distance so her arms could continue being wounded around his neck, chuckling throatily when she pouted. "I'm not heavy," he grinned. "I'm all muscle; maybe the problem here is that you're too weak…"_

_Gabriella just looked at him in silence; she wanted to play his game using his same weapons but she didn't quite know what to do…or how to do it. Although she didn't feel nervous or shy around him anymore, the truth was that all the physical things a couple could do was a world she yet had to explore. She was feeling how his body was responding to their proximity yet she didn't know how she could use that in her advantage; she thought about pulling him closer to her, about wrapping her legs around his waist, about tighten her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless…yet there was something that was stopping her – they were nude. She didn't feel embarrassment to be this close to him but she wasn't ready to cross _that_ bridge yet, and she knew that she had to be careful with what she did because she could feel _him_ and the last thing she wanted was to torture him…or her with doing things that just turned them more on that how they already were leaving them both frustrated in the end._

_For Troy, instead, this silence served him to really realize about their position; he felt his member stiffen when his brain realized that he had Gabriella's nude body, Gabriella's _whole_ nude body beneath him and he couldn't help the tension that all of a sudden possessed his muscles. Each inch of his skin began to burn and he could feel his heartbeat increasing its rhythm, his lungs begging for air and a thin sheet of sweat covering his body, his eyes just locked with her swollen lips and her scent invading his mind in the powerful way he already should be used to but he wasn't…and then he didn't know what to do. The first thing he tried, although he had no success, was to pull the lower part of his body away from hers; he was straddling her legs and, although her wet centre was just a few inches above his engorged shaft, the truth was that he respected her too much to tease her this way. Plus, the grip of Gabriella's arms around his neck made difficult for him whatever movement that meant to let more air ran between their bodies. He gulped loudly and he noticed Gabriella's eyes switching when she heard him – he was royally fucked. _

_The wicked grin that appeared in her face told him that he would be suffering in seconds – a painful, slow but also delicious torture that would have him begging for a release…or a cold shower. "Don't think about it," he growled trying to pull away so he was lying beside her but having no luck for Gabriella just tightened her arms and pulled him even closer. "Ella," he warned._

"_What?" She said in a husky voice that made him tremble. Her legs opened and with that movement his butt touched the mattress making the distance between their warm and hot cores insignificant. "Oops," she giggled when he grunted. "Is there anything going on down there, baby?"_

_He glared down at her – he knew she knew what exactly she was doing, he was sure of it. "Don't 'oops' me; you know very well what's going on down there…"_

"_No, I'm not," she said moving unwrapping her arms from around his neck so he could move – the teasing was fun but she knew that to prolong the torture and the game would make things more difficult for the both of them. "But I've decided you can go, now."_

_The cute smile that was adorning her features made him smile – she was special, one of a kind, and he knew he was the luckiest guy on Earth because she was his. Thoughtlessly, he leaned down and connected their lips softly, as if he was testing the waters just enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. The kiss was slow, comfortable and passionate all the same; it didn't have lust but care and love, and both enjoyed it as if this one was their very first kiss. Each new kiss taught them something; each new kiss was special and like the very first one because the emotions they brought were always new. Each new kiss had more meaning, more sentiments behind it and that made them always different…and unique._

_He pulled away after a while and rolled them so he was lying on his back but always with her body pressed close to his. His arm tightened around her shoulders and both closed their eyes in contentment – the sensations both were experimenting made them feel happiness in its pure state and neither of them felt ready to call it a night. They needed more time with each other, more time together so the bubble they were in didn't broke, more time so they could enjoy their love with each other without worrying about what was going on outside of his bedroom. They were alone in the world and neither of them felt prepared to share the other with the world. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?" She asked shyly – she'd noticed _him_ and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel uncomfortable or frustrated because of a not-ended game. _

_He looked down at her with a soft smile on his face. "I'm okay…"_

_The erection was disappearing and Troy realized then that whatever happened between them, the feelings that had more power, the feelings that overpowered everything, were the ones that had nothing to do with a physical relationship but with a relationship of hearts and souls; the sensation of having her so close and without barriers between them made him feel an almost orgasmic bliss that, at the moment, meant so much more than an actual orgasm. He'd enjoyed the orgasm he'd had thanks to Gabriella's ministrations – it'd been the best one he'd had so far – but there was something about just being there with her that was almost as good…simply because their relationship was so much more than that. After the rough days with Chad, he was feeling what he thought was not possible: happiness invading his heart. Gabriella was the only one who was able to make him forget his problems and his worries, his sadness and his pain just being with him because what she gave to him, what she gave into their relationship, were reality and real feelings._

_And that was the thing he treasured the most._

"_What time is it?" She asked in a sleepy voice with her cheek pressed into his chest._

_Troy turned his head to look at his right to his nightstand where his alarm-clock was. "Almost 3 AM."_

_Both sighed sadly because both knew that Gabriella had to go home soon. However, neither of them was ready to leave each other yet and so neither of them moved. _

"_Could you stay this weekend with me?"_

_His voice sounded hoarse, tiny and full of emotion and Gabriella couldn't help but turn her face up to look at him. She knew he meant to sleep there that night and spend with him the next day until the evening, when Bobby would be arriving to her house and she shared that same sentiment because she didn't want to leave the safety and lovely comfort she felt when she was with him yet. However, her parents didn't know anything about it…_

"_Bobby is coming home tomorrow evening," she answered. _

"_I know but…" Troy cleared his throat. "Please, I don't want to be here all alone tonight and tomorrow…"_

_She gave him a sad smile because she understood the words he wasn't speaking. He didn't want to face reality this soon because he didn't feel ready to do so; to be home alone for a day and a half would be time his mind would use into torture himself even more…and she didn't want that; she wanted for him to be happy and just understand that problems between friends, when it was a real friendship, took their time to get solved. Troy was still blaming himself for all the drama with Chad and Gabriella knew that the feeling of loneliness because of not having his best friend, a loneliness different from the one they could feel when they weren't each other, was something that not just hurt him but made him feel misery. She understood him because this was what she felt at the beginning, after Sharon's death – she blamed herself and she didn't have her best friend with her. The difference was that his best friend was still there somewhere…and she knew she had to give Troy hope that things would turn out okay; she had to give him strength and she just wanted to do that._

_Just when she was about to answer, Gabriella's phone beeped from its position on the nightstand and she furrowed her eyebrows not really knowing who would be sending her a text at this time. With confusion all over her features, Gabriella disentangled herself from Troy and sat up – not caring about leaving her breasts at sight – and just reached for her phone open the incoming message. Troy observed her face not wanting to miss any of her emotions and he also sat up, placing himself behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist in a no-sexual way: it was just a gesture to keep the comfort and safety he knew she felt._

'Hey there, sweetie! Aunt Roberta and Uncle John have come to visit us without us knowing anything and your cousin Daniella is sleeping in your room. Try to be as noiseless as possible when you go there so she doesn't wake :) love, mom'

_Gabriella giggled and Troy squeezed her waist once wanting to know what was so amusing. "This was my mom," she explained to him with her face turned to look at him. "It seems her sister and her husband have come here and they are installed in my house. Neither of us knew anything so I guess you can say that's been a surprise visit."_

_He chuckled. "You didn't know they were coming?"_

_Gabriella just shook her head. "My cousin Daniella is two years old and she's come with them; she's sleeping in my room it seems…and my mom was telling me to try to not make any noise when I went there…but…now that I think about it…"_

_Troy narrowed his eyes while looking at her; he could see a playful smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes that told him that something was up. "What?" He asked really curiously._

_Without speaking a word directed to him, Gabriella just pecked his lips and dialled a number in her phone, placing the item beside her ear afterwards._

"_Baby?" He asked with his lips touching the bare skin of her shoulder._

"_Mom," Gabriella said after some seconds in silence. "Weren't you sleeping, were you?"_

"Of course not! We're having real fun here…you know what your father is like – he's playing Monopoly against your uncle because it seems he hasn't forgotten the last time when your uncle left him homeless…" _Maria giggled into the phone and Gabriella imitated her when the irritated voice from her father complaining about the lack of understanding he was receiving from his wife arrived at her ears._

"_And what are you two doing then?" Gabriella asked reaching down one of her arms so she could interlock her fingers with Troy's. _

_Maria laughed. _"We're watching a movie called 'How a man can be a Neanderthal whether he want it or not'. Haven't you seen it? It's really amusing…and, you know, we bought it with two Neanderthals so we can see the evolution live." _Gabriella laughed and Troy couldn't help but laugh with her – she was really, really cute and she had no idea of it. _"Is there any particular reason for you to call us this late, sweetie?"

_Gabriella tensed then and Troy just kissed her temple.__ "Oh well, I was calling because…"_

_Maria picked Gabriella's doubtful tone of voice. _"Are you and Troy okay?" _She asked concerned – she hadn't forgotten where and with who Gabriella was…and neither the circumstances of their relationship at the moment._

"_We're okay, mom," Gabriella bit her lip and Troy kissed her shoulder again, burying his face into her hair so the nerves he was beginning to feel disappeared. "But Troy's parents have gone to somewhere this weekend and they are coming tomorrow evening…and…"_

"You don't want to leave Troy alone," _Maria finished for her daughter. _

_Gabriella nodded although her mother couldn't see her. "Yeah, that."_

"Let me talk to your father," the older Montez said into the phone.

_Gabriella could hear the faint voices of her parents discussing the matter and she pressed herself even closer to Troy__ searching the sedative he just was for her to calm her nerves – she'd never felt as nervous as she was at that same moment. She hoped her parents wouldn't say a thing – in the end, she was an adult and the last decision would be hers but she wanted to have their support as well – and that they would understand her need to support her boyfriend, her need to be beside him and help him to find the peace his heart was desperately trying to find. She could feel Troy behind her and the soothing motion of his free hand caressing her stomach and the feeling of his soft lips on her shoulder were really making wish with all her being that the night wouldn't end this soon…_

"_What does she say?" Troy whispered with hope in his voice._

"_She's talking to my dad," Gabriella answered in a low voice. "I can hear them talking but I can't hear what they say…"_

_Troy furrowed his eyebrows – he wanted to be with Gabriella but he didn't want for her to have problems with her parents because of it. "It's okay if you have to go…I mean…"_

"_Shh," she cooed softly before she kissed his tensed jaw. "Don't worry."_

"_No, seriously, Ella," he said in what he hoped was a sure voice although he knew he'd failed when she gave him a smile. _

"_Shush," she said again, the smile of her face untouched. "I'm sleeping here; me telling them is a simple formality so they don't worry tomorrow when they see I'm not in my bed."_

_Troy just smiled at her too touched to say anything but the three words that meant the world for them and held a lot of what they felt though there were times, like the present one, when they were "nothing". "I love you…"_

"_I love you too," Gabriella whispered leaning up to connect their lips briefly, pulling away when she heard her mother talking into the phone again. "What, mom? Can you repeat that?"_

"Your father and I just wanted to thank you the warning about you not sleeping here," _Maria said simply._

_Gabriella gasped. "Seriously? Dad is okay with me sleeping here?"_

_Maria giggled. _"Good night, Gabi…and tell Troy we wish for him the very best."

"_Right," Gabriella said in a small voice. "Good night, mom and…no worries, I'll pass the message."_

_Troy heard her last words and just squeezed her waist once really eager to know what everything was about. He looked in silence how she hung up the phone and left the item on the nightstand again; she hadn't say a thing and he didn't know if ask or just let her be. However, his best intentions ended in nothing – he was too nervous to just let her be. "Babe?"_

"_I'm sleeping here," she said in a shocked voice. She then turned her face around and looked at him. "You know what mom has said? She's just said, and I quote, 'Your father and I just wanted to thank you the warning about you not sleeping here'. That's it…"_

_Troy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "And where is the problem with that?"_

"_Nowhere but…" Gabriella scrunched her nose up, "I don't know, this is the first time I'm sleeping in a boy's house…and…I don't know, I guess I thought they would be more difficult to convince…"_

_Troy chuckled. "Well, I thought that too, to be honest, but I'm glad they trust you…well, and me, this way…"_

_She giggled when she saw his blush. "I feel better knowing that they are okay with this…but even in the case they had told me they wanted for me to sleep at home, the truth is that I would be sleeping here anyway. I'm an adult and I'm older enough to know what I do or what I don't do…" His all answer was to plant a soft kiss on her exposed neck and she sighed in contentment feeling his lips caressing her skin, leaning her head to the side so he had better access. "Baby?"_

"_Mmmhh?" He hummed against her skin._

"_I'm hungry," she said in a low and shy voice but cute all the same. "Can we eat?"_

_Troy pulled away and looked at her, watching in amusement how her cheeks became redder and redder. However, he decided against teasing her about it – the last thing he wanted was for Gabriella to go back to her shell now that she felt comfortable and sure of herself enough to be completely nude in front of him in bed without hiding anything. "Of course, what do you want?"_

"_What do you have?" Gabriella asked with a cute smile on her face._

_He chuckled. "Wanna go investigate?"_

_She nodded happily and stood up from the bed not thinking that she would be standing nude in front of her boyfriend once she disentangled herself from the sheets. Still not thinking about it, Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy with confusion written all over her facial features at his lack of movement…only to see him devouring her whole body just with his eyes – his body was frozen but she could see his eyes roaming up and down her legs, torso, chest and face; she followed his eyes up and down, up and down…until she looked at herself and gasped in shock. "Shit…"_

_Her first instinct was to reach down and grab the sheets with her hands so she could envelope her nude figure with them, but she couldn't do that because a foreign hand stilled hers. "No," he whispered standing up too, the sheets that were still tangled with his body falling down uncovering his body. "Don't hide…"_

_She looked down at their joined hands fighting against the urge and the need she was feeling to cover herself; she knew he thought she was beautiful and he'd already seen her naked yet there was something in the fact that they were both standing up one in front of the other without any clothes on. One thing was to be nude but enveloped with sheets, in a bed…the other one, in the middle of his bedroom without anything but each one of their bodies' flaws at sight. Gabriella bit her lip when Troy's free hand reached up and lifted her chin with two of his fingers._

"_You're precious," he whispered. "Don't ever doubt it."_

_The sureness in his voice made her worries disappear; a soft smile appeared on her face and she, slowly, took a step so they were standing closer to each other. Her hands were still in his and Gabriella turned hers so she could interlock their fingers together. Her own eyes were following each one of her movements never looking at Troy, who was trying to distract his mind of the nude goddess he had in front of him and just wait for her to do what she wanted to do – to push her into something was totally out of his will and he decided that what was best for them was for him to let her take the reins in the situation they were in. _

_Her voice snapped him out of his concentrated state. "You make me feel precious…"_

_Troy's breath itched in his throat when her eyes went up and locked with his because of the beauty of her face; she was extremely gorgeous in his eyes, but this time, when he saw the raw emotion in her eyes, the special sparkle he knew was there because of what they had, the feelings she wasn't voicing but were there anyway…because the aura the happiness he knew she was feeling was overcoming her whole body, giving her a magic touch that just made her more perfect for him. His instincts took in and he leaned down and caressed her lips with his; it was a soft, innocent and lovely kiss that neither of them felt the need to take further because of the amount of emotions it had, making it just perfect to seal their words._

_When they pulled away, they smiled to each other. Neither of them needed to say anything because both knew what the other was thinking. His lips touched her temple sweetly. "You want one my t-shirts to go to the kitchen?"_

_She blushed and nodded. "Thank you."_

_To cover themselves wasn't a need anymore…and it was more than enough._

"Gabriella!"

"Gabi!"

"Oh my god," the blonde moaned, "I swear that she doesn't need to say she's thinking about him…again, it's obvious."

The other blonde giggled. "Oh come on, let her be; she's still high because of this fantastic date she's so adamant in keep like a secret…you have to understand that."

Anna glared at Meredith. "I understand she's all lovey-dovey, I and Harry are happy for them, I swear we are! But to hang with them, lately, it's always like this – both get all out of this world and think about the other…if they are not texting other, that is…and don't make me start when the two couples meet – then it's like two couples which don't know each other hanging at the same places just because fate has wanted it that way."

"Has she told you something more about this famous date? Because I've been trying for hours to know more about it but with no luck," Meredith asked with a pout in her face.

"No," Anna rolled her eyes. "Something about privacy and all that shit…"

Meredith laughed at Anna's antics and shook her head. "Well, I need to go in thirty minutes top and so we should start now…"

"You're right, I should go home too," Anna nodded her head looking at her watch. "Gabi!" She said loudly shaking Gabriella's body. "We need to go in twenty minutes! Stop thinking about loverboy and just focus!"

Gabriella noticed the shaking of her body and snapped out of her daydreaming state. Looking at the two glaring faces she had in front of her, Gabriella blushed. "I've done that again, haven't I?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "What? To ignore everything and everyone but your boy? Yeah, you've done it."

Gabriella hugged her cousin. "Sorry Anna, I'm focused now."

"Yeah, yeah," Anna said crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest, "you better. In the end, this is your idea."

Gabriella looked at Meredith with an amused smile on her face. "Has she been like this all this time?"

"Yes," Meredith nodded her head following Gabriella's joke. "She's been this drama queen since we've come here."

Anna gasped. "Stop picking on me!" She pouted and the other two girls laughed. "Oh come on, stop that! I'm not a drama queen!"

Gabriella winked at her cousin. "Sure you aren't!"

Anna glared at her. "I and Harry are out of your plan now, then."

Gabriella giggled. "Troy is one of Harry's best friends, dear cousin, and I doubt he would agree with that stupidity you've just said."

Her nonchalant tone made Meredith dissolve in a fit of giggles and Anna just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say…"

"You know what?" Meredith interjected before Gabriella could retort Anna's comment. "You two have to be the two most amusing people I know! I swear I would have loved to meet you my first day here…"

Anna and Gabriella smiled to each other. "Well, we're amazing like that," Anna said cockily, "and Gabriella here, once you know her, is the funniest person I know."

"So I've seen," Meredith said nodding her head. "But, seriously, I'm happy you've accepted me in your group. Until I met Gabriella…well, I was a little bit out of every group while we were in the uni…it's like I didn't have a place, you know? But now…well, now I feel one of you with meeting you two there or during a weekend, like today."

"Because you're one of us," Anna hugged Meredith. "We are glad we've met you too."

Gabriella hugged both girls in a group hug. "As much as I love this love we share for each other, can we go back to my plan, please?"

The cuteness with which she talked and the shyness and happiness that were adorning her eyes made the other two girls to smile…and tease her. "If you promise to tell us something more about this long date you've had with Troy this weekend, we're all in for this idea of yours."

Gabriella giggled. "Okay, I'll tell you something more about it once I explain to you my plan."

"Yay!" Anna and Meredith gave each other a high five and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

However, her laugh died in her throat and an extremely beaming face appeared in her face when her phone beeped alerting her of a new text message. Anna and Meredith growled and Gabriella looked at them. "Sorry?" She offered meekly looking at them with a shy smile on her face.

Anna just rolled her eyes. "You would think the boy is older enough to know what 'to share' means, dude…you two have been together until three hours ago after spending more than a day hooked at the hip!" Gabriella just pouted and Anna rolled her eyes again. "Okay, go read it, but tell him you're busy now. Knowing this boy, he's capable of calling you…"

"Okay," Gabriella agreed looking at her phone.

'_Have fun with your brother today but don't forget about me! ;) I love you, precious. Call me tonight? Troy xxxxxxxxx'_

The softest of the smiles appeared on Gabriella's face and, biting her lip, she texted her reply – the happiness in her face never dying.

'_I'm sorry I can't see you today after the amazing weekend we've spent together but we can see each other on Tuesday__! Clear your schedule for me? :D of course I'll call you later. Love you, baby. Ella xxxxxxxxxxx'_

Gabriella, silent, put the phone in her bag under the scrutinizing stares of her cousin and her friend. A shiver ran up and down her spine when her mind replayed the text she'd just received; _precious_, he'd called her, the same thing he told her when she was standing nude in front of him making her forget all her worries and preoccupations about her own body. Like that time, the sentiment of happiness invaded her and it made her be more adamant into putting her plan into action – it was the least she could do for him after everything he'd done for her.

A silent nod just for herself was all she needed to get all focused into this plan with her friends – Troy wouldn't know what had knocked him…or so she hoped.

* * *

"Mommy," Gabriella entered in the kitchen with a pout in her face that same night, Sunday, the moment she'd been expecting anxiously like a child Christmas' morning since Bobby told her he was coming home for two whole weeks. "When are dad and Bobby coming? His flight has landed almost two hours ago!"

Maria laughed at her daughter. "Sweetie, it's been only thirty minutes."

"Only?" Gabriella asked shocked, her eyes opened wildly. "How come?"

"Because you're way too eager to see your brother," Maria teased her, giggling when Gabriella just glared at her. "Come on! Go call Troy or something, be occupied with something and you'll see how in no time Bobby is here."

Although Maria liked to tease her children about the other, the truth was that she was more than happy to see them so close and so affective with each other; there were 4 years between Bobby and Gabriella, and when they were little she'd had to stomp her feet and stop the banters because of the older teasing the younger, but the truth was that they had always been close to each other, having a perfect relationship that made them be not just brother and sister but also friends, real friends. Sometimes, it even was as if they were twins so similar to each other and so, so close to each other they were.

"Troy is going to think I'm tiring – he's dropped me not even five hours ago and…" Gabriella protested. "We've already talked twice since I've come from meeting with Anna and Chad's cousin!"

Maria giggled. "I doubt he thinks that of you," she cooed. "By the way, what about this other girl? How did you know her? You never told me."

Gabriella froze. The truth was that neither of her parents knew about the incident with Ben much to Anna's dismay and she didn't want to talk about it, either, because the fear she felt back then was still so vivid in her mind it still hurt. Bobby and Troy knew, and that was enough for her. However, she did talk to the principal of the university – Anna and Meredith went with her and she explained what had happened, the other two girls acting as witnesses of his creepy attitude towards her and Meredith of his attack, adding that she wouldn't present charges if he was expelled and kicked out of the university.

She hadn't seen him anymore; she'd tried to put the incident behind, but she did know what had happened because Anna and Meredith had gone to the principal's office to ask about it – the boy was expelled and of course kicked out and he was already in Miami with his parents, who'd come pick him up and brought there with them.

"Meredith?" Gabriella offered weakly.

"Yeah, her," Maria nodded. "You two have been calling each other lately and I didn't know you two know each other…or were this close."

"She goes to class with me," Gabriella offered in a small voice, afraid of letting her bad memories of her meeting with the girl slip through her voice. "We were paired for a project and we got along."

"That's good," Maria said distractedly while cooking dinner. "And how did you know she was Chad's cousin?"

Gabriella, with her back to her mother, closed her eyes – she didn't want more secrets with her parents so she didn't want to explain more lies to cover them. However, she didn't want for them the whole truth, so she decided for a compromise. "Chad came one day to pick her up and I recognized him, so this coincidence…brought us closer?"

Maria, distracted as she was, didn't notice the questioning tone of her daughter and just nodded her head. "Oh that's sweet, Gabi," she then turned around at the same time Gabriella did, so both women were standing in front of each other. "I'm glad you're meeting new people. With Sharpay and Taylor this far from here, I was worried you would feel alone…but I see this is not the case."

"Oh no, mummy," Gabriella shook her head. "I love Taylor and Sharpay to death, and I wish them all the best, but…life has made us go into different directions. We still email each other and keep in touch but…it's not the same now."

Maria gave her daughter a sad smile. "This is life, sweetie," she walked to Gabriella and kissed her forehead. "Although we don't want it, there are times when there is nothing to do but just…accept what the truth is. You three were friends in school and high school but…you three have different interests. What's important is to have your memories with them always fresh in your mind; they may come back when they ended their studies…so who knows? You three may go back to each other at some point…"

"I don't feel guilty, mom," Gabriella smiled at her mother knowing what she wasn't saying but wanted desperately to say. "I know life is like this – sometimes it's a bitch, but I don't feel guilty for not having the same relationship with them I had before now. We still are friends…and I hope that when they come here we'll see each other, but I know that can not happen, so I'm just thankful for having had them in my life all these years."

Maria smiled knowing her daughter had understood.

"Good," she nodded. "What about if you help me with dinner? Time may go faster this way…"

Gabriella was about to answer but then the lock of the Montez's home's door echoed in her ears and soon everything but the new coming person was forgotten. Not even a second passed and the two women were already out of the kitchen and in the hall of the apartment, hugging Bobby almost suffocating him, who had an arm around each of 'his' girls, returning the hug happily.

TWOFTWOF

"Well sis, when I'm meeting loverboy?"

Gabriella growled at her brother – both were laying on her bed after the dinner with their parents, with the door of her bedroom closed and just enjoying their time with each other talking about their things and just updating the other with their lives. "Don't call him that!"

Bobby chuckled. "Oh, come on, sis, you have all this dreaming face just when you hear his name! It's evident things are great between you two."

Gabriella blushed. "We've already told each other 'I love you' and…yeah, things are great with him."

"But?" Bobby asked knowing his sister way too much.

Gabriella sighed. "I'm worried, because of this fight he's had with Chad I talked you about. They are still not talking to each other…"

Bobby's arm enveloped her body then and a few tears escaped from her eyes. Bobby caressed her bag and hair, kissing it randomly and whispering soothing words. "Everything is going to be okay, Gabi," he encouraged. "You already talked to Chad, right?" Gabriella nodded silently and Bobby took that as her signal for him to continue. "Then you need to leave them be for a while…see if they both can make up their minds into seeing things in the other's perspective. I know you feel kinda responsible for what happened but…in the end this problems is theirs, not yours."

"I know that," she hiccupped pulling away from the hug. "But Troy feels awful and Meredith says Chad is not any better…"

"Understandable," Bobby nodded. "This is too fresh for them to be able to put it completely behind them."

Gabriella sighed tiredly. "I've spent all the weekend at Troy's because of that – in fact he's dropped me here a few hours ago. Even feeling like crap he wanted for me to have a proper first date with him and he took me to the most romantic restaurant in town, then we went to see the sunset and then we went to his house because his parents were away for the weekend and he didn't want to be alone."

Bobby smiled. "Hey, it's okay," he said seeing her blush. "I'm not going to ask what you did or what you didn't, I may be the coolest guy on Earth but I'm not ready to know what my little sister does with her boyfriend, thank you very much." Gabriella giggled and Bobby winked at her. "Now seriously, I'm happy you two have each other's backs."

Gabriella returned the smile, hers shyer. "I'm glad he trusts me enough to think I can make him feel better."

"Love is about this, Gabs," Bobby added winking at his little sister, happy to see her happier than ever with _herself_. "And that brings us to the beginning – when I'm meeting him?"

Gabriella bit her lip nervously. "Oh that," she answered vaguely somehow. "I'm…preparing something for him for the next Saturday…so…on Thursday? We could go and meet then?"

"Should I know what you're talking about? Because I'm lost," Bobby scrunched his nose up. "Why do we have to wait until Thursday so I can meet him? What about tomorrow or on Wednesday?"

"I told him that today and tomorrow I would be just with you," Gabriella said cutely, "and then, I want to have some time alone with him on Tuesday after two days apart. On Wednesday or on Thursday we meet with you, on Friday I guess we'll meet with Anna and Harry and then, on Saturday…"

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Why is that I think you are hiding something?"

"Because I am?" Gabriella giggled. "I'm preparing something for him this Saturday like I've told you; it's his birthday and after what has happened I want for him to have an unforgettable day."

Bobby chuckled. "What have you planned?"

"Lots of things!" Gabriella answered happily. "And the best part of it is that everyone is involved!" She added clapping her hands in excitement.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Monday came, and with it the obligation Gabriella had to go to class. Tiptoeing, she entered in Bobby's bedroom and just looked at him while he slept; she felt so ecstatic to know her brother was at home for two whole weeks that, even though she loved to go to class and learn new things each new day, the truth was that to spend all the morning away from him having him so close to her hurt. "Bobby," she whispered tangling her fingers in his hair. "Bobby," she proved louder when her first attempt to wake him up didn't succeed.

"What?" He asked drowsily. "Gabi? What's wrong?"

Gabriella blushed while biting her lip. "Nothing is wrong…but I'm going to class now," she whispered. "And I just wanted to tell you goodbye…"

Touched beyond belief, Bobby sat up and opened his arms in invitation for her sister to crawl between them. "Have a nice day, gorgeous," he said kissing her hair. "Just four hours of class and then we have the whole afternoon to do something just the two of us."

"I can't wait," Gabriella said returning the hug as forcefully as he was hugging her. "Forget you're going to be free to do whatever things you want to do today, you're stuck with me the whole afternoon."

Bobby chuckled. "I already knew that," he pulled away and lay back again, smiling with affection at his sister. "I'm meeting the boys tomorrow."

"Good boy," Gabriella said winking at him. "Now sleep…and kill that pseudo-jet lag you have with you."

He groaned grabbing the pillow between his arms. "You laugh now, but I can assure you you should be thankful that I'm willing to spend all the afternoon with you doing god knows what you've thought of."

"Go back to sleep," Gabriella said throwing him a kiss from over her shoulder knowing he was just teasing her. "I promise you we'll have fun!"

"I've never doubted it," Bobby chuckled. "Now let me sleep!"

Gabriella giggled. "See you later!"

"Love you!" He said loudly before she closed the door fully.

Gabriella, once the door of her brother's room was closed, couldn't help but lean her back on it, sighing happily – she felt happy and excited because of everything that was happening in her life. After years of hidden drama and shadows hovering over her, she could finally see the light, the end of the tunnel, and she felt like a child, a newborn child discovering the colors, the smells, the shapes…everything for the very first time. It was as if her life was being seen with new glasses so new and fresh everything was…and she felt content with who she was and how she lived – after everything that happened with Sharon, it'd been as if a dark glass had covered everything, herself included, but that wasn't the case now; the colors were brighter, the smells more powerful, the shapes more defined…and even she felt her own life more defined! It had a sense, a meaning…it was so full of people who really appreciated her because of who she was, that she didn't need anything more.

For once, her heart felt completely complete.

TWOFTWOF

"Wanna hang out later, Gabs?"

"I can't," Gabriella said picking her things up. "My brother is in town."

Meredith just looked puzzled at her and Gabriella stopped her task and sighed. "He lives in California because he's a doctor there but he has two free weeks at the hospital and he's decided to come home."

Meredith just did an 'o' with her mouth. "Are you two close?"

"Super close," Gabriella said putting her clothes in her bag again. "We've been all our life so, so close…my parents used to tease us about being twins just born in different years."

Gabriella and Meredith giggled and then stood up from their desks, beginning the walking to the parking lot of the campus. "I would have loved to have an older brother," the blonde complained. "The closest thing I have is Chad…and yeah, we hang out and have a close relationship but…he's always teasing me, and…just picking on me."

"Bobby is like that, too," Gabriella said with a smile on her face. "We tease and joke all the time, but in the end we both know where the other stands. It's like…I don't know, we're at a point where we know the other perfectly and so we both know when we need to be serious or when the mood is the right one to joke, you know? We both can be the goofiest people but then, when needed, we are the best shoulder the other could pray for."

Meredith nodded. "I envy you for that," the sad tone in her voice made Gabriella smile softly. "Hey, I'm sure Chad would be that shoulder if you gave him the chance."

"I don't doubt it," the blonde rushed in explain, "but the thing is that he's so…I don't know, he likes to be with himself and his problems are his, you know? It takes a lot for him to be able to trust someone…"

Gabriella recognized in her friend's words the old Troy, the one who couldn't open up simply because no one had given him the chance to speak his real mind. "Then show him he can trusts you," she added softly. "Troy was like that too…but I don't know, I guess we both found the perfect ear in each other, you know? Sometimes people are not that they don't want to…open up to the others or that they don't trust the others but just that they are waiting for someone to open up to them too…or…I don't know, someone showing them that what they say is important, that what they say really matters."

Meredith bit her lip. "How can I show him that?"

"Be yourself," Gabriella offered the same advice Bobby gave her all those months ago, "and just speak your mind…and also your heart. You'll see how he will see a difference and…of course not in a day, but slowly…you'll see how he learns to trust you."

Merdith gave Gabriella sad smile. "If it was this easy…"

"It is," the brunette insisted. "They're used to be the coldest guys, the coolest guys but…Troy when we met, and Chad, if I'm not mistaken, now, are learning that real life is not school or high school, that there are more people in the world, that what they thought it is…it isn't…I mean, they are now realizing what real life is, how bitch it can be, you know? They are now learning what to be mature is…and that to lean on someone is good, is better than good. You can't pretend that Chad is going to go all buddy buddy with you and empty your heart to you in one minute, Mer, he needs time…but you need to be beside him this time he needs."

"You may be right," Meredith conceded, "but still. He's so stubborn…I mean, he's needed to have this massive breakdown with Troy to accept a hug, you know? He likes to pretend he's superman but…"

Seeing how her friend was having trouble to phrase whatever that was in her mind, but also knowing what she wanted to say, Gabriella interlocked her arms with hers. "He's just a man, Meredith, a simple man. He can't fight alone every fight…and although he may not accept it, he'll want his loved ones' help. He wanted to be with you right after the fight with Troy, girl, and he opened his heart to you. He knows you're there for him…but he's not used to it yet. Give him some time and some space and just…be yourself with him; no pretensions and no pressures, just your silent support to help him go through this rough time and you'll see how naturally things turn out between you two."

Meredith hugged Gabriella. "Thank you so much, Gabi…this was what I needed to hear…"

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Gabriella smiled returning the hug. "Now I need to go," she said pulling away. "I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Do you think I should call Chad and see if he wants to hang out?" Meredith bit her lip nervously. "I mean, I can tell him to go to the movies or something so I can distract him from his problem with Troy…"

After squeezing Meredith's arm softly, Gabriella winked at her. "If that's what you want to do, go ahead."

* * *

"I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!"

Gabriella smiled shaking her head. "Have you ever thought of just going to greet the person who arrives instead of just shouting where you are?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Don't lecture me, you seem mom," he growled.

"Where is she?" Gabriella asked just realizing that neither of her parents was at home. "I thought she and dad would be here today…"

Bobby nodded. "They thought so too."

Gabriella looked at her older brother as if she was waiting a longer explanation, which she really was, and she ended rolling her eyes when Bobby just put another mouthful of sandwich inside of his mouth. "Are you going to explain to me where mom and dad are?" Bobby said something then and Gabriella scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Could you try to repeat that without any food in your mouth now?"

He swallowed. "What's with this bossy tone today? Haven't you talked to Troy yet?"

"I'm not bossy," Gabriella answered glaring at her brother.

"Of course you aren't," he answered rolling his eyes.

"And I've talked to Troy…" Gabriella grinned. "Three times already, and it's not even 5 PM. But that's not the point. Where are mom and dad?"

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle seeing the dreamy face Gabriella had whenever she talked about her boyfriend. "I'm not sure but I think mom has been insisting to dad about needing a new dress for the formal dance of dad's company. Dad, of course, has argued back that she's already tons of dresses but mom hasn't wanted to hear any of it saying that she doesn't have anything to wear."

Gabriella giggled. "That sounds about mom, alright…"

"The end of the discussion has been mom telling dad that they were going shopping because she needed his opinion and that she didn't want to hear any complain coming from him," Bobby chuckled remembering the pained face of his dad when his mother had bossed him around. "Dad seemed a lamb about to be killed following mom to the elevator…"

Gabriella began to laugh and Bobby soon imitated her. "I'm sure mom is still punishing him for his lack of complimenting of yesterday's dinner. She asked him twice if he liked this new recipe she was trying and he, after all those years with her, still mumbled that it was fine. Men never learn…"

"Hey!" Bobby protested. "I said it was amazing!"

"Are you being punished by her?" Gabriella asked pointedly.

"No," he shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what his sister was meant to tell him.

"My point," Gabriella grinned in satisfaction. "If you had told her that new creation of hers was just fine, you would be punished along with dad."

"Mom is cruel," Bobby mumbled. "To force a man to go shopping," he shuddered. "And more if that's part of a punishment! Gosh, I'm sure she's making him feel as if he was in hell. I feel bad for dad…"

Gabriella giggled. "He'll live," she said before she clapped her hands excitedly, the thought of their parents completely slipping out of her mind, "but now it's not about them but about us! What do you want to do?"

He smiled shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever you want to do is okay with me."

Gabriella smiled softly. "Wanna go for a drive?"

The wide smile that adorned her brother's features was all the answer she needed for she knew that her suggestion reminded him of all the times they had taken his car and just drive through the city not going to anywhere but just enjoying their time together. When they were little, their private plan was that they would go for a road trip just the two of them when they both had their driver's license but the plan never came reality for life put itself in the middle – exams, homework, school, Bobby going to LA, Gabriella starting college…the right moment never came for their planned road trip, but whenever they were together, they would go in one of their cars and just…let the time pass driving through the city that had seen them grow up.

TWOFTWOF

"Wow," Bobby gasped. "Where are we?"

Gabriella, from her position in the driver's seat, just giggled. "You like it?" Bobby, too speechless to say anything just nodded his head. "Troy took me here the other day to see the sunset. It's magic, isn't it?"

"It's amazing," Bobby whispered. "I'd never come here…"

"Me neither," Gabriella turned off the engine of her car and leaned her head in the headrest. "But I'm glad Troy showed me that place," she said softly, "because it's one of the best places in this town."

Bobby, curious, turned his upper body so he was facing his sister's and smiled. "And which one would be your favourite place of this town?"

"The park," Gabriella answered without missing a beat. "And not just because this is the place where everything with Troy began but also…because what it means."

"You lost me," he whispered not wanting to disturb his sister.

Gabriella looked at him in silence for some seconds. "I used to go there whenever I felt…too stressed…or afraid of who I was; it was like an escape – whenever I was there, the fears, the worries…I don't know, everything wrong I felt just disappeared. It was as if the park, the oak…well, the lake and its surroundings were my sedatives; being there, I didn't feel so bad person and…it gave me hope. Have you gone there since the time you came with me to meet Troy?"

Bobby shook his head and Gabriella sighed.

"The oak is full of words and symbols engraved," she explained. "Initials in hearts, thoughts, proclamations of love…and…I wanted that, you know? I would go there and…just think that I wanted that kind of love for me too. When I was there, I felt as if I also deserved to feel this loved, to feel this magical thing called love that make us go crazy and just…happy. I wanted that and this place, the park, was the place where I felt I belonged." Gabriella looked at her brother and blushed. "You think I've gone mad, don't you?"

"Never," Bobby said, his voice sounding husky and strangled. "I could never think you're crazy for think you deserve to be loved, Gabi, because you deserve that and more. Whenever you talk about that time when you fought against these demons alone…I feel bad because I didn't pressure you sooner into telling me what was wrong with you," he cleared his throat but Gabriella saw the wet sheet covering his eyes. "I've always known there was something hidden in you, something that…that just didn't let you be really happy but I never asked you what it was. I don't know if it was because I was afraid to hear the answer or just…because I felt better pretending you were okay the same way you were pretending you were okay but…the truth is that I never pushed you, and I'm never going to forgive myself for that."

"You couldn't have done anything," Gabriella said wrapping her arms around her brother's neck just wanting for him to stop feeling guilty for what was her own mistake. "I wouldn't have listened to you, Bobby, and I would have never told you the truth until all the thing with Troy happened. After so many years acting and just pretending that nothing was wrong, I had all my excuses well ready, Bobby, and you wouldn't have been able to make me crack. But now that doesn't matter because everything is okay now; I feel happy, I feel loved, I know it wasn't my fault, I know I didn't kill Sharon…it was a fatidic accident and I've accepted that…it just was her time. She's in a better place now and I'm sure she's happy for me and that she's squealing with me when I squeal, that she's crying with me when I cry, that she's laughing with me when I laugh…I'm sure she's living with me, by my side and holding my hand when I feel I can't go on. I feel her presence with me and I'm sure she's my guardian angel, Bobby. I feel nothing can go wrong because I feel at peace with her and with myself but even if things go wrong, now I know I'm strong enough to get over them, to fight and just…stop offering the other cheek. I've learned to live with what happened…and now I really feel I've forgiven myself."

"And I'm more than happy for you sis," he said hugging Gabriella as tight as he could. "You don't know how better I feel knowing you really feel that way. But promise me that whenever you need me, you will tell me. I don't want you thinking you have to be alone or feeling alone; you're surrounded by people that love you and that hold your back unconditionally…and we're here whenever you need us."

"I know that," she whispered back pulling away, smiling when she saw a few tears escaping from his eyes and just wiping them with her thumbs. "So stop those tears."

Her stern, but shaky all the same, voice made him chuckle. "Stopped."

"Good boy," she grinned. "Now…wanna enjoy this sunset with your annoying little sister?"

Bobby wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Wanna enjoy this sunset? Of course. Wanna enjoy this sunset with my annoying little sister? I'm sorry, my sister is everything but annoying so no. Wanna enjoy this sunset with you? Always."

Gabriella smiled and leaned her head more comfortably in her brother's shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, feeling how the tight bond she had with her brother just got even tighter. "I'm glad you're home, Bobby, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Gabs," he said kissing her forehead with his usual tenderness whenever his sister was involved.

TWOFTWOF

"Mom, tell Gabriella she was the one choosing movie the last time I was at home," Bobby whined to his mother as if he was a kid, entering in the kitchen with Gabriella close behind him.

Gabriella just glared at her older brother. "No way," she hissed. "You chose that awful movie full of blood and…corps and…murders and…" Gabriella shuddered. "Definitely, I'm the one choosing the movie today."

"She's right, son," Maria giggled. "She had nightmares for days."

Gabriella looked victoriously at her older brother and she couldn't help but giggle when even her father sided with her.

"Bobby, should I remind you that night you watched the movie…you had an invader in your bed?" He chuckled humorously and Maria laughed. "I'd say your sister is right."

"Oh sure," Bobby rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in a childish manner. "Bully this poor guy who's just coming home to visit his family after being months away from them. Go ahead and just continue with your bullying. You really know how to make me feel loved at home, uh?"

"See? He's a drama queen!" Gabriella squealed, claapping her hands in excitement for good measure. "Dad, you owe me 20 bucks!"

"What the hell?" Bobby said in surprise. "Ouch!" His hand flew back to cover his nape. "Mom, what was that for?"

"Language," Maria said carelessly.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Nevermind but now I want to know why dad owes 20 bucks to Gabriella."

"Because you're a drama queen," Gabriella said excitedly placing her hand under her father's nose looking at him pointedly. "And dad here thought you would get through these 2 weeks without throwing a tantrum. Obviously, you're still your same old."

Robert mock-glared at his son while retrieving from his pocket his wallet. "I'd say it's time for you to lose that drama queen you have inside of you, uh? You're 27!"

"I'm not a drama queen," Bobby hissed while glaring at a happy Gabriella that was waving the money her father had just given her in front of her brother's face. "And you stop that!"

Gabriella giggled. "Eh, don't touch my money!" She said putting the money inside of her jeans' pocket. "I'm going to decide which movie we're watching. Don't stress over it…I'm going to be a good and caring sister and choose one you won't be able to protest about."

Bobby didn't know if it was because of her wicked smile, because of her mocking tone of voice, because of the rebellious twinkle he could see in her eyes or what…but he did know that the movie Gabriella would choose would be far away from the one he would have chosen. Groaning, he let his head fell onto the kitchen's table. "She's the evil, I swear she is…"

Robert and Maria just chuckled quietly at their children's playful banter…a chuckle that became a loud and inevitable laugh when they heard Gabriella exclaiming victoriously the title of the movie Bobby would have to watch with her whether he wanted it or not and also the loud groan that left their son's throat when that same title arrived at his ears.

"We're watching _Grease_!"

TWOFTWOF

"I so love that movie!"

"I so _hate_ that movie," Bobby grumbled. "This is the last time you make me watch this, you hear me? I won't watch it ever again."

Gabriella giggled while turning around from her brother's chest so she could look at him. "Don't be such a baby! Do you really think I don't know you hum the songs? I hear you."

"I wasn't humming the songs, you smarty-pants," he answered defensively…yet blushing. "I was just damning you for making me watch this."

"Oh sure," she answered carelessly. "Because _you're the love that I want_ means I'm such the worst thing in the world, right."

Bobby pushed his sister away from him trying to hide the intense blush that was adorning his cheeks. "Leave me alone," he mumbled shyly. "I wasn't saying that…"

Gabriella giggled. "No worries, dear brother, I won't tell anyone," she winked at him playfully. "This is a secret I will take with me to the tomb."

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the all but innocent face of his sister. "You better."

"Gotcha!" Gabriella kneeled beside him and laughed when he groaned. "You love me anyway."

"That I do," he nodded wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pushing her down so her back was resting on the mattress and then tickling her mercilessly. "But that won't save you now; you're at my mercy so get ready to be seriously attacked by the tickle-monster!"

"Nooo!" Gabriella laughed. "Bobby stoooop!"

"No way!" Bobby laughed with his sister. "You're going to pay for making me watch _Grease_."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh harder at her brother's words.

TWOFTWOF

"I'm going to bed," Gabriella announced pulling away from Bobby's body.

He smiled. "Tired?"

"You bet," she yawned standing up from his bed and stirring sleepily. "Today has been an extremely full day and I want to call Troy before I go to bed."

"Then go to sleep," he stood up too and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gabriella kissed Bobby's cheek. "Good night."

"Good night," he answered laying on his bed again just before she closed the door of his bedroom.

Gabriella went back to her bedroom and took her phone from her nightstand, dialling the number she knew by heart and waiting for her boyfriend to pick up with a smile on her face.

"_I was worried thinking you had forgotten about me!"_

She giggled. "I had!" She answered playfully. "But then Bobby has said your name and you've come back to my memory."

"_Glad to know I'm this easy to forget," _Troy chuckled. _"This is something that makes me feel important, alright."_

"Good to know," Gabriella answered.

Both laughed after that.

"_How's been your day, baby?"_

"Extremely good…but also extremely bad," she answered cutely.

"_Extremely bad?" _Troy repeated astonished. _"How come?"_

"I haven't seen you," she said so low he wasn't even sure she'd really said it.

"_I've missed you," _he said lowly. _"After the magic weekend we've spent together…it's been torture to not be able to kiss you today."_

Gabriella smiled at the sincerity she could hear behind his words, feeling lucky for having him by her side and hoping more than ever that the surprise she was putting together was something unforgettable for him. "I've missed you too."

"_Of course you have,"_ Troy joked. _"I'm sure you've been having all kind of funs with your brother and that I am the last thing you've thought of all day."_

"I've been having fun of course," she answered, "but I've missed you anyway. I've taken Bobby to the hill you took me to the other day and it's been like you were there with us."

Troy smiled softly. _"I would have liked to be with you two, too. But today was all about the Montez's siblings; we have more days to rediscover the city together."_

"I know," Gabriella answered. "Bobby is here two weeks so we have lots of days to hang out together."

"_When I'm meeting him, by the way?" _Troy asked rearranging the pillows of his bed so he was more comfortable. _"I can't wait to meet him in person after all the things I've heard about him."_

She giggled. "He wants to meet you too."

"_Is he planning in to killing me or something?" _Troy teased. _"Or he doesn't know what his sister was up to the last weekend?" _Silence was all he met…and that made him laugh. _"Are you blushing, am I right?"_

"No," Gabriella mumbled knowing very well she was speaking a lie.

"_Sure you aren't,"_ Troy chuckled. _"Now, in all seriousness, I do want to meet him…but I don't want to intrude. You guys have been apart for so long now…"_

She couldn't help but smile – he was so caring and so sweet with her it was hard to believe for her to accept the fact that he'd chosen her. He even understood the tight and close bond she had with her brother, which was something she was extremely thankful for. After the special weekend they had spent together, she didn't want anything more than to lose herself in his arms and see the time go by but there was another part of her that felt a deep need to be just with her brother, just with him and no one else. And she was glad she could have the best of both worlds – to have her quality time with her boyfriend and then with her brother with no one intruding and with everyone understanding her.

She felt as if she was in heaven.

"No worries, you won't intrude. Not just because Bobby also wants to meet you but because I want you two to meet," Gabriella explained. "You two are like…two of my favourite and more important people in my life and I really want for you two to get along."

"_I'm sure we'll get along," _Troy soothed. _"If he's anything like his sister, I'm sure I'll have an amazing relationship with him."_

She giggled naturally. "He's funnier than I am," she said.

"_Now that's something I can't believe!" _Troy chuckled. _"You're one of the funniest people I know!"_

"I've learned from the best," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and rearranged her pillow so she could lay more comfortably on her bed. "Or so he says," both Troy and Gabriella giggled and then a loud yawn escaped from her throat. "Sorry," she blushed although Troy couldn't see her.

Troy smiled. _"Are you tired, baby?"_

She smiled. "Yeah, it's been a hectic day. University, hanging out with Bobby…I'm exhausted."

"_Go to bed then," _Troy said. _"I'll call you tomorrow so we can meet each other, okay?"_

"Okay, we could go to the hill again," she said softly. "I love that place."

"_I hope you don't love it more than you love our oak!" _Troy said. _"Our oak has to be the special spot for us…"_

Gabriella giggled. "And it is! But to discover other places together…has a special something too."

"_And here's with the female mind speaks and it looses me," _he chuckled.

"What I mean is that the park…is a place we two knew before we met, the hill is something you knew already…and what I mean is that I'd like to have a spot we discover together, a spot that had nothing to do with us before we met, you know?" She elaborated.

Troy nodded although Gabriella couldn't see him. _"We should use tomorrow to try and find that spot you talk about. It would be amazing to have a place that's just about us together."_

She sighed in contentment. "That's what I was talking about…" She said before she yawned again.

"_You're beat," _he cooed softly. _"Go to sleep, sweetheart, we'll see each other tomorrow."_

"Meet me in my dreams?" Gabriella asked cutely in a soft voice.

"_Always precious," _he said lowly as well._ "I love you."_

"I love you too," she whispered smiling. "So, so much."

Troy felt his throat constricting just hearing those words he loved to death. There was something magic in the way Gabriella declared her love for him, something that made goose bumps appear in his arms and a warmness in her heart, a warmness that melted all his worries away and just made him feel the happiest person alive.

"_Sweet dreams, my love…"_

Gabriella smiled when she noticed the huskiness in his voice; she recognized it because she knew that the emotion and the feelings he was feeling didn't let him speak in his normal tone of voice…like it happened to her all the time she was with him.

"Sweet dreams for you too…"

* * *

Tuesday and its morning came and Gabriella was getting ready to go to class. Meredith was coming to pick her up and then, together, both girls were picking up Anna to go to the university together. The friendship between the three girls was growing faster than Gabriella had ever imagined…and she felt happy because, along with Kelsi, Anna and Meredith were the girls she knew couldn't do without. She already knew Anna and Kelsi were her _sisters_, but Meredith had fit in the group so perfectly it was as if she'd been their friend for forever.

Kelsi met Meredith one day Gabriella invited her to have lunch with them and explain to her the idea she was putting together. Kelsi was already in – she answered the text saying she was in – but Gabriella wanted to sort out the basics with the three girls that would be her allies in everything so each one of them could begin with her work and so she suggested that she could go to their university to have a quick lunch with them and know Meredith, the new addition of the group, before they put the plan into action. Kelsi agreed and, like with Anna, Meredith clicked with Kelsi as fast as a person can blink. Meredith was so open and so easy to talk to that it was impossible to not like her company...along with her jokes, because Gabriella had learned Meredith was one of the funniest people she'd ever met - not just because she had a special but incredible sense of humor but because she was one of those people that when you heard them laugh...you laugh, whether you wanted it or not.

Humming along with the radio she had turned on just she'd woken up, Gabriella began to apply the few touches of make up she usually used – some blush, mascara and lip gloss – putting an extra effort knowing she would be seeing Troy in the next hours. She knew he thought she was pretty even wearing no make up, but there was a giddiness, a pleasurable giddiness she felt each time she get ready when she had to meet with him. Those previous moments were full of butterflies, smiles, laughs and just…happiness, and she wouldn't trade those nerves for anything in the world.

They meant too much.

Her phone beeped from her nightstand and the smile she had on her face just widened thinking it was Troy. Still smiling, Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom she had adjacent to her room and went to her nightstand when the device was. Sure, a closed envelope appeared on the illuminated screen and Gabriella pressed 'Read', expecting a sweet message from her boyfriend. However, the smile that was on her face vanished when her eyes scanned the screen and her brain processed the words that message contained.

'_We have a problem with your idea. Impossible to put things together. We need a plan B asap. Sorry, Mer xx'_

"Crap…"


End file.
